Por amor a un mortífago
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: La gloria de los Malfoy no existe. Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. LONGFIC
1. Se acabó la gloria de los Malfoy

_**Atención:**__ Los personajes y lugares de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, aunque conozco algunos. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bross. No se busca ningún ánimo de lucro. Únicamente la historia es mía y cualquier parecido con alguna otra sería capricho del destino. _

_**Año:**__ Fic situado al final del 7º. Post-batalla._

_**Pareja: **__Multiparejas, pero prometo un intenso Harry-Draco._

_**Notas del fic: **__Los acontecimientos de los libros se respetan, a excepción de la muerte de Severus Snape. Digamos que Voldemort se concentró únicamente en dar caza al niño dorado._

_**Notas de la autora: **__¿Habéis visto la peli ya? Creo que os va a encantar. Hoy tengo un raro sentimiento, estoy eufórica pero triste a la vez. La quiero ver en versión original, ¡ya!_

_No puedo precisar desde hace cuánto tiempo comencé a escribir esto, tal vez cinco o seis años; sólo puedo decir que ha tardado tanto en tomar forma que publicarlo aún me parece mentira. Estoy contenta con el resultado y espero que llene las expectativas de los lectores. Por favor, dejadme siempre vuestra opinión que me ayudará a mejorar. Creo que es lo justo después de lo que me he esforzado en la historia. Por supuesto y como siempre, os recuerdo que ya está escrita y que no deberéis esperar mil años a que termine. Sólo alguna revisión puede retrasarme e intentaré que eso no ocurra. Actualizaré todos los viernes, como el día que nací._

_**Resumen: **__La gloria de los Malfoy ya no existe. Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Draco Malfoy se oculta de los mortífagos después de haberlo perdido todo. Hará cualquier cosa por no volver a ingresar en sus filas, desde trabajar como un simple muggle hasta abstenerse de hacer magia._

**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

Fuera aún había luz, una luz cegadora que contrastaba con el lugar lóbrego y tétrico donde estaban reunidos los magos. En las grasientas y gruesas mesas del local ardían las velas, danzando al compás de una música oscura, dando al lugar un aspecto más clandestino si cabe. Un brujo con el rostro envuelto en vendas apuraba una sustancia humeante junto a la barra; una bruja con largo velo negro cubriéndole la cabeza daba sorbos casuales a su vino de saúco.

El joven del otro lado de la barra tropezó y fue a empujar al dueño del local, un viejo lleno de pelambre de complexión delgada, y con muy mal genio.

—¡Eh, chico, a ver si abres bien los ojos!

—Lo siento –dijo, irritado.

Pero, ¿cómo no iba a tropezar? Estaba harto de tener que ocultar su rostro de todo el mundo, cansado de tener que guardar su bonita cara bajo una máscara de rejilla negra. Sin embargo, era la mejor forma de no llamar la atención, porque todos en Cabeza de Puerco ocultaban su rostro. Algunos rumores apuntaban a que eran antiguos mortífagos escondidos para no ser encontrados, y otros decían que eran magos con las facciones destrozadas. En su caso, la primera razón se le ajustaba como un guante.

—¡Itch! –se quejó, rascándose la parte interna del brazo izquierdo.

No le gustaba recordar su pasado como mortífago. No quiso convertirse en vasallo del Señor Oscuro, pero como siempre, su sangre decidió por él, y para cuando tenía edad suficiente para rechazar la marca, los mortífagos formaban parte ya de su vida.

—Eh, chico, te toca cenar –dijo Prat, uno de los camareros.

Draco se quitó el delantal blanco lleno de roña y lo dejó a un lado. Profiriendo un largo suspiro, sacó su vaso de plástico y vertió zumo de calabaza. Echó unas salchichas de cerdo al grill hasta que se doraron. Añadió crema de mostaza y se llevó ambas cosas al rincón junto a la ventana. Sobre la mesa, aparte de la gruesa vela, varios periódicos se amontonaban.

Draco echó un vistazo a estos, y su cara se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto cuando observó el rostro cambiante de Potter en la portada. Durante meses no se hablaría de nada más salvo la caída del Señor Oscuro, derrotado por brujos de la escuela de Hogwarts, con la ayuda de los más grandes aurores, y, por supuesto, con Harry Potter a la cabeza. El resultado, aunque fue favorecedor para el resto del mundo, tuvo pérdidas de renombre. Muchos aurores recibieron como billete de vuelta San Mungo, sin contar la increíble cantidad de muertos que se sucedían, en su mayoría jóvenes. Cada semana había una esquela en "El Profeta" de un mago agonizante con serias señales de hechizos provocados por Voldemort o sus fieles seguidores. La esquela de ese día correspondía a una bella muchacha de no más de la edad de Draco, de hecho, creyó ubicarla en Ravenclaw en sus días de estudiante. Una sensación de angustia se apoderó de su estómago. San Mungo.

Draco decidió pasar la página para no torturarse más. Ahí vio una foto del gran Harry Potter, vestido con túnica de mago, paseándose por Hogsmeade, años atrás. Bajo la foto movible, el titular rezaba "¿Dónde?"

¿Escondiéndose de la prensa? ¿De sus posibles enemigos?

Draco torció la boca. Hace unos años hubiera pensado que Potter gustaba de hacer entrevistas y salir en los periódicos, pero cuando derrotaron al Lord, lo vio tan cambiado, tan adulto… en sus ojos brillaba el haz de la venganza. Y así, junto a la ayuda de algunos más, logró vencer a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Ocurrió ese mismo año, hace unos meses. Todos habían perdido algo, o a alguien, y aquello fue el símbolo de unidad para los chicos y chicas recién graduados, sin importar de qué casa o sangre procedían.

—Ajjj –fue su comentario cuando pensó que ahora mismo, estaba encerrado en un local mugriento con compañeros mestizos, la mayoría ex-mortífagos. Al principio se negó, pero luego tuvo que claudicar. Se trataba de sobrevivir lo mejor posible, y si eso significaba esconder algunos prejuicios, aunque extremos, lo haría, como Malfoy.

Los días en invierno eran muy cortos, por tanto la tarde dio paso enseguida a la noche, y, tras elevar los platos dejados por los clientes en las mesas y llevarlos a la pila, donde se lavaban al estilo mago, el hombre delgado lleno de vello atrancó la puerta desde la barra cuando llegó la hora de cerrar.

—No ha sido un buen día hoy, Aberforth —comentó Ross, otro de los camareros, un hombre bajito y tan ancho que parecía no caber entre las mesas.

—A mí qué me cuentas, no ha habido un buen día desde que el chico entró aquí.

—Yo creo que nos da mala suerte –dijo Ross, sacándose la mugre de las uñas y arrojándola al suelo.

Draco los ignoró, y corrió la puerta que daba paso a la trastienda. Tras esa sala, unas escaleras se extendían hacia un sótano enorme.

La gente que conocía Cabeza de Puerco, sabía que ese había sido el local sede de la revolución de los goblins, pequeño a la vista de todos, pero grande bajo el suelo, lleno de habitaciones donde se hacían reuniones y donde los mismos goblins vivieron y se abastecieron, tiempo atrás. En uno de esos cuartos se encontraba la habitación de Draco Malfoy. Si a eso… podía llamársele habitación: un cubículo de ocho metros cuadrados con una cama de muelles y un armario viejo y quejumbroso. El olor a humedad era intenso y las ventilaciones muy escasas, pero era el mejor habitáculo de todos. La posada, ubicada sobre el bar no era mucho más limpia, aunque tenía ventanas y más luz, pero el jefe se negó a que el joven mago habitara allí.

—Podría ser peor –dijo Draco, animándose—. Podría haber compartido cuarto con ese seboso de Ross.

Lo mejor del cuarto, a opinión de Draco, era un gran espejo descuidado, pero que devolvía la imagen de quien lo mirara. Draco siempre dedicaba varios minutos de su tiempo a observarse a sí mismo, sin la máscara, como si algún día esperara ver una imagen diferente en él.

—No entiendo cómo he ido a parar aquí, nunca debí haberme metido en esta ratonera… pero es la única forma… el único modo de que no me encuentren y de que él vuelva a buscarme.

Los grises orbes se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la imagen de su madre apareció en su mente. Su madre, la única persona que había puesto cuidado en él; la única persona dispuesta a dar su vida por él. Eso fue lo que hizo cuando Draco huyó del Señor Oscuro, escondiéndose, no queriendo formar parte de tal sangría. Un hechizo lanzado por uno de los mortífagos, dirigido sin duda hacia él, fue bloqueado por su madre, quedando afectada al mismo tiempo en el proceso. Luego, todo ocurrió muy deprisa: cientos de humos de colores cegaron el lugar, y lo que alcanzó a ver fue salir una luz verde de ese Potter, y Voldemort cayó fulminado al suelo.

Su madre en San Mungo. Crabbe y Goyle caídos en batalla, al igual que muchos compañeros de Slytherin; su padre en Azkaban; Snape de espía junto a los mortífagos… ¿quién quedaba para él?

—Y ese jodido Potter en paradero desconocido. Apuesto a que está frente a una chimenea rodeado de sus amiguitos y escoltado por cientos de aurores. Potter, del mundo mágico.

Y él, un héroe desterrado por los suyos.

—Pero no me rendiré –indicó, apretando los puños—. Si tú has sido capaz de soportar todo eso, yo también podré.

Los lunes no eran muy ajetreados en Cabeza de Puerco, y, tras atender a los primeros clientes, algunos se tomaron un descanso.

Draco levantó una pesada bolsa para depositarla fuera, en la calle, junto a las demás, en un espacio apartado del que disponían todos los locales para almacenar calderos o escobas.

—Demonios, a este viejo se le acumula la mierda. Tengo que recordarle que la volatilice.

Draco dejó la bolsa enorme de basura junto a las otras, contempló el suelo cubierto de la nieve pronta de noviembre, y supo que unos meses después no sería posible sacar la basura tan fácilmente. Miró al cielo plomizo. Nevaba mucho, sin rastro de viento. Apretó su brazo izquierdo con saña y se deslizó la máscara. El pelo platino, pegado a su piel, agradeció el contacto con el aire. Draco cerró los ojos y se sentó en la fría nieve, ofreciendo la cara al cielo, y los copos rozaron su cara, sus labios y se depositaron en sus pestañas. Como si el blanco de la nieve pudiera sanar sus heridas, el joven se remangó la túnica y se quitó la venda que le cubría el brazo. Una horrible calavera descolorida cubría su piel. Draco sintió deseos de arrancársela nuevamente, pero no sería la primera vez, y no volvería a humillarse pidiendo a otros ayuda para sanarlo, ahora que no podía hacer magia.

Extendió el brazo con la parte interna hacia arriba. Mirando esa horrible marca, Draco recordó la llegada a Cabeza de Puerco hace cinco meses. El dueño no lo había recibido nada bien, pero cuando vio por quién iba acompañado, no tuvo más que ceder.

FLASHBACK

—Escucha, Aberforth, como ya sabes, el Señor Oscuro ha sido vencido.

El viejo dirigió la mirada al joven de pelo rubio, casi blanco, y dijo, con desdén:

—Quieres que lo oculte, ¿no es verdad?

—Puedo llevarlo a muchos sitios, pero sé que aquí estará a salvo. Naturalmente, con tu permiso.

El hombre dio varias vueltas mirando a Draco y luego preguntó:

—¿Qué ha hecho?

—Es un mortífago convicto.

Draco se revolvió molesto ante aquel adjetivo, pero no dijo nada. Su futuro, su vida, dependía de la decisión de ese viejo.

—¿Y por qué confías en que no vaya a delatarlo?

—Vamos, Aberforth –dijo el hombre de pelo grasiento—. Todos conocemos el currículum de tus empleados.

El viejo alzó la barbilla, molesto.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que necesito personal?

—No te rogaría si este chico no significara nada para mí. Es mi ahijado personal y ahora que su madre está malherida en San Mungo, es responsabilidad mía.

—¿Y por qué no lo cuidas tú, Snape?

—Tengo que volver con los mortífagos. Es la única forma de saber qué quieren hacer con Draco y prevenirlo. Si volvemos juntos nos tocará matar. No cuestiones mi modo de hacer las cosas.

La explicación de Severus denotaba urgencia y rapidez.

—Está bien –asintió el hombre. No era la primera vez que había ocultado a un convicto. Su camarero Ross había dado la espalda al Señor Oscuro años ha.

—Draco –dijo Snape encarándose con el muchacho—. Ahora debes ser fuerte. Esta fue tu decisión, así como la mía es volver con ellos.

—Pero... ¿qué les dirás cuando te vean aparecer solo? Si les dices que me has perdido me buscarán para matarme…

—Tranquilo, sé cómo manejarlos. Tú sin embargo…

—¡No me menosprecies! Siempre dices lo mismo, pero me tratas como si fuera inútil –se quejó Draco.

—Sabes que no es cierto y que siempre te he dado un trato diferente. Ese quizá ha sido mi error. Trabajarás aquí como camarero, sin revelar tu identidad a nadie, sin mostrarte a nadie, todo será alto secreto, este hombre, Aberforth, es hermano de Dumbledore…

A este punto, el viejo gruñó.

—… y aunque a él mismo no le guste reconocerlo, es la única persona con quien te podría dejar a salvo.

—¿Quieres que trabaje aquí como… un muggle? –se asqueó Draco—. Ni hablar, no haré nada de eso.

—Entonces usa la magia, y tendrás en un segundo la visita de un mortífago, tomaréis té juntos y luego te pedirá torturar a alguien, quizá a algún conocido tuyo. ¿Se te ha olvidado el episodio de la tortura de muggles?

Draco apretó los puños, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia, pero no las derramó.

—No puedo darte nada mejor ahora. Pero algún día te haré saber dónde debes ir, y todo cambiará.

—Podríamos fugarnos juntos… intentar escapar de ellos…

—Nos buscarían creyendo que hemos desertado. Y créeme que nos encontrarían –se dirigió hacia el dueño del local—. Aberforth, te lo confío. Espero que Draco no sufra ningún daño aquí, porque si alguien le hace algo, lo haré pagar.

Snape apretó los hombros del joven, en un intento por hacerle entender, por pedirle ser fuerte.

—No quiero quedarme aquí.

—Tendrá que ser así, Draco. La gloria de los Malfoy ya no existe.

Draco alcanzó a ver la capa de su padrino recortándose en la niebla de un día de primavera.

FIN FLASHBACK

La gloria de los Malfoy ya no existe…

Draco despertó de su recuerdo para contemplar cómo los copos habían sepultado casi completamente la marca. Sonrió, satisfecho, pero entonces una puerta se abrió tras él.

—¡Eh, muchacho, qué haces?

Cuando Aberforth alcanzó a ver el brazo desnudo, montó en cólera.

—¡Ya estás haciendo de las tuyas otra vez!

Zarandeó al joven y comprobó su brazo.

—¡Tienes el brazo helado! ¿Quieres que te lo amputen?

Draco lo miró con asco. El hombre no era mala persona y él lo sabía, pero un Malfoy nunca había sido tratado así.

—¡Estoy cansado de impedir que borres esa marca de tu brazo haciendo locuras! ¿Qué fue la última vez? Oh, sí, trazar su figura con un cuchillo… ¡cuando Snape te trajo no me dijo que estuvieras loco!

—Señor… —dijo Draco con calma, volviéndose a vendar el brazo—. Debería encargarse de la basura.

—¿Cómo dices? –se escandalizó, interpretando erróneas sus palabras.

Draco se volvió para mostrar las catorce bolsas de basura amontonadas, la mayoría cubiertas por la nieve. En el suelo también la máscara negra había encontrado su sitio. Aberforth se agachó para recogerla, la puso con violencia en los brazos del chico y lo empujó hacia el local.

—¡Ahora ve adentro y sigue trabajando! Yo me encargaré de esto.

Draco volvió a la barra, deslizándose la máscara por la cabeza. El camarero gordo lo miraba con lujuria.

—Eh, princesa, ¿dónde estabas?

—Gordo seboso –murmuró el chico, pero el otro le oyó y se acercó a agarrarle del cuello.

—Voy a borrarte la arrogancia un día de estos.

Draco contuvo sus ganas de lanzarle un hechizo mortal, cuando Aberforth entró por la compuerta.

—¡Eh, Ross, quita tus sucias manos del chico!

—Mmm, el protegido del jefe… me gustaría saber para qué lo usa por las noches…

—Asqueroso mestizo…

Antes de que otra batalla pudiera dar comienzo, una bandeja le fue puesta a Draco en las manos, con una orden muy clara:

—Sirve la mesa tres.

Miró hacia atrás. Prat, un hombre calvo y delgado, con numerosas cicatrices en la cara, el único que no cubría su cara, trató de impedir que la pelea llegara a más poniendo a trabajar al chico.

Draco le hizo caso porque él también estaba harto de todos ellos.

"Podrían irse al infierno. No sé qué es peor, si aguantar las vejaciones de estos enfermos o las torturas de los mortífagos"

De cualquier modo, se apresuró a atender la mesa 3, ocupada por dos grandes gigantes, y depositó las enormes jarras de aguamiel a uno y otro lado de cada uno. Parecían tener una interesante conversación, porque no se percataron de su presencia.

—Au… ese niño debe estar en algún lado…

—Hagrid sabe, pero no nos lo dirá.

Draco paró sus pasos. ¿Hablaban del gran mago Potter?

—Es poco probable que él lo esté escondiendo.

—De todos modos no lo entiendo, sabiendo que puede tener fama y fortuna…

—Lo persiguen los mortífagos.

—Ah, sí, ese Nott, ¿sabes que lo vi ayer por Hogsmeade? Iba camuflado, pero seguro que era él. Estuvo en la lucha final.

—¿Seguro? Los mortífagos no suelen ir solos.

—Si Nott está por aquí debe haber una razón. Estarán buscando a alguien.

Draco se heló aún más en el suelo. ¿Un mortífago en Hogsmeade? ¿Su amigo Nott? Quiso escuchar más, pero entonces esos brutos comenzaron a hablar en una jerga imposible de entender, y Draco debió dejar su lugar para regresar junto a la barra.

El reloj pasaba tan lento cuando las horas se sentían pesadas… Malfoy trató de calmarse. ¿Nott en Hogsmeade? Quizá estaba barriendo la zona, en busca de Potter o algún convicto mortífago. Su miedo aumentó. Deseó que Ross lo molestara para olvidarse de eso.

El frío de invierno apretaba. Draco extendió otra manta sobre la que ya había para asegurarse calor. El olor a cabra, extendido por todo el local, no le dejaba ni en su dormitorio. A través de una ventana muy pequeña situada en la parte alta de la pared del fondo, podía distinguir las siluetas de las hojas de los árboles al ser mecidas por el viento. Con los ojos aún abiertos, trató de dormirse. Qué diferente aquel lugar de la Mansión Malfoy. En su casa no había ambiente familiar que digamos, pero al menos nadie le echaría tierra por la cabeza, ni le obligaría a usar una máscara para cubrir su cara. Ningún Malfoy se avergonzaba de sus acciones. Nunca. ¿Y por qué se sentía tan mal?

—Si mi padre se enterara, sería el primero en matarme –murmuró el chico, y tras varias vueltas en la cama, cayó rendido de cansancio.

Draco se despertó muy tarde el martes y, como consecuencia, tuvo que lavar todos los platos al estilo muggle, sacar la basura y fregar el suelo de piedra. Un trabajo muy pesado, considerando que por mucho que fregara, jamás dejaría el suelo limpio. Para cuando llegó la hora de su almuerzo, estaba más cansado que el día anterior.

"Estos muggles son tontos, trabajan todo el día por unos miserables sickles. Ahora que lo pienso, mi sueldo tampoco da para mucho… es una suerte que siendo un Malfoy mi madre tenga un seguro médico ya contratado con San Mungo. Con el salario de este mes encargaré comida de otro sitio… me muero por comer pastel de Yorkshire"

Draco consideró la posibilidad de pedirle un día libre al mesero, aunque fuera por intentarlo. Necesitaba pasear y que le diera el aire.

Sorprendentemente, Aberforth le dio permiso, pero le ordenó que se vistiera con una túnica negra. Después, pasó alrededor de su cuello una medalla extraña, y su cara se llenó de pústulas y su pelo se convirtió en un corto cabello de un negro sucio, casi gris.

—¡Oye, viejo! ¡Si crees que voy a salir así, estás loco! –se quejó Draco cuando vio su reflejo.

Aberforth contuvo la risa, y replicó:

—Espero que recuerdes el castigo de un mortífago cuando encuentran a un convicto…

—Sí, sí, seguro que lo estás disfrutando.

—Ahora te puedes ir.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué pasará con mi pelo?

—¿Nunca has usado las medallas metamórficas? Mientras la lleves puesta, tendrás otro aspecto. Guárdate de ocultarla, eso sí. Y la quiero de vuelta, ya quedan muy pocas.

Draco salió echando pestes.

—¿No tiene otra que me haga mejor parecido? Aunque, más guapo de lo que soy, imposible. Sin embargo, usted debería utilizarla todos los días para cambiarse esa cara.

A lo lejos, y por primera vez, Draco Malfoy oyó reírse al mesero.

El pastel en "Las Tres Escobas" estaba delicioso, y el lugar tenía tanto encanto como carecían otros. Draco se llevó un pedazo para el día siguiente. Era la primera vez en meses que comía algo decente.

—La carne en Cabeza de Puerco está podrida… no sé cómo no me ha dado algo…

No era del todo cierto. Al principio, el primer mes, tuvo un dolor de estómago horrible. Se curó después de hacer un terrible ayuno sólo con agua, pero se juró a sí mismo que cualquier cosa que comiese allí iba a estar cocinada por él mismo. Seguro que trataron de envenenarlo, porque no le había vuelto a pasar desde entonces.

Aparte de la comida, le sentó tan bien el paseo… era una delicia sentir el aire invernal en la cara y ver las caras de la gente paseando por Hogsmeade. Al ser viernes, la villa estaba repleta de magos. Siguió caminando, alegre, para nada preocupado ya por sus pústulas o su pelo negro –aunque si le quedara sólo una de ellas cuando el hechizo terminase, el viejo se enteraría—, pero sí le asombró que hubiera jaleo en la parte más cercana a Honeydukes. Algunos se volvían, con mala cara. ¿Qué ocurriría? Se acercó un poco, y entonces los vio: sombreros negros puntiagudos y máscaras igualitas a las de su brazo. El corazón se le paró de repente. Mortífagos en Honeydukes. Sin querer, sus piernas echaron a correr en dirección opuesta, y al alcanzar la esquina de la Oficina de Correos, paró para coger aire.

"Vamos, Draco, cálmate, ahora no pueden reconocerte. Serénate y continúa el camino hasta llegar a Cabeza de Puerco".

Durante todo el recorrido pareció a punto de salírsele el corazón o explotarle las venas mientras en su cabeza aparecía el sombrero puntiagudo cada vez acercándose más a él. ¿Quiénes serían? ¿Sería Nott uno de ellos? Iban en pareja, sólo eran dos. ¿Seguro que no eran disfraces de mortífago?

—Bah, ¿quién va a querer disfrazarse de mortífago en estos tiempos? Seguro que el disfraz más codiciado es el de Harry Potter –escupió su nombre con profunda repugnancia, como siempre lo hubo hecho.

Nunca se había alegrado más de ver el bar Cabeza de Puerco delante de sus narices. De repente, la casa se le antojó un hogar por unos minutos.

Draco pasó sentado una hora frente a su espejo, se quitó la medalla y contempló cómo sus facciones propias volvían a él, su pelo rubio platino, su cara fina y delicada, y con la imagen de un Malfoy, trepó a la cama. Se acostó intranquilo, pensando en esos mortífagos. La visita de estos seres sólo podía deberse a dos cosas: o le estaban buscando a él, o a Harry Potter. Y los mortífagos siempre fueron buenos para encontrar a alguien.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Visitas quizá esperadas

_**Atención:**__ Lo de siempre, nada es mío, sólo la historia y he sufrido mucho escribiéndola, así que espero que guste. No gano dinero porque si lo hiciera, ya no tendría que buscar el trabajo perfecto._

_**Notas del fic: **__Las muertes de Severus Snape, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks NUNCA ocurrieron._

_**Notas de la autora: **__Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí subo el segundo. Este capítulo está dedicado a Kay_gatica por ser la primera en comentar. ¡Muchas gracias! He recibido muchas alertas, gracias también aunque no hayáis comentado, espero que lo hagáis en el futuro, cuando esto tome un poco más de forma._

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape, con el permiso de Aberforth, ha escondido a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Con su padre en Azkabán y su madre en San Mungo, su única preocupación diaria consiste en sobrevivir. _

**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

_PARTE I: CABEZA DE PUERCO_

CAPÍTULO 2: VISITAS QUIZÁ ESPERADAS

Draco se levantó muy pronto al día siguiente, los sábados siempre eran agotadores. Colocó la prensa en distintas mesas, colocó los platos y vasos junto a las jarras, fregó el suelo y sobre las siete de la mañana ya había gente tomando algo en Cabeza de Puerco. Prat no se había levantado ese día porque estaba enfermo, y Aberforth limpiaba a conciencia el sótano a la par que daba de comer a las cabras que por costumbre paseaban por allí y el dueño había adoptado: las bebidas de leche eran las mejores allí; por tanto Draco tenía doble trabajo, considerando que su compañero Ross no hacía las cosas fáciles y que él no podía utilizar magia, porque si lo hiciera, los mortífagos lo detectarían a través de la marca, le harían una visita y quizá le obligaran a unirse a sus filas, después de quizá castigarlo considerando que había huido sin atacar en la Batalla Final.

"Estoy harto de esto, si al menos pudiera quitarme la asquerosa máscara…"

—Eh, princesa, atiende a la mesa dos –le bufó Ross desde la barra.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? –se quejó el chico, ocupado en sacar los barriles de cerveza de mantequilla y sustituirlos por aquellos vacíos.

—Me parece que no.

—Entonces encárgate de los barriles –ordenó Draco molesto, y se dirigió a la mesa dos sin esperar respuesta, a pesar de que Ross no haría nada de eso. Estaba en la barra leyendo una revista.

Draco se aproximó a lo que parecía una pareja, un hombre y una mujer con pelo rosa.

"¿Pero qué pintas son ésas?" pensó, aunque ya nada lo sorprendía.

—Ejem, buenas tardes, ¿qué va a ser? –quiso saber, sacando su libreta del bolsillo y una pluma.

—Ah, dos whiskey de fuego, por favor, y unas papas fritas.

Para cuando el hombre levantó el rostro hacia él, Draco acabó de apuntar y se quedó helado en el sitio. Ese hombre de aspecto bohemio y de pelo castaño, con cicatrices en la cara no podía ser otro que Remus Lupin.

"No es posible… seguro que él sabe algo de Snape. ¿Y si le preguntara?" Pero recordó las sabias palabras de su padrino, y trató de componerse.

—Ejem, no le recomiendo la comida de este sitio… profesor.

Remus lo miró extrañado, y después la mujer bajita de pelo rosa. Ross se paseó cerca de ellos, y Draco rezó para que el profesor Lupin no dijera nada que lo delatara, en caso de que lo hubiera reconocido a pesar de la máscara.

—Bien, que sean entonces dos whiskey de fuego.

Draco respiró de alivio. Siempre pensó que el profesor Lupin era un lunático aburrido poco inteligente, nada que ver con su padrino. Pero ahora, se le antojaba muy interesante comparado con sus asquerosos compañeros.

—Enseguida.

Draco se retiró de la mesa sintiendo los ojos de Lupin en su espalda. Preparó las bebidas y las llevó a la mesa. Ambos hablaban animadamente. Draco las dejó a un lado y a otro y se marchó a la barra. Era mejor aparentar no conocerlos o Ross haría de las suyas. Siempre estaba al acecho de los clientes a los que atendía, siempre notaba si una mirada se veía fuera de lugar. ¿Celos, o protección? Draco podría jurar que nada de eso cruzaba la mente del gordo.

Desde la barra, Draco observaba a su antiguo profesor charlando con la chica animadamente. De vez en cuando su mirada se desviaba hacia él, y Draco disimulaba para no hacerse notar. Ross lo miraba de cerca. La mente del joven era todo un hervidero. ¿No era Lupin un miembro de La Orden del Fénix? Si estaba aquí, era porque quizá había conversado con Snape, ya que sabía que nadie en sus cabales iría a tomar algo a Cabeza de Puerco teniendo Las Tres Escobas en el lado más próximo a la estación.

"El profesor Lupin se marchará y quizá tenga noticias de mi padrino. ¿Cómo preguntarle?"

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Ross lo miraba con esos ojos de cordero degollado. Hizo una mueca, asqueado, y fue cuando la mano de Lupin se agitó en el aire.

—¡La cuenta, por favor!

Malfoy fue como un resorte hacia la mesa a entregarles la nota.

—Espero que les haya gustado, son 10 sickles con 17 knuts. Gracias.

Remus asintió y lo miró con cautela. Junto al dinero Remus tenía una nota, pero Ross vino a recoger las jarras vacías y fue fulminado al instante con una mirada de odio de Draco, que a través de la máscara, apenas se notó.

—¿Les ha gustado?

—Oh, sí, muy buena –dijo la mujer del pelo rosa. El rubio encapuchado la miró con mayor atención, descubriendo a su pariente Black, su prima.

—Puede dejar el dinero sobre la mesa, gracias.

Por consiguiente, y para no despertar sospechas, Remus lo hizo así, y cuando Draco se agachó a recoger el cambio, el profesor deslizó la nota en el bolsillo del mandil de Malfoy.

—De repente estás muy servicial –dijo Malfoy a su compañero, socarrón, cuando vio marcharse a su única esperanza con la posible sobrina de su madre por la puerta de salida.

—Oh, es para que digas que no te ayudo. Por cierto, Aberforth te necesita abajo.

Todo lo que quería el viejo era comprobar si las cosas iban bien, y con un cabreo monumental, Draco se quitó el delantal, cenó y se metió bajo las sábanas. Aberforth subió enseguida, atendió a los últimos clientes, atrancó la puerta y puso el cartel de "cerrado".

—Prat se quedará hoy aquí a dormir –anunció Aberforth—, hasta que esté curado, tiene un resfriado de los mil demonios. A ver si llega nuestro proveedor de pociones y podemos darle una pimentónica para que mejore.

—No me diga que me toca en el colchón, jefe. ¿Por qué no despierta a la princesa y me deja su cama? Él puede dormir en el suelo, le vendría bien.

—No digas estupideces, estás obsesionado con ese chico.

Ross se acercó a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?

El obeso camarero encapuchado le enseñó la mano.

—¿Qué es? –preguntó Aberforth contemplando la nota.

—Estaba en el delantal del chico. Lea.

Aberforth leyó la nota y quedó muy sorprendido.

—Así que le buscan… ¿has visto quién ha sido? ¿Tenía pinta de mortífago?

—No he visto quién se la ha dejado ahí, pero imagino que fue un señor delgado con pelo castaño y cicatrices en la cara. Yo no me fiaría… nunca se sabe.

El muchacho de pelo rubio platino estuvo expectante los siguientes días por si volvía a producirse una visita como aquélla. Quizá si el profesor Lupin sabía de su existencia y La Orden del Fénix lo estaba buscando, no tardaría en aparecer su padrino. Porque él, Draco Malfoy, sólo volvería con Snape. No se iría con nadie más. Snape no le llevaría junto a ese idiota de Potter, y los demás quizá sí. No quería tener nada que ver con el Niño de Oro, bastante humillación fue ponerse de su lado en el último momento. Sin embargo, la vida se volvió aburrida otra vez. En el local y en la prensa pronto se extendieron rumores de no más mortífagos en Hogsmeade, lo cual le daba al joven una libertad para volver a salir a la calle. Desde aquel día que se encontró con vasallos oscuros no quiso salir otra vez por miedo a que lo descubriesen, incluso bajo una apariencia normal. De modo que el siguiente viernes se dispuso a salir. Como no viera a Aberforth para transformar su cara, decidió irse con la suya. Ross, sin embargo, lo vio salir y lo llamó, alertado.

—¡Eh! ¿Adónde crees que vas así, descubierto?

—Estoy hasta ahí abajo de llevar esa estúpida cosa –replicó Malfoy, asombrándose él mismo de la expresión barriobajera que acababa de utilizar.

—Eres un inconsciente, ¿y si te encuentras con ellos?

—Psche, ni que te importara –dijo el chico saliendo por la puerta, pero entonces notó cómo una medalla flotaba sobre su cabeza hasta alojarse en su cuello.

Furioso, Draco se volvió para mirarse en los cristales del local, descubriendo una cara muy femenina, unas pestañas enormes, unos labios muy rojos y su pelo… largo hasta la cintura. Malfoy apretó los puños. Podía oír a Ross diciéndole "hasta luego, princesa, vuelve antes de las doce".

—Te odio, gordo asqueroso… muérete.

Cruzó a largas zancadas el pueblo de Hogsmeade, tomó una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, dio una vuelta por Honeydukes y decidió subir hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Apartándose de la multitud, Draco llegó a la planicie helada, cubierta de nieve. Draco—princesa se arrebujó en su bufanda verdiblanca, que conservaba aún de su estancia en Hogwarts y dio una vuelta por el lugar. Hacía años que no paseaba por allí, desde su etapa de estudiante. Él parecía ser el único visitante de la zona. Sus ojos se pasearon a un lado y a otro de la planicie y a lo lejos, junto a un árbol, descubrió a un extraño cubierto por una capa negra. Al principio pensó que podría ser Snape, porque parecía tener el cabello sobre los hombros, pero cuando lo vio moverse, desechó ese pensamiento.

—Volvamos.

No obstante, echó una última mirada al sujeto. Se acercaba hacia él, quizá porque también decidía irse. Draco no se movió. Había algo en ese hombre que le resultaba tan familiar… su mente trabajaba rápidamente intentando encontrar relación con algún conocido; su modo de andar, su manera de echar a un lado y a otro el cuerpo a la vez que andaba…

Para cuando su mente ya había localizado al dueño de esos movimientos, de ese pelo negro azabache y esa tez bronceada, sus piernas se movieron para encontrarse frente a frente con el conocido.

—¡Potter!

El aludido fijó los ojos en aquella chica alta de pelo rubio platino, de nariz fina y delicadas facciones. Sólo una persona pronunciaba su apellido de ese modo. Y la bufanda verdiblanca ayudó a despejar sus dudas.

—¿Malfoy?

Draco no supo qué decir. Le sorprendió y a la vez no se extrañó de ser reconocido por el otro. Harry Potter el Niño de Oro parecía muy cambiado, no sólo físicamente, sino también su cara parecía mostrar un aire… maduro. Harry, por su parte, acercó la cara para asegurarse de lo que veía y echó a reír ruidosamente.

—¡Jajajajajaajaja!

Malfoy lo empujó.

—Cara rajada… ¿de qué te ríes?

A través de lágrimas sin derramar, Harry lo miró con sus ojos increíblemente verdes, cautivos por dos lentes.

—Estás muy guapa, Malfoy. ¿Tu madre pensó alguna vez en cambiarte de sexo?

Los ojos de Draco se encendieron de furia, y descargó otro empujón contra él.

Harry cayó al suelo, y se levantó riendo, aún. Draco se puso en guardia, pero el otro chico agitó la mano en el aire.

—No, gracias, ahora no me apetece pelear. Pero ha merecido la pena verte con ese aspecto.

Harry se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero sus pies no le dejaron.

—¡Eh! ¿Quién te crees que eres para irte así? –reprendió Draco, cogiéndolo de la capa para zarandearlo.

Harry lo evitó, señalando con la mirada hacia el horizonte.

—Mortífagos…

Draco miró hacia donde le señalaba: un grupo de ocho personas vestidas de negro con capuchón y máscara de mortífago se dirigían hacia ellos.

—¿Cómo es posible? Dijeron que se habían ido…

Harry, con la mirada congelada, no pudo responder. Aterrado, dio unos pasos atrás.

—Mierda… me están buscando…

Los dos se miraron, deseando desaparecer de allí con toda su fuerza. Potter podría desaparecerse en sus narices, pero Draco no sin ser detectado. Echar a correr tampoco era buena idea porque se arriesgaban a resultar sospechosos. ¿Cómo actuar?

Los corazones de ambos bombeaban velozmente, dos jóvenes a merced de unos mortífagos sin piedad. ¿Y qué harían cuando vieran sus caras? Un momento… Draco no tenía su apariencia normal. Era una chica. Harry tuvo una idea. Para cuando agarró los hombros de su enemigo, los mortífagos estaban a cincuenta metros de ellos, y cuando el joven de pelo azabache aplastó los labios de Draco con los suyos, el grupo pasó de largo, no sin lanzar algún comentario.

—Estos jóvenes cada vez tienen menos vergüenza.

—El señor oscuro los hubiera lanzado un crucio…

Harry, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, esperó a que sus pisadas se alejaran, y entonces soltó a su enemigo.

Draco observó el punto en la lejanía, inspiró y se volvió hacia el otro chico. Lo empujó.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hacer eso? Agggggggh…

Draco frotó sus labios con tanto ahínco para hacer desaparecer cualquier sucio vestigio de ese mestizo que los dejó aún más rojos.

—¿Crees que me ha hecho gracia? –dijo Potter despreocupado.

—¡Eres un sucio bastardo! ¡Besarte sería la última cosa que haría en el mundo!

—¿Hubieras preferido entregarte a los mortífagos?

—¡A mí no me hubieran reconocido! –exclamó Malfoy, recordándole con la frase lo estúpido que era ese imbécil—. Soy lo suficientemente responsable e inteligente como para no salir con mi cara a la calle, sabiendo el peligro que corro.

Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de rubor.

—¡Si hubieras sido valiente desertando antes, ahora no estarías en problemas!

—¡No tienes ni idea! ¡No hables de lo que no sabes! Perdí muchos amigos.

Harry elevó ambas cejas.

—¿Amigos? ¿Qué amigos? No recuerdo que alguna vez hayas tenido amigos, Draco Malfoy.

Draco se quitó la medalla, muy enfadado. Claramente, no quería mirarlo con esa cara. Mientras la mirada de Malfoy se convertía en una columna gris de hielo, sus femeninas facciones se retorcieron para dar paso a las suyas propias, y su pelo se acortó hasta la nuca, pudo mirarlo con odio. Ahora en su cara aparecía el gesto más despreciable. Se acercó al de cabello oscuro hasta estar a milímetros de su cara.

—Muérete, cara rajada.

Harry contempló el casi olvidado rostro de su archienemigo, pestañeó y se recompuso.

—Oh, demasiado tarde, ya no hay señor Oscuro que quiera matarme.

Malfoy lo sujetó de la túnica y lo amenazó:

—No me obligues a entregarte a los mortífagos, Harry Potter, porque podría hacerlo sin dejar rastro mío alguno. Y créeme que te encontrarían. Te darían la bienvenida con un agradable "crucio".

Draco soltó a su prenda con violencia, y Harry se tambaleó, pero logró mantenerse en pie. El chico rubio, al volver en sí comprendió que ahora era Draco Malfoy y no una hermosa muchacha quinceañera, y colocándose de nuevo la medalla alrededor de su cuello, corrió raudo y veloz hacia lo que actualmente era su hogar: Cabeza de Puerco.

Por la cabeza de Draco Malfoy rodaba el incidente una y otra vez. ¿Por qué mortífagos en Hogsmeade? ¿Y qué hacía allí el idiota cara-rajada solo, sin sus amigos? Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que los mismos rumores de haberse marchado de Hogsmeade los habían extendido los mismos mortífagos, para precisamente volver a peinar la zona y encontrarse con dos de sus joyas más buscadas. ¡Y qué suerte que no los hubieran visto! Draco estaba seguro de que si Harry no hubiera reaccionado así, no sólo lo hubieran matado a él; tampoco su físico de princesa le hubiera ayudado mucho.

—Pero fue asqueroso… —dijo, recordando el beso más desagradable de su vida.

Siguió fregando el suelo, con su cabeza en otro lugar, ignorante de que otros sí tenían los ojos en él.

Y llegó final de mes. Malfoy se duchó en el cuchitril compartido, se puso sus mejores ropas y recibió su salario aquel jueves de noviembre de mano de Aberforth Dumbledore. El viejo gruñó cuando lo vio tan arreglado, y supo enseguida adónde se dirigía.

— Cúbrete bien.

Con una mirada de desprecio, Draco tapó su hermoso cabello rubio con un gorro de lana que lo aislara del frío y tomó su bufanda verdiblanca, que enrolló alrededor de su cuello, dejando visibles en su rostro únicamente los fríos ojos grises llenos de rabia.

Draco caminó hasta donde el autobús estaba aparcado. No saludó a nadie, simplemente se metió dentro mientras era conducido hasta un edificio de ladrillo rojo en cuyo letrero rezaba "Purge y Dowse, S.A."

Entró a través del maniquí vestido con pichi y pronto lo rodearon personas vestidas con uniforme verde lima.

Era su tercera visita a San Mungo. Tenía que identificarse en el mostrador con su varita, pero como ésta se perdió en los terrenos de Hogwarts, o más bien se la robó Potter, tenía que dejar una muestra de su sangre para dar fe de su identidad. Draco se dirigió a la cuarta planta y entró en una de las mejores habitaciones del hospital. Una vez dentro, el joven se quitó la túnica, el gorro y todo lo que impidiera reconocerle. También la medalla metamórfica que lo ocultaba de posibles perseguidores.

—Madre –dijo, caminando hasta la cama, donde la joven mujer yacía dormida, con el pelo ondulado repartido por toda la almohada.

Draco cogió su mano y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Cómo estás? Ya sé que he tardado en venir esta vez. Tenía que esconderme de los mortífagos. Sabes, aún están ahí fuera, y seguro que me están buscando. Pero no te preocupes, yo me esconderé de ellos, estaré a salvo.

Draco buscó en su cara algún gesto de reconocimiento o un parpadeo, sin éxito. Sin embargo, el joven no se rindió.

—Sigo en Cabeza de Puerco. Me hacen trabajar como un desgraciado, y aprovechan que no puedo hacer magia para ensuciarme las manos y humillarme. Ese gordo seboso es asqueroso, siempre me mira con lujuria, está enfermo de la mente, es a gente como él que deberían encerrar, y no a papá.

Con tristeza, Draco soltó la mano de Narcissa.

—Papá no querrá verme después de lo que hicimos, ¿crees que le habré decepcionado? ¿Me desheredará? Cuando Severus vuelva y tú despiertes, y ya no haya más vasallos del Señor Oscuro, podremos irnos a Malfoy Manor.

Draco sonrió irónico. ¿Qué posibilidad sería más probable? ¿Ver desaparecer a los mortífagos? ¿Ver dejarse caer a Snape? ¿O que Narcissa despertara? Derrumbado, pensó que nada de eso se cumpliría muy pronto.

—¿Sabes? Potter anda por ahí. El otro día lo vi en Hogsmeade, estaba solo. Casi nos reconocen unos mortífagos que pasaron, tuve mucho miedo.

Un día, el profesor Lupin vino a Cabeza de Puerco con una chica de pelo rosa, creo que era Nymphadora Tonks, mi prima. No sé si me reconoció. ¿Debería confiar en ellos? Severus dijo que no me mostrase a nadie, pero no pude evitar encontrarme con Potter. Aunque mi apariencia era la de una chica, él me reconoció. Madre… estoy seguro de que él no está solo. Estoy seguro de que a él le cuidan los de la Orden, y tiene a sus sucios amigos a su lado. ¿Quién no cuidaría al Niño Que Salvó el Mundo? Vi a gente dar la vida por él en el campo de batalla. Ese atolondrado de Neville también está aquí, y muchos compañeros suyos… Crabbe murió, madre, y Goyle… ellos eran mis amigos, ¿verdad? Eran mis amigos porque siempre estaban conmigo. Y si estaban conmigo, ¿por qué tú fuiste la única en dar la vida por mí? Potter dice que nunca tuve amigos… pero, madre, tú me quieres, ¿verdad? ¿Me quieres aunque me haya rebelado?

Draco ocultó el rostro en sus manos, se descargó derramando lágrimas retenidas hacía tiempo. No podía creer que ahora todo hubiera cambiado tanto. Eran tan popular y tan reconocido años atrás… tenía tantos lujos y tanto renombre… y ahora no era nada más que una rata repudiada viviendo en un antro sucio y oscuro.

"Siempre que veo a mamá termino llorando. Pero es que estoy jodido. Sev, ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué no vienes a por mí? Son seis meses desde tu partida, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más, estoy harto de todo. Cansado de… tener esta maldita marca"

Draco paseó la mirada por su cuarto, en busca de algún objeto punzante. Aberforth, escarmentado por las intentonas del chico a sacarse esa calavera de su brazo había despejado su cuarto de cualquier objeto que pudiese hacerle daño.

"Vaya, aquí no hay nada de nada"

Su mirada se posó en el alto espejo, el único que le devuelve su verdadera imagen.

"Si lo rompo, podré cortarme con un trozo de cristal".

Draco se dirigió hacia el espejo, habiéndose quitado la venda del brazo. Monstruoso, simplemente horrible, un Malfoy no debía tener esa marca tan atroz estropeando su tersa piel, ¿cómo es que su padre la había guardado con tanto fervor?

El espejo le devolvió la imagen de un chico cansado, con ojeras y rostro pálido, y con una mirada de determinación.

"¿Qué haría Aberforth si me viera muerto en el suelo? ¿Quién lloraría por mí si muriera? ¿Realmente le importo a alguien?"

El espejo no parecía darle ninguna respuesta. Draco elevó el puño derecho hacia el cristal, pero sabía que no lo haría. No lo haría.

—Lástima que este espejo sea tan útil para mí… y que no quiera arruinar el esfuerzo que hizo Severus.

CONTINUARÁ

¡GRACIAS POR LEER! OS QUIERO. Hasta la próxima semana.


	3. Dikki, la elfina impertinente

_**Atención:**__ Los personajes, la magia, de Rowling. El rato de inspiración, mío. _

_**Notas del fic: **__Bueno, en este episodio aparece uno de mis personajes favoritos, de invención propia, que con el tiempo también espero que sea el vuestro. _

_**Notas de la autora: **__Queridos lectores, tengo ganas de vacaciones. Por cierto, ¿hay alguien por aquí de Perú? Visitaré el país el 20 de agosto. Bueno, si tenéis recomendaciones sobre qué ver y dónde ir, estaré encantada de escucharos. Y sin más, al lío. Dedico este capítulo a mi querida Innis por sus valiosos reviews. Espero recibir muchos más. _

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape, con el permiso de Aberforth, ha escondido a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. En el episodio anterior tuvo un encuentro fortuito con Lupin, Tonks y el famoso Harry Potter. ¿Cómo los unirá el destino?_

**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

_PARTE I: CABEZA DE PUERCO_

CAPÍTULO 3: DIKKI, LA ELFINA IMPERTINENTE.

Otro día más en el espantoso antro Cabeza de Puerco, otro amanecer cubierto de nieve. Draco se duchó, se vistió, y se recuperó de las pesadillas que lo habían envuelto esa noche. En el camino hacia el bar, se encontró con Prat.

—Eh, Malfoy. Me ha dicho Aberforth que fuiste a San Mungo ayer. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

"Ni que le importara", pensó, pero sintió necesidad de responderlo.

—No ha mejorado. Sigue en coma.

—Oh, venga, anímate. Hay mucha gente en San Mungo que ha despertado del coma, tienen buenos sanadores. No hubiera durado mucho en un hospital muggle, pero aquí son buenos, de verdad. Mi padre también estuvo allí mucho tiempo, pero se recuperó.

Algo fastidiado de tener que oír las experiencias de otras personas, comentó, de un modo algo robótico:

—Pues mi abuelo murió. Allí. Viruela de dragón.

Prat decidió no hacer más comentarios —el chico Malfoy se irritaba fácilmente— y bajó al almacén.

Muy pronto el trabajo absorbió todas sus preocupaciones. Trabajando y soportando las burlas del resto de personal a través de su máscara, Draco no pensaba tanto en su situación personal. Se preguntó si estaba sacándole algo positivo a su dura vida en ese lugar tan apestoso.

—¿Qué dice la prensa, chico? –preguntó Ross cuando Draco recogía los vasos de algunas mesas.

—Yo qué sé, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? Tú podrías leerla, ¿no?

—¡No me hables así o la próxima vez convertiré tu cara en la de un elfo!

—Piérdete, mestizo asqueroso –murmuró Malfoy sin hacerle caso.

Varias personas entraron al bar. Draco siguió con la mirada a cada una de ellas, y, cuando vio bajar de forma trabajosa las escaleras al que cubría la retaguardia, lo agarró impulsivamente de su pequeño vestido, sacándolo fuera.

Un aire intenso lo golpeó. La criatura que llevaba pateó a una y a otra dirección en el aire.

—Será mejor que no entres aquí –ordenó Malfoy dejando al elfo en el suelo.

Contempló su vestimenta: llevaba un vestido verde con bolsillos y graciosos pendientes en sus enormes orejas.

—Señor, estoy de misión, no me interrumpa, por favor.

—Irónico –rió Malfoy viendo entrar otra vez a la elfina por la puerta.

La criatura fue elevada por segunda vez y puesta en la fría nieve.

—Señor, ¿no me ha escuchado? Estoy de misión.

Draco arrastró a la elfina hacia la pared del local para no ser vistos y se agachó junto a ella.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Dikki, señor.

—Di… Dikki, muy bien. No vas a entrar en ese sitio porque hay un señor, uno muy gordo y feo, que asesina a los elfos.

Dikki abrió los ojos y dio varios pasos atrás, aterrada.

—No es que me importe tu destino, pero no quiero sangre en la taberna porque me tocará limpiarla a mí, ¿entiendes? Tampoco me gustan mucho los elfos, en casa les solía echar crucios porque eran unos inútiles.

—¿Usted ha tenido alguna vez? –dijo Dikki, aparentemente tranquila.

—¿Crucios?

Dikki sonrió ampliamente.

—No. Elfos, señor.

—Sí, he tenido muchos.

Dikki ladeó la cabeza, dudosa de hacer la siguiente suposición:

—¿Alguno se llamaba Dobby?

Draco pareció sorprendido.

—Eh… sí. Se llamaba Dobby, pero ya no trabaja para nosotros.

—Lo sé, señor, Dobby es libre, trabajó para Harry Potter. Lo protegió hasta su muerte. ¿Lo conoce, señor?

—Sí, desgraciadamente. Es un maldito gusano al que adoráis vosotros y el resto del mundo.

Dikki pareció contenta. Palmeó las manos.

—¡Qué bien, lo he encontrado!

—¿De qué hablas?

—El señor Draco Malfoy, lo he encontrado. Era difícil reconocerlo con máscara, pero me dieron instrucciones muy precisas —sacó una pequeña nota y leyó—. Es irritante y muy apuesto; desprecia a los seres que no sean como él o tengan sangre pura; el elfo Dobby estuvo a su servicio; habla mal de Harry Potter.

—Lo de apuesto es cierto —el rubio se quedó paralizado y su corazón le advirtió que había hablado demasiado. A un elfo. Error—. ¿Me buscabas a mí?

—Sí, señor Malfoy. Tengo un mensaje para usted.

El corazón del joven Malfoy galopó en su pecho. ¿Y si era un mensaje de Sev?

La elfina sacó un papel y una minúscula pluma de uno de sus bolsillos y garabateó inmediatamente en él. Draco pestañeó. No sabía qué era más extraño, la idea de que un elfo doméstico lo estuviera buscando, o ver a Dikki escribiendo frente a él.

La elfina le entregó la nota y, muy apurada, indicó:

—Ahora debo irme, señor. Lea la nota.

Cuando Dikki entregó la nota, desapareció ante sus ojos.

Draco respiró hondo y se dispuso a leer la descuidada caligrafía.

"Casa de los gritos. Miércoles 22.00 horas"

—Es una cita… ¿pero quién podrá ser? Ese elfo no me ha dicho más, pero dijo que me buscaba… ¿y si lo manda Sev? ¿Y si es su señal? Aunque no sabía que Sev hubiera enseñado a escribir a un elfo doméstico…

Apesadumbrado, miró la hora de la cita. A esa hora el bar estaría atrancado y cerrado. No podría colarse por ningún lado.

Los siguientes días los pasó inspeccionando a fondo el local, en busca de algún lugar por el que pudiera deslizarse. Un sitio cutre, ¿qué problema habría? Pero tras dos noches de observación, Draco desistió. Aquel lugar podría tener de todo; mugre, ratas, aire maloliente… pero no falta de medidas de seguridad.

Y cuando llegó el miércoles por la noche, Malfoy subió al local para encontrar la puerta que daba a los dormitorios, cerrada.

¡Qué fácil hubiera sido poder utilizar "alohomora" y abrirse paso enseguida! Pero, sin magia, Draco debía recurrir a métodos muggle. De su pantalón sacó una horquilla y la introdujo en la cerradura. Tras varios intentos, sonó un clic y la puerta se abrió.

—Rudimentario, pero efectivo –murmuró satisfecho—. Ahora toca la puerta de entrada.

Esto era más complicado y no tardó en reconocerlo. Aparte de la cerradura, una tabla de madera enorme atrancaba la puerta, y él debía levantarla. Usó todo su esfuerzo, sin éxito.

—Mierda… para esto sí necesito magia… y sin magia no es posible abrir nada.

En un segundo intento, la madera se levantó, y al tratar de sujetarla, falló, y se precipitó al suelo, haciendo un ruido terrible. Draco corrió hasta su dormitorio, pero en el camino se topó con Aberforth.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Mm… no lo sé –mintió Draco—. Iba a avisarle ahora… he oído un ruido muy fuerte.

Aberforth lo miró, suspicaz, y siguió a Draco hasta el bar, seguido de Ross.

—Se ha caído la madera que sujetaba la puerta –observó Ross, vestido con un pantalón lleno de roña y una sudadera usada.

—Yo diría algo más. Alguien ha tratado de abrirla.

Draco permaneció en pie, con el corazón taladrándole la cabeza.

—Quienquiera que haya sido, jamás hubiera podido entrar –dijo Ross sonriente.

—Ni salir –dijo Aberforth, y Draco apartó la mirada—. Pero no importa, porque esta puerta, aparte de tener un hechizo fortificador, tiene un chivato.

Draco se horrorizó. Había oído hablar de los chivatos en su época de estudiante. Se ponían en los documentos importantes para asegurarse de que quien rompiera las normas, fuera revelado de inmediato. O en los objetos de los demás, para que otros no los cogieran. En Slytherin, los chivatos eran muy populares.

—Como decía… aparte de tener un hechizo fortificador, tiene un chivato. La persona que intenta manipularla sufre… un cambio en su cuerpo. Veamos, si los tres somos inocentes, habría que buscar si alguien ha podido entrar, aunque viendo la madera atravesada caída antes que abierta la puerta, puedo deducir que ha sido alguien de dentro. Bien, hagamos las comprobaciones. Ross, quítate un zapato.

El aludido lo hizo, y no ocurrió nada. Aberforth se deshizo de los dos suyos, y nada pareció anormal.

—Ahora tú, muchacho.

Draco dudó antes de agacharse. ¿Sería delatado? Y si era así, ¿cuál sería su castigo en su cuerpo?

Se desprendió despacio de un zapato y lo dejó en el suelo.

—Ahora el calcetín –dijo Ross.

Draco inspiró fuertemente, se quitó el calcetín y… lo que vio no le gustó nada. Su pie aparecía rojo y hervía como si estuviera cocido.

—Bien, caso resuelto –dijo Aberforth, volviendo a poner la madera atravesada.

—Idiota, ¿qué intentabas hacer, escaparte? –rugió Ross dándole una patada.

—¡Claro que no! –se defendió el chico, notando escocer sus pies.

—¿Y qué querías entonces?

Draco se enfrentó con aquella mirada.

—Dar un paseo. Me encontraba mal.

Las facciones del viejo se contrajeron y en un segundo, lanzó una bofetada, dejando el rostro de Draco ahora sin máscara visiblemente marcado.

—¡No me mientas! ¡Eres un desagradecido! ¡Te ocultamos aquí para que no te encuentre nadie y sólo se te ocurre fugarte! ¿Quieres ir a Azkaban?

—Jefe, sugiero que lo entreguemos a los mortífagos como detractado –dijo Ross muy sonriente, dejando ver sus dientes roídos y partidos.

—¡Pero es cierto! –dijo Draco, con lágrimas en los ojos, furioso de impotencia—. ¡Sólo quería salir un rato!

—¿Por qué no me lo pediste?

—¡Porque es muy tarde y sabía que no me dejaría! –obvió el chico.

Lo habían humillado, y odiaba sentirse humillado por alguien. La humillación no era para un Malfoy. Cualquier sangre sucia, sí, pero no un Malfoy.

—Puede ser, pero ahora nunca lo sabrás.

Draco miró con rabia el reloj mágico de la entrada. Las 22.30. Dudaba que a esa hora lo estuvieran esperando.

—Como castigo, pasarás la noche conmigo –propuso el gordo, henchido de orgullo.

El interior de Draco se deshizo. Si alguien podía ser cruel con él de algún modo, era Ross.

—¡No seas idiota! –rugió Aberforth—. ¡Ya te dije que no te obsesionaras con el chico! –y, volviéndose hacia Draco, dijo—. Tu castigo será el siguiente: ya no te ayudaremos a cubrirte cada vez que salgas a la calle. Si te topas con mortífagos, será problema tuyo. No me gusta que la gente abuse de mi confianza. Este es el primer aviso, Malfoy. Con tres avisos, serás expulsado de Cabeza de Puerco sin miramientos ni arrepentimientos sobre quién te trajo aquí. ¿Entendido?

Draco bajó la cabeza, consciente de su poder de decisión nulo en aquel lugar.

Realmente, el viejo había sido benévolo, y Draco lo sabía. Podría haberle dejado en manos de ese enfermo ex mortífago, y jamás hubiera salido sano de su cama. Por dentro, agradeció que Cabeza de Puerco tuviera a un jefe como Aberforth. Si algo conservaba el mesero, era la misericordia. Como Dumbledore, el hombre que él mismo estuvo a punto de matar con su varita.

Draco no durmió esa noche. ¿Cuándo sería la próxima vez que tuviera una oportunidad como aquélla? Dikki lo visitaría otra vez, seguro. Le parecía extraño, pero el mensaje vendría de Severus. ¿Quién, si no? Así pues, se mantuvo alerta los siguientes días.

—No hago más que trabajar en esta asquerosa ratonera –dijo, mirando a la puerta de salida en busca de un par de orejas puntiagudas—. Llévame de aquí, Sev.

Algo rozó su trasero, y Draco se dio la vuelta, alertado.

—¿Dónde quieres que te lleve, princesa? –murmuró Ross muy cerca de su cara.

—Apestas, me das asco –dijo Draco apartándose, tapándose la nariz a través de su máscara.

—No creo que seamos muy diferentes… mira –dijo, elevándose la manga izquierda de la túnica—. Bonita, ¿eh?

Draco contempló con profundo rechazo la marca tenebrosa. Él también la tenía, y eso no lo hacía muy diferente del gordo mesero. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta, lo ignoró y, mientras oía sus risas atrás, se preparó la comida y la bebida y se apartó en una mesa. Al rato de estar comiendo, oyó una llamada de Aberforth, y se levantó enseguida para reunirse con él.

—Draco, ¿cómo estás?

El muchacho se sonrojó: era la primera vez que lo llamaba por el nombre. Había querido hablar con él después de lo que pasó hace dos noches, pero con Ross revoloteando constantemente por allí fue imposible.

—Señor, no intentaba fugarme esa noche.

El viejo lo miró, receloso.

—¿Palabra de mortífago? –dijo, sarcástico.

Draco lo ignoró y fue hacia su mesa, no sin ser detenido por él.

—Te creo, chico. Pero es hora de que lo admitas. Eres mortífago, aunque no estés en su lado, como Snape. Pero, al igual que hubo magos y magos, también ha habido mortífagos y mortífagos.

—Ah, claro, yo estoy entre un mortífago y un mago. ¿Cómo se le llama a eso?

—Como tú quieras, Draco. La vida es para que tú la hagas como quieras, ahora que has elegido. Tu padre no quiso pensar más allá, se dejó llevar, y mira cómo ha terminado. Por tu bien, sé buen chico ahora que has madurado, para que tu madre pueda sentirse orgullosa de ti.

Malfoy se tragó las ganas de espetarle palabrotas por haberse atrevido a hablar de su padre pero en lugar de eso se dirigió, algo más aliviado, de vuelta a su mesa, donde su plato estaba a medio acabar. Engullió deprisa, se ayudó a tragar con la cerveza de mantequilla y agarró el periódico.

—¡Eh, chico! –dijo una voz frente a él.

Malfoy se quedó parado mirando una página abierta.

"Rumores sobre el paradero de Harry Potter"

El chico observó obnubilado la foto movible junto al titular. El pelo negro azabache moviéndose con cuidado; sus ojos firmes, su mirada limpia e intensa a la vez.

— Ugh… —dijo Malfoy dejando el periódico a un lado.

—¡Chico, te estoy llamando!

Draco elevó la mirada para encontrarse con Ross.

—¡Qué quieres ahora, maldito! –dijo, furioso.

Ross sonrió ampliamente. Sonrió y sonrió hasta que los dientes postizos se le hicieron evidentes. Cuando Draco no recibió respuesta, volvió a sumergir su mirada en "El Quisquilloso" y aquel titular.

—¿Quieres mirarme otra vez? –insistió Ross acercándose más a él.

—No me da la gana –dijo Malfoy sin mirarlo. ¿A qué venía este imbécil a molestarlo? ¿Es que ni siquiera iba a dejarlo tranquilo?

Al rato, alguien jugaba a frotarse con su pierna. Draco perdió la paciencia, se levantó y agarró a Ross de la camisa sucia y mugrienta.

—Si vuelves a tocarme, te haré sentir la ira de un Malfoy.

El gordo mesero juntó el entrecejo, confuso, un gesto de desilusión en su rostro. Para cuando quiso contestar, Malfoy ya había desaparecido. Abajo, en su cuarto, el muchacho rubio, con el corazón a cien, se quitó la máscara, se arrodilló y miró muy fijamente al espejo.

—Odio este sitio, odio al viejo y al gordo seboso, odio trabajar aquí, odio a los muggles y odio a Potter.

Inspiró, pero no se quedó tranquilo.

—Odio a los mortífagos, odio a Potter.

Mirando su propio reflejo, trató de que ese nombre sonara con repulsión.

—Odio a Potter.

"No lo estás haciendo bien, Draco, suenas muy suave"

—¡Te odio, Potter!

"Ahora está mejor"

—¡Me das asco, muérete Potter!

Draco se levantó con náuseas. Sabía la causa: había tenido otra de sus pesadillas, sólo que esta vez no era atrapado por mortífagos, ni matado ni torturado por su padre: era violado por Potter.

—¿Qué mierda de sueño es ése? Me siento sucio…

Draco trató de componer su figura, peinó su fino cabello delante del espejo, se lavó la cara cuatro veces, se cambió el vendaje del brazo después de haber frotado la piel con jabón y, sin ningún ánimo se dirigió al bar subiendo las escaleras del sótano. Era muy tarde, no obstante, no le preocupaba cualquier sermón que pudiera recibir.

—Quita la nieve de la entrada, chico –fue todo lo que Aberforth le dijo.

¿Se estaría ablandando? Draco sonrió, podría aprovecharse de eso.

Cogió lo que los muggles llaman rastrillo y comenzó a apartar la nieve de la entrada.

"¿Cuándo dejará de nevar? ¿Cuándo volverá Sev?"

A la vuelta del local, el chico vislumbró una oreja puntiaguda. Cauto, se acercó a ver quién era. Dikki se asomó con cuidado.

—¡Oh, eres tú! –dijo Draco asombrado.

Había pensado que la elfina volvería y no iba a desperdiciar la ocasión de coserle a preguntas.

—Dime, ¿te manda Severus Snape? ¿Quién es tu amo? Dime quién quiere encontrarse conmigo.

La elfina agitó la cabeza a uno y otro lado, y sus pendientes se movieron al unísono.

—No estoy autorizada a dar información. Pero mi ama me pide que por favor se reúna con ella.

—¿Tu ama? ¿Quién es?

La elfina guardó silencio.

—No vas a decírmelo, ¿eh? Estás bien entrenada, hasta sabes escribir y todo. En fin, si eres tan lista, dile a tu ama que la hora que me puso la última vez no fue buena, y que reconsideraría encontrarme con ella sólo si me dice qué planes tiene para conmigo.

—Escriba, señor Malfoy, la hora en la que quiere verla. También el día. No me iré hasta que no me haya dado esa información.

Draco miró a la criatura resentido y algo asombrado.

—Además de pedante eres marimandona. En mi casa no hubieras durado ni un día.

—Señor Malfoy, escriba, por favor.

El chico observó los movimientos y la cara de Dikki.

—No tiene sentido que insista, ¿verdad?

—No, señor.

—Muy bien –Malfoy garabateó un día y una hora concreta. El lugar no le preocupaba, siempre que no necesitara ir muy lejos, así que puso "Casa de los gritos". Los mortífagos no volverían por ahí.

Dikki desapareció de nuevo con la nota en la mano y Draco se concentró en la tarea de apartar lo que quedaba de nieve en la entrada.

—Señor, necesitaría salir el lunes por la tarde.

Draco se hallaba en el almacén de Cabeza de Puerco, frente a un ocupado Aberforth, que iba ordenando la comida en la cámara frigorífica.

—¿Tienes una cita, muchacho?

Draco bajó la cabeza.

—Voy a ir a pasear.

El viejo lo miró, receloso.

—¿Y por qué el lunes? ¿Por qué no vas el domingo?

Draco no se alteró un ápice, tan buen actor resultaba en aparentar cuando fuere.

—¿Me dará permiso para el domingo, señor? Iré a pasear el domingo si usted prefiere. No se lo he pedido porque suele haber más trabajo.

Aberforth escrutó el rostro ahora descubierto del joven Slytherin, en busca de algún signo de sudoración o nerviosismo que hicieran evidente una mentira, pero no halló nada.

—El domingo no podrá ser, como has dicho, ve el lunes. Pero sólo te daré dos horas.

Draco sonrió, triunfante. Perfecto autocontrol Malfoy.

—Gracias. Oh, una cosa más. ¿Tiene antídotos de pociones?

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

—Tengo una ligera sospecha de que alguien trató de seducirme con un filtro de amor. Debería emplear a gente más respetable.

Seguidamente, se marchó, dejando al viejo con una cara de sorpresa increíble.

Draco Malfoy salió por la puerta del local más mugriento de Hogsmeade con su propio rostro y su hermoso cabello rubio oculto bajo un gorro de abrigo. Dio grandes zancadas hasta llegar al lugar. No sabía cuánto le demoraría, así que no quiso entretenerse yendo a otros locales. No obstante, si hubiera sabido con quién se encontraría, hubiese ido antes a "Las Tres Escobas". No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que una bruja se le apareció. Una bruja de su edad, con el pelo rizado hasta mitad de la espalda y una túnica de auror.

—Hola. Veo que recibiste a mi elfina.

Draco paseó su mirada gris por aquel cuerpo femenino, con profundo estupor, reemplazado por repulsión cuando vio de quién se trataba.

—Granger…

—Oh, qué bien que me recuerdas, así me ahorraré muchos detalles –dijo la joven, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Primero, saber cómo estás, qué haces… no te ves muy bien, pareces delgado –dijo, escrutándolo con descaro.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa?

—Vamos, Malfoy, colabora un poco. Créeme que no he recorrido este largo camino para dejarme insultar por ti.

—Entonces escupe por esa sucia boca y así será más fácil para los dos.

Hermione le dio la espalda y juntó sus manos enguantadas para darse calor.

—Bueno… —se volvió—. Iré al grano. Verás, ahora, soy auror. Pertenezco a un grupo de magos que protegen a quienes están en peligro, esto es, las víctimas de los mortífagos. No se me hace muy raro pensar que tú estés entre ellas.

Draco la miró con sorna.

—¿No has venido hasta aquí para ser insultada y sí para arriesgarte a pedirme que me una a tu sucio grupo?

—No es una obligación, Malfoy. Estamos contactando con aquellos magos que puedan tener problemas porque sus familias estaban en el otro lado para darles protección. La mayoría no luchó en la batalla final, pero tampoco levantó las varitas ante nosotros. ¿No te parece justo que se os dé una nueva oportunidad?

Draco hirvió por dentro. Impulsivamente, separó los pasos que entre él y Granger y la enfrentó a mílimetros de su cara.

—¿Justo? ¡Yo te diré qué es justo! ¡Sería justo que yo estuviera en mi casa, con mi madre y mi padre! ¡Sería justo que todos hubierais muerto y que mis amigos siguieran vivos!

El rostro de Hermione se enfureció.

—Siento lo que ha pasado, pero ¡no sólo tú has perdido a gente querida en la batalla! ¡Todos hemos sido víctimas, Malfoy! Aunque la diferencia sea que quizá yo me alegro de que el señor oscuro haya desaparecido… para siempre.

Draco no respondió, sintió una quemazón en su brazo. Hermione abrió la boca varias veces hasta decidirse a preguntar:

—Dime una cosa, Snape… ¿está contigo?

¿Snape? ¿No se suponía que todo esto era obra suya?

Así que ella no lo había buscado porque su padrino se lo había pedido. Snape no colaboraba con ese grupo, y si eso era así, debía existir alguna razón oculta de que le buscasen tan insistentemente. Quizá buscaban conseguir información de él a través de Malfoy. Van listos. Se maldijo por haber creído que sería rescatado por Sev de aquel antro oscuro y tedioso, todo era… una broma del destino.

—Nunca te diré dónde está.

Hermione no se dio por vencida: examinó el rostro del Slytherin en busca de alguna emoción.

—Si vienes, te llevaré junto a Harry.

Las mejillas de Draco se colorearon de forma imprevista. Furioso, exclamó:

—¿Y por qué querría yo estar con ese idiota?

—Él también se siente solo.

Draco se volvió.

—No me importa. ¡Que se muera! ¡Maldito Potter! No me busques. Diles a tus amigos que no me has visto. No iré a ninguna parte.

Comenzó a nevar cuando el heredero Malfoy abandonó el lugar y llegó sin aliento a "Las Tres Escobas" para tomar algo y reponerse de lo sucedido. ¡La sangre sucia buscándolo para protegerlo! ¿Significaría eso que Snape seguía con los mortífagos? Y si le había preguntado por su paradero, tampoco ellos sabían nada. Podía pensar dos cosas: que lo querían utilizar a él, a Malfoy, para averiguar el paradero de Severus, o que realmente tuvieran buenas intenciones, quisieran ayudarlo por lástima porque Snape había desaparecido… ninguna de las dos opciones se le antojaron buenas, y el muchacho no podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo. Con razón esa elfina era de Hermione. Ella le habría enseñado a escribir y a ser tan cursi.

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno, la cosa se va poniendo emocionante. ¿Se dejará rescatar nuestro tozudo Draco? Algo me dice que tendrán que trabajárselo.

Muchas gracias por leer. Déjame tu opinión si te ha gustado... y si no, también. Buen finde


	4. El brazalete HD

_**Atención:**__ No gano un duro escribiendo esto, básicamente porque no puedo reclamar los derechos, que corresponden a J.K. Rowling y a la productora que ha convertido esta saga en película. _

_**Año:**__ Fic situado al final del 7º. Post-batalla._

_**Notas del fic: **__¡Slash! No leas si no gustas de las relaciones chico-chico.___

_**Notas de la autora: **__Debido a la gran cantidad de reviews recibidos este fin de semana (gracias mil), actualizaré dos veces esta semana. Si veo que la historia sigue gustando, haré 2 actualizaciones en vez de 1. Ya, ya, es verano y todos tenemos más tiempo y ganas para leer. Bueno, este capítulo se lo dedico a Tom Felton por explicarle a su entrevistador qué es el Drarry como si los hubiera leído. Chico, tú sí que sabes dar a la audiencia lo que quiere._

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape, con el permiso de Aberforth, ha escondido a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Ha tenido un casual encuentro con el también buscado Harry Potter y ahora Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, pero el chico la rechaza. _

**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

___PARTE I: CABEZA DE PUERCO_

CAPÍTULO 4: EL BRAZALETE H/D

Días después, mientras el chico más joven de Cabeza de Puerco cenaba, apartado en un rincón del local, sintió un tirón en su calcetín. Sin perder de vista su plato, alzó la pierna en un intento fugaz de ver qué había ocurrido. Ahí, pegado en su calcetín, había una nota.

"Si no eres un cobarde, vendrás al mismo sitio y a la misma hora, el martes. Esta nota tiene un hechizo. Si vas a venir, quémala"

"Oh, otra notita de Miss Granger. Sin duda su elfina lo habrá traído aquí apareciéndose en tiempo récord. ¿Por qué insiste?"

Sí, ¿por qué insistir?, se decía Malfoy. Sin embargo, su vida en el antro oscuro era tan patética y aburrida y su curiosidad tan grande, que el mismo martes se encontró de nuevo camino de La Casa de los Gritos. Su cita ya estaba esperándolo. Pero no era Hermione Granger. Un nudo se formó en la garganta del joven Slytherin. Unos ojos brillantes y muy claros lo miraban, expectantes y con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Malfoy.

—Te odio, Potter.

—…Créeme que el sentimiento es mutuo –fue la respuesta que recibió.

—¿Acaso crees que puedo escaparme siempre que te dé la gana para vuestro estúpido jueguecito?

El chico lo miró, aparentemente, sin entender. Se acercó y, sin mediar palabra, le agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Suéltame, cara rajada.

—El tiempo de los enemigos se acabó. Vas a venir conmigo.

Nadie pareció reparar en un chico moreno de pelo despeinado arrastrando a otro de ojos claros con gorro y bufanda tapándole la cara. Minutos después, y sin apenas aliento, ambos se recuperaban sentados frente a frente en una de las mesas más próximas a la ventana de "Las Tres Escobas".

—Bien, ahora vamos a hablar como adultos –sentenció Harry—. Podrás hacerlo, ¿verdad, Malfoy?

—No estoy aquí con Harry Potter. No estoy en un bar tomando algo con el imbécil de Harry Potter.

Harry se acomodó en su silla, sonriente y despreocupado.

—Oh, sí, insúltame todo lo que quieras si eso te hace bien —y se agachó para recoger algo que había caído de su abrigo.

Harry contempló ahora mejor al chico sentado frente a él. Sus pómulos altos parecían más marcados, y sus ojos lucían decididos. Draco empezó a observar cosas que antes no había visto.

Draco alzó la mirada, e, incómodo, repuso:

—No me mires, Potter.

—¿Por qué ya no sales a la calle con tu otra cara? Me gustabas más de chica.

Draco se burló de él sin mirarlo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Yo creía que tanto tiempo soñando con Voldemort te había hecho excitarte con hombres.

—Ah, aún sabes gastar bromas. Eso significa que no estás tan mal como parece.

Draco arrojó todo el líquido de su bebida a la cara de Harry, quien apenas se inmutó.

—Oh, si no querías más cerveza podrías habérmela ofrecido. Me la hubiera tomado… de otra manera –sonrió Harry, divertido, limpiándose la cara.

¿Qué le pasaba a cara rajada? ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? No parecía incomodarle su presencia, a pesar de que Draco se estaba enfadando. Harry notó algo extraño en la actitud de su Némesis: desde que se habían encontrado, evitaba mirarlo y hacía esfuerzos por estar lejos de él.

—Oye, ¿por qué no me miras? ¿Temes enamorarte de mí?

—¿Quieres morir, Potter?

El otro no respondió, sólo sonrió.

—Adelante, lánzame el hechizo y ambos tendremos a los mortífagos en un segundo delante de nosotros.

Aquella observación tenía mucho sentido. Así que el chico sabía lo de la marca oscura...

—No sé qué hago aquí contigo, imbécil, me voy –dijo Draco dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Harry lo siguió y lo empujó a la nieve, cayendo sobre él. Draco se revolvió hasta estar boca arriba mientras el chico de pelo negro lo inmovilizó con sus piernas sobre las caderas. Harry se sumergió en la mirada de su enemigo y le inmovilizó los brazos.

—Estás resentido, ¿no es eso? Pégame hasta hartarte.

—No, Potter, no te acerques –pidió Draco cerrando los ojos muy fuertemente, lo que no evitaba percibir su aroma a grosella.

—¿Acobardado ahora? –dijo él acercándose aún más.

—¡Mierda, Potter, no te acerques! –dijo el rubio, revolviéndose.

No es que Draco fuera más fuerte, aunque no parecía estar pasando más hambre que el Gryffindor, pero su deseo de evasión era tan grande en ese momento que dio la vuelta con su cuerpo y ambos rodaron ensuciándose de nieve, por el suelo.

—¡Suéltame! –gritó el rubio, desesperado.

Harry abrazaba el tronco de su enemigo para no dejarlo marchar.

—No… ah… hasta que no digas que vendrás conmigo…

—¡Contigo! ¡No sueñes, Potter!

Ambos se detuvieron en la lucha para tomar aliento. Harry, de nuevo encima de Draco, dejó caer su cuerpo en el de su rival. Ambos pechos subían y bajaban debido al esfuerzo. Harry se elevó unos centímetros con ayuda de sus brazos para mirar al otro a la cara. La pálida piel de Malfoy era tan parecida a la nieve en invierno…

—Draco… —oyó el aludido, muy cerca de su oreja.

Tan cerca, que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al escuchar su nombre de pila. Quiso enfurecerse, empujar a Potter y darle una paliza, pero se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes mirándolo con pretensión y no pudo hacer nada; no pensó, no se movió un ápice…

"Draco, reacciona, ese estúpido héroe quiere dejarte fuera de juego con alguna artimaña suya, por eso te mira así… pero no puedo… la poción… me hace sentir cosas por Potter…"

Las manos de Draco se movían solas, hacia el cuerpo de su enemigo, y si él mismo no despertaba, si no afloraba su autocontrol Malfoy tiraría al traste todo su renombre. Vio cómo Harry acercó la mano a su cara para retirarle un mechón de pelo. Se armó de valor y cerró los ojos.

—El jueves, a la misma hora. Si no vienes, te iré a buscar a Cabeza de Puerco.

Poco a poco notó cómo el peso de su cuerpo desaparecía, y, cuando abrió los ojos, Potter ya no estaba sobre él, ni próximo a él: se había ido.

Aquella noche tuvo una sesión forzada frente al espejo. Lanzó todos los insultos y amenazas que creyó posible, tratando de evitar que la poción hiciera sus efectos. La hermosa cara de Potter se le aparecía frente a él, y por cada vez que lo hacía, Draco escribía una cruz sobre el cristal usando su dedo.

"No sólo ha tenido el descaro de decirme que me fuera con él, sino que me ha citado otra vez… maldito…"

Sería muy fácil no ir a la cita, pero si a Potter se le ocurría entrar en Cabeza de Puerco preguntando por él, había peligro de que algún indeseable se enterara. Un momento… Harry no haría algo así… no le pondría en peligro…

—Uh, ya le estoy llamando por el nombre. ¡Reacciona, maldita sea! ¡Quiero el antídoto, viejo asqueroso!

O quizá sí lo haría. En sexto estuvo a punto de matarlo con un hechizo de magia oscura. Draco decidió ir nuevamente al sitio de la cita, pero tuvo clara una cosa: ese gordo seboso pagaría por haberle puesto un filtro en su bebida.

Harry sonrió triunfante cuando vio la figura de Draco Malfoy apostada frente a la alambrada de La Casa de los Gritos.

—Si no fueras el Niño de Oro, diría que te alegras de verme, idiota.

—Eres un poco descortés, Malfoy, ¿no te han enseñado cómo se saluda a la gente? –dijo, mientras se acercaba a él.

—Claro que sí, he tenido padres que me han educado…

Draco vio cómo Harry intentaba controlar su ira. Él tenía una misión y ni el más bajo insulto Malfoy le iba a impedir cumplirla.

"Ignoraré todo insulto que Malfoy dirija hacia Harry", se prometió el de pelo azabache, y cambió su cara disgustada por otra más amable. Cogió a Draco del brazo y lo llevó de vuelta a Hogsmeade.

—¡Eh, idiota, no te acerques! ¡Sé caminar solo!

—Tengo miedo de que huyas, maldito cobarde.

—Voy a pegarte, Potter.

—Hazlo ya, estoy esperando –dijo el joven con mirada amenazante.

El revuelo de la gente yendo y viniendo entre la villa hizo olvidar a Draco su siguiente respuesta. Los locales de Hogsmeade ya estaban adornados con borlas y motivos navideños, y la gente iba de un lado a otro con evidente espíritu navideño.

Harry llevó a Draco hasta otro lado de la villa, tras Dervis&Banges. Harry se agachó para desenterrar del suelo un objeto muggle llamado altavoz, viejo y medio roto, y se agarró a él.

—Pon tu mano aquí, Malfoy.

—¿Qué dices?

Harry cogió la mano del chico y la puso sobre la fría superficie.

—¿Es un traslador?

La respuesta la tuvo cuando alrededor suyo ya no había espacio entre locales, sino un sucio callejón oscuro. Draco miró alrededor mientras Harry se peleaba sacando algo de su túnica.

Malfoy reconoció inmediatamente la entrada al Caldero Chorreante.

—¡No voy a ir a ese antro de mala muerte! –se quejó, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

—Es irónico que digas eso cuando trabajas en uno.

Draco se encontró con la arrebatadora sonrisa de Potter, y se sonrojó.

—¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

—Fácil –dijo Harry comenzando a andar—. Tengo que comprar los regalos de Navidad y tú vas a ayudarme.

—¿De qué hablas? –escupió Draco siguiéndole, mientras ambos atravesaban la pared de ladrillos rojos—. ¡No soy ningún alma compasiva que quiera hacerte compañía para comprar regalos a tus sucios amigos!

Harry se volvió.

—¿En serio? Volvamos entonces a Cabeza de Puerco. Por tu actitud, veo que prefieres mezclarte con gente como esa.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de Cabeza de Puerco? ¿Te dedicas a observarme clandestinamente, Potter? Ya sabía yo que no podías olvidarme fácilmente…

—Idiota –dijo él caminando—. Te vio el Profesor Lupin trabajando allí. Y me contó muchos detalles, como tu máscara negra, y tus ruines compañeros…

—Oh, y ahora sientes lástima, ¿no es eso? No necesito tu compasión, estúpido cara cortada.

Ambos se encontraban ya dentro del Callejón Diagón. Había más actividad que la última vez.

—Oh, mira, a Ron le encantará esto –dijo el chico observando una túnica de gala azul con reflejos.

Draco observó la prenda y lo encontró divertido.

—Si le regalas eso, tendrá un shock y habrá que llevarlo a San Mungo. Sus padres nunca han podido permitirse algo así.

Harry apretó los dientes, pero se contuvo. Abrió la puerta de la tienda de Madame Malkin cerrándola en las narices de Malfoy, compró la prenda y salió.

—¡Y tus modales, Potter! Me has dejado aquí como si fuera un perro –se quejó el chico rubio.

—Me dijiste que podías caminar solo, deduje que también sabrías abrir una puerta y entrar a una tienda –se burló el otro, dando grandes zancadas para ir a la siguiente estación: Flourish and Bloots.

—¿Qué crees que le gustará a Hermione de aquí? –dijo Harry casualmente.

Draco estaba más ocupado en ocultarse de los mirones que de otra cosa.

—¡Oye! Te estoy hablando –dijo Harry enfadado.

—Ah, ¿y a mí qué me cuentas? No tardes mucho en elegir, a esa rata de biblioteca le irá bien cualquier cosa.

Harry lo miró con desprecio.

—Bueno, tú que eres tan culto, ¿por qué no eliges algo? ¿O acaso no has leído lo suficiente?

—Claro que he leído. Pero no conozco a la sangre sucia.

—Dijiste que cualquier cosa iría bien –habló Harry enfadado.

—La culpa es tuya por traerme aquí de compras. Te estoy aguantando y tú me pides que te dé consejo para los regalitos de tus amigos. ¡Vas listo! –y desapareció tras una estantería para curiosear algunos libros.

Draco gustaba de leer, y hacía tanto que no salía de Cabeza de Puerco, que la tentación de mirar los últimos libros editados pudo con él. No era un obseso de la lectura como podría serlo Hermione, pero leía para agudizar su inteligencia. Arañó varios volúmenes para echarles un vistazo. Una voz que lo contemplaba, asomando la cabeza por su hombro, dijo:

—¿Esos son buenos, Draco?

Malfoy tuvo un buen sobresalto.

—¡Por Merlín, Potter! No te acerques tanto.

—¿Y por qué no? –dijo el otro sin moverse.

—No me gusta –indicó Draco sin volverse.

—¿Me tienes miedo? –susurró Harry aún más cerca.

Por el aspecto de los nudillos de su archienemigo adivinó que no había sido bueno provocarlo. Harry fue estampado contra una de las estanterías con fuerza, mientras el rubio salía por la puerta de la tienda sin decir nada.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué se le veía nervioso al ponerse tan cerca? Ocurrió lo mismo en Hogsmeade cuando se tiró sobre él.

Rápidamente, Harry hizo las compras en la librería y siguió a Draco, que caminaba hacia el Apothecary, un sitio bastante viejo y con olor a huevo podrido, donde se podía comprar cualquier ingrediente para pociones.

—¡Eh! ¿Dónde vas?

—Yo también necesito hacer compras –fue la respuesta de Malfoy.

—¡Espera!

Los muchachos entraron en la tienda y estuvieron mirando en derredor hasta que la tendera, una mujer anciana, se les acercó.

—¿Qué desean?

—Um, necesito un antídoto contra la Amortentia y los ingredientes necesarios para una poción de euphoria –dijo Draco recordando los nombres de cada una de sus deseadas pociones.

Una, para la cura; otra, para una dulce venganza. Casi se le salieron las lágrimas de los ojos sólo de pensar en cómo urdiría su trampa y cómo ese capullo que había intentado hechizarle debía ser castigado.

—Pagará él —dijo Draco arrimando a su rival hacia el mostrador.

—¿Perdón? —Harry lo miró, alucinando y susurró—. Malfoy, no se debe ir a comprar sin dinero.

—Si me hubieras avisado de que vendríamos aquí, lo habría traído. Así que tú pagas —estableció el rubio, y Harry puso las monedas sin dejar de mirar con odio a su acompañante.

Al salir, la cara de Draco había cambiado totalmente. Ahora lucía determinada y con signos de satisfacción.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? ¿Y por qué necesitas un antídoto contra una poción de amor? –preguntó el de pelo negro, curioso.

Entonces los hechos le vinieron a la mente como azotado por un salvaje viento.

—¿No será que…

Su garganta fue inmediatamente presionada por una mano enguantada.

—Ni una palabra, Potter, ni una palabra.

—¿Te habías enamorado de mí? –dijo, mientras recobraba la respiración cuando fue soltado— ¿Fuiste lo suficientemente imbécil como para tomarte eso?

Draco se encaró con él.

—Por si no lo sabes, soy tan atractivo que algunas tienen que utilizar métodos como ese —porque bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a decirle a Potter que su enamorado era un gordo seboso con la marca oscura que probablemente le doblaba la edad.

—¿Cómo han hecho una poción para que te enamores de mí? Quien te la diera sería más torpe que yo en pociones…

—No hay nadie más torpe que tú en pociones, cara rajada. Estaba hecha para enamorarse de lo primero que uno viera. Cuando me la tomé sin saberlo, leía la prensa. Es vomitivo que tengan que poner fotos tuyas todos los días.

Harry estaba fascinado. Nunca se había tomado una poción de amor, y le pareció curioso saber qué sentiría la otra persona. Sin pensar, lo agarró de la mano.

—¿Qué crees que haces, imbécil? –dijo Draco soltándose.

—¿Puedes resistirte? –quiso saber el chico, mirándolo con ojos de experimento.

Draco guardó los ingredientes de las pociones a salvo en un bolsillo y una burbuja malévola explotó en su interior.

—Yo sí, pero, ¿y tú?

Los ojos verdes se movieron de un lado a otro, temerosos. El rubio se echó a reír ruidosamente.

—Parece que de pronto te ha entrado miedo, Potty.

—Cla… claro que no.

El joven se midió con el moreno, hasta estar a apenas centímetros.

—¿No me encuentras atractivo?

—Eres… un imbécil, Malfoy.

Draco elevó el mentón de Harry, quien estaba como paralizado por la mirada de mercurio, y susurró:

—Ahora dilo otra vez pero con gemidos…

Harry empujó a Malfoy fuera de su espacio, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Eres… un enfermo.

Ahora los ojos grises se clavaban en él como puñales de deseo.

—Hay… muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

Harry se agachó y le lanzó una bola de nieve, que fue a golpear de lleno en su rostro pálido.

—¡Despierta, Malfoy!

Los rasgos del Príncipe de Slytherin se retorcieron, y apretó los labios, ávidos de rabia.

¡PUM!

Había hecho caer al suelo nevado a Harry con un empujón. No parecía que se hubiese resistido.

"¿Qué me está pasando? Siento que quiero poseerlo…"

Draco se lanzó sobre él y, como si no hubiera sido suficiente con la pelea de la vez anterior, ambos cuerpos volvieron a rodar por la nieve, en desesperado combate uno contra otro. Harry se sentía mareado, y su rival no parecía estar en control de la situación precisamente. Parecía como si alguien lo estuviese poseyendo de forma salvaje. Cuando al moreno se le agotaron las fuerzas, bajó la guardia para recuperarse, algo que jamás debió hacer. La cara de Draco Malfoy, ahora sobre la suya, parecía sugerir un mal final para él, y su mente parecía tramar algo espeluznante. Con una mueca de total superioridad y a la vez disgusto en su rostro, Draco inmovilizó al chico y sentenció:

— Ahora dilo otra vez, Potter.

Y sus labios cruzaron el poco espacio que les separaba tan rápido, que Harry no pudo cerrar los ojos como acto reflejo. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy comía de su boca con una fiereza absoluta, se le paró el corazón.

—¿Qué pasa, Potty? No es la primera vez que nos besamos. Aunque entiendo que esta vez te haya gustado más. Es evidente, cuando quien lo hace soy yo.

Harry lo miró desconcertado. Si Malfoy no le hubiera contado el rollo de la poción, por Merlín que habría pensado que estaba poseído por el Señor Oscuro.

Nadie sabía qué le ocurría a Prat: cada vez que su boca se abría, era para hilar una y otra palabra sin sentido alguno.

—Iremos… mortífagos, venta barril, trasfondo de Hogsmeade.

Aberforth tuvo que viajar esa semana para traer una mercancía, y estaba siendo un infierno trabajar en Cabeza de Puerco con Ross al mando. Draco contempló desde la barra, cómo el cojo Prat decía tonterías a cualquier visitante del bar, causando el hazmerreír en la clientela, y, cómo un feliz Anthony Ross se desternillaba desde su posición al otro lado de la barra. Draco jamás había entablado amistad en Cabeza de Puerco, con nadie, ni siquiera con el jefe, pero en alguna ocasión, Prat le había ayudado con las tareas y de hecho, fue el único que no se burló de su apellido. Como en Hogwarts, Draco no tenía realmente amigos porque cada individuo Slytherin podría destruir la amistad si eso significaba un obstáculo a su meta. Sin embargo, sí se protegían entre ellos si se daba la ocasión o se hacían favores. Y Draco estaba cansado de ver balbucear cosas sin sentido a Prat y, sobre todo, al mesero Ross disfrutando de lo lindo con algo que parecía sospechosamente firmado por él.

—Sickles… con escobas y una snitch. Fue whiskey con manzana…

Encapuchado y con su delantal, Draco se deslizó con la misma elegancia y ligereza que una serpiente hasta donde el mesero estaba, y, contemplando desde allí a Prat, dijo, con su característica forma de hablar:

—¿Te parece divertido jugar con las pociones?

A Ross se le acabó la risa de un golpe.

—¡Tú ve a hacer lo tuyo!

Draco lo miró con tal repulsión que si las miradas matasen, Ross estaría muerto y enterrado.

—Aberforth no querrá saber que usted se ha estado divirtiendo a costa de nosotros… —lo intentó Malfoy, de forma irónica.

—No creerá nada de lo que un mortífago le diga –repuso el otro, altivo.

—Bien –sonrió Draco, pero su sonrisa iba cargada de sarcasmo venenoso—. Si hemos de jugar, juguemos. Sólo recordarte que me gané una mención de honor en la materia de pociones cuando estudiaba… no hace mucho de eso.

—Y dime, ¿de dónde sacarás los ingredientes? –se mofó el otro—. Oh, olvidaba que no puedes salir a comprar… y sin Aberforth aquí nadie te dará salida si yo soy el jefe. Claro que –se pasó la lengua por los labios—… podría considerarlo a cambio de algún favor por tu parte…

—Un Malfoy no se arrastraría tan bajo.

—Ahora tu papá no puede ayudarte, así que tendrás que aguantar lo que te echen, princesa.

—Eso ya lo veremos, gordo asqueroso –insultó Draco con una amplia sonrisa.

Prat llevaba horas haciendo el ridículo, y cada vez más clientes entraban a verlo para reírse. Draco maldijo no tener su varita, no poder lanzar un Crucio por tener que depender de esa mala calaña. Prat lo miraba, parecía pedir ayuda a gritos, con sus incoherentes conversaciones.

Como hubiera tantos a quienes atender, Draco aprovechó una ocasión en la que Ross tomaba nota a unos clientes en la mesa más lejana para acercarse con su porte arrogante hacia Prat y tirarle de la manga.

—Yo atenderé. Tú ve a la barra.

En los ojos de Prat brilló la salvación de hacer el ridículo y se esforzó para decir:

—Agh… agra… sola y la.. chico.

Draco lo miró como si fuera tonto.

—La próxima vez vigila bien lo que bebes y comes. A cambio deberás hacer mi ronda el siguiente jueves. ¿Entendido?

Prat no pareció molesto por eso. En lugar de reprenderle al joven Malfoy su caradura pidiendo algo a cambio, añadió, en un sinfín de palabras sin sentido:

—Puerta cerrar… yo… agravio.

—Tío, no entiendo nada. Escríbelo –ordenó Malfoy sacando una pequeña servilleta de papel.

Prat sonrió de oreja a oreja y escribió "Gracias, chico. Yo cerraré hoy por la noche"

Draco sonrió también cuando vio la nota. Sería el cielo ver cómo Prat cerraba el bar cuando Ross había ordenado que lo hiciera Draco para humillarlo.

—Vaya, me emocionas.

"Espera a ver su cara", garabateó el hombre, y Draco hizo una mueca de superioridad.

—Espe… jajaja… sucio viejo, en la barra –rió Prat, y levitó las jarras de la mesa dos y tres.

El efecto de la poción se pasó a lo largo de la noche, pero Ross estuvo riéndose del hombre y su estómago hasta dolía. Malfoy no podía alegrarse, aunque reconociera que Prat fuese tonto. Nada había en el mundo en ese momento que odiara más que a ese estúpido gordo mesero. Incluso Potter había ocupado otro sitio en su memoria. Pensándolo bien, los efectos de la amortentia le daban una ventaja para tratar con Potter. Podría hacer lo que le diera la gana con Potter siempre que estuviera bajo esa poción. Cuando lo besaba no sentía náuseas, sino unas tremendas ganas de volverlo a hacer, y al mirarlo ya no se le antojaba despreciable, sino atractivo. Y Potter parecía asustado cuando eso ocurría. Ninguna de las formas en las que Malfoy lo molestó en el pasado había hecho mella en el joven de la cicatriz, pero bastaba que el joven lo acorralase y le hiciera algún comentario sexual, que Potter no sabía por dónde salir.

—Será divertido, lo utilizaré como venganza por haber encerrado a mi padre.

Esa misma semana, antes de que Aberforth viniera, Draco se largó otra vez con Potter. Como los efectos de la poción seguían haciendo mella en Malfoy, le sugirió al moreno verse porque en su mente no dejaba de aparecer su imagen. El héroe, que, según Draco, tiene la obligación instintiva de ayudar a todo el mundo, se ofreció para que ambos se vieran durante ese mes con un ingenioso sistema.

—Cuando quieras verme, dale la vuelta a este brazalete. Está hechizado y me lo comunicará en el momento.

Draco había contemplado con cierto asombro e indecisión la placa de plata de siete centímetros de ancho, y cuando observó que iba marcada con la inscripción H/D, le devolvió el objeto.

—Cómo pretendes que me ponga esto. Es exagerado, tienes muy mal gusto. Además es muy cursi.

Harry lo miró casi enfadado.

—Está bien. Seguiré enviándote a Dikki, como gustes. Sólo pretendía hacer más llevadero tu rollo de la poción.

—¿Es necesario poner las iniciales, como si tú y yo fuéramos una pareja de tórtolos? –dijo, irritado.

—No seas idiota, claro que es necesario. Es el vínculo para comunicarnos. Si pongo cualquier otra letra, el objeto no reaccionará. Hay que poner las iniciales o los nombres de las personas. Creía que tenías conocimientos sobre estos objetos.

—Mi materia es pociones, ¿recuerdas? –dijo él en su característico y enfermizo tono ególatra.

—Um, hablando de pociones, ¿qué hiciste con el antídoto que compraste? ¿Acaso te gusta estar enamorado de mí y por eso no lo tomaste?

Draco rió con ganas.

—En tus sueños, Potter. No es asunto tuyo lo que hice con él. Ahora me voy.

En su apresurado marchar, le arrebató a Harry el brazalete y, más tarde, se lo colocó en el brazo. Ahora tenía un modo de comunicarse con él que nunca hubiera pensado.

CONTINUARÁ.


	5. Una venganza planeada

_**Atención:**__ Nada es mío, es de J.K. Rowling, blablablá..._

_**Notas del fic: **__¡Slash! No leas si no gustas de las relaciones chico-chico.__Si hay alguno que no entiende algo de este episodio, podéis preguntar. Lo he revisado muchas veces pero no sé si me ha quedado claro._

_**Notas de la autora: **__Después de pasar toda la semana un poco enganchada viendo entrevistas de Tom Felton, prometo que voy a dedicarme un poco más a revisar esto. Tengo que dar las gracias a todos los que estáis ahí detrás, la bonita comunión de una autora con todas las personas que están al otro lado, el modo en cómo lo que comparto pueda tener y transmitiros sentimientos. Es una de las cosas buenas que tiene escribir. Y después de esta chapa, os dejo con el fic. Es un fic largo y no esperéis respuestas tan rápidamente. Todo se revelará a su momento (y espero hacerlo bien). _

_El capítulo presente va para Pilikita y Kororito, ¡espero que te guste!_

_En mi perfil os dejo mi live-journal, por si queréis agregarme._

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape, con el permiso de Aberforth, ha escondido a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Ha tenido un casual encuentro con el también buscado Harry Potter, Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo. Uno de los meseros de Cabeza de Puerco le ha echado amortentia en la bebida y ahora Draco tiene que escaparse para ver a Harry Potter y así calmar las necesidades de su cuerpo. Jura vengarse del gordo seboso violador de rubios sexys._

* * *

><p><strong>POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO<strong>

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

_PARTE I: CABEZA DE PUERCO_

CAPÍTULO 5: UNA VENGANZA PLANEADA

* * *

><p>Sólo tenía dos días más hasta que Aberforth volviera. Y no iba a perder esa oportunidad. Mezcló bien los ingredientes en un viejo caldero encontrado en el almacén, de cara al espejo, para regodearse viendo su cara de entera satisfacción.<p>

—Mmm… qué divertido es jugar con pociones…

Cuando estuvo preparada, la introdujo en un tubo para, cuando fuera el momento preciso, deslizarla en la bebida de cierto individuo no grato. Miró su imagen en el espejo, que le devolvió una cara calculadora, fría y maquiavélica.

Después llamó a Prat.

No pretendía trabajar en equipo, pero quería darle la oportunidad de hacerlo por la humillación que sufrió el joven la última vez. Prat, sin embargo, criado en Hufflepuff, no parecía disfrutar la venganza.

—Eh… ¿qué es, Draco? Me das miedo, eres un Malfoy, eres capaz de haberle puesto veneno.

Malfoy no se enfadó por el comentario, al contrario, le dio orgullo. Le encantaba la sensación de sembrar miedo y turbación en la gente, le daba poder. Era increíble poder sentirlo.

—No seas miedica, mira que si te acobardas lo haré yo de todos modos.

Prat, aún con el tubo en la mano, no se decidía.

—Mira que si es algo fuerte…

—Lo que te hizo a ti no lo fue.

—Eh… sí, pero ya está olvidado.

—Tu problema es que eres un cagado y van a meterte todos los goles que puedan en la vida –insultó Draco, obviando la diferencia de caracteres entre ellos.

Y, sin añadir nada más, empujó el codo de su compañero, haciendo que la poción se vertiese dentro del whiskey de fuego. Prat dio un respingo.

—Ya está. ¿Ves como no ha sido tan difícil? A veces me pregunto cómo es que Aberforth dejó trabajar aquí a mierdas como tú.

Prat, a pesar de su sentido de la responsabilidad, disfrutó la escenificación. Al principio se preocupó por si aquello afectaría a la clientela, pero en realidad hubo espectáculo. Draco no podía más que reírse con todos sus sentidos mientras veía al gordo mestizo de Ross subirse a una mesa y bajarse los pantalones mientras cantaba canciones populares de magos. Después se echó por encima una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y se puso a bailar desnudo en el local.

Draco jamás recordaba haberse reído tanto. Los efectos de la poción euphoria desaparecieron esa noche.

"Ese imbécil puede vengarse", era lo que Draco temía. Sin embargo, aparentemente, Ross parecía visiblemente turbado por lo sucedido, además de cabreado. Al día siguiente, echó a Draco del local y dijo que no volviera hasta que Aberforth viniera, deseándole ser apresado por algún loco anti—mortífago. Draco, con una ancha sonrisa de orgullo, se dispuso a pasar el día entero de vacaciones consigo mismo. Pero como su presencia no era suficiente, y necesitaba a alguien que lo adorase, giró el brazalete plateado.

Potter se plantó frente a La Casa de los Gritos horas después.

—Tengo el día libre –anunció Draco satisfecho.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Al rato, indicó:

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo quiera pasar contigo?

Draco obvió:

—Has venido.

—Me iré, entonces –dijo Harry echando a andar.

—¿Dónde vas a ir tú sin mí? –Draco lo seguía.

—¿A un sitio donde nadie me moleste?

—Confiésalo, Potter, te gusta que nos veamos. El rollo de ayudarme con la poción es sólo una excusa.

Harry se volvió para encararlo.

—Veo que tu exacerbada autoestima sigue intacta. Gracias, pero no necesito moscones.

—Coño, Potter –dijo Malfoy situándose a su lado—. ¿Dónde has aprendido ese palabrerío? Creí que sólo alguien con propiedad usaba esas palabras.

Harry se detuvo, y al rato siguió caminando. Seguía nevando, y los copos caían sobre los jóvenes, pero no había viento que impidiese cubrir cualquier superficie.

—¿Y tú? No me digas que esa palabra muggle te la ha enseñado tu padre…

—Puedo hacerte una demostración de lo que me ha enseñado mi padre –dijo Draco, sonriente.

—No, gracias, tuve suficiente maldad con tu Señor Tenebroso.

Los dos seguían en su alarde de decirse cada vez más cosas hirientes, y sin embargo caminaban codo con codo hacia algún sitio.

—Sinceramente… si no aprecias mi presencia, eres imbécil. Poca gente tiene el privilegio de caminar conmigo.

—Todo esto se acabaría si decidieras venir conmigo y dejar ese antro de poca monta donde estás.

—Te lo he repetido mil veces: sólo si Snape viene a buscarme.

—¿Prefieres trabajar como un muggle? Creí que no te gustaba…

Draco metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

—¿Quién te chiva todo eso?

—Dikki me ha dado detalles. Te observa a veces tras los cristales.

Draco se juró a sí mismo matar a la elfina cuando la viera. No, mejor se la dejaría a Ross, que haría buena cuenta.

—Y dime, Potter, ¿dónde me llevas hoy?

—He dicho que no voy a pasar el día contigo. Tú me estás siguiendo –dijo Harry anudándose la bufanda por segunda vez y despejando su pelo de cualquier rastro de nieve.

—Ya te gustaría eso.

—Malfoy, eres un cansino.

Harry decidió desaparecerlos. El moreno parecía cansado, no sólo de las idioteces de Malfoy, sino por alguna extraña razón. Sacó un bote de su abrigo y lo bebió.

—¿Qué bebes?

—Una medicina muggle.

Malfoy lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

—¿Tienes algo contagioso y no me lo has dicho?

—Sí, tengo una enfermedad muggle. Pero no querrás saber.

—Sólo dime si es contagiosa.

Harry sonrió de forma traviesa.

—¿Tienes miedo de haber cogido algo?

—Tú tienes la sangre mezclada, claro que tengo miedo.

—¿Y por qué me besaste? –dijo él, ofendido y a la vez divertido.

—¿Porque me han puesto Amortentia en la bebida?

—Tú presumes de tener autocontrol. ¿Dónde lo dejaste ese día?

—Oh, lo retuve para no violarte.

—¡Agh!

Los chicos caminaron un poco y se detuvieron: habían llegado al centro de Londres, Picadilly. Era una mañana de nieve y sin embargo la ciudad estaba llena de vida. Todo corría tan rápido como siempre. Draco siguió a Harry hasta una cafetería, donde éste ordenó té para ambos y unas pastas.

—Eh, Malfoy, es comida, no lo mires así.

—Eso es lo que tú dices. Puedes envenenarme.

—No soy tan malvado como tú y si hubiera querido hacerlo no habría tardado tanto tiempo. Vamos, come.

Draco se introdujo una de esas pastas y masticó. Siguió masticando, y bebió un sorbo de su té de Darjeeling.

—Basura muggle –sentenció.

El chico llevó luego a Draco a pasear por la ciudad y cuando llegó la tarde…

—Vamos –dijo Harry metiéndose por un hueco con escaleras hacia el suelo.

—¿Qué es esto? Está lleno de suciedad, es asqueroso.

—Es el metro muggle.

—¿Por qué no usamos un traslador?

—Creí que disfrutabas viviendo tu vida muggle –rió Harry introduciendo el ticket por la rejilla.

—Desearás no haber nacido, Potter. ¿Por qué no me desapareces?

—Ten, mete esto por aquí.

Malfoy, confundido, aunque con garbo, introdujo el ticket y pasó por el torno.

El de pelo negro sacó de nuevo su botecito de medicina y bebió.

—Ahora estaré apretado con muggles que tendrán cualquier enfermedad contagiosa como este asqueroso de Potter… —murmuró para sí, pero el de ojos verdes le oyó.

Llegaron una parada después para alivio del rubio, al número 135 de Shaftesbury Avenue, en Leicester Square, donde, majestuoso, se alzaba el gran cine Covent Garden, un edificio alto y grande con un farolillo chino en lo más alto, con una gigantesca entrada y un letrero enorme que rezaba "Odeon", adornado con una ventana semicircular en dorado.

—¿Qué es esto, Potter? –dijo Draco algo irritado, aunque supo reconocer la belleza del local.

—Esto es un cine. Aquí se proyectan películas. Lo usan los muggles cuando quieren salir a divertirse.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a la entrada, igual de pulcramente adornada que el resto, Draco parecía algo intimidado, pues no se veía dentro del decorado. Cosas para muggles, qué estupidez.

—¿Cuál quieres ver, Draco? –se volvió Harry para señalar cuatro inmensos carteles pegados en una de las paredes.

Draco echó un rápido vistazo, pero enseguida dijo:

—¡Yo qué sé! Tú eres el experto. ¿Para qué preguntas?

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Harry pidió las entradas de una peli de culto y pagó. Ambos fueron acompañados hasta una de las salas y dirigidos con una linterna hacia su asiento, donde se liberaron de guantes, bufandas y demás. Harry notó la incomodidad de Malfoy, y sonrió.

—Siéntate.

—¿Dónde me has traído? Estaríamos mejor en las Tres Escobas –refunfuñó el rubio, sentándose junto a Harry.

—No seas rollo. El cine es divertido. Ahora –dijo guiñando el ojo—, espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

Harry desapareció en la oscuridad y Malfoy comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Oteó la cabeza del resto de muggles que aparecían y desaparecían en los asientos, y otros llevaban bebida hasta su butaca, y algunos otros bolsas con extraños plásticos blancos que se metían a la boca. Draco tuvo arcadas.

La pantalla era enorme, y también podrían caber fácilmente más de 50 personas. Justo cuando Draco pensaba cómo podría proyectarse la imagen en la pantalla, alguien se hizo un hueco a su lado.

—He vuelto –dijo Harry sonriente, y tendió a Draco un cubo enorme de palomitas de maíz.

—Agg, yo paso –dijo Draco mirando hacia otro lado.

—Bebe, al menos –sugirió Harry tendiéndole una limonada.

La limonada no parecía nada mal, Draco tuvo que reconocerlo. Pero prefería cualquier bebida mágica a ese tonel de sabores artificiales.

Entre la oscuridad del lugar y la luz lanzada sobre sus rostros por la gran pantalla, Draco observó con cuidado el perfil de Potter. Su cara estaba muy cerca y podía definir el modo en cómo sus labios formaban palabras y la longitud exacta de su nariz. Entonces, entendió.

—Un momento, Potter. Seguro que lo estás disfrutando —susurró.

Harry se volvió, sin entender y habló aún más bajo.

—Tú, trayéndome aquí, disfrutas de mi fastidio, ¿no es cierto?

Harry pestañeó, pura inocencia reflejada en su hermoso rostro.

—¿Por qué crees que soy tan retorcido? Te recuerdo que el Slytherin aquí eres tú.

Él había pagado el transporte, las entradas y la comida. Quiso darle lo mejor al rubio porque sabía que estaba acostumbrado a cualquier lujo. Y ahora el muy egoísta se permitía decir que su buena intención escondía algo.

—Si no quieres estar aquí, vete –dijo, enfadado, volviendo la cara a la pantalla y cogiendo un buen puñado de palomitas—. Pero no te acompañaré de vuelta.

Le parecía que Draco tardaba en contestar. Y es que el de pelo plateado no podía separar los ojos de Potter. Sentados tan juntos y con aquella atmósfera cálida, aunque estuviesen rodeados de mirones, fue algo que no le pasó desapercibido. Alargó la mano hasta tocar su rostro, lo volteó sin miramientos y lo besó con pasión. Harry trató de coger aire, al ser pillado por sorpresa, pero algo en su interior le instó a continuar con el beso, a saborear algo tan prohibido que jamás hubiera pensado, aunque sólo fuera esa vez, hasta que Malfoy se tomara el antídoto.

Draco no tenía planeado alargar el beso demasiado, y menos tragándose toda la sal que había ido a parar a su boca, pero Potter tenía los labios suaves y un aroma a grosella que lo hicieron continuar un poco más.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban en un lugar público y no era nada "polite" besarse en un cine, apartó a Malfoy enseguida.

—Pueden vernos –fue su excusa.

Draco tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, sabía que no había hecho el ridículo con lo que acababa de pasar.

—Parecía gustarte…

El sonido del comienzo de la película alertó a ambos jóvenes, que enseguida siguieron el contenido de la misma. Al finalizar, Harry notó un golpe en su hombro derecho: la cabeza de Malfoy había caído sobre él, dormido, agotado probablemente del viaje o aburrido por haber estado tantas horas sentado.

Mientras la sala se vaciaba, Harry decidió esperar un poco más y tomó algo de su medicina mientras oteaba al enemigo.

"Durmiendo, Malfoy parece tan bello… eh, no, no, no es bello, pero parece buena persona". Contemplándole por unos minutos y a sabiendas de que debería despertarle antes o después, Harry alargó su brazo izquierdo y lo apoyó tímidamente en la cabeza de su Némesis.

"Oh, el pelo de Malfoy es suave y fino… no como éste, duro y rebelde"

Nunca había estado tan cerca de él y probablemente jamás tendría la oportunidad de verlo detenidamente, así que se apresuró a memorizar sus facciones: sus pómulos elevados, su barbilla puntiaguda… era una pena que fuese tan creído y arrogante, y tan desagradable.

"Me hubieras gustado como novio si no fueras tan racista…"

Esa manía del rubio de meterse con todo el mundo, de intimidar, de desprestigiar a los demás sólo por su apellido o su abolengo… No era correcto. Pero en el fondo, quizá se sentía solo y esa era la razón de su modo de ser. Con un padre como Lucius, era lógico haber sido malcriado… aunque besaba tan bien…

— Draco… eres un imbécil… pero me gustas.

¡Qué divertido aquél día! Malfoy hubiera jurado que saliendo con Pansy habría sido mejor, pero ninguna otra cita le había divertido más que aquella con cara cortada.

—Qué fácil ha sido –dijo, orgulloso.

Cuando acabó la película, él, Draco Malfoy se había lucido haciéndose el dormido, descubriendo que el famoso Potter estaba prendado de él.

—Sólo dos besos y ese idiota ha caído. Seguro que se había fijado en mí en el colegio, pero lo disimuló, sabiendo que no hay posibilidades.

* * *

><p>Hacía sus conjeturas mientras contemplaba el sucio y viejo techo de un cuarto, sobre una cama con dosel, pequeño espacio indigno de un Malfoy. Pero era un premio. Se había permitido el lujo de pasar la noche en el Caldero Chorreante. Inscribiéndose con un nombre falso, descansó hasta bien entrado el día, y, una vez su ego satisfecho, regresó a Cabeza de Puerco.<p>

El jefe había llegado y le había reprendido duramente, a pesar de las excusas que soltó el chico en su defensa, y tras un enfrentamiento con Ross, Aberforth se llevó aparte a Malfoy y le enseñó la portada de "El Profeta".

—Espero que a partir de ahora, el señorito Malfoy nos honre más con su presencia. O, de lo contrario, asumirá el riesgo de ser atrapado por aurores.

Malfoy levantó una ceja, pero pronto leyó el titular: "Luz verde a la captura de mortífagos". En él se anunciaba el comienzo de la persecución de aquel que portara la marca para enviarlo a Azkaban.

—Estupendo. Ahora me debo esconder de los aurores.

—Créeme, explicarles que eres un mortífago convicto no te ayudaría a que te dejaran en paz. Te llevarían con ellos hasta asegurarse de que no mientes.

Draco quedó pensativo. ¿Quién, aparte de él y de Snape, sabían que Draco se volvió contra el Señor Oscuro? Evidentemente, aquellos presentes en la batalla final. Y sólo uno lo vio huir de Voldemort. Lo que quería decir que sólo y únicamente el Señor Potter, podría reconocerle a él como retractado del lado de las tinieblas. Y oviamente, Potter sabía que tenía la marca. Rogarle protección iba contra sus más bajos instintos. La palabra de Draco no serviría con los aurores, lo cual le mantenía aún encerrado bajo protección del viejo Aberforth, hasta que Snape se dignara a volver… si áun seguía vivo. Era tanto tiempo sin noticias, que Draco hasta había pensado en la muerte de su padrino.

—¡Oh, joder, esto apesta! –finalizó el muchacho, arrojando el periódico al suelo.

Malas, muy malas noticias. Un escuadrón de aurores no tardaría en visitar "Cabeza de Puerco" y en levantarles sus raídas túnicas para contemplar la marca tenebrosa. Y aquel que encontraran, se lo llevarían. Era la ley que el mundo mágico esperaba, y que había tardado en tomar forma hasta ser aprobada. Eso, sumado al ansia de ver al Niño de Oro debido a los efectos de la poción, tenían a Draco en un estado de nervios considerable.

—Snape deberá esconderse de los aurores, porque lo vieron marchar hacia el otro lado… mierda. Y eso supone que mi padre seguirá en Azkaban. Y mi madre, comatosa, en San Mungo. Y su hijo dorado limpiando mierda y arrastrándose para que Potter tenga piedad y le deje vivir.

Antes muerto que rogando a Potter. Antes maldito que seguir a Potter.

* * *

><p>Salió de Cabeza de Puerco mirando a uno y otro lado, se retiró la capucha; después de todo, ir cubierto no era la mejor solución, ahora que los aurores iban por ahí cazando mortífagos. No le había hecho gracia aquel titular, ahora su futuro estaba condenado. Sin embargo, se confió en tener un poco más de tiempo, los aurores se concentrarían en dar caza a aquellos que quedaban como servidores del difunto Señor Oscuro. Escupió en la nieve, su destino final sería el mismo. O a lo mejor, presentando algún papel con ayuda del jefe se libraba de Azkabán y seguía trabajando para la comunidad mágica durante el resto de su vida… Dirigió sus pasos desde la parte de atrás de la taberna para después alejarse hacia Honeydukes, siguiendo el Pasaje de la Bruja Tuerta entre árboles nevados y el lago congelado. Las piernas arrastraban su pesado cuerpo con dificultad. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una figura delgada y cubierta por una túnica negra hasta los pies y una capucha que le ocultaba el rostro apareció de la nada. El hombre se quedó clavado en el suelo nevado hasta que el visitante se acercó a él.<p>

—No nos conocemos —dijo el joven vestido de negro, con su voz juvenil— ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Conocí a tus padres y verte en Hogsmeade hace tiempo me ayudó a ver de qué lado estabas.

—De acuerdo, no tengo mucho tiempo —dijo el joven, contemplando el panorama, atento a cualquier posible movimiento—, ve al grano, decías que tenías una información para mí.

—No sé cómo decírselo, ya le dije que hay una pega —dijo el hombre gordo rascándose su inexistente frente—, hice un Juramento Inquebrantable. Puedo morir si revelo detalles.

—No me jodas, siempre fui bueno con los acertijos, ¿por qué no intentas formar alguna frase coherente, de la cual pueda sacar algo?

El gordo entrecerró los ojos, no por la nieve, porque no caían copos, sino por el esfuerzo al pensar.

—Um… yo no soy bueno creando acertijos, pero creo que mi pasado mortífago podrá ayudarme a eso, si la jerga no ha cambiado.

—No lo ha hecho —dijo el otro satisfecho. Su humor parecía aumentar; había venido a por información importante y no se iría sin ella; sería su coronación futura.

Después de una larga pausa, el gordo sonrió hasta hacer visibles sus dientes postizos y declaró:

—Los mejores whiskys de fuego huelen a cabra.

El joven mortífago frunció el ceño, preparado para algo más complejo.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó, oculto por su capucha.

—Si lo ha entendido, es todo. Y no actúe enseguida, podrían sospechar. Espere hasta Navidad. Me marcho.

—¡Un momento! —el gordo se detuvo, a sus espaldas—, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me das esta información? Necesito saber que no es una trampa.

—No lo es, pero podría comprobarlo. Podría comprobar mis motivos, ¿verdad?

El joven sonrió a través de su sombría aura y extrajo una varita de su túnica.

—¡Legeremens!

Duró apenas unos segundos, pero el joven mortífago se retiró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, desapareciéndose con estilo. El gordo mesero escaneó de nuevo el lugar: el terreno estaba libre, a excepción de una vieja cabra desorientada. Pensó que la venganza era tan deliciosa como un pastel de Yorkshire.

* * *

><p>Tras una semana, en víspera de Navidad, Draco permaneció trabajando duramente para luchar contra los efectos de la poción. Ahora su situación era desesperada, el antídoto comprado había desaparecido. Trató de asaltar el armario de Aberforth por si estuviera allí y sólo consiguió ser castigado otra vez. Habló con Prat, más bien le ordenó ir con urgencia al Callejón Diagón a hacerse con el preciado antídoto, pero Aberforth, atento a todo lo que traía cada uno desde que Ross fuera humillado en el bar, se lo confiscó. No había más remedio que pedírselo a Potter, y salir a la calle, arriesgándose a ser visto. Con un movimiento rápido de muñeca, giró el brazalete.<p>

No nevaba, pero el viento cortaba su cara, al igual que las manos, resguardadas bajo unos guantes, y su cuerpo, helado, bajo la túnica, aguardando su esperanza. A lo lejos, lo vio llegar. Sus manos se hicieron puños, pero, a pesar de estar helado y frío, su cuerpo hablaba por él. Draco asintió. Satisfaría su hambre y luego lo pediría.

En menos que se dice "quidditch" se encontró abrazando a su enemigo como si el mundo fuera a terminarse ya.

—Mmmm… qué efusivo –dijo Harry sonriente, y trató de zafarse del abrazo de Malfoy.

Con avidez e intensidad, buscó los labios de Harry, los cuales le calmarían en un instante, y podría tomar control de sí mismo otra vez. No le sorprendió que el otro no lo alejara, pero sí la respuesta que le dio el chico.

Harry se sumergió en los orbes plateados y lo correspondió con fervor, atacando su labio inferior mientras sus manos sujetaban la cabeza de Draco para no dejarle ir.

—¿Quién es… el efusivo? –preguntó Draco cuando ambos pararon para respirar.

La cara de Harry estaba tan roja, no se sabe si debido al calor o al frío, aunque, algo avergonzado, se apartó de su enemigo.

—¿Has leído la prensa? –preguntó.

La sonrisa torcida de Malfoy le dio la respuesta.

—No deberías esconderte en Cabeza de Puerco. Irán a buscarte.

—¿Y qué importa? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por lo que me pase?

Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Desde… desde que… desde que me besaste.

Draco rió con ganas, ante el abochornamiento de Harry.

—¡Vaya respuesta! Eso no se lo cree nadie, Potter.

Harry le lanzó una bofetada. Draco pareció asombrado.

—Oh… ahora pegas como las nenas…

Ambos se miraron desafiantes: Draco, con su dura mirada gris cargada de adoración oculta y Harry, con sus ojos llorosos contenidos por la rabia.

—Bueno, vayamos al grano, te he llamado porque necesito el antídoto contra la poción de amor. El mío ha desaparecido.

—¿Y crees que voy a dártelo? –dijo Harry, con una punzada de dolor.

—Estoy cansado de pensar todo el día en Potter, y soñar con Potter. Ve al callejón Diagón y tráemelo. Te esperaré aquí.

Harry observó cómo Draco se sentaba bajo uno de los árboles de los alrededores. Furioso, gritó:

—¿A quién crees que vas a darle órdenes? Además, ¿por qué no has ido tú a buscarlo con tu medallita?

—No es asunto tuyo, cara rajada. Ahora, ve –dijo, tranquilamente sentado. Como lo viera aún de pie sobre el mismo sitio, insistió—. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Ve o me helaré!

Harry no sólo estaba avergonzado. Se había declarado delante de su rival, y éste sólo quería deshacerse de ese sentimiento que les había reunido. Se sentía mal por fijarse en alguien tan rastrero y asqueroso como Malfoy, quien, sin duda, habría utilizado los efectos de la poción para alguna cosa, seguro. Y ahora, que ya no necesitaba esa cosa, lo trataba como si fuera basura. Escupió con saña y dijo, asqueado:

—No puedo creer que te haya besado.

Harry se elevó por la planicie hasta desaparecer. Malfoy reía. Tras una hora esperando bajo la nieve, el de pelo platino giró el brazalete. Como no se presentase, lo giró una y otra vez… en vano.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

¡Reviews, please!


	6. Ocultándose

_**Atención:**__ Nada es mío, es de J.K. Rowling salvo la historia y maquinaciones que uso a voluntad._

_**Notas del fic: **__¡Slash! No leas si no gustas de las relaciones chico-chico._

_**Notas de la autora (un poco largas hoy): **__¡No creais que me he olvidado de publicar! Recibí 20 reviews en el último episodio, algo que me llena de alegría, me encanta conoceros a través de vuestros comentarios. Y sí, todo esto se merecía publicar entre semana, pero como este episodio necesitaba revisiones urgentes, no tuve tiempo de subirlo antes. Prometo subir otro el lunes o martes. De todos modos este lo he hecho muy largo para saciar vuestra curiosidad. _

_Quiero dar las gracias a come-madera-Innis cuyos mensajes me mantienen entretenida entre semana y saludar cariñosamente a Orseth (tus palabras me llegaron) y a Galdor Ciryatan, que ya son muchos años valorándome en el mundo del slash; a angelic . dead por dirigirse a mí porque le gustó mi perfil más que mi fic (por cierto, que sepas que ser soltera no tiene nada de malo, yo lo soy); a himextina que me sigue desde el principio de esta historia y a muchos más que espero poderos dedicar algún episodio conforme el tema avance. _

_Este, va para Randa1 por su extraordinaria inteligencia (lo adivinó todo) y confieso que me enfadé mucho cuando vi que ya no era tan misteriosa mi trama. Randa1, es mi episodio favorito y espero que te guste tanto como a mí. Ya vamos llegando al final de la parte "Cabeza de Puerco" para sumergirnos en otro escenario completamente diferente._

_¡Aquellos que usáis el Live Journal, agregadme! _

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape ha escondido a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Poco después de un encuentro con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo. Uno de los meseros de Cabeza de Puerco le ha echado amortentia en la bebida y ahora Draco tiene que escaparse para ver a Harry Potter y así calmar las necesidades de su cuerpo. Tras haberse vengado de su compañero de trabajo y con los efectos de la amortentia aumentando, decide conseguir el antídoto cueste lo que cueste._

**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

_PARTE I: CABEZA DE PUERCO_

CAPÍTULO 6: OCULTÁNDOSE

* * *

><p>Tres días después, Malfoy se consumía. Tres frías noches, tres sueños eróticos con Potter. Reunió todos los periódicos posibles en los que saliera el Niño de Oro y los pegó en la pared de su cuarto. Así estuvo aliviándose durante varios días. Ahora los efectos eran muy fuertes, y apenas podía controlarlo. Consciente de su estado, sabía que la poción no menguaba sus efectos hasta encontrar el antídoto o acostarse con la persona en cuestión. Y arriesgaría su vida aunque fuese, yendo al Callejón Diagón. El domingo, día 25, Aberforth daría día libre a todos, y él no sería una excepción. Iría al Callejón Diagón y dormiría en alguna posada, como la otra vez. Tenía dinero ahorrado. Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar tanto. Aquella tarde, Aberforth se acercó al chico mientras éste limpiaba los platos. El resto de su personal había cogido vacaciones el día anterior.<p>

—¿Has pensado qué harás en Navidad, chico?

—Oh, pensaba quedarme aquí si usted me levantara el castigo, claro.

El viejo lo miró, dubitativo.

—No puedes quedarte aquí. Cerraré mañana. Puedes llamar a tu cita y pasar los días con ella.

Draco gruñó: todos los demás se iban porque tenían adónde. Él no, y no iba a pedirle nada a Potter. Claro que ahora su urgencia era otra.

—¿Cómo va a cerrar? Tiene que esconderme aquí —pero Aberforth sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres puedo mandar una lechuza a Prat para que te acoja en casa de sus familiares.

Ugh. La idea era repulsiva sólo de pensarla, prefería pasar la Navidad solo.

—No, gracias. Tengo que ir al Callejón Diagón –y, como impulsado por un resorte, comentó—. Necesito un antídoto contra la amortentia, alguien me echó una poción de amor y me está consumiendo.

—No tengo eso aquí, chico. Ya te lo dije.

—¿Por qué no me lo trae?

—Ni hablar, ya lo hablamos. Además, no creo que sea tan malo. Vivir enamorado es lo mejor que le puede pasar a uno.

Draco levantó la ceja, escéptico.

—Es lo que le gustaría que le ocurriera a usted, ¿no? Pero si sólo le importan esas estúpidas cabras.

—Esas estúpidas cabras son más inteligentes y leales que algunos humanos —Aberforth pareció ofenderse de verdad.

Malfoy se reservó dar más detalles.

—Vete ahora. No creo que los aurores se dediquen a ir buscando mortífagos en estas fechas. Mi hermano no lo hubiera hecho.

—Es alentador. Iré de todas formas.

Aberforth hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¿Qué amor podría ser tan destructivo que Draco arriesgaba la vida por deshacerse de él?

—Aunque sería más práctico si me dejara una medalla metamórfica –tanteó Malfoy, pero no coló.

—Ni hablar, chico. Incumplimiento de reglas, castigo. Aunque yo sea un Dumbledore, no tengo absolutamente nada que ver con mi hermano, por suerte.

—Si me pasa algo, Snape lo matará –lo intentó con el paso dos.

Aberforth torció el rostro en un gesto desagradable.

—¡No me amenaces, niño mimado! Cuando Snape vuelva le contaré lo absolutamente insoportable que eres y los problemas que me has dado. Aunque él ya sabrá todo eso antes de decírselo. Como no te aguantaba, te envió aquí. Maldita la hora en que viniste…

Malfoy se exasperó. Sus dotes Slytherin, en Cabeza de Puerco lo habían mantenido vivo, pero nada podía hacer con las decisiones del jefe. Muy enfadado bajó a su cuarto, empaquetó toda su ropa, se quitó el delantal y la máscara, agarró su túnica y salió por la puerta del local. Al grito de Aberforth de "ten cuidado" el joven pisó fuerte contra el suelo nevado. Su rabia era quien movía ahora su cuerpo. El viejo lo escondía y ahora en Navidad, lo echaba fuera. Bonita forma de protegerlo. Reprimió lanzar un crucio contra aquél que pretendió ser el único adorado por un Malfoy. Deseó matar a Ross como nunca en su vida. Pero, por encima de todo, quien tenía la culpa era Potter. Sólo Potter. Porque si ese niñato le hubiera ayudado, ahora Malfoy no iría a riesgo de su vida a uno de los callejones más concurridos del mundo mágico.

Atravesó el Caldero Chorreante gracias al traslador que había escondido en el callejón más apartado a la estación de Hogsmeade, lo más cercano a Cabeza de Puerco. Si Draco hubiera sabido antes de la existencia de ese traslador, habría pasado el verano en otro sitio. El joven, aún con la maleta tras él, se quedó embobado mirando las últimas adquisiciones para el quidditch en la tienda más famosa. Sin perder más tiempo, el rubio entró en la tienda de al lado, el Apothecary, contempló el techo de la tienda lleno de plumas, zarpas y colmillos, y pidió con rapidez varios antídotos para pociones. Cuando Draco tuvo el antídoto en la mano, lo contempló al salir.

"Por fin se me quitará la tontería de Potter. Al fin podré dormir y conciliar el sueño. Y tampoco tendré necesidad de utilizar el brazalete nunca. No quiero volver a ver a ese idiota en mi vida".

Con una emoción de la que era consciente, lo deslizó por su garganta y esperó los resultados sentado sobre una escalera próxima. El fuego ardiente que antes yacía en su interior, clamando ser apagado, menguó; la necesidad de cruzar su mirada con aquellos ojos esmeraldas, se deshizo poco a poco.

—Ya no puedes hacerme nada, Potter. Ahora te odio igual que lo hacía antes.

Era el último día de apertura en las tiendas del Callejón Diagón. Por todas partes había letreros de Feliz Navidad, y sobre el empedrado había luces que flotaban, y en las paredes muérdago. El revuelo y el ir y venir de gente eran apremiantes. Había nieve, pero todo estaba mojado por la lluvia. Draco contempló con tristeza dos figuras en mitad del callejón: una era una hermosa mujer rubia de pelo largo. De su mano, un niño también rubio, con una sonrisa amplia, y sus brazos llenos de paquetes.

"Madre… si nada de esto hubiera pasado, tú y yo seríamos esa familia, y habríamos venido aquí, a comprar los regalos; y papá nos esperaría en casa".

Draco Malfoy jamás había pasado solo la Navidad. Iba a ser la primera vez, y tenía miedo.

"Y ahora, ¿qué hago? En todos los hoteles me conocen, no podré registrarme con un nombre falso, además, darían la alarma de que estoy ahí, y en San Mungo tampoco me puedo quedar, aunque preferiría estar cerca de mamá, pero allí no hay hoteles de mago, y yo no tengo dinero muggle. También debo tener cuidado, los aurores pudieran estar buscándome en toda la ciudad. ¿Dónde podría esconderme?"

Pensándolo fríamente, podría disfrazarse un poco con ropa de mendigo y entrar como si fuera otra persona. Sólo tenía que atravesar el Callejón Knockturn y cambiar alguno de sus trajes por ropa andrajosa. Sí, cuidaría los detalles, debía tener cuidado o empezaría el Año Nuevo en Azkaban.

Inconscientemente, tocó el brazalete plateado alrededor de su muñeca.

"Ni hablar. No le pediré ayuda a Potter. "

Miró hacia atrás. No tendría más remedio que pasar los días en el Caldero Chorreante. Era más seguro y había mucha más gente, pasaría más desapercibido. Serían nueve días hasta que volviera al bar de nuevo. Administraría su dinero entre la estancia del hotel, la comida y debía guardar un poco. Le apetecía mucho comprarse algo de Borgin&Burkes, o algún libro en Flourish&Bloots, pero como dijo su padrino hace tiempo, "La gloria de los Malfoy ya no existe".

El día de Navidad Malfoy probó el pastel de arándanos que se ofrecía a todos los huéspedes de El Caldero Chorreante, y tomó un chocolate caliente. Satisfecho, caminó por el desierto Callejón Diagón con todas las tiendas cerradas y volvió a la habitación. Abajo todos estaban de fiesta, pero él no tenía humor para festejar nada. Bastante había aguantado cuando vio que todas las habitaciones decentes del hotel estaban ya ocupadas, teniendo que conformarse con una de las más viejas, si es que era posible que hubiera algo nuevo allí. Y además vistiendo esas ropas sucias y harapientas.

—No deberías tener esa cara tan larga –dijo alguien tras él.

Malfoy lo hubiera ignorado mientras subía las escaleras, pero su curiosidad pudo con él.

Unos ojos brillantes le saludaron a través de unos cristales.

—¡Potter! ¿Pero qué mierda haces aquí?

El otro torció el gesto y juntó el entrecejo.

—Qué agradable eres, como siempre.

Draco miró a uno y otro lado y tiró del brazo del moreno, hasta meterlo en su habitación.

—Uh, si hubiera sabido que estabas tan ansioso me habría puesto más elegante –bromeó Harry, y mirándolo de arriba abajo, precisó—. Bueno, a lo mejor no tan elegante.

—No-quiero-verte-aquí —precisó Malfoy, dándole a entender que su Navidad solitaria era mejor que tenerle a él de compañía.

Harry parecía descorazonado.

—Apuesto a que no has tenido muchas visitas. Deberías estarme agradecido.

Draco se acercó a él. Ya no latía su corazón al estar tan cerca, ni tampoco sentía ganas de besarle. Ahora tenía poder. E iba a usarlo.

—No sé si me has oído.

Harry, por su parte, sentía su estómago hervir al ver a su rival tan cerca, y con ese gesto tan peligroso. Para nada estaba asustado, pero sí decepcionado, y, el hecho de que Malfoy no le hubiera dado la bienvenida, ni siquiera lo hubiera tocado, le hacía escocer por dentro. Puso las manos en ambos lados de la cara de Malfoy y declaró:

—Te he echado de menos.

El rubio no controló la risa que subía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo temblar su garganta. Se apartó para decir:

—¡Jajajaja! Eres un iluso si has venido aquí para seducirme. Ya no funciona, Potter –y, orgulloso, declaró—. Me tomé el antídoto.

La cara del héroe fue indescriptible. Pero pareció reaccionar, y dijo:

—Felicidades, entonces. Quizá no tenga sentido que siga aquí.

—Eso es, Potter, por fin tu cerebro limitado ha entendido. Vete –ordenó Malfoy, más enfadado aún.

—Sólo hazme un último favor –pidió el joven, pugnando por no derramar el brillo que cubría sus ojos—. Acepta esto.

Harry sacó un paquete de debajo de su túnica, envuelto en papel de fantasía y con lazos por todas partes, y lo dejó sobre la mesilla.

—Espero que te guste. Ya sé que no debería haberte dado nada, después de lo mal que te has portado, pero… por el poco tiempo que compartimos, aunque hubiera sido una farsa… Feliz Navidad, Malfoy.

El rubio contempló a Harry dar los pasos exactos hasta la puerta de salida, frotarse los ojos e irse rápidamente. Su cerebro no podía procesar. Se había quedado parado, en mitad de la habitación, con un nudo en la garganta y el pecho oprimido, y cuando supo reaccionar, su mirada se fijó en el paquete cuadrado sobre su mesilla.

"Harry Potter me ha traído un regalo, los elfos son libres y mi padre saldrá de Azkaban mañana".

Draco sacó un guante y se lo puso, antes de manipular el paquete. Contempló el cuidadoso envoltorio, sorprendido porque Potter, alguien sin sentido estético hubiera sido capaz de añadirle lazos y pensó en arrojarlo por la ventana. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él, la curiosidad, quizá, o el hecho de que sería su primer año sin recibir regalos de Navidad y con su otra mano, rasgó con rabia el papel para descubrir un libro de tapas negras y titulado "_**Magick Most Evile" **__. _Draco le echó un vistazo a través de las páginas, y no pudo más que maravillarse de aquel libro que hablaba sobre Artes Oscuras. Pero pronto su mente comenzó a hacerse preguntas. ¿Por qué iba Harry a darle un regalo? ¿Un libro de artes oscuras? ¿Qué tramaba? Habiendo recibido una educación diferente a la del muchacho de ojos verdes, Draco sólo podía intentar encontrar un sentido oculto a lo que simplemente podría ser un regalo desinteresado. Sin embargo, le mantuvo ocupado el resto de los días.

* * *

><p>El 30 de Diciembre, en vísperas de Año Nuevo, Draco, vestido esta vez con sus ropas, degustó la deliciosa comida del día en el Caldero, chuletas de cerdo y pastel de Yorkshire, y muy a su pesar, tuvo que entrar al baño después. Si las habitaciones eran cutres y las camas incómodas, lo peor del Caldero era el baño. Los cuchitriles para mear eran minúsculos y sucios, y las puertas del baño, si se dejaban cerradas se atrancaban. Draco sentía ganas de vomitar, así que intentaba ir dos veces al día, después de comer y al levantarse. Evidentemente, siempre elegía los baños con puerta, y las dejaba medio abiertas. En el baño nunca solía haber corrillos de gente murmurando cosas, por tanto, oír voces le pareció anormal. Escuchar lo que decían le dejó mucho peor.<p>

—Sí, el dueño dice que han venido diez personas en las fechas de Navidad. Nos ha dado la lista.

—Registraremos todos los cuartos. Spend, tú quédate en la puerta para que no salga nadie. No saldremos hoy de aquí sin un mortífago.

—Operación limpieza de escoria –dijo el otro—. Descuida, miraremos brazo por brazo.

Todas las ganas de evacuar que tenía Draco se le quitaron de repente. En su lugar, unas ganas por irse de allí de forma inmediata se instalaron en su mente, que parecía procesar a gran velocidad, y su corazón, el cual no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse parado. No los había visto, pero no necesitaba saber que eran aurores enviados por el Ministerio de Magia para cazar mortífagos o cualquier aliado del Señor Oscuro. Atrapado. Sin salida. Esas eran las palabras que acudieron como un demonio a su mente. Nadie podría ayudarle esta vez. Había escapado de los mortífagos, pero no podría hacerlo de los aurores, quienes le llevarían a Azkaban en cuanto vieran su bonita marca en el brazo. Se reuniría con su padre en muy poco tiempo.

Llegó a su cuarto sin respiración. Hizo la maleta tan rápido como pudo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro inevitablemente, debido al miedo y la presión. Dejó a un lado el autocontrol Malfoy porque pensó que la situación lo requería. Pasó por varias fases en unos minutos. Primero, la desesperación: estaba asustado, aterrorizado, imágenes de juicios aparecían sobre su cabeza, imágenes de vestirse con el traje de Azkaban, que no era nada elegante, y de saberse entre asesinos y seguidores del Señor Oscuro, que, en cuanto reconocieran su persona, lo matarían por haber desertado. Quizá no tendría oportunidad de volver a ver a su padre. Pero, ¿y su padre, lo reconocería después de lo que había hecho? ¿Sabiendo dónde había acabado Narcissa por su cambio de bandos? Luego, la posible esperanza. ¿Y si rogaba? Había visto a aurores perdonar la vida a cambio de ser útiles para ellos. Podría ofrecerse como colaborador. A pesar de su marca, tenía una mente brillante, y podía darles mucha información. Seguidamente, vino la preocupación por otros. ¿Qué sería de su madre? ¿Qué ocurriría con el dinero Malfoy si ella no despertaba? El Ministerio lo intervendría, y también sus propiedades. Y sin las visitas de Draco a su madre todos los meses, ¿quién la cuidaría? ¿Quién se preocuparía por verla? ¿Cómo iba a despertar sabiendo que su mundo era peor aquí que donde ella estuviera si no sabía de nadie que la esperara? Las tres fases se tradujeron en liberación, y sollozó.

"Vamos, Draco. Tienes una mente brillante. Piensa algo por ti mismo, ahora no está Severus para ayudarte, como aquella vez. Ahora eres tú solo. Sé un Malfoy. Sal de esta situación."

El mago acabó de cerrar la maleta donde sus iniciales DM dejaban muy claras quién era, y se quedó a los pies de su baúl, sentado, de espaldas a la puerta, esperando y deseando desaparecer. La puerta se abrió y se cerró muy rápido. Draco no quería mirar. Simplemente, diría "aquí estoy" y quizá después, y sólo después de lo que sucediera, recurriría a lo más arriesgado, lo que no era permitido: desaparecerse aunque lo detectaran.

—¿Tan pronto tiras la toalla? Dime, ¿es eso propio de un Malfoy?

A Draco le sonaron palabras lejanas, unas palabras que quizá le hubiera dicho su padrino alguna vez. ¿Estaba viviendo un deja-vu?

El sonido de unos pies cerca de él le hizo aterrizar. No eran palabras imaginarias. No era su padrino. Draco alzó la vista, sorprendido. El chico había abierto la puerta de alguna forma.

—¡Potter! Yo… ¿te he llamado? –dijo, más para él mismo que para cualquier otra persona, remangándose el jersey para ver el brazalete en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado, y de la misma posición.

—No. Yo he venido. Pero si vas a echarme, piénsalo bien. Abajo hay un grupo de aurores del Ministerio quienes parecen tener intención de coleccionar mortífagos. Si te entregas, tu pena será menor.

Harry Potter. Esa era la esperanza, y había venido a él para ayudarle.

Se aferró a sus piernas.

—¡Díselo tú, Potter! Diles que yo estuve de vuestro lado. Tú también eres auror.

Harry sonrió al verlo tan vulnerable.

—Oh, quizá me crean. O, si aparento dudas, quizá tu brazo se las despeje todas.

Draco lo miraba desde el suelo, con claros signos de impotencia. Dolorido, Harry añadió:

—Te ofrecí protección, Malfoy, y la rechazaste.

—¡La tomaré ahora! –dijo el joven de pelo platino, sus ojos se agrandaron en señal de esperanza—. La tomaré si haces que se marchen.

El silencio de Harry pareció insondable y absoluto. Una eternidad para Malfoy. Finalmente, lo vio extender una mano hacia él.

—Es tu palabra, Malfoy.

Draco asintió. ¿Qué podría ser peor que acabar en Azkaban? ¿Qué podría ser peor que estar muerto? ¿Estar con Potter?

—No voy a salir contigo –precisó, claramente, enfurruñado—. Tampoco me pidas que te bese o te toque.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—No estás en posición de negociar, Malfoy.

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron oscuros. Sus hermosos orbes de mercurio líquido destilaron veneno.

—Antes muerto que en tus brazos, Potter.

Harry pestañeó, incrédulo. Pero necesitaba a Malfoy en su terreno. Por mucho que quisiera abrazarle para consolarle, o darle palabras de ánimo mientras acariciaba su pelo, no procedía. Debía ser fuerte. Aunque no pudo evitar el sonrojo.

—No pensaba pedirte nada de eso.

Dubitativo, Malfoy miró la mano aún extendida. No había elección, le jodía pensarlo, pero su vida estaría a merced de ese niñato en cuanto estrechara la mano. Pero lo hizo. Y lo irónico fue que se sintió bien. Fastidiado por ese sentimiento, Draco se dejó caer en la cama. El joven de pelo oscuro observó el rictus de abatimiento de su rival, y la sensación de derrota que parecía exhalar.

—Oh, no seas tan dramático.

—No es divertido, Potter. No me hace gracia tener que deberte la vida otra vez. A ti no.

Harry decidió ignorar este comentario y miró el reloj de arena sobre la puerta de entrada.

—Esta es la habitación número 15. No tardarán en llegar –acto seguido, sacó una botellita exactamente igual a la que él solía llevar la medicina muggle, y se la ofreció—. Ten. Tómate esto.

—¿Qué es? –Draco le dio vueltas al frasco, parecía lleno de zumo de manzana podrido—. No me envenenarás, Potter… Mira que…

—¡Tú pediste un plan! ¡Ahora no lo discutas! –exclamó él con voz autoritaria.

Después de darle muchas vueltas y olerlo otras cuantas, Draco se lo bebió. Y rezó para no desmayarse o, peor aún, que salieran pústulas en su hermosa cara. A su vez, Harry también bebió de su botellita forrada con papel viejo. Draco contempló esto y preguntó:

—¿Aún sigues enfermo?

Harry se volvió y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no importa.

—¿Qué mierda de virus has cogido, Pot…

Malfoy se paró en el acto, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Órdenes del Ministerio de Magia! ¡Abran la puerta!

Harry se levantó, muy tranquilo, mientras Draco cogía aire y apretaba los puños.

"Saldré de esta, saldré de esta, madre. Si salgo, iré a verte y te compraré flores"

Dos hombres corpulentos y de mediana edad se abrieron paso al cuarto de Draco. Uno era rollizo y de pelo canoso, y el otro, más alto, tenía el rostro lleno de pecas. Llevaban túnicas de auror. Miraron la habitación y su alrededor. El más alto se dirigió a Harry con una sonrisa eterna.

—Señor Potter, no le esperábamos aquí. No sabíamos que estuviera ejerciendo.

Harry enrojeció y se echó atrás.

—Sólo hago algunos trabajos y ayudo de vez en cuando a mis amigos.

—Creo que sabe por qué estamos aquí –dijo el de pelo canoso enseñándoles sus identificadores—. Somos Ally y Thompson. Se sospecha que hay mortífagos escondidos bajo nombre falso en el Caldero Chorreante. Estamos rastreando cualquier pista. ¿Le importa?

—Adelante, adelante.

Mientras el de pelo cano registraba la habitación abriendo el armario y mirando bajo la cama, e incluso en las paredes, el otro señaló a Draco con la cabeza.

—¿Te importa presentarnos?

—Oh, ah… sí, es mi amigo Danton Mupphrey. Sus padres están de viaje y ha venido a pasar unos días en el Caldero Chorreante.

—¿Pero te has arrepentido ya? –obvió, señalando la maleta de Draco, completamente preparada y cerrada.

—Hmm, sí. No sabía cuántos días me iba a quedar.

El auror cerró los ojos, no convencido por la explicación.

—Ha tenido… unos problemillas con sus padres y, bueno, me envió un telegrama porque se sentía solo.

Draco miró a Harry. No sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Un telegrama? –rió el otro, quien había acabado con la revisión del cuarto—. ¿Ese método muggle donde la carta la hacen llegar de forma inmediata?

—Sí, señor –sonrió Harry complacido.

Ambos rieron, sin embargo el auror Ally hojeó la lista.

—No hay ningún Danton Mupphrey en la habitación 15, sino un tal Thomas Felton.

La mirada entre Harry y Draco fue fugaz antes de que éste último pronunciara despacio:

—Me inscribí con nombre falso para que mis padres no me encontraran. Eso no es un delito, ¿no?

Los aurores se miraron, divertidos. Les hacía gracia el desasosiego de Draco. Después, el señor Thompson se acercó a Danton y, con un educado ademán, indicó:

—Señor Mupphrey, encantado. ¿Su varita, por favor?

Draco entró en pánico. ¿Su varita? ¡Eso quisiera saber él! Miró a Harry, enfadado. ¡Vaya mierda de plan si no podía darle una buena excusa!

—Señores, Danton no es mago —y añadió encogiendo los brazos—. Sólo es un squib.

Draco juró matar a Potter con alguna poción muy, muy dolorosa. Alguna que le hiciera estallar por dentro.

—Oh, vaya, mis disculpas. Pasemos a la siguiente fase. Esto es un puro trámite, pero me temo que debemos hacerlo. Al margen de sus problemas, esto no será nada. Por favor, remánguese ambos brazos hasta el codo.

Draco tragó saliva. Se miró las manos. Un momento, ¿desde cuándo él tenía callos en las manos? ¿Y su piel tan estropeada? Miró a Harry, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano al pelo y lo atusó. Ya no era largo, sino una mata de pelo duro que apenas le sobresalía un dedo de la cabeza. Entonces entendió. Lo que Harry le había dado, el botecito que había tomado, era poción multijugos. Los aurores no habían montado un escándalo al verlo junto a Harry porque él tenía otra apariencia. Era alguien normal, alguien no conocido en el mundo mágico.

—Señor Mupphrey, los brazos, por favor –repitió su compañero.

El silencio se hizo en ambos bandos. Harry rió.

—Perdónenle, es un poco cagado para estas cosas del Ministerio.

La mirada de odio que Draco le lanzó no tuvo precio.

—Oh, no te preocupes, chico. Tú no eres mortífago, ¿verdad?

A Draco se le aceleró la respiración. Sonrió forzosamente, recuperando todo su autocontrol. Despacio, se subió el jersey poco a poco de su brazo derecho. Ahí no había nada. Hizo lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo, pero cerró los ojos. No quería mirar. El extraño tono en la voz del auror lo desconcertó.

—¿Te ha pasado algo, chico?

Draco abrió los ojos. Reconocía esa venda, porque se la cambiaba todos los días con los ojos cerrados para no tener que ver la marca. Lanzó a Harry una mirada de auxilio, pero su boca respondió más rápido.

—Me golpeé con la puerta. Me asusta el color de la sangre –y no era mentira.

—Le acabo de curar con pasta mágica, pero él no quiso mirar. Me pidió que le pusiera la venda otra vez –dijo Harry sonriendo.

Ambos hombres se miraron, extrañados, pero sonrieron. El señor Ally miró a Danton.

—Tienes suerte de tener a Harry Potter como amigo.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa forzada y acabó de retirar la venda. No quería mirar.

—¿Ves? Nada que temer –dijo el viejo revolviéndole el escaso pelo.

Cuando bajó la mirada, era como si aquel brazo estuviera implantado en su cuerpo. Había mirado tanto esa horrible calavera, la había detestado tanto, y ahora su brazo estaba blanco, limpio de cualquier marca, inmaculado. Claro que no era su brazo.

Harry también se subió ambas mangas, y el señor Thompson le dio una colleja.

—El día que Harry Potter tenga la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, haremos un homenaje a Lucius Malfoy.

Se marcharon antes de que Draco pudiera perder los papeles. Entonces, mientras el moreno se sentaba en una silla vieja y sucia, Draco se miró al espejo. Su pelo era rubio, pero distaba mucho de ser rubio platino, y además estaba duro y revuelto. Y sus cejas eran muy pobladas. Harry abrió la puerta para ver si ya no había peligro, viendo entrar a los aurores en la siguiente habitación.

—Ingenioso, Potter –dijo, contemplando su nueva apariencia, que desaparecería en unos minutos—. Me pregunto… para qué tantas molestias en protegerme.

—Ya te lo dije, Malfoy. Queremos proteger a determinadas personas que estuvieron en la lucha final, y tú estás en esa lista. ¿Qué, no me crees?

Draco se acercó a su archienemigo.

—¿Y por qué debería creerte?

—Yo soy quien debería desconfiar de ti después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Eso –Draco volvió a subirse la manga de su túnica para ver su brazo izquierdo desnudo— es lo que me mosquea, Potter. Que no desconfíes de mí. Que no hagas caso a tus amiguitos Gryffindor y me dejes morir en Azkaban.

Harry juntó sus pies, nervioso.

—Eso es… porque había otro motivo.

Draco levantó la ceja, sin entender. El rostro de Harry era todo un poema, y los colores se le habían subido a la cara. Bajó la manga de la túnica.

—Había –repitió Potter—. Ya no importa. Pero aún así, vendrás conmigo.

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció.

—¿Adónde?

Harry apretó la mandíbula y, echando un trago a su medicina, indicó:

—Tu palabra, Malfoy. Tu palabra.

Mientras Harry bajaba a ver a Tom, quien regentaba el Caldero para borrarle la memoria sobre Draco e impedir que diera información a los aurores, Draco abandonó el Caldero Chorreante siendo una persona nueva: física y mentalmente. Sintió alivio de dejar ese lugar, pero la intranquilidad se posó enseguida en su interior. Debía seguir a Potter. Ahora su destino estaba en las manos de su peor enemigo, aquel a quien había odiado desde el primer curso, y las expectativas no eran halagüeñas. Probablemente sería llevado a un refugio donde lo esperaba mucha más gente de Hogwarts, junto a los amiguitos de Harry, algún que otro profesor, y, por qué no, ese gigante también: un ambiente totalmente hostil.

Viajaron por medios de transporte muggles, para Draco fue un camino muy largo. Tanto, que optó por aclarar diversas incógnitas.

—Y dime, ¿en quién te basaste para conseguir la poción multijugos?

—En un vecino. Es amigo de… bueno, mío, así que conseguir el pelo no fue complicado. El resto… bueno, ya me basto yo.

—¿En serio? –Draco dudó—. Eres muy malo en pociones, seguro que alguien te ayudó. ¿La sangre sucia, quizá? Sí, ella es más lista que tú Potter, aunque te cueste admitirlo. Pero claro, el gran Potter es quien debe llevarse todos los honores.

Harry no replicó. Su cara se había vuelto roja cereza otra vez.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? Parece que vas a hervir.

Algo intranquilizaba a Harry. Era cierto que los aurores iban peinando todas las zonas mágicas para buscar mortífagos, pero el mundo mágico era extenso. Se preguntó por qué ese día habían acudido allí, al Caldero. Sólo una respuesta podría responder a sus dudas.

—Dime una cosa, Malfoy, ¿has hecho magia?

El rostro fino de Draco se retorció.

—¿Por quién me tomas, Potter? No soy idiota.

—Los aurores… no estaban allí por casualidad. Algo les indicó ese camino. Y si no has hecho magia, entonces…

Harry contemplaba el paisaje desde el autobús. Un escaparate de una tienda de música le dio la respuesta. Se giró hacia Malfoy y le cogió del brazo.

—¡Malfoy! ¿Cómo fuiste al Callejón Diagón?

—¿Cómo? –repitió Draco sorprendido—. Usé el traslador.

—Oh, vaya, eres idiota. ¿Acaso no sabes que el Ministerio rastrea todos los trasladores del mundo mágico? –susurró.

Draco pareció ofendido.

—Pensaba que ese traslador estaba firmado por ti y no había peligro en usarlo.

Harry espiró profundamente, mirando a uno y otro lado las caras de los viajeros del autobús, y decidió cambiar de ruta. Esperó a la siguiente parada y se levantó.

—Vamos a bajarnos aquí.

Draco no habló. Anduvieron durante un rato. Habían alcanzado una calle no muy transitada en la zona de Moorgate y bajaron del autobús. Draco comenzó a quejarse de los malos transportes muggles, que le dejaban un olor horrible en el pelo y le revolvían el estómago, pero Harry lo ignoró. Buscaba un edificio, y no tardó en encontrarlo. Hecho con ladrillo oscuro, parecía bastante antiguo y en un cartel descolorido rezaba "Hostal". Harry entró, seguido de Draco, que aún arrastraba su maleta y pidió una habitación a la señora de detrás del mostrador.

—¿A qué nombre, señor?

—Danton Mupphrey.

Draco lo miró asombrado mientras la mujer se retiraba para darles una llave. ¿Hasta cuándo se iban a creer esa mentira? Claro que, siendo muggles, nadie sospecharía nada, pero, ¿y los aurores? ¿No estaban registrados todos los squibs? Sólo por ser Harry Potter, no significaba que no mirasen en los registros. Además, los aurores habían apuntado su nombre en un pergamino por algo.

—Oye, Potter, tus amigos aurores, ¿van a tragarse eso del squib que no figura en ningún archivo del Ministerio?

—Ya me encargaré de eso —respondió él despreocupado.

Sí, pero no era nada fácil: tendría que crear una carpeta con un nombre desconocido lleno de información falsa.

—Recién entrado en el Ministerio y ya falsificando papeles. Bonita carrera la tuya —Harry ignoró a Draco, quien se dirigió hacia el espejo más próximo para comprobar, con orgullo, que había pasado el efecto de la poción.

—Pagaré ahora –dijo Harry sacando varias monedas muggle de su túnica.

La mujer les entregó una llave roñosa.

—Habitación 25.

—Gracias –sonrió Harry, y tosió varias veces. Agarró de nuevo el botecito de su túnica y tomó.

Cuando ambos chicos estuvieron acomodados en una sala pequeña pero acogedora, Draco comenzó su sarta de preguntas.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

—Es donde debiste alojarte en un primer momento –dijo el chico quitándose la túnica y poniéndola sobre la silla junto a la cama.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que no llevo dinero muggle? –dijo el rubio con sarcasmo. Él también comenzó a quitarse la túnica y a deshacer su maleta. Al contrario que Harry, puso todas y cada una de las piezas de su ropa en el armario, cuidadosamente ordenadas.

—Aunque lo tuvieras, no sabrías usarlo.

—Oh, ahora toca humillarme, Potter. Estabas tardando.

—Escucha, Malfoy –dijo el moreno acercándose—. Si quieres esconderte de todo el mundo, el mejor sitio para refugiarse es el mundo muggle. Nadie sospechará de ti y tardarán en encontrarte. No sé por qué fuiste a Cabeza de Puerco, no voy a discutir eso.

Malfoy contempló el lugar. Debía reconocer que estaba mucho mejor que el Caldero, y además olía bien.

—Bueno, ¿y tus amiguitos? ¿No están aquí contigo?

—Gracias a tu incompetencia no puedo llevarte allí. Hemos dado un rodeo por si nos han seguido. Rastrearon tus pasos y pueden seguir haciéndolo. Pasaremos aquí la noche y mañana, ya veremos.

—Creí que iban a dejarme en paz, como me vieron contigo…

—Los aurores nunca dejan de investigar. Te encontrarán, Malfoy. Digamos que estar conmigo es una garantía de que no te pongan la mano encima.

—¿Vas a darme pociones multijugos todos los días?

—Haré algo mejor: te lanzaré un langlock para que no puedas hablar y así librarme de tu lengua venenosa.

Draco pareció sorprendido.

—Has estudiado mucho desde que no nos vemos.

Harry investigaba el lugar y acababa de encontrar una minúscula habitación dentro de la suya propia.

—¡Estupendo, tenemos baño! –y se apresuró a entrar.

Draco pateó la puerta. Recordó que no había meado desde la comida.

—¡Eh, Potter, sal ahora mismo! ¡Necesito evacuar!

—Sí, sí, debí adivinar que te estabas meando de miedo –rió Harry.

Draco soltó unas palabras no muy apropiadas para reproducirlas aquí. Después de su estancia en Cabeza de Puerco su mente había registrado los insultos más hirientes y decidió memorizarlos y usarlos de vez en cuando. Sobre todo, contra Potter.

El moreno dejó el motel más tarde para ir una calle más allá y pedir comida rápida. La subió a la habitación y trató de engullirla sin hacer caso a los constantes quejidos de Malfoy sobre el asqueroso sabor o su repugnante textura.

La noche cayó muy rápido en Londres y comenzó a llover copiosamente. Draco observó el buen estado de la ducha y decidió probarla. Era su primera ducha decente desde hacía mucho tiempo. Agotó todo el jabón disponible de tanto frotar y también todo el champú. Desde entonces, odiaba la sensación de su pelo mojado al salir, pero no podía secarlo con magia. Decidió ignorarlo. Estaba muy cansado, y no quería ponerse de mal humor.

Al parecer, Potter también lo estaba, porque cuando Draco salió de la ducha, éste ya estaba dentro de la cama.

—Eh, Potter, sal de ahí, es MI cama –ordenó, casi exigió el rubio.

Sin respuesta.

—Potter, te estoy hablando –dijo Malfoy zarandeándolo—. Sé que te gusto, pero no vas a compartir la cama conmigo.

—Eres un desagradecido –protestó Harry sin mirarlo—. Te he salvado la vida y ahora, ¿vas a condenarme a dormir en el suelo, con el frío que hace?

—Me trae sin cuidado –dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros—. Sal de mi cama.

Harry hizo caso omiso, y al rato, notó un peso en el lado izquierdo. Un aroma extraño lo invadió. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no inhalar la esencia de su rival, que lo estaba mareando. Todo era silencio y oscuridad, y justo cuando el joven se volvió para mendigar un poco de calor, quizá un abrazo, algo lo envió directamente al suelo.

Harry se levantó como un resorte, furioso por su debilidad y avergonzado por sus deseos, zarandeó al rubio con fuerza.

—¡Maldito Malfoy!

—Quédate en el suelo, no estoy acostumbrado a compartir la cama con nadie.

—Lo haces sólo para fastidiar. Pues te guste o no, voy a dormir aquí, imbécil. Y si vuelves a echarme de la cama, lo lamentarás.

Harry intentó hacerse un hueco entre las sábanas, de rodillas sobre el edredón, mientras Malfoy lo contemplaba, divertido.

—¿Qué dirán tus amigos cuando les cuentes lo colado que estás por mí? ¿Saben que ahora estás medio desnudo en una cama, conmigo?

Harry enrojeció hasta la última raíz de su pelo, algo que pasó desapercibido para Malfoy debido a la oscuridad; sin embargo, sus brazos, de forma instintiva, se habían cubierto el pecho.

—No mires, Malfoy –dijo, muy abochornado.

Harry no vio el interés que aquello despertó en su rival, quien se incorporó para fastidiarle mejor. El cuerpo de Draco estaba cubierto por un delicado pijama de raso de color negro, mientras que el de Harry sólo se cubría con unos boxers grises, porque no llevaba más ropa encima.

—No mires, Malfoy –repitió el otro, tapándose con la sábana.

—Oh, no finjas tanto, Potter –dijo Draco con las manos detrás de la nuca—. En el fondo te gusta que te mire. Estás un poco esmirriado, si me permites la observación, y tu clavícula es grande y huesuda.

Harry apretó fuerte los labios para no responder. No debía dejar que las provocaciones del otro lo echaran todo a perder.

—Me da igual lo que pienses de mí, Malfoy. Nunca me ha preocupado –y aprovechó el desconcierto del joven para meterse entre las sábanas.

—Tus labios no decían lo mismo el día del cine, Harry –dijo siseando las palabras.

—Ya te lo dije, estaba ayudándote por lo de tu poción.

—Oh, qué amable. Potter el héroe.

Harry se encogió cuando sintió un dedo repasar toda su columna vertebral de abajo arriba. Se arrimó a él involuntariamente.

—Tu cuerpo parece decir otra cosa —sonrió Malfoy en la oscuridad.

Le divertía el juego. Le divertía ver a Potter aparentemente confundido pero deseoso de su compañía, de sus caricias. Sin la poción tenía el poder y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy -sonó la voz un tanto irritada del lado izquierdo de la cama.

—¿Quieres un beso de buenas noches, Potty? –susurró el rubio en su oreja.

—Vete al infierno.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta, había pateado a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas siendo él, esta vez, quien cayó al suelo.

El muchacho se despertó y se estiró poco a poco. Le dolía toda la espalda. Molesto, se preguntó cuánto tardaría en volver a dormir en una cama decente como la de su mansión, y, por enésima vez, las palabras de su padrino resonaron en su mente.

"La gloria de los Malfoy ya no existe"

Soñoliento, comprobó que ya era de día, pero tan oscuro que quizá no parecía por la mañana. Al menos había dejado de llover. No recordaba cuándo se había quedado dormido, ni cómo lo hizo, teniendo a un "invitado forzoso" en su mismo lecho. Juraría que le habían echado un hechizo para dormir. Con alegría, comprobó que Harry ya no estaba en la cama, y sintió ganas de mear. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada.

"Quizá ese mestizo esté ahí dentro. Voy a molestarle un rato"

Draco se levantó notando el frío del cuarto calando sus ropas. Se calzó y se dirigió derecho al baño, giró el pomo y puso su característica sonrisa "Malfoy" marca registrada.

—Eh, Potter, ¿tanto te ha excitado soñar conmigo que has tenido que entrar al baño a horas tan tempranas? ¿Eh, Pot…

Draco paró en seco sus palabras y sus actos. De pie, frente a él, aquella persona distaba mucho de ser Harry. Su altura y su aspecto eran horriblemente familiares. Y aunque la luz era tenue, Draco pudo procesar, cuando su corazón se lo permitió, quién estaba encerrado en el baño, junto a él, en aquel momento. Ese pelo castaño y esa tez blanca no eran de Harry Potter. Como tampoco lo eran aquellas manos que sujetaban los recipientes con restos de poción multijugos.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

Si creéis que lo merece... ¡reviews, por favor! Me alegra saber vuestra opinión, gracias. Os quiero.


	7. Entre aurores

_**Atención:**__ Nada es mío, es de J.K. Rowling salvo la historia y maquinaciones que uso a voluntad._

_**Notas del fic: **__¡Slash! Y a pesar de lo que pueda parecer y para responder a las preguntas que he recibido al correo, ¡SÍ, ESTO ES UN DRARRY! (tardío, pero Drarry)._

_**Notas de la autora (un poco largas también): **__¡WOW! ¡23 reviews, muchas gracias! Ya os voy conociendo más o menos a todos, aunque siempre son bienvenidos los nuevos lectores. _

_Y ahora, comentando el último capítulo, y para quienes dijisteis Remus:_

_Pequeños viciosos, creo que os gusta demasiado el slash._

_Y para los que dijeron Hermione:_

_Creo que el sombrero podría poneros en Ravenclaw, sobre todo a los que me aportasteis detalles en la historia._

_Y para los que dijeron cualquier otro personaje:_

_Mmmm... hacéroslo mirar. Os he traído algunas inscripciones para entrar en San Mungo._

_Para los que pillasteis lo de Tom Felton;_

_Estáis un poco obsesionados con este hombre ,de verdad, jijijiji. Lo veis en todas partes._

_Dedico este episodio, otro de mis favoritos, para angelic . dead, por revisar tanto su email por una actualización. Gracias, un abrazo. _

_Y así, decimos adiós a Cabeza de Puerco y nos vamos a otro escenario que espero sea de vuestro agrado._

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape ha escondido a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Poco después de un encuentro con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo. Uno de los meseros de Cabeza de Puerco le ha echado amortentia en la bebida y ahora Draco tiene que escaparse para ver a Harry Potter y así calmar las necesidades de su cuerpo. Tras haberse vengado de su compañero de trabajo y haberse tomado el antídoto, Draco es echado de la taberna para pasar la Navidad en otro sitio. Después de huir de los aurores y de que Harry Potter le ofreciera su ayuda, obtiene una sorpresa desagradable: el que está a su lado no es aquel que decía ser._

**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

_PARTE I: CABEZA DE PUERCO_

CAPÍTULO 7: ENTRE AURORES

* * *

><p>La confusión extrema se pintaba en la cara del joven mago, quien, escaneando el lugar brevemente, hizo acopio de todo su valor para decir, con voz neutral:<p>

—Granger.

La sorpresa era lo que el rostro de la joven reflejaba. Miró hacia la puerta en un intento de averiguar por qué se había abierto. Esto no estaba en sus planes. Pareció decir, resignada:

—Buenos días, Malfoy.

Los ojos de Draco se pasearon por su cuerpo femenino arriba y abajo, cubierto por una camiseta y unos calzones que ahora no se ajustaban a sus caderas. Luego atisbó los frasquitos que tenía en las manos.

—¿Qué significa esto? –logró articular, aunque en su interior no deseaba saber la respuesta.

—Oh –dijo la chica, soltando todos los frascos, frotándose las manos, y, algo abochornada, confesó—. Tengo varias explicaciones, pero vamos a dejarlo en algo positivo para ti: no le debes la vida a Harry.

Los orbes grises de Draco se movieron rápidamente, y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

—¿To… todo este tiempo? Tú…

—Así es –asintió, abochornada, y de forma instintiva se cubrió el pecho.

El cerebro de Malfoy procesó varias imágenes en su cabeza: cuando caminaron entre las tiendas del Callejón Diagón para comprar regalos y se besaron; cuando le acompañó al cine; cuando Harry bebía continuamente de un frasquito porque decía estar enfermo; cuando le entregó el regalo de Navidad; cuando le salvó de los aurores en el Caldero; hasta aquella misma noche. Con cada imagen, se iba poniendo más furioso. Salió del cuarto de baño y dio vueltas a uno y otro lado. Finalmente, explotó:

—¡He besado a una sangre sucia! ¡He dormido con una sangre sucia!

Unas ganas de vomitar lo inundaron. Hermione lo observaba, apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, con los ojos llorosos. Apenas reaccionó cuando Malfoy la agarró del cuello, amenazando ahogarla.

—¡Maldita! ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¿Te has divertido?

Hermione agarraba las muñecas de Malfoy mientras sus pulmones pugnaban por aire. Su desesperación le hizo conjurar un hechizo no verbal, e inmediatamente, Draco cayó al suelo con gruesas cuerdas cubriendo sus piernas y brazos.

—¡Eso! ¡Aprovéchate de que no puedo contraatacarte! –dijo el chico, furioso, con la cabeza en el suelo.

Hermione le ayudó a incorporarse y se arrodilló junto a él.

—He tenido que hacerlo, ¡ibas a matarme!

Draco la miró con rabia.

—¿Por qué tuviste que usar el cuerpo de Potter?

—¿Acaso no lo intenté con el mío aquella vez, cuando te envié a Dikki? Y dime, ¿funcionó?

Draco observó el gesto en la cara de la chica. Parecía tener unos ojos muy tristes.

—¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz? ¡Qué os importa que yo muera! ¿Acaso hemos sido amigos alguna vez? ¡Hemos estado siempre en bandos contrarios!

Hermione retiró un mechón de pelo rubio de la cara de Malfoy, y, algo melancólica, respondió.

—No… es cierto, Draco, y lo sabes. ¿Qué pretendes escondiéndote en Cabeza de Puerco, con esa gentuza? ¿Acaso ellos te garantizan una protección? Los aurores irán allí y lo registrarán todo. No podrás esconderte. No puedes hacer magia. Y si usas el traslador otra vez te encontrarán más rápido aún.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que irán allí? Oh, tú siempre lo sabes todo, ¿no? –se mofó Malfoy.

Hermione se levantó y volvió con algo en la mano.

—¿Reconoces esto?

Draco abrió muy bien los ojos. Ahora había más luz en la habitación y pudo ver a la perfección el pergamino y el nombre allí estampado. Era una licencia de auror en toda regla, a nombre de Hermione Granger. Entonces entendió. Ella consiguió el traslador porque tenía licencia para ello; consiguió esa placa para comunicarse y la hechizó; porque trabajaba para el Ministerio.

—¿Cómo es que te han dado un puesto en el Ministerio tan rápido? Eso lleva tiempo.

—Digamos que me ofrecí voluntaria. Demasiadas bajas después de la batalla contra el Lord. Muchos lo hicimos.

Draco se mordió la lengua. No tenía sentido pensar para nada en lo ocurrido; pero, de algún modo, se sentía traicionado. Una expresión de puro odio reflejó su estado de ánimo.

—Pero me engañaste… todo este tiempo… te burlaste de mí.

—Todo el tiempo, no. Cuando Harry y tú os encontrasteis en La Casa de los Gritos y os vieron los mortífagos, bueno, ése sí era Harry.

De la mente de Draco surgían cada vez recuerdos más vergonzosos. Así que Potter le había besado después de todo. El verdadero.

—Lo pagarás, Granger.

Hermione podía ver la humillación en la cara pálida de Draco. Y lo sintió.

—Mi misión… era llevarte con ellos. Y tuve que recurrir a ese método, a la poción. Parecía que siendo Harry respondías, y era la única forma de hacerte venir conmigo.

—Y dime, ¿te gustó besarme? ¿Y dormir conmigo? –dijo, alzando la voz—. ¿Era una especie de fantasía tuya?

Hermione bajó la cara, muy avergonzada, sin mirarle.

—Ahora voy a soltarte.

Lo primero que hizo Draco cuando estuvo a salvo fue ir al baño y darse otra ducha. Después metió toda su ropa en su maleta, mientras la chica, visiblemente dolida y con su propio cuerpo aunque cubierta por las ropas de Harry, dos tallas más grandes que la suya, esperaba la reacción del chico, sentada sobre la cama. El silencio era tan denso que se hubiesen oído hasta los pasos de una pulga. Cuando el joven acabó, se deshizo de la pulsera plateada y la lanzó al suelo.

—Ahí tienes tu pulsera cursi. El libro es demasiado bueno, así que me lo quedaré. Hasta nunca, sangre sucia.

Hermione trató de no mostrar sus emociones mientras contemplaba el brazalete con sus iniciales, donde la H no significaba Harry, sino Hermione. Ahora, de pie sobre el piso, veía cómo su misión fracasaba. Por decisión suya, estaba dejando escapar a Draco Malfoy. Pero no le estaba haciendo ningún favor: una vez en la calle, corría más peligro aún que estando con ella.

—Malfoy. Espera.

El chico se volvió con gesto arrogante, y sonrió.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres un beso de despedida?

Hermione ignoró su sarcasmo y su vil comentario, y se acercó a él. Le tendió algo que a Draco le sonó familiar.

—Acepta esto, por favor.

—No quiero nada tuyo –le espetó el joven, sin pararse a mirar el objeto.

Hermione lo deslizó por el bolsillo de la túnica del chico.

—Te ayudará a volver a Hogsmeade.

Draco observó las monedas, cuidadosamente y sonrió:

—No sólo volverás con las manos vacías, sino que además me ayudas a esconderme. Muy Gryffindor. No voy a darte las gracias.

Hermione sonrió.

—No lo esperaba de ti.

Mientras el chico le daba la espalda sin ninguna otra palabra hacia ella (Hermione hubiera preferido que la insultase para así tener un motivo y odiarle), simplemente la dejó, en el vacío, en la soledad de su cuarto, mirando la placa con sus iniciales y suspirando al saber que la siguiente misión era mucho más complicada que la anterior y que, además, estaba en su mano realizarla, o, de lo contrario, ya no volvería a ser ella misma.

Draco había pensado muy bien lo que iba a hacer. El tiempo de la ducha lo había aconsejado ir a San Mungo, pero no pensó que su travesía fuera tan dichosa: con el dinero muggle podría volver a Cabeza de Puerco, aunque no se dirigiría hasta allí.

"Granger ya me tenía en sus manos, no entiendo cómo pudo hacer algo tan idiota. Nunca entenderé a los Gryffindor".

No lejos de aquella zona, Draco pudo coger el autobús hasta Purge&Dowse. El autobusero lo miró extrañado cuando el chico dejó todas las monedas frente a él, arrugó la frente, murmuró algo como "extraños extranjeros" cuando vio el baúl de Malfoy y lo miró aún más raro cuando bajó en una de las paradas.

El cielo plomizo auguraba un Nuevo Año lluvioso. Malfoy entró a varias posadas, las más cercanas a San Mungo y comprobó, enfadado, que el dinero muggle no le daría para una habitación esa noche si quería gastarlo en comida y guardarlo para volver.

Debía reconocer que Granger tenía una mente brillante. No por nada sacó una de las mejores calificaciones en Hogwarts. Y ahora era auror. Qué sorpresa. Malfoy jamás hubiera adivinado que se dedicara a eso. Bibliotecaria, o profesora, quizá, pero nunca auror. Valiente cucaracha.

Cuando Draco entró en San Mungo, subió hasta la última planta y almorzó allí, con su dinero mágico. Seguía cubierto con su gorro gris con anagrama de serpiente y su túnica. Después se dirigió a la cuarta planta donde yacía su madre, quien seguía en el mismo estado de siempre: postrada en cama llena de objetos encantados para medir su pulso y su estado. Como solía hacer, acercó la silla hacia ella y comenzó a relatarle los acontecimientos ocurridos en el mes. Hizo especial hincapié en su viaje al Caldero y omitió algunos detalles sobre la salvación de la sangre sucia y de los aurores, para no avergonzarse a sí mismo.

—… Imagínate, madre, me engañó. Esa idiota me engañó haciéndose pasar por el Niño de Oro, y lo peor es que caí en la trampa. Pero no se quedará así, lo pagará.

Recordaba las últimas palabras de Hermione "ya no le debes la vida a Harry", y se preguntaba qué sería peor, si debérsela al valiente héroe o a una sangre sucia. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Janus Thickey, sanadora encargada de la planta. Cuando la joven sanadora vio al chico, se llevó una sorpresa. Ajustó sus gafas rectangulares.

—Joven Malfoy… cuánto tiempo sin verlo –dijo, algo cautelosa.

—¿Cómo está mi madre? –respondió él, ignorando las formas.

—Oh, sigue estable, pero no da señales de mejorar. Hace una semana se le hizo un reconocimiento pero arrojaron los mismos resultados.

—Escuche, hoy voy a quedarme aquí, es Año Nuevo y quiero estar con mi madre.

Ella pestañeó, y, sonriendo ligeramente, respondió.

—Claro. Pero tenga en cuenta que aquí no hay camas sobrantes, señor Malfoy. Tendrá que…

—No voy a tumbarme en ninguna cama de este sucio hospital, pero sería muy amable por su parte que me prestara una camilla para dormir.

—Claro. Puede venir conmigo, le diré dónde conseguirlas, tenemos varias en esta planta.

Cuando Draco acomodó la camilla junto a los cristales y le dejaron solo con Narcissa; cuando el tiempo transcurrió y las horas fueron pasando, Draco se dio cuenta de que, realmente, si su situación era tan patética como para pasarla en el hospital, la gloria de los Malfoy ya no sólo no existía, sino que dudó de tenerla alguna vez.

—Sabes, ¿madre? Me estoy preguntando por qué no me fui con la sangre sucia; hubiera podido cenar marisco y estar sentado junto a alguna hoguera, y no en este sitio donde huele mal, y los sanadores te tratan como si fueras cualquier basura. ¿No crees que ahora podría ignorar un poco el orgullo? No me apetece nada pasar el Año Nuevo aquí, quiero pasarlo en casa con padre y contigo.

Pero, obviamente, las Navidades ahora, con su padre, ya no serían como antes. Seguro que ya le habían llegado las noticias de que su hijo estaba desaparecido tras renegar de los mortífagos yendo contra el Lord.

—… Y no estará muy contento –farfulló.

Cuando el reloj de arena dio las seis de la tarde, el joven Malfoy salió a la calle. No podría soportar más tiempo allí, pero, no había adónde ir. Se miró su muñeca izquierda, donde estaba el brazalete, y se arrepintió de haberlo tirado. Por Año Nuevo hubiera podido ignorar a Potter, y luego, volver. Volver a Cabeza de Puerco, a trabajar como un sucio muggle bajo las órdenes de esos viejos. Oh, cuánto deseaba volver a casa. Pensó en cuánto habrían crecido las madreselvas.

—Cuando vuelva, no reconoceré mi casa –dijo.

Tampoco permaneció demasiado tiempo fuera porque había comenzado a llover otra vez, y hacía viento. El frío congeló sus manos, y aguantó hasta que no pudo más, momento en el cual volvió al hospital y subió a la quinta planta. Allí, algunos familiares cenaban opíparamente los platos especiales preparados en la cocina.

—Oh, estupendo, sopa de berenjena y salmón –dijo, arrugando la nariz.

Pero lo engulló todo, con más ansia de lo que pensaba; seguro que su esbelto cuerpo, ahora desnutrido, había perdido varios kilos debido a la mala alimentación todos esos meses.

"Potter comerá como un rey, en una mesa llena de aurores, y llena de sus sucios amigos de mundo muggle, que se arrastrarán a él porque les ha salvado la vida. La gente no puede ser más hipócrita. Y ese idiota de Potter, tan orgulloso, sonreirá porque le encanta que lo adoren."

La noche se volvió irremediablemente fría para caminar por las calles. Draco afrontó la bajada de las luces con resignación, y, a oscuras, contempló el paisaje desde la cuarta planta. Las luces de las calles le hicieron recordar aquellas navidades en las que abría tantos regalos que debía dejar para el día siguiente; aquellas fechas en las que sus padres se reunían, junto a Severus, y comían en familia, y prestaban atención a todo lo que él decía y pedía; aquellos días en los que se les hacía trabajar tanto a los elfos que en ocasiones se desmayaban de cansancio en plena tarea y eran castigados. Mientras el mundo daba la cuenta atrás con confetti, música y gente alrededor, el heredero Malfoy de toda la fortuna y la desgracia, lo pasaba en un cuarto frío y silencioso, junto a su madre comatosa, pensando en lo asquerosamente feliz que debía sentirse Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>A fecha dos de enero, en Hogsmeade había parado de nevar, aunque todo aún se cubría con una capa blanca. Un joven con elegante andar, cubierto con un gorro gris, arrastraba su maleta de ruedas dificultosamente, sus ojos hinchados, con ligeras nociones de no haber dormido nada. Sin embargo, al entrar a la villa, vio tanto ajetreo que su mirada se arrugó instintivamente. Contempló miedo en los rostros de la gente, y oyó inquietantes gritos.<p>

— ¡Lo han quemado!

— ¡Han muerto dos!

Draco se detuvo, mirando a uno y otro lado, pensando en si debía preguntar. Mientras tanto, sus pasos se hacían cada vez más firmes y decididos, recorriendo el camino, pasando la Oficina de Correos y Honeydukes. A lo lejos, una nube de humo danzaba hacia el cielo. Una columna de humo gris, que parecía venir del final de la villa. Entonces su miedo aumentó. Tirando de su maleta como si lo persiguieran mortífagos, Draco llegó a las inmediaciones de Zonko's y Gladrags y giró a la derecha. Multitud de gente se congregaba en el tercer callejón, con evidentes muestras de nerviosismo y angustia.

"¿Qué pasa? Todo el mundo parece estar loco".

La calle camino a Cabeza de Puerco estaba bloqueada por la maraña de gente. Gritos llenaban el lugar. Draco pudo distinguir varias personas del Ministerio, y también personal vestido de verde lima. Quiso avanzar más, pero una mano posada en su pecho se lo impidió.

—Chico, no puedes pasar.

Draco elevó la vista, encontrándose con una mirada azul desconocida.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó, inquieto.

—Han quemado Cabeza de Puerco.

—¡Qué dice! –se escandalizó Draco.

El hombre pareció reparar en el equipaje del chico, y sonrió levemente.

—Ah, veo que quizá te ibas a tomar un descanso. En cualquier caso, deberías volver a la capital. Todos los comercios de Hogsmeade cerrarán por el incidente.

Draco iba a gritar que no necesitaba ningún descanso; que él había venido de mundo muggle; que él trabajaba ahí. Pero nada salió de su boca, por precaución. El hombre se alejó, y Draco quiso hacerse hueco. Por todas partes se oían comentarios.

—¡Qué horrible!

—Habrán sido los mortífagos… ¡habrán venido de noche para vengarse!

—¿Los mortífagos? Muchos de ellos venían a traficar aquí... no tiene sentido...

Draco divisó a algunos de los dueños de otras tiendas de la villa y agachó la cabeza.

Abordó a una mujer regordeta que se tapaba la cara.

—Oiga, ¿puede decirme que ha pasado?

—Los mortífagos... han incendiado Cabeza de Puerco. Han muerto dos personas. Merlín…

La mujer se alejó corriendo, visiblemente afectada. Por el barullo general, se sabía que la columna de humo salía de Cabeza de Puerco. Ahora, estando más cerca, el joven lo podía ver. Y también había dos cuerpos cubiertos en la nieve. Uno no pudo distinguirlo, pero del otro asomaba una pierna. Una asquerosa pierna muy gorda.

—Ross… —murmuró Draco, y se dejó caer apoyándose en la pared de una de las casas cerradas. Vomitó sin esfuerzo, manchando la blanca nieve con los restos de su estómago.

¿Quién sería el otro? ¿Sería Aberforth? Draco recordó que por Año Nuevo sólo Aberforth se quedaría en el bar; sin embargo, Ross debía haber vuelto al día siguiente. Draco apretó sus manos enguantadas una contra otra, doloridas por el esfuerzo de arrastrar el baúl. Sus botas estaban llenas de nieve, y sus pies fríos, pero ahora no podía notar nada de eso. Se supone que él debía haber llegado el día anterior, pero salió de San Mungo y estuvo vagabundeando por la ciudad, entró en un bar a comer y perdió el tren de la mañana. Llegó a Hogsmeade muy entrada la noche y durmió en la estación hasta antes de amanecer. Estuvo quejándose todo el día, pero ahora, ese pequeño desliz le había salvado la vida.

El corazón le latía apresuradamente. ¿Quién habría querido acabar con los camareros de Cabeza de Puerco? La gente de ese bar no era precisamente respetable, por tanto el culpable sí podría serlo. O quizá la gente tenía razón y finalmente los mortífagos exterminaron a los traidores antes de verse capturados.

Bueno, estaba vivo. Pero, ¿y ahora? Había viajado un largo recorrido para volver al único sitio donde Snape podría encontrarlo.

—… para verificar si realmente queda alguno aquí.

Una voz conocida lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Que nadie salga de aquí. Puede haber alguno escondido. Registrad a todo el mundo y miradles los antebrazos.

Una luz de emergencia sacudió el cuerpo del chico, quien se levantó rápidamente, su respiración entrecortada y agitada.

"No debes correr, Draco. Se darán cuenta. Coge la maleta y escabúllete"

—¡Tú ve a la estación, Bigger y yo registraremos los callejones!

Mala idea, mala idea. Draco se dirigió con paso rápido hacia el callejón más aislado de todo Hogsmeade, al fondo a la derecha, pasando Dervis&Banges. Su cuerpo temblaba, y su cara estaba mojada. No recordaba cuándo había empezado a llorar, pero se preocuparía de eso más tarde. No utilizaría el traslador; sería una pista muy clara; lo detectarían enseguida; además, ¿quién le decía que Granger no lo habría retirado de allí?

Tampoco iba a parar a buscarlo; entre tanta nieve, jamás lo hubiera encontrado.

"Pena que no pueda reducir mi equipaje. No creo tener las manos en muy buen estado para cargar todo el rato con este estúpido baúl"

Aún se oían gritos y voces. Pero Draco le había prometido a Severus esconderse. Y si no era en Cabeza de Puerco, sería de otro modo. Angustiado, empujó su baúl contra un montículo de nieve, que, con el golpe, lo cubrió completamente. Oteó la calle principal. Le hubiera gustado estar frente a Cabeza de Puerco, y enterarse mejor de lo que había pasado y pensó en volver a la Casa de los Gritos. No podría llegar allí sin que le parase un auror.

—Toca mojarse, Draco –se dijo el muchacho, y pateó la nieve con fuerza.

Allí donde su pie se hundió, Draco se resbaló poco a poco a la vez que retiraba trozos de nieve blanca, inmaculada. En pocos segundos estaba sentado en el suelo, con sus pies ligeramente hundidos en lo que parecía una escalera cubierta por nieve perteneciente al local más próximo. Draco ignoró el frío que cubrió su cuerpo, y se hundió más hasta que sólo quedó una rendija por la cual le pasaba el aire. Sonrió, satisfecho. Cualquiera que pasase no se imaginaría que un joven estuviera escondido bajo la nieve en el hueco de una escalera.

Muchas veces, estando en Cabeza de Puerco, se preguntó dónde iría si alguna vez los aurores vinieran a Hogsmeade. Por supuesto, esconderse en el mismo bar sería lo más seguro, pero, ¿y si no pudiera esconderse allí? Cuando Malfoy salía de paseo, recorría de cabo a rabo la villa, parándose en los sitios donde él creía que podían ser interesantes para esconderse. Lo gracioso fue que, a pesar de haber pasado cientos de veces por el callejón final, no se fijase en el escalón gigante que ahora era su escondite. Sin embargo, una vez lo consideró útil porque mucha gente tiraba allí basura.

—La gloria de los Malfoy ya no existe, pero, mientras haya un Malfoy que no quiera rendirse, el apellido seguirá vivo.

Y con esa positividad, y porque quizá estaba cansado del viaje, se acostó entre las escaleras, de lado, y comenzó a adormilarse.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

_Los azules ojos de Narcissa lo miraban, asustados. Movía la boca, pero ningún sonido salía de ella. Draco era pequeño, y jugaba con la nieve. Reía y corría en su enorme mansión, pero sus padres no parecían compartir su alegría. Sus caras estaban tan vacías que Draco se echó a llorar. Vio cómo Lucius se acercaba y le golpeaba por ser desobediente. _

"_¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no llores? Un Malfoy no llora. ¡Eres el más débil de la familia, incluso tu madre tiene más clase! ¡No irás a ningún lado con lágrimas!"_

"_Sí, padre"_

_Era todo lo que Draco podía decir. Él intentaba no llorar, pero sus ojos hacían aguas, y las lágrimas caían. No lo podía evitar. _

_De repente estaban pegándole amigos suyos. Siempre era lo mismo. Él lloraba y se burlaban, y aquella tarde nevaba mucho. Corría y corría para que no le alcanzaran. Junto a uno de los árboles había una depresión del tamaño de un coche. Draco se lanzó, y la nieve depositada en el agujero amortiguó su caída. No creyó que lo encontraran ahí. Sonriendo, se llevó las rodillas al pecho. Él podía engañar por su aspecto enfermizo y debilucho, pero su mente era un prodigio. Podía esconderse de todo el mundo; de ese chico malo, de su padre, de su profesora. Entre sus minúsculas pestañas llenas de nieve oyó la voz de su madre. Le advertía que no debía volver a hacer eso. Le decía que no debía dormirse en la nieve porque podía morir. La había desobedecido. Y lo había hecho por segunda vez._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>—Madre –dijo, distinguiendo apenas unos brazos cubiertos por un pijama gris a cuadros.<p>

Draco pestañeó, le pesaba la cabeza y tenía un dolor horrible en las piernas. Los ojos claros lo miraban, preocupados. No eran azules. Recordaba haberlos visto antes. En Hogsmeade; en Hogwarts; en Londres.

—Potter…

Cuando despertó, unas llamas rojas danzaban frente a él. Ya no estaba entre la nieve. Unas mantas cubrían su cuerpo, que había parado de temblar. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, el rubio elevó la cabeza y trató de incorporarse: sus manos estaban vendadas, le habían extendido alguna crema mágica para curar.

—Malfoy, ¿estás bien?

—Uh –dijo el chico por toda respuesta, frotándose la cabeza.

—¡Remus, está despierto!

Ese grito se reprodujo mil veces más alto en la mente de Draco. Instintivamente, alzó la manta más próxima y se tapó la cabeza. No tardaron en zarandearlo.

—Malfoy, Malfoy.

Alguien retiró la manta y le habló muy despacio.

—Draco, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo?

Los ojos grises enfocaron al dueño de esa voz. La cara llena de cicatrices y un aire bohemio: el inconfundible Profesor Lupin.

—La cabeza… —dijo el chico, llevándose las manos a ella.

—Está bien, no te incorpores. Quédate un rato así; cuando te duela menos, te intentas incorporar, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

—¿Quieres agua?

Draco asintió nuevamente. Pasó un rato hasta que pudo incorporarse y beber. Lo poco que pudo atisbar de ese sitio, parecía estar en un comedor, porque había una mesa gigante y muchas sillas; y había candelabros con forma de serpiente.

—Esto es Grimmauld Place. Está en un vecindario de muggles –explicó Lupin—. Esta casa es de los Black, y tiene multitud de hechizos para proteger a quienes estén dentro. Por eso vivimos aquí.

Al oír "vivimos", Draco se volvió hacia el muchacho de pelo revuelto envuelto en pijama y con cara de preocupación, y notó que lo tenía mucho más corto.

—¿Granger?

Harry juntó las cejas en señal de confusión.

—¿Seguro que no te has golpeado la cabeza, Malfoy?

Draco lo miró, suspicaz, arrugó la nariz y extendió el vaso:

—Tráeme agua.

—Creo que está mejor, Remus. Ya empieza a mandar.

—Harry, por favor –pidió el licántropo desde la cocina.

Olía a sopa de calabaza y carne. El olor a comida hizo recordar al joven Malfoy que no había comido nada decente desde el día anterior, por la tarde. Sería la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hora es?

Lupin se arrodilló enseguida junto a Draco, mientras Harry iba a llenar el vaso de agua.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Draco explicó hallarse en Hogsmeade y recordó esconderse entre la nieve.

—Luego tuve un sueño raro… y ya no me acuerdo de más.

—¿Puedo pegarle, profesor? –pidió Harry, tentado a arrojar el vaso de agua sobre la cabeza de su rival.

Lupin lo miró disgustado y cogió el vaso de agua.

—Bebe.

Draco obedeció, ignorando la cara de pocos amigos de Potter.

—No voy a preguntarte cómo se te ocurrió esconderte en la nieve; tampoco qué hacías en Hogsmeade a las seis de la mañana; no voy a juzgar tu delgadez ni tu pasado; pero si fuera tu padre te pegaría hasta hacerte entrar en razón.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. No se esperaba aquello.

—¿Desde cuándo tanta violencia, Lupin? ¿Acaso le han vuelto a morder?

Harry le cogió del cuello, pero Lupin le paró.

—Ignoraré tu sarcasmo por enésima vez. Has estado a punto de morir de hipotermia. ¿Acostumbras a esconderte de los mortífagos así? ¿O quizá de los aurores?

Draco sonrió ligeramente.

—Bueno, ya no importa, además, eso sirvió para que usted me encontrara.

Lupin endureció el gesto.

—Si Harry no hubiera soñado que estabas en peligro y me hubiera avisado, créeme que ahora habría una hermosa lápida con tu nombre y apellido.

Draco iba a responder, seguramente algo ingenioso, pero comprobó, con horror, que no llevaba su ropa puesta. En su lugar, un pijama azul a rayas lo cubría. Parecía usado y desgastado. ¿Quién podría tener tan mal gusto?

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Harry sonrió y se agachó junto a Malfoy.

—Estaba empapada. Hubo que quitarla. Por cierto, estás muy delgado.

Draco empezó a hiperventilarse. Jamás nadie le había quitado la ropa. Quizá en el pasado no importara que lo hiciera su madre, pero ahora tenía algo que no quería mostrar.

—¡Quiero mi ropa!

—Cálmate. La sequé, está ahí junto a la silla, ¿ves? No voy a robártela.

Pero Draco no parecía preocuparse por eso en concreto. Miraba a Harry con desmesurado temor. Merlín, que no hubiera sido él.

—Ese pijama es de Harry –aclaró el profesor—. Yo te desvestí y te lo puse. Y créeme, no vi nada que no hubiera visto antes. De modo que, si vas a echar la culpa a alguien por desnudarte, adelante, puedes gritarme.

Draco recuperó su respiración normal, aunque no su confianza. Su brazo seguía vendado, podía sentirlo, pero eso le llevaba a varias incógnitas: ¿le habría visto Lupin la marca? Y, de ser así, ¿por qué no lo había entregado a los aurores?

Como Draco no respondiera, Lupin habló de nuevo:

—Deberías tomar algo, apuesto a que tienes hambre. Estoy preparando una sopa de calabaza, espero que te guste. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Draco sacudió la cabeza a uno y otro lado. Estaba demasiado débil y tampoco le apetecía.

—Harry, llévale un poco. Y dale algo de pan.

Harry, a regañadientes, obedeció. Draco se tumbó nuevamente, tapándose con las mantas, disfrutando de los cuidados de los demás. No era su madre, pero le traía al fresco, era hora de que lo mimasen un poco. Cuando Harry se acercó con el cuenco de sopa y un poco de pan, lo miró con disgusto.

—Si piensas que te lo voy a dar yo, vas listo –dijo, al ver que el otro no iba a colaborar.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de total desprecio.

Quiso estar tumbado más rato, pero su estómago pedía la comida a gritos, así que se sentó, acomodándose las mantas sobre las rodillas. En cuanto comiera se cambiaría, le incomodaba vestirse tan mal. Además, el aroma a cilantro que desprendía esa ropa no ayudaba tampoco. Eso le hizo recordar…

—Mi baúl –se giró hacia la cocina—. Señor Lupin, mi baúl también estaba en la nieve.

Lo escondí cerca de donde me encontró.

—¿Es eso cierto? Entonces tendré que ir a buscarlo.

—Se lo agradecería –sonrió Draco, y Harry lo miró, suspicaz.

—No hace falta que vayas ahora –dijo Harry, preocupado. Conocía a Draco, y sabía que quizá el otro estaba ya planeando algo. Malfoy sería retorcido hasta estando moribundo.

—No importa, me apareceré enseguida. No me gustaría que lo encontraran antes que yo. Una cosa más, ¿puedo confiar en ti, Harry?

El muchacho asintió, no quería discutir. En cuanto Lupin desapareció por la puerta, Harry se sentó frente a la hoguera, contemplando por el rabillo del ojo a Draco, quien estaba muy ocupado saboreando el pan.

—Así que aquí es donde te escondes…

Harry no respondió. Azuzó el fuego.

—A menos que no seas Potter. Veamos… esta es la casa de Black. ¿Eso significa que perteneció al cobarde de tu padrino? ¿El que traicionó a su sangre?

¡Plaf! Un derechazo conectó con su mandíbula.

—No te permitiré que hables mal de nadie en mi casa. O te echaré como a un perro.

Draco sonrió pensando "ahora sí estamos ante el verdadero Potter". Harry no pudo seguir, porque enseguida llegó Lupin con el baúl negro con las iniciales D.M. y las botas llenas de nieve.

Draco se tiró al suelo en un acto inevitablemente teatral, pero el movimiento fue visto por el profesor.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Draco?

—Señor… Potter –escupió— me ha pegado.

—¡Insultó a Sirius! ¡Lo mataré si lo vuelve a decir! –gritó Harry, fuera de sí, y se alejó a la segunda planta.

Lupin sanó al chico con magia, y le advirtió:

—Escucha. Sé que han pasado muchas cosas entre vosotros, pero no creo que esta sea la mejor manera de agradecerle que te haya salvado la vida.

—Siempre igual –dijo Draco, fastidiado—. Siempre haciendo de Héroe. Es repulsivo. ¿Sabe cuántas veces me ha salvado la vida?

Lupin ignoró el comentario.

—Ahí tienes tu baúl. Lo he secado. Cuando estés mejor te acompañaré a tu cuarto.

—¿Van a dejar que me quede aquí? –preguntó Draco, con los ojos muy abiertos.

La casa no estaba mal, aunque fuera vieja, decrépita y con mal gusto para la decoración. Recordó haber estado ahí de pequeño varias veces, con sus padres. Y, después de haber pasado un frío invernal en la posada de Cabeza de Puerco, al menos ahí podía arrimarse a la chimenea.

—Eso depende de Harry –Lupin esbozó una sonrisa que al rubio no le gustó nada.

—Disculpe, no entiendo.

—Esta casa es de Harry, por tanto es él el único que puede ofrecerte asilo. Claro que, después de la bienvenida que le has dado, tendrás que trabajártelo más si quieres quedarte...

Lupin se alejó y Draco se quedó pensando frente a las llamas.

Hermoso destino el suyo. Primero, trabajar y vivir como un muggle; segundo, no poder salir a la calle; tercero, esconderse de los mortífagos; cuarto, tomar una poción de amor y enamorarse de su peor enemigo; quinto, esconderse de los aurores; sexto, ser salvado de ellos por sangre-sucia-Granger utilizando el cuerpo de Potter; séptimo, perder su empleo y su refugio; octavo, a punto de morir congelado; noveno, ser rescatado por Potter y rebajarse a pedirle asilo.

"¿Quién dice que mi vida no es emocionante?"

—Puedes quedarte aquí hoy, en cuanto decidas qué hacer –dijo Lupin, y se sentó a comer.

Draco asintió, y su primera decisión fue volver a echarse entre las mantas y dormir un poco más frente a la calidez de las llamas.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

PRÓXIMA PARTE: GRIMMAULD PLACE


	8. Quedarse en Grimmauld

_**Atención:**__ Todo es de J.K. Rowling y sus millonarios asociados._

_**Notas del fic: **__¡Slash! Y aunque pueda haber retazos de Dramione, me reitero, ¡SÍ, ESTO ES UN DRARRY! _

_**Notas de la autora: **__Bueno, tengo una mala noticia, mala sólo para vosotros: no, no he dejado de escribir. Sin embargo, me marcho de vacaciones mañana y no puedo asegurar si allá donde voy vaya a tener posibilidad de subir algún capítulo. Lo intentaré por todos los medios, porque no quiero que esperéis mucho tiempo, así que también tardaré en contestar vuestros reviews. Serán 3 semanas, pero como ya he dicho trataré de subir alguno. Me voy con la mochila al hombro y no sé ni dónde voy a dormir... ya os contaré._

_Dedico este episodio a Alfy Malfoy, por seguirlo desde el principio y haber llegado hasta aquí._

_Un abrazo, encanto._

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape ha escondido a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Después de vivir allí en no muy buenas condiciones y aguantar la humillación de algunos compañeros, Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo. Como es rechazada, utiliza el cuerpo de Potter para llevarlo consigo. Pero Draco lo descubre, volviendo a Cabeza de Puerco para descubrir que no puede volver a la taberna porque ha sido incendiada. Tras improvisar un escondite en Hogsmeade, Draco es encontrado por Remus Lupin y llevado a Grimmauld Place, donde también vive Harry Potter. Ahora que Draco no tiene adónde ir, ¿se quedará en la casa de los Black junto a su enemigo? _

**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

_PARTE II: GRIMMAULD PLACE_

CAPÍTULO 8: QUEDARSE EN GRIMMAULD

* * *

><p>En cuanto Draco descubrió, de manos de "El Profeta", la identidad de la otra persona muerta en Cabeza de Puerco por el ataque de aquella mañana, su ánimo no mejoró. Draco repasó nuevamente el artículo:<p>

"(…) Dos personas muertas por inhalación de humos, identificadas como Anthony B. Ross y Baldonur W. Prat. En el momento del incidente la posada estaba vacía, por lo que no hay que lamentar otras muertes salvo las de los camareros, pues el dueño, Aberforth, tampoco se encontraba allí, lo que hace sospechar al Ministerio si fue un acto urdido a propósito. Podríamos pensar que ha sido una venganza de los mortífagos, ya que Ross llevaba la marca oscura. Sin embargo, no hubo señales en el cielo de la Marca Tenebrosa, modo que usan los mortífagos para firmar sus muertes. Por lo tanto, se barajan otras hipótesis. (…). Hogsmeade está en señal de alerta y sus comercios no abrirán hasta que la situación no se aclare. El Ministerio ya trabaja para una concienzuda investigación del siniestro."

Draco sabía, mejor que nadie, que los mortífagos usaban la Marca como símbolo de orgullo por las muertes producidas. Sin embargo, también podrían no hacerla aparecer debido a algún plan urdido por ellos.

"Lo que es impresionante es que hayan atacado sabiéndose perseguidos. Con tanto auror suelto, ¿cómo se les ocurriría haber hecho algo así? Y algo era seguro, quien lo hubiera hecho debería haber llegado a pie a Hogsmeade si se trataba del bando enemigo, porque cualquier aparición o utilización de traslador de aquel que tuviera la marca se registraba en el acto en aquellos días en Hogsmeade, gracias a varios dispositivos mágicos establecidos por aurores del Ministerio"

Eso le ponía las cosas más difíciles para salir de Grimmauld Place. Claro que, no iba a arrastrarse ante Potter, quien, mira por dónde, había bajado, riendo, junto a Lupin.

Después de despertarse, Lupin le había hecho un tour de la casa al joven. Grimmauld era vieja y destilaba nostalgia. Apenas llegaba la luz natural a las estancias, cuyo suelo era de madera y las pisadas se oían al caminar, por no hablar de algunas paredes, ajadas por el tiempo. Muchos accesorios como lámparas o armarios llevaban décadas ahí, algunos incluso descoloridos. Un olor a humedad y a madera quemada rodeaba el lugar; en algunas habitaciones se adivinaba un aroma a naftalina. Draco se instaló temporalmente en la segunda planta, en una habitación doble con un armario desgastado. A Draco le encantaban los pomos de las puertas, porque todos tenían forma de serpiente retorcida. Después, éste se duchó y se cambió cubriéndose con un elegante albornoz verde pistacho con sinuosos símbolos negros alrededor de cada brazo. En el comedor se encontró el periódico y lo estaba leyendo en uno de los sillones, sentado como si realmente fuese él el dueño de la casa, y no ese mestizo de Potter.

A la hora del té, la puerta principal se abrió, dando paso a dos jóvenes brujas ataviadas con túnicas de auror. Charlaban mientras subían a la primera planta.

—¡En serio, Tonks! ¡Deberías enseñarme a hacerlo!

—Oh, no, hay efectos secundarios –rió la chica que Draco reconoció como la mujer que fue con Lupin a Cabeza de Puerco. Aunque su cabello estaba… extraño. Ya no tenía el color rosa, sino uno azul brillante que te deslumbraba.

Al principio no supo quién era la otra porque iba muy tapada, pero una figura pequeña y llena de ropa se inclinó ante las jóvenes recogiendo sus túnicas y les entregó sus zapatillas de estar por casa.

Draco observó que la joven del pelo azul subió enseguida la escalera para besar a Lupin.

—Bienvenidas a casa –sonrió él.

Harry, por su parte, bajó a saludar a su amiga Hermione, quien parecía muy cansada.

—Hola, Hermione, Dikki.

—Saludos, Harry –dijo la elfina haciéndole una reverencia.

Malfoy pensó en el cruciatus que su padre le habría lanzado a la elfina si se le hubiera ocurrido llamarle Lucius, y rió. Esto despistó a las parejas, que volvieron la vista hacia él. Todos lo miraron como si fuera un bicho raro, y extrañados de verlo tan relajado en una casa que no era la suya.

—¿Nadie va a decir hola?

—Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy –se inclinó la elfina en un intento de modales absolutamente impoluto.

Draco sonrió y dijo a la elfina:

—Es bueno ver que algunos tienen modales, aunque no sean seres respetables.

Tonks se acercó al chico, ya sin su túnica, y se arrodilló.

—Remus nos lo dijo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Draco miró a la chica más de cerca y la reconoció: era su prima, y aunque no habían tenido mucho trato la recordaba de cuando eran pequeños. En su familia no se solía hablar demasiado de los Black.

—Mejor… gracias.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Lupin lo resolvió diciendo:

—Vamos todos a la cocina a tomar bizcocho y té.

—¡Yo lo prepararé! –dijo Tonks muy animada.

—Yo te ayudaré –indicó Harry, y se fueron ambos por la escalera.

—Malfoy, me alegra verte –dijo Hermione con una extraña emoción en los ojos—. Me preocupé mucho cuando oí la noticia. Tonks y yo trabajábamos en el Ministerio cuando nos notificaron el incendio en Hogsmeade. ¿Pudiste esconderte?

—Si me hubieras dejado más dinero al menos habría dormido en una cama digna –dijo Malfoy con desprecio, y se alejó con los otros.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—No le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es –dijo Lupin animándola mientras bajaban la escalera.

—¿Se quedará?

—Depende de él y de Harry. Mejor si no lo presionamos, ¿no crees?

—Sí. A veces me dan ganas de pegarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, Remus. Su impertinencia…

El licántropo sonrió, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

—Creo que esa sensación la tenemos algunos todavía.

Mientras la elfina colocaba todos los cubiertos y las tazas además de los platos en la mesa con su magia y servía el té, el resto se acomodó en la mesa; Remus frente a Tonks y Hermione frente a Harry. Malfoy, sin embargo, eligió el sitio más alejado de la mesa, de modo que les daba la cara a todos. Aunque hubo intercambio de miradas, nadie pronunció una palabra.

—Servíos, chicos –sonrió Lupin poniendo en mitad de la mesa el bizcocho, y todos cogieron su porción. Draco tuvo que levantarse del sitio, pero no se quejó, a pesar de que la elfina se había sentado junto a Hermione, ayudada por unos cojines que la elevaban de la silla, y se dispuso a tomar exactamente lo mismo. Draco pestañeó al ver la insolencia de la elfina. Iba a decir algo cuando se cruzó con una mirada de advertencia de Lupin. El chico entornó los ojos y decidió no hablar. Aún tenía el pelo mojado de habérselo lavado y le llegaba por los hombros, y odiaba que los hombros se le mojaran, aunque el albornoz lo cubriera. Era incómodo no poderse secar el pelo con magia.

Mientras todos charlaban animadamente, evitando nombrar cualquier cosa sobre el ataque, contando sus experiencias en el Ministerio, Malfoy y Potter comían silenciosamente. De cuando en cuando, el moreno miraba a su izquierda sin perder de vista al chico, sintiéndose raro porque Malfoy estuviera con ellos. Parecía irreal. Comiendo en la misma mesa. Pero al rato, Harry volvió a posar su mirada en el chico de pelo rubio mojado. Sus modales eran tan finos y comía con tanta exquisitez que se le antojó curioso, y estuvo observándolo más de la cuenta. Pasó un tiempo en el que Harry no dejó de mirar el modo en cómo Draco cogía el tenedor y cortaba en trozos el bizcocho, sin que ninguno de ellos cayese al plato desordenado, sino que se quedaban en vertical. Además, usaba cubiertos con iniciales de la familia Malfoy, y un vaso con los bordes plateados, exquisitamente decorado. Draco, sin parar su maniobra ni alzar la mirada, dijo:

—¿Qué estás mirando, Potter?

Harry se avergonzó y siguió con su tarea. Draco no volvió a decir nada, y Harry, incómodo, fingió que escuchaba todo lo que Hermione y Tonks contaban.

—Y fue muy divertido… ella me lo contó todo.

—Draco, puedes servirte más si te apetece –dijo Lupin al ver que el chico había consumido su ración de bizcocho.

—Oh, disculpe, señor, creí que había un elfo doméstico que nos servía –sonrió Malfoy, muy inocente.

Ambas chicas interrumpieron la conversación. Nueva tensión.

—Entiendo. Pero, verás, Dikki no sólo obedece a Hermione, sino que también piensa por sí misma, así que si te gusta que te sirvan, deberás ganarte su confianza.

Harry le oyó murmurar algo así como "hasta dónde hemos llegado, lo próximo será limpiarles el culo" mientras se levantaba para coger un poco más de té.

—¿Harry quiere más bizcocho?

Una voz chillona frente a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El joven contempló su plato, vacío.

—Ya me sirvo yo, gracias –y alargó el brazo para coger más.

Todo terminó sin más incidentes. Mientras Dikki recogía la cocina, Lupin y Tonks subieron al vestíbulo. Hermione entró a su cuarto a estudiar, en la primera planta, y Harry decidió dar un paseo por la casa. Desde que venció en la batalla final, se había vuelto muy pensativo y reservado, incluso su rostro parecía reflejar todas las obligaciones cargadas en sus hombros desde muy pronta edad. Harry solía pararse frente al tapiz de la familia Black. Ahí, al igual que en su vida, faltaba Sirius. Cuando Sirius cayó tras el velo, siempre tuvo una ligera esperanza de que hubiera algún modo de hacerlo volver; todo se derrumbó cuando su padrino se le apareció para ayudarlo en la batalla final, junto a sus padres y a Cedric. El joven acarició las finas líneas del árbol genealógico. Era una suerte que sobre el cuadro de la Señora Black se hubiera puesto un hechizo silenciador, o estaría gritando vilmente toda clase de improperios por ahí.

—Potter… ésta podría ser mi casa –dijo una voz tras él.

Harry se volvió para contemplar un rostro cansado y unos ojos sin brillo. Malfoy no parecía haberlo pasado mejor que él. Su tez seguía pálida, pero su cara muy delgada. ¿Cuánto hambre habría pasado en aquel sucio lugar?

—Mira –dijo Malfoy señalando la línea donde aparecía un nombre muy conocido para ambos—. Tu nombre no está, y el mío sí.

Harry lo ignoró; en su lugar, su vista se posó en otro nombre.

—¿Cómo está?

—¿De quién hablas, Potter?

—Tu madre. ¿Está mejor?

El rostro del rubio platino se contrajo de odio y rencor.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Harry lo miró a los ojos, cansado.

—Contigo no se puede ser amable –dijo, alejándose hacia la escalera.

—¡Eh! ¡Oye, Potter! ¡No me has escuchado! ¡Ésta es mi casa! ¡Así que me quedaré!

Harry se encogió de hombros, pero enseguida supo que su vida iba a dar otro cambio tan grande como el que dio cuando debió esconderse de todo el mundo, tras derrotar a Voldemort.

* * *

><p>La cena transcurrió sin consecuencias. Harry evitó mirar a Draco durante el proceso, y para ello estuvo inmerso en una discusión sobre música muggle con Hermione, mientras Tonks y Lupin se hacían carantoñas. La elfina parecía muy ocupada observando a Draco, y éste le echó varias miradas asesinas que ella interpretó de otra manera, y estuvo sonriéndole todo el rato. Draco decidió ignorarla, al igual que hacían todos con él. ¿Cómo es que le prestaban tan poca atención? Desde hacía unas horas había un miembro nuevo en la casa y nadie parecía interesado en entablar conversación o hacerle sentir bien en una casa extraña, con una metamorfomaga, un licántropo, una sangre sucia, una elfina impertinente y el héroe del mundo mágico.<p>

Harry, por su parte, había observado que Malfoy se recogía su plato y su vaso, y no parecía molestarle. Aunque nunca lo guardaba en su sitio, sólo lo dejaba amontonado sobre la repisa junto al fregadero y nada más. Dejando a un lado ese tema, volvió a mirar a Hermione y sugirió, animado:

—Hermione, ¿quieres venir a mi cuarto un rato?

Harry notó la ardiente mirada de Malfoy sobre su cogote.

—Oh, no, Harry, estoy muy cansada, creo que iré a acostarme enseguida. Y lo mismo deberías hacer tú –dijo, en plan madre.

—Ya sabes que tardaré en dormirme –discutió el otro, para nada contento con el consejo.

—Oh, no importa, Harry, yo jugaré contigo. ¿Un ajedrez mágico?

Harry sonrió a Tonks, asintió, y ambos subieron las escaleras. Hermione también se marchó, mientras Dikki fregaba todos los platos y recogía la cocina. Draco se arrimó a la chimenea y Lupin no tardó en unirse a él.

—Draco. Es mi deber preguntarte si sospechas de algo o alguien que hayan querido, deliberadamente, matar a alguien en Cabeza de Puerco.

—No lo sé, señor, quizá debería preguntárselo a los aurores del Ministerio. Aquí tiene varios, ¿no?

Remus Lupin hizo una pausa, no sin antes mostrar una observación:

—Veo que tu descaro no ha cambiado nada.

—Se llama sinceridad, señor, aunque, acostumbrado a esta gente, puedo parecerle brusco.

—¿Has hablado con Harry sobre quedarte aquí?

—Lo hice, señor, pero no quiso escucharme.

—¿Por qué será que no creo que lo hayas intentado lo suficiente?

—¿Por qué le interesa tanto que me quede o me vaya? ¿Tan importante es mi decisión para usted? Explíqueme qué intereses tiene para conmigo –dijo Draco algo irritado.

—La decisión es tu privilegio. Por tanto, no la cuestionaremos. Te puedo decir, sin embargo, que miembros de esta casa estarían aliviados si te quedaras.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Por ejemplo yo. Y me atrevería a asegurar que el resto también. Todos hemos pasado un mal rato, y especialmente tú. ¿Resulté para ti una amenaza cuando me viste en Cabeza de Puerco?

Como Draco no contestara, Remus prosiguió:

—Creo, sinceramente, que si lo hubiera sido, no habrías tenido el coraje de hacerte notar e insinuar quién eras. Y si hubiéramos tenido intención de entregarte al Ministerio, ¿por qué ibas a seguir aquí ahora? Han atrapado a varios mortífagos, y han ido directos a Azkaban, sin juicio. Ahora son las reglas, por eso ellos se esconden. Saben que no tienen nada que ganar y sí mucho que perder, y con el tiempo acabarán todos en Azkabán. Quiero decirte, Draco, que las cosas están muy mal ahora para que andes por ahí. Creo que conoces los modos en que los aurores atrapan a los mortífagos. Elevan el brazo y, si hay marca, se lo llevan a Azkaban, ponen una cruz en su lista, y siguen. No queremos eso para ti, esa es la razón por la que Hermione estuvo vigilando tus pasos. Ella misma se aseguró de que ningún auror te encontraría antes.

Interesantes declaraciones: aurores trabajando a espaldas de otros aurores. ¿Sabría el Ministro de la transparencia de su Ministerio? Aunque bien pensado, el Ministerio siempre ha estado teñido de cualquier otro color.

—Pero me dejó tirado finalmente –dijo Draco, quien seguía mirando las llamas.

—Ella te dio la oportunidad de elegir, y la rechazaste.

—¡Usó el cuerpo de Potter! –dijo Draco, recordando su enfado cuando lo descubrió.

Una pausa se hizo en la cocina. Remus parecía desconocer esto, se leía todo en su rostro.

—¿Y realmente eso importa? Si hubiera sido Harry quien lo hubiese hecho, ¿habría una diferencia?

Era una pregunta que jamás Draco se había planteado. Porque él, realmente iba a seguir a Potter adonde quiera que lo llevase, pero cambió de idea cuando Potter resultó ser Hermione. ¿Habría una diferencia? Sí, él jamás hubiera ido a San Mungo, poniendo en peligro su vida, y quizá no hubiera vuelto a Hogsmeade, y el incidente de la nieve no habría ocurrido, y ahora… estaría en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba sentado.

—¿Ves que, finalmente, has ido a parar donde el destino quería, Draco? Por eso las decisiones son un privilegio; hubieras sufrido mucho menos de haber elegido la primera opción. Eso no me ocurrió a mí, Draco. Yo no pude elegir entre ser o no licántropo. Mi condición no me lo permitió. Y me condenó de por vida.

—No me da ninguna pena, señor –dijo Draco aún irritado.

—Oh, no –rió Lupin—. Pena ninguna, por favor. Soy muy afortunado. Tengo una mujer que me quiere, y amigos que se preocupan por mí.

—Yo tenía todo eso antes de que Potter decidiera jugar a ser un héroe…

Lupin puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven.

—¿Sabes qué diferencia hay entre él y tú? Que cada uno de vosotros nació en dos bandos enfrentados.

Draco torció la boca en un gesto ya conocido.

—Es usted poético, señor. ¿Ha pensado en dedicarse a la poesía?

—Está bien. Sé que no te gusta que te hablen de Potter.

—Ni un poco.

—No obstante, si le llegaras a conocer realmente, verías que no sois tan distintos.

—Oiga, no me insulte –pidió Draco retirándose un mechón de pelo.

—Sabemos que tu madre sigue ingresada en San Mungo. ¿Alguna mejoría?

Draco, pensativo, bajó la cabeza.

—Ya veo. De cualquier modo, podemos ir a visitarla cuando quieras. Si yo no estoy, Harry o Hermione pueden acompañarte. Pero no vayas solo, por favor.

—Ya he estado ahí solo y no me ha ocurrido nada –dijo, alzando la barbilla en un gesto altivo—. En San Mungo tienen un juramento de no revelar quién visita a los enfermos.

—Eso está muy bien, pero quienes visitan San Mungo no tienen ningún juramento y pueden esperarte a la salida. Si sales de aquí tú solo y te ocurre algo, no sólo nos traerás problemas, sino que además perjudicarás a aquellos que se están sacrificando por ti.

Draco alzó la cabeza.

—¿Sabe algo de Severus? ¿Ha contactado con usted? ¿Están buscándolo en el Ministerio?

Lupin hizo una pausa, para el gusto del chico, demasiado larga.

—Dígame lo que sepa, por favor.

—Me temo que no puedo responderte. No lo he vuelto a ver. Sabemos que tiene la marca oscura, y ya conoces el destino de cualquiera con marca tenebrosa si se le atrapa. Aunque con él quizá pudiéramos conseguir algún juicio…

—Pensaba que ustedes sabrían algo…

—Pensábamos que él estaría escondido contigo en alguna parte. No esperábamos que estuvieras solo. Nos extrañó verte en Cabeza de Puerco.

—¡Lo hizo para protegerme!

—Es posible. A nosotros nos despistó. Jamás hubiéramos buscado allí. Unos gigantes le dijeron a Hagrid que había un chico de la edad de Harry allí. Por eso pudimos enterarnos, y fuimos.

—Estará preocupado si se entera del incendio. Quizá vuelva enseguida a por mí.

—Eso es algo que no sabemos. Pero si es así, él querría que tú estuvieras a salvo. Severus es fuerte, ten fe. Si hay alguien que sabe sobrevivir en un bando y en otro, es él. Es un mago muy poderoso.

—Más que ningún otro –aclaró Draco, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Claro.

—Usted le odia –Lupin esbozó un gesto de resignación.

—No es verdad. Él me preparó la poción que me permitió enseñar en Hogwarts, y le estaré eternamente agradecido.

Se hizo el silencio. Lupin observó la piel apagada del chico; sus ojos llenos de ojeras; su rostro cansado; su aire de madurez obligada. Jugaba con los vendajes de las manos.

—Creo que mañana ya estarán bien, usé pasta mágica, estaban un poco magulladas. ¿Te han tratado bien en ese sitio?

Draco se giró y juntó sus cejas.

—¿Para qué pregunta algo que ya sabe? Me marcho a dormir.

—Sí, buenas noches –susurró la voz cansada del licántropo, mientras contemplaba cómo las llamas se extinguían entre las cenizas.

No recordaba haber dormido tan bien desde su estancia en la mansión. No quería salir de la cama; pero sentía muy caliente su cuerpo y quería refrescarse un poco.

"Uh, hace tanto que no duermo bien que ya me mareo cuando he pasado una buena noche", pensó, mientras se desperezaba y deslizaba sus dos pies fuera de la cama. Se levantó demasiado rápido, y todo giraba a su alrededor. Consciente de su pérdida de equilibrio inminente, buscó un apoyo, en vano.

Harry se volvió, sobresaltado por un golpe en la segunda planta. Había desayunado y estaba hojeando "El Profeta" mientras Dikki, abajo, limpiaba los muebles. Hermione y Tonks habían ido al Ministerio mientras Remus acudía a comprar. La elfina no tardó en aparecerse frente a él, muy apurada.

—Harry… el señor Malfoy se ha desmayado.

El joven bajó las escaleras rápidamente y vio a un chico rubio y muy delgado cubierto por su pijama de raso negro tirado sobre el piso, boca abajo.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy, despierta! –se acercó a él intentando levantarlo, inútilmente—. Oh, está muy caliente. Dikki, por favor, elévalo hacia la cama.

Dikki pronunció un hechizo de levitación mientras Harry apartaba el edredón. Lo tapó con él y al notarlo demasiado sudoroso le tocó la frente.

—Tiene fiebre… trae paños y un cuenco con agua fría.

La elfina trajo un barreño vacío y varios paños viejos. Harry pronunció "aguamenti" e introdujo uno de los paños.

En cuanto el joven aplicó la compresa fría sobre la frente de Draco, éste se despertó.

—Aaaaahh… Potterrrr…

En la borrosa mirada del chico apenas se distinguía una figura vestida de verde que le ponía algo en la cabeza, y un aroma a cilantro que llenó sus fosas nasales.

—¿Estás despierto? Bien.

Malfoy cerró los ojos y produjo varios quejidos lastimeros.

—Aaaaaaaaaah… me duele el cuerpo… llama a Lupin.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo le había cogido simpatía a Remus?

—Lupin no está.

—Uuuh! Estoy ardiendooo.

—Tienes fiebre –dijo Harry apartándole el pelo de la cara y sentándose junto a él.

—Aaaaah, me muero, dame una poción pimentónica…

—No hay poción que te cure, Malfoy. Tienes gripe.

—Q… qué listo, Potter, y eso… ¿qué es?

—Una enfermedad muggle.

Draco trató de incorporarse, pero Harry se lo impidió.

—No te levantes, te volverás a caer.

—Me duele la cabeza, quiero morirmeeeee… Potteerr...

—No seas dramático, se te pasará.

Dikki entregó otro paño húmedo a Harry, quien lo cambió enseguida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo la he tenido a veces.

Harry recordó cuando era pequeño, él debía cuidar de su primo Dudley cuando éste tenía gripe, y siempre se le acababa contagiando.

—¿Se contagia? –preguntó Malfoy preocupado.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que le echaría para no contagiarlo, pero cuando asintió, Draco dijo, entre lamentos:

—Has sido tú, me la has pegado… tú y esa sangre sucia… sólo tenéis virus y bacterias… viviendo con un lobo pulgoso. Aaaaaaaaaah, me duele. ¡Me dueleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mi… cabeza…

—Oh, genial, ahora tengo que cuidar de Draco nenaza Malfoy –dijo entre dientes, y añadió algo como "hubiera preferido pelear contra el Señor Tenebroso".

—Dikki, haz un desayuno blando y súbelo.

La elfina desapareció. Draco cerraba y abría los ojos, todo era borroso y doloroso. Y para colmo, Potter estaba sentado junto a él. Harry observó un momento a su rival, tendido en la cama, sudoroso y con las mejillas encendidas, y su pelo pegado a la piel. Se le veía gracioso y vulnerable.

—Ugh. ¿De qué te ríes, Potter?

Por un momento el otro estuvo tentado de responderle la verdad.

—De que eres un quejica. Esta enfermedad es muy común y tú haces un teatro, como si estuvieras agonizando. No seas exagerado.

—¡Ooh, Potter el valiente no tiene miedo a los muggles! Debiste haberte… quedado con ellos y no haber venido nunca a Hogwarts… Nos hubieras ahorrado muchas muertes.

Harry se levantó de la cama, ofendido. Agarró los hombros de su enemigo y los presionó hasta que sus caras quedaron a la misma altura.

—Escucha, me tragaré las ganas de darte un puñetazo sólo porque no me gusta aprovecharme de los enfermos que no pueden defenderse.

Draco echó rayos por los ojos. De no haber sido por Dikki, quien traía el desayuno en una bandeja, quizá hubiera habido una confrontación entre ambos.

—Gracias, Dikki, vigila que este idiota se lo coma todo, y después puedes seguir con tus tareas.

—Sí, Harry.

Con sólo ver el desayuno se le agitaban las tripas. Cuando Harry salió por la puerta, Dikki se arrimó a él.

—Señor Malfoy, debe comer.

—No me des órdenes –contestó, muy malhumorado.

—Dikki no se irá hasta que usted haya comido. Si no come, no se curará.

Draco le echó una mirada de odio.

—Y se supone que debo creer lo que dice un esclavo del mundo mágico…

—Haga lo que quiera, pero coma –dijo Dikki, para nada ofendida.

Draco se incorporó a duras penas, dejando a un lado la compresa que cubría su frente. Dikki había movido la mesa que servía de escritorio para que Draco comiera a gusto. El joven observó las papas hervidas y el jugo de calabaza. Tenía hambre, y mucho, pero su estómago se revolvía. Poco a poco, engulló todo hasta quedarse harto. Al rato, le dijo a Dikki:

—Necesito ir al baño. Llama a Potter para que me acompañe.

Dikki le sonrió, echando hacia atrás y hacia delante su cuerpo menudo, con las manos en la espalda.

—¿Has oído?

La elfina volvió a sonreír. Entonces Draco recordó las palabras de Lupin.

"Sólo obedece a esa sangre sucia"

—¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh! ¡! ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! –gritó todo lo alto que pudo.

Evidentemente, Harry vino a los diez minutos.

—¿Estás sordo? –le espetó el otro, molesto.

—Esa no es una bonita manera de llamarme. Hubiera tardado menos si usaras el vocabulario adecuado.

—¿A quién le importa? Necesito ir al baño y darme una ducha.

Harry lo vio incorporarse.

—No esperarás que te desnude yo.

—Ja, sigue soñando, cara rajada. Sólo quiero que me acompañes porque me mareo.

Harry se sintió extraño cuando su rival se apoyó contra él. Malfoy no paró de quejarse en su viaje hacia el baño, pero lo ignoró. En cuanto dejó al joven dentro del habitáculo, oyó un ruido en el vestíbulo.

"Remus ha vuelto", y corrió escaleras abajo para darle la bienvenida.

—Harry, ¿cómo estás? –dijo el licántropo quitándose la gabardina—. Hace mucho frío fuera.

—Yo estoy bien, pero Malfoy no. Creo que tiene gripe.

Hermione subió corriendo las escaleras, dejó la túnica en su cuarto y subió una planta. Ahí, un chico rubio dormía de forma agitada. Parecía tener una pesadilla.

—Buenas tardes, ama –se apareció Dikki frente a ella.

—Hola. Harry me dijo que Draco está enfermo. ¿Lo habéis cuidado bien?

—Le puse paños húmedos, pero su temperatura sigue alta.

—Oh –la chica se acercó a la cama de Malfoy y se sentó en la silla que había junto a él. Le retiró el pelo rubio pegado a la cara por el sudor y murmuró algo. En lo que se le antojaron segundos, Dikki la despertó con su voz chillona.

—Ama, la comida está lista. Hoy, pasta, su plato favorito.

—Ah, gracias, diles a los demás que ahora mismo bajo.

Dikki se quedó arriba cuidando del chico caprichoso, mientras la joven se reunió con los demás en la cocina al poco rato.

—¿Tiene la fiebre alta? —preguntó Remus.

—Dikki acaba de tomarle la temperatura, y dice que no ha mejorado –dijo ella, sentándose con resignación frente a su plato.

—Oh, no te preocupes, seguro que se pone bien. Le gusta exagerar para llamar la atención –terció Harry, metiéndose el primer tenedor.

—Debió cogerla cuando estuvo escondido entre la nieve –indicó Tonks apretando la mano de Hermione—. Se pondrá bien, ya verás.

Hermione se quedó toda la tarde sentada frente a la cama de Malfoy, mientras leía un libro. Al rato, el joven despertó.

—¿Mmmm? –trató de incorporarse y enfocó la silueta de la joven auror junto a él.

—Hola, Draco, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Estaría mejor si no estuvieras aquí —dijo el otro.

—Eres un ingrato –dijo la chica—. Voy a tomarte la temperatura.

—Ya sé hacerlo yo –y se puso el termómetro bajo el brazo—. Tengo hambre.

—Le diré a Dikki que te traiga comida.

Todo transcurrió en silencio hasta que Draco tuvo frente a él el plato de pasta.

—No sabe a nada –dijo tras probar—. ¿Quién ha cocinado hoy, Potter?

—Oh, no. Es uno de los efectos de la enfermedad. No saboreas la comida.

—Genial, comer sin saber lo que estoy comiendo –dijo, fastidiado.

—¿Has tenido tos?

—No.

—¿Y dolor de cabeza?

—¿Por qué debo responderte? Lupin ya me ha hecho todas esas preguntas –indicó Malfoy, molesto.

* * *

><p>Odiaba estar enfermo. Y esa enfermedad muggle, gripe, era muy mala. Su cabeza quería estallar, y su cuerpo ardía. Sin embargo, tenía escalofríos. Lupin dijo que era normal, y que lo estaba pagando por su imprudencia de haberse escondido en la nieve.<p>

"Blah, blah, blah. Los adultos siempre están dispuestos a regañarte. Nadie reconoce las brillantes ideas, ni los planes perfectos. Mi padre me hubiera premiado por haberme escondido así."

Ignoró a todo el mundo, porque la enfermedad le ponía de mal humor. Cenó muy poco, y evitó dormir, porque en su segundo sueño tuvo unas pesadillas horribles. Soñaba que le apretaban con una tenaza que llevaba la marca tenebrosa, hasta que sus huesos se rompían. Luego, su padre los recogía y los llevaba a Azkaban. La escena se repetía una y otra vez. Y lo hizo esa misma noche.

Hermione se levantó, alterada por los gritos del cuarto de arriba. Se puso una bata y corrió hasta la cama de Malfoy, quien se revolvía empapado en sudor.

—¡Ah, ah! ¡Me duele! ¡Madre! ¡Madre!

Hermione lanzó un hechizo congelador al agua del barreño y partió el hielo para meterlo en un paño y ponérselo en la cabeza al chico, haciendo que Draco se despertase en el proceso.

—¡Ugh! Aah…

Confuso, miró a uno y otro lado. ¿Eso era… Grimmauld Place? Sí, podía distinguir el pomo de la puerta en forma de serpiente.

—Era una pesadilla, tranquilo –dijo una suave voz a su lado.

—Era… horrible –dijo Draco tratando de calmarse, se incorporó con el paño ya atado a su cabeza.

—Sí, cuando estás con gripe los sueños se convierten en pesadillas. Y seguro que llevas soñando lo mismo toda la noche, o, al menos, te da esa impresión.

Draco observó el reflejo de Hermione entre las ventanas. Fuera hacía viento y parecía una noche muy fría. Preguntó, con voz trémula:

—Eh… Granger… ¿cuánto tarda en curarse esto?

—Depende de tu fortaleza física y de tu tolerancia al tratamiento. ¿Tomaste las medicinas?

Draco asintió.

—Cuando yo tengo gripe, tardo una semana en curarme. Harry tarda cuatro días, pero una vez me dijo que estuvo diez días con ella. Depende de cómo te ataque el virus.

—¿Cada vez que duerma será así?

—Puede. Mira, lo mejor es que estés todo el tiempo sudando. Al sudar, liberarás toxinas y el cuerpo volverá a estar como antes.

Hermione sonrió. Draco, a pesar de su exterior vanidoso y altanero, escondía un miedo similar al de cualquier joven de su edad.

—¿Has estado aquí todo el rato? –dijo el chico, mirando sus manos sobre el edredón.

—No, acabo de venir. Me despertaste con tus gritos.

Malfoy miró a Hermione, asustado.

—¿Qué gritaba?

—Pues… cosas sin sentido. También llamabas a tu madre.

Draco espiró y tomó agua del vaso sobre la mesita de al lado. Hermione apretó la mano fría y temblorosa del joven y sonrió.

—¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo?

Draco la miró con estupefacción.

—Puedo quedarme un rato si tienes miedo.

Draco volvió a taparse, anulando todo contacto con la chica y dándole la espalda.

—Un Malfoy no tiene miedo.

Hermione lo miró, divertida.

—Bien, como quieras, me marcho entonces –dijo la voz tras él.

—Espera. ¿Podrías echar las cortinas?

—Ya está.

—Gracias –murmuró el muchacho, y cerró los ojos. Aunque no volvería a dormir, trataría de mantenerse despierto.

—Descansa, Draco. Y cámbiate el paño cuando te acuerdes. Mañana traeré poción de Ashwinder para que baje la fiebre.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

_**Notas finales: **__Obviamente, en el mundo Harry Potter para curar la gripe existe la poción pimentónica, pero me he reservado el derecho de hacer que fuera una enfermedad muggle para darle más juego al capítulo. No me matéis._

_Enviad review que aunque tarde, os contesto. ¡Feliz verano!_


	9. Diferencias

**_Atención:_**_ Todo es de J.K. Rowling y sus millonarios asociados._

**_Notas del fic: _**_¡Slash! Y ES UN DRARRY!_

**_Notas de la autora: _**_Hola, chicos! Me apetecía publicar hoy, ya que es mi cumpleaños, aunque en España ya debe ser el día siguiente… ha habido un terremoto y ha caído un meteorito, ¿quién nos quiere matar? Lo bueno es que ni nos hemos enterado._

_Quiero dar a todos las gracias por vuestros mensajes de apoyo, perdonadme si este episodio hay alguna incongruencia, lo revisé antes de venir pero lo suelo leer siempre, sólo que hoy me cobran por el internete._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a vivaelanime, que puntualmente me deja un comentario breve con cada escrito. Un abrazo._

**_Resumen: _**_Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape ha escondido a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Después de vivir allí en no muy buenas condiciones y aguantar la humillación de algunos compañeros, Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo. Como es rechazada, utiliza el cuerpo de Potter para llevarlo consigo. Pero Draco lo descubre, volviendo a Cabeza de Puerco para descubrir que no puede volver a la taberna porque ha sido incendiada. Tras improvisar un escondite en Hogsmeade, Draco es encontrado por Remus Lupin y llevado a Grimmauld Place, donde también vive Harry Potter. Después de esconderse en la nieve, Draco se recupera de una gripe._

**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**

**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**

PARTE II: GRIMMAULD PLACE

CAPÍTULO 9: DIFERENCIAS

* * *

><p>Los siguientes días no fueron muy buenos; Draco seguía teniendo pesadillas y un humor de perros, y arremetía con toda su rabia cuando Potter asomaba para verle, algo que no volvió a ocurrir cuando éste recibió un zapatazo en su espalda. Hermione lo visitaba todas las noches para echar la cortina y Remus para medir su temperatura, mientras Dikki seguía con la tarea de llevarle almuerzo, comida y cena. A pesar de los consejos de Remus porque el chico se levantara y tratara de andar, Draco decía sentirse tan mareado que no podía salir de la cama. Y es que… ¡qué cómodo era echarse en la cama y ser servido! Sólo se levantaba para ir al baño, cambiar su vendaje y ducharse. Todos hablaban de sus malas pulgas y sus malos modos. A nadie le gustaba despertarse con gritos, y es que, Hermione tuvo que dejar de asistir al Ministerio durante dos días por falta de sueño. Sin embargo, se resistía a dejar el cuarto y dormir junto a Harry, como éste le había sugerido.<p>

—No importa. Tengo una idea –dijo, tras levantar la vista de su libro de magia avanzada.

—Puede ser una idea brillante si dejas que Malfoy deje de chillar y quejarse –añadió Harry, demasiado cansado para tocar ese tema de conversación por enésima vez en el día.

—Tú déjalo en mis manos. Yo estuve rastreándolo, ¿no?

Harry la miró suspicaz.

—¿Sólo rastreándolo? Por tu expresión yo diría que fuiste su dama de compañía.

—Eso ya no importa –se ruborizó Hermione, y se dirigió hacia el fuego, donde llamó a Dikki y le dio instrucciones.

Draco se despertó muy pronto al día siguiente. Sobresaltado, vio las cortinas echadas, cuando a esa hora, Hermione las solía haber corrido para que entrara la luz natural. Otro punto a destacar es que nadie estaba sentado sobre la silla, esperando que se despertara para tomarle la temperatura. El termómetro estaba sobre la mesilla. Tampoco se habían molestado el llenarle el cuenco de agua para que se enfriara la frente. Todo parecía un poco olvidado. No se oían ruidos que proviniesen de la cocina, o de las plantas superiores. Reinaba un completo silencio. Y eso lo asustó.

—¡Lupin! ¡Lupiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Primero gritó el nombre del licántropo; luego lo intentó con el de la sangre—sucia; de su prima no se acordó; el último fue Potter. Gritó hasta que le dolió la garganta, pero nadie acudió. Cansado, se volvió a echar en la cama veinte minutos más. Después, probó suerte otra vez con el nombre de Granger, y una criatura calva y menuda se presentó en su cuarto.

—¿Se puede saber dónde están todos? –dijo Malfoy con evidente malhumor.

La elfina le hizo una reverencia.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy. Hace un buen día hoy.

—Te he hecho una pregunta –dijo él, fastidiado.

—Disculpe, pero Dikki ahora acostumbrada a ser tratada con respeto. Sólo responderé si detrás de la pregunta usted coloca un "si eres tan amable".

La cabeza de Draco echó humo, y la elfina se disponía a irse, cuando Draco se levantó de la cama otra vez.

—¡Espera!

La elfina se volvió, con evidente satisfacción pintada en el rostro, y una sonrisa interminable.

"Bicho horroroso", pensó el joven, pero no tenía alternativa. Podía registrar la casa y comprobar que no había nadie, o preguntar y ser respondido sin tener que salir de su cuarto calentito.

—Dime dónde están Lupin y tu ama.

Dikki se balanceó a uno y otro lado, sin responder.

—No respondes… bien, bien.

Draco tomó la bata verde junto a su cama y se la puso. Recorrió el camino hasta el vestíbulo como pudo; su cabeza ya no dolía y su boca ya no estaba tan seca, pero aún tenía mareos; bajó a la cocina con un cuidado inmenso de no caerse o golpearse; todo esto, con la elfina pisándole los talones.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me sigues?

—El Señor Malfoy puede rastrear toda la casa si quiere, pero no va a encontrar a nadie.

Draco se volvió, alarmado.

—¿Cómo que a nadie? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Ni siquiera ese miserable de Potter?

—Harry ha salido. El Señor Malfoy está solo en Grimmauld –finalizó Dikki, con una sonrisa imperturbable.

Draco dio unos pasos hacia la chimenea, viendo que estaba apagada.

—No es posible… ¿me han dejado aquí solo? No te creo… no pueden haber dejado tirado a un pobre enfermo –dijo Draco, con una extraña premonición.

—Dijeron que el Señor Malfoy ya estaba mejor, y podría aprovechar los días que ha pasado tirado en la cama haciendo cosas más útiles.

A Draco se le hincharon las ventanillas de la nariz; Dikki pudo esquivar con maestría una sartén que había volado hacia ella.

—Si el Señor Malfoy pusiera tan sólo un poco de respeto hacia esta elfina, su vida podría ser más sencilla.

—¡Eres una descarada! ¡Mi padre hubiera acabado contigo a crucios! ¡Hubieras salido de la mansión nada más entrar!

La impotencia se desató en Draco, y, sin parar, estuvo soltando gritos e insultos hasta que sus lágrimas afloraron, y no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para sujetarse. Alcanzó el sillón frente a la chimenea, y se derrumbó.

Dikki, alertada por las lágrimas, se acercó con cautela al chico. Le habían explicado que Malfoy era muy retorcido y egoísta; ¿cómo es que alguien tan altanero se ponía a llorar de repente?

—Si el Señor Malfoy quiere, puede gritar más a Dikki. A Dikki no le afectan nada los insultos si eso hace que usted se sienta mejor.

Draco parecía derrotado, seguía llorando cubriéndose el rostro, y Dikki seguía caminando en torno al muchacho, observando con cuidado. Sus reflejos no le permitieron zafarse de la delicada mano que apretó su cuello.

—Vas a morir… bicho inmundo…

En los ojos de Dikki se leyó el miedo absoluto. Aún podía respirar, pero le asustaron la cara congestionada y el rostro encendido del chico. Hermione le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, pero que no cediese a sus ruegos ni lamentaciones.

—Señor… matarme no conseguirá que usted se ponga bueno… si usted pronuncia… por favor… Dikki le hará la comida… si necesita llorar, Dikki lo consolará…

En un momento, su cuello estaba libre de cualquier violencia; no así su cuerpo, que cayó con fuerza contra el suelo.

—En mi vida ha habido muchas humillaciones… pero jamás suplicaré a un elfo doméstico.

Dikki vio cómo el joven se dirigía a la cocina y tomaba cuencos y sartenes, y troceaba patatas y verduras, mientras decía:

—Yo soy un Malfoy… un Malfoy nunca se avergüenza… un Malfoy es digno siempre, por su sangre y su posición… te maldigo, Potter, por haber hecho mi vida tan miserable.

Draco había almorzado, cenado y tomado el té, y nadie se había presentado. Dikki tampoco había subido a verlo, y ahora yacía entre las sudadas sábanas de su cama.

"Si no vuelven, ¿quién me cambiará las sábanas? ¿Quién me cerrará las cortinas por la noche? ¿Quién me pondrá los paños húmedos? ¿Quién me tomará la temperatura con este estúpido invento muggle?"

El joven yacía en la desesperación, y seguía en sus trece de no colaborar con la elfina. No la había llamado ni molestado para nada, porque sabía que era inútil. ¿Cuándo se curaría? ¿Cuándo podría salir a la calle? ¿Cuándo volvería Severus a buscarle y a llevarle a casa? ¿Cuándo podría usar la magia?

"Tengo miedo de dormir. Tendré pesadillas"

Las hubo, y no estuvo nadie para consolarle. Y a la mañana siguiente, Malfoy había decidido dejar el orgullo a un lado en cuanto percibió el mal olor de sus sábanas.

"Ya no estoy en Cabeza de Puerco. No quiero dormir como un cerdo". Así que, haciendo gala de su educación más exquisita, llamó a la elfina por su nombre y le dijo:

—¿Serías tan amable de cambiar mis sábanas por otras nuevas?

Dikki aceptó gustosa y cumplió la orden de inmediato, aunque no le dieron las gracias.

—¿Quiere desayunar, Señor Malfoy?

—Nada me gustaría más.

Draco saboreó las tortitas con nata mientras pensaba que ser agradecido tenía sus ventajas. Lo intentó interrogándola.

—¿Sabrías decirme dónde está Lupin?

—Oh, el señor Lupin está fuera. Es luna llena, y se aloja en otro sitio cuando esto pasa. No volverá en una semana.

—¿Y la mujer del pelo de colores?

—Tonks está trabajando en el Ministerio.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—¿Y Granger?

—Oh, mi ama está muy ocupada y no volverá en varios días.

Draco tomó otra pinchada y se quedó pensativo. Dikki, desde la cocina, indicó:

—¿No va a preguntar por Harry?

—¿A quién le gustaría estar con ese idiota?

—Yo preferiría estar con Harry a estar sola, señor –dijo Dikki moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo. Hoy no llevaba pendientes ni tampoco zapatos, sólo un mandil sobre su vestido.

—Tú y yo tenemos opiniones muy distintas –argumentó Draco acabando su desayuno—. Tú eres una elfina, y yo soy humano, por lo tanto, puedo pensar.

—Usted no conoce a Harry.

—Lo he conocido lo suficiente en mi vida, ahora preferiría perderlo de vista.

—Usted y Harry podrían ser buenos amigos.

Draco se carcajeó.

—Ese es el mejor chiste que me han contado. Enhorabuena, tienes un humor exquisito.

—Usted se siente solo: Harry se siente solo; usted ha perdido a su familia: Harry también…

—¡Yo tengo una familia! ¡Y volveré con ellos cuando los malditos aurores me dejen de buscar!

—La única diferencia entre usted y Harry, es que han crecido enfrentados. Pero usted puede cambiar eso, señor Malfoy. Usted tomó una buena decisión y…

—Potter y cambiar en una misma frase. Esta conversación está siendo irreal por momentos.

—No me escuche si no quiere, pero eso no cambiará mis palabras.

Draco llegó a pensar si era mejor tener a Potter de compañía que a esa sabihonda y descarada elfina que le echaba en cara las cosas a cada momento. Sin embargo, tuvo ocasión de equiparar ambos bandos, porque a media tarde, llegó Harry Potter, entrando como dueño y señor de Grimmauld por la puerta principal. Draco se dirigía a su cuarto y ambos se vieron sorprendidos por la presencia del otro. El rubio enseguida se llevó la mano al corazón.

—¡Potter! ¡Qué honor!

Harry juntó el entrecejo y se quitó "una sucia chaqueta muggle" al tiempo que decía:

—Hola, Malfoy. Espero que estés mejor.

—¡Oh! ¡Harry Potter dirigiéndose al enfermo! ¡Qué honor! ¿A qué se debe su corta visita?

Harry se acercó y lo miró de soslayo. Draco tenía los cabellos pulcramente peinados y muy largos, y no se movían de su sitio.

—ÉSTA es mi casa, Malfoy.

—Oh… claro… la dejó tu padrino, que ya murió… si no hubiera muerto no sería tuya… no serías un ávido propietario de una casa Black…

Harry se contuvo. Apretó los puños para no pegarlo. Dikki se apareció enseguida y cogió la chaqueta de manos del joven.

—Bienvenido, Harry. Le haré la cena ahora.

—No importa, ya lo hago yo, no creo que quiera pasar mucho tiempo libre en mi casa con el nuevo invitado –dijo, con cierto desdén.

Draco se alejó murmurando:

—El famoso Harry Potter, "el Niño que vivió para ser idiota" ha vuelto a Grimmauld.

Mientras Harry degustaba su filete empanado en la mesa grande de la cocina, sentada frente a él, Dikki hacía lo propio con su plato. Había conjurado un cojín y ahora podía estar a la misma altura que el chico.

—¿Lo he hecho bien, Harry?

El joven levantó los ojos de su cena, sorprendido.

—Claro que sí.

—No debió haber intervenido cuando me agarró del cuello.

Harry estaba presente cuando Malfoy la emprendió contra la elfina, en su desesperación. De hecho, había estado presente desde el principio, escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad en el experimento "ver cómo reacciona Malfoy si lo dejan solo".

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Iba a matarte! –Harry bajó la cabeza para no ser oído.

—No creo que el Señor Malfoy sea capaz de matar a nadie.

En un momento fugaz, por la mente de Harry pasaron ciertas imágenes como sacadas de una película. Fue durante el sexto año. Dumbledore esperaba a Severus en la torre. Draco tenía su varita contra él, y pudo haberlo matado. Pudo haberlo hecho. Harry recordó cómo temblaba la mano de Malfoy, cómo sus ojos eran el puro reflejo del terror, y cómo, en última instancia, bajó la varita.

—Tienes razón, es un cobarde. Además, usó un truco muy sucio. Aparentar llorar para cogerte desprevenida. Aunque he de reconocer que Hermione tuvo un buen plan, ha logrado que Malfoy se civilice un poco, al menos hacia ti, por su propio interés –y sonrió a Dikki, y palmeó su desnuda cabeza—. Hermione te daría un premio por tu buena actuación.

—A Dikki le gustaría una cosa –dijo, abriendo los ojos como platos y apoyando las manos extendidas a cada lado de su plato.

—Si está en mi mano…

—Sí, Harry. A Dikki le gustaría que Harry y el Señor Malfoy se hicieran amigos.

* * *

><p>"Me temo que eso no está en mi mano", le había dicho Harry a Dikki en la cena, y vio cómo su cara se desencantó por momentos. Inmediatamente, y dada su positividad y espíritu de lucha, Dikki admitió que haría lo posible para que Malfoy colaborara. Harry tenía miedo, porque si Hermione era testaruda, su elfina no se quedaba atrás. Parecían hermanas. Cuando Hermione la encontró en una de las casas de mortífagos que registró el Ministerio, en condiciones deplorables, la adoptó. Y ese fue el principio de su amistad. Dikki había sido muy valiosa para ellos, y, en ocasiones, Harry se habría hundido si ella no hubiera estado ahí para animarlo. La respetaba. Pero Malfoy no tenía ninguna consideración hacia los elfos domésticos, porque desde un principio se le había enseñado a tratarlos mal.<p>

"¿Qué habría pasado si Malfoy no hubiera sido… un Malfoy?"

Harry se despertó muy tarde, notando el sol en su cara. Observó que no llovía ni tampoco estaba nublado. El sol cubría todo Grimmauld, pero alguien no parecía estar contento de verlo. Venían ruidos desde el piso de abajo. En pijama, con las gafas torcidas y con el pelo desastrosamente despeinado, Harry bajó al vestíbulo. Los ruidos provenían del cuarto de su rival. Harry rodó los ojos y entró.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Malfoy?

—Uuugh… uuugh… mi estómago… me encuentro mal…

Dikki se apresuró a dar su informe, y puso el termómetro sobre los ojos de Harry.

—Ya no hay fiebre. Marca 36.

Harry se acercó, no muy confiado. La cara de Malfoy se retorcía, y sus ojos se abrían y cerraban.

—Uuuugh… Potter… llévame al baño…

—¿Por qué no vas tú solo?

—Uuuugh… me mareo… Potter… si no quieres llevarme, lo haré aquí…

Harry se apresuró hacia la cama. No le hacía ninguna gracia que Malfoy manchara su casa, a pesar de que Dikki lo limpiaría sin rechistar. Draco se apoyó con fuerza en Harry, quien luchó poderosamente para que éste no le tirase al suelo.

—Aaaaay… me duele…

—Eres un quejica, Malfoy. Ni siquiera mi primo Dudley, que es más pequeño, se queja tanto como tú.

—¿A quién le importa tu miserable vida de muggle?

Harry notó la delgadez del muchacho mientras lo acompañó hasta el baño, y, una vez allí, dijo:

—Ya hemos llegado, ahora entra.

Draco cerró un ojo y se llevó las manos al estómago con exquisita elegancia.

—Oh, ¿vas a esperarme, Potter? Qué amable…

—Quizá me lo piense mejor si no entras ya.

—Claro, claro.

Cuando Harry se giró para esperar al engreído fuera, su brazo fue jalado con fuerza, y su cuerpo colisionó con otro. Harry se giró, y se encontró con los ojos de Malfoy muy cerca. Demasiado cerca.

—No me aguanto…bluaaaagh…

Todo ocurrió a cámara lenta y en estéreo para Draco. Sin embargo fue sólo un segundo para Harry. Cuando el joven de pelo azabache acordó, tenía el pijama lleno de fluidos de Malfoy.

—¡Eh, estúpido! ¡Me has vomitado encima!

Draco se limpió la boca y aguantó la risa.

—Ha sido tan desagradable verte por la mañana, que no he podido contenerme…

Draco se encerró enseguida en el baño para no ser pegado, y Harry lanzó un "fregotego" en sus ropas para secarlas. El olor era muy desagradable y Harry se sintió enfermo de repente. Subió a cambiarse y se duchó en el piso de arriba. Para cuando bajó, ya vestido pero igual de despeinado, Malfoy tomaba unas tostadas con mantequilla y zumo de naranja.

—Oh, Potter. Desayuna, todo está muy rico.

Harry lo miró, suspicaz. Dikki le puso la bandeja junto a Malfoy, pero Harry la cogió y la puso un poco más allá.

—¿Cómo es que te encuentras tan bien de repente? Creí que te dolía el estómago…

Draco masticó y tragó, bebió y replicó:

—Oh, debe ser que tras vomitar sobre ti me he aliviado.

—Entonces no deberías comer tanto si estás pensando en volverlo a hacer.

—¿Yo? –Draco pareció herido—. ¿Me ves con ánimos de volver a subir contigo al baño, Potty?

Dikki veía cómo las ventanas de la nariz de Harry se hinchaban, y vio que eso no era bueno. En un intento de llamar la atención de los dos jóvenes, desplegó "El Quisquilloso" y lo puso sobre la mesa.

—Hay noticias de los mortífagos.

Aunque fue breve, una mirada se cruzó entre Draco y Harry. El primero tiró del periódico hacia su lado, y Harry dejó su plato para acercarse y leer.

—Un mortífago fue apresado ayer por la mañana, en su camino por mundo muggle. La marca oscura estaba en su brazo, y, sin juicio alguno, fue enviado a Azkaban. Aunque el Departamento de Aurores de momento no quiere dar más información, se sospecha que el individuo en cuestión sea Theodore Nott, de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

Draco se agarró el brazo instintivamente.

—¿Theodore Nott no estaba contigo en Slytherin? –preguntó Harry.

Malfoy no respondió. Le vinieron a la memoria ocasiones en las que Nott había estado en su casa; hablando con él, en los jardines de su enorme mansión; tomando té con su familia; hablando de los planes del Señor Oscuro. Nott fue su amigo.

—¿Nott está marcado? No lo sabía —confesó Harry, y Malfoy lo secundó: él tampoco. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que estaba con ellos, salvo el día que lo encontró en Hogsmeade. Aquello era extraño. Draco trataba de recordar cuándo el Señor Oscuro podría haber marcado a Theo, pero no lo vio. Quizá lo hizo en secreto. Era la segunda vez que Draco veía que el Slytherin pudiera estar relacionado con los mortífagos, y le preocupaba. ¿Y si él, en su lugar, hubiera sido obligado a matar y a torturar?

—Tú que eres auror, podrías enterarte de si todo es un bulo —el rubio se volvió hacia Harry, quien se sintió de repente tremendamente halagado.

—¿No crees que sea Nott quien haya sido apresado?

—No lo creo, pero tampoco puedo comprobarlo. Si quieres serme útil, Potter, entérate del resto.

Malfoy se levantó de la mesa, silencioso, y subió las escaleras hacia la primera planta.

Harry lo vio irse, pero continuó con su desayuno.

—Deberías ir a verle –dijo Dikki, acabando de recoger la cocina—. El señor Malfoy se siente solo.

Harry no respondió. Sabía que Draco había pasado mucho tiempo sin su familia, y había visto caer a los suyos en la batalla. Pero no habría nadie que pudiera aliviar su dolor; él se sintió igual en varias ocasiones, y los ánimos de Ron y Hermione no sirvieron de nada.

—Necesita estar solo ahora.

En la prensa no volvió a hablarse de Nott, pero sí de un mortífago que había sido encarcelado: Malory. Potter dijo que la prensa se había equivocado, pero que quizá Nott estuviera asociado con los mortífagos de alguna forma, algo que ya Draco sospechaba. La noticia no produjo ningún alivio en Draco, quizá porque había sido educado para que nada le importara.

Sin embargo, pensaba mucho en Sev y sí solía estar nostálgico por él. Cada vez que algún asunto se revelaba en "El Profeta" o cualquier otro periódico mágico, Draco lo echaba de menos. Y como acostumbró a pasearse por Grimmauld cada vez que esto ocurría, se acercó al viejo piano y lo desempolvó; nadie parecía utilizarlo. Ausente, paseó los dedos delicadamente por la superficie hasta componer una melodía. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que viera algo removerse por el rabillo del ojo.

—Oh, Potter –Draco levantó los ojos del libro para mirar al visitante.

—Um, ¿estás bien?

Draco levantó una ceja y fingió no haber oído. Siguió tocando. Al rato, Potter lo intentó otra vez.

—No te lo había dicho antes, pero... siento lo de Crabbe y Goyle.

Draco entonces, se rió, y sus dedos pararon.

—¿Crees que voy a tragarme eso?

Harry lo miró, confuso. Acababa de decirle que lo sentía, y le había dejado tiempo para reflexionar. ¿Qué mierda pasaba con Malfoy?

—Tus intentos de conversar son patéticos, Potter –le respondió, volviendo a la melodía.

Harry dio varios pasos hacia él.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Al menos intento ser una persona sociable, no alguien desagradable como tú.

—¿Has dicho desagradable, Potter? –repitió Malfoy dejando el piano a un lado otra vez.

Ahora Harry estaba junto a la silla de su rival.

—Desagradable, engreído, intolerante, cobarde… tienes tantos adjetivos negativos...

Draco se levantó, y se enfrentó al joven. Harry no dio pasos atrás y no se amilanó por los orbes grises encendidos con fuego.

—Al menos tengo un orgullo, y mi honor, y no ando por ahí de héroe patético poniendo en peligro la vida de mi familia…

Harry respiró antes de responder. Los ojos de ambos echaban chispas.

—No conseguirás provocarme.

Draco se relajó y le dio la espalda al joven.

—Oh, cuánto autocontrol, Potter. ¿Has aprendido algo desde la farsa de ese viejo? O debió ser cuando la pequeña comadreja se fue de tus brazos… ¿te ha quedado claro ahora que no te quiere todo el mundo?

—Deberías preocuparte más de tu madre y dejar ese absurdo odio hacia mí, que ya no te sirve de nada.

Draco levantó una ceja.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que debo o no debo sentir?

—Alguien que te ha dado casa, comida y abrigo y que no has sabido agradecer todavía –dijo Harry, elevando la barbilla.

Draco lo miró, incrédulo.

—Oh, es eso… te molesta mi presencia aquí.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—A mí me lo parece. Y si estando aquí debo adorarte, como todos esos estúpidos hacen, entonces prefiero odiarte y quedarme en la calle.

Y sin más, Malfoy subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, donde se encontró con Dikki, que, alegremente, silbaba una canción.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿quiere algo? –preguntó, al ver que el joven se había parado frente a él.

—Hazme la maleta –dijo, entrando en la habitación y abriendo los armarios mientras se iba cambiando.

Los ojos de Dikki perdieron el brillo inicial, y su cara pasó a confusión absoluta.

—¿Por qué?

—Potter me ha echado.

Dikki seguía al joven a uno y otro lado del cuarto, quien ya sacaba sus ropas.

—¡Eso no puede ser!

—Si no me ayudas lo haré yo solo –respondió, molesto.

—¡Voy a hablar con Harry! –chilló la elfina, y desapareció ante sus narices.

Draco vació toda su ropa, y sus pertenencias. Sabía que ese imbécil le rogaría que se quedara, pero tenía que hacer algo de comedia. No en vano, la sangre sucia había insistido en traerle aquí. Miró su cama antes de partir. ¿Y si Potter no le paraba? Sus sábanas no eran como las de la mansión, pero olían bien. Paró frente al vestíbulo un rato, para ver si oía o bien a esa elfina tan fea y sabihonda o al héroe bajando las escaleras y rogándole quedarse. Nada de eso pasó. Estampó los pies contra el suelo para hacerse notar, y abrió la puerta principal. El frío le dio de lleno en la cara.

—¿De verdad eres tan tonto como para irte?

Draco sonrió al oír esa voz, ese momento esperado, pero no se volvió.

—Te creía más inteligente, Malfoy. Si sales, sabes que estás perdido. Los mortífagos te encontrarán, si no lo hacen antes los aurores. Si los aurores te encuentran, no creo que te den una posibilidad como pudo hacerlo Hermione. Pero si ese es tu loco deseo, reunirte con tu padre, no voy a impedírtelo.

La respiración de Draco se aceleró. ¡Se supone que Potter le rogaría y pediría de rodillas que no se fuese! Apretó su mano en torno a su baúl. Se sintió tan furioso que sus pies reaccionaron antes que su cabeza. En dos segundos puso pies fuera de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p>Hermione corrió desde su punto de desaparición hasta Grimmauld. Su elfina le había contado que Draco se había ido porque había peleado con Harry.<p>

—¡Esos estúpidos! ¡No se les puede dejar solos!

Cuando Hermione llegó trató de recuperar el aliento, envuelta en su capa de auror. No obstante, lo que menos pensó fue lo que vio cuando llegó a la casa: parado y sentado en un escalón yacía Draco Malfoy, con un baúl junto a él, que llevaba sus iniciales. Hermione se apresuró mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco, ¡no había dejado el barrio todavía!

—Draco –lo llamó, tan aliviada que no notó ella misma la alegría emanada de su voz.

El joven elevó la cabeza para encontrarse con una chiquilla de cabellos despeinados y mejillas rojas por el frío.

—¿Desde cuándo tanta familiaridad, Granger?

La joven frunció el ceño y dijo, resuelta:

—Desde que me besaste.

Draco se levantó, cara a cara con la muchacha.

—Oh, ¿quieres que vuelva a hacerlo?

Hermione apretó los puños y le lanzó una bofetada.

—No juegues conmigo, te lo advierto.

Draco la miró divertido.

—¿Eres así de apasionada en la cama? Lástima que los Malfoy no la compartimos con sangres-sucias como tú.

La joven bruja ignoró su autoestima machacada y recordó el motivo por el que había sido llamada.

—¿Qué haces aquí fuera? ¿Sabes que no estás curado del todo de tu gripe? ¿Qué harás si te pones malo otra vez?

—¿Quién te ha pedido preocuparte por mí? ¡Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga o no! –dijo Draco—. Eres una descarada.

Hermione cogió de la mano al joven y dijo:

—Si queréis ser dos críos, entonces pelead como críos. Pero antes vas a entrar y vamos a aclararlo todo, los tres.

—¡Suéltame, bruja!

Draco se vio de nuevo dentro de Grimmauld, en el vestíbulo. Harry y Dikki los miraban con estupefacción, sentados en el suelo.

—Harry, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué Malfoy está fuera de casa, sentado en el porche?

Draco se soltó la mano y la limpió en su túnica como pudo. Harry, por su parte, se levantó, algo anonadado.

—Creí que te habías ido –dijo, dirigiéndose a Malfoy—. Pero ahora veo que eres sólo un cobarde.

Malfoy enrojeció hasta las orejas, y su cara se volvió extremadamente constreñida.

—¡No voy a irme, es mi casa!

—Oh, lo has pensado mejor, qué bien. Así no tendremos que preocupar a Remus y a Tonks, que cuidan de nosotros amablemente –indicó Harry, dando varios pasos hacia ambos.

Dikki, desde su posición en el suelo, dirigía sus enormes ojos a uno y a otro.

—¿El Niño de Oro necesita que lo acunen todavía? No me sorprende…

Hermione sonrió, y dijo:

—Eso está mejor. Pegaos hasta hartaros, pero nadie va a salir de aquí –y dicho esto, puso un hechizo en la puerta que impedía salir a cualquiera. Luego los enfrentó—. Os dais la mano en señal de tregua mientras vivimos aquí, u os pegáis como los críos que sois.

Ambas miradas conectaron con rabia. Draco tragó saliva, si a Potter se le ocurría pegarle, tendría las de perder, porque él no era bueno peleando ni sabía usar los puños.

—Sabes que puedo pegarte otra vez, Malfoy, pero no quiero, así que firmemos tregua como ha dicho sabiamente Hermione –dijo Harry extendiendo la mano—. Al fin y al cabo, es lo que tú propusiste aquella vez en Hogwarts cuando quisiste ser mi amigo.

Draco lo miró con más rabia aún.

—Lo hice, pero tú elegiste mal.

—Créeme que prefiero rodearme de muggles antes que estar contigo, pero las circunstancias nos remiten a permanecer juntos para estar a salvo. Yo valoro mi vida, espero que tú también.

Draco dio unos pasos hasta sentarse en la silla, empujando a Dikki con el pie en el proceso. Hermione notó que el rubio se estaba enfadando mucho.

—Oh, pero qué considerado, qué héroe tenemos todos, ¡no quiero tu compasión, Potter! Permaneceré aquí porque esta es la casa de mis antepasados, y sería mía si el pulgoso de tu padrino no hubiera dejado una herencia tan ruin –y se volvió a la chica—. Granger, mete mi baúl.

—¿Entonces, te quedas?

—Ya lo has oído, ¿o tu minúsculo cerebro lleno de datos ya no procesa las palabras?

—Lo meteré cuando le des la mano a Harry –dijo ella, desafiando a Draco—. ¿O prefieres darle un beso?

Harry la miró, confuso, y la mano de Draco voló hacia el cuello de la joven.

—Si vuelves a decir algo que me enfade, apretaré tu ridículo cuello y lo romperé.

—Suéltala o no vivirás para contarlo –dijo Harry a su lado, varita en mano.

Draco se encontró con unos ojos diferentes a los que antes había visto: decisión, venganza y satisfacción. Comprendió que Potter sería capaz de matar y miró con desagrado a la joven.

—Tienes suerte de que el héroe esté coladito por ti, aunque los sentimientos no sean mutuos –dijo, soltándola y alejándose.

Harry miró a Hermione, y acarició su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos, miró el sitio por donde había desaparecido Draco y gritó:

—¡Un Malfoy no puede hablar de sentimientos!

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p> 


	10. Un poco de tregua

_**Atención:**__ Los personajes y lugares de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, aunque conozco algunos. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bross. _

_**Notas del fic: **__Vale, no hay slash (aún) pero es un Drarry._

_**Notas de la autora: **__Espero responder en este capítulo algunas de las preguntas que me hacíais, como, ¿dónde está Ron? Yo por mí, que no aparezca… jajaja, no me gusta mucho. __Bueno, en este capítulo Draco va a colaborar con Potter para algo… jajaja, a mí me hace gracia, espero que a vosotros también. Y sí, sale Ron. Espero que os guste. Esta vez lo dedico a _arriagaTennyson, por sus frases y por hacerme reír.

_Sigo en tierras extrañas, así que voy dando capis por cuentagotas! Disculpadme y gracias otra vez por seguir enviándome reviews! _

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

_PARTE II: GRIMMAULD PLACE_

CAPÍTULO 10: UN POCO DE TREGUA

* * *

><p>Los tres chicos cenaron, silenciosos. Harry y Hermione intercambiaban algunas palabras, pero el ambiente estaba tenso. Dikki tampoco parecía muy contenta mientras servía la mesa. Al acabar, Draco subió a su cuarto y Hermione se levantó.<p>

—Harry, descansa. Por favor, no discutáis más. Ya tenemos una edad.

—Díselo a él, Hermione, no para de escupir cosas horribles con su lengua venenosa –dijo Harry, molesto porque la chica tomara el lado de un Slytherin.

—Debes entender que está solo, Harry. Solo. Ni siquiera tiene a Snape. Al menos tú estás conmigo, con Remus, y Tonks. También vienen a vernos Moody y Luna. Y Ron se pasa por aquí algunas veces.

—¿Hablaste con Ron?

—Parece muy contento trabajando junto a su padre.

—¿Qué hay de… Ginny? –dijo, algo cabizbajo.

—Sigue estudiando, le va muy bien. Este año se gradúa. Pronto podrás verla, Harry. Dime, ¿te han escrito otra vez?

—Todos los días recibo alguna lechuza –respondió, irritado—. ¿Es que no se cansan? ¿Por qué se preocupan por cosas tan idiotas como enamorarse?

—Es lo mismo que te importó a ti durante tus años de escuela –reprendió ella.

—Deberían dedicarse a estar con su familia en vez de enviarme estúpidas cartas. ¿Sabes cuántas tengo que responder al día, Hermione? Tengo pendientes aún las de la semana pasada.

Hermione se levantó, y Dikki se apresuró a recoger sus cosas.

—Dile a Malfoy que responda tus cartas. Seguro que no vuelven a escribirte, Harry –sonrió ella.

Besó a Harry en la mejilla y le deseó "buenas noches". Harry quedó pensativo mientras la vio irse. No consideró aquella una mala idea.

Un día más en Grimmauld, sin noticias nuevas ni nada que destacar. Harry se había levantado temprano y estaba en el sótano, desayunando. Cuando Malfoy bajó, envuelto en su albornoz negro, vio que la mesa estaba llena de pergaminos y sobres alrededor de Potter.

—¿Escribiendo a tus fans, Potter?

Harry sonrió falsamente.

—Me relaja mucho –mintió—. Hoy he recibido tres más.

Draco lo rodeó, mientras lo miraba, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Si vieran el aspecto que tienes por las mañanas dejarían de escribirte. Veamos –dijo, cogiendo una—, a ver qué chorradas dicen… —cambió su voz que siseaba por una chillona—. Querido Harry, hace mucho que no nos vemos, recuerdo tu rostro con especial nostalgia, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy Anna Humbert, estudiaba en Hufflepuff. Sé que no te fijabas mucho en nosotras especialmente, te van las chicas de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, pero no importa. Hablamos una vez en el torneo de quidditch del sexto año. Fue lo mejor verte como capitán. Ni siquiera Malfoy se atrevió a medirse contigo… ¡eh, quién es esta descarada!

Harry se aguantó la risa. No podía creer que tuviera una rabieta por eso. Draco arrugó el papel y lo lanzó contra la mesa, y recogió otra. Esta vez, la leyó para sí, pero no pareció convencerle, porque a la segunda línea la había abandonado.

—Creí que venías a desayunar, Malfoy –dijo Harry aparentando estar enfadado.

—No veo que haya sitio para mí en la mesa, Potty, parece que todas tus chicas ocupan demasiado.

Harry se aguantó la risa.

—Los celos no son buenos, Malfoy, pueden agriar el carácter, y siendo tú, harían estragos en tu retorcida personalidad.

—Te sorprenderían las cosas que sé hacer como Malfoy, cara cortada –Draco se hizo a un lado con su bandeja y sus tostadas, y se colocó enfrente de Potter. Todas las cartas y pergaminos cayeron al suelo; algunos, hechizados, volvieron a posarse en la mesa; otros volaron alrededor.

Harry sonrió, y con su brazo ocultó el rostro a su enemigo. Una luz brilló en su mente.

—¿Cosas? Oh, apuesto a que ni siquiera podrías responder todas estas cartas en un día.

Draco masticó y tragó, y bebió zumo de naranja.

—¿Y para qué querría yo responder esos estúpidos papelotes?

—Eso lo dices porque no podrías hacerlo –le retó Harry, con los ojos ya fijos en él.

A Draco se le dibujó una hermosa sonrisa irónica en su nívea piel.

—¿Dejarías que contestara yo a tus fans, Potter? ¿Me harías ese honor?

Harry no desvió la mirada. Él también sonreía.

—Mientras declines toda cita con cada una de ellas, puedes poner de mí lo que quieras.

Hasta aquel momento, Draco había estado solo y aburrido en Grimmauld, leyendo cuanto veía por ahí, tocando el viejo piano y vagabundeando por la casa; ese jueves, Draco lo pasó exclusivamente en la cocina, con una pluma en su mano, y la chimenea encendida. Dikki le llevó el té encantada, y le ofreció más pastas de las habituales. Draco lo notó.

—Veo que has comprendido quién es el verdadero señor de la casa.

Dikki se agachó ante él, reverencia con la que Draco estuvo muy conforme.

—Mi limitado cerebro no confundirá nunca al dueño de Grimmauld con el Señor Malfoy, a pesar de las apariencias.

Draco le lanzó una pasta con fuerza, pero ella desapareció antes de que la golpeara.

—No deberías ser tan descortés con Dikki –dijo Harry, que vestía un chándal y aparecía todo sudado.

—¿Qué nombre es ese para una elfina? Es ridículo –Draco levantó la vista de su papel.

—Déjame recordarte que Dobby tampoco es muy diferente –recordó Harry tomando un zumo de naranja y cogiendo una pasta del plato de Draco.

—¿Y qué nombre le hubieras puesto tú? ¿Salvador? ¿Adoración? No, mejor culpabilidad –Draco arrugó la nariz, disgustado—. Hueles mal, Potter, ¿sabes lo que es una ducha?

—¿Sabes tú lo que es hacer ejercicio? –respondió el otro sentándose en el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Los Malfoy no necesitamos sudar nuestra piel para estar hermosos.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Oh, que Merlín te conserve ese ego…

Observó que Draco había respondido muchas de sus cartas, y decidió leer alguna.

"Querida Sant Antoine (¿qué nombre tan ridículo es ese?)

Te escribo para decirte que tengo una grave crisis de identidad y ahora mismo no sé ni cómo me llamo. Me ingresarán pronto en San Mungo, nos veremos allí."

"Vaya tontería". Cogió otra.

"¡Mira! También yo tengo sucias las manos;

un poco de agua y quedarán limpias.

Así también nuestra cita caerá en el olvido..."

—Esto suena muy poético… ¿sabes escribir poemas, Malfoy? –dijo Harry en voz alta, sin despegar la mirada del pergamino.

—Eso es de MacBeth. Eres un inculto, Potter. Tu amiguita seguro que lo ha leído.

—¿Por qué le pones un poema?

—Oh, esa chica no me cayó tan mal, la conocí, fue Slytherin en un curso superior al nuestro. Es una gran chica, lástima que tenga un gusto tan patético. Sufrirá un shock cuando vea que tú lo firmas.

Harry sonrió divertido, viendo en su mente caer de la silla a una chica de pelo largo con túnica de Slytherin. Draco acababa de responder otra y al leer la siguiente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso.

—Potter, ¿eres gay?

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Harry se levantó como un resorte y le arrebató la carta.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

"Hola, Harry, soy John James Roher, estudié contigo en Hogwarts, más te vale que me recuerdes. Quiero que sepas que estuve presente en la batalla del Señor Oscuro. Tu valentía, así como tu coraje, son dignos de admirar. Quizá me chocan porque yo me crié en Slytherin, y eso está lleno de cobardes –a este punto, Harry rió como un loco—. Sé que no te apetecerá ver a nadie, ni recibir ninguna carta, y lo entiendo. No hace falta que respondas, me contentaré con que la hayas leído. Sólo decirte que al otro lado del océano hay alguien que piensa en ti, y que te dará la bienvenida si alguna vez quieres venir a New Jersey".

Harry no cabía en sí de asombro. Volvió a leerla, impávido, como si las palabras las hubiera oído antes.

—Alguien que dice esas cosas de su propia casa no es digno de ser Slytherin. Otro ejemplo de que el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivocó.

—¿Otro ejemplo? –Harry juntó las cejas—. ¿Cuántos más conoces?

Draco sonrió con satisfacción.

—Una cobarde comadreja en Gryffindor. Una loca lunática en Ravenclaw.

—Al menos la basura va a parar a Slytherin –dijo Harry furioso llevándose la carta.

—¡Eh, déjame responder a ese tipo!

—Que yo sepa no te nombra en la carta, así que no es nada personal –dijo Harry alejándose con el papel en la mano—. Además, tú tienes muchas que responder, yo haré esta. Me gusta.

Draco lo miró con repulsión.

—¿Te gustan los hombres?

Harry se volvió, travieso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesado?

Draco recordó las veces que se había besado con Potter. Mejor dicho, con el cuerpo de Potter. Pero no era él.

—¿Es eso una excusa para tratar de ligar conmigo? Creo que este John James no existe. La has escrito tú para dártelas de importante.

—Creí que no te interesaban para nada estas opiniones –dijo Harry llevándose la carta consigo.

Draco siguió en su tarea de responder, mientras se preguntaba por qué tanta gente encontraba apetecible a Potter. Se había encontrado una carta llena de vulgaridades donde le pedían hacer un trío con dos chicas, y cientos de groserías en la cama.

"Toda esta gente presume de ser buen amante… pero no todo es ser valiente… hay que tener clase y un físico abrumador, algo que a los Malfoy no nos falta".

Cuando Draco despertó escuchó una algarabía terrible que venía de abajo. Cogió su ropa, subió y se metió en la ducha, se peinó, se miró al espejo, se vistió con una camisa carísima, se miró al espejo, se cambió la venda de su brazo, se miró al espejo, bostezó, y finalmente se miró al espejo.

"Yo soy hermoso. ¿Por qué se fijan en Potter? Un tío que ni siquiera se peina y además necesita hacer ejercicio para mantenerse… Uh, eso no lo saben muchas de las tías que escriben. Les contaré cuán patético es cuando ayuda a los elfos con la basura".

Draco no retuvo la carcajada. Era sábado, y estaba de buen humor. Sin embargo, todo se esfumó cuando bajó a la cocina y vio que había visita: un hombre con el rostro destrozado y un ojo moviéndose por todas partes comía tostadas, y un pelirrojo engendro deglutía con tanta prisa que apenas podía respirar. Potter, frente a él, parecía muy animado. La sangre sucia hablaba de algo con su elfina. Draco paseó a lo largo de la cocina, exhibiendo su porte y su elegancia, y su mirada se posó en Ron, quien lo señaló con la boca llena.

—¡Oh! ¡Entonces es cierto que está aquí Malfoy!

El aludido sonrió burlonamente.

—Come o desaparecerá tu desayuno. ¿Cuántos días llevas sin comer? Apuesto a que les quitas las raciones a las mascotas del Ministerio.

Ron enrojeció, y tragó para decir:

—Es bueno saber que los idiotas nunca cambian.

—¿A quién llamas idiota, rata de alcantarilla? ¿Cuántas citas has tenido en tu vida? ¿Sabes de alguna chica a quien no le hayas hecho vomitar comiendo con ella?

Harry lo miró con dureza, y alguien carraspeó. Draco posó la mirada en el hombre grueso del ojo movible, con desconfianza.

—Buenos días, Draco –saludó Hermione.

Draco sonrió al ver la cara de estupefacción de Weasley. Añadió:

—Buenos días, Herm.

Un rubor acudió al rostro de la joven, quien se giró, asombrada. Dikki se golpeó ella misma en la frente.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué te diriges así a mi Hermione? –saltó Ron sin importarle ya la comida.

—Granger, ¿dejas que gente del inframundo te trate como si fueras un objeto? –sonrió Draco, y la chica sólo acertó a abrir la boca y volverla a cerrar.

Ron se acercó a Malfoy con ganas de pegarlo, pero intervino Harry.

—Déjame, Harry, quiero pegarle. ¿Qué os pasa a todos? ¿Por qué lo defendéis?

Draco lució una vez más una sonrisa amplia y burlona.

—Nadie lo defiende –dijo Harry—. Tenemos la desgracia de vivir con él, y de mantenerlo vivo.

A Malfoy no le gustó nada el modo en cómo contó Harry lo que ocurría. Para colmo, debía aguantar a la comadreja y al viejo que no le inspiraba nada de confianza durante todo el fin de semana, con ese ojo hurgándole en la nuca. Hizo tiempo leyendo en su cuarto hasta que oyó gritos de Dikki desde el sótano, anunciando que la comida estaba lista. Cuando él bajó nadie se había sentado aún, así que tomó el último sitio de la mesa, donde presidía, su acostumbrado espacio. Como era habitual, colocó su vaso carísimo y sus cubiertos con delicados adornos. Dikki había puesto platos deliciosos sobre la mesa; había pavo y patatas asadas. Draco no cabía en sí de asombro.

—¿Qué se celebra?

—Es una comida familiar, Señor Malfoy, ¿ha tenido una alguna vez?

El tono sarcástico de la elfina hizo gruñir al joven.

—Lo que tú no has tenido nunca y mereces es un buen azote. Maleducada.

En unos minutos bajó Ojo Loco Moody. Se puso en el otro extremo de la mesa y no saludó. Draco notó escalofríos por su cuerpo, que pararon sólo cuando el resto de jóvenes bajaron, charlando animadamente. Pudo observar que Potter se había arreglado "un poco" vistiendo una camisa roja y unos tejanos gastados. Hermione llevaba un jersey grueso y una falda beige y Ron… bah, aunque fuera rico seguiría vistiendo como un pordiosero. Se sentaron en el resto de sitios sin decir nada tampoco. Draco comenzó a comer sólo cuando el resto empezó. Harry observó esto. Se preguntó si las comidas con su familia eran siempre tan formales y las maneras tan cuidadas. Le fascinaba el modo en cómo Malfoy agarraba el tenedor y lo introducía en su boca sin rozarlo siquiera, y la lentitud con que mascaba, y la cara de póker mientras comía. En su casa, con los Dursley, nadie jamás había esperado a nadie, porque Dudley se lanzaba a la comida antes de que su trasero estuviera pegado a la silla, y él debía retirar su plato o recoger los restos. Se sintió feliz de haber encontrado a su familia. Hermione, Remus y los Weasley eran su familia. Una pena que Sirius hubiera estado tan poco tiempo con él. De haber estado, quizá ahora vivirían solos en Grimmauld, con todo un futuro por delante.

—Eh, Harry, come. ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Hermione observándole.

—Oh, nada. Estaba pensando.

Todo volvió a la normalidad cuando Ron, de nuevo con la boca llena, habló de su trabajo en el Ministerio.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo en tu departamento? –preguntó el chico pelirrojo a Hermione, que sorbía su zumo.

—Oh, no mucho. Siguen sin encontrar a Aberforth, y Hogsmeade ha vuelto a abrir. La gente no podía permitirse dejar cerrado tanto tiempo el negocio.

Draco dejó de mascar, y Harry hizo lo mismo.

—¿Cómo que desaparecido?

Los cuatro volvieron la vista hacia Malfoy, que parecía haber escuchado. Éste repitió:

—¿Aberforth desaparecido?

—Sí. Cabeza de Puerco está aún cerrado y precintado, pero no se ha vuelto a ver al dueño desde antes del incendio –informó Hermione.

—¿Desde que yo vine aquí? –dijo Draco, y añadió—. Eso no es posible…

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú lo has visto?

Draco movió la cabeza a uno y otro lado. Ron añadió:

—¿Cómo iba un mortífago a revelar información a un auror? Es de locos, Herm.

Ron y Harry rieron, pero la chica se levantó de la mesa.

—Ya basta. Ron, estoy harta de oírte hablar mal de los demás. ¡Pensé que habías madurado!

—Oh, sí, qué decepción. No podrás casarte con él, Granger.

Ojo Loco Moody se levantó en cuanto alguien fue a responder.

—Recordad que debo darle parte a Lupin de lo que ocurre aquí. No le gustaría saber que sus huéspedes privilegiados se pelean entre sí.

Para Draco el ambiente no podía ser más hostil. Si era una pesadilla estar rodeado de Potter y el licántropo y la rata de biblioteca, era mucho peor tener que ver la cara del pecoso pelirrojo y aquel hombre deformado.

"Estoy harto, Sev. Cansado de estar encerrado aquí, cansado de esconderme, de que no vengas a buscarme. Me lo prometiste."

Muchas veces, el joven pensaba si Severus seguía vivo. Si lo habían matado los mortífagos, entonces no habría nadie, nadie que volviera a buscarle. Y su destino sería vivir pendiente de que su madre comatosa despertara de San Mungo y ver qué hacían las autoridades. Pero abandonaba la idea, porque empezaba a hiperventilarse de la angustia. Sin embargo, acarició las sábanas limpias de su cama y las cortinas de su habitación. Hermione había puesto un artefacto muggle en el pasillo y todo olía a madreselva. Ya no tenía que aguantar ese putrefacto olor a cabra, y Ross estaba muerto. Además, ya no debía trabajar como un sucio muggle, eso era lo mejor. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una cabeza pensante que asomó a su puerta.

—Draco, vamos a jugar un ajedrez mágico, ¿te apuntas?

Draco miró con incredulidad a la sangre sucia, hizo una mueca rara y volvió la vista a su libro.

—Como quieras –oyó decir, y la cabeza desapareció.

Desde su cuarto, Draco oía las risas y algún que otro comentario, y se preguntó cuántos libros podría leer hasta que saliera de allí. Ya casi había acabado las cartas de Potter, ¿cuál sería otro buen divertimento? Tocar de nuevo el piano...

Pasó poco tiempo antes de que Draco se cansara del libro. Las risas y comentarios subían hacia él, y su mente no cesaba de distraerse. Sonrió. Si Potter o Weasley estaban perdiendo al ajedrez mágico sería una estupenda ocasión de burlarse. Dejó el libro cuidadosamente colocado en la estantería del hall –al fin y al cabo, los modales Malfoy están tan grabados, que el chico ni en casa ajena puede hacerlo de otro modo— y bajó las escaleras. Los jóvenes estaban tan absortos que ni la presencia del rubio notaron. Esto molestó sobremanera al Slytherin. Observó que se habían repartido por parejas. Naturalmente, eran impares. Draco pensó adónde habría huido el cobarde de Moody para dejarlos en número impar, pero cuando observó más detenidamente cómo se habían colocado, hirvió aún más.

—Oh, vaya. San Potter va solo. Espero que vaya ganando –dijo, acercándose, pero los chicos apenas lo miraron—. Aunque de dos de sus rivales, sólo vale uno.

—Draco, debes saber que Ron es el mejor en ajedrez.

Granger, junto a Ron, enrojeció levemente, y el chico exclamó:

—¡Malfoy, lárgate! ¿No ves que molestas?

—Veamos, veamos… ¡ooh! –dijo maliciosamente Draco, y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, añadió—. ¡San-patético-Potter va perdiendo! ¿Cómo es posible? Vaya decepción… si tus fans se enterasen.

—Corre, cuéntaselo, no creo que dejen de perseguirle –añadió Ron.

El cerebro de Malfoy procesó a la velocidad de la luz: Potter, perdiendo, y su infame mascota Ron Weasley, ayudado por sangre sucia cabeza pensante. Con un rápido movimiento, empujó a Potter de la silla diciendo:

—¡No tienes ni idea de jugar!

Ocupó su lugar y movió una ficha. Potter, desde el suelo, se levantó para observar el movimiento del joven. Era un movimiento extraño que hasta a Ron le pareció gracioso.

—¡Jajajajaja, esto es el ajedrez, Malfoy!

—Dale duro, Draco –dijo Potter en tono sarcástico.

—No creo que haga falta, no durará mucho.

Potter y Granger observaron el juego. Ninguno de los dos tenían muchas nociones de ajedrez, aunque Potter había jugado bastante más que ella, sin embargo, el juego de Draco era extraño. No parecía querer atacar al contrincante ni querer ganar. Empezó a amontonar todas las piezas y a acorralar a Ron. Ron, más concentrado en ver lo que hacía Malfoy, que no tenía ningún sentido, comenzó a perder fichas.

—Es una trampa, Ron –dijo Hermione mirando a Draco con ojos brillantes—. Quiere distraerte.

—Claro que no lo hará –dijo Ron—. Eh, Malfoy, si te gano dejarás de llamarme comadreja.

—Sigue soñando.

El juego se alargó demasiado. Ron se percató demasiado tarde de que había alejado mucho al rey para ahora acortar distancias. Draco, por su parte, se preguntaba cómo era posible que la comadreja le durara más que una partida con Snape. Pensaba que era Granger quien movía las fichas, y no el pelirrojo. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que fuera a toparse con un rival digno. Lo mismo debió pensar Ron, que aunque la partida se resolvió a su favor, no pudo más que decir:

—Oh, vaya. Ha sido un buen juego…

Hermione y Harry se miraron, alucinados. Draco musitó:

—No me ha gustado, he perdido.

—Has jugado muy bien, Malfoy. –halagó Hermione, y Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Te han enseñado estrategias de ajedrez? –preguntó Ron—. No conocía esta.

—Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí, Weasley.

Aquella noche, tanto Hermione, como Ron, como Harry, pensaron en Malfoy. En cómo había utilizado su mente de forma inteligente para tan diestra tarea. Malfoy, en su cama, tenía pesadillas: soñaba cómo una rata con la cara de Weasley ordenaba a una enorme figura de ajedrez que desfigurase su cara.

* * *

><p>Draco fue sobresaltado por una música extraña. Aguzó el oído. Ignoraba que alguien en la casa supiese tocar y cantar de forma decente. Se levantó y siguió escuchando el sonido. No era como la música que acostumbraba a escuchar en casa, más clásica y de renombre, pero le atraía. Draco se incorporó, notó un vacío en su estómago y se dirigió hacia la cocina, cogió varias tostadas y se acurrucó junto a la chimenea, encendida. No parecía haber nadie más en la casa. El reloj de la cocina marcaba las diez de la mañana. Sin duda, uno de los días que más había podido dormir, y sin pesadillas. Si no había nadie allí, en la casa, cantando, se imaginó que sería algún estúpido artilugio muggle de donde salían esas notas. Prestando atención a la letra, una vez desayunó y se acercó al pasillo, le pareció curioso lo que decían.<p>

_Monday finds you like a bomb_  
><em>That's been left ticking there too long<em>  
><em>You're bleeding<em>  
><em>Some days there's nothing left to learn<em>  
><em>From the point of no return<em>  
><em>You're leaving<em>

Draco se apoyó en una de las paredes, consciente ahora de que la música venía de la tercera o cuarta planta, probablemente del cuarto de Potter.

_Hey hey I saved the world today_  
><em>Everybody's happy now<em>  
><em>The bad things gone away<em>  
><em>And everybody's happy now<em>  
><em>The good thing's here to stay<em>  
><em>Please let it stay<em>

A pesar de hablar sobre un final feliz, el tono era melancólico, y en la canción se adivinaba una tristeza constante. Draco quiso escuchar más, por lo que subió la escalera despacio.

_There's a million mouths to feed_  
><em>And I've got everything i need<em>  
><em>I'm breathing<em>  
><em>And there's a hurting thing inside<em>  
><em>But I've got everything to hide<em>  
><em>I'm grieving<em>

_Hey hey I saved the world today_  
><em>Everybody's happy now<em>  
><em>The bad things gone away<em>  
><em>And everybody's happy now<em>  
><em>The good thing's here to stay<em>  
><em>Please let it stay<em>

En aquel momento un solo de saxofón lo hizo salir de su mente. Draco pensó que no había una canción muggle decente que pudiera interpretar los sentimientos de una persona. Siguió subiendo la escalera, y entonces vio a Potter de espaldas a él, sentado, aparentemente ido, como si quisiera evadirse del mundo escuchando aquellas notas. Estaba fuera de su cuarto, sentado en uno de los sillones. La música dio paso de nuevo a la cantante, que debía tener una depresión como un caballo.

_Hey hey I saved the world today_

Draco tuvo el detalle de dejar acabar la canción para decir:

—No me extraña que después de oír esto estés todo el día de bajón.

Potter se volvió y en su cara se adivinaba un gesto nostálgico, melancólico.

—Hola, Malfoy. La verdad es que últimamente la escucho mucho porque reproduce perfectamente cómo me siento.

Draco se acercó más, y sus palabras le salieron del alma:

—Pues estás hecho una mierda.

Y a continuación ocurrió algo que jamás hubieran pensado ninguno de los dos. Rieron. Juntos. Y por primera vez, la risa de Draco era auténtica, no la risa falsa que acostumbraba a mostrar al mundo.

—Es agradable oírte reír así -confesó Harry, todo despeinado.

—Es agradable ver que te lo tomas de buen humor -dijo a su vez Malfoy.

—Eh, siéntate.

—Oye, no pensarás que por esto ahora voy a hacerme amigo tuyo. Sigues sin gustarme -respondió Malfoy, pero a pesar de todo, se sentó.

—Lo sé.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, interrumpido por una señorita que hablaba y daba paso a otra canción.

—Si te incomoda la música, puedo quitarla.

Draco observó con cuidado los ojos verdes de Potter.

—Nah, realmente no es gran cosa.

Harry, a pesar de todo, se levantó para apagar la radio. Sólo la lluvia repiqueteando sobre el tejado era el único sonido entre ambos.

—Ayer estuviste muy bien en ajedrez. No sabía que supieras jugar tan bien -dijo Harry, con cautela-. Podríamos jugar partidas muy interesantes tú y yo, si yo te gustara.

Draco hizo una mueca de superioridad, sus ojos se entrecerraron a la vez que miró hacia otro lado.

—Yo decidiré si eres un buen rival para mí.

—Y si no lo fuera, no importa, siempre puedes jugar con Ron.

Sentados uno frente a otro, con la lluvia como único testigo, Draco observó al chico sentado frente a él: las ojeras tan grandes plasmadas en su cara, el pelo tan desaliñado, con las puntas apuntando a direcciones opuestas, y la barba sin afeitar de varios días. Draco estaba bien jodido, pero aún así jamás se dejaría de arreglar a pesar de todo, incluso dentro del infierno que había vivido en Cabeza de Puerco, siempre intentaba estar presentable. Era desagradable ver cómo Potter era tan descuidado. Y sin embargo, le llovían las cartas. ¿En qué pensaban las mujeres?

—¿Qué estás pensando? —rió Harry, cuando vio a Draco tan serio.

—En lo patético que te ves. No entiendo cómo puedes gustarle a las mujeres.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco —dijo Harry, dejando un vaso que tenía en su mano a un lado—. ¿Tú has tenido muchas citas?

Malfoy se atragantó con su propia saliva. No era normal que Potter le preguntara por él mismo, pero era aún más anormal que quisiera saber sobre su vida sentimental. ¿Qué podía decirle? Sólo había salido con Pansy y tuvo un affair, pero ni siquiera fue una relación seria.

—Pues claro —su ego contestó antes que él—. Ya has visto que les escribo poemas, se quedan todas locas después de eso. Les encanta esa sensibilidad en un chico.

¡Pero qué trola le he metido! Draco se puso la mano en la cara para poder disimular, porque la cara de Potter era todo un poema. Parecía mirarle con... ¿curiosidad y adoración?

—Nunca hubiera imaginado que escribieras poemas, ni que entendieras a las mujeres.

—Nunca hubiera imaginado que estaríamos aquí hablando, sin pegarnos, Potter.

—Eso lo dirás por ti. Yo no tengo ningún problema.

Draco se levantó, incómodo. Quería insultar a Potter, pero no le salía nada. Desde que el día anterior él se pusiera de su parte en la partida de ajedrez, lo había descolocado. No podía insultar a alguien y Potter tampoco le había dado motivos.

—Escucha, quiero ir a ver a mi madre, ahora que ya me he recuperado. Tanto si me acompañas, como si no, iré.

—Es una buena idea, ¿hace cuánto que no vas?

—Desde Año Nuevo. Voy una vez al mes y ya estamos en febrero.

—Hermione tiene el día libre mañana, si esperas, podremos ir los tres.

Draco gruñó y Harry no supo cómo interpretarlo.

—Ya sé que preferirías ir solo, pero... órdenes de Remus y en eso no creo que yo tenga mucho poder de persuasión.

—¿No te parece que no tener voz ni voto en tu propia casa es un poco patético? -dijo Draco, divertido.

—Tú en la tuya tampoco eras muy tenido en cuenta, ¿o me equivoco?

Draco miró a Potter duramente, fríamente.

—No hables de mi familia, Potter. No tienes ni idea.

—Está bien, perdón, tregua.

De nuevo el silencio entre ambos y de nuevo se escuchaba la lluvia caer estrepitosamente sobre el tejado. ¿Alguna vez pararía de llover? ¿Alguna vez podría salir el sol entre ambos chicos, podrían disiparse las nubes entre sus corazones? Tantos años de enfrentamientos los había mantenido en una actitud hostil el uno hacia el otro, pero ahora, ahora debían convivir y aquello no jugaba en sus planes, no era... cómodo, no era fácil. Era natural que ambos no supieran cómo reaccionar.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

¡Dejadme algo si os ha gustado! Gracias.


	11. Aberforth y los mortífagos capturados

_**Atención:**__ Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling y asociados._

_**Notas de la autora: **__Perdonad que no haya actualizado en fecha, pero estuve volando hacia casa el fin de semana… ya estoy aquí, de nuevo para compartir con vosotros los comentarios del fic y de mi viaje. En este capítulo daremos más información sobre lo que sucede, aunque todavían quedan cosas inconclusas que sabremos a su debido tiempo. Los aires y músicas del Machu Picchu me han inspirado, así que pronto estaré escribiendo otro fic. _

_Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a la fiel lectora _Murtilla. Kius!

_Fieles lectores anónimos que también dejáis comentario, ponedme al menos un nombre para que os pueda dedicar un capi. Si queréis, claro._

_**Resumen (que no puse en el anterior capi, me disculpáis): **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Después de vivir allí en no muy buenas condiciones y aguantar la humillación de algunos compañeros, Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien ha incendiado lo que era su escondite—hogar. Tras ocultarse de mortífagos y aurores, su destino lo lleva a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Mientras la caza de mortífagos esté en auge, el rubio puede hacer dos cosas: salir a buscar un nuevo escondite o permanecer junto a La Orden del Fénix, institución que parece tener un interés en protegerle, sin delatarlo a los demás aurores. _

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

_PARTE II: GRIMMAULD PLACE_

CAPÍTULO 11: ABERFORTH Y LOS MORTÍFAGOS CAPTURADOS

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió ruidosamente a la hora de la comida. Dikki salió muy contenta a recibir a su ama y también a Tonks, que se quitó el abrigo empapado y lo colgó junto a la entrada. Hermione también dejó el paraguas y se acercó corriendo a la chimenea.<p>

—¡Está diluviando! Es horrible el invierno en Londres.

—Dikki, ¿cómo estás? ¿Ha ocurrido algo mientras estuvimos fuera, o siguen vivos?

La cara de satisfacción de la elfina era evidente. Hermione reparó en ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Los señores Malfoy y Potter han tenido una charla y han escuchado música.

A Tonks le cambió el pelo de color y Hermione por poco mete aún más las manos en el fuego de la chimenea si no se levanta de un salto.

—¿Cuándo has visto eso?

—Esta mañana, ama.

Tonks y ella se miraron, aún dubitativas. Los pasos en la escalera para dar paso a Malfoy, las hizo mirarlo como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Hola. ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

Hermione salió corriendo a abrazar a Draco.

—Eh, sangre-sucia, no me toques.

Dikki llevaba un tenedor de madera en una de sus delgadas manos y amenazaba con clavárselo en el pie.

—Vale, vale, Granger. Estás emocionada, pero no lo demuestres conmigo. Ah, ahí está tu amado, abrázalo a él.

De detrás de uno de los armarios surgió Harry, igual de despeinado que antes, pero se había afeitado.

—¡Harry! Estás muy guapo —dijo Hermione abrazándolo tan fuerte que a punto estuvo de hacerle caer.

—¿Ha pasado algo bueno? —dijo Harry, divertido por la reacción de su amiga—. Hola, Tonks. Tu pelo vuelve a tener otro color.

Tonks sonrió y se miró al espejo de la entrada, y rió cuando vio su pelo de color azabache.

—Bueno, si tienes algo que contar hazlo ya o me marcho —dijo Draco, que se había vestido con pantalones blancos y una camisa gris. Su delgadez iba remitiendo y Tonks se acercó más para observarlo.

—Estás mucho mejor, Draco, me alegro. Vayamos a comer y os lo contaremos todo.

Dikki tenía preparada la comida y también los platos y vasos. Hoy también le había puesto el plato y el vaso y los tenedores a Malfoy y éste elevó la ceja cuando lo vio.

—Cuánta amabilidad hoy, he debido hacer algo grande.

—Está mejorando, señor —fue la respuesta de la elfina.

—Estoy calada, dejadme que me cambie de ropa y bajo —imploró Hermione.

Los demás se sentaron a la mesa mientras Dikki les servía un delicioso puré de calabaza y dejaba también la bandeja de pescado y patatas fritas ante ellos. Harry apenas pudo esperar a Hermione, ya que cuando se incorporó con ellos, bebió del puré con avidez, y es que no había desayunado.

Tonks los miró a todos y luego a Draco, y dijo:

—Aberforth está vivo.

Draco dejó caer la cuchara para escuchar.

—Los aurores lo encontraron y lo han interrogado. Parece que no tiene nada que ver en el incendio, no estaba allí aquel día.

—Ese malnacido...

—Está bien, oculto al parecer fuera del mundo mágico, pero no nos ha podido decir quién o qué entró aquel día a incendiar el bar. Dice que es muy posible que lanzaran un imperio a uno de los meseros.

—¿Y por qué se esconde ese cobarde?

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa. Tonks continuó:

—Temía que al haber incendiado el edificio fuesen a por él.

—Claro que no iban a por él, ese viejo no tiene ni idea, ¡querían matarme a mí!

—Draco, tranquilízate, el señor Aberforth ha tapado a muchos delincuentes que se hicieron convictos, es normal que ahora se sienta amenazado.

—No fueron mortífagos, fueron aurores, seguro, aurores que se tomaron la justicia por cuenta propia, así matan de un hechizo a cualquiera que pueda estar escondiendo ése.

—Nosotros no actuamos así -dijo Hermione, enfadada.

—No lo sabes, sólo eres una novata -atacó Malfoy.

La chica le sostuvo la mirada, elevando la barbilla.

—De cualquier modo, si Aberforth sigue vivo... es una buena noticia -dijo Harry-. Malfoy, deberías estar contento.

—No lo estoy, ese viejo me trató muy mal -dijo el chico, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Pero se preocupa por ti -dijo Tonks-. Ojoloco descubrió que había estado protegiéndote al esconderte en Cabeza de Puerco como uno más. Después de Navidad, te perdió la pista.

—Fue él el único que se perdió...

—Le hemos dicho que estás localizado -añadió Hermione-. Pero no sabe dónde estás, no le hemos revelado el lugar. Grimmauld está oculto por fuertes barreras y no queremos que nadie acceda aquí. Será un lugar seguro siempre que nadie sepa nada de esta casa.

—Eso está bien, Granger.

—Oye, Tonks, ¿cómo está Remus?

—Está bien, ya ha pasado el proceso, supongo que volverá el miércoles a veros.

Terminaron la comida y Harry salió por la tarde. Hermione se quedó descansando, leyendo un libro, cuando Malfoy apareció por el salón.

—¿Cuándo podré salir a la calle?

—Cuando se levante la veda de cazar mortífagos -dijo ella, sin inmutarse.

—Me aburro. Quiero salir.

—Hazlo. Nadie te lo impide, pero quiero que sepas que nadie irá a rescatarte esta vez -dijo la chica, aún enfadada por lo que el rubio le había dicho en la comida.

—No seas rencorosa. Puedo invitarte a salir.

Hermione quitó la vista de su lectura, Draco estaba frente a ella, totalmente resuelto.

—Te estás burlando de mí. Realmente no quieres salir conmigo, sólo es una treta para que te saque a la calle.

—¿Y qué más da? Tú sí quieres, ¿no?

Hermione lo miró, sin saber qué pensar, sin sentir realmente que él fuese el mismo chico que lo hubiera insultado y casi apaleado aquella mañana en el motel.

—Tengo orgullo, ¿sabes? Quizá eso es en lo único que podamos parecernos.

Malfoy se sentó y Hermione se apartó un poco, pero no deseaba que se fuera.

—¿La comad... Weasley no te invita a salir?

Aquello pareció tocar la sensibilidad de la chica.

—Ron está muy ocupado. También trabaja en el Ministerio, ayudando a su padre.

Aunque ya no tenían tanto contacto como antes y Hermione se resignó. Realmente, ella esperaba encontrar a alguien a su altura, no a un cobarde que huyera del compromiso.

—Conmigo tendrías conversaciones interesantes —indicó Malfoy.

Quería salir a la calle fuese como fuese. No podía soportar estar más tiempo metido en casa. Un mes sin ver la luz del día, salvo aquella tarde en la que estuvo a punto de huir. Y la sangre sucia estaba colado por él, no podía rechazarlo.

—¿Qué dices? Pero si te dormiste el día que fuimos al cine —dijo Hermione sin poder evitar que el rubor subiera a sus mejillas.

—Fue divertido.

—¿En serio? —Hermione pareció creerle, pero luego recobró su autocontrol y su reciente autoestima, construida por ella misma hace tiempo—. He dicho que no, Malfoy.

El Slytherin dejó de insistir y se fue, murmurando extrañas incoherencias. Agarró su túnica y salió. Aún llovía, pero no le importaba. Iba a dar la vuelta a la manzana, al edificio, no se alejaría demasiado, dejaría que el agua le cayese por la cara, le mojase el pelo y los ojos para poder sentir que estaba vivo. Empezó a correr, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que enseguida se cansó y tuvo que parar. Recordó lo que le había dicho Potter de hacer ejercicio. Miró al cielo. Cuánto deseaba volar en escoba.

—Esto es peor de lo que pensaba... tampoco puedo usar una escoba sin delatarme... Severus, ¿por qué me dejaste? No sé cómo lo estarás pasando tú con los mortífagos pero... esto es una prueba de fuego.

Tal y como imaginó, Potter no se acordó al día siguiente de darle permiso para ir a ver a su madre, así que el miércoles, cuando Lupin vino por la tarde, Draco enseguida lo abordó.

—Señor Lupin, necesito ir a San Mungo. Hace mucho que no veo a mi madre.

Sin embargo, la respuesta que le dio su antiguo profesor jamás la hubiera esperado.

—He pasado a verla antes de venir, por eso he llegado tarde.

—¿A verla? ¿A quién?

—A tu madre, Draco —sonrió Remus.

Draco palideció, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¿Ha ido a ver a mi madre? ¿Por qué?

Remus se atusó el pelo y dijo:

—Bueno, quería traerte noticias, ya que no te dejamos salir de casa, que al menos supieras que tu madre sigue bien.

—Bien no es la palabra, señor, está en coma. No habla, no come, no bebe y no escucha.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Claro que escucha. La gente que está en coma escucha todo lo que hay a su alrededor, por eso es tan importante la atmósfera que se crea.

—¿Es usted medimago?

—Eres muy irónico, Draco.

Malfoy miró a uno y otro lado. No quería que nadie se enterase de su conversación. Para entonces, Harry y Hermione estaban juntos hablando y Tonks ayudaba a Dikki a limpiar unos armarios.

—No basta que me traiga noticias, yo quiero ir a verla.

Remus suspiró, y fue a sentarse junto a la chimenea.

—Sí, lo sé y por eso hice yo el camino directamente, quería saber... si estaba todo limpio, ya sabes. Perdona si me tomé una libertad que no debía.

Draco no pudo responder a eso.

—Yo puedo acompañarte, si quieres.

—¿De verdad? ¿No me hará ir con el mug... Potter ni con la sang... Granger?

—No veo qué hay de malo en que ellos vengan, Draco. No sé por qué les odias tanto, creo que todos nos estamos portando bien contigo, ya sé que preferirías estar con tu gente, pero yo intento hacerlo lo mejor posible y Harry y Hermione me han ayudado mucho. Si no fuera por ellos, créeme que no estaríamos hablando ahora mismo.

Genial, que le recordase que Granger le hubiera salvado de una redada de caza-mortífagos y Potter le hubiera ahorrado la molestia de morir congelado y quemado le hacían sentirse aún más inútil. Y para más inri, el viejo de Aberforth andaba preguntando por él como si fuese un antiguo sobrino al que no viese más.

—Me parece que yo nunca encajaré aquí.

—No veo por qué no.

—No lo entiende, yo soy un mortífago y ustedes pertenecen a la Orden del Fénix.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—No hay luchas ya. No hay bandos para elegir, y si los hubiera, sé que jamás serías mortífago, no matarías, Draco.

—¡Claro que sí, puedo hacerlo! —dijo el joven exaltado—. Puedo hacer muchas cosas.

—No lo dudo, pero matar no creo que esté entre ellas, y precisamente porque para ello hay que ser muy cobarde. Y yo no te considero cobarde. Eres listo e inteligente.

Draco movió la cabeza a uno y otro lado.

—No me haga la pelota, Lupin.

Dos días después, Remus, Tonks y Hermione acompañaron a Draco Malfoy a San Mungo. El chico llevaba un ramo de margaritas blancas que le cubría toda la cara y una mala leche acusada. El ex profesor le había dicho que bajo ningún concepto se presentara como el heredero Malfoy junto a ellos ahora que todos los aurores podrían estar buscándolo y le había hecho tomarse una de las porquerías que venden los Weasleys para que le saliesen pústulas en la cara. Juró matar cuando recuperase su posición como Malfoy. En ese momento estaban delante del mostrador cuando la mujer de ojos almendrados y mirada desconfiada les preguntó quiénes eran:

—Remus Lupin, Nympadhora Tonks, Hermione Granger y Danton Mupphrey.

La mujer garabateó en el cuaderno lleno de anotaciones con una pluma muy vieja y volvió a alzar la cabeza.

—Venimos a ver a Narcissa Malfoy.

La mujer volvió a anotar y al rato, indicó:

—Usted estuvo aquí hace unos días, ¿verdad?

Lupin asintió.

—La señora Malfoy salió mal parada en la lucha del señor oscuro y ahora que sabemos que está aquí nos preocupa su estado de salud —y a continuación sacó una placa de auror, sólo lo suficientemente visible para la mujer del mostrador y no para el resto.

La mujer recorrió a todos con la mirada, les pidió la varita para identificarlos (Draco tuvo que facilitar de nuevo una muestra de su sangre al no tener varita) y la mujer, contrariada por la comitiva, se encogió de hombros y los mandó subir a la planta donde la señora Malfoy yacía en cama, con ojos cerrados.

—La próxima vez, Granger, consígueme otro pelo de tu amigo y no pasaré este ridículo espantoso.

Hermione miró a Draco y la verdad es que a ella tampoco le gustaba verle deformaciones en la cara, pero no había otro modo. Se indignó:

—Hacer poción multijugos no es tan fácil y tampoco lo veo a menudo como para preguntarle:

Danton, ¿te hace un corte de pelo de tu amiga Hermione?

Draco torció la boca, disgustado.

—Tendrás que aguantarte -susurró la chica y jaló a Lupin del brazo-. Remus, Tonks, voy a saludar a Neville, así que me quedo en esta planta.

—Oh, claro, no hay problema —dijo el licántropo y Draco sonrió porque no tendría que aguantar otro testigo mientras él estuviera confesándose con su madre.

Sin embargo, tanto Tonks como Lupin esperaron fuera de la cristalera e incluso visitaron a otros enfermos, con lo que Malfoy pudo hablar con Narcissa sin que nadie escuchara sus palabras. Narcissa tenía el mismo tono apagado en la piel y no parecía responder a los estímulos de los sanadores. Seguía en coma. Aún así, Draco puso las flores en una vasija que siempre tenía cerca y añadió agua.

—Madre, soy yo —dijo el chico, ya acostumbrado a los formalismos—. ¿Cómo estás?

Draco se sentó en una banqueta.

—Ya veo que estos sanadores son un fraude. Si papá estuviera aquí, te habría llevado a un buen sanador, y no a esta horda de gentuza que sólo se dedica a cobrar del estado y... dejémoslo —dijo, suspirando, sabiendo que sus quejas no tendrían solución-. Incendiaron Cabeza de Puerco, por eso no he podido volver antes. Ahora estoy viviendo con el profesor Lupin y la excéntrica de su esposa y además también vienen a menudo sabelotodo Granger y la comadreja. Pero lo peor, madre, es tener que aguantar a Harry Potter. Imagínate, Harry Potter y yo en la misma casa, ¿y sabes qué? Estoy viviendo en la casa de Sirius Black, tu primo, lo que faltaba... es una casa tan lúgubre que te deprime. Lo único bueno son los pomos con forma de serpiente, lo que me hace sentirme un poco menos fuera de allí.

Una pausa. Nunca había respuesta, Draco ya estaba acostumbrado.

—He venido con Lupin, Tonks y la sangre sucia, y siento tener que presentarme tan horrible ante ti, pero ahora los aurores cazan mortífagos y yo tengo la marca y si la ven no creo que me dejen campar a mis anchas por ahí. Además, ahora vivimos en el mundo muggle, madre, es sucio y asqueroso, la gente tira papeles en la calle y algunos sacan humo de sus bocas. El otro día me escapé y estuve dando una vuelta a la manzana y sólo vi mendigos y gente muy sucia, madre. Los muggles huelen mal, muy mal, y son muy desagradables. No te ayudan si no tienes dinero. Mientras veníamos aquí, la gente hacía comentarios sobre lo penoso que es ser joven y tener esta cara... sin cortarse un pelo, sin formas.

Recupérate pronto, por favor, necesito volver a casa, no me gusta estar con esta gente.

Cuando el joven terminó la visita, todos bajaron a la planta baja y Tonks, mostrando su licencia de auror a la recepcionista, preguntó si alguien aparte de su hijo había visitado a Narcissa, pero la respuesta fue negativa. Draco se desilusionó, sabía que era positivo que nadie la reclamara, pero también significaba que Severus Snape tampoco. Y Draco pensó que era demasiado tiempo sin saber sobre el profesor de pociones.

* * *

><p>Días después, a Draco le fue dada la orden de vestirse y reunirse con Ojoloco Moody y Potter a la vuelta de la manzana. Tanto secretismo incomodaba al Slytherin, que se veía convertido en una marioneta de los aurores, haciendo y deshaciendo como ellos querían. Potter tampoco colaboró mucho, ya que cuando el joven le preguntó, se limitó a decir:<p>

—No tengo ni idea de adónde vamos, pero si nos ordenan que sea así, es para protegernos.

Draco hizo un gesto de desagrado. No es que hubiera preferido ser acompañado por mortífagos, pero al menos podrían dejarle solo, simplemente, decirle dónde había que ir y él iría.

—Pero no conoces el mundo muggle, ¿recuerdas?

—Maldito Potter, siempre tienes que echar por tierra mis ideas.

—No se trata de eso, sino de ser realista.

Y esta vez, el mago de la cicatriz tenía razón. Tampoco Draco conocía la zona ni sabía tomar el metro, y menos aún defenderse con el sistema monetario en Londres. Todo era una mierda, antes no podía hacer magia, pero, al menos estaba en el mundo mágico; ahora, ni eso.

Ojoloco los esperaba con su habitual gabardina sucia y roída y sin mediar palabra ni saludar a los chicos, los cogió de los hombros y los arrastró por las calles teñidas de una niebla que no dejaba de aumentar en las frías mañanas de febrero.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué tienes que venir tú también —saltó Draco, cuando un señor lo empujó en el metro y fue a dar con su pierna con la de otro muggle.

—Deja de quejarte, Malfoy. Todos te protegemos y a ti sólo se te ocurre insultarnos...

—Sé defenderme solo.

—Ajá. Sobre todo sin magia.

Malfoy dejó de hablar porque Ojoloco había vuelto a carraspear, por enésima vez, y eso significaba que no quería escuchar palabrerías. Era un fastidio el viejo ese, al menos con Lupin podía insultar a Potter y sus conversaciones no quedaban cortadas por una garganta desagradable.

Draco se deshizo de su gorro, y su pelo largo y lacio cayó por la nuca hasta tocar el hombro. Una chica, justo en el mismo vagón y a poca distancia, lo miró con admiración. Después, bajó los ojos tras sonreírle. Malfoy levantó la ceja. La muggle le había recordado a sangre-sucia Granger cuando coqueteaba con él. Hablando de chicas, hacía mucho que no tenía una cita, y es que su vida no podía ser normal viviendo en un basurero. Potter salía a veces el fin de semana con Hermione y la comadreja y venía mucho más contento a casa, seguro que se veía con chicas. Claro que, pensándolo mejor, Draco prefería no ver a Potter tratando de ligarse a una chica, se le antojaría patético.

"Aunque me dejaran salir, tampoco podría tener citas. No puedo salir con muggles. Es como si un príncipe se mezclara con los sucios esclavos de su reino."

El camino a recorrer fue largo y tedioso. A veces, Harry y Ojoloco cruzaban algunas palabras, pero ambos eran tan callados que Draco tuvo que abrir la boca varias veces para bostezar. Cuando por fin llegaron a la salida del metro cogieron un autobús, y Draco no podía parar de olerse el abrigo; toda su ropa tenía ese desagradable olor a tabaco. Cuando llegara a Grimmauld, pensó, se daría un baño y se frotaría hasta el último poro de su cuerpo.

—Oiga, ¿falta mucho? —le preguntó a Ojoloco cuando ya creía morirse del aburrimiento—. Llevamos recorrido medio Londres.

Ojoloco, en lugar de responderle con respeto, indicó:

—Alguien me había informado de que te aburrías soberanamente en Grimmauld, sin salir, pero veo que hacerte salir tampoco es la solución, de modo que debe ser un problema tuyo.

Draco oyó a Potter reírse por lo bajo, y se sintió humillado.

"Podrían haber matado al viejo chapucero este los mortífagos. Todavía tengo presente mi olor a hurón en el cuerpo, si yo fuera Dumbledore, le habría bajado los pantalones y le habría dado latigazos hasta que dijera mi nombre en lengua antigua. Claro que no fue él realmente, sino el hijo de Crouch disfrazado con multijugos, idea que debió gustarle mucho a Granger porque lo repitió conmigo."

El autobús que cogieron dejó a los tres viajeros a las afueras de Londres, de hecho, en mitad de la nada, algunas campiñas se podían atisbar a lo lejos, pero todo era vegetación y árboles. Cuando Draco los vio echar a andar rumbo a ninguna parte, cómo no, volvió a quejarse:

—Oigan, si querían matarme no había necesidad de hacérmelo pasar mal atravesando todo este hervidero de muggles para dejar aquí mi cuerpo.

—Eso es una forma de pensar muggle, me sorprende que digas algo así -indicó Harry, y recibió un empujón del rubio.

—No podemos usar ningún traslador, todos están intervenidos por el ministerio y a nuestro invitado tampoco creo que le haga gracia que lo usáramos -explicó Moody, y a continuación paró la marcha para señalar unos frondosos árboles abrazados por una niebla constante y decir-. Siga usted, señor Malfoy, nosotros paramos aquí.

Vio cómo Potter lo miraba, sin entender.

—¿Que haga qué?

—Vamos, ¿no era tan valiente? Esta mañana dijo que lo dejásemos solo, vea, ya tiene la oportunidad, salga corriendo.

Draco estuvo a punto de mearse en los pantalones, y no por la niebla o el frío.

—¿Esto es una encerrona, o qué? Me trataron mejor en Cabeza de Puerco...

—Vaya deprisa o nuestro invitado se marchará —dijo Ojoloco, empujándolo con fuerza.

A Draco entonces se le iluminó la mirada.

"Quieren que yo me reúna aquí con alguien, eso es porque alguien ha preguntado por mí. ¿Y si fuera Severus? Oh, tantos días y meses esperándolo y ahora vamos a volver a vernos. ¿Será verdad?".

Azotado por una tremenda sensación de liberación y esperanza, Draco Malfoy no se adentró con seguridad en la zona frondosa, sino que corrió y corrió hasta ver una sombra.

—Es bueno volver a verte, Draco.

Cuando el joven se giró para ver a su padrino, alto, con el pelo negro cayéndole por la cara, su gabardina cubriendo su cuerpo, en lugar de eso vio a un hombre de barba gris, viejo, arrugado sobre sí mismo, con el rostro demacrado y bastante más delgado de lo habitual, su ilusión se desvaneció, como si la misma niebla se hubiera disipado de golpe.

—Aberforth... Dumbledore.

—Hola, chico —Draco observó cómo el viejo se acercaba y le ponía la mano en el hombro. Tuvo ganas de vomitar, recordando los viejos olores de la posada—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó cuando aquel chivato de la puerta te delató?

Draco no se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta: por algún motivo, el viejo quería asegurarse de que hablaba con la persona correcta. Aunque no sabía para qué tanta formalidad.

—Me coció el pie. Por cierto, me alegro de que muriese Ross. Me echó una poción de amor en la comida. Ese enfermo…

Aberforth pareció satisfecho, sonrió.

—¿Sabías que yo estaba vivo?

—Sí, señor —dijo, como si fuese una costumbre—. Los aurores me lo dijeron hace unos días.

—Es una suerte que no te encontraras en el hostal ese día, una suerte. Si hubiera sido así... oh, no sabría qué podría haber hecho.

—¡Usted no estaba allí para hacer nada! —se quejó Draco, recordando de repente los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros, abandonados a su suerte.

—Cuando llegué, todo estaba chamuscado. Lo perdí todo. Ya no me queda nada.

Draco quería sentir lástima por Aberforth, porque en ocasiones el viejo lo había tratado bien. Lo había ocultado en su bar, le había dado de comer y le había reservado la mejor habitación en su posada, pero, no pudo sentir compasión. En lugar de eso, sintió una rabia tremenda.

—¡Me buscaban a mí, por eso lo quemaron todo! ¿Es que no va a echarme la culpa?

Aberforth se sentó en un tronco y puso las manos de modo que le cubrían el rostro.

—¿Por qué iba a echarte la culpa? Es algo que podía pasarme tarde o temprano y yo lo sabía. Aún así, corrí con los riesgos.

—¡Tuvo suerte, dice! —dijo Draco, cada vez elevando más la voz—. ¡Yo sí la tuve! Volví y me encuentro todo lleno de humo. Estaban allí, ese día... los aurores, buscando mortífagos... tuve que esconderme en la nieve, y por poco muero congelado. ¿Dónde se marchó usted?

Aberforth calló y después de una pausa, dijo:

—Te estuve siguiendo.

—¿Cómo?

Draco rememoró entonces, cuando pasó los días en el Caldero Chorreante, y luego sangre sucia, con el cuerpo de Potter, evitó que los aurores lo llevaran a Azkaban entregándole una poción multijugos.

—En tus primeras salidas, te seguí. No pongas esa cara, tenía que cuidarte, ver con quién te veías, aunque Snape no precisó que tuviera que hacerlo, de hecho lo hice por voluntad propia, después de todo te había cogido cariño, aunque ya sé que no es mutuo. Me sorprendió mucho verte con Harry Potter, y luego me dije "si está con Harry Potter no puede correr peligro, ¿no?", salvo que ellos quisieran entregarte. Pero como siempre volvías a la posada sano y salvo, dejé de preocuparme. Salvo en Navidades. Tenía que echarte un ojo porque no tenías adónde ir.

—¡Hubiera sido buena idea que abriera la posada para mí!

—¡Hubieras muerto!

Draco se indignó.

—¿Qué más da? ¡Usted no lo sabía! ¡Podía haber muerto cualquier otro día!

Aberforth acarició su barba, pensativo. Draco metió las manos en el bolsillo de su túnica, aún yendo de un lado a otro.

—¿Me seguiste todos aquellos días?

—Sólo quería que supieses que... gracias a eso, salvé mi vida.

Draco no lo podía creer. El viejo de Aberforth le confesaba sin la mayor de las culpas que lo había estado siguiendo durante días, para luego regodearse en el hecho de que él, como dueño, no había estado allí para morir, como le correspondía.

—Es increíble —dijo Draco, asombrado—. Quisiera saber cuándo voy a dejar de ser perseguido, ¡si hasta mi propio captor me perseguía! ¡Estoy seguro de que en Azkaban cualquiera es más libre que yo!

—Pensé que te alegrarías de verme, pero veo que no has cambiado.

Draco lo miró con los ojos llorosos, henchido de rabia e impotencia.

—¿Y a usted qué le importa?

—Más de lo que crees, chico. Más de lo que tú te preocuparías por nadie —le dijo con voz dura el viejo y echó a andar—. Pero para tu información estoy bien, voy a volver a mi bar cuando haya luz verde y lo reconstruiré todo, y me alegraría si vinieras a verme, aunque fuese de visita. A menos que quieras que te acoja.

Draco apretó los labios. ¿Por qué todo el mundo decidía por él? Primero, Snape, luego Lupin, incluso Potter.

—Te lo ofrecería con gusto, pero veo que has engordado, y tienes mejor cara. Los aurores te cuidan bien, ¿eh?

—¡No estoy nada bien y lo que quiero es volver a mi casa!

Aberforth miró hacia el cielo y sonrió.

—Pero ahora eso no es posible, Draco. ¿Irías a Malfoy Manor tú solo, sabiendo que no puedes hacer magia y que tu casa podría ser asaltada por mortífagos? No estarías a salvo y sería una imprudencia por tu parte.

—Sólo tengo que esperar a que vuelva Snape y entonces...

Entonces, todo volvería a ser como antes. Su madre se recuperaría, seguro, pero si no fuera así, Draco siempre tendría a su padrino para cuidar de él.

Aberforth le dirigió una mirada dura.

—Sólo una pregunta, Draco: ¿qué harías si él no volviera?

Aquel comentario hizo que su trasero tocara el suelo. Harry y Ojoloco se apresuraron a entrar en la maleza para ver qué había sucedido. Enseguida vieron a Aberforth tirado en el suelo, con dificultades para levantarse.

—¡No le consiento que diga eso!

Harry observó a Draco, enrabietado. Debían haberle dicho algo muy duro, porque sus puños se cerraban fuertemente y adoptaba una posición de pelea.

—Me alegro de que hayas recuperado tus fuerzas -fue todo lo que Aberforth dijo, ayudado por Moody.

—Malfoy...

Draco miró a Harry y dijo:

—Quiero marcharme.

Y echó a andar. Harry fue tras él, dejando atrás a Aberforth, muy apesadumbrado y a Ojoloco, un poco asombrado por la reacción del chico. Harry pensó en su prioridad, y siguió a Malfoy hasta que salieron de la espesura con olor a pino. El joven no habló durante todo el camino de vuelta, y cuando Draco llegó a Grimmauld, se metió en la ducha, estuvo varias horas frotándose el despreciable olor a muggle y cuando salió, se metió en la cama sin comer. Volvió a despertarse antes de la cena, pero decidió que no quería ver a nadie y se quedó en su cuarto, mirando cómo llovía a través de las ventanas.

Dikki apareció poco después con una bandeja con comida caliente.

—Harry me envía porque quiere compartir con usted la cena de hoy. Dice que hubiera sido mejor que usted lo acompañara, pero que entiende que quiera estar solo. A cambio, sólo le pide que coma. Y también que no se acostumbre.

Draco miró a la elfina y poco después dijo:

—Gracias.

Irónico, pensó Draco. Si hubiera estado Granger, habría corrido hacia él y le hubiera obligado a hablar, a comer, a moverse y a quién sabe qué más.

—Ahora va a resultar que quien mejor me entiende es Potter...

Draco no vio cómo la elfina sonrió y desapareció muy contenta.

Parecía que las cosas volvían a ser como antes en el mundo mágico. Con la captura de varios mortífagos llevados a Azkaban sin juicio alguno, Fenrir Greyback, Selwyn y Rodolphus Lestrange, hicieron que en el mundo mágico se respirara un mayor alivio. Los aurores no tenían descanso y aquel día decidieron celebrarlo. Naturalmente, Lupin fue a ver al Slytherin y se lo comentó.

—Señor, hagan lo que quieran, es su casa —fue la respuesta de Malfoy, no exenta de ironía.

—Realmente no venía a pedirte tu autorización, sino a preguntarte si quieres unirte.

—Unirme...

Draco elevó la vista, sentado de donde estaba, junto a la chimenea, leyendo su libro de Artes Oscuras. Últimamente pasaba bastante tiempo leyendo libros acumulados en estanterías, probablemente herencias de los Black que él gustosamente se encargaba de desempolvar.

—Sí, unirte a la celebración. Para nosotros es gustoso celebrarlo, sobre todo para mí, teniendo en cuenta que gracias a ese mortífago yo tengo que esconderme los días de luna llena.

—Por favor, señor, no se prive de celebrarlo. Yo nunca formé parte de ellos, y cuando lo hice no puedo decir que me trataran bien, por lo que no me importa.

Lupin apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico y comentó:

—Está muy bien saber eso. Muy bien.

Después, organizaron una gran cena, trajeron deliciosos ingredientes y Dikki cocinó increíbles platos, y Draco comió más que nunca. Desafortunadamente, todo aquello hubo que compartirlo con comadreja Weasley, que se excedió un poco en sus comentarios...

—Eh, Malfoy, ¿estás triste? Han metido a tus amigos en la trena.

Fue golpeado por Hermione, que le gritó:

—¡Qué poco tacto, Ron!

—Oh, Granger, no te preocupes, Weasley no puede pensar claramente cuando tú estás aquí, y sólo dice tonterías.

Ron enrojeció y gritó:

—Todavía me acuerdo de cuando eras un hurón.

Lupin los mandó callar, pero Harry no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Reconocía que a veces, Malfoy era muy ingenioso. Además, llevaban varios días sin discutir.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p> 


	12. Un San Valentín de altos vuelos

_**Atención:**__ Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling y asociados. No se pretende infringir el copyright._

_**Notas de la autora: **__Bueno, bueno, ¿qué ha pasado esta semana? ¿Estáis vagos o es que el fic parece aburrido? He recibido muy pocos reviews… sólo por preguntar si está cansando o es poco interesante, me gustaría saberlo. De ese modo sé si debo subir más actualizaciones o no. Este episodio encantará a quienes les guste la parte de montar en escoba… jejeje. Creo que la disfrutamos todos pero en la película, ¡es una mierda, demasiado corta! Además no se les ve de cerca. Bueno, os dejo en paz, que ha sido una semana dura. Os quiero._

_Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a LolitAkane. Ya era hora de que te dedicara un capítulo a ti, que mandas muchas líneas interesantes que comentar y siempre estás ahí. Abrazos._

_Por cierto, Darkness, como no me deja responderte por el método normal, ya que no hay link para contestarte, agradecerte el review que enviaste y mandarte un abrazo._

_Y un achuchón al hammy de Innis. ¿Cuál es su nombre…? No me acuerdo… _

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Después de vivir allí en no muy buenas condiciones y aguantar la humillación de algunos compañeros, Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien ha incendiado lo que era su escondite—hogar. Tras ocultarse de mortífagos y aurores, su destino lo lleva a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Mientras la caza de mortífagos esté en auge, el rubio puede hacer dos cosas: salir a buscar un nuevo escondite o permanecer junto a La Orden del Fénix, institución que parece tener un interés en protegerle, sin delatarlo a los demás aurores. _

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

_PARTE II: GRIMMAULD PLACE_

CAPÍTULO 12: UN SAN VALENTÍN DE ALTOS VUELOS

* * *

><p>A pesar del avanzado febrero, el tiempo no concedía descanso. La lluvia repiqueteaba una y otra vez sobre las calles de Londres y alrededores. Los anuncios de las calles y los comercios incitaban a comprar, a consumir por el motivo de celebración de San Valentín. Aquí y allá estaba todo atestado de gente, qué fiestas tan inútiles, pensaría Draco Malfoy, si no fuese porque quería estar más rato en su cama, tan calentita, a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando, pero algo le hizo despertarse, más bien el constante parloteo y ruido provenientes del salón.<p>

—¿Qué pasa hoy?

Se desperezó, con su pelo despeinado, ahora haciéndole cosquillas porque ya le llegaba por la axila. Un pop junto a él lo hizo sobresaltarse.

—Feliz San Valentín, señor Malfoy.

—Mierda...

La elfina esquivó a tiempo el almohadón que cayó al suelo tras estrellarse contra la pared.

Draco se levantó, de mal humor. ¿San Valentín? Sabía que era una fiesta muggle, y no estaba dispuesto a participar. ¡Para nada! Se quedaría en su cuarto, leyendo, mientras el resto, porque estaba seguro de que la comadreja, su prima de pelo raro y quién sabe quiénes más harían su aparición allí, en SU casa, para molestarlo. Cogió una toalla del armario del pasillo y se dirigió arriba, al baño. Mirándose al espejo, se dio cuenta de lo largo que tenía el pelo. Necesitaba un corte ya. ¿Y cómo lo haría? En su casa había sirvientes, y cuando Lucius lo creía conveniente, mandaba a uno de ellos a hacerse cargo del chico. Allí, en Grimmauld, los sirvientes elfos no estarían quizá muy contentos de recibir esas órdenes, pero debía intentarlo. Él podía hacerse un estropicio importante por su nula experiencia y no quería mancillar su imagen. ¡No, antes muerto que sencillo!

Tras secarse el pelo y peinárselo varias veces, frotarse de nuevo el brazo y ponerse la venda alrededor, como era costumbre y tardar media hora por reloj en arreglarse, se vistió con una camisa gris a rayas blancas y pantalones de pana negros que fueron a comprar esa misma semana a una tienda ridícula, tuvo que decir, porque era muggle, aunque a él le quedaba bien incluso la moda muggle. Naturalmente, tuvo que conformarse con una tienda decrépita, aunque Lupin la describió como "elegante", pero claro, un hombre que combina tan mal los colores, ¿qué puede decir?

Desayunó tras mirarse al espejo unas cien veces, intentando evadirse de la conversación que tenían Tonks y Hermione acerca de la fiesta muggle, esa.

—… y si así fuese, podríamos invitar a varios chicos interesantes, y hacer una fiesta, y bailar —dijo Tonks muy alegre.

—Pero si tú sólo tendrías ojos para el licántropo —comentó Hermione con mirada de soslayo.

—Bueno, la que está soltera eres tú, por lo tanto deberías considerarlo.

La joven hechicera echó un rápido vistazo al lado más alejado de la mesa, donde Draco Malfoy siempre se situaba, un poco apartado de ellos, para no mezclarse, para no ser confundido por un miembro más de aquella pandilla loca. El gesto no le pasó desapercibido al joven Malfoy, que elevó las cejas, un tanto halagado y asqueado al mismo tiempo. Quiso decir algo, pero se mordió la lengua. Era horrible, estaba tragándose tantas cosas...

—Esto es una locura, me estoy volviendo muggle de tanto tiempo que paso con ellos —dijo, terminando su desayuno y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la entrada. Últimamente salía y se sentaba en el poyete, justo donde sabía que comenzaba la protección de la casa, para respirar aire y mirar cómo la gente pasaba. Menos mal que todo era una suposición, pues no podían hacer una fiesta con los tiempos que corrían. Al menos, no en Grimmauld, quizá sí en La Madriguera.

Draco hundió su cabeza en las rodillas, y se concentró en los pasos de los viandantes, en cómo pisaban y algunos conversaban, pero no quería escuchar sus conversaciones, sólo aislarse. Si quería aislarse, ¿por qué salía a la calle? Podía muy bien hacerlo en su habitación. Poco después, unos pasos se escucharon cada vez más cercanos. El corazón de Draco, que no había alzado la cara, se aceleró. Le gustó esta adrenalina. Era demasiado tiempo sin hacer magia, sin sentir esa vibración en todo su cuerpo, y aquella sensación se parecía. No obstante, su sentido de la supervivencia lo puso en alerta de nuevo y alzó la cabeza, aunque lentamente, cuando ya era obvio que los pasos se dirigían hacia la entrada.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—Pfff. Como si te importara —respondió el muchacho cuando vio de quién se trataba, y volvió a hundir la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Ahora sí notó que su acompañante se sentaba junto a él.

—¿Hay alguien en casa?

Draco volvió a levantar sus ojos para encontrarse con potentes ojos verdes que lo miraban con curiosidad.

—Oye, Potter, si quieres saber si hay alguien en tu maldita casa, ¿por qué no entras y lo compruebas?

—Sólo estaba dándote conversación —se encogió de hombros—. Eres un desagradecido. Te he visto aburrido y me he sentado a tu lado, pero ya veo que no eres particularmente sociable.

Draco sofocó una risita.

—¿Y ahora te ríes? No hay quien te entienda...

—El estar aquí cambia mi humor a menudo. Cortesía de vivir con aurores.

Harry estiró sus brazos, colocando sus manos sobre el poyete, imperiosamente interesado por aquel comentario.

—¿En serio? ¿Preferirías volver a Cabeza de Puerco?

Draco lo miró.

—Estás loco.

—Acabas de decir que odias vivir con aurores. No creo que allí fuese especialmente agradable tu estancia, al menos desde que te vi hasta ahora, ha cambiado tu cara, y hasta has ganado peso. No creo que te estemos tratando tan mal, pero si lo consideras así, dínoslo y podemos enviarte de vuelta con Aberforth. Podrías ayudarle a montar su tinglado otra vez, no creo que despreciara tu ayuda.

—Vale, Potter, ya me he enterado, quieres que deje de quejarme.

—Que valores lo que estamos haciendo por ti sería suficiente.

—Pero seguro que tú preferirías que yo me fuera.

—Nada de eso. A mí me gusta que estés aquí.

Draco se volvió despacio hacia él. Pestañeó varias veces, para ingerir lo que había oído.

—Por favor, Potter, no hagas esas bromas o creeré que te han lanzado un Confundus.

—Nos hemos reído mucho en ocasiones, qué mal que no lo recuerdes. Por cierto, Malfoy, deberías cortarte el pelo, pareces un mendigo.

—Así está mejor, ya vuelve el héroe del mundo mágico.

Se hizo el silencio. Harry observó cómo varios viandantes atravesaban la calle, algunos de ellos con bolsas.

—¿Qué, te han soltado en el Ministerio? —preguntó Draco.

—No, he ido a hacer unas cosas.

—Qué misterioso.

—Voy a entrar, ¿vienes?

Draco se levantó, apesadumbrado, y entró tras el héroe del mundo mágico, quien enseguida saludó fervorosamente a sus amigas, que tenían un especial brillo en los ojos.

—Qué buena idea sería celebrar una fiesta —dijo Hermione, cogiendo su gabardina—. Yo quiero celebrar el San Valentín.

—Nos vamos, chicos, sed buenos —añadió Tonks y echó un rápido vistazo a Malfoy para decir—. Te ha crecido mucho el pelo. ¿Por qué no le dices a Harry que te haga un buen corte?

—No, gracias, prefiero disfrutar de un crucio.

—Estás hoy muy masoquista, Malfoy —añadió Harry mirándole.

El joven le devolvió la misma mirada irónica, que produjo una sonrisa en ambos.

Hermione levantó la ceja, satisfecha.

—Creo que hoy podemos marcharnos tranquilamente —y jaló a su compañera del brazo, y ambas salieron, traspasando la puerta y así, la barrera mágica de protección.

Y como ya era costumbre, poco después, empezó a sonar esa música que Harry siempre ponía últimamente y que hablaba de haber salvado al mundo y haber sido el héroe que todos admiran, teñida de una melancolía sin igual, compenetrándose con el día nublado y gris de fuera. Draco tocaba el piano cuando oyó que se abría uno de los armarios cercanos. Después, crujidos en la madera desconchada del suelo, y luego, Harry pasaba con una escoba en la mano y se sentaba en una de las sillas roídas del salón. Mientras las notas llenaban la estancia, el moreno sacó un paño húmedo y se puso a abrillantarla.

Al poco rato el piano paró y notó una presencia en la silla de al lado.

—Una Saeta de Fuego...

Harry alzó la vista. Sonrió.

—Sí, hace tiempo que no la utilizo y no quiero que se me apolille ahí dentro. Desde que Dikki se encargó de la casa, todo está mucho más limpio, pero no quiero que coja olor a guardado.

—¿Y qué se supone qué vas a hacer con ella?

—¿Qué crees? —Harry se levantó, se la colocó entre las piernas y dijo—. Volar. Voy a volar a partir de hoy.

—¿Dónde vas a hacer eso? ¿Irás a Hogsmeade? —preguntó Draco, ahora muy interesado en el tema.

—Claro que no. Cogeré el metro y me iré a algún sitio retirado de la ciudad.

—Pueden verte —dijo Malfoy, tratando de estropear la bonita ilusión del mago, que murmuró algo así como "no sería la primera vez"—. ¿Lo sabe tu amiga, o el licántropo?

—Escucha, Malfoy, puedes hacer dos cosas, chivarte o venir conmigo y alzarte a los cielos.

Draco se quedó sin respiración. Volar. Volver a volar. Dejar que el aire golpeara su cara, dejarse caer para sentir el vértigo y luego volver a subir. Pero, naturalmente, no podía. No podía porque lo detectarían, aunque esa escoba fuera de Potter.

—Pretendes humillarme, ¿no? Sabes que no puedo volar como tú y por eso me dices estas cosas.

—Chívate, entonces —resolvió Harry—. Pero no podrás hacer la prueba...

Harry se dirigió hacia la salida, resuelto, cogió su cazadora roída y abrió la puerta.

—¡Eh, Potter!

El moreno se giró, divertido.

—No vas a dejarme aquí.

—Cogeré el metro, ya sabes, está atestado de muggles, y después caminaré por los prados llenos de barro, y me mezclaré con los muggles otra vez, ya sabes...

Malfoy tenía un claro gesto de desagrado sobre la cara, con su nariz levantada, pero cogió su levita y sentenció:

—Sea por volar.

Salir por el mundo muggle no era tan malo. Al menos, veía otros escenarios, a otra gente, y entre el no poder usar la magia y estar encerrado, Malfoy no creía estar pasándolo mucho mejor que su padre, ahora en Azkaban. No hablaron mucho en la travesía, pero Draco siguió sin rechistar al joven mago, a sabiendas de que quizá él jamás podría agarrarse a la escoba que tan meticulosamente agarraba Potter. Lo gracioso era que nadie parecía notar que Harry llevase nada particular en las manos.

Tras casi una hora de camino, el autobús paró y los chicos anduvieron hasta alcanzar una extensión que ocuparía doce campos de fútbol, llena de pinos por un lado, y un poco más yerma en el otro. Había buena visibilidad porque aquella zona contaba con más luminosidad. Draco aún pensaba que el otro no volaría en terreno muggle. Sin embargo, el moreno se había quitado su cazadora para dejarla en el suelo, efectuó unas cuantas pasadas bajas por el terreno, mientras se sentía observado, y entonces se elevó con fuerza. Draco no pudo más que mirarlo con admiración. Su boca se había entreabierto sin darse cuenta, mientras seguía los movimientos de Harry. Apenas pudo seguirlo mucho más, ya que el chico había imprimido velocidad a su escoba y ahora hacía ochos en el aire, como si estuviera jugando a quidditch, con una firmeza impresionante.

—¿Qué tal? —saludó Harry de vuelta cuando hubo tocado tierra.

Al rubio, a pesar de ser discreto, se le escapó un hondo suspiro. Harry colocó la Saeta de Fuego sobre la planicie llena de verde, con el brazo extendido, ofreciendo a Malfoy tocarla. Él, dudoso, alargó su brazo. Y cuando tocó la superficie de madera pulida, un estremecimiento lo recorrió de arriba abajo, sus pelos y su ropa se vieron salpicados por ese torrente de energía, la energía que da tocar un objeto mágico y fundirse con él.

—¿Te animas? —dijo Harry, volviéndose a poner la Saeta entre sus piernas—. ¿Por qué no subes conmigo? No te la puedo dejar, porque si montas tú solo, lo sabrán, pero podemos compartirla.

—¿Y a ti no te verán los muggles? —se burló el otro.

—Me he alejado lo suficiente para que eso no pase, pero aunque ocurriera, tengo permiso del Ministerio, qué decepción.

—Qué duro es ser Harry Potter.

—¿Vienes o me elevo yo solo?

Draco miró a su rival sosteniendo esa escoba, una escoba que él mismo había utilizado hace no mucho tiempo y que casi se había olvidado de montar ya. Tendría que agarrarse a Potter y compartir la montura, como hizo en la Sala de Menesteres para escapar del Fuego Maldito. Pero la simple sensación de volver a volar era más fuerte que él, más fuerte que sus prejuicios. Más fuerte que todo. Se sentó a horcajadas tras Harry y puso delicadamente sus manos en las caderas del chico, acto que hizo reír a Harry.

—No voy a ir de paseo, Malfoy —y enfatizó la frase a propósito.

Gruñendo algo, el rubio pasó los brazos por la cintura del chico y Harry empezó a elevarse poco a poco, y cuando llevaba una altura de dos pisos, arrancó con fuerza hacia arriba, parándose sólo cuando notó que Malfoy lo apretaba con demasiada fuerza. Entonces varió su dirección y fue hacia delante. Ambos reconocieron algunos de los edificios emblemáticos de Londres a lo lejos, y el London Eye sobre todos ellos. Luego, Harry giró en la escoba, en movimiento. Estuvo volando así un rato largo, durante el cual ninguno de los jóvenes pronunció palabra. Harry se volvió, temeroso de que el otro estuviera mareado, pero salvo la cara de velocidad, a Malfoy se le veía entero. Así pues, recorrió el pinar en zig-zag como si aquellos fuesen obstáculos que vencer en su partido de quidditch. Volvió a hacer lo mismo en dirección inversa. Cuando ya le dolían las manos, paró cerca de donde había dejado su cazadora, y observó cómo Malfoy bajaba de la Saeta con las manos temblorosas, y sus piernas gelatinosas.

Con el corazón a cien, Draco se sentó en la planicie, para recuperarse.

—Has... ido muy despacio, Potter.

—Lo sé —dijo el otro, con sorna—. Me han concedido un permiso a condición de ir a velocidad moderada.

Harry se enfundó la chaqueta y se sentó junto a Malfoy, que hurgó en su levita para sacar un peine y comenzar a peinar su pelo, enredado por el viento a causa del paseo. Harry se echó a reír.

—¿No puedes dejar la elegancia Malfoy para más tarde?

—Si tuvierais peluqueros, no haría falta que yo hiciera esto.

—No hacen falta peluqueros en mi casa, yo les corto el pelo a todos cuando me lo piden.

Draco lo miró, horrorizado.

—Sí, Malfoy, soy un chico de recursos, cuando vivía con mi tío me obligaba a cortarle el pelo a él y a mi primo para ahorrarse la peluquería. Mi tía Petunia era demasiado coqueta y prefería ir al salón de belleza, pero el resto era trabajo mío. He adquirido tanta práctica que podría ganarme la vida cortando pelos.

—Qué horror...

—Es lo que tiene convivir con ellos. Ahora aprenderás mucho tú también.

Malfoy no replicó, no lo hizo porque aquellas palabras las había oído antes, en Hogsmeade, pronunciadas por Aberforth. Si él quería, también podría ganarse la vida de camarero en el mundo muggle; por supuesto, esperaría a que se acabara el mundo o volviera Voldemort a la vida para hacer aquello. No había necesidad de sufrir más. Volvió a desear ver a su padrino, verlo llegar a la casa y que le dijera:

—Todo ha acabado. Volvemos a Malfoy Manor. Ya puedes hacer magia y apoderarte de la parte de la herencia correspondiente.

Se le empañaron los ojos sólo de pensarlo y, mierda, Potter se dio cuenta.

—Oye —apoyó el brazo sobre su hombro y Malfoy se sobresaltó—. Perdona, ¿estás bien?

—Perfectamente —dijo el rubio, olvidándose así de soltar su típica frase molesta y haciendo sospechar aún más a Potter.

Por fortuna, el Niño que vivió no volvió a mencionar nada. De vuelta en el metro, el rubio pensó: "Es lo que me gusta de Potter, que no te agobia cuando no quieres contar algo. No como la sangre sucia de su amiga, siempre quiere rascar allí donde no debe". Y pensando en Hermione, volvió a recordar esos sucios besos que le dio a través del cuerpo de Potter y quiso vomitar. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Debió sospechar que algo no estaba bien. Claro, que estar enganchado por la poción, tampoco ayudaba. Ya no había nada que lo uniera al mugroso de Potter. ¿Y por qué sentía todo lo contrario?

* * *

><p>Ron acababa de amontonar unas cajas cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar a su amigo Harry con el pelo alborotado y las mejillas sonrosadas, seguido de una serpiente molesta. Ron frunció el ceño.<p>

—¡Harry! ¿Qué haces con eso?

Harry pensó que se refería a la escoba, y la alzó, como si hubiera sido sorprendido y quisiera excusarse.

—Oh, Harry, no saques a Malfoy de casa o nos traerá problemas —se acercó a su amigo y añadió—. ¡En todas partes están vigilando!

—Ah —resopló Harry más aliviado—. He tomado precauciones.

Malfoy torció la boca, sintiéndose como si ambos fuesen amantes y tuvieran que esconderse. Harry, a su vez, reparó en que la mesa del comedor estaba llena de paquetes y cartas varias.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Tu correo.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y, tras excusarse para quitarse el abrigo y guardar la escoba en el armario, volvió a la sala para sentarse delante de su excesiva correspondencia. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todas, absolutamente todas las cartas llevaban un corazón dibujado, o, en su defecto, una pegatina o motivo de enamorado, empezó a guardarlo de nuevo en el saco que Ron había traído.

—Harry, ¿qué haces? —dijo Ron con la boca llena de emparedado.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de "a ver si maduras" y explicó:

—Es privado, hombre, podrías haberlo dejado como tal en mi cuarto.

Ron se sentó corriendo en la silla contigua a Harry.

—¡Pensaba abrirlos contigo! Los paquetes, sólo. En Hogwarts abríamos los paquetes juntos en Navidad y también los que te enviaban las chicas.

Harry dejó de meter cartas para decir, con voz severa:

—Oh, recuerdo que esa última vez te comiste algunos de mis bombones y acabaste enamorado de Romilda Vane y si no te meto un bezoar por tu garganta, ¡hubieras muerto en el despacho del profesor Slughorn!

Ron mascó sin decir nada y al rato, añadió:

—Son otros tiempos. Voldemort ya no existe.

—Es muy triste que los alumnos que no saben qué hacer en su tiempo libre utilicen las pociones para enamorar a alguien…

Ambos se volvieron para ver a Malfoy junto a la puerta del salón. Se había quitado su abrigo y sus botas mojadas y ahora llevaba sus zapatillas verdes con serpientes bordadas.

—Hablas igual que pelo-grasiento-Snape, no te extrañe que dentro de unos años estés soltero y amargado —dijo Ron acabándose el emparedado y limpiándose las manos en su túnica.

Harry se preparó para separar a ambos chicos, seguro de que se iba a liar, pero en lugar de eso, Malfoy respondió, divertido:

—Viendo tus modales de limpiarte las manos sucias en tu propia ropa no creo que excite mucho a Granger, a menos, claro está, que ella sea tan cerda como tú.

El pelirrojo enrojeció hasta las puntas de sus cabellos y salió corriendo para cargar contra el rubio, pero el golpe no se produjo.

—¡Levicorpus!

Ron y Malfoy se vieron de pronto suspendidos en el aire. Una de las zapatillas de Malfoy se precipitó al suelo.

—¡Eeeeeh! ¡Bájame!

—¿Tienes que entrenar tu magia con nosotros ahora, Potter? Qué triste…

—Dejad de comportaos como niños mientras viváis en esta casa. Tenemos que apoyarnos, Ron, no lanzarnos crucios verbales.

—¡Él empezó, Harry! ¡Sabes que él lo hizo! ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

—¿Lo hago? —Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quién lo llamó soltero y amargado?

La cara de Ron aparecía más roja aún mientras el muchacho trataba de colocarse en una posición digna, sin éxito. Malfoy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Se metió con Hermione, Harry! No me importa una mierda lo que diga de mí, pero a ella… ¡ni la mires, tío!

Malfoy contempló el dedo acusador de Ron, algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que el pelo le cubría la cara.

—No lo hago, comadreja, es ella quien me mira.

—Bueno, se acabó —dijo Harry recogiendo su saco, terminó el encantamiento y ambos chicos se precipitaron al suelo, Ron cayó golpeándose las posaderas y Malfoy los abdominales. El golpe los hizo dolerse un rato—. Mataos si queréis, yo no he visto nada.

Ambos se sacudieron sus ropas y Malfoy sacó el peine de su bolsillo y dijo:

—No te acerques a mí, Weasley, no quiero mancharme las manos.

Y acto seguido subió la escalera para dirigirse a su cuarto. Desde allí escuchó un grito "¡teodioooooooooo!" y poco después, silencio.

Malfoy se sentó en la cama, recordando cómo había surcado los cielos, aunque fuese acompañado, cómo su pelo se había mecido al viento y lo había golpeado en la cara, la sensación de volar y girar en el aire, indescriptible. Cuando agarró la escoba, esa fuerza interior que había sentido, la fuerza de la magia. Se le nublaron los ojos, ¿cuándo podría volver a sentirlo? Potter dijo que "iba a volar de ahora en adelante", eso significaba que lo haría más veces. Y a él le interesaba repetir. Ahora sí había un motivo para comportarse de forma "amigable" con él, le gustara o no. Bajó nuevamente la escalera para comprobar que Potter seguía en el salón, rodeado de sus cartas.

—Eh, Potter. ¿Necesitas ayuda con la correspondencia?

El moreno levantó la vista. Tenía las gafas torcidas.

—¿Podrías tocar alguna pieza, Malfoy?

—¿Potter? ¿Te gusta oírme tocar el piano? —Draco se acercó, su ego inflándose como un globo de aire.

—No está mal.

—Tomé clases de piano cuando era pequeño —añadió, y Harry lo vio como el Malfoy de Hogwarts—. Soy muy bueno.

—Claro.

Draco arrugó el entrecejo.

—Ni siquiera me escuchas.

—Claro que sí, te he pedido que toques —Harry abrió otra carta, sin mucho interés.

—Tú no sabes tocar.

—No.

—Entonces deleita tus oídos, que habrán escuchado quién sabe qué clase de música. ¿Qué pieza quieres, Potter? ¿Beethoven, Basch, Mozart, Chopin, Tristesse?—al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico, añadió—. No sabes de qué te estoy hablando, ¿no? Bueno, interpretaré Debussy.

—Lo que quieras, Malfoy, me lo debes por el paseo —sonrió Harry, pero apenas pudo concentrarse en la lectura. ¿Cómo alguien tan desagradable podía sacar algo tan hermoso? Draco... no, Malfoy, era muy bueno en el piano. ¿Qué más cosas sabría hacer?

A la hora de la comida, de nuevo volvieron Hermione, Tonks y Remus. Se reunieron junto al fuego para hablar de su ajetreado día mientras Ron hacía lo propio, dejando a un lado el ajedrez mágico al que había estado jugando para que las ganas de matar a Malfoy se disiparan. Dikki, que aquel día marchó con las chicas, se precipitó a la cocina para recoger la estancia, feliz porque no tendría que cocinar, ya que sus amos habían traído comida del mundo mágico, además de piruletas y algunas cosas de la tienda de los Weasleys. Habían venido cargados de paquetes, y Dikki los amontonó sobre la mesa de la cocina, dejando espacio suficiente como para que el resto cupiese.

Harry se reunió con el grupo y poco después lo hizo Malfoy, a quien Remus se acercó enseguida:

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿No va a visitarnos los días de luna llena?

—Me temo que no. Precauciones —añadió con una sonrisa—.¿Cómo va todo en casa?

—Ya sabe que preferiría estar en Malfoy Manor… señor Lupin, ¿se sabe algo más de los mortífagos, de las redadas? Su gente no me cuenta nada.

—Quizá no haya nada que contar —Lupin arrugó la nariz y este gesto lo acompañó con una sonrisa—. La mayoría de los aurores cree que desertaste como mortífago.

—Pero buscan marcas —recordó Draco.

—Si te encontraran, sería nuestro turno de intervención, aunque no sé lo que podríamos hacer.

Draco calló en el momento en que la comadreja y Granger pasaron por su lado, y después añadió:

—¿Han averiguado quién prendió fuego al bar de Aberforth?

—No.

—Les está costando mucho averiguar eso, ¿no cree? Debería ser una cosa simple para el Ministerio.

—Algunos compañeros lo investigaron. Quizá lo saben y no quieran contárnoslo.

Draco no entendía ciertas cosas.

—Si eso fuera cierto, quizá también sepan ciertas cosas y se las oculten a usted.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

Draco se cansó de dar pistas.

—¿Acaso no me están buscando? ¿Nadie sospecha que puedan estar protegiéndome?

Lupin sonrió y fue hacia un estante. Poco después se inclinó hacia atrás y explicó:

—Los aurores del Ministerio buscan marcados, pero Dumbledore hizo una lista de las personas a las que deberíamos de proteger en caso de necesidad. Y tú estás en su lista.

—Y déjeme adivinar, La Orden del Fénix está actuando por cuenta y riesgo.

—Sí, pero al final quien decide es el ministro Kingsley, y él fue un día miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Naturalmente, él ya no pertenece a esta orden, pero sí puede colaborar con ella, y nos da luz verde para ciertas cosas.

—La transparencia del Ministerio… —dijo Draco con sorna.

—Al menos esta vez es para una causa justa. Por eso es importante que estés con nosotros, no sé qué pasaría si otros aurores te atraparan, ¿entiendes? Nos veríamos obligados a confesar.

—Veritaserum. Si les dan eso, Lupin, no tendrán opción de ocultar ya nada.

—No se nos daría veritaserum, pero aunque fuera el caso, sabríamos qué hacer.

—Espero que no haya pensado en usar la Oclumancia, permítame decirle que Potter es bastante pésimo.

Remus rió y meneó la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico con Harry? Siempre que acababa conversando con él sacaba su nombre a relucir.

—Si no fueras Draco Malfoy pensaría que tienes una especie de obsesión con Harry.

—La obsesión de perderlo de vista, señor.

Se dirigieron a la cocina y Malfoy gruñó al pasear su mirada por el habitáculo: por todas partes había globos rojos y corazones de papel de muchos colores hechizados, sobrevolando la estancia.

—Ha sido idea de Hermione. ¿No es... genial? —dijo Harry a su lado, poniendo mucha ironía en su voz.

Comenzaron a comer. El menú: salchichas con patatas hervidas y un delicioso pudding de Yorkshire. Nuevamente, Draco se sentó lo más lejos de la mesa de los otros, y tras serle enviados los cubiertos por Dikki, los agarró con elegancia y sólo se acercó a los demás para servirse. Harry, que engullía casi sin saborear la comida, giró la cabeza para ver por encima de los paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo cómo Malfoy ritualizaba la suya, porque desde luego, jamás había visto a nadie comer así. Si él hubiera estado con los Dursleys en su casa de Privet Drive, probablemente nunca se hubiera nutrido, pues Dudley atracaba los platos donde quedaba comida una vez hubo finalizado el suyo, dándole igual si el dueño había terminado o no, o si le había añadido salsa o no, sin ningún miramiento ni escrúpulo. A Harry le dio la risa imaginado a Draco comiendo junto a su primo, y Hermione, a su lado, le dio un codazo de advertencia. A veces parecía su madre.

Todos conversaron sobre el día de San Valentín, y una vez hubieron acabado, Ron, tras eructar, indicó:

—¿Abrimos los regalos ya?

Hermione susurró:

—Espera, Malfoy no ha terminado.

Ron gruñó y puso las manos en la nuca, y observó a la serpiente: aún no había empezado el postre. Se levantó para servirse. Cuando Draco vio el postre, no pudo evitar recordar cuánto tiempo había deseado comer pudding de Yorkshire. En Cabeza de Puerco nunca comía postre, y naturalmente, la comida tampoco sabía igual que ésta. Se preguntó si podría repetir, pero se le antojó de mala educación. Se alejó con su postre, lo degustó despacio y cerrando los ojos.

Después miró a Ron y a su cara de fastidio y se le ocurrió que podría amargarle aún más la existencia.

—Señor Lupin, ¿puedo repetir? —dijo, levantándose.

Todos lo miraron. Hermione, Tonks y Ron, que mantenían una conversación, se callaron. Draco jamás había repetido ni pedido más comida, parecía que los servicios de Dikki eran perfectos, o eso, o él se imponía no comer demasiado para no malograr su delgado cuerpo. Por lo tanto, Remus no podía darle un "no":

—Claro, claro que puedes repetir, por supuesto.

La elfina se agarró las manos, ilusionada.

—¿Le ha gustado mi pudding?

Y el rubio se levantó, con ese pelo tapándole la cara y se sirvió más postre. Fue hacia la mesa de nuevo, más despacio de lo habitual. Ron se fijó.

—Oh, vamos, no quiere comer más, sólo tiene ganas de fastidiarnos, ¿por qué no repartimos los regalos ya?

Hermione se sonrojó y, molesta, se levantó, agarró el de Ron y se lo lanzó.

—¡Actúas como un niño! ¡Ten, ábrelo, ya que no puedes esperar a nadie!

Ron quiso replicar que Malfoy no era nadie, sólo un estúpido hurón que estaba ahí para hacerles la vida más miserable y hasta su visión era dantesca y desagradable, pero Remus lo miró con desaprobación.

—Genial... ahora hasta los míos lo respetan...

Poco después, Malfoy recogió su plato como siempre hacía, costumbre adquirida en el mesón cutre de Hogsmeade donde estuvo preso y quiso marcharse cuando Harry indicó:

—Eh, Malfoy, tú también tienes regalo.

—No es Navidad, ¿no?

Tonks sonrió:

—Sólo es un detalle entre los miembros de la casa. Además, me consta que el tuyo te va a gustar.

Maldita auror. Era la frase perfecta para que uno se quedara con la tensión de saber qué habría dentro. No supo qué habían recibido los demás, cuando arrancó el papel y miró la caja de madera donde se leía "Ollivander´s", la deslizó y vio allí dentro su varita, reposando quedamente, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Su varita... la había perdido en la sala de los menesteres cuando salió ardiendo, claro que aquella no era su varita sino la de su madre. La suya se la quitó Potter en su misma casa. Ese Potter, ¿la había estado guardando todo este tiempo? Como si supiera que necesitara una explicación, Remus habló:

—Es la varita que acabó con el Señor Oscuro. Tu varita. Harry la usó y tras reparar la suya, la pusimos a buen recaudo. Ahora te la devolvemos.

Draco estaba más que emocionado. Miró a la mujer de Lupin, que ahora llevaba el pelo morado y supo que jamás nadie le había dicho algo tan cierto. Hermione lo miró con adoración, sonrió y postró sus manos sobre la mesa, mientras decía:

—¿A qué esperas, Draco? Sácala de su estuche.

A su lado ahora Ron, se quejó:

—Hermione, ¿por qué lo llamas así?

—Es su nombre, imbécil —oyó que decía la sangre-sucia.

—Pero la magia...

Remus asintió y le dijo que podía cogerla sin miedo, lo cual no tranquilizó a Malfoy, porque todo estaba intervenido, y quizá esa varita también tuviera un chivato. Claro, tocó el traslador de Granger y luego tuvo sus consecuencias. ¿Sería una burla? ¿Lo estarían probando?

—Va a anochecer —observó Ron.

—Déjalo, sólo está asustado —lo defendió Harry.

—¿Asustado yo, Potter?

Y aquellas palabras surtieron efecto, porque los dedos de Malfoy se combaron en torno a la madera. Su cuerpo se estremeció, su pelo se aireó, un aura de invisible confianza y poder lo rodeó y Malfoy... se sintió exquisitamente él. Para un mago, su varita era su otro yo. Y eso significaba... que podría usar la magia. Si no, no se la hubiera devuelto. No. Lupin no sería tan cruel para hacerle eso.

—¿Puedo utilizarla?

La pregunta que todos esperaban. Hermione, Harry y Tonks se sonrieron. Ron bostezó, y siguió mirando su figura de acción de quidditch, mucho más interesante.

Remus hizo una pausa, demasiado larga para su gusto.

—Me temo que sólo puedes usarla dentro de esta casa. Grimmauld Place tiene barreras mágicas, y aquí estás a salvo, por lo tanto puedes usarla. No obstante, no aprobaré ningún hechizo que pueda perjudicarnos y por supuesto, si haces cualquier hechizo imperdonable, yo lo sabré y la varita te será confiscada.

Draco la agarró más fuerte y la apretó contra él inconscientemente. Ahora no tenía ganas de convocar hechizos oscuros que pudieran delatarlo.

—¿Cómo sabe que aquí puedo usarla? ¿Y si traspasa sus ridículas barreras?

—Las ridículas barreras, como tú las llamas —ahora Remus se tornó muy serio— han sido comprobadas por todos y cada uno de los magos que habitan esta casa, y he de decir que con muy buen resultado.

No sonaba nada mal. Hacer magia, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse completo. Ya pensaría en el regreso de Snape más tarde.

Dikki volatilizó los papeles usando el hechizo "reducto", Hermione bromeó sobre el nuevo cd de Harry, y Ron les contó la historia del jugador del quidditch que tenía en sus manos. Tonks y Remus se sonrieron y se abrazaron. Podían irse todos al cuerno, como Malfoy había oído decir a algunos muggles, él tenía su varita, se le permitía hacer magia, por lo tanto volvía a ser poderoso. Remus debió darse cuenta de la cara de venganza que puso el rubio, porque le cogió del hombro y dijo:

—Deberías darle las gracias a Harry por tu regalo, fue él quien ganó esa varita, y ha preferido devolvértela.

Draco sonrió como buen Malfoy cuando le hacían un cumplido.

—Sí, señor, cómo no.

Fue tras ellos, aunque seguían en animada conversación, subieron las escaleras, Hermione se quedó en la primera planta mientras Harry giró junto a Ron para subir más escaleras, cuando fue parado por Draco.

—¿Es tu regalo de San Valentín, Potter? Supongo que como a ti te han llegado tantos no necesitarás que yo te dé uno.

Harry lo miró con tristeza. Por algún motivo, la frase le dolió.

—Por lo menos podrías decir "gracias", si es que tu inmunda bocaza puede pronunciar esa palabra —terció Ron, enfadado.

—A tu cama, Weasel.

—¡Callaos los dos! —gritó Hermione asomándose a las escaleras—. Qué poca educación tenéis, no os atreváis a destruir la cara de felicidad con la que se han quedado Tonks y Remus.

Y dicho aquello, Ron miró a Draco con veneno y Harry se llevó a Ron del brazo, a rastras.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

NOTAS FINALES: Alfy—Malfoy me ha pedido que os deje una dirección de un foro que está naciendo, trata sobre la tercera generación de HP, si os interesa podéis ayudarle a ampliarlo:

lustfulhogwarts . forolatin


	13. Un mago sin magia

_**Atención:**__ Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling y asociados. No quiero infringir el copyright, Dios me libre._

_**Notas del fic: **__Postbatalla, las muertes de Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Ojoloco y Snape NUNCA OCURRIERON._

_**Notas de la autora: **__Después de que la mayoría os hayáis puesto al corriente de pagos… jejeje, digo, de episodios, ¡aquí estoy con otro más! ¡Hoy tenemos a Draco—depresivo! Como es un poco capullo, le hacemos sufrir algo más, así hasta que madure. _

_Y para los que no habéis visto la entrevista de Tom Felton hablando del Drapple, aquí os dejo un enlace:_

_ www. / watch?v=Qrp-nQkSJNQ_

_¿Por qué no he ido este año a Canadá en vez de hace 3? No me hubiera perdido esto. Tom debe pensar que estamos un poco locas, aunque yo tampoco le veo el sentido al Drapple, me hace gracia._

_Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a Sjare2009, porque me ordena de inmediato a sentarme y escribir en la compu._

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Después de vivir allí en no muy buenas condiciones y aguantar la humillación de algunos compañeros, Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien ha incendiado lo que era su escondite—hogar. Tras ocultarse de mortífagos y aurores, su destino lo lleva a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Mientras la caza de mortífagos esté en auge, el rubio decide quedarse en Grimmauld Place. Ahora, Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita y Draco al fin se siente poderoso._

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

_PARTE II: GRIMMAULD PLACE_

CAPÍTULO 13: UN MAGO SIN MAGIA

* * *

><p>¿Cuál era el primer hechizo que usaría? Um... veamos, sí le apetecía usar el crucio con la comadreja, pero desde que los imperdonables estaban prohibidos, comenzó a repasar los diferentes encantamientos. Uf, qué pena que la comadreja no estuviera allí, le haría crecer un rabo de cerdo, o le haría crecer sus dientes hasta que golpeasen el suelo. Draco se carcajeó y tuvo que agarrarse la barriga. Después agarró una vela apagada de su mesita y dijo:<p>

—Engorgio.

Nada sucedió. Draco volvió a intentarlo tras aclararse la garganta:

—Engorgio.

Nada. La vela seguía en su lugar. La dejó en la mesita y dijo:

—Wingardium leviosa.

La vela se movió, pero no hizo nada más. Enfadado, Draco cogió un cojín de su cama y nuevamente, probó:

—Wingardium leviosa.

El cojín ni se movió, pero el corazón de Malfoy latió a toda prisa. ¿Qué mierda pasaba?

—Win—gar—di—um le—vio—sa.

Pero ni pronunciando más despacio, ni haciéndolo más rápido, quizá a la decimosexta vez el cojín giró, pero no se elevó. Muy angustiado, Draco miró su varita, cerró los ojos y pronunció:

—Lumos.

De su varita centelleó una pequeña chispa, ¿o era su imaginación? Ya no podía distinguir si él mismo se mentalizaba y veía lo que quería ver o bien debía aceptar la realidad, que no podía hacer magia. Naturalmente, Draco no pensó nada de esto, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue "se han cargado mi varita". Rabioso, lanzó los cojines al fondo de su habitación y salió del cuarto, tropezó porque iba muy deprisa y no articulaba con sus propias piernas, y acertó a subir a la tercera planta, donde su Némesis dormía. Si Harry se hubiera encerrado, Malfoy habría tenido fuerza para abrir, tal era la rabia acumulada en su interior. Afortunadamente, la puerta del cuarto de Harry estaba semiabierta y el joven levantó la vista de una foto cuando vio entrar al ciclón del rubio sin tener tiempo apenas de respirar cuando éste lo agarró de las solapas del pijama y lo levantó como si se aire se tratara.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi varita, Potter? —escupió el joven, tan cerca ahora de su enemigo que apenas había aire suficiente para ambos.

—Cálmate, Malfoy, ¿qué pasa? —quiso saber cuando le vio tan enfadado.

Draco incrustó aún más a Harry hacia la pared. Lo apretaba tanto que Harry temió desmayarse.

—¿Que qué pasa? ¡Dímelo tú! La varita no funciona…

Harry cogió aire y trató de separar al chico, confuso. ¿Qué no funcionaba qué? Maldita la hora en que le había dado la varita a este rubio prepotente, no se podía hacer nada por él, nada. Frustrado, Harry empujó a su rival y gritó:

—¡Cálmate!

Draco lo miró con tanta rabia y odio imprimiendo tanta fuerza en su brazo que lo tiró al suelo, pero Draco rodó con él, porque Harry lo había cogido de los brazos y ambos estuvieron rodando un rato, pateando algún mueble y mandando a volar algunos regalos de los que había recibido Potter ese día por San Valentín hasta que necesitaron tomar aire y ambos pararon. Se retiraron como si hubieran participado en una pelea de leones salvajes, sin quitarse la vista, por si el otro huía. Draco jadeaba por el esfuerzo; Harry trató de acomodarse la ropa en su sitio porque el muy bruto le había bajado hasta los pantalones. Con una mano hacia él en señal de tregua, articuló:

—Bien… ahora que… estás más tranquilo, hablaremos.

Draco quiso contestar, quiso volver a levantarse, pero, al serle imposible, su mirada captó la varita cerca de él, que se había caído en la pelea y la agarró como si fuese el premio disputado. Entonces, Remus y Tonks entraron en el cuarto, alarmados por el ruido. Tonks observó todo el cuarto desmadejado, a Harry levantado y tratando de reponerse de algo y a Draco apuntándolo con la varita, en posición de lanzarle un crucio y se llevó la mano a la boca.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —exigió Remus, envuelto en un albornoz gris.

Harry elevó la vista y trató de sonreír, quitándole importancia.

—Oh, Remus, no importa, hemos discutido. No pasa nada, ya nos hemos calmado.

Remus se acercó al moreno, observó su cara arañada por todas partes y le aplicó un encantamiento básico de sanación.

—No es nada —insistió Harry, pero tampoco tenía ganas de estar mucho rato ahí con el loco de Malfoy, de modo que se dejó llevar.

Tonks se acercó al rubio y trató de averiguar qué había pasado, era evidente que él estaba en posición ofensiva, y por tanto culpable quizá de haber iniciado la pelea. Tonks, en lugar de mirar su cara u observar si estaba herido, demandó:

—¿Es tu primer día con la varita y ya vas a causar problemas? No estás siendo muy amable con Harry…

Draco se guardó las ganas de escupir a la metamorfomaga y salió apresurado del cuarto, volviendo a su habitación, pasando a Hermione en el proceso, quien se había despertado y quería saber qué ocurría.

Draco se encerró, y poco después se oyeron unos débiles quejidos:

—¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?

Lo que le faltaba, ahora la sangre-sucia preocupándose por él, aunque no podía evitarlo, solía causar esa reacción en la gente que lo rodeaba.

—¿Draco?

—Déjame en paz, Granger.

—Oye, si necesitas algo... ¿puedo entrar?

—¡Claro que no!

De lejos, oyó otra voz.

—... Hermione, no vale la pena, no va a hacerte caso, lo que quiere es que estemos aquí adorándolo, pero nunca va a contarte nada.

—¡Ron! Por favor, no hables así de él... lo ha pasado muy mal.

—Ah, muy bien... sí... … … … perdido a alguien, ¡así que no lo defiendas!

Draco tampoco trató de entender a la comadreja, no le interesaba. Ahora mismo nada le interesaba, sólo quería saber por qué no podía hacer magia.

—¡Ron, ya basta! ¿Draco? Le diré a Dikki que esté por aquí por si necesitas algo, ¿te parece bien? Por favor, no dudes en pedirle lo que necesites.

—¿Eso es todo, Granger? —Draco se asomó a la puerta para poner fin a la charleta que lo estaba volviendo loco y haciendo que su cabeza doliera. Hermione lo miró preocupada, los ojos rojos, la cara golpeada, el pelo despeinado, como si hubiera salido de un cuadrilátero de boxeo.

—¿Te has peleado con Harry?

Draco agarró la varita y se tragó las ganas de lanzarles un crucio, pero recordó lo que le preocupaba y un halo de dolor cruzó por su cara.

—Pregúntale a él. Él usó mi varita.

Draco cerró de un portazo y deseó poder hacer el hechizo "muffliato". De hecho, lo intentó, sin éxito, y arrojó la varita al fondo de la habitación, agarró la colcha que cubría su cama y comenzó a sollozar de rabia.

Draco había caído exhausto por la conmoción, quedando en el suelo agotado por el esfuerzo, con los ojos golpeados por la pelea con Potter y enrojecidos por haber estado llorando tanto tiempo. Así lo encontró Dikki cuando se apareció, y la elfina, haciendo gala de su exquisita compasión, arregló las sábanas, arrojadas por la habitación, elevó al rubio usando un "Levicorpus" y lo acomodó entre las sábanas. Aquel día, que pensó podía tomarse libre, resultó de más trabajo que muchos otros, pues tras arreglar el destrozo en el cuarto de Harry con "Reparo", tuvo que hacer lo mismo con el de Malfoy. Dikki se preguntó por qué estos chicos se enfrentaban con tanta facilidad, pues ella no veía razón para tal cosa. Hermione le había contado que Harry salvó la vida del rubio en el colegio de Hechicería y no entendía por qué no mostraba agradecimiento por ello; ella había sido rescatada de una vida cruel e injusta y ahora no podía ser más feliz. Se debía a Hermione y cualquier cosa que ella necesitara, o sus allegados, ella lo haría, la defendería con su vida si fuese necesario.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba solo cuando se despertó, con un dolor de cabeza horrible, se incorporó y vio el desayuno en su mesa. ¿Qué hora sería y cómo era posible que hubiera dormido algo? Junto al desayuno, una nota decía: "Eres más terco que una mula, ya sé que cuando despiertes no querrás comer nada, pero haz el favor y termínatelo todo. Me enteraré si no te lo comes porque le he puesto un hechizo".<p>

Aquella palabra le recordó su maldición: el gran mago Draco Malfoy no podía hacer magia. Su varita estaba junto a la bandeja de la comida, pero no se atrevió a tocarla. Se levantó, ignoró su dolor de cabeza, corrió las cortinas (otro día gris) y se sentó en la mesa de roble barnizada a devorar unas frutas y unas tortitas con nata. Draco contemplaba las gotas de lluvia golpear el cristal y poco a poco se fue adormeciendo, como si se fundiera con el mal tiempo, como si él mismo fuese la lluvia y quisiera borrar todas sus preocupaciones. Acabó el zumo de manzana y se levantó para llevar su bandeja a la cocina, parándose en el camino y girándose para ver el trozo de madera que antaño había creado maravillosos hechizos. Al abrir la puerta no vio a nadie en los alrededores, mucho mejor, porque no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. Bajó en pijama, no se molestó en cambiarse. Dikki estaba en la cocina y se giró al sentir la presencia del joven.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy.

—Buenos para ti —repuso el otro, fastidiado.

—¿El desayuno no fue de su agrado? —Dikki observó la bandeja vacía y corrigió—. Oh, menos mal, ya pensaba que mis platos no pasaban por su mejor momento. Por cierto, las tortitas son cortesía de mi ama, nadie las ha comido, las ha guardado para usted, dijo que necesitaría azúcar.

—Pues se ha pasado, en mi casa no comemos tanto dulce y tanta grasa. Si sigo así engordaré varios kilos y me echaré a perder. ¿Aquí no se cuida la dieta, o qué?

Dikki se acercó a él y escrutó su cara.

—Me ofende, señor. He cocinado toda mi vida, me gustaría ver lo que es capaz de hacer usted, o si puede hacer un plato comestible.

Draco hizo un gesto de desprecio y se giró para volver a subir la escalera. Eligió la ropa adecuada de su armario, cogió su albornoz verde (no lo dejaba en el baño por miedo a que cogiera chinches) y se metió al baño. Como todos los días, se miró al espejo, se remiró, concluyó en que no estaba en su mejor momento, el cabello no paraba de crecer y su cara apenas se veía. Se frotó y se lavó, se cambió las vendas tapando aquella marca horrorosa y se peinó hasta que el pelo quedó brillante. Luego, usó un lazo negro de su padre para atar la mata de pelo que ahora tapaba su hermosa cara y le hacía cosquillas en los hombros. Vestido y aseado, Draco se dio un paseo por la mansión, y luego subió a la tercera planta, para bajar a la primera, y quedarse a contemplar el tapiz genealógico de los Black, donde aparecía su propia familia. El nombre de su madre estaba ahí, junto al de su padre, y más abajo, el suyo. Draco acarició su propio nombre, y el de su familia; cuando las cosas iban mal en aquella casa, Draco bajaba a aquella estancia, donde solía observar el tapiz en la única butaca que había, como si aquello fuera un signo de que él pertenecía a ese lugar, aunque no lo sintiera como tal. Se sentó en la butaca y cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar, de olvidar todo. Imaginaba estar en su mansión, con sus padres, sentados frente al fuego y con elfos alrededor, tratando de servirlos, como era su trabajo. Sus oídos escucharon, poco después, una música que iba filtrándose a través de las paredes, un sonido muy lejano, quizá vendría del cacharro muggle al que Potter se estaba aficionando ahora, qué castigo... Draco ya no podía volver a concentrarse, de modo que salió y subió hasta la tercera planta, donde dormía Potter. El sonido parecía venir de ahí y la puerta estaba abierta. Draco curioseó y al ver que no había nadie, entró. La habitación estaba arreglada, y los regalos aún seguían por allí, algunos sin abrir.

—Um —dijo Draco, pensando qué clase de regalos podrían hacerle al héroe del mundo mágico.

Enseguida desistió, porque supuso que también Potter habría encantado los regalos de modo que sabría quién los habría tocado, y después del incidente del chivato en Hogsmeade, a Draco no le apetecía nada volver a sufrir algo así. Era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación del Niño qué Vivió y quiso cotillear un poco. Nada que ver con su cuarto en la mansión, de hecho. Potter parecía pobre, apenas tenía nada en el cuarto, eso sí, muchas fotos de sus amigos pobretones y de su padrino, de Lupin, Dumbledore y de sus padres. Las fotos estaban por toda la habitación. Él apenas aparecía en ellas, salvo algunas de quidditch. Al menos, yacía ordenado.

—Nada que ver con las mías, donde aparezco yo todo el rato, porque soy hermoso —dijo Draco, petulante.

También vio la escoba de Potter, una Saeta de Fuego muy usada. Allí inclinada, contra la pared, junto a su armario. Draco se acercó con la mano extendida, recordando el placentero viaje, el aire golpeando su cara… Salazar, cómo deseaba volar… Podría coger la escoba, subirse en ella, pero no podría salir a la calle, le detectarían… mierda, cuánto deseaba pulverizar ese rastreador de mortífagos; de repente, el sonido del reproductor muggle le hizo fijarse en la letra de la canción. Apenas acababa, pero sintió como si alguien lo conociera, como si alguien estuviera hablando de él, sabiendo lo mal que lo había pasado en ciertos momentos, una canción que hablaba de su padre… Las notas finalizaron y entonces Draco se acercó al aparato muggle y apretó varios botones en su intento por hacerlo funcionar, quería volver a oír esa misma canción. Después de vanos intentos, debió dar con el botón correcto, y se dispuso a escuchar:

_Hey Dad look at me_  
><em>Think back and talk to me<em>  
><em>Did I grow up according<em>  
><em>To plan?<em>  
><em>Do you think I'm wasting<em>  
><em>My time doing things I<em>  
><em>Wanna do?<em>  
><em>But it hurts when you<em>  
><em>Disapprove all along<em>

_And now I try hard to make it_  
><em>I just want to make you proud<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna be good<em>  
><em>Enough for you<em>  
><em>I can't pretend that<em>  
><em>I'm alright<em>  
><em>And you can't change me<em>

_I try not to think_  
><em>About the pain I feel inside<em>  
><em>Did you know you used to be<em>  
><em>My hero?<em>  
><em>All the days<em>  
><em>You spent with me<em>  
><em>Now seem so far away<em>  
><em>And it feels like you don't<em>  
><em>Care anymore<em>

_And now I try hard to make it_  
><em>I just want to make you proud<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna be good<em>  
><em>Enough for you<em>  
><em>I can't stand another fight<em>  
><em>And nothing' alright<em>

_'Cuz we lost it all_  
><em>Nothing lasts forever<em>  
><em>I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I can't be Perfect<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late<em>  
><em>And we can't go back<em>  
><em>I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I can't be Perfect<em>

_Nothing's gonna change_  
><em>The things that you said<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna make this<em>  
><em>Right again<em>  
><em>Please don't turn your back<em>  
><em>I can't believe it's hard<em>  
><em>Just to talk to you<em>  
><em>But you don't understand<em>

_'Cuz we lost it all_  
><em>Nothing lasts forever<em>  
><em>I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I can't be Perfect<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late<em>  
><em>And we can't go back<em>  
><em>I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I can't be Perfect<em>

Perfecto, eso era todo lo que siempre le pedían en Malfoy Manor, sé perfecto. Sé un perfecto Malfoy, pero cuando a Draco le fue encomendada la misión del señor oscuro, todas y cada una de las palabras que decía esa canción eran sus perfectos sentimientos entonces y ahora. Añoraba a su padre, más de lo que podía admitir, y odiaba su presente vida, una vida donde no importaba si era Malfoy o no, porque quienes estaban con él ahora no pedían que fuera perfecto. Y aquello era un alivio, pero Draco aún no estaba preparado para cambiar. Él seguía siendo un Malfoy, a pesar de su gloria inexistente, y no quería ser nadie más. Draco se agachó, apoyó su espalda contra la cama de Potter y lloró, por primera vez en su vida, con una canción muggle.

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry Potter abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, se quedó helado ante la visión de un Draco Malfoy vestido con oscuros pantalones de firma, un jersey beige y un chaleco de punto del mismo color que los pantalones, la cabeza gacha y los brazos abrazando sus rodillas. No le molestó la invasión de su cuarto, se acercó a él y, de forma cauta, puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico y susurró:<p>

—¿Estás bien?

Draco, alertado por el toque y la presencia que no había tenido tiempo de sentir, absorbido aún por las notas que llenaban la sala, se levantó de inmediato y salió del cuarto tan deprisa como pudo, empujando al moreno, mientras eliminaba las lágrimas en su camino hacia el segundo piso. Ahí encontró otra sorpresa: Granger mirándolo con una cara de preocupación extrema, elevando unos libros con su varita. Harry había parado la música, porque ya no se oía nada.

—¿Draco?

El rubio no contestó, se encerró en su cuarto y no hizo caso a nadie ni a nada hasta que oyó gritar:

—Alohomora.

Y ambos jóvenes, Granger y Potter, lo miraron, atónitos, junto a la puerta que ellos mismos habían abierto.

—¿En esta casa no se puede tener intimidad? —soltó Malfoy, y por la cara de Potter sabía que había dicho algo que no debía.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —repuso Harry enfadado, recordando dónde lo había encontrado, y sacó al chico fuera.

—¡Suéltame!

—¿Qué pasó ayer, Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione, también enfadada.

—Yo también quiero saber por qué viniste a mi cuarto y me atacaste sin previo aviso.

Malfoy miró a uno y a otro, y sus ojos, enrojecidos, se cerraron tras una larga inspiración.

—Qué pesados... ¿desde cuándo os cuento lo que me pasa?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—Teniendo en cuenta que tu ataque fue tras la cena y después de que Harry te entregara tu varita, quiero creer que tiene que ver con tu magia, ¿me equivoco?

¡Maldita y aguda sangre-sucia!

—¿Y qué si es mi magia? ¿Te importa?

Hermione dio un paso hacia él, para nada intimidada.

—Sí, me importas. Nos importas a todos y queremos ayudarte, pero tenemos que saber varias cosas: ¿desde cuándo no haces magia?

—Dejadme en paz —dijo el rubio, hastiado, y dirigió sus pasos hacia el primer piso.

Un fuerte brazo lo detuvo y al volverse, se encontró con los verdes ojos de Potter tras sus horrendas gafas.

—Si no me lo cuentas, le diré a todo el mundo dónde te encontré.

Hermione lo miró, sin entender.

—Ooooooooh, ¿amenazándome, Potter? ¿Te cuesta mucho hacer de buen chico? No me sorprende, desde que…

—¡Cállate!

—¡Le diré a todo el mundo que vuelas en tu escoba! —dijo Draco, enfurecido.

—¡Si lo haces, no volveré a invitarte! —repuso el otro, en un enfrentamiento entre ambos que parecía excluir a Hermione, quien tuvo que poner paz.

—Calma, chicos, por favor. Harry… Draco, ¿dónde está tu varita? Tráela.

El gesto de Malfoy adquirió un aire altivo, elevó la barbilla, convirtiéndose en el Malfoy de los viejos tiempos.

—¿Vas a obligarme?

Hermione le mostró su propia varita y se paseó alrededor de Draco.

—Um, veamos, un Embrujo Punzante… ¿qué tal unas piernas de mantequilla? ¿Se te ocurre algún otro mejor, Harry?

—Hagamos que la serpiente no pueda sacar su lengua venenosa —sugirió Harry y vio a Draco temblar ante esta idea.

Sin responder, Draco fue hacia su cuarto rápidamente y mostró su varita.

—Aquí está, sangre-sucia, toda tuya.

Harry quiso insultarlo por haberse dirigido así a su amiga, pero ella alzó la mano en señal de calma.

—Bien, ahora, haz un hechizo. ¿Qué tal un duelo? ¿Conmigo, con Harry? Elige, a tu libre elección.

Draco la miró entrecerrando los ojos… si sólo pudiera lanzarle un crucio.

—Vamos, Draco, enfádate. ¿Deseoso de lanzarme alguna maldición?

—No puede, Lupin lo prohibió —aclaró Harry.

—No importa, ahora él no está. Haz los honores, Draco, venga. Lo estás deseando, lo sé.

El aludido trató de calmarse y dijo, por fin:

—No merece la pena.

—Claro, porque no puedes. ¡No des excusas baratas y golpéame ya!

Harry se hartó.

—¿Así vas a defender a tu madre si está en peligro?

Ahora Draco sí que reaccionó. Dio un paso hacia Harry y lo miró con auténtico desprecio.

—No-te-metas-con-mi-madre, Potter, no-te-atrevas —dijo, recalcando cada una de sus palabras.

—Entonces, colabora.

Ambos se miraron, desafiantes.

—Es fácil, o nos lo cuentas, o bien te lees uno por uno los libros que ha traído Hermione del Ministerio bajo permiso especial para averiguar qué mierda te pasa. Lo que no queremos es que molestes a Remus, está disgustado por lo de ayer.

—¿Por qué me cubriste, cara-rajada?

—Hay muchas cosas que hago y no entiendo, Malfoy. La de ayer debió ser una de ellas.

Hermione los miró a uno y a otro, sin entender.

—Me gustaría entrar en la conversación —pidió—. Draco, no debes temer nada, no le diremos a nadie lo que te pasa.

Draco torció el gesto.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y bajo qué pretexto te has traído media biblioteca del Ministro a esta casa?

Hermione y Harry se miraron.

—Digamos que Hermione se lo puede permitir.

—Seguro que dio tu nombre y se le abrieron las puertas.

—¿Aún sigues celoso de mi fama? Con gusto te la daría, Malfoy, en serio.

Draco no dijo nada, pero paseó la mirada a uno y a otro.

—Si arreglas mi cara te lo cuento. A ti, Granger.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué a mí sola? Yo he traído mucha información, pero si tiene que ver con tu varita, Harry la utilizó. No es un peón que yo dejaría fuera.

—Demonios... —dijo Draco, y se le antojó hablar como un vulgar muggle. Bajó a la primera planta, se paseó por la sala hasta sentarse frente a la chimenea, que en ese momento estaba apagada.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Harry en esa faceta amable que tanto enfermaba a Malfoy. Como él no contestara, el joven la encendió mediante un hechizo. Draco lo miró con evidente envidia y Harry lo notó—. ¿Ni siquiera puedes hacer esto?

—¿Te burlas, Potter?

—¿Te parece que tenga la misma cara mohína que tú?

—Sentaos, chicos —dijo Hermione trayendo con ella un libro—. Veamos, probaste hechizos con la varita, es evidente, pero, ¿has hecho hechizos sin ella?

Draco la miró, cayendo en la cuenta. No se le había ocurrido, con la confusión de ayer...

—Inténtalo, entonces.

Draco cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, pero nada ocurrió. Harry se sentó junto a él en otra butaca, mientras Hermione los miraba en otra butaca, de frente. Al rato, Draco suspiró, resignado y la chica le preguntó qué hechizo había utilizado.

—Sólo accio —dijo Draco con evidente fastidio—. Quise coger uno de tus libros.

—Inténtalo con algo más cercano, o más liviano —sugirió Hermione.

Draco paseó la mirada por el cuarto y sobre la chimenea había un cuadro de un antepasado Black. Se concentró en aquel objeto y Harry y Hermione vieron cómo éste se movía, pero no lograba elevarse, ni ir hacia él.

Draco abrió los ojos y vio asentir a Hermione.

—Se ha movido —le animó Harry, pero Draco no quiso hacerse ilusiones.

Hermione se levantó y extendió la mano.

—Tu varita, ¿puedo?

Hermione sintió algo extraño al sostener la varita de Malfoy, una energía evidentemente diferente a la varita que ella normalmente usaba. Para utilizar la varita de alguien siempre se debe obtener permiso del dueño de ella, ya que se trata de algo muy personal. Sin embargo, en manos de Hermione, ejecutó accio de forma brillante e hizo que la foto del antepasado llegara hasta ellos, utilizó un "wingardium leviosa", apiló otra vez sus libros en otro lugar de la sala y arregló la cara de Malfoy borrando cualquier marca o arañazo.

—La varita está bien...

Harry estaba sorprendido, pensó que tras haber dado muerte a Voldemort con ella, quizá la habría dejado inutilizada, porque nadie se había atrevido a tocarla después de aquello, había permanecido guardada y tampoco había posibilidad de que alguien la hubiera tocado entonces.

—Por supuesto, a esta conclusión ya había llegado yo, Potter, hay que ser corto —insultó Malfoy, temiendo que sus miedos se hicieran realidad. ¿Y si la varita no hacía magia porque él llevaba la marca oscura y se había rebelado?

Hermione, aún levantada, le tendió la suya.

—¿Puedes intentarlo con la mía?

—¿Consientes?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Draco se levantó.

—Serpensortia.

La varita de Hermione emitió un suave destello, pero nada salió de ella. Draco, ofuscado, lo volvió a intentar con otro hechizo más sencillo, pero nada. Dejó la varita sobre una pequeña mesita junto a la chimenea.

Hermione fue hacia la pila de libros, dejó el que tenía en las manos y cogió el último de la pila, regresando junto a la chimenea.

—Nos tenemos que remitir a éste, entonces. Motivos por los cuales un mago deja de hacer magia.

Harry y Draco miraron a la chica con curiosidad y ambos se sentaron y se inclinaron hacia ella mientras pasaba páginas y páginas. Después de un rato, la chica leyó:

—Se conocen muchos motivos por los cuales un mago deja de sentir la magia. La magia es un canal y aunque el mago siempre esté imbuido con esta capacidad, ese talento puede verse mermado si ha estado bajo presión durante un tiempo o ha vivido algo desagradable o estresante que haya podido alterar su vida normal. En el mundo muggle, una persona puede perder el deseo de vivir y ser incapaz de comer o salir a la calle. Es un síntoma conocido como "depresión". Los síntomas de la depresión del mago son: inutilidad de su propia varita; no poder hacer hechizos sin ella ni utilizando la de otra persona; es incapaz de ejecutar los hechizos más básicos; en realidad los síntomas no son tales, es la energía del mago la que está mal, y quien deberá volver a un entorno apacible para recuperar lo que siempre fue suyo y que, por capacidad de nacimiento, le corresponde.

—Bueno, trabajar en Cabeza de Puerco no es que sea muy estimulante —sonrió Harry y Draco esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Me encanta tu comprensión, Potter.

—Tienes depresión, como un muggle —repuso el otro, divertido.

—Con suerte es temporal, no como tu estupidez.

—Perdona, Draco, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no haces magia?

Draco hizo memoria. ¿Un año? Quizá, sí, unos 9 meses.

—¿Has estado en contacto con objetos mágicos, pociones, otros magos?

—Sí. Y magos muy malos, si me permites la observación.

—¿Hay algo ahora mismo que te preocupe sobremanera?

Draco se echó a reír.

—Volver a casa, poder salir a la calle, volar en mi escoba, lanzarle un crucio a Potter, que no me metan en Azkaban, que mi madre está en el hospital, mi padrino desaparecido, en serio, Granger, ¿quieres más?

—Eso era evidente, Hermione —ironizó Harry y la chica suspiró.

—Lo siento, tenía que preguntar.

—¿Qué más dice el libro?

—Sólo que hay muchos modos de perder la magia, pero todos aseguran que es temporal, debido a causas emocionales y personales la mayoría y muy pocas debido a que el mago se haya descarriado.

Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado. Hermione le pasó el libro al chico.

—Aquí tienes, lee lo que quieras. Harry, necesito mirar otras cosas aquí, ¿me ayudas? —Hermione recuperó su varita de la mesita junto a la chimenea.

—Claro —dijo el otro levantándose.

—Creo que es mejor que bajemos al comedor porque es donde está la mesa más grande, para poder poner todos estos libros. Coge pergaminos y tu pluma. Draco, si necesitas algo...

—Sí, sí, Granger. Vete.

Draco oyó cómo ambos bajaban las escaleras y de repente el sonido de la chimenea quemando los troncos llenó la estancia. Draco respiró. Si estuviera Snape, quizá podría preguntarle por qué le estaba pasando todo esto. Ahora debería recuperar su magia. El libro tampoco tenía demasiada información sobre ello, pero sí recomendaba practicar hechizos básicos una y otra vez. Draco recogió su varita y practicó, trató de concentrarse, de sentir la magia dentro de sí.

"Vamos, soy un sangre-pura, no es posible que los magos mestizos sepan hacer hechizos y yo no".

Horas después se asomó Potter por las escaleras para anunciar que la comida estaba lista. Draco bajó para encontrarse a Potter solo en la cocina, poniendo una fuente de ensalada y de patatas asadas rellenas.

—Huele bien, ¿qué ha cocinado Dikki hoy? —se le ocurrió decir a Malfoy, pero Harry sólo esbozó una sonrisa enigmática y siguió poniendo cubiertos y demás cosas al estilo muggle. Draco observó que Potter había puesto los cubiertos para él y a su lado los que Draco usaba. Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me pones tú los cubiertos?

Harry se giró, sin entender.

—Porque vamos a comer.

—Um, qué amable. Conmigo no tienes que ser el niño bueno, ya sabes.

—Es mi faceta Gryffindor, no lo puedo evitar.

Le resultó raro que fuesen a comer solos:

—¿Granger se ha ido?

—Se ha marchado con Dikki.

Draco observó dónde había colocado los platos y los cubiertos, y también su vaso.

—Espero que no creas que voy a comer a tu lado.

Harry alzó la mirada, sirviéndose ensalada.

—Bueno, espero demasiado, ¿no? Puedes ponerte al otro lado de la mesa, no creo que tengamos mucha conversación.

Se hizo un silencio entre los jóvenes. Harry acabó de servirse y comenzó a comer. Draco, aún de pie, quiso comentar que era de mala educación comer sin esperar al otro comensal, pero, ¿qué iba a esperar de alguien que se había criado con muggles? La comida olía bien y Draco quería disfrutarlo. En Grimmauld Place la comida no era como en su casa, pero sí infinitamente mejor que en Cabeza de Puerco. Sin rechistar, se sentó junto a Potter y se sirvió su plato de ensalada.

—¿Sal?

—Detrás de ti.

Draco localizó la botellita y cubrió las lechugas, los canónigos y las rúculas.

—¿Nadie viene a comer hoy?

Harry paró de masticar y dijo:

—Si estás incómodo conmigo sólo tienes que decirlo, y programaremos otras horas en las que tú puedas comer tranquilo. Claro, no te aseguro que la comida esté caliente.

Draco revolvió la ensalada con desprecio.

—Deja de fastidiar, Potter.

Harry miró cómo Draco adoptaba esa postura lacónica que le daba aspecto de ser un príncipe de algún reino antiguo, cogiendo el tenedor de forma inusual y hundiéndolo en el plato como si acariciara las verduras. Draco lo notó y ambos se miraron.

—¿Qué?

Harry, avergonzado, preguntó:

—¿Aprendiste a cocinar en Cabeza de Puerco?

Pausa.

—Claro que no, yo sólo servía.

Harry masticó y habló a la vez.

—Yo solía cocinar con mis tíos muggles, una tortura si me preguntas, aunque...

—Potter, ¿dónde están tus modales? No se habla con la boca llena.

Harry elevó las cejas.

—Eres un poco antipático, Malfoy. Sólo quería hablar contigo.

—Es costumbre en mi casa que no se hable mientras comemos, para disfrutar la comida.

Harry se encogió de hombros, e imaginó Malfoy Manor con una enorme mesa en el centro del comedor, llena de lujo y manteles exquisitos con elfos domésticos con cara de esclavizados alrededor, y cada uno de los Malfoy sentados en una punta de la mesa, oyéndose masticar el uno al otro durante todo el tiempo que duraba la comida. Él, en su casa de Privet Drive comía cuando los demás lo habían hecho, solo, y cuando vino a Grimmauld y estuvo en casa de los Weasleys, todos comían en familia y hablaban mucho.

—Qué costumbre más aburrida.

Draco elevó la vista y comentó:

—Hay muchas costumbres en esta casa que harían levantarse a los antepasados Black del horror.

Harry imaginó a la señora del retrato, que siempre gritaba, yendo a uno y otro lado y desmayándose al ver lo que los miembros de La Orden del Fénix habían hecho con ella. Rió a carcajadas.

—Ay, Malfoy, qué bueno. Tienes toda la razón, la señora Black se espantaría si viera algunas cosas, jajajajaja.

Draco lo miró con desprecio.

—Que no hables conmigo como si me conocieras.

Harry paró de reír poco después, y ninguno volvió a cruzar una sola palabra. Sólo Draco, al probar las patatas rellenas, comentó:

—Dikki es una bastarda, pero cocina de miedo.

Harry volvió a reír a carcajadas y esta vez no podía parar.

—Eres irritante, Potter.

—Eres tan divertido, Malfoy... jajajajaja.

Draco quedó pensativo. Divertido, un adjetivo que jamás le ponía la gente. Sabía que era ingenioso, pero divertido, ¿qué le pasaba a Potter? Le partía la cara y el otro se reía... debía ser masoca.

Tras la comida, cada uno voló a su planta. Draco estuvo practicando hechizos otra vez, sin ningún éxito, y luego se puso a leer su libro de Artes Oscuras y miró cómo la lluvia caía por la ventana de su cuarto.

A las seis, regresaron Hermione con su elfina, Tonks la metamorfomaga y Remus el licántropo. Vaya panda, pensó Draco, aunque mejor todos ellos que el fastidioso Weasley, babeando todo el rato detrás de la sangre-sucia. Pensándolo ahora, si Ron estaba detrás de ella y ella detrás de Draco (era irresistible, lo entendía), Tonks casada con ese licántropo, ¿con quién se veía Potter? La comadrejita con quien había tenido serios affaires en el castillo nunca se había dejado caer por Grimmauld... ¿habría pasado algo entre ellos? Aún así, Potter tenía fans. Se preguntó si se encontraba con ellas cuando salía solo a la calle, si eran de sangre pura...

—Demonios, es Potter, ¿qué me importa? Llevo demasiado tiempo sin una cita...

Draco quería decirle a Remus lo que pasaba con su magia, pero la sabihonda Granger volvió a advertirle que quedaría en un secreto entre ellos, y Draco se preguntó si tendría algo que ocultar. Estaba cansado de secretitos. En la cena la mesa sí se llenó. Remus se mostró curioso sobre cómo había ido el almuerzo:

—¿Tú y Draco comisteis bien?

—No me insultes, Remus —dijo Harry, dolido y Draco levantó los ojos al oír su nombre.

Tonks rió.

—Sabemos que comisteis bien, quiere decir si no os pegasteis —le ayudó Hermione.

—Oh, sí, sabemos que la comida de Harry es excelente —la metamorfomaga se giró hacia Draco—, ¿con qué te obsequió Harry para comer? ¿Qué cocinó?

A Draco se le quitó el hambre. De modo que era Harry quien había cocinado, y no Dikki. Harry, al ver la expresión de Malfoy, volvió a reír como si no hubiera un mañana. Draco se levantó de la mesa.

—Se me ha quitado el hambre —y se fue, oyendo las risas tontas de Potter a lo lejos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —dijo Hermione.

—Hice lo que me dijiste, no le conté que había cocinado yo —se defendió Harry—. Pero Draco tiene buen paladar y se dio cuenta de que estaba exquisito, me lo dijo y yo no podía parar de reír... creyó que había sido Dikki y ahora se entera de que estuvo elogiando mi comida todo el rato... juajaja.

—Un día va a haber que lamentar algo —dijo Tonks entre risas.

—Puedo dejarte mi puesto, Harry, nadie notaría que falto —añadió Dikki.

—Oh, no, no lo hagas. No me disgusta cocinar pero me recuerda a cuando vivía con mis tíos y... lo quiero evitar.

Hermione giró la cara, divertida.

—Ahora has sonado como un auténtico Slytherin.

—Se te estará pegando algo —comentó Tonks.

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ.<p>

La canción es "Perfect", de Simple Plan. Os recomiendo escucharla.

Besos.


	14. A Potter le gustan los Slytherin

_**Atención:**__ Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling y asociados._

_**Notas de la autora: **__Vale, vale, ya sé que esto va despacio, el Drarry se toma su tiempo... bueno, un poco de acción en este episodio, para que no os quejéis. Gracias otra vez a todos los que leéis y a aquellos que también me comentáis _

_Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a DarkPotterMalfoy. Gracias mil por tus apuntes y correcciones._

_Y así, nos movemos a otro escenario donde podamos darles más intimidad, jajajaja. _

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Después de vivir allí en no muy buenas condiciones y aguantar la humillación de algunos compañeros, Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien ha incendiado lo que era su escondite—hogar, haciéndole imposible regresar. Tras ocultarse de mortífagos y aurores, su destino lo lleva a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Mientras la caza de mortífagos esté en auge, el rubio decide quedarse en Grimmauld Place. Ahora, Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita pero, por alguna razón, Draco no puede conjurar magia. _

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

_PARTE II: GRIMMAULD PLACE_

CAPÍTULO 14: A POTTER LE GUSTAN LOS SLYTHERIN

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, y al siguiente, Draco estuvo solo; debía haber mucho trabajo en el Ministerio. Trató de elevar todos los utensilios de la cocina, hasta hartarse. No podía hacer magia y más le valía admitirlo. Oía a Dikki revolver en el desván y fue a ver, con suerte encontraría otra vez el aparato muggle de Potter y podría ponerlo. Subió despacio las escaleras, aunque eso no evitó que con sus pisadas sonara la madera. Era horrible, era como vivir en una casa a punto de derrumbarse. ¡Con el lujo que había en Malfoy Manor! Dikki hacía ruidos más arriba, en la buhardilla, y antes de pasar por ella, Draco se dio una vuelta de nuevo por el cuarto de Potter.<p>

"Tengo que dejar de entrar aquí o cogeré costumbre", pensó el chico, buscando el aparato ese, sin éxito. ¿Dónde había ido Potter? ¿Con Granger, al Ministerio? ¿Por qué últimamente iban juntos a todas partes? Si Weasel no despabilaba, el cerebro andante iría tras el Niño que Vivió.

—Pero, bueno, ¿y a mí qué me importa? —dijo Malfoy tratando de convencerse.

Se distrajo mirando otra vez la habitación de Potter. Le alivió comprobar que ya no tenía tantos regalos como antes. Debía haber dedicado tiempo a sus fans, qué apropiado. Junto a la cama había un escritorio viejo, con una silla muy nueva, Draco se preguntó por qué ese mueble estaba fuera de lugar, parecía muggle también. Se acercó y vio varios pergaminos desenrollados. La mayoría de ellos estaban en blanco. Draco sacó la varita y usó "revelio", sin éxito. No pudo saber si se debía a su inutilidad por la magia o es que realmente los pergaminos no estaban escritos. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, doblado y atado con una cinta negra, le llamó la atención. Miró a uno y otro lado, sacó la cabeza por si Dikki andaba por allí y como todo estaba tranquilo, decidió curiosear. Abrió el pergamino y leyó desde el principio;

_"Potter,_

_De verdad que se me antoja raro que nos escribamos, aunque realmente, lo que me preocupa es que te guste mi regalo. Seamos sinceros, ¿Harry Potter llevando algo de Slytherin? Quedaría muy raro. No lo lleves a la vista en tu casa o creerán que te has pasado al lado oscuro. Jajajaja, me estoy imaginando tu cara leyendo esto y me parto de la risa. Aunque todavía es más chistoso que tengas un fan como yo, si se enteraran algunos de mi casa, me echarían. Claro que ninguno de ellos entendería tantas cosas de ti... si hasta yo mismo estuve tentado de entregarte al Señor Oscuro, por tu estupidez._

Draco no pudo contener la risa, luego siguió leyendo.

_"... como ya sabes, aquí las cosas están tranquilas. Me parece que tú también puedes salir a la calle tranquilamente. Sé que han atrapado más, espero que los cojan pronto a todos. Tengo la sensación de que volverán a por mí y vivo bastante acojonado. La mayoría son bastante astutos, salieron de Slytherin como yo, sabrán esconderse. Oye, Potter, no te rías, aunque bien pensado, ahora me gustaría ver tu sonrisa. Tu sonrisa era como si saliera el sol en aquellas reuniones aburridas, cuando nos conocimos._

Draco volvió a repasar el texto, pasmado ante la lectura.

_"Tu sonrisa era como si saliera el sol en aquellas reuniones aburridas, cuando nos conocimos."_

Draco se preguntó si habría más cartas de ese tío. En la firma constaba su nombre, John James Roher, New Jersey. A Draco le sonaba este nombre, ¿no había recibido una igual hace poco? Sí, y creyó que era la que Potter había querido contestar a toda costa. De modo que Potter tenía una amistad con un Slytherin... extraño, y este Slytherin decía que nadie lo conocía bien, y que se vieron por primera vez en una aburrida reunión. Pero Draco conocía a todos los Slytherin de Hogwarts, y no había ningún James Roher, era evidente que utilizaba un sobrenombre. Intrigado, Malfoy trató de seguir leyendo, pero entonces el aparato muggle empezó a sonar. Olvidándose de que había entrado para escuchar esto, salió corriendo dejando el pergamino como lo encontró y vio a Dikki bailando en el piso al ritmo de la música, una muy diferente a la que él había escuchado. Pasó un tiempo hasta que la elfina notó su presencia, y entonces le dijo, sonriente:

—Cuando Harry se marcha, me gusta poner música.

Draco observó de nuevo sus ropas, un vestido que le cubría las mangas, color pastel, y en sus orejas, de nuevo, pendientes de otro color. Sólo había visto pendientes tan horteras en Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw, una rarita. Como Draco continuara mirándola, Dikki reaccionó:

—¿Aburrido, señor Malfoy? ¿Quiere pasar el tiempo con esta elfina?

Draco pareció ofendido.

—En mi familia nadie pasa el tiempo con los elfos domésticos.

Dikki no pareció afectada por el comentario. Sonrió y sus pendientes volvieron a agitarse.

—Ya sabe lo que dicen, nunca es tarde para cambiar.

Draco sonrió de forma irónica.

—No, gracias, me gusta cómo soy.

—Si usted no cambia, se perderá muchas cosas —insistió Dikki, en su natural espontaneidad—. ¿A que nunca ha jugado con un elfo doméstico al ajedrez?

Draco quedó pensativo por un momento. Recordó una vez, cuando era pequeño, y sus padres apenas le dedicaban tiempo porque no estaba en casa, quería jugar y no tenía hermanos, y tampoco amigos. Se le ocurrió jugar con uno de los elfos domésticos de la casa. Cuando su padre descubrió aquello, le dio una buena regañina y le dejó muy claro aquel día que los elfos sólo servían para estar en la cocina y hacer cualquier tarea doméstica. Draco se sintió humillado, pero aprendió la lección. Aprendió que tratándolos tan mal como lo hacía su padre conseguía recibir apoyo de ellos. Y Draco tenía que ser perfecto.

—¿Señor Malfoy, está pensando que no podría ganarme?

Pero su padre ya no estaba y pensándolo bien, su futuro tampoco. Draco asomó una sonrisa verdadera y contraatacó:

—Estoy pensando que podría destrozarte.

Dikki sonrió también y ambos se dirigieron a la última planta, a la buhardilla que Dikki había estado ordenando, con la condición de que, si Draco ganaba, él elegiría la comida. Dikki estuvo encantada y ambos estuvieron jugando durante varias horas. Naturalmente, Malfoy ganó las tres partidas, por lo tanto Dikki estaría dispuesta a cocinar lo que a él se le antojara. La elfina supuso que el joven aristócrata le haría cocinar bollos o tartas gigantes, pero él no pidió nada de eso, solicitó acelgas y crema de puerros. Y cuando todos estuvieron alrededor de la mesa y vieron el menú, la joven Tonks indicó:

—Hoy has escogido comida sana, me parece bien.

Malfoy sonrió y no dijo nada, pero contemplaba la cara de Harry Potter y era todo un poema. Al término de la comida, que todos engulleron sin protestar, Hermione se acercó a él.

—¿Cómo va eso, Draco? ¿Tu magia?

Draco miró a uno y otro lado, para ver si alguien les prestaba atención.

—Mal. No ocurre nada. ¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer, Granger? Estoy cansado de leer esos libros, hacer lo que dicen y no obtener resultado alguno.

Hermione se tornó pensativa.

—Um. La verdad, pensaba que teniendo contacto con objetos mágicos, te curarías.

—No estoy enfermo —dijo, fastidiado.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero —se defendió ella—. El otro día, Harry dijo que habíais ido a volar en escoba, ¿por qué no volvéis a hacerlo?

—No pienso pedirle nada a Potter.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y separó la corta distancia entre ella y Harry, que recogía la cocina, para decirle algo al oído. Algo que hizo que Potter lo mirase y se encogiera de hombros a su vez. Después le dijo algo más y Harry soltó un "sí, sí" un poco lacónico. Poco después, él y el Niño que Vivió se encontraban saliendo de la casa con la escoba de Harry.

—¿No se supone que nadie sabría nada de esto de volar con la escoba?

Harry ni lo miró.

—Nadie lo sabe, Hermione se enteró ayer, cuando discutimos.

—¿Y cómo es que nadie ha visto nada? Hemos pasado por delante de las narices de Lupin con ella. ¿También él te concede todos tus caprichos?

—Que no son tantos como los tuyos —añadió Harry mirándolo desafiante—. He hecho un encantamiento ocultador, por eso no ha visto que llevaba algo en la mano, como tampoco lo verán los muggles que nos encontremos en el metro.

—¿Ya has contestado a todos tus admiradores? —preguntó Draco, acordándose de esa extraña carta.

Harry se volvió para mirarlo con suspicacia.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Um. No sé, recibiste muchos regalos ese día y la otra vez yo te ayudé a contestar todas esas cartas. Como no me has dicho nada, supongo que estás decepcionado por haber perdido fans.

Harry sonrió, divertido.

—Oh, no, la mayoría son de amigos cercanos, así que son cartas que contesto con gusto y gente que me conoce bien, a quien no tengo que mentir. Por eso no te he dicho nada. ¿Te gustaba hacerlo?

—Me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con fastidiarte.

Los jóvenes se sonrieron antes de entrar en el metro muggle. Entre muggles apretados se sentaron y Draco lo intentó otra vez.

—Um, Potter.

El moreno se giró para mirarlo.

—De las cartas que has recibido, ¿hay alguna importante?

Harry lo miró sorprendido y soltó:

—Malfoy, si hay algo que quieras decirme, dilo ya.

Draco enmudeció. No podía decirle que había estado en su cuarto curioseando, y menos leyendo una carta. Buscó una salida.

—Verás, como recibiste tantos regalos, me preguntaba si tenías alguno interesante, ya sabes, algo que no pegue contigo y conmigo sí —como vio que Harry parecía creerse lo que decía, añadió—... algo, no sé, de Slytherin, por ejemplo.

Harry bajó la cabeza y pareció extrañamente callado.

—No me han hecho regalos caros que puedan interesarte —dijo, al fin.

Malfoy elevó el rostro. No insistiría más, pero por las respuestas dadas por Potter, no negaba que tuviera algún objeto de Slytherin ni tampoco quería hablar del tema, por lo visto. Se preguntó si ese Slytherin que le escribía la carta era de algún modo especial para Potter. La curiosidad lo mataría, su mente ahora estaba enfocada a averiguar qué coño pasaba por la mente de Potter cuando pensaba en ese chico. Si usara la legeremancia... pero claro, no podía.

—Eso, sin contar los que rompiste cuando cargaste conmigo como un muggle.

Draco se enfureció. Aquel era la peor comparación que cara-rajada podía hacerle. Juró que si añadía algo como "mago sin magia", lo pegaría sin arrepentimiento. Pero el resto del camino fue casi silencioso, hasta que llegaron de nuevo a aquella enorme planicie. Harry, sin decir nada y como la última vez, dejó a Draco en el suelo y se elevó, sintiéndose libre.

Después regresó y Draco montó junto a él, y esta vez tardaron mucho más en pisar el suelo. La sensación borró todas las preocupaciones del rubio, que bajó extasiado y con una sonrisa que hizo hasta al mismo Potter mirarlo con anhelo.

—Eres mucho más natural así, despeinado y contento —dijo Harry en toda su sinceridad y al rato se dio cuenta de su expresión. Para entonces Draco había sacado su peine, y lo deslizó despacio por sus cabellos.

Harry estaba frente a él observando la casual sonrisa del Slytherin, sus mejillas arreboladas, su respiración agitada. Harry Potter se excitó con esa imagen: su cabello era lo único desordenado, porque la levita del muchacho seguía impoluta, el cuello cuidadosamente colocado. Mierda, Draco Malfoy tenía tanta clase…

¿Qué le pasaba a Potter? Sentía su mirada taladrando la suya, y demasiado fija, demasiado… intensa.

Quiso insultar para deshacer el incómodo silencio.

—Potter, eres…

No pudo acabar la frase, el moreno se había acercado con tanta determinación que de repente sus ojos verdes estaban demasiado cerca. Una mano lo atrajo hacia él con violencia y la otra apretó su nuca y para cuando quiso respirar, Potter lo besaba con una fiereza absoluta. Draco se había quedado tan desconcertado que olvidó pestañear, olvidó dónde se encontraba y hasta su nombre. Sus fosas nasales sólo percibían el olor de Potter, que además no era igual al que había sentido cuando Granger se acercó a él. El olor de Potter era más varonil e intenso, mientras que el de la chica era dulce, casi ácido. Sintió un vaivén en la tripa y su olor mandó una descarga a su entrepierna.

"¿Por qué demonios comparo el beso de sangre-sucia con el del mugriento de Potter? Un momento… ¿por qué Potter me está besando?" Aturdido, Malfoy logró reunir fuerza suficiente para apartar al moreno de un empujón. Harry pareció captar lo que acababa de hacer y, jadeando, no pudo sostener su mirada. Tampoco esperó a que Malfoy lo pegara o lo reprendiese: se dirigió hacia su Saeta de Fuego, como si fuera el único escape posible y se adentró de nuevo en la ciudad, seguido por Malfoy, quien, ni por asomo haría ningún comentario sobre lo acontecido. Sólo tuvo una certeza: el chico de la carta debía ser algún amante de Potter, porque ahora, ya tenía claro que el chico era gay.

* * *

><p>Realmente, Malfoy no es homofóbico. En su época de estudiante, la sala común de Slytherin hervía de rumores que se extendían por doquier; incluso a él algún Slytherin le había propuesto algo. Draco sabía que era irresistible para ambos sexos e incluso saberse deseado por ellos hacía flotar su vanidad. También hablaba a veces con sus amigos cercanos de Slytherin, Nott y Blaise y éste último había tenido algunos desvaríos amorosos con chicos del castillo. Naturalmente, Draco declinó toda propuesta porque nunca había alguien lo suficientemente bueno para él. Pero nadie había ido tan lejos como para besarle como lo había hecho Potter. Nadie. Normalmente, le tenían miedo. Vaya insolente, qué atrevimiento. No debía haber dejado que lo hiciera, no debía. Ahora cara-rajada se haría ideas equivocadas. Pero Harry no hizo nada de eso; continuó con su vida normal, en lugar de darle vueltas a la cabeza al beso prohibido siguió saliendo clandestinamente a volar (sin ofrecerle a Draco ir con él), siguió riendo y saliendo con sus pobretones amigos y siguió siendo el dueño y señor de Grimmauld Place. Draco quiso evitarlo todo lo posible, y tanta rencilla antes acumulada entre ambos de repente se convirtió en un extraño y sospechoso silencio que alertó no sólo a Tonks y a Remus. Hasta el mismo Ron se dio cuenta.<p>

—Oye, Harry, ¿qué le has hecho a Malfoy? Ya no se mete contigo…

Harry lo miró, suspicaz.

—Quizá porque yo no me meto con él, Ron.

Ron abrió la boca desmesuradamente, sin creerse lo que oía.

—¿Y eso por qué? Te pegó.

—Yo también le pegué en quinto, en el campo de quidditch.

Ron asintió.

—¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de actitud?

—Soy maduro, Ron y me he dado cuenta de que no vale la pena seguir así. Algún día tenía que pasar, ¿no? Tratarnos como adultos y eso.

—Ya, pero… —Ron no estaba muy convencido.

Hermione intuyó que algo habría pasado entre ambos, pero no quiso preguntar. En cuanto a Dikki, estaba tan feliz que les hacía postres de vez en cuando. Un día, sin embargo, Hermione y Tonks vinieron del Ministerio y cuando todos estaban acabando de comer, anunciaron:

—Chicos, el Ministerio de Magia va a registrar todos los lugares donde habitamos para dar el paso final a la captura de mortífagos.

Todos miraron a Draco. Draco miró a Hermione y luego siguió comiendo.

—Nadie puede entrar en Grimmauld, Dumbledore es nuestro guardián —aclaró Ron.

Lupin se frotó la frente, tratando de encontrar una idea socorrida.

—Yo entré —aclaró Draco, desafiante.

—Teníamos instrucciones de Dumbledore de hacerlo si las cosas se ponían mal —explicó Lupin—. Antes de morir te ofreció protección, ¿no?

Draco recordó cuando apuntaba al viejo con su varita. La corta conversación con Dumbledore fue tratando de que el joven se arrepintiera de lo que fuese a hacer ofreciéndole protección a través de La Orden del Fénix.

—¿Cómo sabe eso, Profesor Lupin? ¿Le lanzó una orden mental?

—No, Malfoy, yo lo oí.

Draco se volvió y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Potter. Era la primera vez que lo miraba a los ojos después del beso y aquello causó de nuevo otra involuntaria descarga a su entrepierna que trató de ignorar.

—¿Tú? —espetó con desagrado—. ¿Tú presenciaste eso?

—También vi cómo bajaste la varita. No querías hacerlo.

El corazón de Draco comenzó a bombear deprisa. ¡Mierda! Potter había sido testigo de su debilidad… él creía estar solo en la torre con el viejo hasta que llegó Snape y el niño entrometido andaba por ahí…

Draco se levantó, alarmado y Hermione se acercó a él.

—Te agradecemos ese gesto. Fuiste muy valiente.

Draco recordó el miedo que sentía en aquellos momentos, siendo controlado por Voldemort, haciendo trabajitos para él; él había estado orgulloso de haber sido el elegido para comprobar que no quería hacer nada de eso, que su valentía no era tal, que sólo lo hacía por miedo, que de haber podido elegir… y aún así defendió su postura frente a Dumbledore, para darse cuenta de que al final iba a acabar repudiado por los suyos y oculto con los aurores… curiosa la forma que tiene de girar la rueda del destino.

—De cualquier modo, tendremos que buscar la forma de que deis un informe concluyente para que no entren —añadió Remus a las dos aurores—. Quizá Alastor…

Los demás volvieron a prestar atención a Remus, mientras Draco pudo tranquilizarse. Los ojos de Potter seguían mirándolo con alguna emoción; trató de ignorarlo comiéndose el postre.

—Alastor no puede decir que todo está limpio ni nosotros negar que miren en Grimmauld. Ya tenemos bastantes secretos con los otros aurores como para hacerlos sospechar más —atajó Tonks.

Ron observó la parsimonia con la que Draco comía sin apenas prestar atención a lo que ocurría y no pudo evitar decir:

—¿Tío, hablan de tu búsqueda y puedes quedarte tan tranquilo?

Draco comió la última cucharada, bebió agua y añadió, levantándose:

—¿Para qué? Al final haréis lo que os dé la gana sin preguntarme, así que no veo por qué tengo que estar atento a nada.

Harry sonrió. Inteligente Slytherin, por fin colaboraba.

Al término de la cena, Remus subió a hablar con el chico a su habitación.

—Esto es lo que haremos: harás la maleta. Habla con Dikki o Hermione para que te ayuden, te llevaré a un sitio donde jamás se presentará el Ministerio.

Draco elevó la barbilla.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Remus sonrió.

—¿Ahora le has cogido gusto a nuestra guarida?

—No, señor, se llama previsión. Quiero saber qué llevarme y qué no.

—Te llevarás todo en equipaje reducido —aclaró Remus—. Te acompañaré yo, saldremos de noche.

Draco suspiró y agarró el brazo de Lupin cuando éste se iba.

—¿Es consciente, señor… de que si me deja en cualquier sitio estaré doblemente en peligro?

Lupin se volvió, alarmado.

Draco hubiera querido no reconocer aquello; antes no hacía magia para no ser detectado pero si se encontraba con un mortífago estaba seguro de poder hacerlo; ahora sabía que no podría ejecutar ninguna de las dos posibilidades. Odiaba decirlo, pero dependía de ellos. Sin Granger, o Potter o incluso la comadreja a su lado, no habría oportunidad.

—Ahora no puedo hacer magia. No podré defenderme.

* * *

><p>Harry dejó el libro sobre la mesa, pensativo, tratando de parar el tembleque de sus manos. Después, bajó a la segunda planta.<p>

Draco entraba a su cuarto tras asearse cuando una voz lo sobresaltó.

—Malfoy.

El rubio se volvió para ver un extraño brillo en los ojos, un brillo que le recordó al beso. Oh, no, Merlín, no iría a besuquearle otra vez... Draco dio un paso atrás, por si acaso. Los mechones de su pelo estaban aún mojados y caían por el cuello.

—¿Estás asustado? —mal, Potter estaba acercándose, ignorando el lenguaje corporal de Draco. ¿Es que no cogía el mensaje? Te quiero lejos, Potter.

—Claro que no, idiota. ¿Por qué vas a asustarme? —pero siguió dando pasos hacia atrás a la vez que Harry los daba hacia delante.

—Yo no, los aurores. Te preocupa que te encuentren aquí.

—Lupin me llevará a otra guarida —y añadió una sonrisa burlona—. No me eches de menos, Potty.

Harry pestañeó, la respiración agitada, y alargó un brazo, pero fue parado por el chico.

—No toques, Potter. Te tomas confianzas que no deberías.

El chico pareció desilusionado, parando las manos a media distancia, como si su primera intención hubiera sido abrazarlo, o realizar algún contacto corporal.

—Sólo quería... —se frotó las manos, nervioso—, cuídate, Malfoy.

Draco pestañeó. Como no tenía nada que decirle, el moreno se giró para marcharse, murmuró algo por lo bajo y volvió a su habitación apresuradamente. Draco se llevó la mano al cabello, completamente seco. ¿Por qué Harry Potter le había secado el pelo? ¿Qué hacía Potter despidiéndose de él? Tenía la extraña sensación de que iban a enviarlo muy lejos y de repente, tuvo miedo.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

Y como ya estáis un poco aburridos de Grimmauld Place, nos iremos a otro escenario donde podamos darles más intimidad, jajajaja.

PRÓXIMA PARTE: EL REFUGIO


	15. El Refugio

_**Atención:**__ Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling y asociados. Sólo Dikki es mía._

_**Notas de la autora: **__¿A que soy puntual?__Simplemente daros las gracias porque a estas alturas sigáis la historia. Me estoy esforzando mucho en reescribirla y revisarla. ¡Y ya no tengo que actualizar pulsando línea por línea! No, ahora tengo otro motivo para perder la vista: mi libro electrónico, a través del cual me autoabastezco de Drarrys para sobrevivir…_

_Este capítulo es para geofranco, te lo dedico especialmente porque sé que te encanta Dikki._

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Después de vivir allí en no muy buenas condiciones, Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien ha incendiado lo que era su escondite—hogar, haciéndole imposible regresar. Tras ocultarse de mortífagos y aurores, su destino lo lleva a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Mientras la caza de mortífagos esté en auge, el rubio decide quedarse en Grimmauld Place. Ahora, Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita pero, por alguna razón, Draco no puede conjurar magia. Mientras trata de recuperarla, los aurores traen otra noticia: el mismo Ministerio registrará todas las casas buscando mortífagos para su encarcelamiento inmediato._

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE III: EL REFUGIO

CAPÍTULO 15: EL REFUGIO

* * *

><p>Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Grimmauld Place. En menos que se dice quidditch se había desaparecido del brazo de Remus Lupin para aparecer en mitad de una llanura llena de bosque, en el campo. Draco apenas veía sus manos y el frío le calaba los huesos. Guardaba su equipaje completo en una mochila tras aplicarle el hechizo "reducio". Remus lo jaló hasta que vieron una cabaña en mitad de la llanura, una cabaña con chimenea y con ladrillos de piedra, tan pequeña que Draco temió no caber él mismo en ella. Realmente, era el refugio usado por el licántropo para vivir en los días de luna llena, por tanto sólo tenía una cama en la habitación, un pequeño salón con un sofá usado, una mesa de café, un minúsculo aseo y nada más. Ninguna cocina, ni recibidor. Y hacía un frío de los mil demonios.<p>

—¿Qué pretende Lupin, que cace como un muggle?

El rubio aspiró con fuerza para notar la humedad del lugar y un olor a pino y ramas mojadas. Dejó la mochila sobre el sofá y se arrimó a las ventanas. Al menos, éstas estaban bien aisladas del frío del bosque. También había una chimenea, que Remus encendió enseguida con su varita. Draco no quiso pensar qué pasaría cuando se apagara y tuviera que hacerlo él al estilo muggle. No poder hacer magia es un asco.

—Oiga, Lupin.

El ex profesor lo miró mientras arreglaba sus sábanas.

—Cuando vuelva la luna llena, si yo estoy aquí, ¿dónde se esconderá?

Le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso no debe preocuparte. Tengo otros refugios.

—Si el Ministerio le cobrara todas las propiedades inmobiliarias sería usted pobre.

Remus se aproximó y dijo, sonriendo:

—Ahora ya sabes por qué no voy a la última moda.

Draco no pudo evitar reír. Sacó sus pertenencias minúsculas de su mochila y las puso en el suelo por orden de Lupin, quien apuntó a ellas con su varita, una a una, diciendo "engorgio" y todo volvió a su tamaño original.

—Siento que tengas que volver a deshacer la maleta —se disculpó el mago—. No quiero ausentarme mucho de Grimmauld Place. Acomódate, utiliza todo lo que gustes, practica con tu magia, estoy seguro de que este sitio te ayudará con esa tarea. Te enviaré un guardián para que te traiga comida y te ayude...

—¿Y qué pasa con la magia? Si consigo hacer algún hechizo aquí, me detectarán.

—Ah, no has de preocuparte por eso. Este sitio también tiene barreras. Naturalmente, no como las de Grimmauld, pero sí puedo decirte que el mago que las hizo efectuó un buen trabajo.

Draco elevó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Cómo iban a tener los aurores tantos lugares protegidos? Sin embargo, sabía que Lupin decía la verdad.

El bohemio ex profesor se acercó a él y le puso la mano en los hombros.

—Gracias por colaborar. Te avisaremos cuando puedas volver.

—Sé que me echará de menos. A todo el mundo le pasa —dijo Draco, jocoso, y siguió a Lupin a la salida para verlo desaparecerse.

El licántropo se volvió hacia su invitado señalándolo:

—Por cierto, Draco, no duermas con la chimenea encendida o morirás.

Draco hizo un gesto de desagrado. ¿Se creían que era idiota? Pero Lupin detectó ese gesto y lo enfrentó con la mirada; sí, sí, debía pensar en el episodio de la nieve, Draco Malfoy era un suicida; era como estar con Aberforth en Cabeza de Puerco cuando le escondía los cuchillos.

El humor era lo único que podía usar en esa situacíon. Ahora ni siquiera salir a la calle y ver muggles le entretendría porque ya no estaba en la ciudad, sino en el campo, y deducía que estaba solo en varios kilómetros a la redonda. El chico esperó a que el lugar se calentara un poco, y como era pequeño enseguida ocurrió; momento que aprovechó para meterse en la única cama. Se cubrió los pies con gruesos calcetines y cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada, se durmió.

Allí no le despertaría el grito de Dikki para comer, o la algarabía de los chicos bajando las escaleras; sin embargo, durante la noche jamás había silencio. Las criaturas nocturnas salían a cazar mientras los pájaros entonaban su cántico para dar paso luego a los mirlos, que anunciaban con su inquietante chillido a las 5.30 la cercanía del amanecer.

* * *

><p>Cuando Malfoy se levantó y su pie se posó en el frío suelo le vinieron a la mente imágenes primero de su casa, donde había crecido; segundo, de Grimmauld Place, donde se había protegido. Y él hace unos días había querido librarse de Potter, irónico. Al levantarse, tras vestirse con ropa de calle, vio que alguien había entrado dejando unos libros amontonados y unos paquetes de plástico que, por el olor, debía ser comida. Junto a todo esto había una nota:<p>

_"Hay un pequeño cajón junto al baño donde nunca entra el calor, deja ahí la comida para que se conserve en buenas condiciones. Para la comida caliente tienes un termo, en el pequeño armario junto al sofá. Sólo has de ponerlo junto al fuego y retendrá el calor. También te he dejado instrucciones de cómo perpetuar el fuego con un mechero al estilo muggle en una hoja y como ves te mando libros para que no te aburras..._

Cortesía Granger, dedujo el chico, y siguió leyendo:

_"...Si después de todo esto sigues llamándome sangre-sucia, Malfoy, te prometo una muerte dolorosa y lenta... Ah, por cierto, Harry insistió en que te enviara un espejo, y me hizo comprar uno bastante grande, dijo que no te serviría uno más pequeño. Por favor, lo he comprado yo, así que no lo muelas a golpes ni se te ocurra romperlo en un ataque de ira. Si lo haces, no me ofrezco voluntaria a volver a traerte sustento y le diré a Dikki que deje de preparar raciones extras para ti._

_No te preocupes, no es un regalo, ya lo descontaremos algún día de tu gran herencia, aquella que presumías tener en Hogwarts._

_Tu nueva amiga,_

_Hermione_

_PD: Puedes maldecirme ahora."_

Draco rió y leyó varias veces la carta. Era ingeniosa y atrevida. Después, se levantó para mirarse en el espejo de pie que ahora adornaba el saloncito. El material era resistente, pudo dar fe, y además alrededor de su forma danzaban varias serpientes ensortijadas.

—Brillante. Potter, creo que es la primera cosa en la que aciertas conmigo —se le borró la sonrisa al recordar el atrevimiento del moreno besándolo sin explicación alguna. No parecía preocupado, Draco no necesitaba una explicación, pero tampoco admitiría que le había gustado porque ni siquiera le correspondió.

Un ruido clamó su atención. Draco tocó su estómago para notar cómo sus tripas le pedían desayunar, así pues abrió uno de los recipientes cuadrados que Hermione le había traído y que muy amablemente Dikki había cocinado.

—Hum... huevos fritos y salchichas... —dijo Malfoy llevándose el plástico a la cara—. Huele tan bien... y oh, me han preparado zumo de calabaza, qué honor.

Draco se levantó y buscó el cajón junto al baño que le dijo Hermione, y allí dejó el resto de la comida. Por desgracia no había platos, buscó en la maleta para sacar el vaso y los cubiertos, y comió directamente del recipiente tras despejar la pequeña mesita junto a la puerta que parecía más una mesilla de noche que una mesa para comer. Sin embargo, la comida aún caliente le supo a gloria, no sabía si por haberse levantado a horas intempestivas para trasladarse o porque el campo, como había oído decir, te abre el hambre. En su mente apareció una imagen de todos los Weasleys correteando por el campo sin parar, y entonces entendió por qué eran tan glotones. Este entendimiento le hizo lanzar una sonora carcajada, que mitigó un poco la soledad en aquel sitio tan pequeño y viejo. Luego, se sentó en el sofá grande, lo más decente de toda la casa, y leyó hasta cansarse. Después se levantó y decidió practicar de nuevo con su varita.

La dulce sangre-sucia, oh, ya no debería llamarla así nunca más, le había incluido entre los libros de Artes Oscuras de la biblioteca Black, otros de hechizos primarios para que practicara con su varita. Así pues, cogió su trozo de madera de espino blanco y pelo de unicornio y siguió las indicaciones de los libros. Después, para ahogar su frustración de seguir sin magia, el joven comió un poco y salió al campo. El sol aún calentaba la tierra, pero la niebla cubría el lugar, haciéndosele imposible distinguir más allá. Draco se metió enseguida en la choza, asustado por los ruidos de la zona, donde probablemente habría zorros, lobos y otras bestias inmundas con las que él tenía que compartir el bosque. Era como estar viviendo como un exiliado. Aquel día fue una agonía. Se preguntó si todo aquello era lo que debía pagar por haber estado del lado del señor oscuro; trabajando como un muggle, rescatado por aurores, escondido sin poder hacer vida normal ni regresar a casa; sin sus padres; sin su magia; y solo en una choza en el peligroso bosque. Pensó en su padre, y sintió que podían estar viviendo días similares, él ahí, y Lucius en Azkaban, rodeado de dementores y encerrado en una celda. A las cuatro comenzó a anochecer y Draco, muy a su pesar y ya aburrido de leer y de matar el tiempo haciendo estúpidos juegos mentales, preparó la chimenea, cenó y se acostó, sólo que esta vez no pudo dormir. Imaginó estar en Hogwarts, en su cuarto de Slytherin, rodeado de sus amigos, de su gente, y tras varios intentos, logró caer en brazos de Morfeo.

¿Cuándo iban a visitarlo? Draco se aburría mortalmente, su segundo día no fue mejor y su magia seguía sin aparecer. A veces lograba levitar algún objeto, pero de forma tan débil que volvía a caer. El baño era tan frío que intentaba entrar lo menos posible. Se juró a sí mismo que si alguna vez salía de ese refugio, se encargaría de que ese sitio tuviera más facilidades, como una estufa, o una cocina, o una nevera. ¿Cómo aguantaba ahí Lupin sin todo eso?

En un momento en el que el joven se tumbó en el sofá, tras pensar qué haría para no quedarse oxidado sin tener que salir a correr por el campo, y así arriesgar su vida, vislumbró un bulto extraño en el mismo suelo. Alertado, se levantó para descubrir una trampilla, o lo que parecía una puerta hacia algún sitio. Acobardado y excitado al mismo tiempo, Draco usó todas sus fuerzas para tirar de la anilla de la puerta hacia arriba, para revelar un pasadizo hacia algún sitio. Por si acaso, dejó la trampilla abierta para no quedarse encerrado, aunque vio que también podía abrirse desde dentro, y bajó los numerosos escalones de madera que, al contacto con sus pies, rechinaban. Lo que encontró después de esas escaleras le hizo abrir los ojos tan desmesuradamente que temieron salírsele de las órbitas y cuando se acercó aún más, todo su miedo se disipó y en su lugar aparecieron una terrible nostalgia y alivio combinados.

Al fondo, y sobre una mesa de madera pegada a la pared, se amontonaban frascos, libros viejos, calderos, cuchillos, morteros, plantas mágicas, protecciones para cara, cuello y manos, en resumen, lo imprescindible para crear y fabricar pociones. Draco tocó todos y cada uno de estos objetos y descubrió un armario pequeño en el otro lado, junto a las escaleras, que contenía aún más cosas. Con estupor y tras ojear algunos libros y notas, pudo comprobar que el dueño de todo ello era sin duda, su padrino, Severus Snape. ¿Habría estado allí? Draco acarició las notas como si pudiera llevarse una parte de su adorado tutor con él y sacó algunas muestras del armario para comprobar frascos de pociones con las etiquetas "poción calmante", "poción regeneradora de huesos", "pócima para dormir", "esencia de díctamo", "esencia de murtlap" que aún llenaban las botellas. Con alivio, comprobó que también había bezoares, y dedujo que habría preparado todo aquello para Lupin y sus duras noches de luna llena. Aunque ahora, a él, es como si le hubiesen entregado el cielo. Porque no podía hacer magia, pero de pronto tenía un laboratorio de pociones con ingredientes suficientes para crear algunas más, e incluso llevarlas para sentirse protegido. Aquella noche, Draco Malfoy se acostó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Recuperar su magia pasó a un segundo plano, porque sí, él siempre había sido bueno en encantamientos, pero es aún mejor en pociones. Tras desayunar al día siguiente lo primero que hizo fue bajar al laboratorio, y se puso manos a la obra. Había tantas cosas que no sabía qué preparar, así que se decidió por hacer una simple poción para heridas. Pasó mucho tiempo ojeando los libros de pociones avanzadas que había allí, tratando de comprobar si había suficientes ingredientes para todas ellas, pero los ingredientes eran insuficientes. Más le valía a La Orden suministrarlo o tendría duración limitada. Mientras el sol estaba en lo alto, se decidió a correr un poco. El ejercicio le vendría bien, al menos para no oxidarse, aunque se aseguró de no alejarse demasiado de la casa. Aquella salida le serviría para encontrar arañas sobre las piedras de la choza, que las recolectó enseguida en un frasquito, y escarabajos, que corrieron la misma suerte. Cuando volvía a la casa, alertado, descubrió a un pequeño ser abriendo la puerta.

—La elfina de Granger...

Corrió hacia la puerta, y casi la empuja en el proceso. Dikki se volvió y sonrió al ver a Malfoy impecable con su habitual porte aristocrático.

—¡Señor Malfoy!

—Ya era hora —dijo éste, sorprendido por el recibimiento, y dejó a un lado el frasquito con los insectos muertos.

—¿Está bien? Le he traído comida...

Malfoy la miró, sin saber qué decir, mientras Dikki desenvolvía otros recipientes de plástico llenos a rebosar. Luego, despacio, se giró hacia el muchacho, que se había dejado caer sobre el mullido sofá.

—Podrías quedarte aquí para ayudarme con las cosas de la casa —dijo el chico de repente, porque estaba empezando a acumularse polvo y no lo quería limpiar.

Dikki, alisando su vestido verde botella, se arrimó al sofá.

—Esta elfina se siente muy contenta si ese es su deseo, pero he de decir que tengo otras órdenes, así que no podré quedarme mucho rato.

—Lo imaginaba —murmuró Draco, y extendió su mano—. Bueno, vete con el rabo entre las piernas, entonces.

—No tengo rabo. ¿En quién piensa, señor?

Draco le lanzó lo primero que tuvo a mano, un pisapapeles, que Dikki paró en el aire con su magia, y sonrió, levitándolo de nuevo hacia su antiguo lugar.

La elfina se paseó hasta quedar bajo su vista. Ahí, alzó su cabeza de tal manera que él la viese desde arriba.

—Acabo de llegar, así que me quedaré un rato —y dicho esto, se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

Hubo silencio, hasta que el rubio quiso preguntar cómo andaba todo por Grimmauld.

—Oh... bien, como siempre —la respuesta de Dikki no fue muy convincente, y el chico lo advirtió.

—¿Ya ha registrado la casa el Ministerio?

—Mi ama dice que vendrán esta semana, pero no sabe el día. Quizá se aplace o se atrase. Esta elfina no tiene mucha más información, las órdenes son que me ocupe de usted.

Draco elevó la vista. No, nadie en su sano juicio le contaría a un elfo cosas de aurores; de hecho, sospechaba que ni siquiera Granger le hubiera dado demasiados detalles a Dikki. Hermione y su prima podrían ir por ahí regodeándose de saber más que los propios aurores en misión de búsqueda, pero seguro que todo era falso. De todos modos, sabía que el Ministerio le tenía un respeto considerable a Dumbledore. Seguro que Grimmauld Place se salvaba de ser inspeccionada.

—¿Qué hace Granger? ¿Y el licántropo?

—Mi ama está muy ocupada y Lupin está contento.

—¿Por qué iba a estar contento Lupin?

Dikki basculó a uno y otro lado.

—Oh, bueno, está enamorado.

Draco alzó las cejas.

—Usted... ¿se ha enamorado alguna vez? —Draco la miró, con los ojos entrecerrados. Dikki entendió que no era una pregunta adecuada. Se disculpó enseguida—. Oh, no tiene que responder si no quiere.

Pero Draco llevaba varios días solo, y al igual que en su mansión, cuando le dejaban solo no tenía más remedio que hacer dos cosas: o humillar a los elfos domésticos, costumbre adquirida gracias a su padre, o hablar con ellos; y desde que Dikki le había traído comida y además dependía de ella para cualquier cosa, más le valía elegir la segunda opción. Draco no era tonto, ahora necesitaba compañía.

—Supongo.

—¿Puedo preguntar de quién se enamoró, o seré muy atrevida?

—Eres atrevida —contestó Draco ante el sobresalto de ella—. No debes tocarte los pies, es de mala educación.

—Oh. ¿De verdad? ¿Le incomoda?

—Es una regla de educación para personas y elfos. De hecho, para mí ya es una falta de educación que estés sentada a mi lado, pero no diré nada.

—Ya lo ha dicho —observó, con voz cantarina—. Si el señor Malfoy lo prefiere, puedo sentarme en el suelo.

Draco se frotó la frente; a veces no entendía cómo la elfina era capaz de hacerlo sentir culpable.

—No trates de manipularme, porque te ganaré.

—¿Le gustaron mis guisos?

—Eran decentes.

Dikki juntó las manos enarbolando una enorme sonrisa.

—Ah, Dikki está contenta. A Dikki se le paga por su trabajo, y sería una deshonra si Dikki no cumpliera con sus deberes, ya que le es recompensado.

Draco la miró, atónito.

—¿Te pagan? ¿Cuánto?

—30 galeones al mes.

La mandíbula del rubio cayó, dejando su boca abierta de par en par.

—¿Quién te paga eso?

—Harry Potter, señor, me da 20 y el resto me los obsequia mi ama.

Draco miró hacia el techo, incrédulo ante lo que oía. ¡El mundo está loco, ahora, hasta se paga a los elfos domésticos!

—¡Qué insensatez!

—¿Perdone?

—¡Es muy poco! Yo que tú exigiría más a Potter. Lo haces todo en su casa. Qué vergüenza...

La elfina rió.

—Oh, a mí me parece suficiente, debe saber que ahora mismo soy rica en el mundo de los elfos. Cuando se apruebe la P.E.D.D.O., movimiento promovido por mi ama, espero que todos estén a mi altura, no me gustaría ser más que nadie.

—Lees y escribes, destacarás aunque no quieras —recordó Draco mirándose las uñas.

—Oh, estoy segura de que con el tiempo, la P.E.D.D.O. también acogerá esa habilidad para que a los elfos nos eduquen.

—¿Qué es eso de la P.E.D.D.O.? —inquirió Malfoy, curioso.

—Una asociación que está poniendo en marcha mi ama en el Ministerio. Quiere que los elfos seamos dignos, que se nos reconozca nuestro trabajo. Si me pregunta, la verdad es que yo no estaba mal como esclava, pero recibir un sueldo y que además puedas comer en la misma mesa que los magos, desde luego es una miel que todos queremos probar.

—Agggh —se asqueó Draco, pero no le extrañó que Granger estuviera dando luz verde a todo eso.

—Pero, hablemos de usted. ¿Se encuentra bien aquí? ¿Ha tenido algún problema?

Draco sonrió, burlón. Esa elfina hubiera durado horas en su mansión; el tiempo justo en el que Lucius la hubiera escuchado hablar.

—Bueno, no hay calefacción y tengo que encender la fogata como un vulgar muggle; además, la zona está llena de monstruos salvajes que salen por la noche y aúllan, y quién sabe qué más criaturas grotescas —naturalmente, Draco habría oído algunos lobos o zorros salvajes, pero pensó que tal como estaba podría exagerarlo un poco—. Ah, y no puedo conjurar hechizos de frío para la comida. No imagino cómo tus recompensados guisos no se pudren en el cajón; sin hablar de las sábanas rasposas y el colchón blandurrio donde me toca dormir.

—Suena como si nos echara de menos —sonrió Dikki, gustosa.

—Mi casa es lo que echo de menos —dijo Draco, fastidiado—. No vivir en una casa que se cae a pedazos llena de locos aurores que pagan a los elfos con lo que ellos llaman "trabajo".

Dikki rió, disfrutando de la compañía.

—Es usted muy divertido, señor. Dice cosas que no siente.

Draco se tragó las ganas de estrangular a la elfina.

—Toda mi ropa está hecha un asco porque no hay armario —añadió, furioso, contemplando las arrugas de su camisa.

—Al menos tiene la suerte de conservar algunas de sus cosas. ¿Sabe usted que mi ama Granger tuvo que lanzarle un hechizo desmemorizante a sus padres para salvarlos de la redada que organizó el Ministerio?

Draco la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué hizo eso?

—Para protegerles. Si la olvidaban a ella, no importaría que fuesen interrogados, ¿entiende?

Draco tuvo escalofríos; sin saber por qué, o como si aquello formara parte de alguna premonición futura, se imaginó a su padrino Severus desmemoriado incluso por él mismo después de que hubiera dejado a salvo a Draco en Cabeza de Puerco para no revelar su paradero. Luego, desconociendo su propia identidad, vagaría por las calles hasta que algún siervo del señor Oscuro lo encontrara y lo matara. Por eso Draco no había sabido nada de él hasta el momento. Empezó a hiperventilarse. Aquello empezaba a tener mucho sentido y él no quería pensar en eso.

—¿Le pasa algo? Se ha puesto lívido —Dikki se acercó a él con cuidado, temiendo no ser bienvenida.

Draco no pudo más. Le mataba el no saber, y ahí, con las pociones de Severus, sentía como si estuviera cerca de él, como si lo estuviese ultrajando por usar sus cosas... y sollozó con las manos sobre la cara. Dikki se quedó tan impresionada que no supo qué hacer, aparte de encender una fogata y quedarse ahí, a su lado, en silencio.

* * *

><p>La elfina elevó al muchacho rubio que había caído al sofá agotado por los lloros para depositarlo con cuidado sobre la cama estrecha, único colchón para tumbarse en aquel refugio alejado del mundo. Retiró el pelo de su cara y lo arropó con cariño, como si se tratara de la misma Hermione. Dikki empezaba a entender al mortífago, a pesar de que no supo por qué comenzó a llorar cuando ella le contó aquello. Quizá no había hecho bien, pero, le incomodaba a veces que Malfoy se quejara tan a menudo cuando mucha gente del mundo mágico había sufrido y perdido lo indecible. Le molestaba su soberbia. Y entonces imaginó como habría sido en Hogwarts, rodeado de todos los amigos posibles y siendo ruin con aquellos débiles o desvalidos, tal como le había contado un día el amo Weasley. Y comprendió por qué Harry y él peleaban constantemente. El deseo de destacar de Malfoy contrastaba tanto con los deseos de Harry de pasar desapercibido. Y sin embargo... sólo era una coraza. Para evitar que le perdieran el respeto, para hacerse un nombre, para ser como Lucius Malfoy. Quizá llorase por eso, porque su padre estuviera en Azkabán. Como fuera, Dikki ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, por lo que tras dar varias vueltas por la casa, salió por la puerta apagando la chimenea y se desapareció.<p>

Draco despertó a mitad de la noche, sudoroso, sin duda tras haber tenido una horrible pesadilla que no quiso recordar. Fuera, los lobos aullaban otra vez. Pensó en las barreras del refugio, posible obra de Severus Snape e intentó volverse a dormir, sin éxito. No sabía qué hora era, ¿quizá las ocho, las nueve? Había estado llorando tanto tiempo y durmiendo otro tanto más que había perdido la noción de las horas. Dikki se había marchado, nada que pudiera sorprenderlo. Además, aún llevaba su ropa de calle, más arrugada por haber estado durmiendo con ella. Sin embargo, comprobó con estupor que la elfina había arreglado la casa, probablemente, con su magia, pues tanto el suelo como el baño se veían resplandecientes. Como dormir le era imposible, Draco levantó la trampilla para bajar al laboratorio y allí estuvo leyendo y preparando pociones un buen rato, hasta cansarse de remover y desbrozar, de machacar y cortar.

Dos largos días después su magia no progresaba, pero en lugar de eso estaba convirtiéndose en el antiguo maestro de pociones que solía ser en clase, siguiendo las instrucciones, leyendo tutoriales y libros de consulta, recuperando una parte de sí mismo, lo cual le llenó de satisfacción. Aquella noche se acostó muy pronto tras engullir el poco alimento que ya le quedaba. Ya no le preocupaba la fogata, la apagaba al dormir porque ya sabía encenderla sólo con los artilugios muggle, e incluso había salido un poco los dos días de atrás para dar un paseo por la zona y ver qué lo rodeaba. Draco dormía cuando se escucharon unos terribles ruidos afuera. Luego, el joven se despertó para escuchar como si alguien estuviera siendo torturado. Comenzó a sudar, y apretó las sábanas contra él. Contuvo la respiración, pero los gritos siguieron sonando, y no eran gritos de animal esta vez: era alguien chillando de dolor. Draco reunió tras un rato el suficiente valor para incorporarse y apretar la varita contra su pecho, en un reflejo instintivo de protección. Si los gritos seguían durante la noche, podía decirle adiós a su descanso. Harto de no hacer nada, se levantó, en pijama, y curioseó por la ventana, sin éxito, así pues, abrió la puerta poco a poco, una puerta vieja de madera que rechinó al ser abierta con tanta delicadeza. Una puerta que una vez que se abrió de forma considerable le mostró a menos de cinco metros del suelo un bulto tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Draco tenía que ayudarlo, pero parecía paralizado. Sus piernas y rodillas temblaban tanto que no podía dar un paso más y sus ojos se posaban en el bulto agonizante que ahora dejaba de gritar porque, tal vez, se estaba muriendo.

"Vamos, Draco", se animó él mismo y consiguió dar varios pasos. De repente, el bulto se había quedado quieto. Demasiado quieto. ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Y si aquello lo engañaba para hacerle acercarse y era un mortífago sediento de su sangre-pura y lo atacaba? Draco cerró los ojos y echó a correr hacia el herido y cuando se aproximó y vio su cara, su mente se quedó en blanco:

Harry Potter yacía, moribundo, a varios metros de su choza, totalmente inconsciente.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Harry? ¿Será todo una trampa?

¡Nos leemos el viernes, chics!


	16. Salvando al Niño que Vivió

_**Atención:**__ Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, todo de J.K. Rowling y asociados. _

_**Notas de la autora: **__Bueno, récord de comentarios, 24 en total, ¡muchas gracias! Y como tengo los mejores lectores y sé que estáis un poco ansiosos, este capítulo lo he hecho extra-largo. Por fin sabremos si Harry es Harry y qué leches ha pasado. _

_Y por Merlín, paciencia con el cabello de Draco... _

_Reviewers a los que no he podido responder por no haber link: alex, gracias por leer y me encanta que te guste el fic. Un abrazo._

_Ah, se me olvidaba, hay alguien que quiere hablar:_

_DIKKI: Qué grandes comentarios, amos lectores. Gracias por dirigirlos a esta elfina. Dikki hará un enorme pastel. ¿Sabor? ¿Chocolate, frambuesa, arándano, limón? Hay para todos._

_Por favor, decidme qué sabor preferís._

_Este episodio quiero dedicarlo a Laiaa, porque lee un montón y espera con alegría las actualizaciones. Un abrazo, flor._

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Después de vivir allí en no muy buenas condiciones, Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien ha incendiado lo que era su escondite—hogar, haciéndole imposible regresar. Tras ocultarse de mortífagos y aurores, su destino lo lleva a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Mientras la caza de mortífagos esté en auge, el rubio decide quedarse en Grimmauld Place. Ahora, Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita pero, por alguna razón, Draco no puede conjurar magia. Los aurores lo han puesto a salvo en una cabaña en el campo al enterarse de que el mismo Ministerio registrará todas las casas buscando mortífagos. Mientras Draco trata de recuperar su magia, Harry Potter se aparece frente al Refugio, inconsciente y moribundo._

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE III: EL REFUGIO

CAPÍTULO 16: SALVANDO AL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ.

* * *

><p>De cómo Draco lo llevó hasta el sofá sin magia, no lo recuerda. Trató de diagnosticar con ayuda de su sangre fría qué demonios le pasaba, y para ello tuvo que hacer un repaso visual de todo su cuerpo, palpando algunos lugares para hacerse idea del daño que podría haber sufrido. Sus gafas estaban rotas, y Draco se las quitó con cuidado, dejándolas sobre la chimenea. Un suave toque en el centro del pecho le mostró que tenía pulso, pero muy débil. Le subió la sudadera horrenda que llevaba, para comprobar que todo andaba en su sitio. Una palpación en la zona del abdomen no le reveló datos mucho más interesantes, por lo que bajó hacia sus piernas. Una de ellas estaba abierta en dos, y Draco se dio la vuelta al contemplar el fémur a través de sangre coagulada. La otra pierna no parecía haber sufrido daños, salvo algún que otro golpe y evidentemente, el pantalón del moreno estaba rasgado y lleno de polvo, señal de que tenía que haberse arrastrado desde donde llegó, apareciéndose, hasta su choza. Draco fue corriendo hacia el laboratorio y pensó, por una vez, que iba a poder ser útil; no podía curarle con magia, y difícilmente lo hubiera podido hacer con esas heridas, así que alcanzó a coger la poción para heridas graves y trató de deslizarla por la garganta del Gryffindor, para descubrir con estupor, que aún debía despertarlo si quería que se la tomara.<p>

—¡Eh, Potter! —lo zarandeó, consciente del latido de sus propias pulsaciones, bastante salvajes—. ¡Eh, Potter, despierta! ¡Mierda, despierta!

Una vez, Blaise le contó que había un método muggle para volver a la vida a los que estaban inconscientes, insuflando aire dentro del pecho con su propia boca, pero Draco no recurriría a ese método tan estúpido mientras tuviera sus propias pociones. Además, recordó que sólo podría hacerlo si Potter estuviera sin pulso, y no era el caso. Nervioso, volvió a mover al moreno, colocó un cojín bajo sus pies, le aflojó los vaqueros con dedos trémulos. Las espesas pestañas se movieron y Draco se encontró hipnotizado por unos ojos verdes. Demonios, ¿por qué Potter escondía esos ojos tras unas horribles gafas? Tragó saliva, recuperó su sangre fría y ordenó a Harry que bebiera. El moreno no parecía haberse ubicado aún, pero ejecutó el gesto reflejo de tragar el líquido. La poción hizo su efecto de forma inmediata: cerró las heridas de su pierna como si le hubieran dado puntos invisibles. Draco respiró, aliviado, y luego se dio cuenta de que el chico seguía ido, respirando, y además tenía unos extraños espasmos cada cinco minutos. Sólo conocía un hechizo que hiciera eso, y se trataba de Magia Oscura.

—Oh, mierda, Potter, no me digas que... No me digas que te han lanzado un "_epileptĭcus_ _constans"..._

Un sudor frío recorrió la columna del joven Malfoy. Sólo los mortífagos usaban ese hechizo, y dudaba mucho de que en Hogwarts alguien hubiera hablado de él; quizá ni Granger lo conociera. Draco se frotó los ojos, Potter tenía todos los síntomas de tener ese hechizo de magia oscura; lo de la pierna había sido otra cosa, algo mucho más sencillo, pero el "epileptĭcus constans" era otra historia. Además, empezó a pensar que sólo Snape sabría curar eso. Y Snape no estaba, y Potter necesitaba ayuda inmediata, o su cerebro comenzaría a entrar en coma.

—Mierda, hay que llevarlo a San Mungo.

Draco se levantó y fue de un lado a otro, pensando en cómo llamar a Lupin o a Granger, a su prima Tonks, o incluso a ese raro del ojo de cristal, y gritó sus nombres, en vano. Entendió que nadie iría, nadie ayudaría, porque quizá nadie se había enterado de este acontecimiento, así que se sentó a mirar a Potter, a mirar su triste final, porque quizá moriría ahí, a su lado. Irónico, pensó Draco, pero luego lo asaltó otra duda: ¿dónde demonios había estado Harry Potter para que alguno de los mortífagos lo hubiera encontrado? ¿Quizá se había ido a volar y alguien lo había visto? El tiempo pasaba pero los espasmos de Harry no menguaban. Además, se empezó a poner azul.

—Mierda, tiene cianosis.

Cianosis, coloración de la piel debido a falta de oxígeno. Sí, sabía muy bien qué era eso, pero no cómo curarlo. Podía curiosear en los armarios de Snape, pero si se equivocaba y le daba una poción errónea... sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas estaban mojadas: estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad por la posibilidad de perder a Harry Potter. Enseguida recordó a Severus y su admirable temple cuando algo grave ocurría y había que actuar ya.

—No puedo dejarlo morir, no puedo... tengo que intentar algo.

Draco levantó el libro de Artes Oscuras que le había regalado Granger y pasó las páginas con dedos trémulos tratando de encontrar el hechizo. Lo hizo, y leyó apresuradamente, y en el libro daba una forma de contrarrestar esos síntomas: el bezoar no servía, como Draco había supuesto, había que conseguir una poción calmante y mezclarla con raíz de asfódelo y esencia de murtlap. Tras bajar trastabillando las escaleras, hurgar en el armario para comprobar, con sorpresa, que tenía todos los ingredientes y coger uno de los calderos del laboratorio, Draco mezcló a toda prisa, diciendo:

—No podrían haberte echado otro hechizo, maldito Potter. Si no me pones a prueba no te quedas a gusto, ¿eh? Y además, ¿cómo tienes tanta maldita suerte? ¿Has tomado Felix Felicis?

Y en eso estaba en lo cierto, porque Harry Potter había tenido mucha suerte; primero, por haberse aparecido ahí y luego porque Draco lo hubiese encontrado y hubiera sabido qué demonios le ocurría. Cuando Draco deslizó la poción por la garganta del Gryffindor y lo miró con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora para ver cuál sería el desenlace, los espasmos comenzaron a parar, y entonces Harry empezó a respirar regularmente, y su cerebro volvió a oxigenarse otra vez, dándole el aspecto de una persona sana. Draco se dejó caer en el suelo, le temblaban las piernas. Luego sonrió, puro orgullo instalado en su cara, porque había salvado la vida del Niño que Vivió y eso supondría alguna recompensa.

Cuando Harry despertó, sentía un calor agradable en la cara. Sus ojos comenzaron a enfocar hasta ver pegotes borrosos de una chimenea ardiendo y un chico a los pies del sofá, sentado cerca de sus piernas, vestido con algún pijama muy caro, y de cabello rubio. Rubio platino.

—Ma... Malfoy...

Aquellas palabras lograron sacar al rubio de la lectura del libro que tenía entre manos; se acercó y se acuclilló ante él, bastante fastidiado.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras, Potter.

Harry trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, preocupante.

—No vas a levantarte ahora, imbécil. Tienes que descansar, te he dado una poción calmante muy fuerte y tendrás que estar acostado varias horas.

—No... veo —fue el lamento del chico, que hizo que Draco tuviera que levantarse y agarrar sus gafas con un cristal roto.

—Toma, cuatro ojos.

Harry pareció calmarse al visualizar por fin la habitación, y también la cara de Malfoy sobre él, mirándolo con fastidio y alivio al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada... oh, sí, la misión, y cuando se había colado por uno de los refugios de los mortífagos lo habían alcanzado con un hechizo importante. Después echó a correr y otro hechizo lo golpeó; Hermione había corrido hacia él para auxiliarlo, y muy asustada, le había sugerido que se desapareciese. De modo que lo había conseguido. Pero su pierna... Harry la miró, y no notó que hubiera destrozos en ella.

—Malfoy, ¿estamos solos?

El otro lo miró, burlón.

—Para mi desgracia, sí. ¿Te acuerdas de quién eres, cómo te llamas?

Harry apenas asintió, confundido. Si estaban en la choza de Remus, si había conseguido desaparecerse, eso significaba que Malfoy le había curado la pierna.

—Eeeh... tengo sed —dijo, de pronto.

—¡Oye, Potter, no soy tu chacha! —dijo Malfoy y procedió a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá sin hacerle ni caso.

Pero Harry, obstinado como era costumbre, trató de deslizarse fuera del sofa, movimiento que vio el Slytherin a pesar de haber vuelto a su libro.

—¡Eh! No vas a volver a caerte, porque no puedo levantarte, ¿entiendes? ¡Quédate ahí, maldita sea!

Al poco rato, Malfoy llegó con un vaso de agua. Su vaso. Después tendría que desinfectarlo.

—Ya. ¿Contento?

Harry apuró con avidez el líquido, de repente tan sabroso y que conseguía oxigenar su cerebro. Se mojó un poco la sudadera, pero no le importó. Estaba vivo. Vivo y a salvo, aunque estuviera encerrado con Malfoy en la choza de Remus en mitad de la nada. Y, como si aquel fuera un pensamiento tranquilizador, volvió a quedarse dormido, con el vaso de Malfoy entre sus manos.

Harry se incorporó, palpándose la pierna izquierda, ahora sana, y tratando de moverla antes de salir del sofá. No parecía tener los huesos rotos, menos mal. Resopló, se sentía sudoroso y cansado. Retiró la manta, se arregló la ropa, se levantó con cuidado, acercándose a la ventana, aún cojeando, para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de amanecer.

* * *

><p>La casa estaba en silencio, salvo algunos pájaros gorjeando fuera. Desde allí podía ver un bulto en la cama en la única habitación del refugio. A mediados de febrero aún hacía frío y se acusaba más al estar situados en mitad de un bosque, por lo que Harry buscó su varita para encontrarla en su pantalón y encendió la chimenea. Después de un rato mirando las llamas, Harry agradeció el calor. Malfoy seguía durmiendo, ajeno a todo, y Harry aún se preguntaba cómo el capullo había sido capaz de curarle la pierna. Se alivió al saber que sus huesos no estaban rotos, o hubiera tenido que pasar el resto de los días tirado en una cama, bebiendo esa asquerosa poción crecehuesos, en caso de que alguien lo hubiera llevado a San Mungo. Y recordó la mentira.<p>

Cuando Malfoy vino al refugio con Lupin, la Orden del Fénix se reunió al completo para llevar a cabo una importante misión: rescatar a Severus Snape de sus captores, después de una extensa investigación por parte de Alastor Moody. Cuál sería su sorpresa al localizar el escondite de los mortífagos para comprobar si el profesor se ocultaba allí, cuando parecía que los estuvieran esperando. Harry estaba preocupado por Hermione, Lupin, Tonks y los demás aurores, porque no sabía si habían llevado a cabo la misión ni si habían alcanzado a Snape, pero a juzgar por el tiempo que había pasado, supuso que debían haberse vuelto a esconder en donde quiera que fuese, o bien alguno de ellos podría haber sido capturado, algo que no quiso ni pensar.

¿Cómo averiguar dónde estaban para volver? Además, tampoco quería ir a Grimmauld por si alguien estuviera esperando por las inmediaciones. No, no debía moverse de donde estaba, o sería difícil que lo encontraran. Hermione sabía que él estaba allí, en El Refugio, y además, en caso de que les hubiera pasado algo, él tendría que responder por Malfoy, que continuaba creyendo que el Ministerio iba a registrar la casa. Ah, se sentía tan inútil sin Hermione... Harry se levantó a duras penas, tratando de buscar algo que comer, localizando las pequeñas provisiones de Malfoy en una especie de improvisada alacena junto al baño. Sacó un pequeño utensilio de plástico que olía deliciosamente a lasaña de carne y lo arrimó al fuego, metiéndolo en un caldero situado junto a la chimenea. También había cogido prestado el tenedor verde grabado con las iniciales DM en el mango, y en menos de varios minutos, se encontró devorando la comida. Así lo pilló Draco, que de pie junto a él, en pijama, puso esa cara amarga de siempre para decir:

—Es de mala educación comer sin esperar a los demás.

Harry elevó la vista y lo ignoró, y acabó su ración, lo que enfureció aún más a Draco.

—¡Eh, te estoy hablando!

—Buenos días... Malfoy —logró articular Harry con una sonrisa muy falsa.

—Buenos días, buenos días, y te estás comiendo mi desayuno... descarado.

—Hay más ahí —dijo Harry—. Se llama compartir. Coge algo tú también.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero fue hacia el baño para ducharse y vestirse y poco después había cogido otro de los recipientes de plástico que contenía fruta y tras sentarse en el sofá lo fue vaciando poco a poco.

—¿Qué pasó ayer, Malfoy? ¿Dónde me encontraste? —preguntó el moreno frente a la chimenea.

Draco acabó de masticar para decir:

—Creo que las preguntas aquí debo hacerlas yo. ¿Qué demonios hacías ayer por la noche tirado en el suelo, cerca de la casa? ¿Y con hechizos de magia oscura?

Harry no podía decir nada. No, aún no podía decir nada y menos a Draco. Primero, le saltaría a la yugular, lo dejaría malherido otra vez y después se iría de Grimmauld en cuanto tuviera ocasión. No, le mentiría.

—Eeeeh... me perseguían mortífagos...

—¿En serio? ¿Jugabas al escondite con ellos?

Harry se levantó, un poco harto.

—Si vas a ser mordaz todo el rato paso de hablar contigo.

Draco pareció divertido, dejando el recipiente vacío sobre la mesa de café.

—Aaah, mira, yo te salvo la vida, y me contestas como si no tuviera derecho a saber nada.

No lo tienes, pensó Harry. Ni lo tendrás, no contaré nada.

—Digamos que estaba en un sitio que no debía... perdona, pero no recuerdo nada más.

—Oh, entonces no lo hice bien, tu cerebro se ha volatilizado... tanto mejor, así dejas de ser fastidioso.

Draco se levantó y fue hacia el baño para lavar su tenedor. Harry lo siguió, observando su coleta anudada con un lazo negro.

—Malfoy, si de verdad me salvaste la vida... gracias.

Draco se volvió para ver al chico apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Se veía hecho unos zorros: la sudadera muggle estaba sucia y sus pantalones llenos de barro. Además, una de las perneras estaba hecha jirones.

—Cámbiate y diles a los demás que me traigan más comida, se ha acabado.

Harry lo miró, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Draco paró de fregar para decir:

—¿Quieres quedarte?

—¿Es un problema para ti?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, retadores. Después, Draco le quitó la mirada y siguió fregando:

—No puedo imaginar que haya una razón para la que puedas querer estar conmigo.

Harry hizo una mueca. No es que quisiera estar allí con Malfoy, para nada. Solos, con posibilidad de que ocurriese algo, y con una cama. "Es sólo que, ahora, no es buena idea volver a Grimmauld Place."

—Y no quiero. Pero no estoy en condiciones de desaparecerme. La pierna me duele y también todo el cuerpo. No voy a arriesgarme.

—Claro. Y seguro que el licántropo y los demás no saben que has ido a cazar mortífagos. No querrás que se enteren. San Potter y su predilección por saltarse las normas.

Harry dejó que el rubio sospechara aquello; era mejor eso que llegase a la conclusión de que habían ido a buscar a su padrino en una misión de rescate.

Draco acabó de limpiar el tenedor y pasó junto a él, altivo.

—Bueno, me da igual lo que hagas, sólo quiero que te duches. Hueles mal. Y tu ropa apesta.

Harry agradeció la ducha. Y también el hecho de que en el baño hubiera más de una toalla, seguramente el señorito Malfoy no hubiera soportado tener que compartir la suya. El olor a jabón y a limpieza lo tranquilizó un poco y lo ayudó a serenarse. Fregó sus ropas con magia y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía ponerse así los pantalones, cogería un resfriado. Y ni hablar de pedirle ropa a Malfoy, era una batalla perdida, de modo que salió y se dirigió hacia el gran espejo para contemplar su imagen. Trató de arreglarse un poco el pelo con el peine, sin éxito.

—No te molestes, no creo que puedas mejorar nada...

Se volvió para ver a Malfoy vestido con una camisa negra de botones color plata y unos pantalones de vestir grises. No tenía nada que decir, él estaba siempre tan impecable... la guerra no había derrumbado el orgullo Malfoy. Para nada.

—Si no soy agradable, no sé qué haces mirando —respondió, sin embargo, fingiéndose ofendido.

—Cuido de mi espejo. No quiero que se rompa.

Harry levantó el mentón y se giró hacia él.

—Bonita forma de agradecer un regalo...

Vaya un tocapelotas, era irritante hasta decir basta. Harry empujó la puerta y salió. Hacía frío, tanto frío que podría coger un resfriado si no se abrigaba. No obstante, caminó despacio hacia el bosque, dejando a un malhumorado Malfoy gritando algo.

¿Quién se creía ese Potter? Se despertaba, le cogía sus provisiones y para colmo no explicaba nada decente acerca de su visita. Ocultaba algo, de eso estaba seguro y algo que no podía ser bueno. Quizá les hubieran descubierto en Grimmauld Place y ahora no podrían volver, por eso Potter fingía que seguía enfermo. Menos mal que Draco había empaquetado y llevado todas sus cosas con él. Al menos había tenido la decencia de ducharse, aunque para ponerse esas ropas horribles otra vez y eso dañaba sus ojos. En Slytherin casi todo el mundo —salvo Crabbe y Goyle— tenían gusto para vestir y eso es importante para Draco. Alguien que cuide su exterior es digno; cualquier otro, como los muggles mal vestidos o Weasleys, no entran en su idea de la moda. Y Potter, con esas sudaderas tan amplias, menos aún. Un momento, ¿qué le importa cómo vista el cuatro ojos? Además, se había atrevido a ignorarle y a irse de la casa sin decir ni adónde iba. Draco no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie lo ignorase, así que se encerró en su laboratorio a leer y a practicar su magia. Claro que, estaba preocupado por el imbécil Gryffindor o digamos mejor, por su propio interés en la magia de Potter, que haría las cosas más fáciles, así que subió a la media hora, para comprobar que no había vuelto.

—Si a este idiota le pasa algo, no me hago cargo...

Volvió a bajar y al rato, oyó pasos. Se volvió blandiendo su varita para ver a un asombrado Harry Potter mirando y remirando el lugar.

—¿Qué es esto? No sabía que aquí hubiera un sótano...

—¡Chsst! No toques nada. Es de Snape.

Harry se acercó y contempló la cantidad de libros, calderos y demás amontonados en las amplias mesas.

—¿Cómo sabes que es de Snape?

—Conozco su letra, imbécil —Draco paseó la mirada otra vez por la figura de Potter para comprobar que su sudadera estaba manchada otra vez—. ¿Y ahora por qué estás tan sucio? Acabas de ducharte...

—¿Eres mi madre, o qué? —dijo Harry levantando uno de los libros—. He ido a por leña, ¿qué pensabas, hacerla aparecer con tu magia?

Draco lo miró, disgustado.

—Este es mi territorio. No toques nada, no respires. Haz arriba lo que te dé la gana, pero este recoveco es mío. Ah, y mi cama tampoco la toques.

Harry rodó los ojos, divertido, la forma del rubio de apropiarse de cosas que no eran suyas, le hacía gracia.

—No es nada tuyo, Malfoy. Remus te trajo aquí para mantenerte a salvo.

—Muy bien, pues desde que no tengo voz ni voto en tu ruin casa, al menos me apropio del sitio donde estoy ahora.

Harry lo miró detalladamente, pensando que el Slytherin sería más agradable si dejara a un lado sus inútiles quejas y mordaces comentarios. Tenía unos rasgos hermosos…

—¿Cómo va tu magia? ¿Algún resultado?

El mohín de Draco lo dijo todo, pero luego recuperó su semblante habitual.

—Lo voy a conseguir, he mejorado.

Harry paseó sus ojos por todos los cachivaches de la habitación, y entonces se le encendió una luz.

—¡Malfoy! —cogió al chico del brazo, quien tembló del susto—. ¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡Tú me curaste con tus pociones!

Draco elevó la barbilla, orgulloso.

—Puntos para Gryffindor, idiota. Si no hubiera sido por mí, ahora estarías muerto.

Después de todo, Hermione tenía razón. Le había aconsejado que se desapareciese y no volviera a Grimmauld, donde no habría nadie para ayudarlo, salvo Dikki, que no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, Malfoy sí sabría... sí sabría hacerlo. Se le empañaron los ojos, su amiga Hermione... ¿estaría bien? Harry miró una vez más al muchacho frente a él, que de repente abrió los ojos aún más, y lo abrazó estrechamente, diciendo:

—Malfoy, muchas gracias.

Potter olía a leña y a un aroma muy conocido para él. Sin duda, el Gryffindor se tomaba demasiadas confianzas, acercándose tanto, no le gustaba. Le incomodaba.

—Potter, aléjate, vas a mancharme.

Y una mano lo apartó firmemente. Harry se sintió desilusionado porque al separarse, Malfoy estaba más preocupado por haberse manchado sus ropas que por el agradecimiento como tal, pero en fin, el rubio no debía estar muy acostumbrado al contacto físico. Luego recordó que él tampoco, sólo abrazaba más a la gente desde que había conocido a Hermione.

—Ahora estamos en paz —murmuró Harry recordando cómo había sacado a Malfoy de la habitación de los Menesteres en llamas.

Malfoy lo ignoró y dirigió su atención a su varita.

—Voy a seguir, si no te importa.

—Voy arriba. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

Harry había dicho esto muy sabiamente; conocía de sobra al Slytherin: es una persona que no gusta de pasar horas solo, al contrario que él, bien acostumbrado, por lo que no dudó de que se presentaría enseguida, ya que para Malfoy no sirve presumir si no hay nadie delante. Necesita ser escuchado.

—Aunque todo lo que dice son nimiedades —concluyó el Gryffindor, subiendo las escaleras despacio. Mirándose la sudadera, volvió a dar un fregotego a las ropas. Su pantalón seguía igual de roído y lo intentó con reparo, pero no pareció funcionar. Al menos las gafas sí había podido arreglarlas. Volvió a salir afuera. Aún era de día y dentro de nada deberían almorzar las pocas provisiones que quedaran. Harry miró al cielo encapotado, tratando de imaginar qué habría pasado. Aún no tenía noticias de nadie, pero esperaría. Y cuando estuviera seguro de que hubiesen vuelto, iría a Grimmauld Place. Volvería a casa. Con Hermione, Remus, Tonks y la dulce Dikki: su familia ahora. Miró la casa desde fuera, y pensó que sería buena idea poner las protecciones que solía poner cuando él y Hermione buscaban los horrocruxes. Pero si hacía eso, quizá ni Hermione ni Remus pudieran verla después. Sin embargo, ¿y si les cogían y les daban veritaserum? Podrían ser localizados. Mejor prevenir, decidió.

Dio varias vueltas con su varita a la choza y cuando acabó oyó una voz conocida.

—¡Potteeeeeeeeer!

El chico respiró, cansado. Ahí estaba, la hora de "hazme un poco de caso porque soy Malfoy y me han mimado demasiado".

—¿Potteeeer?

—Qué pesado, si luego sólo me echa los perros —dijo el chico, malhumorado.

Pasó un rato hasta que Malfoy se asomó por la parte de atrás de la choza y le dirigió una mirada de desagrado de arriba abajo, se acercó y dijo:

—Quiero comer.

Harry lo miró con interés.

—Pues come. ¿Quién te lo impide, yo? Estoy lejos de ti como habías mandado.

Draco se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente y se sonrojó.

—Ya... es que... bueno, demonios, en mi familia tenemos costumbre de esperar a los demás para comer. Se llaman buenos modales.

El moreno alzó el mentón y curvó la boca en una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Malfoy, y dime, ¿desde cuándo yo soy tu familia?

El chico se quedó a cuadros. Habló para sí tratando de convencerse.

—Um, no. No lo eres. Así que me voy a comer.

—Diez puntos para Slytherin.

—Imbécil.

—Arrogante.

—Desaliñado.

—Impertinente.

Ambos callaron.

—Sabes, ¿Malfoy? Puede irse el sol y nosotros aún tendremos insultos que decirnos.

—Pero los tuyos nunca serán tan buenos como los míos.

—Oh, claro.

Con la tontería, ambos habían entrado juntos a la choza y Malfoy curioseaba los plásticos para sacar lo que había para ambos. O eso parecía. A Draco le gustaba la ensalada de pasta fría, por lo que no la calentó, simplemente cogió su tenedor y pinchó. Harry, al verlo, comentó:

—Perdona, ¿me vas a dejar un poco?

Draco acabó de masticar para decir:

—Estas son mis provisiones, no veo por qué te tenga que dejar, ya has comido esta mañana.

—Oh, muy bien, pero mi época de comer una vez al día se ha acabado —concluyó Harry, furioso—, así que más te vale que me des un poco.

A Draco le dio la risa.

—¿Es así como le hablas a la elfina de Granger? Claro, te debe fastidiar pagarle...

Harry puso los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Ella me lo dijo.

—¿En serio?

Draco alzó la cabeza, sentado en el sofá y metiéndose más comida.

—¿Es mentira?

Harry se sentó frente a la chimenea, y avivó los troncos.

—No.

Después, no hablaron más. Harry cogió un vaso de una de las estanterías, lo llenó al tope del agua del baño y curioseó en la nevera improvisada de la choza. Aún quedaba un poco de pastel de arándanos. No le apetecía nada, pero algo debía comer. Maldito Malfoy, quedándose con el mejor plato...

Se sentó en el otro sofá esperando a que se calentara un poco su ración de pastel mientras miraba a Malfoy comer. Era tan curioso...

—Potter, ya sé que estás enamorado de mí, pero te pediría que dejaras de mirarme cuando como. Lo haces a menudo. Me incomoda.

—TODO te incomoda, DRACO —dijo Harry, burlón—. Y realmente, no te miraba, me preguntaba si podrías prestarme tu valioso tenedor, ya que en MI CASA yo te presto la comida que hay y que ahora mismo comes, y la cama donde duermes, además de la ducha donde te lavas y quién sabe cuántas cosas más que no has sabido agradecer hasta ahora.

Draco no pareció molesto. Levantó la ceja y masticó. Al rato, dijo:

—Tienes suerte. Soy muy generoso y lo compartiré contigo en cuanto acabe.

Harry cruzó las manos en señal de agradecimiento.

—¡Oh, qué bien! No sabes cuánto me ilusiona saber eso. Naturalmente, lo desinfectaré antes de usarlo, con MI MAGIA.

—Deja de hacer daño, Potter, no te pega. No es nada Gryffindor.

Harry pestañeó y asintió:

—¿Eres tan desagradable con todo el mundo? Me cuesta imaginar que haya alguien tan desagradable como tú.

—Sólo lo hago contigo, siéntete privilegiado —masculló Draco.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio, hasta que Harry recogió su comida del fuego y esperó pacientemente a que el rubio terminara su plato, toda una eternidad. Cuando por fin tuvo su deseado tenedor, comió con voracidad, y al poco rato se sintió vigilado por Draco, ahora recostado en el sofá.

—¿Qué habíamos dicho de no mirarnos cuando comemos? —dijo Harry con la boca llena.

—Eres un guarro, cuida tus modales.

—No soy un Malfoy, así que me está permitido comer como me dé la gana —finalizó Harry volviendo a su plato. Los arándanos no estaban tan mal, pero de repente tenía mono de comer tarta. Dikki la hacía tan buena... Qué pena que no tuviera postre... Hermione... ¿estarás bien? Los ojos de Harry se quedaron fijos en las llamas desde su asiento y no parpadeó hasta que oyó un chillido sobre el tejado. Draco se llevó instintivamente las rodillas al pecho.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —susurró, asustado.

Harry trató de volverlo a oír, levantándose y dejando el plástico ya vacío, a un lado. El ruido volvió a oírse, y esta vez Draco se acuclilló detrás del sofá.

—Potter, ve a ver qué es. Joder. ¿Y si nos han encontrado?

Harry no sentía intranquilidad, para él podía ser una buena noticia.

—No creo, porque ahora mismo no nos ven—y se dirigió afuera alegremente. Como había puesto protecciones, eran invisibles a los ojos humanos. Se alejó aún más de la casa tratando de observar quién era, pero al no poder hacerlo desde su ángulo, se lanzó a sí mismo un "Levicorpus", que lo elevó a la altura del techo. Ahí, Harry observó al visitante: un jobberknoll*, una criatura mágica, en forma de pájaro, que seguía chillando con unos extraños ruidos como si no salieran de su garganta. A continuación, cayó, fulminado en el mismo tejado, esparciendo plumas por doquier.

Harry bajó divertido hacia la cabaña otra vez y entró corriendo para decir:

—Malfoy, ya puedes salir, sólo era un pájaro.

Draco se asomó con cautela y al ver la cara despreocupada del chico, salió completamente.

—¿Un pájaro? ¿Qué clase de pájaro hace esos ruidos tan horribles?

—Si hubieras asistido a las clases de Hagrid, lo conocerías...

—Agh. Qué asco. Tienes una pluma suya en la cabeza, ¿qué has hecho, pelearte con él?

—Si no fueses tan cobarde, hubieras salido también.

Draco se acercó más a Harry.

—Ni hablar, el Gryffindor aquí eres tú —la voz de Draco se apaciguó, pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando Harry se quitó la pluma y la observó, para serle arrebatada de inmediato por el chico.

—Vaya, un jobberknoll.

Harry lo miró, curioso.

—Decías no conocerlo.

—No me has dicho qué tipo de pájaro era —se defendió el rubio, apropiándose la pluma—. Las plumas de jobberknoll son muy útiles para hacer pociones de memoria.

—¿Hay algo que no quieres olvidar? —se burló Harry.

—Sí, tu estupidez, pero no necesitaré una poción para recordar eso.

Después, Malfoy lo miró a la cara y empezó a reírse tan fuerte que Harry miró a uno y otro lado. ¿Tendría la cara manchada?

—¿Y ahora qué es tan gracioso?

—Potter, jajajajaja... tienes... tienes pluma, jajajajaja...

Harry rió con él, pero al rato, su dignidad salió a flote y recogió el envase y el tenedor y los lavó y los amontonó junto a los demás mientras Draco se carcajeaba junto al sofá.

—Me alegra que te lo pases tan bien conmigo. En serio.

Draco volvió a la realidad y se paró junto al espejo, admirando su reflejo.

—Me apetece un té. ¿No hay nada de eso aquí?

—Me sorprende que no hayas mirado y remirado aún, con lo que eres para apropiarte de cosas de los demás.

—¿Hay algo aquí de lo que pueda apropiarme? Interesante, quiero decir —saltó Draco, ofendido, y Harry volvió al comedor para ver al rubio admirándose.

—¿Cuántas veces al día te miras ahí? No vas a cambiar, desgraciadamente.

Draco se sonrió a sí mismo.

—No quiero cambiar. Soy feliz siendo yo. Somos tan hermosos que tenemos sangre veela. Tienes envidia, pero te entiendo.

Harry subió las cejas, sorprendido, pero añadió:

—Prefiero ser como soy, y preocuparme por otros valores.

—En Hogwarts —continuó Draco sin hacerle caso—, muchas estudiantes se me declaraban.

—¿En serio? Yo siempre te veía con Pansy, amiga de la infancia, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, y recibía montones de cartas y de invitaciones para ir a Hogsmeade. Muchas más que tú.

—Pues qué bien —dijo Harry despreocupado, acuclillándose frente al fuego. Quería preguntarle qué había sido de toda esa gente que presumía de ser amigo suyo en los tiempos de guerra. ¿Por qué no le habían ofrecido protección? Triste es lo que hace mucha gente por aparentar. Por suerte, él tuvo siempre pocos amigos, pero aún los atesoraba. En cuatro horas anochecería y aún sin noticias de ninguno de sus amigos. ¿Cómo podría saber si estaban bien? Algo le decía que no era bueno, no era bueno que Hermione no hubiese venido, ni Tonks, no era bueno que ni siquiera Dikki les hubiera mandado un mensaje. Aunque ella no estaba enterada del plan, pero podría aparecerse trayendo noticias. Harry se apartó los jirones del pantalón para mirar su pierna. Increíblemente, no había quedado cicatriz. Qué suerte para él contar con Malfoy, por mucho que le pesara su egoísmo.

—Es de mala educación no escuchar cuando te están hablando —dijo alguien tras él, pero Harry ni se giró.

—Perdona —se disculpó él, distraído, lo que hizo a Draco arrodillarse junto al chico.

—Desde que has venido aquí no has dejado de mirar al infinito y de estar muy serio. O estás enamorado o no me has contado la verdad de tu ataque.

Harry, sin embargo, supo salir al paso, hábilmente, debe decirlo, porque él no sabe mentir.

—Estoy preocupado... de que hayan encontrado Grimmauld o a alguno de mis amigos.

Se hizo un silencio.

—¿Cuántos eran?

Harry trató de recordar. O mejor dicho, trató de recordar cómo actuar.

—No lo sé, quizá tres, cuatro. No les vi, corrí cuando me lanzaron los hechizos.

Malfoy arrugó la frente.

—Me sorprende que hayas luchado contra el Señor Oscuro y dejes que te pillen varios mortífagos de pacotilla.

Porque les habían tendido una trampa, sin duda. Pero no podía decirlo.

—Habré perdido facultades.

Draco se levantó, y suspiró:

—Sólo espero que no te hayan seguido hasta aquí. Sería un problema.

—Claro —respondió Harry distraído de nuevo.

Vio a Draco mover su pluma de jobberknoll a su lado, y, deseoso de terminar la conversación, se incorporó y dijo:

—Había más plumas del pájaro fuera. Voy a buscarlas.

Draco lo miró salir por la puerta, extrañado. ¿Qué le pasaba a Potter? ¿Lo habrían abducido? Y además no contaba nada, por mucho interrogatorio que el rubio realizara. Si él estaba herido porque lo habían atacado y no quería volver a casa, ocultaba algo. ¿Y si... y si él hubiera sido el único que se salvó del ataque de los mortífagos, y si Potter no iba solo? Echó de menos de repente a Granger, y al profesor Lupin. Su pariente Tonks no le producía ninguna emoción y ni hablar de Weasley y de ese auror con un ojo giratorio...

Draco se despertó de sus pensamientos al ver entrar a Potter, completamente empapado.

—¿Llueve?

—No. Me he dado un baño en el lago —contestó Harry, divertido.

—¿Un lago? ¿Dónde?

—Es broma, Malfoy, claro que llueve —se acercó y le mostró varias plumas mojadas en su mano—. Ten, para tus pociones.

Draco las cogió con cuidado, rozando la mano tosca de Harry, se permitió observar aquel detalle.

—Están mojadas, ahora tendré que secarlas —dijo, fastidiado, pero completamente desarmado por aquel gesto de su rival. Cuando colocó una a una en el suelo las plumas como si de un altar se tratara, se giró para decir algo, pero olvidó todo cuando vio temblar a Potter de frío a su lado. Alzó las cejas al verlo.

—¿Por qué te quitas la camiseta?

Harry lo miró, encontrándose con esos ojos grises, de repente interesados.

—Espero que no tengas problema con eso. Me acabo de mojar y quiero secar mi ropa.

—¿Y el pantalón? —dijo Malfoy, burlón.

—¿Quieres que me lo quite también?

—¿Quieres lucirte delante de mí?

—Claro que no. Ahora no tengo látigo con el que azotarte.

—Podemos usar un incárcero. Yo gozaría en alto extremo viéndote atado.

Los ojos de Harry parecieron recrear la escena, y por algún motivo no le resultaba desagradable. Barrió aquellos pensamientos inútiles de su mente. Respiró hondo mientras Draco se limitó a contemplar cómo su invitado se sacaba también los pantalones y volvía a sentarse a su lado tras colocarlos sobre la chimenea.

—Se ensuciarán —observó Draco.

—¿Te importa? —dijo Harry, y de repente parecía molesto.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? El que decidió ir por las plumas fuiste tú.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, no voy a culparte por eso, pero un "gracias" estaría bien.

Draco abrió la boca para responder y entonces se fijó en el pelo también mojado del chico. Si no lo cubría con algo, cogería una enfermedad muggle como la que él tuvo hace tiempo en Grimmauld y sinceramente, no quería contagiarse de nada, y menos hacer de médico de Potter. Se dirigió al baño y cogió la toalla que no estaba doblada, y que por supuesto no era la suya, y se dirigió hacia la chimenea otra vez para pasársela al chico por los hombros. Harry recibió este gesto completamente abochornado, y se encontró mirando al fuego demasiado tiempo, cuando se oyó un "plop" tras ellos: Dikki acababa de aparecerse. Ya era hora, pensó Draco, porque sus provisiones eran ínfimas y no tendrían nada que comer al día siguiente. Venía cargada con un montón de comida, y cuando los vio, una sonrisa enorme se implantó en su cara, pero entonces miró alrededor, vio a Harry con una toalla, semidesnudo y a Draco junto a él, y pensó que había elegido un mal momento para visitarlos.

—No quería interrumpir —fue su frase, antes de volver a desaparecer.

Harry, que ya se había girado para mirar, pestañeó varias veces, mientras Draco, se levantó, furioso.

—¡Eh, oye, vuelve!

Como eso no ocurriera, Draco apretó los puños con rabia y espetó:

—¡Tu elfina es tonta! Dile que vuelva. ¡No nos queda comida!

Pero Harry miraba el espacio que había dejado vacío Dikki al desaparecerse y donde se había posado segundos antes y sonrió, jocoso.

—Ha pensado que tú y yo estábamos intimando.

Draco se puso rojo de furia. Encima el cuatro ojos bromeaba. Lo que faltaba.

—¡Esa elfina es retorcida, quítale la paga! ¿Cómo puede pensar tal cosa? Es obvio que no me conoce. Un Malfoy no intimaría contigo, en primer lugar porque eres un hombre y en segundo lugar porque eres feo, Potter.

—Y tú un engreído —le respondió el chico, enfadado.

—Vuelve a tu casa y trae comida, Potter.

—Deja de darme órdenes, Malfoy. Es más, déjame un rato tranquilo, estoy intoxicado con tu presencia.

Draco se estaba enfadando de verdad. Intoxicado con su presencia… más bien con su belleza, porque lo miraba de una forma muy extraña, lo contemplaba como si quisiera quedarse con todos sus detalles. Recordaba a Marian Ferguson, de Slytherin. Lo miraba así todos los días y acabó pidiéndole una cita.

—Ah, muy bien, ¡pues vuelve con los mortífagos a hacer de diana!

* * *

><p>Poco después la oscuridad los envolvió, dejando a un Harry agotado tirado sobre el sofá y a un Draco más allá, entrenando con su varita. Como Draco consiguiera levitar algunas cosas, tuvo que ir hacia el sofá y gritar de contento.<p>

—¡Eh, lo he conseguido! ¡He hecho el wingardium leviosa!

Potter seguía ahí tirado, cubierto por una manta que él mismo se había echado, pero en ese instante agarraba la manta con fuerza, como si le doliera algo. Draco lo zarandeó con cuidado, llamándole, descubriendo que el chico estaba consciente.

—Mal... Malfoy... no te vayas...

Draco supo inmediatamente que algo andaba mal. Tocó la piel del moreno, que ardía y observó su frente, sudorosa.

—Mierda, ¿qué pasa ahora? —Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso. Retiró la manta de Potter para contemplar de nuevo la herida de su pierna abierta—. ¿Qué demonios...?

Quizá había hecho algo mal. ¿La poción que le dio en la noche no funcionó? Sus músculos estaban desgarrados, y su fémur volvía a asomar, si bien no tenía la misma longitud que la vez primera. Nervioso, se levantó y consultó el libro de Artes Oscuras. Bueno, Draco no tenía forma de saber qué hechizo le habían lanzado, pero sí sabía quién lo había atacado, y tendría que conformarse con eso para poder dilucidar cómo curarlo. ¡Pero si hasta hace unas horas se estaban insultando! Cerró el libro, preocupado: necesitaba más datos. Se puso junto a la cabeza de Potter y le habló despacio.

—¿Qué sientes, Potter? Dime qué te pasa. ¿Qué te duele?

—Me... me quiero morir... alguien está comiendo mi pierna. Dile que pare... Malfoy...

—Mierda, Potter... —a Draco no se le daba bien consolar a nadie. No era una enfermera como Madame Pomfrey, pero recordó lo que hacía su madre para hacerle sentir bien, y puso la mano sobre la frente de Harry, ignorando el sudor que emanaba—. Potter, escucha. Voy a preguntarte si recuerdas cuál fue el hechizo que te lanzaron...

—No... no me acuerdo... Malfoy... no me dejes.

Draco suspiró. Aquello iba a ser complicado.

—No me voy, pero contéstame entonces, cuando te lanzaron el hechizo, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué sentiste?

—Me... Malfoy... quiero agua.

—No puedo darte nada hasta que no sepa qué te pasa.

—¡Malfoy! —suplicó Harry cogiéndolo de su camisa tan fuerte que casi hizo que sus cabezas chocasen.

—Vale, vale, te daré agua. Pero intenta recordar.

—Me muerde... me hace daño. Me hace sentirme mal...

Los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron. Draco volvió a consultar el libro, trató de zafarse de la mano de Potter, pero fue imposible. Buscó "hechizos oscuros, síntomas" mientras el otro tiraba de su camisa. Como la rompiese... Bien, podían ser varios, quizá lograra eliminar unos cuantos tras una sencilla pregunta.

—Potter, dime, ¿estás teniendo visiones?

Harry no respondió, pero sus ojos lloraban.

—Dime qué ves.

—Lo están torturando... es mi amigo, es... es el único Slytherin que me ha ayudado... Malfoy, sálvalo.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Un Slytherin, en peligro? ¿Hablaba de él? No entendía nada. Pero ya sabía qué le pasaba, y qué poción podría usar.

—Potter, voy a por agua, si me sueltas...

Harry abrió lentamente su mano, mientras con los ojos abiertos seguía viendo cosas horribles. No sabía qué era peor, si el dolor en su pierna o las constantes visiones de su amigo Slytherin torturado.

Draco volvió enseguida, con una vía en la mano, que se apresuró a vaciar en su garganta. Harry volvió a cogerse con fuerza, ésta vez de la mano de Malfoy. No era agua, sabía mal, pero poco a poco hizo cauterizarse su herida. Sin embargo, las visiones y las sensaciones horrendas seguían sucediéndose.

—Malfoy...

—Te he curado la pierna, ahora deberás esperar un poco, y enseguida podré hacer que se detenga.

—Malfoy, él... él... quiere decirme algo.

—Sólo son visiones, Potter, no está ocurriendo de verdad.

Draco trató de zafarse del agarre del chico, que aún seguía semidesnudo, pero por lo visto, fuerza no le faltaba. Sus delirios le confundían, pero trató de concentrarse, volviendo a consultar, esta vez el manual de "Most Potent Potions". Después, le explicó a Potter que necesitaba bajar a consultar los libros de Snape, y tras varios minutos leyendo como un poseso, preparó y subió una poción que, gracias a Merlín, parecía ser la correcta por unos apuntes del profesor en uno de los libros de consulta. Potter sonrió al verlo, parecía mejor, como si sus visiones se hubieran tranquilizado por un rato.

—Mierda, Potter, si esto no funciona, estás muerto.

—Me... dejaste solo.

—Sí, sí, bebe —dijo el rubio, arrimando un pequeño tubo a sus manos.

Potter se incorporó con dificultad, y bebió el líquido muy deprisa. Casi se atragantó. De repente sintió mucho frío, su manta se había deslizado hacia su cadera y Malfoy estaba a su lado. Enfocó la vista, aún llevaba sus gafas, y pronto ese malestar y esas sensaciones se fueron poco a poco.

—Mejor, supongo —dijo Draco a su lado, con el pelo alborotado.

Harry volvió a tumbarse y se tapó con la manta hasta la frente.

—Tengo frío —oyó que decía el Gryffindor.

Draco murmuró algo y se levantó para acercarle sus ropas, aún cerca del fuego pero aún húmedas de la lluvia. Draco volvió a murmurar algo, fastidiado, y poco después apareció con algo en las manos.

—¡Eh, Potter!

—Quiero dormir.

Draco le arrebató la manta, lanzándola al suelo. Harry se quedó en postura fetal, mientras le temblaban los dientes.

—Te... te agradecería que me taparas...

—Eres un imbécil, ¿vas a dormir sin ropa?

Harry lo miró y debía estar mucho mejor, porque tenía un brillo travieso en los ojos, como cuando le respondía insensateces.

—Lo hago a menudo... ¿qué pasa, te mo-molesta?

—Sí, así que ponte esto —y arrojó un bulto de ropa a la cara de su némesis.

Harry aspiró fuerte; la ropa era de él, sin duda, pero olía a limpio. Harry se incorporó, y observó la ropa, un pijama verde esmeralda, con ribetes negros en los puños y el cuello. Parecía una prenda fina y excesivamente cara, de algodón. Sin asombro, vio que su talla y la de Malfoy coincidían, según mostraba la etiqueta. Entre los pliegues, alguien había puesto, con tinta indisoluble, las palabras "propiedad de Draco Malfoy". Harry se dio prisa y deslizó las prendas con sumo cuidado sobre su cuello y su cadera, y el espejo le devolvió una imagen de un joven totalmente diferente a él; Harry no se ponía mucho el color verde, pero lo gracioso era que le quedaba bien; a juego con sus ojos. Lo suficientemente cansado para decir algo más, o incluso pensar, se deslizó sobre el sofá, se tapó y entonces tuvo felices sueños.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

Notas aclaratorias:

JOBBERKNOLL

Clasificación del MM: XX

El jobberknoll es un pájaro menudo de color azul moteado, que se alimenta de pequeños insectos y está afincado en América y el norte de Europa. No emite ningún sonido hasta su muerte; en ese momento, lanza un grito que reproduce en sentido inverso todo lo que el jobberknoll ha oído en su vida. Las plumas de este animal se utilizan en sueros de la verdad y pociones desmemorizantes.

_J.K. Rowling (Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos)_

Bueno, bueno, creo que Draco dejó de dudar si era Harry o no cuando se acercó al cuerpo de Potter.

Recordad decirme qué sabor os gusta más.

¡Felices sueños también a vosotros!


	17. Conociéndose, insultándose

_**Atención:**__ Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling, cuya musa desearía para mí.._

_**Notas del fic: **__Bueno, por fin lo que muchos han estado esperando. ^_^_

_**Notas de la autora: **__Disculpadme, el martes no pude subir el siguiente. Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a fan_yaoi_girl que adivinó qué le haría Harry a Draco como agradecimiento. _

_Dikki está sorprendida porque los lectores tienen gustos muy variopintos._

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado y además debe trabajar como un muggle. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien la ha incendiado, haciéndole imposible regresar. Los aurores lo encuentran y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Ahora, Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita pero, por alguna razón, Draco no puede conjurar magia. Los aurores lo han puesto a salvo en una cabaña en el campo al enterarse de que el mismo Ministerio registrará todas las casas buscando mortífagos. Mientras Draco trata de recuperar su magia, Harry Potter se aparece frente al Refugio, inconsciente y moribundo, con hechizos de magia oscura. Draco le salva la vida con sus conocimientos en pociones, y Harry decide quedarse allí, porque sus amigos aún no han vuelto de la peligrosa misión en la que él resultó herido y cuyo objetivo era salvar a Severus Snape._

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE III: EL REFUGIO

CAPÍTULO 17: CONOCIÉNDOSE, INSULTÁNDOSE.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó era tarde, muy tarde, hora del almuerzo. Había dormido demasiadas horas, dieciocho, quizá. Su pierna estaba bien, y su cabeza también, sin visiones que le hicieran sentirse mal, salvo una pesadez quizá de las horas en las que había estado tumbado en el sofá. Frente a él, Malfoy ya se habría levantado, porque no estaba en su cama, supuso que estaría en el sótano, con sus pociones. Hambriento de repente, se levantó, y entonces una pequeña elfina se apareció frente a la chimenea, con un plop. A Harry le faltaron pies para ir hacia ella. La arrastró junto al sofá, dejando en el suelo los paquetes que traía.<p>

—Dikki, ssssh, escucha, no quiero que Malfoy nos oiga.

Dikki le sonrió, mostrándole sus enormes ojos marrones y lo miró apreciativamente, paseando la mirada a lo largo del atavío del chico.

—Harry, ¿cómo está? ¿Por qué está aquí con el señor Malfoy?

—Es una larga historia, primero necesito que me digas si todos están en casa —dijo Harry cruzando los dedos.

El semblante de la elfina se lo dijo todo.

—Creí que había salido con ellos, Harry. ¿No está bien mi ama? ¿Qué pasó con la misión?

—No estoy seguro de que haya funcionado, tuve un problema, por eso vine aquí. No la he visto desde entonces. ¿Ha ido alguien a Grimmauld, Ron, o algún Weasley?

—No, Harry, no ha venido nadie. La elfina pasa los días sola en la enorme casa, echando de menos las comidas familiares, y se permite escuchar su aparato muggle, señor.

Harry se pasó la mano por su pelo desordenado.

—Está bien, quiero que vigiles los alrededores de Grimmauld, por si ves algo inusual, y por supuesto, infórmame en cuanto llegue alguien allí. Por favor.

—¿No viene usted a Grimmauld?

Harry echó un vistazo a la trampilla, por si Draco subía, pero no vio nada.

—Ahora no es buen momento, además, no quiero dejar solo a Malfoy.

La elfina adquirió una mueca de sorpresa y luego juntó las manos.

—¡Oooh, los vi ayer, Harry! ¿Ya son amigos?

Harry frunció el ceño y recordó el modo en cómo Malfoy comía y cómo se había recogido el cabello y se parecía sospechosamente a su padre…

—Pues no. Nos hemos insultado mucho.

Dikki pareció desilusionada y por algún motivo, Harry la compadeció.

—No importa, por favor, infórmame en cuanto sepas algo, y cuídate, eres imprescindible.

Dikki sonrió y se sonrojó.

—Gracias, Harry. Dikki quiere a Harry. Mucho. Si necesita algo, por favor, pídalo.

—De momento nada más, necesitábamos comida y veo que la has traído...

—Claro, señor. He aumentado la cantidad, porque ahora son dos. También traje cubiertos para usted, Harry. Y ropa. Aunque a Dikki le gusta que Harry lleve la ropa del señor Malfoy. Está bonito.

La cara de Harry fue todo un poema. Primero, por el error gramatical de la elfina; porque esperaba que fuera un lapso de vocabulario. Él no era bonito. Sonaba cursi.

—Estoy más cómodo con la mía, gracias. Tengo miedo de que se manche o se rompa, Merlín sabe la bronca que metería el rubio prepotente si eso pasara.

—Adiós, Harry. Cuídense el uno al otro.

Harry cogió su varita y cuando procedía a volver todo a su tamaño original, Draco apareció por la trampilla del sótano.

—Potter...

—Malfoy, buenos días. Gracias por lo de ayer.

Draco se quedó parado en mitad de la estancia. De repente, se puso furioso, porque estaba mirando a Potter y le parecía, ¡estaba seguro! de que su pijama le quedaba mucho mejor que a él. ¡Imposible! Con esa mata de pelo tan rebelde y esa cara de haber echado un polvo. Por alguna razón, sus ojos se veían más brillantes. Se le olvidó todo cuando vio los paquetes de comida que había en la sala.

—¡Tenemos almuerzo!

Harry recogió los paquetes y dijo, muy serio:

—Si no te importa, Malfoy, voy a repartirlos. No quiero quedarme sin mi ración correspondiente.

—¡No hagas trampa!

Harry rodó los ojos, se percató de que todos los paquetes estaban llenos, y no podía separar la comida en otros recipientes. Probablemente, idea de Dikki, para comer juntos. El rubio observó al chico, cómo metía los paquetes en la zona de frío, y dejaba otros para comer en ese momento.

—Eh, Potter, ¿te duele algo?

—Estoy muy bien, Malfoy —dijo el otro desde la entrada—. Eres muy hábil con las pociones. ¿Cómo supiste cómo curarme?

—No supe. Me serviste de experimento.

—Mentiroso. Vi cómo te esforzabas. ¿Has pensado en ser sanador?

Draco lo miró, atónito. Después, tuvo al otro frente a él, cogiéndole de los hombros, y mirándolo intensamente.

—Malfoy, muchas gracias. Me aliviaste mucho. Quiero agradecértelo, dime qué necesitas.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de repente se sintió muy extraño teniendo al Niño que Vivió allí, tan cerca, y TAN sonriente. Lo apartó con sus brazos.

—Eh... no esperes que empiece a enumerar todo lo que quiero. No serías capaz de conseguirme ni una cosa.

Potter, en lugar de ofenderse, se quedó ahí, puso una mano en la cadera y dijo:

—¿A que sí sé qué necesitas y que puedo hacer sólo yo?

Harry fue mirado con profunda desconfianza.

—Claro, Potter, magia, pero creí que eso era cosa mía.

—No, no es eso. Si me dejas hacer, te aseguro que te gustará.

La pálida piel de Malfoy se cubrió de rojo. ¿De qué hablaba ese imbécil? Parecía que se estuviera insinuando. Agitó la mano como si estuviera apartando moscas.

—No me gustas, Potter, así que deja de pensar en cualquier guarrada que pase por tu estúpida cabeza.

—Uy, qué mente más sucia, Malfoy, puedo adivinar que llevas mucho tiempo sin sexo...

Draco apretó los puños.

—¡No es de tu incumbencia! Y no voy a hablar contigo de esos temas.

Harry lo miró, retador.

—Qué suerte, porque yo tampoco. Hablaba de cortar tu pelo, Malfoy, dado que ahora te cubre tu arrogante cara y puedo pensar que eso es un problema para ti.

Draco se tocó el cabello de forma automática.

—¿Y por qué dejaría que hicieras eso? ¿Te produce algún placer fetichista?

—¿Te gustaría? —dijo Harry entornando los ojos y ambos se quedaron así unos instantes—. Bueno, ese es mi ofrecimiento, tómalo o déjalo, pero desde que estamos aquí, aburridos y no sabemos hasta cuándo vamos a estarlo, y viendo que tampoco es posible que tengamos muchas conversaciones interesantes y profundas, me había atrevido a sugerirlo. Si no quieres, no importa. Me voy a dar un paseo, no te aguanto.

El brazo de Draco se cerró en torno al brazo del moreno.

—¡No te vas, Potter! Aún no estás recuperado y tengo que darte esa poción otra vez, para que no vuelvan los síntomas. Y por cierto, olvídate de salir con mi ropa, ¿entiendes?

—Muy bien —dijo Harry, y cogió la suya, doblada, se quitó las prendas de Malfoy en su cara (¿este tío no sabe lo que es el decoro?) y entró al baño cerrando la puerta. Poco después se oyó el agua caer.

—Vaya un Gryffindor estúpido —dijo en alto el rubio, sujetando aún su pijama verde, y sin pensar también se lo llevó a la cara, inhalando el intoxicador aroma del chico y preguntándose cómo haría para lavarlo sin recurrir al estilo muggle.

Tras almorzar en silencio y encender la chimenea, que apagaban por la noche, Harry pasó un rato mirando por la ventana: ya no llovía y se moría por salir un rato a pasear. Draco estaba detrás de él, mirándose al espejo, y peinando su largo cabello, que esta vez, se dejó suelto.

—Malfoy...

—Sí, sí, Potter, ya te doy la maldita poción... —dijo el chico, fastidiado, y bajó al laboratorio a buscar otro tubo de ensayo.

—¿La has hecho tú? —preguntó Harry observándola.

—¿Qué pasa, tengo que firmarla?

Harry se subió los anteojos, negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, es sólo... me parece increíble que una poción no explote.

Quien sí explotó en risas fue Draco.

—Bueno, por suerte, el resto de los estudiantes no tenemos tu habilidad de hacer explotar calderos, aunque supongo que deberías estar acostumbrado, Granger no es mala en esto.

—No solía ponerme con ella. Normalmente éramos Ron y yo y nuestras habilidades eran tan nulas como buenos éramos en quidditch.

Draco rió de nuevo.

—¿Weasley? ¿Bueno en quidditch? Cuéntame otra, Potter, me desternillo.

—Chin-chin —finalizó Harry ignorándole, y bebiéndose el tubo completo. Se lo devolvió a su dueño y se cubrió con una chaqueta sobre su jersey granate, para abrigarse del frío de fuera. Cuando abrió la puerta, reparó en que tenía compañía—. Oh, ¿me acompañas?

—No, tú me acompañas. Cuando me canse de andar, volveremos los dos a la choza.

Harry lo miró, jocoso.

—Venga ya, te irás tú. Yo quiero ver si veo alguna criatura por aquí, con suerte algún mortífago al que pueda echarle un avada.

—¿Como el último que encontraste? ¿El que te dejó malherido? —dijo Draco con sorna, cerrando la puerta y abrochándose su costoso abrigo negro, para nada útil en aquel paraje.

Harry se volvió y eliminó las barreras de invisibilidad para que después les fuera posible encontrar la casa. Echaron a andar entre árboles. No llovía y tampoco estaba encapotado, había unas nubes enormes tapando el sol y un viento que cortaba la cara. Draco metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y comentó, al rato:

—¿Quién es tu amigo Slytherin?

Harry se volvió, sorprendido.

—¿Amigo?

—No te hagas el tonto, Potter. El otro día tenías visiones y delirabas pensando en él.

—No me acuerdo.

—Mientes muy mal, ¿sabes?

Harry tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de cambiar la conversación.

—¿No te recuerda esto a cuando estuvimos cumpliendo detención en El Bosque Prohibido?

—Calla —dijo Malfoy a su lado—. Me entran escalofríos de recordarlo.

—Fuiste un chivato. Eso sí me da escalofríos.

—Estabais rondando por ahí fuera del toque de queda.

—¿Y qué más te da? ¿Tan aburrida era tu vida en Slytherin, que tenías que seguirnos?

—Eso es lo que te gustaría, que un Slytherin te siguiera.

Harry pareció hincharse.

—Déjame decirte, Malfoy, que no todos los Slytherins son como tú. Afortunadamente, hay un pequeño número de ellos que confraternizaba conmigo.

Malfoy no pudo evitar soltar lo que dijo a continuación:

—Oh, ¿incluido tu ferviente admirador que te escribe cartas?

—¿Por qué, estás celoso? —sonrió Harry, sin mirar al otro mientras trataba de no pisar un enorme hormiguero.

—¿De tus conquistas? Tengo mejor gusto, gracias.

—Ya. Pansy.

—Pansy y muchas más que no conociste, Potter. Y muchos. He de decir que también era solicitado por mi mismo sexo. Zacharias Smith, Terry Boot…

Harry se volvió, pero trató de ocultar su sorpresa.

—No me sorprende, supongo que los chantajearías.

—Pues no, cuatro ojos, eran como moscas yendo a la miel. No les culpo, si yo tuviera a alguien con la misma belleza que yo, también lo haría.

Harry miró al chico, que parecía más preocupado en lo que pisaba que en lo que contaba.

—¿Y sabes qué le pasó a Narciso?

—Claro que sí, imbécil, se enamoró de su reflejo.

—Pues así te vas a quedar tú. Prendado de ti mismo, te volverás un viejo que odia a todo el mundo, como Filch.

—Qué graciosillo, San Potter. ¿Has pensado en cerrar los ojos y desaparecer para hacerle un bien al mundo?

—De hecho, lo hice, pero cierta persona me trajo de vuelta.

—Ya, mea culpa. Debí hacer que te explotara la poción en la cara.

—Eres despreciable, ¿has pensado en tomar clases de humildad y tratar de aprobar?

—Al menos tengo clase, no puede decirse esto de ti, que no sabes atarte unas deportivas. Un chico que tiene el sentido de la moda de un elfo doméstico no puede... mierda.

Draco pisó una rama y tropezó, y cayó sobre una planta. Al levantarse, Harry no le ayudó, que conste en acta, algo pareció deslizarse por fuera del vegetal. Algo que asomó su cabeza para mirarlo fijamente; algo tan parecido a un reptil y tan similar a una serpiente, de piel marrón, brillante, con los ojos muy negros. Probablemente, una falsa coral, aunque ninguno de los dos hubiese sabido identificarla.

—No te muevas, Malfoy —ordenó Harry, mirando a la serpiente, que no parecía peligrosa, pero tampoco hacía ademán de marcharse.

Draco respiró cada vez con mayor dificultad, a medida que sus latidos iban aumentando. Seguía parado en mitad del camino, aunque le apetecía correr como un loco, pero Harry volvió a ordenarle que no lo hiciera. De repente, de la boca del chico empezaron a salir unas palabras susurrantes, en un idioma extraño. La serpiente alzó la cabeza hacia él, dejando a un lado su presa. Harry siguió con su monólogo entre él y el reptil, hasta que éste optó por girarse y llevarse su cuerpo tras él. Draco se levantó, atusándose las ropas lo mejor que pudo. Por suerte no había manchas.

—Sólo buscaba comida —indicó Harry.

—Oh, claro. Olvidaba que hablas pársel. ¿Qué le has dicho, que me muerda cuando esté distraído?

—Se lo propuse, pero dice que no vales ni para un almuerzo decente —se burló—. Prefiere comer ratas.

—Apuesto a que son los únicos seres vivos en la Tierra que querrían hablar contigo, claro. ¿Y por qué hablas pársel?

Harry se giró, dudando de si esa explicación le interesaba al chico.

—¿Es algo íntimo que no puedo preguntar?

—No. Para nada, pensaba si realmente merece la pena contártelo.

—No me lo cuentes, dime en lugar de eso, ¿cómo es posible que un Gryffindor hable con una serpiente? Se supone que un Slytherin sería más indicado para ello.

Porque su mente estuvo conectada a la del Señor Tenebroso; pero no iba a explicarle nada de eso.

—¿Lo has probado tú?

—Pues no —dijo Draco con una mueca, ajustándose su abrigo por enésima vez—. Normalmente hablo con humanos, no hablo con ninguna otra especie. Me gusta que me respondan.

—Para decirte "sí" a todo no hace falta que sea una especie concreta. Los elfos lo hacen. Y también los gigantes. Imagino que querrás hablar con alguien que no tenga nada que decir. Alguien cuya vida sea inexistente.

Draco lo miró y sonrió, petulante.

—Por fin lo has entendido, Potter. Esa es la razón por la que hablo contigo.

Y así, pulla tras pulla, porque ambos jóvenes se encontraban demasiado inspirados para entablar una conversación simple, siguieron caminando hasta que Harry se sintió jalado por algo a su lado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, yacía sobre el cuerpo de Draco mientras éste se dolía exageradamente.

—Mierda, Potter, me has roto alguna costilla, levántate.

Harry lo ignoró, e hizo más fuerza aún sobre el chico.

—¡Apóyate en el suelo, imbécil!

—Vaya, Malfoy, creo que has sido tú quien me ha invitado a venir contigo —Harry miró hacia arriba y observó que estaban metidos en un hoyo, sólo porque al capullo de su compañero le había apetecido llevarle con él en su tropezón.

—¡Qui… quita de encima, pesas!

Harry se apartó muy despacio, adrede. Draco lo miró y se apoyó sobre sus codos.

—Cualquiera diría que estás disfrutando, cara cortada, aunque lo entiendo, no todos los días uno aterriza sobre alguien tan hermoso como yo…

—No empieces, Malfoy, voy a vomitar.

Draco comprobó que todo estuviera en su sitio, sus costillas, sus piernas, sus brazos y su fino cabello… todo bien. Harry lo observó sin disimulo.

—Oye, ¿no vas a preguntarme si me he hecho daño?

—¿Por qué? —dijo Draco frotándose el brazo—. Tú eres el que ha caído sobre mí.

Harry se frotó la nuca, y observó de nuevo la distancia hacia el agujero de salida: demasiado alto como para saltar, y demasiado bajo como para escalar. Debía ser alguna trampa para animales salvajes, porque el espacio era minúsculo, muy estrecho. Hizo buena nota de mencionárselo a Remus cuando volviera.

Draco observó también, a su lado. Naturalmente, él no había pensado ni en escalar ni en saltar. Miró a Harry como si fuera tonto.

—¿A qué esperas, a que nos echen cacahuetes?

—¿Y por qué necesitas mi permiso para poder salir?

—¿Porque aún no puedo hacer magia?

—¿No quieres intentarlo? Después dices que yo siempre tengo que ser el salvador y te mofas de mí por eso. Yo no tengo prisa, así que hazlo tú. Ayer viniste muy contento diciendo que habías conseguido hacer magia.

—Creí que estabas delirando.

—Sí, y oírte lo hacía más doloroso.

—Qué agradables nuestras conversaciones, Potter —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras—, recuerda que no puedo hacer magia fuera de vuestras burbujas inmobiliarias fuertemente protegidas.

—Nada que tú tengas que envidiar, supongo —se mofó el moreno.

—Nada. Si vieras Malfoy Manor te harías pipí en los pantalones —sonrió Draco.

—De verdad, Malfoy, ganas el premio al más presumido.

—Al menos gano algo. Tú sólo pierdes amigos…

Harry lo agarró del cuello, pero el insulto murió en alguna parte, porque la piel de Malfoy era muy suave y su cuello muy fino. Sus ojos lo miraban, retadores. Harry envió un extraño deseo de borrar esa cara prepotente de algún modo al fondo de su conciencia, retiró la mano y lo apuntó con su varita.

—Levicorpus.

A continuación, el rubio se elevó por encima de su cabeza. De repente, a Harry se le ocurrió algo divertido y no finalizó el encantamiento, lo cual produjo que el rubio estuviera demasiado tiempo elevado y sin pisar tierra.

—¿Quieres bajarme, tarado?

—Jajajaja —explotó Harry sin poderlo evitar.

—Sólo te digo una cosa, Potter: espera a que recupere mis poderes y tendrás que esquivar mis crucios.

—Tus crucios... serán menos dolorosos que aguantarte —constató el moreno, pero no en voz demasiado alta.

—¿Qué murmuras? ¡Dilo a la cara!

—Finite incantatem —susurró Harry, y se oyó un golpe sordo. Luego, improperios. Después, pasos. Harry se elevó también para comprobar que el rubio volvía en dirección opuesta, hacia la casa. Harry corrió para alcanzarlo, pasando al chico. Draco arrugó la nariz y corrió a su vez, y así, los dos de nuevo competían en una carrera hacia la choza, como si hubieran recuperado su antigua rivalidad.

Draco tenía sueño: la carrera con el cenutrio le había dejado agotado, así pues, se tumbó en el sofá y poco después se quedó dormido. Harry vagueó por la casa, desde que el joven aristócrata había decidido usurparle el sofá, fue hacia la habitación y vio la cama con sus sábanas y mantas dobladas cuidadosamente y el baúl de Malfoy a un lado. Harry sabía que no estaba bien curiosear, y de hecho no era propenso a hacerlo; en Privet Drive, ni se le hubiera ocurrido hacérselo a su primo, pero Draco es otra historia. ¿Qué llevaría alguien como él en la maleta? Harry se encontró hurgando en el baúl, aunque se sintió algo violento y no curioseó más. Sólo vio que estaba lleno de ropa seguramente muy cara. Cada prenda tenía ese bordado que decía "Propiedad de Draco Malfoy" y se preguntó si pondría lo mismo en sus libros. De cualquier modo, el baúl parecía estar lleno de solamente eso, ropa. Harry esperaba encontrar alguna foto de sus padres o de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, pero no parecía tenerlos en alta estima. Recordó cuando visitaron la casa de Luna Lovegood por las reliquias y ella tenía las paredes de su cuarto decoradas con sus caras. Muy hermoso. También hacía tiempo que no veía a Luna; tendría que visitarla. Harry acarició la tela de una camisa gris, que probablemente sería seda, distraídamente, cuando sus ojos se percataron de una cosa: su cara estaba ahí. Harry localizó una chapa y la miró, curioso. Sus recuerdos volaron hacia el cuarto año, el Torneo de Los Tres Magos. Ahí, Draco tenía escondida la chapa de "Potter apesta". ¿Por qué demonios Malfoy guardaría eso? Lo raro es que no se la hubiera puesto aún, ni lo hubiera molestado con ella. Quizá lo guardaba para una ocasión especial. Quizá… Harry movió la cabeza y suspiró: tenía tantas ganas de ver a sus amigos sanos y salvos… Merlín, que no hubiera pasado nada. Pero no servía preocuparse, de modo que Harry bostezó y estudió una manera de subir al sofá sin despertar a Draco. Naturalmente, no había otro sofá en la estancia y Draco le había dicho expresamente "no toques mi cama". Y hasta donde sabía, el sofá había sido suyo. Tragó saliva. No sabía si debía hacer aquello. Dormir junto al maldito Malfoy, quizá ni pudiera dormir, pero, al menos, serviría para molestarlo.

Cuando Draco pestañeó, soñoliento, se incorporó: había tomado el sofá como descanso temporal después del paseo matutino. Sus piernas se estiraron también, pero no encontraron hueco.

—¿Qué demonios…

Draco bajó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con los pies descalzos de su rival más odiado. Harry yacía, cuan largo era, a su lado, ¡se había atrevido a dormir a su lado! Sólo que había usado el otro brazo del sofá como apoyo para la cabeza. Se enfureció. Quiso tirar al joven al suelo, pero entonces recordó dónde estaba, y las palabras pronunciadas el día que llegó Potter a la choza: "Haz arriba lo que te dé la gana, pero este recoveco es mío. Ah, y mi cama tampoco la toques". Realmente, quien debería haberlo tirado al suelo era Potter. Y sin embargo, se había acostado en un hueco aplastado contra sus piernas y ni siquiera se había molestado en despertarlo. Qué caballero el Gryffindor. Un momento, su pierna se había movido y topado con algo duro y situado entre las piernas de Potter. Draco se violentó. Quizá Potter no era caballero, quizá le apetecía que aquello ocurriera. Sí, quizá ahora Potter estuviera teniendo el mejor momento de su vida, por estar tumbado junto a él y tal vez lo estuviera disfrutando. Recogió sus piernas y se arrodilló en su zona del sofá. Se lo había estado preguntando desde el día que el moreno lo besó. ¿Y si estaba enamorado de él y no se iba a casa porque prefería estar a su lado? "Bueno, y ¿habría sido tan tonto como para convocar un hechizo oscuro que no conoce?", le dijo una voz en su interior. No, pero quizá sí se había puesto en peligro para ESO. Merlín, y él le había dejado su pijama. Seguro que esa noche se corrió de gusto. Draco se hizo una seña mental de no volver a ponerse nunca ese pijama hasta que no estuviera lavado y desintoxicado por la elfina. Pero no le podía acusar, porque, ¿quién le decía a él que estaba excitado por estar a su lado? Su mente imaginó lo que podía pasar.

—_Maldito Malfoy, ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué me empujas y me tiras del sofá?_

—_Estabas durmiendo a mi lado._

—_Muy agudo, Malfoy, me dijiste que no tocara tu cama, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿O ya eres amnésico?_

—_Eso no te da derecho a acostarte a mi lado._

—_Lo dices como si estuviera abrazándote._

—_Entonces, ¿qué es eso que tienes ahí? ¿O siempre que duermes pones la tienda de campaña?_

—_Pues estaba soñando, Malfoy, ¿acaso tú no sueñas cosas placenteras? ¿O estás ya tan amargado que ni siquiera se te levanta? Oh, a lo mejor piensas que yo te gusto, ¿y por qué podrías gustarme?_

—_Me besaste._

—_¿Y? ¿Es eso un compromiso matrimonial? ¿Te hablé de ello después? No, ¿verdad? Eso significa que para mí no fue nada, y para ti tampoco, pues tú no corriste a preguntarme, así que, tablas, Malfoy. No pasó nada, pero si sigues incómodo conmigo aquí, te sugiero que cojas tu ropa cara, tu varita y tus libros y acampes en otro lugar del bosque, porque como ya sabrás, ¡este es el refugio de Lupin!_

Draco sacudió la cabeza, consciente de un Harry enormemente inspirado en su mente para recrear aquella historia. Historia que seguramente, tendría el mismo final en caso de producirse: lo echaría de allí, vaya si lo haría. Al principio pensó que él podría importarle a Potter, pero había sido Lupin quien lo había llevado para resguardarlo de posibles problemas. ¿Por qué se sentía desilusionado? Se levantó y estuvo mirándose un rato al espejo y peinando su hermoso cabello, ya demasiado largo. Se giró al oír un bostezo tras él.

—Te parecerá bonito dormir tanto.

—Um —Harry se incorporó restregándose los ojos—. ¿He dormido mucho?

—¿Y yo que sé? Este lugar no tiene reloj, Potter. Realmente, no es un sitio habitable. Hemos tenido que compartir el sofá.

—Eso es porque tú te dormiste ahí, cuando bien pudiste haber ido a tu cama. ¿Quieres cambiar, Malfoy?

—Claro que no, estúpido. Aunque no hay mucha diferencia entre esa mugrienta cama y tu sofá.

—Me sorprende que no me hayas tirado del sofá cuando te despertaste.

Draco sonrió: ya tenía una respuesta para eso, había estado pensando.

—Lo sé. Como castigo, me cortarás el pelo.

Harry pestañeó y se levantó.

—¿En serio? Si eras reacio a que yo te pusiera una mano encima...

—No aguanto verte ocioso, Potter, así que date prisa, antes de que me arrepienta.

Harry se frotó la cara y tras lavarse en el baño y tropezar con algunas cosas, cogió la banqueta de madera y la situó junto al espejo. Después, buscó unas tijeras, ítem que encontró en uno de los cajones y miró a Draco.

—Estoy listo.

Draco lo miró, horrorizado, viendo la tijera en una mano de Harry y un peine en la otra.

—¿No vas a hacerlo con magia?

—¿Magia? —repitió Harry, confuso.

—Creí que lo hacías con tu varita.

—Malfoy, ya te dije que cortaba el pelo a mi primo, y no puedo usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas?

Draco empezó a palidecer y se recogió los mechones más próximos a la cara.

—Bueno, yo no conozco a tu primo ni he visto cómo lleva el pelo, y me da igual cómo lo dejes, pero a mí no. Por si no te has dado cuenta, cuido mucho mi aspecto.

—¿No me digas? Jamás lo hubiera adivinado... —ironizó Harry, sentándose a su vez en el brazo del sofá donde antes había apoyado su cabeza.

Draco se apoyó en el espejo; de repente, tenía mucho miedo. Mucho más que si lo hubiera descubierto un mortífago.

—He cambiado de idea, Potter, te levanto el castigo. Ehm, me comeré tu postre.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo Harry, enfadado y Draco supo que no podía usar la comida como cebo. Después, la expresión del moreno se suavizó y dijo—. Confía en mí, Malfoy, lo haré bien. De hecho, tengo una idea: coge tu varita, me alumbrarás cuando yo te lo pida.

Draco sintió un doloroso nudo en su estómago.

—Pero yo no...

—Coge tu varita, si no logras hacer el hechizo "lumos", no importa, todavía hay suficiente luz. Pero así, practicas. ¿A que soy un genio?

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Claro —y fue a sentarse en la banqueta de madera tras coger su varita.

Harry suspiró; no había pinzas para recoger el pelo en el refugio y Dikki no pudo adivinar que aquello fuese a ser una necesidad para incluirlo en sus paquetes, por lo tanto, tendría que hacerlo sin ellas. Por Merlín, seguro que él mismo tenía más miedo que Malfoy: el chico era bastante difícil de complacer y mucho más en cuanto a su aspecto personal. Rezó a Merlín, a Dios y a quienquiera que hubiera hecho el mundo muggle y mágico para que todo saliese bien. Al menos, daría el aspecto de estar seguro de su habilidad.

—Dime cómo lo quieres, Malfoy —le dijo Harry al espejo, que ahora reflejaba ambas caras—. ¿Lo quieres escalonado o recto? ¿Quieres que te deje flequillo? ¿Quieres algún lado más largo que otro?

Draco apretó su varita, inseguro.

—No... no lo sé, ¿qué demonios? ¿No puedes hacerlo y ya está? ¿Tienes que hacer preguntas?

Harry lo miró, idiotizado.

—En mi casa los elfos sabían cómo lo quería, y ellos no preguntaban, se limitaban a hacer el trabajo.

Tú asegúrate de que lo cortas como yo lo llevo siempre.

Y su mente añadió "Draco, no sabes lo que haces. Potter es un torpe; no sabe hacer bien una maldita poción y tú te pones en sus manos para que toque tu cabello, tu sagrado cabello".

—¡Joder, cállate! —le dijo en voz alta a su conciencia, avergonzado porque su propia decisión quizá fuera un oscuro deseo.

Harry pestañeó, confuso. Draco elevó la mano, como quitándole importancia.

—No es nada, Potter, ponte al lío.

Harry soltó una risita, pero los ojos de Draco a través del espejo lo vetaron. El moreno se recompuso, tratando de recordar la forma del pelo del chico. Sabía que se peinaba con una raya en medio en los últimos años, y que lo llevaba ligeramente a capas. Le puso una toalla alrededor de los hombros.

—Um, de acuerdo, creo que ya sé.

—¿Creo? Potter, si no dejas de decir eso volveré con el sofá.

Harry echó de menos un poco de música. Mientras Draco estaba con la cabeza gacha y él cortaba la parte de la nuca, Draco movía su varita y decía "lumos". En ocasiones, la varita destellaba pero no llegaba a alumbrar. El moreno atrapó otro mechón y se maravilló de la suavidad del pelo del rubio: tenía un color inusitadamente pálido, acostumbrado a los colores fuertes de los cabellos de Hermione, Ron, Remus y Tonks. Jamás le había cortado el pelo a un chico con el cabello rubio. Además, era increíblemente fino, nada que ver con el suyo. Mirándose al espejo, el suyo era tosco, estaba despeinado y sus puntas apuntaban hacia todos lados. El de Malfoy caía elegantemente por sus hombros. Mierda, ¿por qué el Slytherin tenía que ser tan desagradable por dentro y tan hermoso por fuera? Qué injusticia... Harry suspiró y siguió peinando y cortando. Al cabo de un rato, Draco dijo:

—Cualquiera diría que lo estás disfrutando.

Harry vio una mueca jocosa en el espejo.

—¿Y por qué dices eso?

—Estás poniendo cara de idiota.

Harry le tiró de un mechón.

—Perdona, es la mía. Si no te gusta, no mires —dijo Harry, sabiendo que el espejo estaba reflejando a dos chicos tan distintos, con una belleza tan diferente... si es que él tenía alguna belleza...

—Está bien, Potter. Se siente bien, haces cosquillas. Es como un masaje.

—Ya te dije que te iba a gustar, pero tú no quisiste escucharme.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que una tontería muggle se sintiera bien? —dijo Draco, sintiendo escalofríos en todo su cuero cabelludo.

—¿Tampoco te gustó el cine? —notó a Draco tensarse bajo sus manos—. Hermione me dijo que te llevó allí.

—Vaya una sangre-sucia... —murmuró el rubio, y luego recordó que ya no podía llamarla así—. Oh, sí, tu amiga me llevó a ver una película de culto, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a ver cosas mucho más impresionantes.

Oh, no, la presunción Malfoy, ahí estaba otra vez.

—¿Como los partidos de quidditch en palco presidencial?

—Um, sí —recordó Draco, y el pensamiento envió una enorme sonrisa a su cara, que fue reflejada por el espejo—. Es muy buen sitio, Potter, no podrías imaginar. Reparten binoculares para todos, nos dan un aperitivo y tenemos la mejor vista.

¿Este chico no puede dejar de alardear por un momento?

—He visto a todos los equipos, Potter, a los Nahuales Verdes, a los Duendes, a Fénix... te sorprendería. Tengo algunas snitches firmadas por ellos en mi casa, claro. Y algunas fotos con los jugadores más famosos.

—Qué bien —dijo Potter, no sin cierta envidia.

—¿Y tú, Potter? ¿A cuántos partidos has ido?

—Pues yo sólo fui a ver el partido Irlanda-Bulgaria, y lo disfruté de verdad, hasta que los mortífagos estropearon el ambiente.

Draco se llevó la mano de forma inconsciente hacia su brazo. Ya hacía tanto tiempo que no se acordaba de su marca... la ocultaba aún y la vendaba, pero ya no le molestaba tanto tenerla. Había encontrado otras cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse, como su propia seguridad.

—No he seguido mucho la liga este año, ¿sabes quién va primero?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea, pero Ron seguro que sí. Él siempre está hablando de quidditch, pregúntale.

—No, gracias, no creo que tenga una conversación interesante con un Weasley.

—Bueno, la estás teniendo con un Potter, ¿no?

Draco vio la sonriente cara del imbécil en el espejo. Se apresuró a aclarar:

—Oh, sólo hablo yo, Potter. Tú estás cortándome el pelo como un vulgar elfo. Y por cierto, ¿cuándo vas a terminar? Me duele el cuello.

—Creí que te gustaba...

Harry vio cómo Malfoy abría los ojos como platos.

—¿Lo estás alargando?

—Claro que no, idiota. El método muggle es más lento, tarda más, pero no por eso se obtienen peores resultados.

—Tú estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

—Aún así, no te preocupes, no te gano.

Hubo un momento en el que Harry sí necesitó "lumos". Entonces, fue Malfoy quien se encontró sujetando su propia varita cuando el moreno había hecho el encantamiento: era humillante. Se quejó varias veces, cuando notó dolerle el cuello, pero Harry lo ignoró. Realmente parecía estar disfrutando el trabajo, claro que podía entenderlo, seguro que Potter jamás le había cortado el pelo a alguien tan distinguido como él; y por supuesto, su cabello era bello y sedoso. También habría notado eso. Draco observó por el espejo el caótico pelo del moreno y sintió compasión por él. Sus genes, su naturaleza, era todo tan perfecto... cómo se notaba la clase en algunas familias de magos...

Varios quejidos más por parte del rubio aristócrata y por fin, resultado terminado. Harry apretó las manos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas haber acertado. Porque el corte no era ni remotamente igual al que Draco llevaba en la escuela, se lo había capeado demasiado, tanto que parecía una chica. Por tanto, se alejó un poco para que el otro se mirase en el espejo y se preparó para que le arrojaran puñales. Tal cosa no sucedió: Draco se miró al cristal tanto tiempo antes de decir nada que Harry temió que se hubiera hipnotizado por su propio reflejo. Al rato, constató:

—No está mal. Potter. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Dado el carácter del muchacho, Harry respiró tranquilo, un elogio por parte de Malfoy era equivalente a decir que le había quedado muy bien. Ahora, su pelo ya no llegaba a los hombros, y no necesitaba recogérselo en una cola; además, el pelo desfilado hacía que Draco pareciera aún más perfecto, dándole un toque rebelde a sus angulosas facciones.

—Aún puedo cortar algo más, si quieres una segunda pasada...

Draco se levantó, girando la cabeza.

—Ni hablar, mi cuello no lo aguantaría. Oye, Potter, si te aburres de vivir en el mundo mágico, estoy seguro de que podrías ganarte la vida haciendo esto.

Harry no supo si aquello era un halago o no, y de cualquier modo, le entristeció oírlo.

—Al menos podemos decir que el espejo ha servido para algo —sonrió el moreno, acordándose de cuando fue a comprarlo con Hermione. Bajó la cabeza y allí estaba todo el cabello del rubio, repartido por la madera. Alzó la mirada, Malfoy seguía mirando su imagen reflejada en el espejo, como si memorizara todas las líneas y perfiles del rostro. Harry se agachó, cogió algunos mechones y luego limpió el suelo con el hechizo "evanesco", encendió la chimenea y preparó más leña para toda la noche. Otra noche en El Refugio. ¿Hasta cuándo? Si Harry sospechaba anteriormente que algo podía haber ido mal, ahora ya no lo sospechaba: estaba seguro.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

¿Eh? ¿Que no ha habido lemon? Yo hablaba de cortarle el pelo a Draco... muchos me lo pedíais.

No me matéis.

¿Reviews? Por fa.


	18. A salvo

_**Atención:**__ Nada es mío, blablablá._

_**Notas de la autora: **__Y seguimos con la historia viendo lo que ha ocurrido con La Orden del Fénix y dedicando capítulos. Este va para_dragon2290. _Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí._

_Alex, sé que sigues la historia, pero como no me deja responderte, lo hago por aquí. Y bienvenidos al resto de lectores nuevos._

_Besos._

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado y además debe trabajar como un muggle. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien la ha incendiado, siendo imposible regresar. Los aurores lo encuentran y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Ahora, Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita pero, por alguna razón, Draco no puede conjurar magia. Los aurores lo han puesto a salvo en una cabaña en el campo. Mientras Draco trata de recuperar su magia, Harry Potter se aparece frente al Refugio, inconsciente y moribundo, con hechizos de magia oscura. Draco le salva la vida con sus conocimientos en pociones, y Harry decide quedarse allí, porque sus amigos aún no han vuelto de la peligrosa misión en la que él resultó herido y cuyo objetivo era salvar a Severus Snape. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasa y Harry no recibe noticias de Grimmauld Place…_

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE III: EL REFUGIO

CAPÍTULO 18: A SALVO

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, el joven Malfoy sacó varios recipientes de plástico para dar cuenta de su cena, cuando se percató de algo asqueroso.<p>

—¡Eh, Potter! ¡Yo que tú despediría a esa elfina! Mira lo que ha metido aquí.

Harry se asomó para ver trozos de carne cruda algo ensangrentados.

—Oh, carne fresca —se emocionó, y le quitó a Draco el recipiente de las manos. Éste lo miró, atónito.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? ¿Eres licántropo o qué?

—Claro que no. Dikki ha metido la carne a propósito porque sabe que me encanta. Y además ha dejado una bolsita para echar especias a las chuletas. Genial.

Draco torció la boca y se dirigió a la mesa de café, donde depositó su recipiente y comenzó a comer.

Harry, por su parte, agarró una parrilla situada junto a la chimenea, esperó a que bajaran las llamas de la fogata hasta convertirse en ascuas y a continuación puso sus chuletas ahí, añadiéndoles sal y especias cuando estuvieron a punto de ser retiradas.

—¿Quieres, Malfoy?

El rubio se giró, y lo miró con malas pulgas.

—No como carne cruda.

—Ya no está cruda. Ahora está hecha a la leña. El sabor es exquisito, mira.

Harry le acercó un plato de los que había traído la elfina a la cara y el Slytherin constató que no tenía mala pinta.

—Coge alguna. Te gustará.

—¿Y desde cuándo conoces mis gustos, Potter?

—La carne a la leña le gusta a todo el mundo, salvo que seas vegetariano —entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Eres vegetariano?

—No como demasiada carne, no quiero criar grasas.

La expresión del rubio produjo una carcajada en Harry.

—Qué pena, lo que te pierdes —y dio un bocado grande a la chuleta, manchándose de grasa la mano.

—Espero que te duches antes de acostarte —dijo Draco sin poderlo evitar.

—No es como si fuese a dormir contigo.

—Antes lo hiciste.

—Bueno, pero creo que esta noche el sofá es sólo mío, a menos que seas tú quien quieras dormir conmigo.

—En tus sueños más húmedos, Potty.

Draco bufó y continuó saboreando el delicioso puré de patatas con pescado. Cuando Harry no miró, le robó una chuleta y asintió cuando el sabor de casa lo llenó por completo. Mira por dónde, Harry tenía algunos gustos interesantes.

—¿Me has robado una chuleta, Malfoy? —dijo Harry al volver la vista al plato.

—¿Ves que lo haya hecho?

Harry entrecerró los ojos, el chico no tenía remedio.

—No hace falta que mientas, si yo te he ofrecido. Aunque podrías haberla tomado cuando te lo dije y no a escondidas, como si fueras un vil ladrón.

—Tú has dicho que me ofrecías, ¿por qué iba a ser un ladrón?

—Has cogido cuando yo no miraba —insistió Harry y luego se dio cuenta de la tontería por la que estaban discutiendo. Definitivamente, si el entablar una amistad con el hurón prepotente fuese una misión encomendada por La Orden del Fénix, no estaba seguro de poder cumplirla. Qué chico tan difícil...

—Ten, no tengo más hambre —pronunció Harry cuando se sintió lleno, dejando su plato a un lado.

Draco, que aún no había terminado, lo miró con horror.

—¡No quiero tus sobras, Potter!

—¡Pues dáselas a los lobos! ¡Haz que coman mejor que tú! —y se alejó murmurando algo así como "rubio insoportable".

Draco miró el plato y decidió que no podía dejarlas ahí y menos aún dárselas a los lobos. Se acabó su plato, y comenzó a degustar las deliciosas chuletas. "Sólo lo hago porque me recuerdan a casa". A veces, los elfos domésticos las hacían en los grandes banquetes y comilonas y Draco, que no era muy amante de comerlas, las disfrutaba de verdad.

Cuando ambos chicos se prepararon para dormir, y Harry nuevamente se tomó otra poción para su herida, unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron. Harry se levantó enseguida a abrir, pero Draco lo tomó del brazo.

—¡No, espera!

Harry miró atónito a Draco, que a su vez se enfurruñó, y arrimándose a la puerta, gritó:

—¿Quién es?

Una débil voz se escuchó al otro lado. Una voz muy conocida, una voz que hizo a Harry correr hacia la puerta y tratar de deshacerse del rubio engreído.

—Chssst, calla, Potter. Déjame hacer a mí.

—¿Draco, eres tú? ¡Soy Hermione, abre, por favor!

Harry trató de abrir, y Draco de cerrar, y ambos forcejearon, empujándose.

—Un momento, Granger, tengo que hacer unas preguntas de seguridad, ¿cómo se llama tu gato?

—Esto es estúpido, Malfoy —dijo Harry, que deseaba ver a su amiga más que a nada en el mundo.

—Crookshanks.

—¿Y dónde estaba yo antes de que me llevaseis a Grimmauld Place?

—En Hogsmeade, en Cabeza de Puerco. Tonks y Remus fueron allí y te vieron. Y yo te mandé mi elfina.

—¡Hermione! Vamos, Malfoy, déjala entrar, si no lo haces, saldré yo —dijo el moreno, enfadado.

—¡Harry! ¿Estás ahí, estás bien?

Draco, que hasta entonces sólo había recibido respuestas ciertas, dedujo que todo eso podría haber sido averiguado usando una poción veritaserum. Tenía que preguntar algo más concreto y más reciente.

—Sólo una cosa más, ¿qué me pusiste en la nota? ¡La primera vez que viniste aquí!

Hubo un silencio al otro lado. Harry lo miró, angustiado. ¿Qué nota?

—¡Te dije que no volverías a llamarme sangre-sucia, y que te mataría! ¡Y pienso cumplir esa amenaza si no me abres ya!

—Demonios... —dijo Malfoy rindiéndose, y abrió la puerta.

Harry se echó en brazos de la chica, quien se echó a llorar en su hombro. Draco se apartó, sólo para observar a ambos no despegarse el uno del otro. Harry cubrió de besos a su amiga, gesto extraño que al rubio no le pasó desapercibido. Cuando se serenaron, ambos se miraron a la cara, las manos de Hermione sobre la cara rajada de Harry, quien preguntó:

—¿Está todo bien, Hermione? ¿Estáis todos bien?

Hermione asintió y susurró algo que Malfoy no pudo escuchar, y Harry asintió y se despegó de ella. Hermione corrió hacia el chico rubio apartado, que de repente tenía un nuevo look y le quedaba tan bien que no pudo evitar abrazarlo tan estrechamente como a Harry. Además, Hermione le plantó un beso en los labios que Draco no recibió muy contento.

—¡Ey! ¡Asquer...

Al otro lado, la mirada de Harry le advertía que si le hacía daño o decía algo, él sí se encargaría de matarlo. Sin embargo, sí se frotó los labios como si el gesto hiciera desaparecer cualquier vestigio.

—¡Draco, qué alegría verte! —dijo, a escasos centímetros de él.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y apartó la cara.

—¿Por qué este recibimiento? ¿Ha pasado algo que yo no sepa?

—No, claro que no, no... —la joven se recompuso y se apartó del chico, mirando a Harry, buscando ayuda—. Harry, estabas herido…

Harry asintió, para dar a entender a la chica que había dicho lo correcto.

—Harry, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien —dijo el moreno con una sonrisa eterna, que hasta a Draco le pareció agradable—. Todo fue gracias a Malfoy. Él me curó.

Hermione se volvió de nuevo al chico, con los ojos aún empapados, pero Draco se apartó.

—Qué suerte la nuestra. Gracias, Draco.

—No creo haber curado nada. La herida de Potter se volvió a abrir ayer, no estoy seguro de haberle dado el tratamiento correcto.

Ambos, Hermione y Harry, se miraron, impactados. ¿Malfoy siendo humilde?

—Sólo estoy diciendo, Potter, que sería mejor que visitaras San Mungo, sólo para asegurarte de que todo está en orden. Si no quieres ir por ahí con la cabeza y la pierna rajadas...

Hermione se echó a reír, se secó las lágrimas y miró el lugar.

—¿Ha ido todo bien? ¿Os habéis apañado bien?

—Claro que me apañé bien —indicó Draco alzando el mentón—. Potter sólo vino a amargarme la existencia...

—Y a permitirte jugar con tus pociones —respondió el otro, molesto—, porque si no, tu vida hubiera sido muy aburrida.

Draco lo evaluó de arriba abajo, y un suspiro de soberbia salió de sus labios.

Hermione, llena de contento, señaló:

—Ya veo que las cosas no han cambiado. Muy bien, chicos, recoged vuestras cosas. Harry, coge tus cosas, yo ayudaré a Malfoy. Volvemos a Grimmauld.

—¿Ya ha curioseado el Ministerio? —inquirió Draco atento a su respuesta.

—Ya lo ha hecho —sonrió Hermione—. No creo que vuelvan.

Draco pasó por delante de Harry y le hizo una mueca estúpida que el moreno no se preocupó en notar.

Hermione esperó a que el chico metiera todo en el baúl, y lo redujo. Poco después, se les unió Harry.

—Oh, esperad, quiero llevarme algunas pociones...

—No es como si no fuésemos a volver, Malfoy —dijo Harry—, claro que nunca reconocerías que te ha gustado el sitio.

—Piérdete, inculto. No tengo la culpa de que no valores la materia. Entiendo por qué el profesor Snape te quitaba tantos puntos.

—¡Lo hacía porque me tenía manía!

Hermione miró a uno y a otro, asombrada de que no se hubieran matado todavía.

—¡Chicos! Por favor, Draco, date prisa.

Cuando Draco desapareció por la trampilla, Harry miró a Hermione y susurró:

—¿Cómo fue todo?

—Iré esta noche a tu habitación y te lo contaré todo —y añadió, pesarosa—. Ojoloco ha muerto. Cuando llegamos a la nave nos separamos, lo perdimos de vista y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que faltaba, volvimos a por él y encontramos su cuerpo sin vida. Necesitaremos tiempo hasta que volvamos a averiguar algo.

Harry bajó la cabeza, apenado.

—¿No encontrasteis a ya-sabes-quién?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Las pistas de Ojoloco eran todas ciertas, pero no estaba en esa nave. Tendremos que volver a empezar. Ron y Ginny están en casa. Quieren verte. Y Tonks y Remus están muy preocupados por ti. Hemos llegado hace unas horas a Grimmauld, estuvimos en otro refugio por si nos habían seguido. Hoy, Dikki quería avisaros de nuestra vuelta, pero yo le pedí hacerlo por ella. Estaba deseando verte —dijo la chica, y volvió a abrazar al moreno.

—Siento interrumpir —dijo Draco, jocoso, con un montón de pociones en las manos—. Granger, ¿tienes algo donde podamos llevarnos esto?

—Déjalo todo en la mesita de café, Dikki te lo llevará luego.

Draco asintió y dejó sus pociones en la mesa, junto con algunos ingredientes, y los puso junto a los libros.

—¿Qué hiciste con mi nota, Malfoy?

—La quemé —dijo Draco.

—Muy bien. También me alegro de que hayas hecho todas esas preguntas. Siempre es bueno asegurarse de que la persona que llama a la puerta es la correcta.

—Claro, Granger —sonrió Draco orgulloso—. Un Slytherin nunca baja la guardia.

Hermione lo miró con adoración. Luego, añadió:

—Harry, me gusta el look de Draco. ¿Cómo te ha dejado hacerle eso?

Harry se encogió de hombros. La estancia en El Refugio con Draco Malfoy, toda una sorprendente experiencia para él.

* * *

><p>Grimmauld Place era un hervidero de gente. Les dieron la bienvenida como si hubieran estado de viaje, incluso Draco fue abrazado por todos salvo por Ron, Merlín, gracias; los Weasleys estaban allí en su totalidad y no hicieron distinciones. Incluso estaban esa francesa veela y su marido Weasley. Draco suspiró, otra mugre más para añadir a su currículum. Dikki recogió las cosas de los chicos y las depositó en sus respectivas habitaciones, como si todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. Todos se juntaron en la cocina, donde había un pegajoso olor a dulce, y Harry vio una tarta de chocolate en la encimera, y dudó de si debían comer y celebrar algo, pues acababan de perder a un buen auror, a un buen amigo.<p>

—Harry, ninguno de nosotros tiene ganas de celebrar, pero los Weasleys han insistido, supongo que quieren hacernos sentir bien, para evadirnos.

—¿Rescatasteis gente? —inquirió Harry, preocupado.

—Sí, Harry, todos de nuestra edad.

—¿Sabes si interrogaron a Ojoloco?

—No lo sé. Pudieron hacerlo y sería un problema. Por eso no volvimos inmediatamente a Grimmauld.

Harry acarició el cabello rebelde de Hermione.

—Puse protecciones alrededor de la casa.

—Hiciste bien, aunque no creo que Ojoloco les dijera nada, era buen oclumante. Espero que no lo hayan torturado. Es una pena, es… una gran pérdida.

Harry asintió y miró a Malfoy, ignorante aún de este acontecimiento.

Había tanta algarabía que Draco quiso retirarse a su cuarto, después de tantos días en silencio estar allí se le antojaba pura contaminación acústica. Pero Granger no lo dejó. Insistió en que quería que estuviera con ellos sentado en la gran mesa de la cocina para comer una deliciosa tarta cortesía de Molly Weasley.

—Ya he cenado, gracias.

—Estoy segura de que no has comido postre, ¿verdad? —y le guiñó un ojo.

Draco se hizo una nota mental de que quizá Granger también había sido alcanzada por un mortífago, porque ahora lo adoraba abiertamente.

—Bajaré sólo si prometes no volver a acercarte —le dijo.

—Eres un huraño —dijo la chica, abochornada—. Haz lo que quieras.

—Por cierto, ¿qué celebráis? ¿Me he perdido algo?

Hermione escrutinó la cara del chico, que evidentemente, estaría haciéndose preguntas.

—Hace mucho que no nos reunimos en familia.

Draco vio enseguida que era una respuesta poco elaborada y nada convincente, pero no tenía ganas de pensar; bajó con los demás y no necesitó irse al otro lado de la mesa, porque ya estaban todos sentados, así pues, cambió su lugar habitual para sentarse junto a... Ron, ni hablar, la familia comadreja, tampoco; Granger estaba entre Ginny y Bill, así que tampoco; Tonks y Lupin se sentaban juntos y se hacían caricias, vomitivo; horror, sólo le quedaba Potter. ¿Por qué había un hueco al lado de Potter? Bien pensado, quizá era el único con quien le apetecía tener una conversación. ¿Conversar con Potter? Definitivamente, quien necesitaba ir a San Mungo era él.

Pero Potter no le prestó atención cuando se sentó; estaba teniendo una curiosa conversación sobre sus antiguos amigos de escuela con Ron-comadreja y Ginny-comadreja. Al final, Draco pensó que ese sitio no era tan buena idea, pero cualquier cambio no era mucho mejor. Los ignoraría.

Molly Weasley y Fleur Delacour sirvieron los platos mientras Dikki repartía las pertenencias de los chicos en las habitaciones. A pesar de que ya habían cenado, Harry volvió a comer. Draco lo miró con desdén, como si repetir cena fuera un delito digno de enviarlo a Azkaban. ¿Se daría cuenta de que comer tanto agrandaba el estómago y años después se vería con una barriga enorme?

—Agggh... —expresó, sin poderlo evitar, imaginando a Potter con barriga. No era agradable ahora, pero con un trozo de carne graso en el ombligo se veía peor. Draco sacudió la cabeza—. No me importa.

Ron lo miró, curioso:

—Eh, Malfoy, ¿ahora hablas solo?

Harry y Ginny callaron, como si pensaran "va a estallar la fiesta", y Draco replicó, no muy molesto:

—Estoy comiendo en la misma mesa que los Weasley. Eso puede volverme loco.

Harry rió, y es que la escena era demasiado para pasar desapercibida; en su casa, con los suyos, y rodeado de Weasleys, y encima, a su lado. Un momento, ¿y a su lado, por qué?

—Eh, Harry, el otro día tuvimos clase de Herbología con Ravenclaw. Luna te echa de menos, me ha pedido que te dé recuerdos.

—Oh, la echo de menos también—confesó el héroe—. Me gustaría que se pasara por La Madriguera y me avisara cuando esté fuera de Hogwarts, ¿puedes decírselo?

—Claro. La veré mañana. Se lo diré —sonrió Ginny, y su hermano Ron habló con la boca llena:

—Oye, ¿qué fay de McGonagall? ¿Sigue dando flase?

—Sí, es mi tutora. Estoy en Gryffindor, ¿recuerdas?

—Pensar y comer a la vez no están en las habilidades de tu hermano —soltó Draco, y se quedó tan a gusto.

—Aquí tiene su postre, señor Malfoy —dijo de repente Dikki entregándole un plato.

Ron vio la oportunidad de contraatacar, señalando el plato.

—Por si no lo sabes, Malfoy, esa tarta la ha hecho mi madre. A lo mejor no te han informado.

Pero Draco no se amilanó, hundió la pequeña cuchara con sus iniciales que Dikki le había traído y dijo:

—Se me están quitando muchos escrúpulos: Método de supervivencia.

Harry, a su lado, sofocó una risa.

—¿Qué le has hecho, Malfoy? Harry se ríe con tus comentarios estúpidos.

—En realidad Malfoy no... —se defendió Harry, molesto, pero a su lado, el rubio agitó una mano y le interrumpió:

—Ahora que lo mencionas, te lo voy a contar: le di varias pociones para salvarle la vida.

Se hizo el silencio en la zona. Sólo se oían los comentarios de Weasleys padres y los otros Weasleys. Hermione, junto a Ginny, sonrió. Al rato, Ron rió escandalosamente.

—¡Ajajajajaja, no te lo crees ni tú! ¡Ya te gustaría salvar a Harry! Lo más probable es que intentando matarle lo salves, pero de ti mismo, jajajajaja.

—Es cierto, Ron —acudió la de cabellos castaños, que ahora, por alguna razón, le caía mejor a Draco—, yo vi su herida.

Curioso, se dijo Draco, así que no estaba solo cuando ocurrió. Ella y cara cortada. ¿Adónde irían?

—Sí, Ron —apoyó Harry tratando de inventarse una historia—. Unos mortífagos, nos vieron y... corrimos para escondernos y bueno, me alcanzaron.

Ron los miró a uno y a otro, aparentemente impresionado, pero luego indicó:

—Vamos, Hermione, si estabas tú con Harry no sé por qué va a ir él a buscar a Malfoy. Hermione lo sabe todo sobre hechizos.

—Bueno —dijo la chica, atusándose el cabello—. Sé muchas cosas, pero no sobre magia oscura.

Ron se volvió hacia la chica, y Ginny escuchó, interesada.

—Era eso o San Mungo, y allí podrían estar esperando varios mortífagos para apresar a Harry.

—¿Y Malfoy es sanador? —dijo Ginny, perspicaz.

—Hasta donde yo sé, no. Pero había probabilidades de que conociera el remedio.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Malfoy satisfecho porque estaban hablando de él.

—¿Y por qué no fuiste a casa de Neville? Él sí es sanador —dijo Ron, buscando cualquier otra alternativa.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Te recuerdo que Neville vive entre muggles, y a la hora a la que ocurrió esto probablemente se hubiera despertado todo el edificio antes que Neville. Además, no creo que tenga nociones de magia oscura, sólo conocerá algunos casos que haya visto en San Mungo.

—¿Qué haríais fuera en horas nocturnas? Pillines —dijo Malfoy, mirando a Harry y a Hermione como si hubieran tenido sexo. El comentario tuvo un efecto en Ron, que aplastó la servilleta con la mano.

—Como fuera —añadió Harry observando a Ron enfadado—. Él me curó.

Ron, muy enfadado, levantó un dedo.

—Harry, amigo, ¿fengo que refordarfe, hafe dof años, en la Fala de los Menefteref, un fuego maldito...

Pero el chico no pudo terminar la frase porque recibió una colleja de parte de Molly Weasley, un gesto que hizo reír a Draco hasta la saciedad.

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no se habla con la boca llena, Ronald! —después se giró para mirar al rubio, que calló de repente, lo miró con amabilidad y preguntó—. ¿La tarta te gusta, Draco?

Ron se giró hacia su madre como si la hubieran mordido los lobos; como si los centauros la hubieran torturado; y dejó caer su mandíbula al oír la respuesta del rubio, acompañada por una breve inclinación de cabeza:

—Claro, señora Weasley. Gracias.

Ron se dio cuenta de muchas cosas a la vez; Harry estaba sonriendo al idiota hurón; Hermione lo miraba con adoración infinita; su hermana Ginny miraba a Ron divertida. Ya antes de que se marchara el hurón habían ocurrido cosas, como que Harry estaba demasiado amable con él, pero, ¿cuándo habían cambiado las cosas para que todos en la cocina trataran a Malfoy de cualquier modo menos lo que era, basura?

—Ya veo —dijo, tragando su salchicha—. Le preferís a él antes que a mí. Vaya amigos.

Dicho esto, se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a Dikki, quien le ofreció conversación.

—¡Ron! ¡Vuelve!

—Déjalo, Harry, tiene que admitir de una vez por todas que las cosas no pueden ser siempre como él quiera —indicó Hermione, y Draco se sintió exageradamente inflado. La chica lo notó—. Eso también va por ti, que no se te olvide. Harry es el ejemplo a seguir.

—Hermione, por favor —dijo el aludido, y Draco bufó.

—Sigamos conversando —ordenó la chica, y Ginny la secundó.

—Oye, Malfoy, ¿qué sabes de tus amigos? ¿Los de tu casa, ya sabes, los que estaban contigo en el curso?

Draco masticó despacio. Primero, se le antojó que esa pregunta no podía haberla hecho un Weasley, porque era la pregunta más osada que le habían hecho desde que dejara Cabeza de Puerco.

—Sólo quiero ser agradable —Ginny lo enfrentó con la mirada.

Draco pensó que no era buena idea tomarla con ella, al fin y al cabo, la perdería de vista pronto.

—No sé nada de ellos. Cuando me escondí, les perdí la pista. No mantengo contacto con ninguno.

—Pero algunos seguían a Voldemort, ¿no? —inquirió Ginny, realmente interesada.

—Supongo, pero no les he vuelto a ver, ni en un bando, ni en otro.

Draco sabía que eso era completamente falso: él mismo vio a Nott mortífago cuando malvivía en Hogsmeade. Era extraño. No sabía hasta qué punto podría estar mezclado ese Nott con los mortífagos, después de que su padre muriese. Al igual que con Pansy, Nott parecía pertenecer también a su raza y clase, por eso de la sangre pura; lo sabía porque sus padres hablaban mucho entre ellos, aunque Draco no tenía apenas trato con Nott, el chico era muy reservado y prefería estar solo. Draco tampoco intentó insistir en incluirle en la pandilla, bastante tenía con prestarse atención a sí mismo, aunque a su madre nunca le gustó. Hasta que llegó Blaise, claro, quien se convirtió en un aliado y amigo. Hermione y Harry se miraron, precavidos y la pelirroja, que notó la tensión, dejó de preguntar, para pasar a hablar sobre otro tema diferente. Harry degustaba el postre.

—Deja de comer, Potter, o te saldrá una horrible barriga dentro de poco —no pudo evitar decirle Draco.

—¿Y tú qué haces comiendo la tarta de un Weasley?

Draco, que captó ambas intenciones, respondió:

—Es un trozo pequeño.

—Claro que es pequeño, porque tu estómago es pequeño —sonrió Harry, de repente inspirado—. Y tu cerebro. Y tu corazón, si es que tienes. Todo en ti es pequeño, Malfoy.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado.

—No TODO es pequeño, Potter. Pero claro, no es algo que tú vayas a comprobar.

Harry quiso replicar, pero Remus y Tonks se levantaron de la mesa reclamando la atención de todos.

—Ejem —carraspeó Remus, con su rostro lleno de arañazos y su aspecto desaliñado—. Queremos deciros algo.

Draco miró a la pareja, de repente se le antojaba que iban a anunciar que se iban de allí, que los dejaban en paz en Grimmauld, que como licántropo se iría al monte y que ya había mordido a su prima y ella también era licántropa. Y que iban a tener licantropitos. La idea era demasiado buena.

—¿Qué piensas, Malfoy? —dijo Hermione, frente a él—. Vaya cara… miedo me das.

Sin embargo, Draco se equivocaba en todo menos en la última parte.

—¿Embagasada? —se le oyó decir a Fleur—. ¿Qué es eso?

Ginny hizo un gesto estúpido hacia Ron. El resto siguió mirando a la pareja.

—Bueno, realmente queríamos llevarlo en secreto —añadió Tonks—, porque aún estamos en guerra, aunque Voldemort haya muerto, pero... se iba a notar de todos modos. Además, he cogido un permiso, ya no podré acompañaros a misiones peligrosas.

Harry, en contraposición con el resto de gente, callados y probablemente pensando en el riesgo de que alguien tuviera hijos con un licántropo, se levantó y aplaudió fuerte. El señor Weasley se levantó y palmeó la espalda de Remus, y ambos se abrazaron. Después, todos fueron hacia ellos para darles la enhorabuena, mientras un desilusionado Draco Malfoy jugaba con la cuchara pensando que la ridícula noticia de su prima ahora era más importante que el hecho de que él hubiera logrado salvar la vida de Potter.

Después, todos brindaron celebrando la buena nueva, mientras Draco recogía su plato y subía a la primera planta. Nadie pareció percatarse de su ausencia, lo que le hizo sentirse más solo. Volvió a colocar su ropa en el armario, que ahora estaba lavada y planchada, probablemente gracias a Dikki. La elfina había puesto lavanda en el cuarto, todo un detalle. Encerrado otra vez ahí, Draco volvió a practicar con su varita, porque aún no era capaz de conjurar hechizos de forma decente hasta que el cansancio lo venció.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p> 


	19. La tapadera

**Atención:** ¡Nada es mío! He dicho.

**Notas****de****la****autora:**Gracias por los 26 reviews, los atesoro mucho. Este episodio quedó un poquito flojo. Volvemos a Grimmauld, una pena porque me encantó escribir "El Refugio". Nada, al lío.

Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a Key Jae Kim porque se siente muy atraída por Draquito, pero más que Harry.

**Resumen:**Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado y además debe trabajar como un muggle. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien la ha incendiado, haciéndole imposible regresar. Los aurores lo encuentran y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Ahora, Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita pero, por alguna razón, Draco no puede conjurar magia. Los aurores lo han puesto a salvo en una cabaña en el campo al enterarse de que el mismo Ministerio registrará todas las casas buscando mortífagos. Mientras Draco trata de recuperar su magia, Harry Potter se aparece frente al Refugio, inconsciente y moribundo, con hechizos de magia oscura. Draco le salva la vida con sus conocimientos en pociones, y Harry decide quedarse allí, porque sus amigos aún no han vuelto de la peligrosa misión en la que él resultó herido y cuyo objetivo era salvar a Severus Snape. Al fin, Hermione aparece y todos vuelven a Grimmauld, pero la misión ha fallado.

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE III: EL REFUGIO

CAPÍTULO 19: LA TAPADERA

* * *

><p>Arriba, en el cuarto de Harry, cuando todos se marcharon y Lupin y Tonks subieron a sus habitaciones, hubo reunión. Hermione contaba a su amigo y a Ron los pormenores de la última misión ejecutada, objetivo: salvar a Severus Snape.<p>

—Ojoloco llevaba varios meses investigándolos, pero debieron saber que íbamos a por ellos —indicó Hermione.

—No entiendo por qué no me dejaron ir con vosotros —gruñó Ron.

—Se supone que es una misión secreta. Tú no puedes ausentarte porque ayudas a tu padre.

—¡Pero erais pocos! ¡Por eso fracasó! —aseguró Ron.

Hermione lo miró como una madre.

—Ron, tú mismo dijiste que no serías voluntario para salvar a Snape —recordó Harry.

—¡Claro que sí, pero no sabía que irían mis hermanos!

—Bill y George aman el peligro; Fleur está coladita por Bill y no soporta quedarse lejos de él; Remus y Tonks son aurores; y Kingsley nos prestó a tres aurores más de su confianza ya que él, al ser Ministro, ya no puede ir a misiones peligrosas. Mandamos a Draco a El Refugio con la excusa de que corría peligro, pero todo fue un montaje para reunirnos y poder ejecutar el plan.

—Si Malfoy se entera, nos mata —murmuró Harry, imaginando al rubio haciendo una escena yéndose de Grimmauld—. Recuperaría su magia al enterarse, sólo para freírnos con imperdonables.

Hermione se retiró su espesa mata de cabello.

—Por favor, que nunca se entere. Como decía, Ron, creo que éramos un buen número de personas, considerando los pocos mortífagos que quedan ya y que la mayoría prefieren esconderse.

—A lo mejor no. Quizá preparan algún plan —indicó Ron, y esto hizo que tanto Harry como Hermione se mirasen.

—Sí, Ron, lo hacen. Quieren secuestrar hijos de magos para cambiarlos por los mortífagos apresados en Azkaban. Por eso es importante que tú te encuentres a salvo, con tu padre. No podemos decir que la misión haya salido mal, ya que hemos descubierto algo muy importante.

Harry entendió por qué les contaba esto a ellos tres cuando todos los Weasleys se habían marchado: no querían alarmar a Ginny.

—¿Y tú qué? —dijo Ron, fastidiado.

Hermione sonrió.

—Hija de muggles. No les intereso, nadie en el mundo mágico pondría mucho empeño en mi rescate.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Yo sí lo haría!

—Gracias, Ron. De verdad.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de algo y señaló a Harry, con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Y Harry?

El susodicho miró a Hermione buscando ayuda. La chica proclamó:

—Bueno, a él... le necesitamos más que a nada en el mundo.

Ron no tardó en comprender por qué Harry no se había negado a ir a la misión del Profesor Snape: era el cebo.

—Harry, amigo, ¿cómo dejas que te hagan esto?

—Si esto sirve para apresar a los mortífagos y rescatar a magos que han sido secuestrados, me parece una buena forma de participar.

Ron quiso golpearlo, pero no encontró con qué.

—Fuimos dos días antes para sorprenderlos —continuó Hermione—, pero Snape no estaba allí. Sin embargo, sí conseguimos rescatar varios magos, de nuestra edad. Ahora están en sus casas, a salvo. Perdimos a Ojoloco, y a Harry lo golpearon dos hechizos oscuros. Le lancé protego todo el rato hasta que pude acercarme. Cuando vi lo que había pasado y el alcance de la herida, sólo se me ocurrió mandarlo con Malfoy.

—Sigo pensando que estás loca, no entiendo por qué hiciste eso.

—Ron, El Refugio de Remus dispone de un laboratorio secreto usado por La Orden. Era arriesgado visitar San Mungo, los mortífagos andan detrás de Harry y sabían que estaba herido y necesitaba cuidados. De hecho, creo que lo hicieron adrede; cuando lo vieron, como les iba a ser imposible cogerlo sin salir heridos, decidieron herirlo de gravedad para luego llevárselo. Estoy segura de que montaron guardia todo el rato en San Mungo por si aparecíamos. Ahora se andarán preguntando cómo lo hemos curado.

—¿Y por qué Malfoy iba a saber la cura a esa herida?

Hermione se levantó y paseó por el cuarto de Harry. Miró la foto de ellos tres sonriendo a la cámara.

—Yo le llevé libros de Artes Oscuras y de Pociones al refugio y a pesar de que no confío demasiado en Malfoy como persona, sí lo hago como mago. Además, yo iba a volver con ellos dos en cuanto hubiéramos salido de allí. Al no localizar a Snape, hubo que escapar. Fleur se desapareció con los chicos rescatados y con Bill. El resto nos fuimos, y como Alastor no venía quisimos volver a por él, pero era tarde. La nave estaba vacía y su cuerpo allí —Hermione se emocionó visiblemente—… Me desaparecí con Ron y entonces fui al refugio de Remus, y la casa no estaba visible. Comprendí entonces que sólo Harry podía haber hecho las protecciones. No había pues, necesidad de llevarlo a San Mungo. No teníamos mucho tiempo, así que volví a ayudar a los demás a enterrar a Ojoloco y a contarle todo a Kingsley y a tu padre. Y cuando pude volver, Harry, lo hice.

El moreno sonrió a su amiga, una auror tan brillante. Ron se había quedado sin palabras. Se permitió bromear.

—¿Por qué no la eligieron a ella para salvar el mundo?

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros: compartía la opinión de su amigo.

Al día siguiente, sábado, Draco se acercó a hablar con Remus para ver si podía arañar alguna pista sobre cómo estaban el mundo mágico y alrededores.

—No puedo decirte nada nuevo, sólo que los mortífagos siguen escondiéndose y supongo que buscándote.

—¿En serio? —el rubio se encogió de hombros—. Creo que hay algo muy raro en esto, los mortífagos nunca fueron tan lentos para encontrar a alguien.

—Yo no sé qué podrían querer de ti, sinceramente.

—¿Matarme?

Remus se atusó la barba; tendría que afeitarse.

—Um, no sé. Me inclino a pensar que están más ocupados en tratar de apresar a Harry. En el Ministerio ahora hay mucha seguridad y él puede acudir allí sin problemas, pero debe tener cuidado.

Draco se ofendió porque la conversación siempre giraba en torno al Gryffindor.

—¿Eso cree? ¿Y qué pasa con Cabeza de Puerco? Allí no estaba Harry Potter, sino yo.

Remus suspiró, recordando lo que le había contado Tonks al respecto.

—Los aurores descubrieron que uno de los meseros fue imperiado y realizó el hechizo _Incendio_, pero no localizaron la varita causante.

—Iban a por mí ese día, los mortífagos —insistió Draco con la vista en un punto imaginario—, estoy seguro. Y seguirán buscándome ahora que saben que no morí entonces.

—No puedo saber qué planes tienen contigo, Draco. Sólo puedo seguir fingiendo que no estás con nosotros a los ojos de otros aurores mientras ellos buscan marcas tenebrosas, y espero que eso te valga.

Draco suspiró, porque el no saber le mataba. Severus dijo que volvería a buscarlo, pero algo le había pasado al profesor o es que se había arrepentido. Draco empezaba a enfadarse de veras. Severus no parecía querer volver a buscarlo aún, después de tanto tiempo. Quizá no volviera a buscarlo nunca, dejándole desamparado.

* * *

><p>Remus y Hermione (ambos bajo multijugos) junto a Harry y Draco (ambos bajo la capa de invisibilidad) hicieron su camino hacia San Mungo. Primero, se dirigieron a la cuarta planta, donde un alegre Neville, ejerciendo de sanador, les dio la bienvenida.<p>

—¿Cómo están tus padres? —le preguntó Remus, caracterizado como un mago con bigote y lleno de canas.

—Siguen aquí —dijo el chico, desanimado—. Es duro verles todos los días. Pero ahora me he convertido en su sanador favorito, así que charlo con ellos cuando quiero.

Hermione, rubia y con el cabello muy corto, sonrió, dándole una palmadita en el brazo.

—Me gusta volver a veros, ¿a quién visitáis hoy? —preguntó el Gryffindor, pero palideció al ver la cara de la chica.

—Um, no, Neville, verás... Harry ha tenido un accidente en una misión —Hermione no supo cómo continuar, así que dio paso al chico situado tras ella y que aún no había dicho una sola palabra—. Draco, por favor, ¿puedes explicar cómo encontraste a Harry?

Neville se encontró con la desagradable cara de Draco Malfoy, cubierto por un gorro gris de lana de diseño. Así que una misión…

—No me digas que ahora el Ministerio usa a los estudiantes para atrapar mortífagos. ¿En serio creéis que estáis ayudando al mundo mágico? Sois suicidas…

Hermione ignoró el comentario mirándolo con furia y entonces Draco añadió:

—¿Por qué no se lo cuentas tú, Potter? —fue su respuesta, renuente a hablar con el chico en prácticas.

El moreno se rascó el cogote.

—No me acuerdo.

Neville asintió, y se dispuso a escuchar a Malfoy sin prejuicios.

—Chillaba, una de sus piernas estaba rajada, y se le veía el fémur. Chillaba y deliraba. Luego se puso azul. Chillaba y rogaba que parase.

Todos lo miraron, impresionados.

—¿He dicho ya que chillaba como una nena? —añadió Draco, sin duda disfrutándolo.

Neville ignoró su cruel comentario y preguntó:

—Su pierna estaba cortada. ¿Un hechizo? ¿Cómo estaba la carne alrededor del corte?

Malfoy lo miró de arriba abajo, como si asumiera que Longbottom tuviera el cerebro más pequeño que cualquier mortal.

—Cortada. Sangraba.

Neville ahora tomó notas con una pluma de su bolsillo.

—Dices que deliraba. ¿Qué decía?

Malfoy miró a Potter, quien le hizo una seña para continuar.

—Supe que deliraba porque me decía que no me fuera —dijo, evitando la mirada de Granger—, y luego se puso azul.

—¿Azul? —repitió Neville, nervioso.

—Como si no respirara —iba a añadir "idiota", pero se contuvo. Su madre estaba en la misma planta y debía ser considerado con el imbécil—. Se adormilaba y tuve que despertarlo casi a golpes para darle una poción.

—¿Tienes idea de qué hechizo pudo ser? —preguntó esta vez Remus.

Draco les comentó, como conocedor de hechizos oscuros, que al principio pensó en el "_epileptĭcus_ _constans__"__,_les contó lo que le administró y que el hecho se repitió la noche siguiente, la pierna volvió a rajarse como si le hubieran hecho el hechizo en ese momento. Neville tomó nota de todo y fue a buscar a Janus Thickey, quien se entrevistó con ellos mientras Neville exploraba a Harry en otra habitación.

En primer lugar, la sanadora celebró que el chico estuviera vivo y alabó la prontitud con la cual se había tratado; les indicó, no obstante, que Harry debió haber ido antes allí a ser examinado, porque podían haberle quedado secuelas, aunque, Harry añadió que desde aquella noche no había vuelto a tener ninguna molestia ni visiones. Le administraron un tratamiento durante siete días consistente en pociones no muy diferentes a las que Draco le había dado a Harry en El Refugio, pero con las tomas adecuadas, tres por día. Argumentó que la magia, aunque aparentemente no hiciera nada por fuera, sí podía estar actuando por dentro y el mismo mago podría no saber que se estuviera muriendo si fuera el caso. Y esto lo dijo muy enfadada. Remus no creyó oportuno hacerle ver en qué condiciones estaban, ni lo que se hubieran jugado de haber venido a San Mungo y ser apresados.

Posteriormente, les hablaron de Draco y su incapacidad para hacer magia, pero la sanadora dijo que aquello no podía curarse con pociones ni hechizos ya que el mismo mago había bloqueado su energía mágica. Le recomendó, eso sí, una vida tranquila y sin alteraciones, así como una dieta saludable. Le facilitó, también, unos ejercicios de relajación que al principio Draco tomó a guasa, pero tras las primeras prácticas, un día, en Grimmauld...

Tonks y Hermione bajaban las escaleras hacia la cocina y ayudaban a Dikki a limpiar unos armarios llenos de útiles para cocinar. Draco había bajado para tomar un largo vaso de agua cuando las cajas de la alacena más alta perdieron su punto de apoyo y se deslizaron, a una velocidad vertiginosa, hacia el suelo. Jamás llegarían sin golpear a Hermione en el proceso, situada debajo. Draco, sin pensar, alargó su varita y pronunció:

—¡_Aresto Momentum_!

Las cajas se balancearon, quedando suspendidas en el aire. Tonks y Hermione se miraron, Dikki las apartó de allí con magia y Draco se quedó mirando su propia varita, incapaz de creerlo aún. Hasta que no tuvo a Granger encima, no supo lo que había pasado: había ejecutado un hechizo completo, sin necesidad de prácticas precedidas, un hechizo claro y certero.

—¡Draco, lo has conseguido! ¡Estoy tan contenta!

—¿Pensabas que nunca iba a recuperarme? Craso error, Granger…

Draco siguió practicando, aunque hasta dos días después no volvió a convocar otro hechizo certero. Ese día bajaba las escaleras y se encontró con Harry Potter, que le sonrió ligeramente. Draco le sonrió a su vez y se acercó, en un amago de acorralarlo. Cuando su rostro estuvo muy cerca de la cara de Harry, susurró:

—Di que me amas.

La cara del chico se coloreó, primero de vergüenza y después de rabia:

—¿D-de qué hablas?

—Póstrate a mis pies —ordenó Draco y en un genuino alarde de elegancia, descubrió su varita y apuntó a las piernas de Harry—. Piernas de mantequilla.

El moreno tuvo que agarrarse para estabilizarse, mientras el rubio se desternillaba.

—¡Eh, capullo! ¡Desencántame!

Draco se escabulló escaleras abajo, riéndose, hasta que llegó Tonks y finalizó el hechizo.

—Por Merlín, Harry, ¿qué le has dicho?

—¿Yo? ¿Aún dudas de mí? ¡Ha recuperado su magia y el muy capullo se asegurará de que todos nos enteremos!

Días después, no parecía haber hechizo que se le resistiera, y Draco volvió a sentirse completo: naturalmente, aquello tuvo sus consecuencias negativas: salió de nuevo a flote el ego Malfoy, ítem no agradable para nadie en la casa y que hizo regresar de nuevo al chico arrogante y despectivo. Como ceremonia, un día, Malfoy se puso la chapa de "Potter apesta" que guardaba en su bául. Las burlas y pullas habían regresado para ambos chicos, y Harry, que quería paz, se encontraba molestándose por la más mínima cosa que el rubio decía. Hermione y Tonks salían a veces de casa para no oírlos.

—Qué feo eres, Potter.

—Y tú un engreído. ¿Llevas aún la chapa esta? ¿Por qué querrías tener una chapa con mi cara?

—Para asegurarme de que te odie para siempre.

—No me odiaste mucho cuando te besé.

—No estaba en condiciones de hacértelo pagar.

Y se iban o bien se miraban con odio sin pestañear hasta que los ojos les lloraban.

—¿Por qué has esperado tanto para que yo pudiera hacer magia? ¿Por qué no me entregaste antes la varita?

—Para estar seguros de que no fueses a matarme.

—Ahora puedo hacerlo.

—Ahora no lo harás. Serías un idiota si lo hicieras. No tienes ningún sitio a donde ir y si me mataras, La Orden del Fénix te llevaría a Azkaban junto a tu papaíto.

En otras ocasiones, cuando Hermione y Draco hablaban, a él le encantaba recordarle a su pesadilla Potter lo mucho que la chica lo adoraba.

—Es lo que hacen mis encantos.

—¿Qué encantos? Eres un arrogante.

—Pues a ella le gusto.

—Pues qué gusto tan patético.

Hermione, que no se olvidaba de la hazaña de la cocina (siempre le gustaba pensar que Draco había progresado gracias a ese casi accidente), era la única que solía hablar con él a menudo; ella y Dikki, que seguía en sus trece de hacer amigos a los dos muchachos.

Draco probó un día su magia con pelirrojo comadreja Weasley haciéndole un densaugeo. Los dientes de Ron crecieron hasta límites insospechados, impidiéndole ir detrás de Draco hasta que Hermione ejecutó un _Finite Incantatem_ y todo volvió a su lugar.

Otro día, a Harry le obsequió con un estupendo _Furúnculus,_ haciendo que la cara y cuello de Harry mostrasen horribles pústulas hasta que la misma Hermione volvió a deshacerlo. Harry estuvo a punto de lanzarle un _Confundus_, pero Hermione volvió a tranquilizarlo, diciendo que si querían batirse en duelo sería un honor acudir, pero que no lo hicieran gratuitamente.

Hasta se le ocurrió la espantosa idea de eliminar el hechizo silenciador que recaía sobre el cuadro de la señora Black y estuvo profiriendo gritos durante todo un día hasta que Harry volvió a silenciarla.

—Estás loco, Malfoy, la señora Black ni siquiera te tendrá simpatía a ti.

—Si tiene que elegir entre tu sangre y la mía tengo muy clara su elección.

Esto continuó varios días, hasta que Harry arrastró al rubio al desván, en la parte alta de la casa:

—Veamos, Malfoy, entiendo que has estado mucho tiempo sin hacer magia…

—El mismo que tú sin tener sexo —le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa amplia.

Harry lo ignoró y siguió diciendo:

—… por lo que ahora y sólo ahora vas a utilizarla contra alguien en esta casa: sé que tienes muchas ganas de fastidiar con tu magia, pues bien, he cerrado la puerta. Hazlo aquí, ahora, conmigo.

—Potty… ¿esto es como cortarme el pelo? ¿Sientes alguna especie de excitación? Mira que si te gusta luego andarás detrás de mí, y no estoy muy seguro de querer aguantarte…

Harry lo miró sin pestañear, y apuntándolo a una velocidad de vértigo, gritó:

—¡_Incárcero_!

Draco se precipitó al suelo con las manos y pies atados. No era la primera vez cayendo a consecuencia de aquel hechizo; pero si Potty quería guerra, él estaba dispuesto. Siempre. Deshizo el encantamiento y se levantó, respirando deprisa. La luz era muy tenue y los objetos de la habitación reflejaban enormes sombras en las paredes. Además, olía a guardado. Empujó a Harry.

—¡Eso es trampa! ¡No habías dado la orden!

—Soy un auror, no damos señas.

Los ojos del rubio se cerraron hasta formar una rígida línea, y pronunció:

—¿Quién desea esto, Potter? ¿Tú?

—_¡Incárcero!_

—_¡Protego!_ —gritó el rubio a tiempo para parar el ataque.

—Veo que ya te defiendes, al menos —Harry endureció su mirada. ¿Sería así como lo vería el señor oscuro? ¿Con ese deje de seguridad y esa intención de luchar fuera cual fuera el resultado?—. Vamos, Malfoy, estoy esperando.

Bien, se dijo Draco, esto era lo que sabía hacer contra Potter, mantener duelos. Insultarse y odiarse hasta el final. No era difícil. Agarró con ganas su varita, desconociendo cuándo sería la próxima vez que hubiera una ocasión tal para medirse con él. Naturalmente, Potter estaba mejor entrenado y practicaba todos los días la magia. Era probable que él ganase, por mucho que le pesara, pero no lo admitiría nunca. No, porque ese momento con Potter era como algo sagrado: intercambiaban maldiciones y se sentían completos.

—¡Eres muy lento, Malfoy!_ ¡Desmaius!_

Draco evitó este por muy poco, pero notaba cómo ascendía su ira.

—Demonios, Potter, ¿quieres matarme?

—¿No vas a luchar, Malfoy? Qué decepción… Creía…

—_¡Everte Statum!_

Harry salió disparado y fue golpeado duramente contra los objetos del fondo de la sala. Draco elevó la barbilla para ver si seguía vivo, pero le golpeó un expeliarmus, que mandó su varita a otro lado. Con la poca luz que entraba en esa pequeña estancia, llena de polvo aunque Dikki la hubiera limpiado tiempo atrás, tardó en recuperarla. Para entonces, Harry ya estaba en pie y le lanzaba otro hechizo que Draco repelió por muy poco, con el hechizo "impedimenta".

—_¡Locomotor Mortis!_

Draco cayó cuan largo era sobre el viejo suelo de madera. Sangraba por su hermosa y perfecta nariz. Miró a Potter con odio y gritó, aún en el suelo:

—_¡Locomotor wibly!_

—Muy lento, Malfoy.

—_Finite incantatem_ —dijo Draco apuntando a sus piernas, que volvieron a su posición original. Ya de pie, y mirando a Harry agotado, murmuró—. Obscuro.

Harry recibió aquel conjuro extrañado y como consecuencia, una oscura banda de tela le tapó los ojos.

Después, oyó gritar a Malfoy _Serpensortia_. Silencio. Probablemente, Draco se habría sentado a mirar. Ese capullo de Malfoy… Harry no podía ver a la serpiente, y nunca había hablado a una con los ojos cerrados. Demonios que si lo conseguía iba a darle un susto de muerte al chico… pronunció unas palabras en lengua siseante y poco después se oyeron los pasos de Malfoy.

—¡Eh, Potter, maldito! ¿Qué le has dicho?

—¿Para qué haces aparecer la serpiente, si sabes que puedo dominarla? —se jactó Harry, y acto seguido se sobresaltó al notar el cuerpo del chico tras él.

—Con los ojos cerrados, Potter… —dijo el otro, asombrado, tras hacer desaparecer la sangre que caía de su nariz.

—Sí, me los has vendado tú.

—Dile que se vaya —insistió el rubio, apretando los brazos del moreno.

Harry trató de respirar acompasadamente, a pesar de que su corazón latía de forma desmesurada.

—¡Hazlo ya! —volvió a gritar, y toda sensación escapó del cuerpo del chico.

—Malfoy, quítame la maldita venda, no conozco el contrahechizo.

—Perderé el duelo si hago eso.

—Perderás la vida si la serpiente es venenosa y trata de morderte.

—Bueno, dile que somos amigos. Que no me ataque.

Harry rió. De repente la situación se le antojaba divertida.

—¿Miedo, Malfoy?

—¡Se está acercando, Potter! —chilló, arrimándose más a él y empujando a Harry en el proceso.

El moreno logró cogerle de la solapa de su camisa con una mano y dijo:

—¡Vas a enfadarla! ¡Hazla desaparecer, demonios!

—No.

Harry no sabía que se había acercado tanto al rubio. Percibía su olor corporal, su cercanía y su cuerpo se estremeció. El agarre fue disolviéndose, mientras Harry no podía ver la reacción del chico, ni tampoco si estaba incómodo o no. Poco después, notó cómo el pelo de su rival acariciaba su mejilla. Harry se sobresaltó cuando los labios de Malfoy rozaron levemente los suyos y más aún cuando escuchó una voz muy sugerente en su oído:

—Nunca bajes la guardia, Potter —y su varita le fue arrebatada.

Después escuchó cómo hacía desaparecer el reptil, así como su venda. Frente a él y con las dos varitas, en su cara dibujada una sonrisa de suficiencia, remató:

—He ganado.

Oh, claro, una treta. ¿Qué pensaba, que iba a abrazarse a él y a pedirle ayuda? Por Merlín, hablábamos de Malfoy el bastardo, siempre con un interés, siempre con una idea maligna.

—¿Decepcionado por perder?

—En realidad decepcionado por esperar otras cosas de ti —dijo Harry, y se le antojó demasiado revelador su comentario, por lo que echó a andar para abrir la trampilla.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Tus fans no te dejan satisfecho? No me sorprende, claro, que te fijes en alguien como yo… a todos les pasa.

Harry sólo esbozó una sonrisa enigmática que el otro no pudo ver al estar de espaldas. Replicó:

—Te sorprendería saber en quién me he fijado, Malfoy, te sorprendería…

Hermione subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Harry cuando se encontró a ambos chicos bajando a su vez. La chica recorrió con la mirada las polvorientas vestimentas de ambos y observó ambas varitas en manos de Malfoy.

—¿Dónde os habéis revolcado?

Harry bajó la cabeza y dijo:

—Dame mi varita, Malfoy.

El rubio quiso discutir, pero la sangre sucia no estaba para bromas. Le tendió la varita a Harry sin mirar. Hermione guardó silencio al ver que ninguno de los chicos parecía querer dar una explicación.

—Harry, tenemos que irnos. Tonks nos espera.

El rubio los vio bajar deprisa, mientras la chica arreglaba las ropas de Harry y su pelo, quitando todo el polvo que habían cogido en el desván y mientras miraba su propia varita, se decía que Harry Potter era más talentoso de lo que creía. Hablar a una serpiente con los ojos cerrados... en Slytherin le habrían hecho un homenaje. Suerte para él que el memo de Potter era sólo un Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

...Y hasta aquí El Refugio.

PRÓXIMA PARTE: EL LONDRES MUGGLE


	20. Magos entre muggles

_**Atención:** Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling y asociados._

_**Notas****del****fic:**Es verdad, este drarry pero está tardando mucho (es que les gusta discutir), así que, ¿por qué no poner una variable más en la ecuación? Motivo: darles un empujoncito. ^_^ _

_**Notas****de****la****autora:**Ahora, releyendo estos capítulos me doy cuenta de que Draco siempre está comiendo manzanas, jajajaja. Así que esto, además de drarry, ¡también es drapple! (de verdad que ha sido una casualidad)._

_Adoro este episodio y espero que os enamoréis del nuevo personaje tanto como yo. _

_Este capítulo sólo podría ser para Laura Coubert, porque me ha hecho ver lo mucho que uno avanza cuando sigue escribiendo (leyendo mis anteriores fics creí morir de la pena, jajaja) y alaba también las cosas positivas, claro. Un abrazo._

_**Resumen:**Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado y además debe trabajar como un muggle. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien la ha incendiado, haciéndole imposible regresar. Los aurores lo encuentran y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita, pero Draco no puede conjurar magia. Los aurores lo han puesto a salvo en una cabaña en el campo al enterarse de que el mismo Ministerio registrará todas las casas buscando mortífagos. Mientras Draco trata de recuperar su magia, Harry Potter se aparece frente al Refugio, inconsciente y moribundo, con hechizos de magia oscura. Draco le salva la vida con sus conocimientos en pociones, y Harry decide quedarse allí, porque sus amigos aún no han vuelto de la peligrosa misión en la que él resultó herido y cuyo objetivo era salvar a Severus Snape. Al fin, Hermione aparece y todos vuelven a Grimmauld, pero la misión ha fallado. Ahora, los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkabán. Draco recupera su magia._

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE IV: EL LONDRES MUGGLE.

CAPÍTULO 20: MAGOS ENTRE MUGGLES

* * *

><p>Y llegó marzo, aunque la lluvia no cesaba. Harry acabó su tratamiento, Tonks seguía engordando debido a su embarazo, Hermione continuaba ayudando a los aurores del Ministerio, Remus volvió a ausentarse para ir al refugio del bosque en sus días de luna llena mientras Draco Malfoy ejecutaba cualquier hechizo sin dificultad. En los periódicos, tras anunciar el secuestro de jóvenes magos pareció haber un tiempo de reflexión en ambos bandos. La Orden del Fénix había desbaratado uno de los escondites de los mortífagos y tardarían en volver a moverse y esconderse, así como ellos en formar otro plan para volver a intentar otro rescate. Los aurores de La Orden decretaron como lugar seguro el Londres muggle, noticia que Draco recibió con euforia, ya que eso le permitiría salir a la calle.<p>

Se le había dicho a Draco que no se acercara al mundo mágico, dándole permiso únicamente para deambular por mundo muggle, como si eso fuera un alivio, aunque lo escoltaron hasta Gringotts, donde pudo hacer uso de unos pequeños ahorros que sólo un mayor de edad con parentesco Black podría gestionar, una cuenta a la que el rubio pudo acceder gracias al parentesco con Nymphadora Tonks. Ella firmó una de las autorizaciones para que Draco tuviera acceso a diversos ahorros de los Black, porque el Ministerio tenía todos los caudales hereditarios congelados, por lo que jamás hubiera podido hacer uso de la herencia Malfoy. Naturalmente, Kingsley, como Ministro, no pudo autorizar esta operación o se hubiera metido en serios problemas, así que Tonks creyó más fácil utilizar el nombramiento de Draco como segundo titular en las cuentas de su tía Narcissa.

Draco aún no entendía el dinero muggle, por lo que sólo salía para dar un paseo o a zonas próximas a la casa. Cuando se cansó de todo eso, le pidió a Hermione que le explicara el uso del dinero muggle, aunque sólo fuera para acercarse a ciertas tiendas, o para ir al centro. El dinero, su dinero mágico, convertido en dinero muggle. Qué desfachatez. Ni siquiera él mismo podía ir a sacarlo, tenía que llevar guardianes. Claro que, debió contentarse con recuperar dinero de algún sitio. Al menos, debía reconocer que era un gran paso: ya no tendría que trabajar para poder vivir, y lo mejor de todo, no tendría que mendigar a nadie.

Draco, sin embargo, no era tonto y, aplicando una de las premisas de su padre, quiso valorar el gran esfuerzo que Remus Lupin y Aberforth habían hecho durante su período pesadilla y como el segundo estuviera en mundo mágico dedicado a reconstruir Cabeza de Puerco y Draco no tenía ganas de acercarse allí ni permiso para hacerlo, al primero le ofreció una paga como recompensa a los meses pasados allí, a saber, de momento, tres largos meses contando el presente. Remus sonrió al escuchar el ofrecimiento del chico y le indicó que si quería recompensar a alguien por haberle tenido en su casa, debería hablar con Harry. Y Draco se tragó el orgullo para hablar con Potter y ofrecerle dinero; sin embargo, éste lo rechazó, alegando ayuda en tiempos difíciles para mortífagos convictos y/o cualquier otra criatura que necesitara techo. Dikki evitó una pelea entre ambos entonces, y Draco pensó que al final salía beneficiado. Eso y saber que San Mungo seguía cobrando del seguro de los Malfoy para tratar a su madre.

Sin embargo, aún no podía volver a la Mansión. La Orden del Fénix sabía que estaba vigilada por otros aurores por si alguno de los mortífagos se dejaba caer por allí, ya que con Voldemort vivo sirvió como cuartel general de reuniones. Kingsley Shackelbolt, Ministro y auror de confianza y quien sabía dónde se ocultaba Draco, parecía guardar el secreto. Draco quiso saber si ese hombre estaba protegido, porque para los mortífagos sería un juego de niños sacarle la verdad. Hermione se ofendió indicando que Shackelbolt tenía una poderosa escolta y que, aunque le dieran veritaserum, no hablaría, al ser muy bueno en Oclumancia.

—No has de preocuparte, Draco, mientras estés con nosotros estarás a salvo —le decía constantemente Granger, con quien había desarrollado un trato cordial y siempre añadía—. Desde San Mungo cada vez dan mejores reportes de tu madre con las medicinas, no me extrañaría que un día de estos, de repente, despertara.

No obstante, desde el incidente de El Refugio y a pesar de sus constantes pullas y peleas verbales, y cuando el rubio se cansó de restregarle a todo el mundo en la casa que él había recuperado su poder, entre Harry y Draco se había establecido un contacto tan cordial como el de Granger, salvo por una pega: ellos tenían demasiado en común. Draco a veces bajaba a admirar el tapiz de los Black, encontrándose con el Gryffindor allí, haciendo lo mismo. En ocasiones Draco tocaba el piano y Harry bajaba a escucharlo, sin intercambiar un solo insulto. Habían pasado a tolerarse y cuando esto sucedía, ambos se sentaban en silencio, sin mirarse o bien intercambiaban alguna corta conversación acerca de algún tema banal. Draco parecía distinto desde que llegó a la casa y una vez que se le pasó la euforia de volver a ser un mago decente, cambiaron también sus impresiones sobre el Niño de Oro, las cuales no eran destacar a toda costa y usar su fama para manipular, sino que parecía tener un mundo interior muy interesante, además de tolerar su compañía bastante mejor que cualquier otro. Además, empezó a sospechar que Potter no tenía nada de tonto, pasando por alto su habitual estupidez y Harry comenzó a desear cada vez más la presencia del Slytherin, que tenía un punto solitario como él que ni sus amigos Hermione ni Ron compartían o entendían.

Jugaban a menudo al ajedrez mágico y a veces leían sobre quidditch cuando Ron les traía alguna revista del mundo mágico, pero toda esa calma estallaba a veces en forma de insultos cuando uno se cansaba del otro. Sin embargo, algo que ilusionaba a Harry y que aún tenía a Draco mosqueado, era la llegada de cartas por lechuza que su amigo pelirrojo le traía cada cierto tiempo.

—¿Se puede saber quién te escribe tanto, Potter? —dijo un día, deseando con todas sus fuerzas enterarse de ese episodio tabú de Potter, que era como un libro abierto en ciertas cosas e increíblemente misterioso en otras.

—Mis fans, ya lo sabes —contestaba siempre Harry con una sonrisa, pero subía a leerlas a su habitación.

—Es mentira, Potter, se te ve en la cara. ¿Tienes alguna amante?

En aquella ocasión, Harry se volvió y la respuesta dejó tan helado al rubio, que necesitó varios minutos para componerse.

—Pero Malfoy, me parece que ya sabes mi preferencia sexual.

Lo dijo así, tal cual, como cuando alguien te dice que va a comer espaguettis con salsa de tomate. Harry rió tanto cuando vio la cara asombrada y completamente abochornada de Draco, quien dijo al fin:

—Un amante, entonces.

—Tal vez —sonrió Harry y desapareció por las escaleras carta en mano.

Por lo tanto, Potter no podía tener nada con Granger. Al menos eso estaba claro, Granger andaba detrás de Draco, y cuando el pelirrojo venía a casa, el rubio sabía que sería por mucho tiempo porque Draco no podía compararse a un Weasley, aunque él no quisiera nada con la chica, aprovechaba para chinchar a Ron. Sin embargo, su amigo Ron tampoco parecía molesto sabiendo que comía en la misma mesa con un gay que quizá pudiera meterle mano, hasta que descubrió un día que el pelirrojo no lo sabía. Y aquello engrandeció su ego, porque él sabía un secreto que quizá sólo Granger compartía con Potter. Y quizá Ginny Weasley. Ginny, quien de repente ya no rondaba a Potter, Draco pudo suponer por qué. Y Draco, como ya había sospechado tiempo ha, supuso que Potter le había contado esto a él quizá no sólo para compartir el chisme, quizá para compartir algo más. Era natural que se interesara por él, sólo había que mirarlo. Hasta el espejo de serpientes, trasladado ahora a su cuarto, le decía a diario cuán estupendo se veía, ahora que había recuperado su peso. Naturalmente, la sola idea de tener algo con Potter le producía arcadas, pero sí se pavoneaba en su presencia para chincharlo, para decirle "he aquí el fruto prohibido, el mago más sexy que puedas encontrar, a unos pocos metros de ti y sin poder tocarlo". Harry lo ignoraba, o a veces, enfadado porque su cuerpo le mandaba ciertas señales cuando su vista se recreaba, le decía:

—Malfoy, ¿te estás insinuando a alguien?

—Ya quisieras —decía el rubio, pasando la mano por su cabello, ítem erótico donde los haya.

—Si quieres algo con Hermione, es mejor que se lo digas. Ella es tímida para esas cosas.

Draco reía de la estupidez del moreno, de la inocencia del chico, aunque disfrutaba sintiéndose observado, fuese quien fuese la diana de sus pavoneos constantes.

Y a últimos de marzo, aún con constantes lluvias en los alrededores de Londres, ocurrió algo que cambiaría para siempre la vida del rubio Slytherin. Si Draco hubiera sabido lo que traía impreso aquel encuentro, quizá lo hubiera evitado, aunque se habría perdido la felicidad más grande en su vida, así como la posibilidad de demostrar al mundo cuánto tenía de mago blanco y cuán poco de mortífago.

* * *

><p>Draco salió temprano aquel miércoles de finales de marzo, utilizó su <em>Oyster Card<em> en la estación King's Cross y bajó en la estación Green Park, ataviado con su levita negra y su gorro gris. No llovía, pero el cielo estaba encapotado. Ya conocía la zona porque había estado otras veces, además, le apetecía mucho ver parques desde que había estado encerrado primero en Cabeza de Puerco y más tarde en Grimmauld Place. Estar en los parques le daba una sensación de libertad absoluta. En ocasiones compraba comida para ardillas y se pasaba las horas muertas sentado en un banco o paseando. Aquel día no fue diferente, paseó por Green Park, ignorando las multitudes, con su varita dentro de su prenda de abrigo por si hubiera algo que lamentar. Después, a la hora del almuerzo cogió la línea gris y bajó en la parada London Bridge. Allí paseó entre los edificios y la horda de gente que lo atestaba. Draco compró un pastel de manzana en una pastelería y lo degustó mientras caminaba, con tal mala suerte que, cuando iba por la mitad, alguien lo empujó y Draco observó con asombro cómo su postre iba a parar a su impecable y cara ropa, manchándose inmediatamente. Enfurecido, alzó la cabeza y despotricó contra el chico.

—¡Maleducado! ¡Podrías disculparte, al menos!

Draco no estaba preparado cuando el joven que vestía abrigo verde pistacho se giró. Se atusó las ropas, sacó un pañuelo para eliminar la mancha y entonces oyó una voz muy familiar.

—¿Draco?

El joven alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros y serenos de su antiguo camarada Slytherin. Lo que quedaba del pastel se le cayó de las manos mientras articulaba:

—¿B-Blaise?

Los dos siguieron mirándose un momento, hasta que el chico de color se agachó para coger el postre inservible del rubio.

—Cuánto lo siento, Draco, perdóname.

Entonces, a Draco ya no podía importarle su postre, ni su levita manchada: fue como si el cielo se hubiera abierto ante él.

—Blaise... demonios, ¿qué haces aquí?

El aludido lo miró curioso y sonrió.

—Vivo aquí. ¿Dónde has estado tú? Te perdí la pista después de la batalla en Hogwarts. ¿Dónde... dónde has estado?

—No puedo decírtelo —replicó el otro, precavido, y Blaise pareció entenderlo.

—He estropeado tu almuerzo. Déjame invitarte a algo para disculparme.

Y sin mediar palabra, agarró a Draco del brazo, lo arrastró a lo largo del puente, localizó una papelera, arrojó el pastel de manzana ahí y luego dirigió a su amigo a una de las enormes cafeterías de las inmediaciones. Con un té y pastas diversas, los jóvenes se miraron aún sorprendidos por su encuentro.

—Qué alegría me da verte, Draco, pensaba que estabas... no sé.

—Muerto. Dilo, Blaise, no te cortes.

Blaise cogió a Draco de la manga, excitado, y susurró:

—¡Muchos de nosotros tuvimos que escondernos! ¿No te han buscado? Los mortífagos fueron a casa de mi madre y pude escapar gracias a que ella me puso un mensaje en el móvil.

—¿Ese artefacto muggle?

—Sí, Draco. Desde entonces vivo solo en Kensal Green.

Draco arrugó la nariz, suspicaz.

—¿Te das cuenta de que me ofreces demasiados datos sobre ti? ¿Qué pasaría si yo estuviera buscándote?

Blaise se alarmó por un momento.

—Pero no lo estás, ¿no?

Draco tomó un sorbo de su té de darjeeling.

—Por suerte para ti, no.

—Eres mi amigo, Draco, confío en ti —añadió Blaise, más tranquilo.

—Tengo la marca —constató el otro.

Blaise se quedó paralizado. Hubo rumores de que el rubio se había unido a Voldemort, pero jamás les dijo nada a sus amigos en Hogwarts. Así pues, Draco le estaba contando abiertamente que se escondía de los aurores.

—¿Estás con los mortífagos?

—Claro que no. Pero también me escondo de ellos.

—Nunca creí que estuvieras en ese bando —Draco alzó la ceja, curioso—. Oh... por eso estás aquí. En mundo muggle.

—¿Qué? —indicó Draco, al ver que el otro no le daba importancia a su declaración.

—Aquí, en mundo muggle. No has regresado al mundo mágico, me temo. Te escondes aquí —Blaise cruzó las piernas y se recostó sobre la alta silla—. Francamente, me resultaba difícil verte paseando por mundo muggle. De hecho, me asusté al verte, pero tu modo de reaccionar fue tan Malfoy…

Draco lo miró, de nuevo. ¿Quién le decía que aquel chico, sentado frente a él, era realmente Blaise Zabini? Tenía que ser cuidadoso.

—Escucha, Blaise, voy a hacerte unas preguntas.

—Pues, te he traído aquí para charlar, claro. ¿Por qué pones esa cara tan rara? ¿Qué clase de preguntas?

—Necesito saber que no eres alguien oculto con poción multijugos o similar —y suspiró, recordando los desagradables episodios anteriores—. Lo hago sólo por experiencia.

Blaise no pareció ofendido, al contrario, respondió con explícita exactitud a cada una de las ocho preguntas a las que le sometió su antiguo camarada.

—Espero que sea suficiente, no querría bajarme los pantalones para que comprobaras por ti mismo ciertas cosas.

Draco rió, pero su cara se ensombreció entonces.

—Ahora seré yo quien te cuestione.

El rubio se sintió ofendido.

—¿Acaso mi porte y mi exquisito lenguaje no te han convencido?

—Puedes ser otra persona, con multijugos, como has dicho. Responde, ¿qué contestaste cuando te dije que había tenido una aventura con Oliver Wood?

A Draco le cambió el semblante.

—Antes muerto que salir con un Gryffindor.

Blaise celebró, pero interrogó de nuevo:

—¿Y cuando metimos chinchetas en los calzoncillos de Goyle?

Draco trató de recordar, pero se enfadó al no poder hacerlo.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? ¿No puedes preguntar algo más concreto? No me acuerdo.

—Eso está bien, porque no dijiste nada. Reíste hasta llorar. Y la última; cuando salí con aquella belleza de Ravenclaw te conté que tenía un lunar, ¿dónde?

Draco casi escupió su té.

—Oye, Blaise, ¿por qué tus preguntas estúpidas tratan todas sobre sexo? ¿Estás necesitado, o qué?

—Bastante, ahora que lo dices. Bueno, responde, estoy esperando —dijo, cruzando los brazos.

—Pero ¿cómo quieres que me acuerde de eso? Has salido con veinte personas como poco, y no es que me importe mucho, no las he memorizado todas, tendrás que arriesgarte o te dejo aquí y pagas el té.

—Está bien, no te enfades. Dime tú algo que compartimos y me quedaré satisfecho.

Draco trató de memorizar y al rato, rió.

—Fue memorable la escena que tu madre le hizo a su enésimo marido en la estación de King's Cross delante de nosotros dos, cuando le dejó plantado.

Blaise rió con él.

—No puedo olvidarla, aunque te has perdido tantas cosas de mi madre, Draco... te las contaré poco a poco. ¿Cómo está la tuya? Oí decir que había sido ingresada en San Mungo...

El rostro del rubio se ensombreció rápidamente.

—Sí, sigue en coma. En ese maldito hospital con esos horribles sanadores. ¿Imaginas quién le da a veces las pociones? Neville Longbottom.

—¡Longbottom! ¿En serio? ¿Qué hace Longbottom ahí?

—Parece ser que quiere ser sanador, hace prácticas.

—¿Y se lo has dicho a la jefa de planta? Personalmente, ya sabes cómo era en pociones...

—La he amenazado de muerte. Creo que me hace caso y ahora es otro quien le da las pociones.

—¿Qué más sabes de los nuestros? ¿Qué hay de Pansy?

—Se marchó de la ciudad. Vive en Edimburgo, ahora oculta. A veces nos carteamos. Ella también tuvo que escapar, tenía familiares ligados a Voldemort, y aunque directamente no corriese peligro, se fugó con su familia. Me pregunta por ti a menudo, supongo que en nuestra próxima carta podré decirle que te he visto.

—No reveles mucho sobre mí, no me extrañaría que el Ministerio estuviera interceptando lechuzas.

—Oh, no te preocupes, utilizamos un nombre en clave para todos los compañeros. Tú eres Narcissus.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Blaise! —el moreno estalló en carcajadas.

—No fue idea mía, fue de ella. Tiene mucha imaginación. ¿Qué pasa, estás incómodo?

Draco había estado mirando a un lado y a otro de la cafetería varias veces.

—Como voy solo, ando con mil ojos —dijo el rubio—. No me fío de nadie.

—Me he dado cuenta —sonrió Blaise acabando su té—. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, tengo muchas cosas que contarte y hace tanto que no nos vemos… ¿damos una vuelta por el centro?

—Quiero comprar ropa —dijo Draco, y mordió la última pasta—, es un asco la ropa muggle. ¿Sabes de algún sitio decente donde pueda gastar mi dinero? Hace meses que no me compro nada, mi abolengo está decayendo porque tengo que repetir modelito cada tres días.

—Hay una tienda interesante en Knightsbridge. ¿Vamos?

Los chicos pagaron, salieron de la cafetería y montaron en el metro. Draco, estando con Blaise, que conocía la zona y el dinero muggle, se relajó tanto que olvidó que seguía siendo un mortífago convicto viviendo con aurores y repudiado por el mundo mágico. Es como si fuera el antiguo Draco, rico y bien considerado. Incluso había comprado ropa decente y ahora paseaban por el Big Ben.

—¿Quieres subir al London Eye? —sugirió Blaise al ver que no había gente frente a la gran noria.

—¿Para girar y girar? —se mofó Draco.

—Sigues siendo un snob. Es bonito ver toda la ciudad desde lo alto.

Draco asintió, y entraron junto a otras diez personas.

—¿Por qué nos meten con muggles, como si fuéramos ovejas?

Blaise sonrió al verle arrugar la nariz como si fueran ganado.

—Draco, cada cápsula tiene capacidad para 32 personas, si tuviéramos que subir en pareja, las colas llegarían al puente de Londres. Déjame decirte, no obstante, que si te interesa se puede reservar, así que cuando tengas una cita interesante con alguien que merezca la pena, puedes… por cierto, Draco, ¿hace cuánto que no tienes una cita?

—Mucho tiempo. Tú no hubieras sobrevivido.

Los chicos se miraron mientras la noria giraba.

—Ahora mismo somos muchos quienes nos encontramos en la misma situación. Yo he tenido que recurrir a la opción "salir con muggles para poder mojar". Ya sabes.

—No seas vulgar, antes prefiero el celibato.

—No todos somos tan especialitos como tú, Narcissus.

—Blaise, corta el rollo o querrás bajar ahora mismo de la noria.

Blaise rió y ambos chicos disfrutaron de la vista mientras la noria iba ascendiendo. Blaise siempre había sido un seductor en Hogwarts, había conseguido muchas citas con diferentes chicos y chicas, y no parecía haber cambiado nada al respecto. El rubio sin embargo gozaba de ser más exquisito y exigente; sus gustos por brujas de sangre pura especialmente pulcras y arregladas y normalmente de buena familia escaseaban; tan sólo había tenido un pequeño romance con Pansy y algún corto affair con alguna chica en las vacaciones de verano eran todo su currículum, y Blaise siempre se mofaba de ello. Pero… salir con muggles. Eso era lo último, un recurso tan asqueroso como emparejarse con ratas lo sería para los muggles.

—Has de saber que hemos de convivir con ellos y hacerlo es mucho más fácil cuando no es necesario sacar a relucir tu condición de mago. Además, forjarse un nombre aquí es siempre importante, porque siempre serás anónimo, podrás pasar desapercibido, y si bien en el mundo mágico nos conocemos todos, en tiempos difíciles puede venir bien mezclarse con ellos.

—No puedo creer lo que oigo —dijo Draco, aterrado.

—Pansy piensa lo mismo que yo.

—¿Y qué será lo próximo? ¿Chuparle el culo a algún auror de renombre?

Blaise quedó pensativo, imaginando tal vez a uno o dos aurores a los que no les importaría hacerle un favor. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se concentró en sus recientes adquisiciones: varios modelos de camisas y pantalones decentes. Claro que los armarios de Grimmauld Place eran minúsculos, pues entre la ropa de su baúl y las últimas compras realizadas su armario rebosaba. Draco pensó que estaría bien pedir otro armario a Potter, quizá el suyo, probablemente no guardara nada allí. Hablando de Grimmauld… quizá fuera tiempo de regresar. No es que Draco quisiera, pues se sentía bastante a gusto con Blaise, pero sería peligroso ausentarse tanto tiempo, después de casi 6 horas y anocheciendo. Imaginó un ejército de aurores yendo a buscarle, comandados por Remus Lupin.

—Agh, Blaise, debo irme.

El muchacho tampoco pareció contento.

—¿Podemos volver a vernos?

Draco lo miró con furia.

—Demonios, claro que podemos. Debemos. He estado aguantando a horribles magos y horribles brujas y horribles… buaj.

El rostro de color de Blaise se tornó ilusionado.

—Bien, ¿qué te parece quedar en Picadilly Circus? El próximo domingo.

El rubio se lo apuntó en el mapa, recordó la hora y ambos entraron al metro y fueron juntos hasta Oxford Circus, donde sus caminos se separaban. Y cuando Draco atravesó Grimmauld ya era de noche, y una muchacha de pelo desharrapado salió a su encuentro con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Adónde has ido? ¡Nos tenías preocupados!

Draco fue a responder y entonces le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, mientras abría una de las bolsas.

—Granger, si puedes ayudarme con esto te dejaré subir a mi habitación para contemplar todos los modelitos adquiridos sobre mi pomposa y excelente figura…

Hermione se sonrojó hasta las puntas de su cabello y le dio la espalda, mientras gritaba:

—¡Ahí lo tenéis, el señorito ha ido de compras!

Remus, Tonks y Harry lo miraron, curiosos.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Draco como si entrar por aquella casa a esas horas fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Jovencito —fue el saludo de Remus Lupin, dejando a su querida mujer ya con barriga visible en la mesa, mientras Dikki preparaba un té.

Remus subió la escalera y el chico lo siguió. Después, el hombre desaliñado le hizo un gesto para que dejara las bolsas en su cuarto y posteriormente le habló de los posibles peligros fuera, de que no iba a prohibirle salir pero tampoco dejaría que se fuera sin más.

—Sería más fácil para nosotros si fueras acompañado por Harry o Hermione.

Draco hizo una mueca y fue a replicar como antaño, pero lo pensó mejor.

—Pero señor, ellos trabajan en el Ministerio. ¿Cómo van a acompañarme?

Remus suspiró, pero tal como el rubio pensaba dedicó un tiempo a reflexionar.

—Eso es cierto; mira, Draco, sé que necesitas salir y también sé que llevas mucho tiempo sin salir con tu gente. Puedo entenderlo, pero no quiero problemas, créeme que si te doy permiso es porque aquí has colaborado, y aún no se me olvida lo que hiciste por Harry.

Draco sonrió, sabía que aquello le daría puntos.

—No obstante, preferiría que salieras cuando Hermione o Harry estuvieran aquí.

—Pero señor... quiero un poco de intimidad. Sólo he ido de compras, no me he acercado al mundo mágico como me advirtió y no soy tan idiota como para arriesgar mi vida después de todo lo que he pasado.

Remus miró al muchacho, sintiendo compasión. Prohibir les traería más problemas, y Draco no era un chico difícil si se le daba tregua.

—Sólo... ten cuidado. No nos gustaría perderte. ¿Has tenido problemas en el metro? ¿Y con el dinero muggle?

—No, señor, todo bien —dijo Draco, sintiendo su ánimo elevarse nuevamente. No es que fuera mucho más diferente en su casa, donde siempre tenía que rendir cuentas a su madre. Podría aguantarlo, sobre todo si usaba sus ingeniosas respuestas.

Draco apenas podía esperar para el domingo. Sin saberlo, se comportaba como un chico modelo a fin de que nada enturbiase su fin de semana, porque sabía que cualquier pulla con Hermione o Harry darían al traste con su estupendo plan. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Hermione, y Dikki empezó a estar contenta, pensando que el chico se estaba reformando. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin ir a volar con Harry en escoba porque se quedaba practicando su magia y leyendo libros de pociones. En ocasiones, él y Hermione coincidían en la primera planta, y leían durante horas frente a la chimenea.

Cuando llegó el domingo, el chico fue requerido para ayudar a Tonks con algunas tareas, y cuando acabó se dio cuenta de que iba tarde a la cita. Corrió cuando salió del metro en busca de su amigo, temeroso de que pudiera haberse marchado. Cuando llegó, sin aliento, lo vio, junto a la valla cerca de la carretera, en la plaza junto a la enorme tienda de deportes Lillywhites.

—¡Draco, maldita sea, llevo una hora esperando!

—Lo sé, me surgió algo, no pude llegar a tiempo... —dijo el chico, aún recuperándose de su carrera.

—Me preocupé. ¿Por qué no compras un móvil muggle? Podríamos hablar con él todo el tiempo.

Draco se horrorizó, primero por llevar un artefacto muggle que podría estallarle en los bolsillos, y segundo, imaginando la cara de los aurores cuando lo supieran.

—Ni hablar, Blaise, nada de eso.

—¿Por qué? Es útil, y pequeño, mira —el chico le mostró su pequeño nokia y añadió—. Además, es aburrido hablar sólo con mi madre. Así tendría más contactos.

—Ya te he dicho que no. En la casa donde vivo no puedo llevar eso, entiéndelo.

—Está bien, pero harías mejor en tomar nota de mi teléfono por si pasa algo así. Podrías llamar desde una de las cabinas para avisarme de que vendrás tarde.

Draco quedó pensativo. Curiosa la forma en la que los muggles se avisaban a través del aparatito ese.

Blaise observó la aprensión del rubio y acariciando uno de sus mechones de pelo, le dijo:

—¿Me has echado de menos?

—Quita, idiota —le dijo Draco empujándolo—. Si tratas de flirtear conmigo, te lanzaré un crucio.

—No seas carca, te extinguirás.

Draco se volvió, curioso.

—¿Qué me has llamado?

—Carca. En lenguaje muggle significa "persona de ideas retrógradas".

—Y tú eres bien moderno, ¿no? Por eso flirteas con tus amigos...

Blaise se carcajeó.

—¿Qué dices? No estaba flirteando contigo, si lo hiciera, ahora mismo estarías pidiendo que fuéramos a un hotel.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Y me llamas Narcissus. Déjame adivinar tu nombre... Eros el de la mitología griega.

—Es una pena que no tengamos a nadie que haya estado conmigo para que pueda atestiguar lo que digo —añadió Blaise—. Bueno, ¿qué te apetece hacer? ¿Ir al parque y dar de comer a las ardillas?

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? —dijo Draco, ofendido.

Blaise desplegó un papelucho en sus ojos.

—Um... la agenda muggle nos da muchas alternativas. ¿Qué tal visitar un museo?

Draco se giró.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué podemos ver aquí?

Ambos consultaron el programa de actividades y eligieron la Galería Nacional de Londres, por proximidad. Admiraron las pinturas y después pasearon un rato por la zona, para cenar en un restaurante cercano.

—Si mi padre ve dónde me he metido, me deshereda —comentó Draco, masticando su bistec.

—Es lo bueno de tener independencia, puedes ir donde quieras.

Draco suspiró para sí. Adonde quieras. Él deseaba volver a pisar las calles polvorientas del Callejón Diagón; recorrer las frías callejuelas de Hogsmeade; sus opulentos rincones de la mansión... sí, tenía independencia, pero no era libre. Y su amigo Blaise se había adaptado a la vida muggle y ahora podría pasar como uno de ellos. ¿Acabaría él acaso también como un vulgar muggle? Porque para recuperar su herencia de Malfoy necesitaba la firma de sus padres y el único que podía firmar era Lucius y ni siquiera había contactado con él desde que estaba en Azkaban. Para Blaise los mortífagos se extinguirían, los matarían, porque no tenían otro fin, pero a él... los aurores, lo encontrarían. Su marca lo delataría, la maldita marca, que no desaparecía...

—¿Draco?

El rubio salió de su interminable monólogo.

—Allí donde estás escondido, ¿hay más magos contigo?

El chico dudó antes de responder.

—Sí.

—He oído decir que los magos se han escondido entre ellos para estar a salvo, ¿estás tú en uno de esos lugares?

—Podemos decir que sí.

—Pero no saben que llevas la marca...

—No —fue la respuesta de Draco. Naturalmente, Potter sabía que él tenía la marca y por ende, todos los aurores. Lo habían escondido por eso, pero hacerle saber a Blaise que estaba a salvo era su prioridad. Tampoco podía contarle el hecho de no poder hacer magia fuera de ciertas barreras mágicas, mejor que Blaise ignorara las consecuencias de llevar la marca oscura.

—He escrito a Pansy, le he contado nuestro encuentro. Le he dicho que ya sabes tu nombre en clave, pero que no puedes recibir lechuzas. Cuando me responda te enseñaré la carta.

Draco sonrió. Nada le hacía más feliz que saber de los suyos. Ahora, sus antiguos compañeros de Slytherin eran como un lago inmenso lleno de esperanza en su mundo de oscuridad. Poco a poco, todo mejoraba y eso estaba bien. Los días oscuros en Cabeza de Puerco habían quedado atrás.

* * *

><p>Los próximos días Remus Lupin tuvo que acudir al refugio por ser luna llena y de nuevo Draco tuvo otra oportunidad para salir. Esta vez, se vieron en Baker Street. Los chicos habían acordado quedar cada vez en un sitio para evitar ser vistos en una zona concreta. Pasearon, y tomaron té en una cafetería, momento que Draco aprovechó para tenderle una carpeta a su amigo.<p>

—¿Qué es?

—Algo que he traído para ti.

El joven de color abrió la carpeta con curiosidad para encontrarse con varios ejemplares recientes de "El Profeta". Los cerró tan fuerte que incluso varios comensales los miraron.

—Podrías ser más cuidadoso —se quejó Draco sorbiendo su té.

Blaise volvió a hundir las narices en la carpeta, dejándose fascinar por las imágenes vivas en el papel. Cuidando de que nadie lo viera, trató de leer varios artículos hasta que el rubio se quejó.

—Léelos en tu casa, no los he traído para que me ignores.

—Llevo tanto tiempo fuera del mundo mágico que me he olvidado de algunas cosas... la suscripción al periódico la recibe mi madre, y yo por seguridad no he dado mi dirección. Así que a tu casa sí llega el periódico...

—Digamos que lo traen. Yo lo he cogido prestado.

—Qué suerte, Draco. Estés donde estés, si aún puedes hacer magia y leer sobre nosotros es genial. Han capturado a muchos mortífagos, debes andarte con cuidado. Haya los que haya, mejor que se oculten o muy pronto no quedará nada de ellos, claro que aún siguen dando ruido, capturando a muchos magos. Algunos de ellos estaban con nosotros en Hogwarts.

—Pero la mayoría han sido rescatados por los aurores —dijo Draco enseguida, y se preguntó si estaba tomando parte en un bando de forma tan clara.

—Los trasladores y otros objetos mágicos siguen siendo interceptados. Estamos jodidos.

—Estoy cansado de todo esto —se quejó el rubio, meneando la cabeza.

—Pronto acabará. Estoy seguro de que se resolverá bien. ¿Sabes que ha sido de Nott?

—Lo vi junto a los mortífagos, creo que está con ellos.

—Me sorprende. Pensé que había recapitulado una vez que Potter se deshizo del Señor Oscuro.

—No sé —dijo Draco, recordando cómo Snape lo había obligado a ocultarse para infiltrarse él y así ver qué tramaban los seres oscuros—. Pansy huyó. Yo me escondí; Crabbe y Goyle murieron en la batalla. Sólo me quedas tú, Blaise. No te pongas en peligro, no se te ocurra.

—El Londres muggle es ahora nuestra mejor baza. Los aurores sin embargo campan a sus anchas por aquí. Ándate con ojo, Draco.

Draco sabía que no era cierto; de otro modo, La Orden le hubiera prohibido vagar por allí. ¿O quizá confiaba demasiado en ellos? Todo podría formar parte de un plan. En su mente escuchó la voz de Lupin diciendo "ahora que está confiado, podemos entregarlo".

—¿Draco? Te estoy hablando —inquirió su amigo, preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sólo pensaba. ¿Qué querías?

—Saber si quieres entrar aquí —y Blaise señaló el planetario.

Los chicos entraron al planetario junto al museo de Madame Tussauds y Draco disfrutó mucho este espectáculo.

—Somos como dos niños ricos, guapos y solteros —soltó Blaise al salir, consciente de las miradas de algunas jovencitas sobre él.

—Agh, despierta, Blaise. Ahora mismo somos convictos rechazados por los nuestros.

—Me encanta tu positividad.

Pasearon por un centro comercial lleno de gente hasta que se hizo de noche. Blaise, que miraba a uno y otro lado, siguió caminando hacia el metro con Draco, cuando entonces, le cogió del brazo y susurró:

—Cogeremos otra línea.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tengo que llegar a casa ya, hoy me he excedido.

—Querido Draco, voy a acercarme a tu oreja para decírtelo mejor...

—Blaise, te estás pas...

—Draco, nos siguen. Disimula, por favor.

El rostro del joven rubio se quedó mudo de terror, clavada la vista entre los tornos del metro. Sus piernas no respondían. Notó cómo Blaise le jalaba del abrigo.

—Cogeremos la línea negra hasta Charing Cross.

Draco tenía que desviarse, no podía coger ahora la línea directa a Grimmauld, King's Cross. Si le seguían hacia allí, no sólo se pondría él en peligro, sino a los demás. Él no tenía complejo de héroe, pero dudaba mucho que lo siguieran escondiendo si él trajese a los mortífagos de visita. Blaise lo había sugerido por el mismo motivo. Tanto si su perseguidor fuese un auror como un mortífago, querría dos cosas: pillar a los chicos de improviso y en algún lugar solitario. Así, Blaise se dirigía a Charing Cross para ir hacia una de las zonas más pobladas del centro: Trafalgar Square. La zona, llena de museos y restaurantes, sería el sitio perfecto para perder de vista a quien le pisara los talones. Y, al menos, evitarían que usara la magia para atraparlos.

—¿Lo has visto? —murmuró Draco aterrado, echándose la mano de forma inconsciente hacia su pecho, donde guardaba la varita.

—Creo que va disfrazado. Mal rollo para ti.

Draco tragó saliva, y apenas notó los empujones de los muggles al entrar al metro. No quiso sentarse. Escaneó la zona en busca de algún sospechoso, y allá en otro vagón, creyó ver una sombra y unos ojos penetrantes. Su corazón se aceleró, pero trató de no mostrar miedo.

—¿Crees que es un mortífago?

—No lo sé —dijo Blaise—. Sólo estoy adivinando, puedo estar equivocado, pero sea lo que sea, no podemos volver. Tendrás que retrasarte.

Draco pensó en Dikki y en Hermione, y también en Potter. En cuanto se retrasara lo más mínimo, saldrían a buscarlo. Deseó que lo estuvieran haciendo ya, pero no podía darles una señal de alarma porque no había forma. Recordó vagamente el brazalete de Hermione, y se preguntó qué habría sido de él. En ese momento hubiera resultado útil.

—Creo que va en el vagón de la izquierda —relató Draco—. Podríamos bajarnos corriendo.

—No, no quiero que sepa que lo hemos visto. Trataremos de perdernos entre la gente.

—¿Y luego?

Blaise dejó escapar una sonrisa desganada.

—Improvisaremos.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes ningún plan?

—He escapado otras veces —aclaró Blaise—, pero nunca tengo forma de saber si van a por mí o no. Sin contar que quizá sea un muggle que quiera atracarnos. Quizá deberíamos tratar de ver quién nos persigue.

—¡Estás loco!

—¡Chssst! Baja la voz.

—Huí de unos mortífagos en Hogsmeade y en otra ocasión pasaron a mi lado, y me salvé de milagro. No voy a arriesgar, ni lo pienses.

—No podemos desaparecernos, será nuestra ruina si se trata de un muggle. Tendremos que acorralarlo.

Sin contar con que Draco no podría hacerlo sin que lo detectaran.

—Pues no cuentes conmigo. Me bajo aquí.

Blaise se puso en el camino del chico.

—Es mejor que no discutamos. Si nos observa aún, pensará que lo hemos descubierto.

—Si nos separamos, quizá sea mejor para uno de los dos —indicó Draco.

—Juntos somos más fuertes —dijo Blaise, apretando el brazo de su amigo—. Nos podemos separar si quieres, pero si tenemos que luchar... mejor hacerlo juntos.

Draco tragó saliva. Seguía manteniendo en secreto la imposibilidad de hacer magia fuera de Grimmauld porque así es como le encontrarían los mortífagos. La calavera de mierda era una especie de asqueroso vínculo.

—Hablas como un jodido Gryffindor. ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que viene a por mí? ¿Y si viene a por ti?

Blaise sonrió enseñando sus dientes blancos que contrastaban con su oscura piel.

—Entonces me ayudarás tú, mandando varios aurores a rescatarme.

Los chicos salieron lo más pegados posible a la calle, buscaron las zonas más atestadas de gente, y allí se mezclaron. Para llegar a Trafalgar, no obstante, había que pasar varias calles que a las seis de la tarde podrían estar desiertas. Cada vez que eso ocurría, los muchachos corrían y paraban poco después. No les quedaba mucho para llegar, pero Draco ya no aguantaba más. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer ejercicio, y mucho menos sin correr, así que se detuvieron. A lo lejos se divisaban las luces en las cabinas del London Eye.

—Creo que lo hemos despistado —jadeó Blaise, con las manos sobre las rodillas. Alrededor, otros viandantes paseaban por su lado. Un poco más allá, se erigía la plaza de Trafalgar, llena de gente.

Draco, sin embargo, sacó la varita.

—Guarda eso, ¿quieres? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Blaise se arrinconó contra la pared, mientras Draco se paralizó en el sitio. Bien, Blaise había sugerido estar entre muggles, pero no había pensado que quizá para su perseguidor aquello fuese una ventaja: ninguno podría usar magia entre tanto barullo. Draco entrecerró los ojos al oír esa voz y Blaise pensó que ahora no cabía duda, era un auror. El rubio se dirigió al muchacho, que no podía tener más que su edad, y con una extraña sensación de conocerlo, se acercó a él.

—¡Draco! —chilló Blaise incapaz de reunirse con él.

Pero Draco ya no atendía a razones; había seguido el plan propuesto por su amigo, sólo para descubrir al enigmático y jodido perseguidor plantado allí, bajo un árbol. Y cuando la luz le cubrió la cara, Draco escupió su nombre con desdén y alivio al mismo tiempo.

—¿Potter?

El moreno caminó hacia la luz, con las manos alzadas en señal de paz. Draco le zarandeó, furioso.

—¡Nos asustaste, estúpido!

Los ojos verdes de Harry parecían pedirle disculpas, tras las horrendas gafas. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar controlando mi vida? —explotó Draco, aferrando aún la varita—. ¡Vuelve con tus estúpidos amigos!

Harry, entonces, reparó en el muchacho pegado a la pared y una mirada de sorpresa cruzó su cara.

—¿Zabini?

Con una mano se zafó del agarre del rubio para acercarse al chico de color, que ya se había recuperado y agarraba su carpeta con fuerza. Draco se sintió estúpido, porque su corazón seguía latiendo como un loco debido al miedo pasado. Sin embargo Potter había estado jugando a las escondidas mientras los observaba y ahora lo ignoraba haciéndole un desplante. Corrió hacia su amigo, apuntando al otro con la varita.

—Tócalo y morirás —le advirtió, pero Harry ni siquiera lo miró. Tenía la vista clavada en el chico de color, al igual que Blaise lo miraba como si estuviera teniendo alguna visión. Harry repitió:

—Zabini.

Y su amigo, aún sin poder creerlo, musitó:

—Harry Potter...

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

Y me voy agradeciendo nuevamente a los fieles lectores que seguís ahí, esperando la actualización.

Alex, tu teoría de la varita de Draco es muy interesante, pero me temo que Harry utiliza su varita (la de siempre, la que reparó) y no la de Saúco. Pero podría ser una historia curiosa. Besos.


	21. Que venga Potter

_**Atención:** El mundo de este fanfic no es de mi propiedad ni gano un duro, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling y asociados._

_**Notas**** de**** la ****autora:**Queridos amigos, me alegra tanto que os haya gustado este personaje... supongo que tengo que darle las gracias a la aparición de Blaise por los 30 reviews recibidos._

_Espero que os guste el resto. Seguimos en Londres._

_Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a james lunatico, que aunque está muy liado sé que sigue al otro lado. Besos._

_**Resumen:**Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado y además debe trabajar como un muggle. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien la ha incendiado, haciéndole imposible regresar. Los aurores lo encuentran y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita, pero Draco no puede conjurar magia. Los aurores lo han puesto a salvo en una cabaña en el campo al enterarse de que el mismo Ministerio registrará todas las casas buscando mortífagos. Mientras Draco trata de recuperar su magia, Harry Potter se aparece frente al Refugio, inconsciente y moribundo, con hechizos de magia oscura. Draco le salva la vida con sus conocimientos en pociones, y Harry decide quedarse allí, porque sus amigos aún no han vuelto de la peligrosa misión en la que él resultó herido y cuyo objetivo era salvar a Severus Snape. Al fin, Hermione aparece y todos vuelven a Grimmauld, pero la misión ha fallado. Ahora, los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkabán. Draco recupera su magia y se encuentra en Londres con su antiguo camarada Blaise Zabini._

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE IV: EL LONDRES MUGGLE.

CAPÍTULO 21: QUE VENGA POTTER

* * *

><p>Draco y Blaise, sentados, en una cafetería "Pret à manger" de la zona, observaban al moreno vestido con unos vaqueros gastados y su mugriento abrigo gris frente a ellos. A su lado, un gorro completaba su atuendo. Su pelo estaba más desordenado que nunca. Tomaban un batido, esperando una explicación.<p>

Ninguno había hablado durante el camino, entonces Harry hizo alarde de su caballerosidad preguntándole a Zabini qué tal estaba, como si luciera preocupado por él. Draco vio cómo Blaise se quedaba de piedra, sin saber qué responder.

—¡No es Blaise quien tiene que explicarse, sino tú! ¿Qué hacías siguiéndonos, crees que no nos habíamos dado cuenta?

Harry reparó entonces en Draco y bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento. No soy buen rastreador, pero estaba preocupado. Siento haberos asustado.

Draco quiso gritar y estuvo a punto de perder los papeles, pero la mano de Blaise le paró.

—Está bien, Draco. Se ha disculpado —y a continuación, esbozó una sonrisa enorme—. Yo me alegro de que sea él...

Draco lo miró, furioso. Harry se sonrojó.

—Eres patético.

—Sólo quería que estuvieras a salvo, Malfoy —se defendió el chico, y entonces Blaise supo que se le escapaba algo.

—Estupendo, ahora lo estropeas todo —dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No se lo has dicho? —inquirió Harry, asombrado.

—¿Decirme qué? —intervino Blaise, más que confundido—. ¿Qué pasa? Explicaos los dos ahora.

Draco tomó un sorbo de su batido de vainilla.

—Se me dieron instrucciones muy precisas sobre no revelar nada a nadie, así que si ahora la cagas, hazlo tú, Potter. Que te despellejen a ti cuando se enteren.

Harry se incorporó y dijo, muy serio:

—No me importa, confío en Zabini —y se dirigió al aludido, bajando la cabeza—. Protejo a varias personas del mundo mágico y Malfoy es una de ellas.

Blaise miró al rubio con cierta envidia. Él había pasado muchos malos ratos durante meses y nadie había estado ahí para él. La vida era injusta.

—Bien, en ese caso no hay prisa por volver a casa, ahora que tu guardaespaldas lo sabe.

Harry se sintió dolido, pero ignoró ese sentimiento.

—Malfoy llevaba varios días saliendo solo y no quería decirnos a dónde iba. Yo... quise saber y os seguí.

—¿Nos has seguido todo el día? —dijo Draco, impactado—. ¿Desde que nos hemos encontrado?

—Sí. Pero os seguí de lejos y no reconocía al chico que iba contigo. Os metisteis en varios sitios y yo esperé abajo, y cuando anocheció por fin pude acercarme más. Y... —miró a Blaise un tanto cohibido—, no sabía qué pensaríais si me acercaba a saludaros como si nada.

—Y si proteges a otras personas, Potter, ¿por qué siguen desapareciendo magos?

Harry percibió el desdén en la voz de Blaise.

—Esos magos se ponen en peligro a veces —dijo el chico, echándole una mirada a Draco, que lo ignoró.

—¿Cómo anda todo en el Ministerio? ¿Es cierto que apresaron a Theodore Nott?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Lo publicaron en _El Profeta_, pero no lo apresaron a él, cogieron a otro mortífago. No sé mucho más, sólo que se le relaciona con ellos.

—Él es uno de ellos —dijo Draco, convencido—. Está con los mortífagos, yo lo vi en Hogsmeade.

—¿Y por eso crees que debemos encerrarlo en Azkabán? Tiene nuestra edad, Malfoy, ha sido manipulado —lo defendió Harry—. Ahora mismo, tú podrías ocupar su lugar, lo sabes.

—Querido Potter, Nott no es como tu amigo Slytherin, no lo defiendas.

—Mi madre nunca se asoció con mortífagos, por eso quizá yo tuve más suerte —añadió Blaise.

—¿Te han perseguido? —dijo Potter con un deje de culpa en la voz.

—Varias veces, pero tampoco les vi la cara, llevaban máscaras. Y ahora mismo no están interesados en captarnos a nosotros, sino a hijos de magos que trabajen en el Ministerio. Para canjearlos por presos. Me sorprende pues que tú te hagas ver, Potter. A ti podrían cambiarte por todo Azkabán.

Harry bajó la cabeza, incómodo ante la preocupación de Blaise.

—El imbécil de Potter sólo ve a los demás, nunca se ve a sí mismo, ¿ves como ni siquiera se peina? —interrumpió Draco, molesto, pero Blaise sonrió y le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

—Creo que tienes mucha más suerte que yo, Draco. Protegido por el héroe del mundo mágico, que como puedo ver, daría la vida gustosamente por ti.

Ambos chicos se removieron, incómodos.

—¿Os veis a menudo? —preguntó Blaise, pero aquella pregunta se la hizo a Harry y no al rubio.

—Ejem... sí.

Draco no respondió, bastante humillante era detallarle a su amigo cómo se levantaba y desayunaba con Potter, cuántas veces comía con él y cuántas otras lo veía en las plantas de Grimmauld. Blaise los miró a uno y a otro sin creerlo.

—¡Vivís juntos!

Harry se ruborizó y Draco repuso, ofendido:

—No estamos solos, para tu información. Hay más gente. Tampoco compartimos habitación.

Draco no quería ser el hazmerreír de Blaise. Él, que tanto había renegado de Potter, ahora le decía que vivía con él; perdía credibilidad y no era bueno para su reputación.

—Ya veo...

Blaise estudiaba a Potter con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras este se sentía terriblemente desnudo, vulnerable.

—Escucha, Potter —dijo Draco plantando una mano en la mesa—. Voy a seguir viéndome con Blaise.

Los ojos del chico se alzaron y de repente parecieron tristes.

—Y yo no voy a impedírtelo. ¿Podemos volver ya?

Los tres chicos salieron del local tras pagar con dinero muggle y Potter los llevó a un callejón oscuro.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones, Niño Dorado? —indicó Blaise con retintín.

—¿Puedes desaparecerte?

—¿Para volver a casa? Claro.

—Estupendo, así no tendré que llevarte como si fuera tu mamá.

—Mi mamá no se parece a ti, por suerte —dijo Blaise con desdén—. ¿Te encargas de llevar a Draco? Creo que ha olvidado cómo desaparecerse.

El rubio miró a uno y a otro y se preguntó en qué momento de la conversación lo habían abandonado.

Al poco rato, Blaise desapareció ante su vista y Potter le agarró del brazo.

—Sujétate, Malfoy.

Draco obedeció, lo bueno de aquel día fue no volver en el asqueroso metro muggle. Casi se vio dando las gracias a Potter por el viaje de vuelta, pues él no podía hacerlo debido a la marca oscura. Potter, que ahora lo miraba, divertido.

—Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, Potter —dijo Draco mientras caminaban hacia Grimmauld.

El moreno lo miró un rato y luego dijo:

—No le hables de los demás. No le hables de Remus, Tonks y Dikki. No le hables de Grimmauld.

—Yo no había dicho nada de donde vivía, imbécil, todo lo has soltado tú. Pues tú no le cuentes que me salvaste la vida.

Harry se giró, y preguntó, travieso:

—¿En cual de las dos ocasiones?

—¡En ninguna!

—¿Puedo contarle que tú sí has salvado la mía? —Harry hizo esta pregunta sabiendo su respuesta de antemano.

—¡Claro que sí!

Harry rió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la luna llena y girando hacia la calle que los conduciría a casa. Había pura nostalgia reflejada en su cara.

* * *

><p>Harry pestañeó, distraído.<p>

—¿Dices que se ve con Blaise Zabini?

—Ajá.

—¿Los seguiste, Harry?

—Tuve que hacerlo. Ese maldito Malfoy hace lo que le da la gana.

Hermione se levantó, mientras miraba a su amigo encorvado, sentado sobre la cama gemela de la habitación, la que ella no usaba.

—Estabas preocupado.

—Ahora lo estoy aún más —murmuró el chico.

—¿Perdona?

—Nada, Hermione, no es nada...

La chica se acercó a su amigo para sentarse a su lado.

—Si no es nada, ¿por qué estás tan triste?

—No lo estoy —dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa—. Sólo estoy cansado. ¿Para cuándo otra misión?

—No hay más datos y sin Moody está siendo más complicado. Remus habla con los otros aurores para intentar sonsacarles algo, pero no parecen tener pistas. Es una pena haberlo perdido, era un gran rastreador. También está el tema de Cabeza de Puerco, aún no se sabe quién pudo provocar el incendio. Thompson, Mason y Gale tienen asignada la investigación junto a Tonks y no me extrañaría que nos tocase a nosotros colaborar.

—Pero Tonks dijo que habían imperiado a un mesero.

—Sí, pero no saben nada más. Quizá fuese algún carroñero, ellos no llevan la marca y no pueden ser detectados.

—Creo que todo fue un ajuste de cuentas. Algún mago no estaba contento con el servicio de Aberforth de esconder mortífagos convictos y se tomó la justicia por su mano —opinó Harry.

—Yo no lo creo. Sospecho que ese día iban a por Draco. Estoy casi convencida.

—Pero Hermione, no lo hizo nadie con la marca...

—Eso me asusta todavía más... ¿estarán utilizando muggles, civiles? Pudieron usar un imperio contra cualquiera, Harry. Contra cualquiera, pudiste haberlo hecho tú y no lo sabrías.

Harry suspiró. ¿Cuándo terminaría todo eso? ¿Y por qué tenían que hacerse cargo ellos de los magos desaparecidos y de proteger a Draco? No es que le molestase, pero no entendía por qué Severus Snape lo había dejado tirado. Harry no acababa de fiarse de ese hombre.

—Harry, me gustaría visitar la tumba de Alastor —dijo Hermione conmovida—. ¿Me acompañas?

—Claro.

Los jóvenes salieron del cuarto para encontrarse en la escalera con el rubio aristócrata, que iba a encontrarse con Blaise otra vez.

—No me sigas, Potter, te lo advierto —dijo el chico poniéndose a la defensiva.

—No te creas tan importante —dijo el moreno, y su voz sonó totalmente despechada.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo está... ya sabes, Potty? —le preguntó Blaise a Draco mientras los dos paseaban por Green Park.<p>

—Es autista. Se encierra en su habitación y escucha una música depresiva. Creo que no está bien.

Blaise rió a carcajadas.

—¿Una música depresiva? ¿Te refieres a algún artista muggle?

—¿Artista? Mira, Blaise, si seguimos por esos términos muggles vamos a tener que interrumpir nuestras reuniones —dijo Draco muy serio.

Blaise le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—¿Qué dices, qué harías tú sin mí?

Draco le quitó el brazo, incómodo.

—Eres un pegajoso. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de acosarme?

—Y tú eres un creído. Yo no te acoso. Si quiero algo de ti, te beso y punto.

Draco lo miró con horror.

—Tranquilo, no eres mi tipo.

—Sí, sí, eso dijiste de la chica Ravenclaw y no te importó hacer lo que fuera con ella.

Blaise rió y al rato dijo:

—Draco, tienes que ser horrible como pareja. Te imagino celoso y posesivo, y muy, muy tradicional. Eres un rollo.

—Que te den, Blaise, nadie pidió tu opinión.

—No te enfades, Narcissus —Blaise acarició el pelo de su amigo. Draco se apresuró a ponerlo en su sitio. ¿Por qué Blaise tenía tanta manía de toquetear?—. Realmente estoy muy, muy aburrido. ¿Por qué no traes a Potter?

La mirada de Draco no tuvo precio.

—Si somos más, será más divertido, podemos ir a la bolera, o ir al cine. ¿Has ido al cine? Yo creo que te gustaría.

—He ido una vez, no me ha gustado nada.

Blaise se volvió, interesado.

—¿En serio? Pero fuiste solo. Si vas solo no es divertido. Tienes que ir con más gente.

—No fui solo, fui con una chica. Y no me gustó.

Blaise se sorprendió, pero enseguida indicó:

—Bueno, quizá elegiste mal tu acompañante. A lo mejor no le gustabas mucho o quizá no supiste encandilarla lo suficiente.

Draco se guardó las ganas de dar un puñetazo a su amigo. Realmente, había ido con 3 personas, mentalmente con Granger, físicamente con Potter. Tres son multitud, dicen, ¿no es así? No fue una grata experiencia, además de tener en el cuerpo una poción que le hacía desear a su rival.

Finalmente, los chicos se despidieron, pero en la siguiente cita, de nuevo Blaise sugirió que trajera a los magos de su casa para formar un grupo. Realmente, él no tenía ganas de salir con ninguno de ellos, se sentía a gusto en compañía de Blaise y de nadie más porque tenía toda su atención. Así pues, cuando aquella tarde se dirigió hacia la tercera planta, tocó la puerta del cuarto de Harry para descubrir que estaba abierta. El chico estaba de espaldas, sentado, escuchando otra vez esa canción.

—Eh, Potter —dijo Draco a punto de echarse él mismo una maldición.

El otro se volvió, curioso. Draco observó que tenía ojeras y sus ojos estaban brillosos. Apagó el aparato muggle. Draco carraspeó al sentir la atención del chico sobre él y dijo:

—¿Qué haces el jueves?

Harry miró a uno y otro lado, confuso.

—¿Hablas conmigo?

—Claro, idiota. Blaise me ha dicho que quiere que vengas la próxima vez.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, tratando de buscar un segundo sentido a aquella invitación. Él con dos Slytherins... algo se cocía, seguro.

—No me mires así, yo tampoco entiendo por qué te estoy pidiendo esto, pero Blaise se puso muy pesadito. El jueves a las cuatro pásame a buscar.

Dicho aquello, se fue. Harry se quedó mirando a la entrada, tratando de procesar lo que había oído. Finalmente, rió a carcajadas. Pásame a buscar. ¿Harry estaba una planta más arriba que Draco y le decía "pásame a buscar"? Hilarante.

* * *

><p>—Hermione, pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda —dijo Harry, nervioso.<p>

—Ya te he dicho que no tengo ni idea. Pregúntame algo que esté en los libros, pero no sobre ropa.

—Remus y Tonks no pueden saber nada, por favor, y Ron es nulo para esas cosas. Y no puedo pasear con Dikki por el Londres muggle.

Hermione respiró y sus hombros se relajaron.

—Sabes quién te puede ayudar en eso, Harry. Nadie mejor que él.

Harry hizo una mueca de fastidio. No, eso no. Pero al día siguiente se tragó el orgullo y a la hora del desayuno, aprovechó y abordó a Draco en la cocina, cuando ambos terminaban de desayunar.

—Eh, Malfoy.

—¿Qué quieres?

Harry observó. Aunque se llevaban mejor que antes, el rubio no podía tratarlo de diferente forma. Harry tampoco se imaginaba un Draco amable, así que para él no era un problema; pero pedirle algo que sabía, después se iba a arrepentir, sí lo era.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor.

—Espero que no se te ocurra pedirme la varita otra vez —dijo, jocoso.

—Necesito que me acompañes a una tienda de ropa.

Draco se atragantó con el zumo de limón.

—¿Qué?

—No me mires así, yo tampoco quiero pedirte esto, pero eres la única persona en la casa con clase suficiente para poderme aconsejar —vaya bola le he metido, pero mira cómo se le ha inflado el ego—. Necesito que me lleves a una tienda decente y me ayudes a elegir unas ropas. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Búscate un elfo doméstico —dijo Draco, pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Harry respiró. Aquello iba a ser muy difícil.

* * *

><p>Draco no podía creer que Potter le hubiera pedido ayuda para cambiar su armario. Si bien era cierto que llevaba varios días un poco raro, escuchando música y pasando bastante tiempo solo, cuando no salía con su amiguita Granger, que el moreno se hubiera dado cuenta de que su modo de vestir fuese patético significaba algo, escondía algo, no podía ser casualidad. Y Draco sonrió pensando en llevar a Potter a una tienda muggle cualquiera y ayudarle a elegir prendas horrendas, pero lo pensó mejor: le daría a Potter el gusto de ver cómo él, Draco Malfoy era el rey del vestir. Nadie en Hogwarts y nadie en su círculo de amigos le arrebataron el título. Incluso en los días pasados en las más lúgubres mazmorras -véase Cabeza de Puerco y similares-, Draco nunca había dejado de lucir bien.<p>

"¿A quién querrá impresionar cara-rajada?" Porque, evidentemente, era eso lo que buscaba. No sabía respecto a qué o quién, pero ya lo averiguaría; Potter era un libro abierto.

"Se quedará tan impresionado que se morirá del susto" rió el rubio, y el martes se puso una camiseta de manga larga de doble capa azul marino con botones desde la mitad del hombro derecho hasta donde termina la prenda, en forma de ola, con cuello redondo y semitransparente, combinados con unos pantalones negros chinos, muy sencillos. Cuando Harry vio el modelito se preguntó si realmente los muggles vendían ropa tal o bien era una adquisición del mundo mágico. Contempló sus vaqueros gastados y su camiseta roja llena de letras y bufó. Jodido Malfoy, siempre tan elegante.

—Potter, ¿qué haces ahí parado? —dijo Draco abotonándose su levita—. No voy a ir en el metro muggle, te necesito para que me desaparezcas.

El moreno agarró el hombro de Draco y se aparecieron en una zona muy cercana a Hyde Park.

—¿Por qué te has aparecido aquí?

—Para que no nos vean, Malfoy.

Draco miró a uno y otro lado y salieron del parque. Recorrieron el largo camino hacia la siguiente parada de metro, Knightsbridge, donde se elevaba un enorme edificio esquinado con las letras "Harvey Nichols".

—Adelante, Potter. Son ocho plantas de moda, así que tienes para elegir.

Harry miró a uno y otro lado; el sitio estaba lleno de gente y por un momento, creyó marearse; podía hiperventilarse. Se frotó la frente y reclamó:

—No quiero entretenerme, llévame adonde se supone debemos mirar.

Draco rodó los ojos y no cuestionó al otro. Realmente podrían tardar varios siglos si no ayudaba al moreno, de modo que se dirigieron a la planta de hombres. Aquello fue aún peor. Harry comenzó a sudar, nervioso. No tenía ni idea de qué podía sentarle bien, y menos de qué podía gustarle. Aterrado, se giró a su acompañante.

—Ayúdame, Malfoy, elige tú.

—¿Qué?

—No tengo ni idea de comprar ropa, elige cuáles pueden quedarme bien.

Draco lo miró de arriba abajo, estupefacto, luego rió.

—Parece como si hacer compras te asustara más que tener un duelo con el difunto Señor Oscuro.

Harry no replicó y se arrimó aún más a Draco, que en ese momento se paró para examinar una camisa.

Fue empujado.

—Eh, ¿por qué no miras por dónde vas, cuatro ojos?

Harry se ajustó las gafas. No es que no viera, sino que... se sentía fuera de lugar en aquel sitio. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que el aristócrata Malfoy se desenvolviera mejor allí? Harry se metió en los probadores mientras Draco esperaba pacientemente a que éste se vistiera. Draco dio su aprobación a varios modelos, bastante estupefacto cuando tuvo que reconocer que el chico no se veía nada mal en ropa cara.

—Llévate ése y ese otro.

Pero cuando Harry le dio la vuelta a la etiqueta, se sintió desfallecer.

—¿Ciento diez libras? ¡Esta tela no puede costar ciento diez libras!

—¿Por qué no? Cuesta eso porque es de calidad, Potter.

Harry sudó de nuevo.

—Pero, ¿no puedes elegir algo más... normal?

Draco lo miró con profundo desprecio y echó a andar.

—¡Que te den, Potter! —gritó, muy disgustado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar su buen gusto? Le llevaba a un centro comercial con las mejores marcas de la ciudad, según le había dicho Blaise y el muy cretino decía que quería vestir normal. Si vestir normal era llevar vaqueros gastados y camisetas amplias, ¡bueno, adelante! Su cita o quien fuera se reiría de él en su cara.

—¡Malfoy, espera! —Harry lo siguió con un montón de prendas en los brazos—. ¿Puedes esperar, por favor?

El rubio se giró, con la levita doblada en uno de sus brazos. Lucía asquerosamente bien.

—Me has pedido que te traiga a la mejor tienda de la ciudad. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Yo... tus ropas están muy bien, supongo...

—¿Supones? ¿Osas insultar mi buen gusto?

Harry elevó su mano en señal de tregua.

—Es que, Malfoy, me siento más cómodo vistiendo vaqueros y camisetas.

Silencio.

—Muy bien, te llevaré a otra zona de la tienda donde podrás probarte eso, pero los vaqueros y las camisetas no estarán mucho más baratos.

Harry suspiró. No importaba. Se gastaría el dinero, pero le agobiaba vestir tan bien, mirarse al espejo y no reconocerse. Draco estaba colaborando demasiado, se dijo. Alzó dos modelos de los que él eligió y dijo:

—Me llevaré estos. Ahora guíame a la zona de los vaqueros y te prometo tardar lo menos posible.

Harry eligió una camisa blanca a cuadros grises que parecía de granjero. Aún así, Draco se dijo que no le sentaba mal. Claro que, los vaqueros eran otra historia. El moreno se probó varios y absolutamente todos le quedaban estupendamente. Ahora dudaba entre unos u otros, así que optó por preguntar.

—¿Cuáles crees que debería llevarme, Malfoy?

El rubio, asqueado porque a Potter le quedara bien una prenda tan vulgar, se levantó y le arrancó unos de la mano.

—Demonios, dame este.

Después empujó al chico fuera del probador y se los colocó él. La tela le pareció muy dura e incómoda. ¿Cómo podían vestir los muggles con algo tan apretado? Con horror, Draco vio que la prenda le quedaba grande de la cintura. Corrió la cortina del probador y allí vio a Harry, esperándolo con sus bolsas.

—Oye, Potter, dijiste que tú y yo teníamos la misma talla.

Harry sonrió, divertido, pero Draco se cubrió con la mano al notar su entrepierna siendo observada.

—¿Qué pasa, acaso te quedan pequeños? Déjame ver... —pero la mano delicada del rubio lo paró.

—No vas a entrar aquí, olvídalo. Trae a alguien que pueda ayudarme.

—Pero, Malfoy, a lo mejor tú utilizas otra talla. Si me dices si te quedan pequeños podré traerte otra talla inferior. De todos modos, creí que no te gustaban los vaqueros...

—No me gustan. Sólo quiero ver una cosa. Tráeme otra talla.

Harry meneó la cabeza, sin entender y molesto porque el rubio mandara todo el rato, como si fuera un consentido sin escrúpulos y poco después apareció con una talla superior a la que él había elegido y otra talla inferior.

—Muy listo, Potty. Ahora, espera ahí, no se te ocurra mirar o te denuncio.

Draco parecía enfadado, pero Harry se encogió de hombros y se entretuvo mirando a la gente. Draco salió del probador con una sonrisa amplia. Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Malfoy, estás... —al rato se sonrojó y decidió cambiar la frase—... te quedan muy bien!

Draco, ahora aliviado porque aún no había encontrado una prenda que le sentara mal, cogió aquellos pantalones y se los llevó. La cara de Potter mirando su figura había sido lo mejor, no tenía precio, como si tuviera que rendirse ante su perfecta y afinada esbeltez, como si babeara.

—Pero, Malfoy, ¿por qué quieres tener unos vaqueros como los míos? ¿Qué pasará si nos confundimos y nos los cambiamos?

—No tenemos la misma talla, aunque tú dijiste que sí. Es evidente que tanta comida en casa con los Weasleys te ha engordado.

—Eres tú el que come poco, yo ingiero las raciones correspondientes a mi edad.

Draco se acercó mucho a su cara y le pellizcó de repente. Aquel vocabulario no era de Potter.

—¿Seguro que no eres Granger? ¿Seguro que no habéis vuelto a usar multijugos?

—Claro que no, ¿para qué querría usar multijugos?

Harry trató de serenarse porque ahora Malfoy estaba invadiendo su espacio y olía demasiado bien.

—No lo sé, para algunos de vuestros estúpidos planes.

—Volvamos a casa —dijo Harry, cansado de tanto quitarse y ponerse ropa, pero Draco parecía tener otros pensamientos.

—Ni hablar, Potter, ahora me vas a invitar a algo, a un batido gigante de fresa —dijo el rubio cogiéndolo del brazo.

Harry se extrañó, pensando que después de acudir a la tienda Malfoy lo llevaría de vuelta a casa, pero parecía estar muy aburrido o bien muy loco para seguir disfrutando de su compañía.

Entraron a una cafetería, pero como no tenían batidos, Malfoy le hizo recorrer varias hasta que dieron con la que sí los hacía. A Harry le dolían los pies y dejó las bolsas bajo la mesa donde se sentaron. Draco se sentó y acarició sus rodillas, que de tanto andar se resentían.

—¿A qué esperas, Potter? Pídeme un batido de fresa.

—Eres un poco mandón, aunque no me sorprende. ¿Por qué no vas a pedir tú?

—Porque yo te he acompañado a comprar y ahora me debes una invitación. Yo no hago nada gratis.

Pareció como si el moreno sintiera una decepción dentro de sí, pero enseguida se quitó aquel pensamiento. Naturalmente, no podía imaginar a un Draco obediente y sumiso que lo ayudara con todo y después le dijera que lo había pasado muy bien con él.

Harry regresó con el batido y Draco lo miró, curioso. Harry se sentó y miró a uno y otro lado.

—Chsst. Potter. ¡Potter!

El moreno se giró, aparentemente molesto.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Me he equivocado? ¿Querías uno más pequeño? ¿Todo está mal para ti?

Draco abrió los ojos, asombrado. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo el Gryffindor? ¿Por qué parecía tan alterado?

—Deberías esperar a que te hablen para contestar, eres un insolente —dijo Draco, molesto—. Te iba a preguntar por qué no has pedido tú algo.

La crispación se disolvió permanentemente del rostro de Harry.

—Oh, sólo me alcanzaba para invitarte. Tu tienda era muy cara y yo no estaba preparado para gastarme tantas libras.

El rubio torció el gesto, pero no pudo más que asombrarse por la generosidad del chico.

—Ese dinero muggle se va enseguida si quieres comprar algo de calidad. Perdona por no llevarte a un sitio mugroso. Tu cita te lo agradecerá.

Harry apretó los puños, pero en lugar de eso, exhaló un suspiro.

—No discutamos, ¿vale?

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Draco sorbiendo su batido—. No sabemos hacer otra cosa. Hemos tratado de conversar varias veces y pasan dos cosas: o nos pegamos, o nos echamos cosas en cara...

—Me gustaría que eso cambiase... —dijo Harry, más para sí que para el otro chico.

—¿Y qué propones?

Harry miró al otro chico, muy serio. Bajó la vista y sin separarla del vaso de cristal, dijo:

—Déjame probar tu batido.

Draco se horrorizó y su mano se cerró en torno al vaso largo.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído. Yo lo he traído, me debes al menos una probada.

—¡Claro que no! Me pegarás algo... —dijo el chico, asqueado, apartando el vaso de la mesa.

Harry se levantó y volvió con una pajita, sonriente.

—Ahora no hay peligro de que mezclemos nuestros fluidos.

Draco se sonrojó ante la frase de Harry, sin saber por qué. Despacio, volvió a poner su vaso ya por la mitad en la mesa y Harry alargó el brazo para hundir la pajita en el batido. Luego, la sacó, empapada y se la metió en la boca. Draco pensó que no tenía modales, pero se removió, nervioso, cuando Harry empezó a lamer la pajita de plástico. Jodido Gryffindor, ¿qué hacía? No podía ser accidental...

—¡Chsst! Oye, Potter, no hagas eso.

Harry se volvió, con la inocencia pintada en esos ojos verdes intensos.

—¿Ahora qué pasa? Tengo tu vaso lejos de mí, ¿también te molesta esto?

Draco miró a uno y otro lado y bajó la voz.

—No puedes... hacer esto en público.

—¿Hacer qué? —y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que a Malfoy le molestaba que él estuviera chupando la pajita, y volvió a metérsela en la boca—. ¿Esto?

—Sí, eso —puntualizó el rubio—. No seas vulgar, estamos en un sitio público.

—Eres un rollo, Malfoy —dijo Harry, con los ojos en blanco dirigiendo la vista hacia la entrada de la tienda y sin encontrarse otra vez con la mirada gris y fría del otro. A Draco se le antojó haber oído esa frase en algún sitio, ¿quién se la había dicho días antes? Ah, sí, Blaise. Bonito par.

—Sólo espero que no lo hagas con el propósito de seducirme —soltó Draco, jocoso—. Porque ya sabes, yo no estoy interesado.

Aquella broma no pareció serlo para el moreno, que de repente lo miró con frialdad y desprecio. Se levantó, cogió sus bolsas y su abrigo y lo miró antes de salir por la puerta.

—Que te den, Malfoy. Vuélvete a casa en metro.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p> 


	22. Los avances de Blaise

_**Atención:** Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling y asociados._

_**Advertencia: **Dikki inside. Jajaja._

_**Notas****de****la****autora:**Ha sido una semana un poco estresante, además el siguiente capi necesita revisión, pero espero tenerlo a tiempo. De momento disfrutad de la diversión de nuestros magos en este capítulo, el cual he hecho largo porque os lo merecéis._

_Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a mis chicas vanedey, porque cada palabra vuestra me anima y me llega al corazón._

_**Resumen:**Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado y además debe trabajar como un muggle. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien la ha incendiado, haciéndole imposible regresar. Los aurores lo encuentran y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Ahora, Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita pero, por alguna razón, Draco no puede conjurar magia. Los aurores lo han puesto a salvo en una cabaña en el campo al enterarse de que el mismo Ministerio registrará todas las casas buscando mortífagos. Mientras Draco trata de recuperar su magia, Harry Potter se aparece frente al Refugio, inconsciente y moribundo, con hechizos de magia oscura. Draco le salva la vida con sus conocimientos en pociones, y Harry decide quedarse allí, porque sus amigos aún no han vuelto de la peligrosa misión en la que él resultó herido y cuyo objetivo era salvar a Severus Snape. Al fin, Hermione aparece y todos vuelven a Grimmauld, pero la misión ha fallado. Ahora, los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkabán. Draco recupera su magia y se encuentra en Londres con su antiguo camarada Blaise Zabini, que pretende hacer migas con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico._

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE IV: EL LONDRES MUGGLE.

CAPÍTULO 22: LOS AVANCES DE BLAISE

* * *

><p>El maldito Potter lo había dejado tirado en mitad de la noche en el barrio muggle más concurrido de Londres. Con suerte, pudo llegar bien a Grimmauld a través del apestoso metro, donde una servil Dikki se inclinó para hacerle una reverencia.<p>

—Bienvenido, señor Malfoy. La cena está lista y estamos esperándolo.

—Pues no esperéis más. Hoy no ceno. Adiós.

Por nada del mundo iba a mirar a la cara al jodido Gryffindor, y el disgusto de tener que volver solo le había quitado el hambre. Subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, cruzándose con Granger en el camino.

—Buenas noches, Draco —saludó la chica, que enseguida pudo intuir que el rubio no estaba de humor.

—Hasta mañana.

No, no estaba de humor. La chica se encogió de hombros y se reunió con los demás en la cocina. Harry parecía bastante contento. Dikki sirvió la mesa y todos empezaron a hablar y a comer.

Draco, con los ojos aún abiertos, tumbado sobre su cama, deseaba poderse aparecer en otro sitio, lejos de Grimmauld. Se frotó la marca. No podía. Pero entonces, recordó la cita con Blaise, y tendría que volver a pedirle a Potter que viniera con él. "¿No crees que te has pasado insinuando con ese comentario?", le dijo la voz de su... ¿conciencia? Sí, él también tenía de eso. No, no se había pasado. El idiota de Potter estaba comportándose como un chiquillo y a él le ponía nervioso esa falta de educación.

"¿Qué falta de educación? Lo que pasa es que te gustaba verlo así, desinhibido".

Draco cerró los ojos y juró matar a su conciencia, lentamente, y poco a poco, utilizando alguna maldición imperdonable.

* * *

><p>Harry y Hermione volvían del Ministerio junto a Remus Lupin cuando el moreno volvió a intentarlo.<p>

—Acompáñame, Hermione, por favor. No me dejes solo con dos Slytherin.

Hermione siguió caminando firme, con la mirada al frente. Se volvió hacia su amigo.

—Diles que no quieres ir.

Harry se paró y tuvo que caminar deprisa después para alcanzarlos.

—No quiero. Es decir, yo... quiero ir, Hermione, pero contigo. No salimos muy a menudo y me apetece distraerme un poco.

Hermione lo miró, sin entender. ¿Harry quería o no quería ir? Si hasta él mismo se contradecía.

—De verdad, ven aunque sea hoy, probablemente después dejarán de pedirme que vaya con ellos.

—Sólo te han invitado a ti —dijo la chica, molesta porque Draco le hubiera pedido a Harry acompañarle y a ella no.

—Si quieren que vaya yo, tú vendrás conmigo —estableció el moreno.

—¿Qué os traéis entre manos, chicos? —habló entonces Remus.

—Hablamos de nuestra próxima salida, Remus —le explicó Hermione por encima—. Creo que va a ser accidentada, teniendo en cuenta que Draco nos acompaña.

—¿Eso quiere decir que vienes?

—Harry, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Ron?

—Ya lo hice. Dice que prefiere arrojarse al vacío desde la torre de Astronomía.

La chica suspiró y se tragó su orgullo. Salir con su mejor amigo y el chico que le atraía no era buena idea, pero también reconocía que nada le apetecía más.

Así pues, a las cuatro menos cuarto, Harry se plantó junto a la habitación de Malfoy, que abrió la puerta al oír llamar. Miró a Granger con asombro y paseó su mirada gris a lo largo de la figura de la chica, vestida con vaqueros y un jersey.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Hermione lo miró, desafiante.

—Ella viene conmigo —dijo Harry cogiéndola del brazo.

Draco paseó la vista por la figura de Potter, que vestía una de las camisas nuevas y también uno de los vaqueros nuevos.

—Al menos te has vestido de forma decente, no me gustaría que te presentaras frente a mi amigo con las pintas que llevabas el otro día. Nos vamos.

Poco después, los chicos llegaron a Picadilly Circus y anduvieron hacia la estación de metro, donde tuvieron que esperar hasta que apareció, caminando. Blaise saludó a todos y sus ojos se posaron en la nueva acompañante.

—Ella es Hermione, la conoces —dijo Harry, aún con una mano puesta en el brazo de su amiga, como si de ese modo pudiera protegerla de algún rechazo.

—Claro, encantado.

—Espero no molestar —dijo Hermione un poco incómoda—, Harry insistió.

El moreno se ruborizó, pero a Blaise no pareció importunarle. De hecho, paseó la mirada a lo largo del chico, pero su conclusión murió en los labios. Era demasiado pronto para meterse con Potter.

—Está bien, cuantos más seamos, mejor. Además, Granger podrá orientarme entonces. Granger, tú sabes dónde hay una bolera cerca de aquí, ¿verdad?

—¿Una bolera? —Hermione miró inquisitivamente al rubio, dudosa de si debían ir allí. Blaise lo notó.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Draco sabe que viene a practicar ocio muggle.

Así pues, los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el enorme edificio de cuatro plantas London Trocadero, lleno de tiendas, restaurantes, salas de juego y cines. Harry nunca había estado allí, ni Draco tampoco y ambos miraban a uno y otro lado, asombrados. Había mucha gente saliendo y entrando, pero cuando se dirigieron hacia la bolera, no parecía estar llena, por lo que los chicos tuvieron pista inmediatamente. El cambio de calzado era obligatorio, y Draco se negó a ponerse otros zapatos que no fueran los suyos; hizo ademán de marcharse. Blaise le explicó que antes de jugar, los muggles se encargaban de desinfectarlos y que además, llevaba sus propios calcetines, lo cual no era un problema.

—Vamos, Draco, quítate el abrigo y tranquilízate. No podemos estar en mundo mágico, y esto es lo que nos queda ahora. Tenemos dos opciones: morirnos del asco o unirnos a los muggles. Yo he optado por aprovechar sus cosas divertidas.

Draco gruñó y poco después todos vestían zapatos iguales y Hermione les pasaba unas extrañas bolas grandes con tres agujeros. Había que elegir las bolas en las que sus dedos cupiesen pero no quedaran atrapados. Draco observó el juego en otras pistas, mientras Hermione explicaba en qué consistía.

—Yo ya he jugado otras veces, ven, Potter, te enseñaré a tirar la bola.

Draco observó cómo su amigo Blaise se colocaba detrás del moreno e intentaba darle instrucciones. Sus cuerpos parecían estar demasiado juntos y se preguntó si aquello era necesario.

—¿Draco?

El chico se volvió para ver a una Hermione expectante.

—Por favor, coge tu bola, quiero enseñarte cómo se hace.

—¿Es necesario tocarse? —dijo Draco, asqueado.

—Claro que no. Mira, desliza el brazo así... y después con todas tus fuerzas lanzas la bola.

Draco obedeció y volvió a mirar a Blaise y a Potter, que hacían los mismos gestos pero muy juntos uno de otro. El moreno estaba completamente azorado, pero no parecía aprovecharse de la situación, tan solo obedecía al chico de color. Draco no entendía cómo un juego tan simple y arcaico pudiera animar tanto a la gente, pero pronto lo comprobó cuando cada uno de ellos se concentró en arrojar la bola. Naturalmente, tanto Hermione como Blaise ya habían jugado a eso, así que se concentró en sobrepasar a Potter. El rubio parecía dejarse la piel en el juego mientras Harry tan sólo disfrutaba el rato. Finalmente, Draco le superó en puntos, aunque fue Blaise el triunfador de la tarde.

—Eres muy malo, Potter, con razón nos habían dicho que necesitabas entrenamiento —se mofó Blaise.

—Mi asignatura es Artes Oscuras, te recuerdo —le decía Harry, sonriendo.

—Podríamos poner la cara de Voldemort en cada bolo —sugirió Blaise.

—Ah, olvídalo, Harry destrozaría la bolera entera con su magia—replicó Hermione, divertida.

—Eh, Draco, amigo —dijo Blaise pasándole el brazo por los hombros—, ¿te ha gustado?

—No —habló Harry por él—. Ha perdido.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que respondas por mí, cara-rajada?

—Dime que me equivoco y que te has divertido mucho —sonrió Harry, caminando junto a Blaise y ambos rieron.

—¿Adónde vamos ahora? —reclamó el rubio ignorándolos, y Hermione los llevó a otra planta del mismo edificio donde podrían conducir coches de choque. Al principio, los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para golpear a Hermione y sus risas y chillidos se oían en toda la planta; después, Blaise comenzó a golpear a Potter y Harry a su vez perseguía a su amiga Hermione, hasta que el rubio se pegó demasiado a su culo y tuvo que reaccionar.

—¡Sacaré tu apestoso culo de ese coche, Potter!

—¡Después de ti, Malfoy!

Y así, circularon y circularon durante varias ocasiones golpeándose hasta quedar magullados. Después, sedientos, se dirigieron a uno de los cafés de las proximidades, dentro del mismo Trocadero, y pidieron té mientras comentaban las jugadas.

—Eh, tenemos que venir aquí más veces —propuso Blaise, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo a pesar de los moretones.

—Es una pena que Pansy no esté con nosotros, seguro que se divertiría —dijo Draco, recordándola.

—He recibido una carta suya, la próxima vez que nos veamos la traeré —aseguró Blaise—. Vuestro amigo Weasley, ¿por qué no ha venido?

Harry y Hermione se miraron.

—Oh, estaba ocupado —dijo la segunda, bajando la vista.

—¿Ocupado? Venga ya, lo que pasa es que tenía miedo de salir con nosotros —se jactó Draco y a Hermione le dieron escalofríos.

—¿Miedo? ¿Quién tiene miedo de salir con dos serpientes retorcidas que podrían asfixiarnos hasta la muerte? —comentó Harry y Blaise acercó su cara a la del chico.

—Querido Potter, una vez que hayas probado su veneno pedirás más y más.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y repitió:

—¿De una serpiente? Estás loco, Zabini.

—Acuérdate de mis palabras, Potter.

Blaise y Harry se miraron, desafiantes, y Hermione alzó la vista hacia uno de los relojes de la cafetería.

—¿Qué hora es? Mañana trabajo.

Blaise se volvió hacia ella, sentada junto a Draco y la miró, curioso.

—¿Trabajas? —como la chica asintiera, preguntó—. ¿En el Ministerio?

—Ayudo a algunos aurores.

—Entonces... ¿también ayudas a Harry a proteger magos?

Hermione sonrió, terminándose su té.

—Hacemos muchas más cosas.

Blaise pareció de repente muy interesado.

—¿Es cierto que los mortífagos están cayendo poco a poco?

—Todo lo que se dice en _El Profeta_ es cierto, mi padre siempre lo decía —apuntó Draco, y Harry lo observó.

—Sabrás entonces, Granger, que tanto yo como Draco nos escondemos de ellos.

—Pero tú no —dijo entonces Harry, inseguro de si debía decir aquello—... tú no tienes la marca.

La mirada gris de Draco lo atravesó. Zabini también lo miró, sorprendido. Hermione notó esto y enseguida salió al paso.

—Creo que escondernos en mundo muggle es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Los mortífagos aún campan por el mundo mágico sabiendo que pueden secuestrar a muchos magos de renombre. Cuando se les acaben las opciones, probarán buscando en el Londres muggle, pero para entonces quizá ya no haya ninguno. Trabajamos duramente para capturarlos.

—Quiero daros las gracias por proteger a mi amigo Draco, sé que él no habrá sido muy agradecido al respecto —aclaró Blaise, y parecía sincero—. Para algunos de nosotros, escondernos de los mortífagos ha sido una verdadera pesadilla, pero para él ha tenido que ser realmente duro debido a sus circunstancias.

—Blaise, me gustaría que no habláramos del tema —le cortó el rubio, tajante.

—Está bien, Zabini, gracias, realmente apreciamos tu preocupación. Ahora que sabemos que también corres peligro tendremos puesto un ojo en ti —sonrió Hermione, halagada.

—Um, eso me gusta —dijo Blaise mirando a Harry y a Hermione alternativamente—. Aurores que me protegen. Da mucho morbo, ¿no te parece, Draco?

—Hay que volver —dijo éste, incómodo—. Granger, dijiste que tenías prisa, ¿no?

Aunque la velada acabó de forma precipitada y no dejó un buen sabor de boca por las conversaciones finales, todos tuvieron que reconocer que había sido una tarde divertida y amena. Draco, bajo su cobertor, por la noche, durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Mi ama está contenta? —preguntó Dikki mientras oía canturrear a Hermione en su cuarto.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? —dijo la chica, mientras elegía un vestido elegante para la cena de ese sábado con sus amigos.

—¿Va a algún baile?

Hermione se volvió y le sonrió a su elfina.

—Um, no. No es un baile, es una cena en casa de los Weasleys, aunque bailaremos después. Ginny ha conseguido reunir a un montón de antiguos amigos de la escuela y tengo ganas de verlos a todos.

Poco después, una elegante Hermione Granger y un también elegante Harry Potter, vestido con las prendas más caras compradas recientemente, se despedían de Draco Malfoy, que había desistido de ir a "esa fiesta horrible infestada de pelirrojos", y se reunían con todos los Weasleys en su casa; Tonks y Remus también se animaron.

Dejaron solo a Draco en Grimmauld con la elfina Dikki y a medianoche, cuando el joven ya iba por el quinto sueño, oyó ruidos en el vestíbulo. Un poco acojonado, se puso un abrigo largo, y agarrando su varita, bajó las escaleras despacio, algo que no sirvió de nada en la ajada madera de Grimmauld, haciéndole ser aún más evidente. Draco se movió silenciosamente cuando bajó todos los pisos y al llegar a la cocina, vio un bulto en la puerta. Sólo podía ser alguien de La Orden; nadie más podría entrar.

—_Lumos_.

Se acercó con cautela para descubrir a un Harry Potter inclinado contra una de las paredes, con el brazo sobre su cara.

—Ah, joder, ¿qué horas son estas de venir? Si lo hago yo me cae una buena bronca, pero como el Niño de Oro puede hacer lo que le dé la gana… ¡chssst, Potter! Maldita sea, sube a tu habitación y deja de hacer ruidos mortuorios.

Harry no pareció escuchar al rubio, seguía arrastrándose con ayuda de la pared, murmurando incoherencias. Unas pocas acciones más acabaron de convencer a Draco de que el puñetero Potter estaba borracho.

—Joder, ¿dónde está la elfina impertinente cuando se la necesita?

Quiso ejecutar un _Levicorpus_ para no tocar, sobre todo no tocar a Potter, que podría resultar peligroso en ese estado, pero cuando elevó al chico sobre él, Potter deshizo el encantamiento, y fue a parar con su cuerpo sobre el otro chico, mandando la varita del rubio unos metros más allá. Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y Draco esperó a que la elfina lo ayudara. Como no apareciera, trató de levantarse para encontrarse con la mirada salvaje del Gryffindor, observándolo como si fuese su postre.

—Oh, joder, no me confundas con una de tus fans, maldito Potter.

Pero él no pareció entender: una de sus manos buscó la de Draco, mientras con la otra encontró cierta parte de su anatomía y frotó. Draco chilló al saberse violado y enseguida Dikki apareció junto a ellos.

—¿Qué ha pasado, señor Malfoy? Oh… —dijo al ver quién estaba sobre su cuerpo tratando de despojarlo de la ropa.

—¡No interrumpes nada, maldita sea, quítamelo de encima! Si te marchas, te juro que te mataré… te lo juro —jadeó Draco, no sabía si por puro pánico o por las sensaciones que estaba mandando la maldita mano de Potter a su miembro.

—Ven aquí —decía el moreno y se dispuso a besarlo.

Dikki miró de nuevo a uno y a otro, dubitativa, mientras Harry besaba el cuello del rubio.

—Si no eres capaz de quitármelo de encima, acércame mi varita —ordenó Draco a la elfina, quien pareció asentir y convocó el hechizo _Levicorpus_.

Draco se desprendió de su agarre, se incorporó, buscó su varita y recuperó su respiración.

—Gracias a Salazar… Merlín, me despierto a medianoche y me encuentro con este… violador.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione Granger corrió rauda hacia él.

—¡Draco! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Pregúntale a él! —Draco señaló el cuerpo de Potter, que ya subía por la primera planta junto a su elfina.

—¿Está bien? Le echaron algo en la bebida… oh, mierda, espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo. ¡Dikki!

Poco después, cuando los jóvenes se calmaron y también Ron Weasley hizo su aparición y Harry Potter roncaba en su cama, quedó claro que Harry había bebido algo de la tienda de los Weasleys, comprado por alguna de las amigas que se habían reunido allí para la fiesta y colocado apropiadamente en su bebida para tener una noche de acción.

—No puedo creer que caiga con las cosas más estúpidas… Potter es un memo —dijo Draco, enfadado.

—¿Te recuerdo cierto episodio con una poción? —articuló Hermione, y Draco la amenazó con la mirada.

—Yo lo sería si tuviera que aguantarte todos los días —atacó a su vez Ron, furioso—. ¿Viste quién fue, Hermione?

—Alguna amiga de Ginny… quería algo con él. Creo que estuvo rondándolo toda la tarde.

—¿Una amiga? No me extraña entonces que le pusiera algo en la b…

Draco tuvo que callarse al ver el rostro asesino de Granger. Luego, recordó que el maldito Ron no sabía de la preferencia sexual del moreno.

—Porque si lo supieras, tú huirías también —agregó Draco mirando al pelirrojo, y Hermione se puso frente a él, furiosa.

—¡Sólo te ha tocado, Malfoy! ¡No es el fin del mundo! Pero si tanto te molesta, puedo lanzarte un Obliviate. ¿Así te quedarás a gusto?

Draco la miró, y aún enfadado, más por su propia erección, que no había logrado calmarla, dictaminó:

—Me voy a dormir. Y si hay alguien que necesita un Obliviate, es él.

Al día siguiente, Draco acudió al desayuno, donde estaba toda la familia, incluso Ron. Sin hacer caso de ninguno de los presentes, el rubio se sirvió su zumo de manzana y sus huevos con bacon y cogió una salchicha. Añadió también una tostada, notaba un hambre voraz. Como siempre, los otros terminaron de desayunar antes que él, por lo que cuando acabó, subió al baño, se lavó los dientes y se duchó, tardando aproximadamente la hora de reloj obligada para asearse decentemente; después, se dirigió al tapiz de la familia Black, pero en el camino se tropezó con Potter.

—Malfoy, espera.

El rubio no se giró. No quiso enfrentar aquella mirada que horas antes lo había tenido acorralado, a su merced. Que horas antes lo había hecho disfrutar. Era humillante. Se oyeron las risas de Ron, próximas.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Draco lo miró con desprecio, lo cual indujo a Harry a decir:

—Debemos hablar.

Ambos entraron a la sala del tapiz, vacía. Harry empezó:

—Eh, Malfoy, no sé qué pasó ayer, pero... espero que no estés enfadado.

—Sí lo estoy, Potter. No acostumbro a tener cerca violadores en potencia.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron mucho, incluso detrás de los lentes fueron evidentes.

—No fue grave, Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Draco escrutinó el rostro del chico, tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible.

—¿No fue grave? Mierda, ¿cómo le llamas tú a ser sobado y asaltado por tu peor enemigo?

Harry le devolvió una mirada de dolor.

—Malfoy, yo... no me acuerdo de nada. Estaba en una fiesta y alguien me echó algo en la bebida. De repente, mis brazos se movieron solos y empecé a tocar a aquella chica. En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me desaparecí, y por lo visto tú me encontraste cuando entré. Hermione me ha hecho olvidar, pero dijo que debía disculparme contigo. Así pues, lo siento.

Draco lo miró, buscando alguna evidencia de que el otro estuviera tomándole el pelo.

—¿Puedes decirme exactamente qué pasó?

—Si lo has olvidado, será por algo —replicó el otro, dando un paso hacia el tapiz.

—Malfoy, no te pido que me des detalles, sólo dime si fue... grave. ¿Te toqué o... sólo te toqué?

—Y dime, Potter, según tú, ¿qué es grave? Para mí, el que me toques lo es. Si haces algo más, ya no es grave, sino traumático.

Harry pareció confuso, pero insistió:

—Bueno, dime entonces si fue grave o traumático.

Draco procesó de nuevo aquellos pensamientos, cómo su cuerpo tan pesado se movía sobre el suyo, buscando besarle, sin éxito, acabando placenteramente plantando besos en su cuello y cómo su mano frotó las partes que nadie había osado tocar sin su consentimiento. Y de la excitación que el rubio tuvo que disolver para poder dormir.

—Traumático —resolvió, y subió las escaleras, dejando a Harry Potter con un terrible sentimiento de culpa.

Aquella semana, Harry pareció evitarlo. Sólo salió con su amiga Hermione y las comadrejas, así que él aprovechó para visitar a su madre junto a su prima Tonks. Vio al idiota de Neville, que le preguntó sobre su magia y también por Harry, pero no insistió cuando recibió una respuesta clara:

—Potter debería tratarse aquí. Hacedle una revisión, no está bien.

Realmente, no estaba molesto porque le hubiera tocado un chico, sino porque hubiese sido él. Se frotó la cara, imaginando qué pensarían de él los Slytherin de su casa si les contara que Potter lo había atacado sexualmente. "Pero eso tampoco es cierto, no te atacó porque le gustaras; lo hizo a través de un objeto mágico".

No fue agradable, pensó Draco. "Tampoco lo sería cuando tú le besaste bajo los influjos de la poción".

—Uno, pareció disfrutarlo, y dos, ¡no era Potter, sino Granger!

Tonks lo miró, asustada.

—¿Draco?

—Genial, ahora hablo solo. Me esperarás aquí, voy a hablar con mi madre.

Tonks lo vio entrar a la sala. Se acordaba de su primo Draco cuando era pequeño, no había cambiado nada.

—Madre —el joven tocó su cabello, pero ya no se derrumbaba ante ella—. Ocurrió algo estupendo: vi a Blaise en Londres. Ahora quedamos a veces y nos vemos, y entramos en museos muggles. El otro día jugamos a los bolos. Si ahora me viera padre, me desheredaría. Pero fue divertido. Potter... no, no quiero hablar de ese malnacido; Blaise me ha dicho que Pansy está bien, que vive en Edimburgo. Me gustaría tanto visitarla... o escribirla, pero a Grimmauld Place no llegan lechuzas. Por seguridad, ya sabes. Bueno, al menos estarás contenta porque tu querido hijo ya puede salir a la calle, ya no está encerrado y disfruta haciendo una vida que, si tú la compartieras, sería infinitamente mejor... porque Potter… —Draco negó con la cabeza y siguió—. No tengo noticias de papá... como estoy desaparecido para el mundo mágico, y naturalmente, San Mungo es terreno neutral, todo el mundo ha de guardar el secreto entre enfermos y familiares, nadie puede darme noticias. O eso es lo que me dicen. El caso es que hace un tiempo, los aurores me hicieron esconderme en una choza en mitad del bosque. ¿Te imaginas? Yo solo, allí, rodeado de monstruos terribles, sin poder hacer magia... y encima con el cansino de Potter. Pero sobreviví. Y ahora mi magia ha vuelto a mí. No te lo puedo demostrar aquí, no me fío de las barreras de este sitio; pero si pudiera, te llenaría el cuarto de orquídeas rojas.

Después, se sentó junto a ella, cogió su suave mano, con una perfecta manicura, y siguió relatándole cosas. Tonks, desde fuera, observaba al chico rubio y a su tía Narcissa, y le pareció una estampa hermosa.

Dos días después, Draco se acercó al moreno, que había evitado mirarlo, hablar con él e incluso respirar a su lado.

—Respira, Potter, no pasó nada esa noche —le dijo el rubio, en un asalto de generosidad.

Sin embargo, Harry lo miró, muy decepcionado.

—Tres días, Malfoy. Tres días después me confiesas la verdad. No se puede confiar en ti. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

—Me molestó de verdad —dijo el otro, jocoso—, así que decidí que te quedaras con un sentimiento de culpa.

Harry lo miró de nuevo, realmente enfadado pero asombrosamente calmado.

—¿Decidiste? ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir cómo deben sentirse los demás? Te pedí perdón.

—Un pequeño castigo, Potter.

—¿Pues sabes qué? —dijo el moreno, ahora sonriente—. No hubo castigo alguno. Hermione no me hizo olvidar, así que yo me acuerdo de todo.

Draco abrió la boca, sin podérselo creer.

—Mientes.

—¿Quieres que te cuente detalles? Oh, no, mejor no porque pensarás que lo disfruté. Idiota, estaba bajo un hechizo, no lo habría hecho en condiciones normales. Si hubiera querido aprovecharme habría hecho algo en El Refugio. ¿Ves lo que consigues, Draco? —pronunció su nombre con absoluto desprecio—, más mentiras.

—Pero tú no... no puedes haber pensado eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿No me crees capaz? —Harry volvió a sonreír, recordando algo—. Quizá te ayude saber que el sombrero seleccionador quería ponerme en Slytherin.

Aquel episodio separó aún más a los chicos: a Draco, porque se sentía humillado al haber recibido de su propia medicina y a Harry, porque alguna vez (iluso él) pensó que Draco estaba cambiando. Sin embargo, sus reuniones con Blaise se sucedieron a lo largo de los días. Aquella semana, se reunieron de nuevo Blaise, Draco, Harry y Hermione. Cenaron juntos. Hubo más reuniones a las que Hermione no pudo acudir, y otras a las que Potter tampoco. Entonces, Draco tenía a Blaise para él solo, y disfrutaba el doble de la atención recibida. Entre los cuatro, sin embargo, se había formado un curioso grupo; Draco y Hermione hablaban muy a menudo y compartían gustos similares, mientras Blaise le hacía bromas a Potter, bromas que éste parecía considerar graciosas. Y un día, tomando un té en una cafetería, Blaise hizo la pregunta del millón:

—Oye, Draco, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Qué quieres saber ahora?

Blaise suspiró y sonrió, inclinándose hacia él.

—¿Te interesa Potter?

La cara del rubio no tuvo precio. Se debatió entre lanzarse a sí mismo un obliviate o hechizar a Blaise dejándolo desnudo en lo alto de la torre del Big Ben. Por suerte no tenía el té en la mano, o lo hubiera dejado caer.

—Blaise, ¿quieres morir? ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te lance un avada?

—Eh, Draco, cómo te pones. Sólo es una pregunta, ¿no te parece que está bien?

Las manos de Draco se volvieron puños americanos.

—¿Bien? ¿Estás considerando al cuatro ojos como... posible objeto sexual?

Merlín, Blaise había bebido algo, seguro.

—Draco, ¿estás ciego? Harry no es feo. Ha cambiado con los años y si me permites la observación, ha crecido muy bien.

Draco trató de calmarse, pensando en la desesperación que era para Blaise no follar durante siete días y seguir cuerdo.

—Entiendo que estés desesperado, pero ¿Potter?

—Bien, entonces no te gusta. Puedo hacer mis movimientos con él.

Draco paseó su mirada de arriba abajo por la cara del chico.

—¿Tus... movimientos? ¿Qué es Potter, una... pieza de ajedrez?

—Es una pieza muy codiciada, Draco. Siento que no compartas mi punto de vista. Oh, no, no lo siento, estoy ALIVIADO de que no compartas mi punto de vista.

Y rió.

—¿En serio, Blaise? ¿Te interesan su fama y su dinero?

—Claro que no —se carcajeó el joven—. Me interesa su cuerpo. Dinero tengo yo, imbécil.

Draco sonrió.

—Mira, Blaise, sigue soñando. Potter no te hará ni caso. Últimamente sale con Granger y van a fiestas, y las chicas se lo rifan —recordando el asunto del día de la borrachera, indicó—... no me digas que vas a utilizar métodos no convencionales para hacer que Potter tenga algo contigo.

—¿Metodos no convencionales? ¿Te refieres a amortentias, y chorradas de ésas? No me insultes, Draco. Creo en mí mismo, y eso basta.

Draco de repente pensó que sería divertido ver cómo Blaise hacía sus avances. Y así, las reuniones de grupo tomaron un cariz diferente en la siguiente ocasión.

* * *

><p>Blaise invitó a sus ya amigos a su apartamento, una pequeña casa victoriana de dos plantas, con la fachada blanca adosada a otra casa muggle y con un pequeño callejón en su lado izquierdo. Era un barrio muggle lleno de gente y de casas, situado en la calle Rainham Road de Kensal Green, no muy lejos de la estación de metro y cercano a un cementerio. Aún así, era tranquilo. El comedor, la cocina y los apartados para lavadora y secadora se situaban abajo y un dormitorio y un baño en la planta de arriba. La pequeña puerta de la entrada era muy estrecha y en el patio de entrada había algunas plantas y cubos de basura. Naturalmente, tenía todas las comodidades muggle, lo que no significaba que Blaise no hiciera uso de la magia en su propia casa. El comedor estaba adornado con estilo, aunque carecía de artículos de lujo. El único objeto mágico de la casa era una vieja lechuza, que entonces estaba dormida dentro de su jaula. Cuando Draco le preguntó si podía vivir en semejante ratonera, él respondió que sólo se trataba de una vivienda temporal, y que cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, adquiriría alguna de las casas que su madre ostentaba como heredera. A Harry, sin embargo, le gustó, aunque le recordaba un poco al estilo de la casa de su tía Petunia. Grimmauld era demasiado grande y fría; oscura y lúgubre. Allí, las ventanas daban mucha luz y al ser pequeño el espacio, se llenaba y calentaba enseguida. Se sentó en el enorme sofá de la estancia y cerró los ojos.<p>

—¿Cansado, Harry? —dijo Hermione a su lado, mientras Draco y Blaise trasteaban en la cocina.

Harry observó a su amiga, ese día cuidadosamente peinada y cogió su mano.

—No, estoy bien. Me gusta estar aquí.

—Es todo un detalle que Blaise nos haya invitado, yo no habría dejado entrar en mi casa a nadie, con los tiempos que corren.

—Veo que os habéis puesto cómodos —dijo Blaise entrando con un plato de snacks variados y dejándolo sobre la mesa más próxima—. Servíos.

Draco observó a los dos jóvenes e hizo un gesto de desprecio al ver sus manos unidas. Después, cotilleó y preguntó a su amigo sobre la decoración del salón.

—No sé qué os apetece hacer —dijo Blaise buscando algo en los cajones y estanterías—. Um, aquí no hay mucho para divertirse a menos que queráis ver la televisión, a la que no soy muy aficionado.

—A mí sí me gusta la tele —dijo Harry.

—La tele apesta —pronunció a su vez Draco.

Ambos chicos se miraron y Blaise notó la tensión en el ambiente.

—El dueño del piso tiene algún juego por aquí, pero es muggle y no lo entiendo —dijo el chico de color tendiendo una caja—. Quizá tú, Granger, sepas descifrarlo.

La joven examinó la caja y su interior, que carecía de instrucciones.

—Oh, sí, es un juego para usar mímica y explicar cosas sin pronunciar la palabra prohibida —después miró a Draco, insegura—. Es divertido. Nos pondremos por parejas, como Harry y yo entendemos más del mundo muggle, nos repartiremos con vosotros. Yo iré con Draco, tú con Harry, ¿te parece?

La sonrisa de Blaise no podría ser más amplia. Así pues, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del sofá mientras ejecutaban unas y otras pruebas. Para Draco era un juego demasiado infantil, pero sorprendió a todos en la prueba del tabú. Naturalmente, Hermione se lució en las preguntas, y Harry era muy bueno en mímica, al igual que Blaise, y ambos ganaron, a pesar de las protestas de Draco dirigidas hacia el moreno.

—Tienes la gracia de un elfo doméstico. ¿Seguro que no te has reencarnado en el cuerpo equivocado?

Después, el joven encendió la chimenea y fue a la cocina a preparar la cena. Draco lo acompañó, mientras Harry y Hermione veían la tele.

—Te ha gustado hacer equipo con él, ¿no? —dijo Draco mientras bebía su refresco.

—Me ha encantado y a Potter también—sonrió el moreno, preparando pasta.

—Iluso...

—Draco, me he dado cuenta de que Hermione te mira mucho, ¿se te ha insinuado?

—Varias veces —respondió éste, molesto.

—Es una chica muy interesante —opinó su amigo—. Quizá puedas reconsiderar emparejarte con ella.

Es una auror de renombre, le vendría bien a tu reputación tan machacada.

—Fingiré no haberte oído.

—Podrías ligártela y así yo me quedaría a solas con Harry.

Draco se volvió, suspirando.

—¿Así que sigues con esa idea?

—Ya te lo he dicho, me gusta. Y tú, que eres mi amigo, podrías ayudarme, yéndote con Hermione y dejándome a solas con él.

—¿Vas a violar a Potter? —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Violar no es la palabra. Si él prueba mis encantos, estoy seguro de que pedirá más y más.

Draco hizo una pausa, luego preguntó:

—Así que sabes que Potter es gay...

—¿Y tú cómo te enteraste?

Draco notó bombear su corazón muy deprisa.

—Prefiero no recordarlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Trató de seducirte?

—¿Acaso conoces a alguien que no lo haya intentado?

Blaise miró al techo.

—Guau... tú y Potter, la verdad es que sería muy caliente. ¿Puedo mirar si algún día... ¡au!

El golpe de Draco sobre su brazo ocurrió a la vez que la entrada de Hermione en la cocina.

—¿Os ayudo?

—Puedes encargarte de poner la mesa —sonrió Blaise—. Al fondo, en este cuartito.

Mientras Hermione utilizaba su magia para poner la mesa, Blaise hacía lo propio con la cocina. La mesita era pequeña pero los cuatro cabían con facilidad. Draco, sin embargo, se sintió invadido, pues tanto en la mansión como en Grimmauld la mesa era enorme y no estaba acostumbrado a esas mesas tan plebeyas. Sobre ella, varios platos de pasta y paté se repartían.

—Espero que ninguno de vosotros sea vegetariano —dijo Blaise sentándose junto a Draco.

—A Draco no le gusta comer carne, aunque creo que pasará con los platos que has preparado —dijo Hermione, sonriente, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia del rubio.

—Oh, bueno, Draco no es vegetariano, pero ya había tenido en cuenta su exquisitez para la comida —respondió Blaise sonriendo a la chica.

—Me encanta que habléis sobre mí sin conocerme cuando yo estoy delante —dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

Harry, que había hundido su tenedor en los espaguettis a la carbonara, declaró:

—Zabini, te ha quedado soso.

Los tres lo miraron, estupefactos, y enseguida el chico de color se levantó para alcanzarle la sal.

—Ahí tienes.

—Gracias.

Naturalmente, el comentario de Draco no se hizo esperar.

—Oh, Blaise, Potter es un cocinero experto, y se permite opinar de lo que otros, benevolentemente, preparan.

—Sólo es un comentario, Malfoy, me lo voy a comer igual.

—Me alegro, porque serías un desagradecido...

—¡Chicos! —Hermione pidió silencio.

—De verdad que no me importa que opinéis. Draco, está bien. Potter, ¿es cierto que tú sabes cocinar?

Harry asintió, contento de que el otro chico no tomara a mal su comentario.

—Pues la próxima vez te toca a ti. A ver con qué nos sorprendes —sonrió Blaise—. Te dejaré la cocina, toda tuya.

—A veces Harry nos hace platos apetitosos —añadió Hermione—. Cuando sea ama de casa, le pediré algunas recetas.

Harry sonrió a su amiga. Al lado de ella, Draco, siguió con su comida. No dijo casi nada más, hasta que llegó el postre.

—¿Os ha gustado?

—Mucho —asintió Hermione—. Muchas gracias por la invitación y la cena.

—La próxima vez que cocines, no hagas tanta cantidad, no soy un cerdo al que hay que engordar —pidió Draco, y Harry rió.

Los chicos estuvieron una hora más en casa del Slytherin; Blaise se había sentado junto a Potter y no paraba de rozarle de algún modo; con el brazo, con el hombro, con la pierna… Draco pensó que era patético, y cuando ya había anochecido, Hermione se levantó y cogió a Draco del brazo.

—¿Nos vamos?

El rubio asintió, y cogió su abrigo. Hermione fue a avisar a Harry, que yacía en el sofá cómodamente instalado. La chica comprobó de nuevo, preocupada, que se había quedado dormido.

—Oh, Harry, despierta —Hermione trató de tirar de él, pero una voz tras ella la disuadió.

—Déjalo, Granger. Está cansado. Volved vosotros, os lo devolveré sano y salvo.

Hermione se volvió para ver a un Blaise con los brazos cruzados.

—Um, no sé, no me fío de ti. ¿Le has puesto algo en la comida?

Blaise rió.

—Entiendo que desconfíes, Granger, pero de verdad, mis intenciones no son dejaros sin el salvador del mundo. De hecho, si quieres, puedes utilizar la Legeremancia conmigo.

Hermione dudó. No sólo sería un atrevimiento hacer aquello, sino que haría terminar la reunión en algo incómodo para ambos y ella tampoco tenía intención de entrar en la mente del Slytherin y ver vete a saber qué cosas. No podía practicar aquello como auror, le parecía un asalto a la intimidad de la otra persona. Sin hablar de la cantidad de cosas sucias que podría tener en la mente. Por lo que sólo le quedaba confiar. Esperó no arrepentirse.

—Te concederé mi confianza, pero si mañana por la mañana Harry no está en casa, seré yo quien vuelva con un ejército de aurores.

—No será necesario, a menos que él quiera quedarse aquí —dijo el chico, conciliador.

—Gracias por todo. ¿Draco? —la chica se volvió hacia el rubio, que bajaba con su abrigo.

Draco se despidió de Blaise hasta la próxima y salió junto a Granger para meterse en el pequeño callejón junto a la casa y poder desaparecer sin ser vistos.

—Eh, Granger, un momento, ¿y Potter?

La chica se sacudió su cabello enmarañado.

—Vendrá más tarde. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero… quieren estar solos.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se agarró a la chica. En su interior, sin embargo, un ramalazo de celos, como una sombra, lo sacudió.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p> 


	23. El ataque a Hermione

_**Atención:** Nada mío, no gano un duro, pero me lo paso..._

_**Advertencia:**Relaciones chico-chico, aunque si has llegado a leer hasta aquí después de lo que llevo avanzado en la historia no me responsabilizo de tus traumas._

_**Notas****de****la****autora:**Me sorprende que muchos de vosotros estéis adivinando ciertas cosas que van a ocurrir en la historia, y que coinciden con lo que erráticamente he estado escribiendo. Aquí dejo una escena en el cine para quien la pidió y un review poético que me dejó Laura Coubert y me enamoró: _

"_Si la situación actual de Malfoy fuera un oscuro y hermoso paisaje de ruinas, la presencia de Blaise serían las flores y el musgo florecidas entre piedras húmedas que dan color."_

_Y este episodio es para akemi091 porque sé que estás expectante por lo que pase._

_**Resumen: **Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado, sin poder mostrarse y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado y además debe trabajar como un muggle. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien la ha incendiado, haciéndole imposible regresar. Los aurores lo encuentran y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Ahora, Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita pero, por alguna razón, Draco no puede conjurar magia. Los aurores lo han puesto a salvo en una cabaña en el campo al enterarse de que el mismo Ministerio registrará todas las casas buscando mortífagos. Mientras Draco trata de recuperar su magia, Harry Potter se aparece frente al Refugio, inconsciente y moribundo, con hechizos de magia oscura. Draco le salva la vida con sus conocimientos en pociones, y Harry decide quedarse allí, porque sus amigos aún no han vuelto de la peligrosa misión en la que él resultó herido y cuyo objetivo era salvar a Severus Snape. Al fin, Hermione aparece y todos vuelven a Grimmauld, pero la misión ha fallado. Ahora, los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkabán. Draco recupera su magia y se encuentra en Londres con su antiguo camarada Blaise Zabini, que pretende hacer algo más que migas con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. _

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO **_

_**Fanfiker_FanFinal **_

_PARTE IV: EL LONDRES MUGGLE._

CAPÍTULO 23: EL ATAQUE A HERMIONE

* * *

><p>Harry entró por la puerta cuando todos estaban desayunando. Hermione se levantó para abrazar a su amigo.<p>

—¡Harry! ¿Por qué vienes con el pelo mojado?

Draco oyó algo así como "me he duchado" y movió la cabeza a uno y otro lado. Así que Blaise había hecho sus movimientos, después de todo.

—¿Y por qué no te has secado? —preguntó Hermione, a veces Harry era demasiado olvidadizo, tan acostumbrado como estaba a hacer cosas muggles. Apuntó a su cabello y se secó en unos segundos.

—Gracias, Hermione. Buenos días a todos —dijo Harry alegremente.

—Eh, hola, Harry, ¿qué vas a tomar? —dijo la elfina Dikki, ataviada con un delantal minúsculo.

—Oh, nada, gracias, ya he desayunado.

Hermione miró a su amigo, y Draco miró a Harry a su vez, tratando de adivinar qué habrían hecho aquellos dos durante toda la noche. Ese día, ni Remus ni Tonks compartían desayuno porque habían salido pronto, así que sólo estaban ellos tres más la elfina.

—¿Todo ha ido bien? —insistió la chica, jalándole del brazo, y Draco oyó decir "sí, todo está bien, Hermione. Siento que tuvierais que volveros, Blaise me dijo que me quedé dormido anoche. Perdonad".

Draco se heló en el sitio. ¿Era su imaginación, o Potter había llamado a su amigo por el nombre de pila? De repente, no tuvo más hambre.

* * *

><p>Dos días después, Draco recorrió todo el asqueroso metro muggle hasta la peligrosa zona de Kensal Green para volver a ver a su amigo Blaise. El moreno se quedó de piedra cuando vio al otro parado en su puerta.<p>

—Hola, Draco.

El rubio no respondió y entró al salón, donde Blaise parecía estar tomando té y viendo la horrorosa televisión.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Es que no puedo venir sin avisar?

Blaise lo miró, preocupado.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, mierda, no me pasa nada, ¿es que no puedo venir a verte? Eres mi amigo, ¿no?

Blaise perdió todo gesto de aprensión en su cara y le ofreció té.

—¿Cómo va todo? ¿Has leído el periódico mágico? ¿Qué cuenta?

—Lo de siempre, intentos de secuestros de magos. Y una banda de aurores que tratan de impedir todo esto, banda en la que me permito pensar están sabelotodo Granger y tu querido Potter.

—¿En serio? Potter siempre me ha resultado encantador en su faceta de héroe rescatista.

—Voy a vomitar, Blaise.

—No lo aprecias, no importa. Si realmente ellos están haciendo algo así me parece muy serio. Se siguen jugando la vida por otras personas.

—Es el trabajo de auror, ¿no? Ya nos lo dijeron en el colegio —dijo Draco como si fuera algo obvio.

—Lo sé, pero ¿no te preocupa que un día alguno de ellos no vuelva?

Draco pensó en el viejo del ojo giratorio; él había muerto en alguna misión según Granger, claro que no lo sintió. No era nada para Draco.

—Quiero decir... esos aurores nos están protegiendo, y se están jugando el cuello por nosotros. Naturalmente, no tengo intención de ayudarlos, con esconderme yo tengo suficiente. Pero sí me preocupa... saber que ellos puedan correr peligro. Quizá no compartas mi forma de pensar, pero, demonios, hemos sido compañeros de escuela. En la batalla contra Como-se-llame, hubo muchas bajas. Crabbe y Goyle.

—Lo sé —aceptó Draco tajante, queriendo cortar el tema. Nunca había pensado en Potter muriendo. Bueno, sí había imaginado muchas veces que lo mataban, pero eso era antes. Ahora... bueno, ahora no estaría bien, porque Draco necesitaba estar en su casa.

—¿Has pensado, Draco, si Harry muere, podrás seguir refugiándote donde estés?

—Harry no puede morir —dijo Draco, sin darse cuenta de haber pronunciado su nombre con vehemencia.

—Sí puede morir, es mortal —atajó Blaise, jocoso.

Draco notó de nuevo esa sensación de intromisión y angustia; su estómago se contrajo, imaginando quizá a ambos uno sobre otro; en el sofá, o quizá en la cama. Tenía demasiada curiosidad. Sí, sólo era curiosidad.

—Hablando de Potter, ¿qué hiciste con él el otro día? ¿Quiero adivinar que durmió aquí?

Blaise se levantó y dio varias vueltas para darle más emoción al tema.

—Bueno, claro que durmió aquí. No veo a Potter durmiendo en la calle. Así que es verdad que vivís juntos, porque si no, no te habrías enterado.

Draco bufó.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, es que llegó a casa demasiado contento?

El rubio se estaba impacientando.

—Blaise, por Merlín, contéstame de una maldita vez.

Blaise volvió a sentarse y habló muy cerca de su oreja.

—¿Te lo cuento todo? ¿Con pelos y señales?

Draco trató de calmarse. Esas insinuaciones acompañadas de acercamientos a su persona no los llevaba demasiado bien.

—Quiero lanzarte un crucio.

—Tranquilo, hombre —se retiró un poco y alzó la mirada al cielo—. Se quedó dormido en mi sofá, yo lo convertí en una cama para que descansara mejor, y por la mañana compartimos desayuno.

Draco lo miró, con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de asimilar sus palabras o quizá de saber si mentía. No preguntó nada más, Blaise solía dar todos los detalles, aunque quizá no era buena idea escucharlos, sobre todo si eran muy detallados.

—Uno no puede hacer su primer movimiento con el rey en el ajedrez, ¿no?

—Entonces no desistes —suspiró Draco, más tranquilo sin saber por qué.

—¿Debería? ¿Te ha dicho algo de mí, algo desagradable? ¿Como que me odia? —Blaise recibió una significativa mirada que el joven supo interpretar enseguida—. Oh, ya veo, no habláis a menudo.

—Venga ya, Blaise. Sabemos que te llevas muy bien con él, espero que sólo sea por lo que quieres de Potter, y no por algún ridículo sentimiento hacia él. No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación.

—Cambiémosla, entonces, ¿qué hay de ti y Hermione?

—¿Perdón?

—Bueno, hay algo. Ella parece mirarte mucho, ¿se te ha insinuado?

—Ya te dije que sí.

—Tío, y ¿no te lanzas? Ella es inteligente, podría mantener una conversación acerca de todos esos libros que leéis. Y además, físicamente está muy bien.

—Es cierto lo que pensaba de ti, que has perdido el juicio, hasta te tirarías a un hipogrifo...

—En todo caso lo harías tú, porque te doy ejemplos y no parece gustarte la raza humana.

Draco sorbió su té.

—Vaya dos ejemplos de raza humana. Sabes que soy selectivo, no me vale cualquiera.

—¿Un bisexual selectivo? Draco, ¿dónde se ha visto eso? Precisamente somos bisexuales, porque hemos elegido tener más posibilidades. ¿Por qué no te pegas un revolcón con Granger?

—Lo consideraré el día en que la magia amenace por extinguirse del mundo.

* * *

><p>La primavera hacía que la temperatura subiera decentemente, aunque la sensación térmica no era para quitarse el abrigo ni tampoco para pasear sin alguna chaqueta. Esa tarde, los chicos habían quedado para ir al cine, pero a última hora, Hermione tuvo que cancelarla para acompañar a Tonks a San Mungo, porque la joven tenía dolores. Harry se quedó preocupado, pero Hermione le tranquilizó y le animó a que fuera; ella se quedaría junto a la metamorfomaga hasta que llegara Lupin, quizá luego pudiera ausentarse y acompañarles. Así pues, Draco entró con Blaise en la enorme sala de cine, siendo el último en entrar a la fila, quedando así sentado junto a Potter. Como no estaba de humor para discutir, decidió mirar la pantalla mientras aparecían los anuncios de las próximas proyecciones. El rubio estuvo un buen rato concentrado en la pantalla grande hasta que miró a su lado y vio una de las manos de Blaise posadas en la rodilla del Gryffindor, quien parecía ajeno a todo, mirando la pantalla y comiendo asquerosos snacks de plástico. Draco quiso volver a concentrarse en su película, una proyección de fantasía y reía cuando veía algo estúpido que parecía ser magia interpretada para muggles. Cuando volvió a mirar, la mano de Blaise ya no estaba en la pierna de Potter: le rodeaba los hombros. El rubio se sofocó: si su amigo se atreviera a tener sexo con ese imbécil delante de él y en un sitio público, sacaría su varita y lo freiría a crucios aunque lo metieran en Azkabán.<p>

—Blaise... —oyó que decía una voz, con deje evidente de fastidio.

Ahí estaba Potter, el virginal. Naturalmente, había tardado en actuar, pero lo había hecho, rechazando a su amigo. Volvió a concentrarse en la película y poco después, notó a Potter encogerse. Reía por lo bajo y trataba de mantenerse sentado, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, y entonces Potter volvió a decir:

—Blaise, por favor...

Draco acabó de ver la película con la sensación de que había sido un estorbo: Potter no había hablado con él, sólo le había lanzado miradas culpables, y su mejor amigo había preferido sentarse junto al cara-rajada, obviamente, para hacer "movimientos de ajedrez". No obstante, el moreno no parecía a disgusto, al contrario, a Draco le pareció que le seguía las bromas y cuando había tocamientos ni siquiera lucía alterado. ¿Cómo llamaban los muggles a un tercero en discordia? ¿Carabina?

Con una mala leche evidente, Draco siguió a los jóvenes hacia el Big-Ben, cuando aún había luz, donde la noria gigante del London Eye giraba y giraba. Harry se quedó mirándolo, maravillado.

—Harry, ¿quieres subir? —dijo un atento Blaise, a su lado.

Harry miró a Draco y dijo:

—No. Paseemos.

Poco después, cruzaron varias avenidas y Draco estuvo contemplando los carteles y un enorme edificio de moda, y Harry habló:

—Malfoy, ¿quieres entrar?

Draco lo miró, atónito. Luego pensó en ellos recorriendo las diversas plantas del centro comercial y en su mente apareció Blaise tratando de llevarse a Potter a los probadores.

—No, paseemos.

Harry y Blaise lo miraron, estupefactos, y el último rió. Entraron a una cafetería, y compartieron mesa, y Blaise volvió a insinuarse a Potter deslizando sus piernas debajo de la mesa. Draco se guardó las ganas de darle una patada a Blaise por estar estropeando la tarde, pero se contuvo apretando los puños, guardándose la rabia. Observaba a Potter, que tenía más educación, pues cada vez que lo pillaba mirando a Blaise trataba de meterlo en la conversación. Draco se preguntó si sería así cada vez que quedaran, de ahora en adelante. El maldito Potter no sólo se había conformado con quitarle a su familia, sino que también se quedaría con su mejor amigo...

El próximo encuentro no fue muy diferente, salvo que los acompañó Hermione y Draco pudo así distraerse. Fueron a comprar a un centro comercial. Harry miraba la pequeña comitiva que formaban y se le antojaba extraño; él con su mejor amiga y dos Slytherins. Se lo había comentado a Ron, pero no esperó que entendiera nada; de hecho, le ofreció ir con ellos, pero el pelirrojo aún tenía demasiados prejuicios con ciertas personas. Él se sentía bien. Malfoy no era la alegría de la fiesta, pero no parecía molesto como al principio. ¿Habría aprendido a tolerarlo? Porque con Hermione se llevaba bien, hablaban mucho y conversaban también en Grimmauld. Entre él y Malfoy, bueno, nunca podría haber nada... Harry no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones respecto a su amistad, pero junto a Blaise se sentía bien. Era un Slytherin decente. Atento, amable, divertido y... un poco acosador. Y además le gustaba.

Hermione le había preguntado días atrás si consideraba seguro involucrarse con el Slytherin, y sin duda su respuesta no podría haber sido más reveladora: Harry confiaba en Blaise más que en cualquier otra persona fuera de la Orden aunque no le diría nunca dónde vivían; Hermione asintió y no le pidió más explicaciones, seguramente habría detectado la potente atracción entre ambos. Harry se ruborizó al pensar ciertas cosas y de repente, anunció:

—Voy al baño.

Hermione asintió.

—Te espero aquí.

—Yo también voy —dijo Draco sin esperar al moreno, echó a andar. Cuando giró la cabeza, Harry no venía solo: el capullo de Blaise se había unido a él. Era como una garrapata.

"Merlín, Blaise, ¿no ves que eres demasiado evidente? Potter pensará que quieres violarle y no se dejará", pensó Draco colocándose junto a los mingitorios públicos, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando terminaba de evacuar, de pie, tras el espejo, el joven se giró para contemplar la imagen más sorprendente de su vida: frente al espejo y un poco más allá de los cubículos donde estaba Draco, se situaban los aseos privados. Estupefacto, Draco vio cómo se abría la puerta ligeramente y el espejo reflejaba a un ansioso Blaise deslizando la lengua por la garganta del moreno, mientras sus manos apretaban la cara de Potter. Potter, por su parte, respondía con avidez al beso, tratando de tener más contacto corporal con el otro chico, aplastando su propio cuerpo contra el de Blaise, empujando sus caderas contra él. Draco apartó la vista, impactado, tratando de controlar sus propios latidos. Conocía a Blaise, lo había visto ligar con alguna chica, pero jamás con un chico y menos aún con Potter. Y Potter respondía, entre jadeos. Potter, el virginal Harry. O eso pensaba el rubio, porque de virgen parecía tener poco. Draco no paraba de pensar qué habría ocurrido para que aquellos dos se enzarzaran en tremenda batalla de lenguas, para que uno durmiera en casa del otro, para que, de apenas dos meses que llevaban saliendo, ya hubieran pasado a la siguiente etapa. Debió estar demasiado tiempo mirando hacia el urinario, porque se sobresaltó cuando sintió un brazo sobre su hombro.

—Narci, ¿estás adorando un baño muggle?

Draco frunció el ceño y miró alrededor: Potter no estaba a la vista. Sin embargo, cuando salió lo vio esperando junto a Hermione, unos pocos metros más allá. Bonita maniobra de distracción, pensarían que no habían sido vistos.

—Draco, ¿estás bien? Te veo un poco pálido —dijo Hermione yendo a acariciar su cara, pero el rubio la retiró a tiempo.

—Salir con vosotros me quita la energía —admitió, enfadado.

—¿Por qué sales con nosotros, entonces? Ven, Harry, miremos unos jerseys.

Y se llevó al Héroe de la mano. Y Blaise volvió a colocarse demasiado cerca.

—¿Qué has visto, Draco?

El rubio se volvió, molesto.

—¿Ver qué? Escucha, Blaise, como no dejes esa manía de invadir mi espacio personal, de verdad que sacaré mi varita y te la meteré en un ojo.

Siempre amenazaba, parecía hacerse respetar de ese modo.

—Pero Draco, ¿así cómo vas a ligar? Tienes a Granger loquita por ti, plántale un buen beso en los labios, de esos que das tú que dicen ser irresistibles.

Draco cruzó los brazos, y en su cara afilada se plantó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Qué porcentaje de neuronas te quedan en el cerebro después de que todas ellas hayan bajado a tu aparato reproductor?

—Realmente, ninguna —dijo Blaise echando a andar hacia donde se habían perdido Harry y Hermione—. Si besaras a Potter, lo entenderías.

Le guiñó el ojo. El muy capullo le guiñó el ojo y Draco echó mano a su varita. Algunos muggles lo miraron raro, pero Draco trató de tranquilizarse porque en su estómago parecía haber un incendio; las palabras de Blaise resonaron en su oído durante toda la noche.

"Si besaras a Potter, lo entenderías".

* * *

><p>Tonks ya lucía barriguita y de vez en cuando se miraba en los espejos. Iba a parir al hijo de un licántropo, pero no tenía miedo. Aquel niño era el producto de su amor con Remus Lupin y para ella era lo mejor que le había pasado. Si bien era cierto que quizá se hubieran precipitado al ir a buscarlo, nada la hacía más feliz. Ella y Remus estaban en trámites de comprar una casa, pero no querían mudarse hasta que Harry no corriese peligro. A la joven le apenaba tener que dejar la casa donde Harry les había recibido tan acogedoramente, aunque después pensó en Hermione.<p>

"Ella lo acompañará siempre". Pero Tonks sentía cierta tristeza, porque Hermione también se marcharía de Grimmauld cuando encontrase un joven casadero, o quizá lo hubiera encontrado en el joven Ron Weasley, que parecía beber los vientos por ella. De cualquier modo, esto le preocupaba, porque a veces imaginaba a Harry y a su primo Draco bajo el mismo techo, discutiendo y peleando. En los últimos días, su primo parecía estar bastante interesado en el Niño Dorado, aunque quizá ni él mismo lo supiera. Gruesas sombras se anidaron en el corazón de Nymphadora Tonks al pensar en Harry sufriendo por amor.

* * *

><p>Harry salió temprano aquella mañana, visitó la Madriguera, saludó a los Weasley, comió con ellos y después se desapareció, dirección Kensal Green.<p>

Draco se despertó, miró a uno y otro lado y vio que estaba en los sofás de la salita de Grimmauld; se había quedado dormido frente a la chimenea. Su cabeza se sintió abotargada, y notó la garganta seca. Se levantó para bajar a la cocina, y por el camino Dikki por poco hace que el corazón le salga del pecho al aparecerse ahí.

—¡Mierda, avisa!

La elfina cogió al rubio con su pequeño brazo delgado.

—¡El señor Malfoy tiene que ayudar a mi ama!

Acto seguido, Draco sintió la sensación de ser transportado a otro lugar. La elfina le tiró del brazo.

—¡Por aquí!

—¿Adónde me llevas?

—¡Tiene que ayudar a Hermione!

Draco bufó:

—¿Por qué no llamas a Potter?

—El señor Harry no está, así que tiene que ayudarla usted.

Entre quejidos del chico y peticiones de Dikki llegaron a una esquina, frente a la cual había una callejuela de antiguos apartamentos, acordonada por la policía, donde diversos casquetes de cemento se extendían por todas partes. Había varias personas rodeadas de casquetes, salvo una de ellas, cubierta de trozos de cemento y polvo: debajo yacía una joven inconsciente. Dikki señaló:

—¡Mi ama!

Draco supuso que aquella era Granger no porque se la viera asomar un pelo, sino porque lo decía su elfina; observando el panorama, se hizo una ligera idea de lo ocurrido: los pisos situados encima, parapetados tras indicadores de obras debían haber cedido, atrapando con su peso a los viandantes que pasaban en ese momento.

—Tráigala, señor Malfoy —la elfina tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se sorbía los mocos—. A mí no me pueden ver los muggles, no la puedo rescatar.

Draco observó diversas ambulancias: algunas se llevaban heridos en unas camillas llevadas por paramédicos.

—Ellos la ayudarán —calmó a la elfina, pero Dikki tiró de sus pantalones.

—¡Un hospital muggle no! ¡Llévela a San Mungo!

Draco suspiró: nunca había estado, pero supuso que los hospitales muggles eran basura. Probablemente le cortarían las piernas, mientras en San Mungo tan sólo con una poción podría curarse. ¡Una poción!

—Por favor... —lloraba la elfina—. Dikki se siente inútil, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder entrar ahí sin que la vean y coger el cuerpo de mi ama para hacerlo desaparecer.

—Yo tampoco puedo entrar ahí, por las buenas —discutió Draco.

—¡Usted es humano! ¿O no?

Draco observó los enormes ojos de Dikki brillantes por las lágrimas, bufó algo en voz baja y se dirigió corriendo hacia la zona. Supo pasar desapercibido y deslizarse bajo la cinta que delimitaba el terreno. Retiró varios casquetes descubriendo a Granger debajo. Sin embargo, alguno de ellos debía haberla golpeado en la cabeza; sin contar con el enorme trozo de cemento cubriendo sus piernas. Draco trató de levantarlo, preguntándose en el proceso si no habría sido un iluso: no podía usar magia y ese pedazo estaba lejos de ser levantado cual pluma. Algunos señores vestidos de rojo con reflectantes, demasiado corpulentos, quitaban uno de los pedazos de otro señor atrapado. Draco se dirigió a ellos.

—Ayúdenme.

Uno de ellos se volvió.

—Chico, no deberías estar aquí.

—Ayúdenme, mi... hermana... está atrapada, si me ayudan yo me encargaré de llevármela a la ambulancia.

—Es mejor que no la muevas, puede tener contusiones cerebrales —dijo otro de ellos, muy educado.

¿Contusiones cerebrales? ¡A la mierda!

—¡Oye, chico! —le dijo un policía, entrando en la zona—. Tienes que estar fuera de aquí. Vamos.

Draco usó toda su rabia y con una mirada gélida se enfrentó al policía.

—No me iré. Mi hermana está atrapada, no me iré hasta que la saque yo mismo. Mándeme a Azk... al calabozo, o donde quiera después, pero ahora no me voy.

La elfina, desde su esquina, se enjugaba las lágrimas mientras veía a Draco acercarse a Hermione con varios bomberos que en cuestión de varios minutos habían elevado el bloque que mantenía atrapada a la chica. Un paramédico vino enseguida con una camilla, y Draco no pudo impedir que la colocaran ahí y la sacaran de la zona delimitada. La dejaron fuera, en el suelo, mientras atendía a otro herido y Draco miró a uno y otro lado. Vio llegar a los demás paramédicos para meterla en la ambulancia. Observó sus rodillas, estaban destrozadas. Y las tibias golpeadas. Y seguía inconsciente. Lanzó una mirada de auxilio hacia la elfina, que le hacía señas para que la llevase hasta allí. La calle estaba cortada, pero Draco debió sortear a mucha gente mientras arrastraba la camilla, y temía que alguien le parase, porque no estaba yendo en dirección hacia las ambulancias. De hecho, no supo cómo pudo pasar desapercibido. Dikki, salió de su escondite y cuando Draco tenía a Hermione tras un coche, el rubio la examinó y concluyó:

—Llévala a Grimmauld. Creo que puedo arreglarlo —ordenó Draco, y la elfina no discutió.

Poco después, Hermione yacía en el sofá, consciente, con las piernas perfectas pero con un dolor de cabeza horrible.

—¡Llamaré a Neville! —dijo la elfina, y se desapareció.

Draco observó a la chica, le cogió la mano y la tranquilizó. Poco después, Neville Longbottom llegó con una enorme maleta para reconocerla. Grimmauld estaba vacío salvo por Draco Malfoy.

—Um, buenas, Malfoy.

El rubio le saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

—Dikki me ha dicho que unos bloques de cemento la golpearon.

—Revísale la cabeza si es que sabes, yo sólo he podido curar sus piernas.

Neville miró con cautela a su ex compañero de Hogwarts. No podía esperar que fuese amable, y si realmente había curado a Hermione, era de agradecer.

—Um, Malfoy, ¿le has dado una poción restablecedora?

Draco lo miró, retador.

—¿Sabes qué es eso? Me sorprende, dadas las notas que sacabas en la asignatura. Si yo hubiese sido Snape, te habría deshabilitado como estudiante.

Neville ignoró al muchacho y se inclinó sobre Hermione. Abrió su maletín y utilizó varios sensores para medir el alcance de la posible lesión de la chica. Poco después, anunció:

—Creo que no tiene nada. Pero es conveniente que le hagamos un chequeo mañana.

—Neville —decía la chica, que casi no podía hablar.

—¿Creo? ¿Para qué vienes si no sabes dar un diagnóstico exacto? Maldita sea, trae a tu jefa o a alguien competente. Le duele la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero no es grave —dijo el chico poniéndose de pie—. Dale esta poción para que duerma y se despertará sin dolor. Voy a avisar a Remus Lupin.

—Ministerio —dijo Hermione débilmente, y Neville asintió.

Después, el medimago en prácticas se marchó y Hermione se durmió con la mano de Draco sobre la suya.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin se ajustó la chaqueta de colores chillones que le había prestado Arthur Weasley. Pretendía ser otra persona, y nadie debía reconocerlo; llevaba una peluca muggle oscura y rizada y empujaba un carrito en los alrededores de San Mungo. Por suerte, no llovía, así que pudo sentarse en la acera mientras algunos viandantes pasaban por la zona. Sacó una botella de ron y pretendió beberla. Mientras empinaba la botella, sus sentidos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento, sin embargo, no vio nada fuera de lo habitual. Tras quedarse unas horas más, cuando ya había anochecido se retiró a Grimmauld y al día siguiente volvió a vigilar la zona. Pidió unas monedas y trasladó su carrito al otro lado. Vio a muchos magos y brujas, pero no pareció aparecer nadie sospechoso. Satisfecho, agarró su carrito y arrastró su cuerpo, giró en la primera manzana y desapareció dirección Grimmauld Place.<p>

Dikki le abrió la puerta, gustosa:

—Señor Lupin.

—Buenas noches a todos —dijo, quitándose la peluca mientras atravesaba el pasillo. Hermione yacía tumbada, en el sofá, y Tonks junto a ella.

—San Mungo no parece vigilado. De todos modos, es mejor que prevengamos: nos colaremos con Hermione por la parte de atrás. Temo que quieran secuestrarla. Pídele a Harry prestada la capa.

—Mandaré una lechuza a Neville desde casa de mi madre —asintió Tonks, y besó a Remus con cariño—. ¿De qué te has disfrazado esta vez, Remus?

—Mejor que no me veas así o te buscarás otro padre para Ted.

La joven le sonrió y volvió a besarle, mientras hacía teñir su cabellera de un amarillo chillón.

* * *

><p>El moreno se deshizo de su capa de invisibilidad dentro de la habitación de paredes blancas, sin decorar, con multitud de aparatos médicos.<p>

—¿Por qué has insistido en que usara la capa para venir a San Mungo, Hermione?

—Tengo la sospecha de que han querido herirme a propósito para cogerte una vez que vinieras aquí. Por favor, cuando salgas de este cuarto vuelve a ponértela.

—¿Qué pasó, Hermione? —preguntó Ron, a su lado.

—Me siguieron, Ron, y tomé otro camino. Iba a utilizar el metro muggle.

El joven de ojos de esmeralda la miró preocupado.

—¿Viste algo? ¿A alguien?

Vio a Hermione negar con la cabeza. Llevaba la cabeza vendada y estaba sentada en una cama de hospital.

—No me pregunto cómo... cómo se enteró Dikki de que tú estabas malherida —dijo Ron a su lado.

—Dikki y yo tenemos unos códigos diarios... cuando llego a determinados sitios dejo unas marcas... eso le permite a ella saber si me he desviado de camino o ese día he ido a otro sitio; así sabe en todo momento si estoy bien o no. Por eso, en la misión de Snape, aunque no había llegado a Grimmauld, ella sabía que estaba bien. Tiene prohibido revelar a cualquier persona cómo nos comunicamos.

Ron la miró, asombrado.

—Tienes una cabeza brillante... me sorprende que no te pusieran en Ravenclaw.

—Tengo huevos, Ronald Weasley.

—Por eso eres una Gryffindor.

Harry miraba por la ventana, tratando de imaginar quién podría haber seguido a su amiga, tragándose su sentimiento de culpa por no haber estado ahí cuando ella la necesitaba.

—De ahora en adelante iré contigo siempre —dijo Harry.

—Ni hablar, Remus hará eso. Tú es mejor que no aparezcas por el Ministerio. De hecho, es mejor que ni siquiera salgas de Grimmauld, creo que los mortífagos traman algo.

—¿Es cierto que Malfoy te salvó? —preguntó Ron, sin poder evitar un tono de malicia en su voz.

—Lo es. Me lo dijo Dikki. Él me llevó a Grimmauld y me curó las piernas —dijo con tono soñador.

—Es una suerte que no tocara tu cabeza, te habría... —Ron paró de hablar ante la mirada de su amiga.

—¿Dónde está Draco? —preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry—. ¿Ha subido a ver a Narcissa?

Harry asintió, ausente. Una medimaga entró en la sala.

—Hermione Granger, puede irse. Mañana le daremos los resultados y volveremos a examinarla.

La joven asintió, dio las gracias y bajó con sus compañeros a la sala principal. Poco después apareció el rubio aristócrata que miró a Potter con una mueca de desprecio. La noche anterior, cuando el joven volvió a casa, Draco le había echado en cara el haber estado ausente cuando a su amiguita le había ocurrido el accidente. Harry no podía culparlo, tenía razón: él había salido a divertirse un rato y cuando volvía veía a su amiga en cama y con dolor de cabeza. Naturalmente, Hermione sabía que todo esto no era por ella: al rubio le gustaba jactarse de que, por una vez, lo hubiera hecho mejor que Harry. Le dolía no saberse correspondida, aunque cuando estuvo usando multijugos con el cuerpo de Harry, Hermione pudo vislumbrar muchas cosas que quizá Draco aún ni supiera.

* * *

><p>—¿Que le ha pasado qué? —dijo Blaise levantando la cabeza y dejando de masticar el estupendo postre de arándano cortesía de Draco, hecho en Grimmauld por las expertas manos de Dikki.<p>

—Le han dicho que no hay lesiones. Está todo bien, pero... yo me huelo algo. ¿Crees que caen edificios al suelo todos los días? —habló Draco—. Naturalmente, no me han contado nada, pero supongo que fue obra de algún mago que quizá ahora esté arrestado en el Ministerio por haber utilizado magia en presencia de muggles.

—¿Crees que querrían secuestrarla?

—No sé. No me quito de la cabeza que quizá tenga que ver conmigo. Quizá los mortífagos saben que yo estoy con ellos, y querían darme una advertencia, de algún modo.

Blaise quedó callado. A través de las ventanas se filtraba un poco del sol de mayo, enviando pequeñas líneas de luz a las paredes. Draco había ido a pasar el día y se les había hecho tarde, así que el rubio había dormido en la mesa del comedor, transformada en cama por el moreno. No quiso hacerlo en el sofá porque "Potter lo había tocado". No le importó si en Grimmauld se preocupaban, pero Blaise insistió en que avisara por lechuza, y así lo hizo. Y estaba cómodamente instalado en los aposentos del chico de color, que ahora era lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar. Sin aguantar al cuatro ojos y al apestoso pelirrojo que los últimos días se había prodigado en la casa de Potter para incordiar a Granger.

—¿Estás molesto por lo que le pasó a Granger, o porque Harry no estuviera ahí para ayudarla?

Draco elevó la cabeza. Blaise masticaba despacio la tarta de manzana. Ah, sí, había olvidado que para Blaise, era Harry y no Potter.

—No me importa, Blaise, ninguno de los dos me importan.

—Eres un desagradecido: han cuidado de ti.

—Y se han aprovechado, también —añadió Draco, aunque su amigo no le oyó, porque se levantó para dejar el plato sobre la pila.

—Tengo que hacer compras, ¿me acompañas?

—Mientras me desaparezcas...

—No hace falta, podemos comprar muy cerca. Por cierto, felicita a tu elfina. Cocina de miedo. Es lo que echo de menos del mundo mágico, tener elfos domésticos.

—Somos de alta alcurnia —recordó Draco y Blaise rió.

Los jóvenes pasearon por Harrow Road, Blaise adquirió comestibles y a la hora de la comida, el rubio casi no sentía las piernas.

—No me extraña, si no haces ejercicio y estás todo el día encerrado —opinó Blaise—. Si al menos tuvieras sexo...

—Oh, había olvidado que el gran Zabini es una máquina sexual —se burló su amigo—. En serio, no me cuentes tus detalles con Potter... sería... enfermizo.

—Pero, Draco —Blaise estalló en carcajadas—. Yo no he hablado de Harry. Estás un poco obsesionado con él, ¿no?

Draco miró a su amigo, muy serio.

—¿No has tenido sexo con Potter? Entonces es más serio de lo que creía...

—Te recuerdo que he pasado mucho tiempo sin Potter. ¿Has ido a algún club gay de Londres? Claro que, personalmente, prefiero a las chicas, pero allí consigues sexo seguro.

—¿Club gay? ¿Un sitio para conocer chicos?

—Y follar, Draco.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Y has llevado a Potter a un club así y te sigue hablando?

—Jajajaja, Potter baila en la barra como una go-go.

Draco se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—Espero que sea una broma.

—Lo es. Draco, no he hablado de Harry, ¿no ves que estás todo el rato pensando en lo que él puede hacer en su tiempo libre? Pero ahora no vale decir que te interesa, ya que yo lo he reclamado de mi propiedad.

—Pues muy bien, Blaise, que te aproveche. Sólo déjame darte un consejo: no te librarás de sus amigos, ni de los Weasleys, son como chinches... ¿quieres esa vida para ti?

—Ya te he dicho que no voy en serio y él lo sabe, pero tú me preocupas, Draco. Hemos quedado y nuestro tema de conversación han sido ellos dos, Hermione y Harry. Mejor los invitas la próxima vez que vengas.

Draco golpeó a su amigo con el puño, desplazándolo, lo siguió a sus compras y poco después hizo su entrada en el metro muggle.

—Kensal Green está asquerosamente lejos, ¿por qué Blaise no pudo ubicarse en algún sitio más céntrico? —se dijo el joven a sí mismo cuando llegó a King's Cross, pero sabía que era porque así se alejaba del céntrico Londres y los mortífagos tendrían menos posibilidad de encontrarle, fijando como búsqueda barrios más adinerados. Poco después vio la fachada de la casa de los Black y entró. Potter tenía puesto el aparato muggle, cedé, se llama. Se alegró de que hubiera cambiado de música, sonaba otra más cañera y alegre. Mucho mejor, a él tampoco le apetecía escuchar la canción que le hizo llorar porque le recordaba a su padre.

Se quedó en la primera planta. La chimenea estaba encendida, pero la casa se notaba fría en pleno mayo. Draco se quitó su chaqueta fina y se tumbó en el sofá. Sus piernas dolían, el maldito Blaise lo había hecho caminar todo el rato y ahora sus piernas se resentían... poco después despertó. Miró a uno y otro lado, ubicándose, y visualizó a Potter sentado junto a la chimenea, tomando una galleta y leyendo algo. Draco se palpó la cabeza. ¿Cuánto habría dormido? Seguro que la hora de la comida había pasado, porque Potter iba por el postre...

—Ah, Malfoy, ¿ya has despertado?

El rubio lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry miró a uno y otro lado, metiéndose el último trozo de galleta a la boca y respondió, divertido:

—¿Esta es mi casa?

—Ya lo sé, imbécil. Te pregunto por qué no están tus asq... tus amigos contigo.

Harry se levantó y cerró su libro. Draco no pudo ver de qué era, Potter no leía mucho, sólo tocaba algunos de quidditch además del periódico diario.

—Me gusta estar solo a veces, como las personas normales.

Draco se incorporó, frotándose la cabeza. Sus piernas aún dolían, más le valía tomarse una poción para dolores leves. Después de un rato, Harry habló:

—¿Resaca?

Draco lo miró, burlón, pero se preguntó si realmente aparecía desarreglado. Se echó la mano a su pelo y a su camisa.

—No te preocupes, sigues pareciendo un Malfoy —dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa.

Draco pestañeó, porque de repente Potter le había parecido... agradable.

—Oye, Potter, ¿por qué estás tan amable conmigo?

—¿Te molesta? ¿Prefieres que te lance insultos?

—He estado con Blaise —soltó Draco a bocajarro y vio un extraño brillo en los ojos de su rival.

Harry guardó silencio y un rubor se extendió por su rostro aniñado.

—Seamos sinceros, Potter, él es mi amigo y quiero saber si te gusta.

Harry se acercó al muchacho. Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad moderada. ¿El Niño de Oro, nervioso? Qué divertido...

—¿Te molesta?

—Simplemente si vais a... magrearos delante de mí, podríais cortaros un poco. Se llama educación.

Harry se pasó una mano por el desordenado pelo, que se erizó aún más.

—Pues... tienes razón, Malfoy. Lo siento, entiendo que te sientas incómodo. Lo hablaré con Blaise y... un momento. Blaise, ¿no querrá darte celos, ni nada de eso?

Draco alzó las cejas.

—¿Celos?

Harry dejó a un lado el libro, sobre el sofá, y se sentó junto a Draco, sin penetrar en su espacio personal.

—Sí, bueno, no soy muy listo en estas cosas, a ti él no te gusta, ¿no? Porque me incomodaría saber que estoy siendo utilizado para que él se acerque a ti o algo así.

Draco se preguntó si no habría sido mejor golpear a Potter cuando nació. Seguro que su amigo Weasley era más agudo.

—No te está utilizando, que yo sepa —Draco supo que su afirmación no era cierta, porque Blaise seguramente lo usaba para magrearse.

El moreno exhaló un suspiro y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Me alivias. No sabía si él estaba haciendo eso por algún motivo. Entonces, sólo tengo otra pregunta: ¿Te molestaría si yo saliera con él?

Draco no pudo evitar hacer una mueca despectiva.

—¿Salir como... amantes?

El moreno se ruborizó.

—Eh... sí, supongo. Así lo llaman.

De repente, Draco notó otro vaivén en su interior, pero sacó a flote la necesidad imperiosa de fastidiarlo.

—No te hagas ilusiones con Blaise, Potter, porque también le gustan las chicas. Es un poco promiscuo, si me permites la opinión.

Harry, en lugar de ofenderse, esbozó una sonrisa increíble.

—Eso suena a advertencia. No sabía que te preocuparas por mí.

—No lo hago —respondió Draco rápidamente.

—Ah, mejor. Me gustan nuestras sesiones de insultos.

Después, Harry se levantó, le guiñó un ojo, y bajó la escalera. ¿Le guiñó un ojo? Harry Potter empezaba a parecerse a Blaise demasiado y aquello no podía augurar nada bueno.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p> 


	24. En ocasiones, preferiría ver mortífagos

_**Atención:** Lo de siempre, los personajes de este fanfic no son míos salvo Dikki y Eladora, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling y asociados._

_**Notas ****del**** fic:**Hoy os presento otro de mis episodios preferidos. Un poco de sexo hoy._

_**Notas ****de ****la**** autora:**Habiendo llegado ya al ecuador del fic sólo quiero volver a reiterar a la gente que lee y comenta: muchas gracias. Sin vosotros, la historia no sería lo que es, ni me habría animado a mejorar ciertos aspectos y escribir otras escenas. Gracias también por incluirlo en vuestros favoritos. Y un abrazo a todos aquellos que dejais testamentos en vez de reviews, me encantan. Gente del fandom, sois grandes._

_El de hoy va para lyra_nude, porque me pidió un Draco celoso. Espero que te guste, flor._

_**Resumen actualizado: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien la ha incendiado. Los aurores lo encuentran y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita y tras varios meses, Draco logra recuperar su poder. Los aurores lo mandan a una cabaña en el campo con la excusa de efectuar una peligrosa misión para rescatar a Severus Snape, de la que Harry sale malherido. Draco salva la vida del Chico que vivió con sus conocimientos en pociones, pero al regresar a Grimmauld hay otro problema: ahora los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkaban. Los magos se esconden en mundo muggle, donde Draco se encuentra con su antiguo amigo y camarada Blaise, quien parece comenzar una relación con Harry. Mientras los chicos parecen desarrollar emociones los unos por los otros, aparentemente los mortífagos han perpetrado otro ataque, siendo esta vez Hermione Granger quien sufre las consecuencias. La joven sigue con vida gracias a la ayuda de Draco y la elfina. _

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

* * *

><p>PARTE IV: EL LONDRES MUGGLE.<p>

CAPÍTULO 23: EN OCASIONES, PREFERIRÍA VER MORTÍFAGOS.

Al día siguiente, cuando Draco bajó a desayunar, estaba solo: la elfina limpiaba en algún recóndito lugar de la casa. Calentó su desayuno con magia y al apoyar los utensilios en la gran mesa larga observó que sobre ella había un paquete grande, con un lazo verde. Se acercó para curiosear, y observó su nombre en la etiqueta. Draco abrió el paquete cuidadosamente y sobre varias piezas de ropa había una nota: "Para el Slytherin que salvó a mi mejor amiga. Gracias. HP".

—¿Harry Potter? ¿Harry Potter me ha regalado ropa? Mejor la tiro...

Pero el rubio trasteó con la caja, pensando en reírse de lo lindo por su pésimo gusto en moda, para descubrir un fino jersey de cachemir en diversas tonalidades de gris. Draco tocó la tela y se maravilló: no era ropa barata. Había otra pieza de ropa en la caja: una camiseta de Armani de manga corta y con botones. La ropa era bonita, ¿dónde estaba el truco? Dejó las prendas una junto a otra, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia ellas, para buscar algún hechizo o similar.

—Revelio.

Nada sucedió. La puerta se abrió y Harry se aproximó a la cocina para beber agua. Los jóvenes se miraron.

—Oh, veo que te has topado con mi regalo.

Draco escondió su varita en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—¿A qué viene esto, Potter?

—Si no te gustan, puedes cambiarlas.

El rubio se acercó al moreno, que había apurado un vaso de agua y cuyo pelo miraba en todas direcciones.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a comprar ropa cara?

—Sólo para ti, Malfoy. Una persona normal se conformaría con algo más mundano.

—¿Y desde cuándo merezco tantas atenciones?

Harry lo miró, de pie, aún con el vaso en la mano, señaló hacia la caja.

—Lo pone en la etiqueta, desde que salvaste a Hermione. Antes de que tu cerebro retorcido crea que están hechizadas, déjame explicar que algunos somos generosos por naturaleza.

Draco, con el pelo impecablemente peinado, se puso la mano en la cadera y esbozó esa petulante sonrisa.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga yo, que te dé las gracias?

—Me conformaré con que me dejes vértelo puesto.

Draco elevó una ceja, como sintiéndose observado, y Harry a su vez le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, como diciendo "no pienses lo que no es". En ocasiones, los jóvenes se decían cosas más sinceras con los ojos que con las palabras.

—Bienvenido, Harry —dijo la elfina haciendo su aparición por las escaleras—. ¡Oh, señor Malfoy, buenos días! ¿Le gustó el desayuno? Um... ¿le gustó el postre del desayuno?

Draco se sintió de nuevo tentado a arrojarle algo a la elfina, siempre agradable ahora con él desde que salvara a Hermione, pero en su lugar, dijo:

—Descarada.

Recogió la caja, metió las prendas en ella y se encaminó a la escalera. Se volvió:

—Por cierto, un detalle el color del lazo, Potter.

Dikki miró a Harry de forma soñadora y añadió:

—Lo está haciendo muy bien, Harry.

El moreno miró a la elfina, dubitativo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Ya sabe... lo que me prometió... hacerse amigo de Malfoy.

—Malfoy nunca ha querido ser mi amigo.

La elfina se puso las manos atrás y se movió, de adelante a atrás.

—Las cosas cambian y el mundo da muchas vueltas.

—Ya lo creo. Malfoy está en mi casa. Ahora me toca protegerlo.

—El señor Malfoy no necesita que lo protejan. Necesita que lo amen.

Harry miró la escalera por donde había desaparecido el chico. Después, se miró la mano, vio que aún llevaba el vaso y lo colocó de nuevo en su sitio. Era una suerte que hubieran encontrado a Blaise: sin sus padres y sin su modo de vida, Draco debía estar afrontando un cambio importante. Harry subió las escaleras, para toparse con un joven de cabellos dorados, brillantes y escrupulosamente peinados, con una figura alta y esbelta, de largas piernas cubiertas por un pantalón fino de lino. Harry pestañeó y vio que se trataba de Malfoy vistiendo el fino jersey gris de cachemir. El rubio le sonreía, vanidoso.

—¿Y bien?

Harry se rascó el cogote y suspiró sin darse cuenta. Añadió:

—Acerté con la talla.

La sonrisa fatua de Draco se desdibujó.

—¿Nada más, Potter? ¿A ti te quedaría igual?

Harry se encogió de hombros, paseando la vista a lo largo del cuerpo de Draco, que se veía delgado y apetecible.

—Ya sabes que no.

—Oye, Potter. Tú eres gay.

El chico alzó la mirada, preparado para saltar en caso de algún insulto homófobo. No se produjo. Draco se acercó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Quiero saber una cosa. Tú te fijas en los chicos. Como hombre, ¿me encuentras deseable?

Harry apartó la vista, de repente la pared de enfrente parecía muy interesante en su desnudez.

—Supongo que lo preguntas por vanidad.

—Más bien por curiosidad.

Harry volvió a conectar la mirada con el joven Malfoy. Unos ojos grises, prístinos, totalmente fríos.

—Sólo es una pregunta, Potter —dijo el otro desilusionado—, tampoco te estoy pidiendo tus medidas.

—Sí.

El rubio se volvió, alertado. Inclinó su cabeza hacia el chico, como queriendo escuchar más.

—Sí, ¿qué?

Harry sonrió; en ocasiones, Draco bajaba la guardia y resultaba tremendamente tentador. Parecía un niño asustado y esa mínima cualidad que el Slytherin no sacaba a menudo, lo hacía estremecerse. Se acercó a él y le devolvió la mirada con la que un rato antes Draco lo había retado. Cuando estuvo más cerca, elevó la barbilla y dijo:

—Sí, eres MUY apetecible, Malfoy.

Y se retiró, devolviéndole una sonrisa, avanzando hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo, volviéndose sólo para subir la primera escalera.

—Espero haber saciado tu curiosidad —finalizó el moreno antes de subir las escaleras apresuradamente.

Ese imbécil de Potter. Draco quería moverse, pero no podía. En el castillo, recordó haber presenciado muchos intentos de conquista, algunos mejores que otros, pero nadie, nadie nunca le había dejado tan desarmado como los verdes ojos de Potter mirándolo como si fuera una pieza codiciada y diciéndole aquellas palabras. Naturalmente que él era apuesto, su espejo nuevo se lo decía todos los días y por supuesto los sastres que le vestían; y su madre comentaba con sus vecinas la belleza casi inhumana de su hijo semidiós. Pero el asqueroso de Harry Potter lo había mirado siempre como un cualquiera, no como el ser sobrenatural que él era y quizá por eso lo había odiado. Draco, acostumbrado a que todos lo adoraran, no había sabido encajar el gesto del bravucón Gryffindor entonces. Ahora, crecidito, se preguntó si aquello no significaría algo más. La sorprendente aparición de Harry Potter yendo a Hogsmeade para buscarle había hecho crecer sus esperanzas; su gesto de salvarlo de la nieve había sido otro intento de no permitir al mundo existir sin él; cobijarlo en su casa había resultado lo más natural del mundo para él; llevarlo a volar en escoba y haberle devuelto su varita reflejaba la compasión hacia él; buscar su ayuda en el refugio de Lupin lo había hecho sentirse útil como mago; y aceptar salir con el mejor amigo de Draco le hacía sentirse aceptado, tolerado y casi... querido.

Si en su vida tuviera que decir con quién había tenido capítulos más tortuosos, ése sería Harry Potter. Un día se lanzaban hechizos, al día siguiente se salvaban la vida. Era pura adrenalina. Alguien le dijo una vez que la adrenalina era pasión. Draco paró el torrente de pensamientos infructuosos que pugnaban por hacerle sentir confuso.

* * *

><p>Volvió a ocurrir: las cosas nunca cambiarían: la joven Tonks sentada junto a Hermione, Ron y Harry, les permitía tocar el vientre del hijo que nacería ese año. Cinco meses y medio después, el bebé se estiraba y permitía a los jóvenes tocarlo o sentir sus movimientos al arrimar la oreja al vientre.<p>

—Va a ser muy fuerte, Tonks —reía Hermione, con la mano sobre la tripa.

—Espero que sólo lo suficiente —rió la chica, con el cabello coloreado de rosa.

—Tendrías que haber estado cuando nacieron los gemelos —añadió Ron—. Eran un torrente de energía.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? No habías nacido —dijo Draco haciendo su aparición.

—¡Me lo contó mi madre, idiota! Pero no espero que lo entiendas, ya que tú nunca tuviste hermanos.

—En mi familia no follamos como conejos.

Ron se levantó, muy cabreado.

—Es un alivio, puedo entender por qué si van a salir individuos como tú.

Draco sonrió, malicioso, y Tonks quiso poner paz:

—Ya está, chicos, os decís cosas horribles… ahora estamos en el mismo barco.

—Si fuese así, Weasley se habría ahogado en su propio vómito —dijo Draco.

—Por supuesto, porque tú jamás habrías subido a él, ya me encargar…

—Oye, primo, ¿quieres sentir a Teddy?

Tonks le mostró su barriga llena. Draco no pudo reprimir un gesto de repulsa.

—No, gracias, no tocaré al hijo de un licántropo, puede pegarme algo.

La cara que se le quedó a Tonks fue de anuncio; Ron se levantó, presto a insultarlo, pero Harry llegó antes que él. Lo arrastró contra la pared cogiéndolo de lo que habrían sido sus solapas de la camisa en caso de llevarla hasta tenerlo apretujado, y acercándose demasiado, le habló tan cerca que Draco podía sentir el aliento de Harry junto a su boca, diciendo, amenazante y muy despacio:

—Escúchame, Malfoy: si quieres seguir en esta casa hay dos personas a las que debes respeto, y bajo ningún concepto se te vuelva a ocurrir insultar a Tonks o a Lupin, porque no tendré piedad de ti y te echaré como a un perro —presionó su pecho aún más, y Draco se quejó porque la presión era demasiado fuerte y le impedía respirar. Los ojos de Potter, verdes tras sus lentes, relampagueaban—. Lo mismo se aplica a Hermione. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Draco tragó saliva. De repente no era como otras veces: entonces no supo qué decir: su lengua viperina no acertaba a hablar, sus ojos tan sólo veían las orbes de Potter, su cuerpo sólo sentía una presión que empezó a ser excitante; su nariz inhalaba el aroma del Gryffindor frente a él, que lo amenazaba con una fuerza e intensidad tal que de repente al rubio se le puso dura; pestañeó, tratando de invocar todo el autocontrol Malfoy para decir:

—No sufras, Potter —se concentró en decir su apellido con especial desprecio—. Antes de que ese crío nazca, me habré ido de tu mugrienta casa.

Y notó cómo Potter deshacía la presión en su cuerpo. Draco volvió la cara y trató de acompasar su ritmo cardiaco. Estiró bien su camiseta y subió a su cuarto, donde pudo abrir la ventana y empaparse del oxígeno mojado de la ciudad, haciendo así que todo resto inhalado del moreno desapareciese.

* * *

><p>—Por favor, Harry, quédate unos días en Grimmauld. Tengo miedo de que pase algo —dijo Hermione, atusándose su pelo rebelde.<p>

—Pero ¿qué nos ha dicho Remus de los mortífagos?

—Harry, por favor, estoy segura de que ese día me seguían. Lo hacían porque saben que puedo llevarles hasta ti. Provocaron ese accidente.

Harry abrazó a su amiga, quien ya, completamente recuperada, y por precaución, se había trasladado unos días a casa de Fleur Delacour y Bill.

—Harry, por favor... —dijo la chica entre sus brazos.

—Hermione, estoy harto. Cansado de no poder salir, de tener que esconderme. Quiero salir, soy joven y ¡joder, tengo una cita!

Hermione entornó los ojos, soñadora.

—¿Vas a salir con Blaise?

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Harry, eres tan transparente... ser inteligente también ayuda —añadió, jocosa—. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? ¿Y Draco? Lo echo de menos...

—Sigue tan capullo como siempre.

—Pero ahora es un capullo amenazado —añadió Hermione con una sonrisa, zafándose del abrazo de su amigo—. Blaise es mono —dijo Hermione, pero su rostro se volvió duro—. Aunque es un Slytherin. Ten cuidado.

Harry rió, sintiéndose mejor que nunca.

—Acabas de hablar como Ron.

—¡Uf! Oh, no, por suerte me he librado de él unos días... no es que me sentara mal que viniera, pero... era demasiado insistente.

—Está celoso porque le haces más caso a Malfoy.

—Sé que no tengo nada que hacer, pero, Harry, creo que en el fondo, Draco no es tan malo. Un poco insolente y caprichoso, pero podríamos hacernos con él.

El chico se encogió de hombros y después de un silencio eterno, musitó:

—Si tú lo dices...

—Bueno, ve, que vas a llegar tarde a tu cita. Y da recuerdos a Draco.

Hermione le plantó un sonoro beso en la cara y dejó que Harry se desapareciese dirección Kensal Green.

* * *

><p>—¿Dónde está todo el mundo, Lupin? —preguntó un rubio aristócrata, cuidadosamente peinado y vestido entrando en la cocina, donde el licántropo leía la prensa junto a Dikki.<p>

El ex profesor lo miró y sonrió.

—Hermione se ha marchado por unos días y Harry ha salido.

—Yo también voy a salir, señor —anunció Draco, y Remus sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, sabiendo que el joven no podía estar encerrado eternamente en esa lúgubre y enorme casa—. Aunque, antes, quisiera hablar con usted sobre algo.

Poco después de llegar a un acuerdo con Remus sobre ausentarse de Grimmauld todas las mañanas, Draco, ataviado con una chaqueta fina y un jersey beige combinado con pantalones de vestir negros se sumergió de nuevo en los suburbios de Londres para llegar a Rainham Road. Llevaba varios días sin ver a su amigo y quería darle una sorpresa. No intuía, sin embargo, que la sorpresa se la llevaría él.

* * *

><p>Draco apretó el pequeño botón que producía una alarma para anunciar la presencia de alguien en la puerta de la casa. Cuando Blaise le abrió, dejó la puerta entreabierta, bloqueándola con su cuerpo, vestido con unos pantalones de bolsillos y una camiseta desabrochada.<p>

—Eh, Draco, ho... hola.

—Demonios, Blaise, déjame pasar.

—No es buen momento...

Ambos forcejearon, y al final el moreno desistió. Draco anduvo hacia el salón, para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos verdes: Harry Potter yacía de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el desnudo pecho y con una evidente erección entre los pantalones. No llevaba sus gafas.

Draco desvió la vista.

—Harry Potter... en tu casa y... casi desnudo.

—Te advertí. No es buen momento, Draco.

Harry había cogido rápidamente sus gafas y su camiseta cara y dijo:

—No importa, Blaise. Ya me marcho.

El rubio sonrió plenamente, sonrisa que se borró en cuanto vio a Blaise agarrarlo del brazo.

—No, Harry, no te vas. Estás aquí, conmigo.

—Pero Blaise, Draco es tu amigo...

—Sí, sí, es culpa mía, debí avisarlo, pero como no llegan lechuzas a tu casa y la última que envió Draco os dio un susto de muerte...

Draco rodó los ojos, parecía estar escuchando las vanas excusas de un niño de primaria. Sus puños estaban cerrados y los nudillos blancos.

—Harry, no te vayas, por favor. Draco, te odiaré si Harry se marcha.

Draco se sintió demasiado violento, viendo discutir a dos chicos medio desnudos. Apretó las manos aún más, incluso los dientes, queriendo golpear a Potter para insuflarle sentido común.

—No seas descortés, Blaise, Malfoy ha venido en metro, yo me puedo aparecer en otro momento y...

—¡Estúpido! —estalló entonces el rubio— ¡Acaba de una maldita vez lo que has venido a hacer! Disfruta con… el cara—rajada, Blaise. Yo me voy.

El Slytherin caminó con paso rápido cerrando de un portazo, atravesó la calle y anduvo pasando la gasolinera de al lado, y caminando en dirección al cementerio de Kensal Green, compuesto por setenta y dos acres. De repente, Draco, que jamás hubiera sido capaz de entrar en un sitio así, se encontró paseando por el cementerio por la mañana, con una sensación de desazón e impotencia mezcladas en su torturada alma.

—He aceptado lo de mi padre, lo de mi madre, me he escondido todo este tiempo en su casa, pero ¡maldita sea! No dejaré que se lleve a mis amigos...

Lleno de rabia y tristeza, Draco paseó por las tumbas derruidas del cementerio; el sol bañaba con su luz todas ellas, y el silencio y la paz reinantes daban al lugar un aspecto etéreo. Sus enormes nichos con figuras de ángeles o panteones griegos, sus extensos jardines, su famoso crematorio eran lugar de visita; sin embargo, era un lugar para pasar completamente desapercibido. Draco, que quería estar solo, no lo consiguió. Una mujer encorvada y anciana se aproximó a él mientras contemplaba el horizonte, unas bellas vistas desde aquella posición.

—El crematorio se puede visitar.

Draco se volvió para encontrarse con un rostro redondo y bonachón y unos pelos cenizos que hacían competencia a los de Potter; también las vestiduras amplias y con motivos horteras le recordaban al pelirrojo Weasley. A Draco se le había enseñado a respetar a los mayores, fuesen muggles o magos. Naturalmente, él no tenía intención de entablar conversación con la mujer, así que expresó:

—No me interesa visitarlo, señora.

—Um. Pero eres nuevo por aquí, no has venido nunca. Tampoco eres del barrio.

Draco volvió a conectar su mirada con la de la mujer bajita, que llevaba sus brazos a la espalda. Podría ser fácilmente una harapienta o mendiga y él no tenía intención de que ese tipo de gente lo molestara. Además, podría tener chinches.

—No —dijo, y su tono no admitía lugar a dudas: no quería hablar.

La anciana sonrió, y sus dientes eran postizos, una sonrisa perfecta en un rostro y atuendos salidos de una época decimonónica.

—Así que has venido a estar solo —dijo la anciana.

Draco suspiró sin mirarla, al menos era avispada. Volvió la cabeza para contemplar las vistas y al rato se dio cuenta de que la mujer seguía allí.

—Si vas a venir aquí más veces, no lo hagas de noche. Es peligroso.

—No es mi madre para darme órdenes —dijo Draco, que empezaba a hartarse de la insistencia de la mujer.

—Jovencito, ¿eres aristócrata? —Draco sonrió ante la observadora mujer, se alegraba de que un muggle se diera cuenta por su porte y belleza que no era un humano normal—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—No hablo con desconocidos, señora —dijo Draco, cortante.

—Yo soy Eladora. Ya me conoces, así que puedes hablarme. Me he presentado.

El rubio suspiró, ¿Eladora? Conocía ese nombre, o al menos le sonaba, de algún antepasado suyo, pero mirándola bien, tras un formal escrutinio dudaba que esa mujer tuviera sangre Malfoy. Además, era muggle.

—De acuerdo, te dejaré solo. Creí que podría conversar contigo. De cualquier modo, si vienes por aquí, quizá nos volvamos a ver.

La señora se alejó y Draco no pudo más que sentirse aliviado. No le gustaba el trato con los muggles; normalmente, la gente lo veía tan estirado y altivo que no solían decirle nada, pero esta mujer debía ser otra descarada como la elfina de Granger, o como la misma Granger. Granger. Su mente viajó a toda velocidad. Se había olvidado de lo que había visto, por breves instantes, había olvidado que cogió el metro hasta allí para visitar a su amigo Blaise y se lo encontraba en pos de hacer movimientos de rey con Potter. El jodido Potter; Draco pensó que no caería, que tenía otros valores, que buscaba otras cosas. Si se liaba con Blaise, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo con él? Era mucho mejor parecido, aunque inexperto. Quizá lo que el moreno buscaba fuera eso, alguien con experiencia en chicos. Draco se golpeó la frente al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

—Salazar, acabo de pensar que Potter… joder… joder, estoy muy perjudicado. Mejor me voy.

Sin embargo, permaneció un rato más, se sentó en uno de los bancos del cementerio y siguió paseando hasta cansarse. Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, pero el rubio no tenía hambre, no se sentía con ganas de volver a Grimmauld Place; aunque tampoco podía volver a casa de Blaise, temía que aún siguiera con Potter, quizá ya estuvieran por el tercer polvo. El cerebro del rubio visualizó varias escenas de ambos en actitud indecorosa y empezó a sudar, nervioso.

Cuando llegó a Grimmauld, sobre las dos de la tarde, alguien le dio la bienvenida.

—¡Malfoy!

El rubio elevó la vista para fijar sus ojos en los verdes de Potter, que lo miraba con preocupación desmedida. El moreno hizo una pausa, sin duda al ver al otro echarse atrás.

—¿Has visto un fantasma? —se burló Draco.

Harry pareció enfadado, porque apretó los puños.

—Sólo estaba preocupado, has estado muchas horas fuera.

Draco abrió los ojos ante la sinceridad del Niño de Oro.

—Yo debería preguntar qué haces aquí, Potter. La última vez que nos vimos estabas en casa de Blaise, excitado y sin ropa.

Harry pareció contrariado.

—Eh... bueno, me fui.

—¿Cómo que te fuiste? ¿Eres tonto?

Harry se volvió hacia él, iracundo.

—¡Sí, soy tonto! ¡Me cortaste el rollo, Malfoy!

—Oh, claro... supongo que a partir de ahora deberé preguntarte si tú y Blaise tenéis planeado un día de sexo, antes de visitarle por mi cuenta.

El moreno tenía aún los puños cerrados, y parecía querer explicar algo, porque movía la boca y la cerraba.

—Da igual... no lo entenderías.

—¿Qué he de entender? —quiso saber el rubio caminando hacia la cocina, siguiendo a Potter.

—Blaise se enfadó mucho conmigo cuando me fui, pero le dije que no te echara la culpa.

—San Potter...

Harry suspiró.

—Si Hermione estuviera aquí, seguro que lo arreglaría...

—¿Granger? ¿Se lo has contado?

—Claro que no, idiota.

Draco se quedó pensativo. Poco después de la cena, que tomaron solos, apareció con un papel escrito a pluma. Lo puso delante de Harry y dijo:

—Voy a colgarlo en la primera planta. Es un calendario. Cuando tú vayas a casa de Blaise o tengáis una cita programada, aparecerá una cruz roja. Cuando sea yo quien vaya a verle, aparecerá una cruz verde.

Harry elevó la vista, admirado:

—¡Malfoy, eres un genio!

—Ya te lo dije, pero tú preferiste a Weasley.

Harry paseó la mirada por el calendario, donde empezaron a aparecer dos cruces rojas. Más tarde, apareció una verde. Ninguna coincidía.

—Es... es genial, ¿cómo...? ¿Cómo se hechiza esto, Malfoy? Es muy bueno...

—Te lo contaré el día que dejemos de insultarnos —se mofó, sintiéndose halagado.

—¿Qué pasa si alguna cruz coincide?

—Tú cambias tu cita —dijo Draco solemne.

—¿Y por qué tú no?

—Porque yo he creado este calendario y Blaise es mi amigo antes que tu... rollo.

Harry lo miró con una nueva emoción.

—Un momento, Malfoy, ¿qué maquinas?

—¿Perdón?

—Bueno, te conozco, no haces nada por algo a cambio, por lo que, ¿por qué haces esto?

Draco sonrió, esta respuesta ya la había pensado.

—Es una buena forma de agradecer a la Orden del Fénix que me haya ocultado, ¿no?

Harry torció la boca en un gesto.

—Venga ya, eso no se lo cree nadie.

Draco también tenía otra respuesta para eso.

—Digamos, Potter, que ver tu cuerpo esmirriado fue castigo suficiente. Por mi bien, prefiero que no coincidamos y como tampoco quiero tener conversación contigo, ese pergamino es el mediador.

Harry miró a su rival, satisfecho al fin con las respuestas y sonrió, recordando el día que él le dejó el paquete de regalo sobre la misma mesa.

—Oye, Malfoy... un detalle el color de las cruces.

* * *

><p>Draco había acompañado a su prima Tonks a comprar por los barrios muggles. Lo había hecho a regañadientes, pero también porque el jodido Lupin estaba en esos días... en esos días de licántropo que no le permitían ocuparse de su mujer como Merlín manda y Granger andaba oculta en la morada de algún Weasley, según le habían dicho. Así que ahora tenía mucho tiempo para ayudar a los miembros de la Orden, aunque él prefiriera vaguear en casa o con sus amigos. Estaba fastidiado, desde que a Potter se le había ocurrido ceder a los movimientos de Blaise él no tenía tiempo de pasarlo con su amigo. Tampoco lo invitaban a sus quedadas, Draco pudo entender por qué, pero se sentía desplazado. Aquel día, había una enorme cruz roja en el calendario, así que Draco se dio una vuelta por el Londres muggle, pero acabó por cansarse de estar solo; así pues, puso rumbo a Kensal Green cuando le pareció que aquellos dos podían haber acabado sus "maniobras". Por si acaso, el joven rodeó la casa en lugar de llamar a la puerta, para ver si ya estaban libres, o quizá para prevenir antes que lamentar. Había una pequeña ventana al otro lado de la casa, que daba al comedor, tapada por unos matorrales. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y aún había luz. Draco se ocultó entre las plantas tratando de no ser visto para poder atisbar algún movimiento. Poco después alguien salió de la cocina, ataviado con un delantal y... sólo con un delantal. Draco agachó la cabeza y por poco se golpea con la alfajía de la ventana. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, volvió a elevar la cabeza, únicamente dejando los ojos a la altura de la ventana. Se la jugaba; si alguno de los dos lo veía... no quería ni imaginarlo. Ahora los dos chicos estaban visibles: Blaise se había colocado detrás de Potter, quien llevaba aún el delantal y acariciaba la cara del chico de color con su mano izquierda, mientras su nariz estaba enterrada en la cara de Blaise. Blaise le susurraba algo al oído y de repente el delantal empezó a tener movimiento, sin duda causado por las maniobras de Blaise. Algo parecía hincharse en la entrepierna de Potter, Merlín gracias que el chico estuviera tapado por ese delantal...<p>

"Bueno, Draco, ya has visto que están ocupados, así que márchate a casa o da una vuelta por el maldito cementerio donde la gente no tiene el atrevimiento de tener sexo porque es un lugar sagrado..."

Volvió a enderezarse para darse la vuelta, pero entonces vio varios vecinos hablando, en la casa de enfrente.

"Oh, muy bien, ahora los malditos muggles se socializan... me quedaré hasta que pasen".

Con el corazón aún taladrándole en el pecho, trató de calmarse, mientras aquellos dos hacían Merlín sabe qué cosas indecentes y cuando no pudo más, se volvió, tentado: ahora, Blaise y Potter yacían sobre el sofá, uno sobre otro. El moreno ya no llevaba el delantal ni tampoco los anteojos y exhibía su hermosa desnudez ante su compañero, que, oculto por el brazo del sofá, delimitaba las líneas del pecho de Harry con la mano.

Draco ya había visto hombres desnudos, pero nunca en ese ambiente tan íntimo. Si bien en las duchas podía excitarse un poco mirando algún cuerpo que mereciera la pena, normalmente Draco respetaba la intimidad, luciéndose ante quien a él le interesara. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a comparar su cuerpo con aquel que su mirada captaba, que estaba sobre el de Blaise dándole placer, besándolo de una manera que debía ser pecado.

Draco absorbió aire, como si fuera él quien estuviera privado de oxígeno y no su amigo Blaise, tumbado sobre el sofá y sin duda gozando de los besos con el mugriento de Potter. Potter, que estaba bastante más fibroso que Draco y su color de piel bronceada y lampiña parecía lucir con la luz filtrada por la ventana. Draco había visto a Potter a pecho descubierto en el refugio de Lupin, porque el muy descarado no tenía vergüenza ni decencia alguna, tal como dijo una vez Blaise: "Potter no es experimentado, pero su cuerpo lo compensa todo". Blaise, que ahora revolvía el cabello desordenado del otro, cuyas puntas apuntaban a uno y otro lado. Después, el moreno bajó un poco más hasta frotarse con el otro cuerpo, lo que pareció volverlos locos. Intercambiaron posiciones, y ahora era Blaise quien se situaba sobre Harry, duro y erecto y con su piel color café. Se preguntó cómo quedaría él, Draco, junto a su amigo, desnudo. Blaise se mofaba muchas veces de su piel pálida y en las duchas quería compararse, por curiosidad, pero Draco jamás le dejaba, porque cualquier persona desnuda junto a Blaise corría peligro, incluso él, aunque su amigo nunca hubiera dado muestras de acosarlo directamente.

Draco volvió a coger aire, porque Harry estaba manejando el miembro de Blaise con insistencia. Se llevó una mano a su propio miembro de forma inconsciente, mientras su mirada seguía los movimientos de la mano del moreno.

—Aaah, joder —cerró los ojos, excitado—. No estoy mirando a Blaise teniendo sexo con Harry Potter... no estoy mirando a Blaise teniendo sexo con Harry Potter...

Enseguida, su mente voló sola.

—_Eh, Draco. No sabía que tuvieras estas aficiones tan lascivas —le dijo un Harry Potter desnudo y enhiesto frente a él._

—_No... no las tengo._

—_¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué haces ahí, fumigando?_

—_No puedo salir porque... esos muggles de ahí pueden verme._

—_¿Pueden verte espiarnos, quieres decir?_

_La mano de Harry bajó para acariciarse levemente._

—_Sí... eh, no... no... yo, ya me iba._

—_Pero, Draco —decía el Harry Potter imaginario—, ¿por qué no te quedas, ya que has venido hasta aquí? _

_Otro chico desnudo apareció junto a Harry._

—_Sí, Draco, ¿por qué no te quedas? Te dejaré mirar. Aprende del maestro —dijo un Blaise pasando el brazo por el Harry Potter desnudo y erecto._

Draco pestañeó, volviendo a la realidad. Miró su mano, que apretaba con fuerza su bragueta, tratando de atenuar el ligero bulto que adornaba su pantalón. Su sentido común le decía que se fuera; los muggles de enfrente ya no estaban, pero sus pies se negaban a moverse. Sus piernas parecían miembros arbóreos preparados a echar raíces ahí. Ahora, el escenario mostraba a un Harry Potter jadeando descontroladamente mientras era masturbado. Draco abrió los ojos, incapaz de apartar la vista del rostro de profundo placer del Gryffindor, coronado por su pelo negro apuntando en todas direcciones y aquellos ojos verdes semicerrados... reuniendo todo el autocontrol del que fue capaz, movió sus piernas y caminó despacio, evitando el choque con las plantas que lo escondían.

—Suficiente, Draco.

El viaje de vuelta lo sirvió para serenarse. Para abandonar la sensación de impotencia, de alienación, de vergüenza, de un sinfín de cosas más que Draco jamás supo podía sentir uno... Bien, que estaban juntos era un hecho; que quizá se acostaran era una posibilidad; pero ver ambas cosas y además, disfrutarlo... era grave. Muy grave, porque encendía una luz de advertencia en la mente del joven Slytherin, una luz que había confinado él mismo a lo más profundo de su alma; eran tiempos de guerra, no podían entretenerse en amoríos y sexo. Pero la pregunta del millón, ¿cómo miraría a la cara a Potter, ahora que había visto un rostro íntimo suyo, el rostro del placer? No podría hacerlo sin que en su cara se notase el descaro y la poca vergüenza que reflejaban los ojos del Gryffindor esa tarde...

Grimmauld seguía vacío, salvo por Tonks. La elfina había vuelto, trayendo noticias de Granger, y Draco cenó con ella y su prima, porque por supuesto, Harry Potter no acudió a cenar. Suculento manjar estaría disfrutando en esos momentos... Seguramente, después de esas sesiones tan increíbles, San Potter habría cocinado para Blaise como un vulgar elfo doméstico. Y Blaise se lo habría agradecido, porque probablemente llevaba bastante tiempo sin comer algo decente, y la cocina de Potter, muy a su pesar, rallaba en lo extraordinario.

No debió haberlo hecho. No debió haber mirado nada, porque esa noche sus sueños se poblaron de pieles desnudas, de tocamientos impuros y de orgasmos de órdago. Y él participaba, sin que se viera la cara de su amante, claro que no había que ser muy listo para saber que la otra persona no era el chico de color.

—Tampoco era Potter —se dijo Draco, muy seguro de sí, pero tuvo que ir al baño a aliviarse y entonces invocó a una de sus conquistas del pasado para que lo acompañase en ese momento culminante que tan sólo duraba segundos.

Al salir del baño, Draco tuvo un susto de muerte.

—Buenos días, Malfoy —dijo un chico de ojos verdes con gafas torcidas y pelo despeinado. Llevaba pijama.

Draco trató de aguantarle la mirada, pero hizo una mueca de asco.

—¿Por qué tendré que encontrarme cosas tan desagradables todas las mañanas?

—Puedes salir a la calle y hacer magia, y sólo verás mortífagos. Si lo prefieres... —dijo Harry sin perder la sonrisa.

"Este capullo tiene cara de haber follado. Lo odio".

—Pues sí, Potter, en ocasiones prefiero ver mortífagos.

Draco dio un paso para dejar atrás al Gryffindor, que se volvió:

—No te preocupes, pronto acabará todo y cuando seas capaz de volver a casa, a tu mansión, no tendrás que verme todos los días. Espero que así dejes tu cara de rancio y pongas una sonrisa, no te quedaría mal.

"Y ahora flirtea conmigo, el sinvergüenza".

La puerta se cerró y el rubio bajó a la cocina. Parecía ser el primero en llegar, no había dormido nada. Dikki colocaba platos y vasos en la mesa y sonrió al ver al chico impecablemente vestido.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy.

—Buenos días.

Draco se paseó por la mesa y cogió una galleta.

—¿Ha dormido bien?

Draco se volvió, suspicaz.

—¿Y a ti que te importa?

—Porque gritaba, diciendo el nombre de Harry...

Draco dejó de masticar y la miró, iracundo. Le lanzó un vaso que se hizo añicos en el suelo. Dikki se apresuró a recogerlo tras sortearlo.

—Seguro que era una pesadilla.

—No parecía, señor… Dikki cree que era algo ex...

—Buenos días, Dikki, Draco —era Tonks, que avanzaba con su barriga. Draco dio gracias a Merlín por su entrada y su interrupción o la vajilla completa hubiera desaparecido en ese instante.

Dikki le dedicó una sonrisa eterna y añadió:

—¿Va a necesitar el señor doble ración de dulce?

—Necesito un lugar donde me permitan hacer maldiciones imperdonables. Hace mucho que no las practico y temo que se me olviden...

—Pero señor, sería usted más feliz practicando el amor.

Draco apretó los puños. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado Granger a esa elfina? En lugar de arrojarle algo, su mente recreó un instante en el cual Dikki entraba a Malfoy Manor y era electrocutada por Lucius, su padre. Empezó a disfrutar de los espasmos de la elfina y sin darse cuenta rió cual joker malvado.

Dikki se apartó, asustada por primera vez en su vida. Draco volvió en sí y comenzó a preocuparse por su salud mental. Todo era culpa de Potter.

—Draco, ¿podrías ayudarme a comprar hoy? —le dijo Tonks, y coloreó de inmediato su pelo, haciéndolo morado.

—Me gustaría que compráramos en mundo mágico —respondió él, aguantándose las ganas de decirle que ese color era hortera y poco aconsejable sacarlo a la calle.

—Me encantaría llevarte, pero no sería de mucha ayuda si nos atacaran...

—Tengo multijugos —dijo Draco, que la había rescatado del refugio de Lupin, y vete a saber a quién correspondería, pero no le importaba descubrirlo en ese momento.

—Puede compartirla con Harry. Así se asegura de estar con dos aurores que puedan defenderlo en caso de que los ataquen —se permitió decir la elfina.

Draco tuvo un impulso de lanzarle alguna de las sartenes y dejarla inconsciente porque de repente, la sensación de ser salvado por Potter era muy atrayente.

—Harry está mejor en mundo muggle, ahora no le conviene ir allí —aclaró Tonks y Draco respiró aliviado.

El susodicho llegó bajando las escaleras, con un ánimo y una energía increíbles. Llevaba una camiseta de algún equipo de béisbol americano; decente, de su talla, y unos pantalones de bolsillos.

—Tengo hambre —y se sentó en su sitio de siempre.

Draco se alejó todo lo que pudo, tras servirse, y dejó que Harry y Tonks hablaran de cualesquiera temas del Ministerio, de los Weasleys y blablablá. El rubio se dio cuenta de que Potter no desvió la vista hacia él; no parecía sentir que hubiera alguien más sobre la mesa. Antes, Potter lo miraba a veces a escondidas, naturalmente por su inevitable atractivo y clase, pero ahora no parecía existir. Algo se revolvió en su estómago, y de repente, el desayuno se le hizo una bola en la garganta.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

Espero que os hayan gustado las fantasías de Draco. Como siempre, vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos.


	25. Sentimientos en Brighton

_**Atención:** Lo de siempre, los personajes de este fanfic no son míos salvo Dikki y Eladora, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling y asociados._

_**Notas**** de ****la**** autora****(hoy ****toca**** chapa):**Con respecto a algunas personas que han dejado de leer la historia desde el último episodio publicado, solo aclarar unas cosas: desde un principio avisé que este fic iba a tener varias parejas, que la única no iba a ser Draco/Harry, pero creo que no es algo nuevo, además de escribir leo mucho y hay infinidad de historias donde los protagonistas tienen una relación anterior, bien con un personaje original o ya creado por JK. El que guste o no la elección de la pareja, bueno, ya depende de cada uno (y es muy difícil contentar a todos). Por tanto, si el leer sobre esa pareja puede más que el interés que puedas tener en la historia, naturalmente cualquier lector está invitado a abandonar el fic. _

_He recibido algunas críticas sobre el desarrollo de los personajes y emociones en algunas escenas, las cuales me han hecho pensar, y replantearme si realmente vale la pena seguir. Y sigo diciendo lo mismo: cuando cualquier autor sube una historia, debe estar preparado para las buenas críticas y también las malas. Así, siento no haber colmado las expectativas de ciertas personas, sé que tengo mucho que aprender, pero personalmente, dentro de mis posibles y seguramente múltiples carencias como autora amateur, voy a seguir publicando esta historia porque creo en ella, porque le he dedicado mucho tiempo, porque ha salido de mi etapa más oscura, y porque está apoyada por otros lectores. Gracias tanto a los que os habéis ido como a los que me animáis a seguir. Si algo tiene el fandom es libertad de elegir lo que uno quiere leer. Y, personalmente, no me gustaría que nadie estuviera leyendo esto y pensando que pierde el tiempo. _

_**Resumen**__** actualizado:**_

_Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien la ha incendiado. Los aurores lo encuentran y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita y tras varios meses, Draco logra recuperar su poder. Los aurores lo mandan a una cabaña en el campo con la excusa de efectuar una peligrosa misión para rescatar a Severus Snape, de la que Harry sale malherido. Draco salva la vida del Chico que vivió con sus conocimientos en pociones, pero al regresar a Grimmauld hay otro problema: ahora los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkaban. Los magos se esconden en mundo muggle, donde Draco se encuentra con su antiguo amigo y camarada Blaise, quien parece comenzar una relación con Harry. Mientras los chicos parecen desarrollar emociones los unos por los otros, aparentemente los mortífagos han perpetrado otro ataque, siendo esta vez Hermione Granger quien sufre las consecuencias. La joven sigue con vida gracias a la ayuda de Draco y la elfina. _

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

* * *

><p>PARTE IV: EL LONDRES MUGGLE.<p>

CAPÍTULO 25: SENTIMIENTOS EN BRIGHTON

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Draco?

—Como lo oyes, Blaise, que nuestras citas han llegado a su fin.

Blaise soltó una carcajada, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Somos amigos, ¿de verdad quieres dejar de verme?

Draco lo miró con furia:

—Quiero que tengas muy clarito dos cosas, querido amigo: una, si yo soy tu amigo, ¿por qué me echas de tu casa? Dos, si yo soy tu amigo, ¿por qué prefieres a Potter?

Blaise abrió unos ojos como platos, y a sus ojos le siguió la boca y respondió:

—Conque es eso… estás celoso.

—No se trata de celos, Blaise. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace más tiempo, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y por un calentón tuyo me dices que me vaya…

—Bueno, Draco, podrías haberte quedado a mirar, pero sinceramente, no creo que hubieras querido.

Al rubio le entraron escalofríos al recordarse él mismo bajo la ventana, pero bajo ningún concepto Blaise iba a saberlo.

—Yo sólo sé que aquel día me echaste por quedarte con Potter.

—¿Y qué mas da? Él se fue después, así que me quedé solo.

—Te lo mereces —soltó el Slytherin.

—¿Me vas a dar a elegir entre él y tú?

Draco respondió, mordaz:

—¿Perdería?

—Demonios, Draco, a veces eres tan difícil…

Había discutido con Blaise, no era la primera vez, pero siempre se acababan arreglando. Claro que, Draco tenía la suficiente confianza como para decirle lo que le preocupaba. No había estado bien que lo apartaran, y menos aún que le obligaran a marcharse cuando él tenía más derecho que Potter de estar ahí. Hasta el mismo Potter lo había entendido.

—Si soy difícil, ¿por qué Potter se marchó después?

—Porque se sentía mal, porque lo está pasando mal sabiendo que hace algo que quizá te moleste…

—Sinceramente, Blaise, ¿para qué tantas molestias con alguien que es pasajero? ¿O quizá me has mentido? ¿Es que Potter es el amor de tu vida?

Blaise pareció realmente molesto entonces. Rodeó a Draco y se enfrentó a él con la posición del cuerpo, con la mirada, con las palabras.

—Si eso ocurriera, Draco, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Dejarías de hablarme? ¿Dejarías de estar conmigo sólo porque no te gusta mi pareja? Dime…

—¿Y qué más te da? Tú seguirías echándome de tu casa…

—¡Argh! Harry dice que nos parecemos, pero no veo en qué…

—¿Cómo? ¿Potter ha dicho eso? ¡Qué modo de insultarme!

—¡Eh! ¡Eso pensé yo!

Los chicos se miraron, retadores. A ninguno le gustaba que lo confundieran con el otro, para nada. Se gustaban tal y como eran. Draco se imaginó la vida sin Blaise, sin sus conversaciones y pullas, y se le antojó muy deprimente aquello. No podía enfadarse con él ahora, no le interesaba. Mandó al cuerno a Potter por un momento.

—Por cierto, Blaise, el otro día fui al Callejón Diagón.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loco?

—Multijugos. Pude sacar más dinero de mi cuenta.

—Aaah, por eso hoy invitas tú…

—Ni lo sueñes, Blaise.

—¿Y cómo está todo en el mundo mágico?

—Vi poca gente allí, está claro que muchos de ellos se han mudado, como tú o Pansy.

—Qué mal nos trata el mundo mágico a los Slytherin…

Draco desvió la vista. Aún seguía con la marca en el brazo y aquello no desaparecería nunca. Si los aurores lo pillaran, no lo contaría. ¿Cuándo iba a abrir juicio el Wizengamot para los magos descarriados? Era una posibilidad que La Orden del Fénix estaba tanteando. Qué asco que todo fuese tan despacio…

—Por tu bien, yo que tú me haría un sitio en La Orden del Fénix, Draco.

—¿Un sitio?

—Sí, ya sabes, colaborando y eso. Potter debe estar en contacto con ellos, pídele ayuda.

A la mención de Harry, ambos chicos desviaron la vista.

—Te agradezco tu preocupación, Blaise, pero yo sé lo que hago.

Blaise no pareció muy convencido, pero tampoco quiso agobiar a su amigo. Sacó un pergamino del bolsillo y anunció:

—Es de Pansy, la recibí ayer. Quizá quieras leerla, te ha puesto algunas líneas.

Draco cogió el pergamino rápidamente y buscó su mensaje:

"Narcissus: tengo tantas cosas que decirte que no sé por dónde empezar. Empecemos por saber que estás bien y por alegrarme de que Bernie te haya encontrado…

—Bernie soy yo, es mi nombre en clave —aclaró Blaise, y Draco continuó leyendo.

"Aquí está todo muy tranquilo y tanto mis padres como yo visitamos de vez en cuando el mundo mágico, pero preferimos no arriesgarnos demasiado, tan sólo para lo justo. Siento no poder visitar a tu madre, pero espero que esté bien, y que pronto esté contigo. Por cierto, esto me hace recordar que voy a ir a pasar unos días a Brighton, a casa de mi prima. Bernie sabe dónde es, pero si vais solos deberéis coger un tren hasta allí. Me gustaría que te apuntaras a la excursión, para malcriarte un poco. Puedes quedarte en casa de mi prima, espero que no te importe compartir habitación conmigo, podemos recordar viejos tiempos, y meter a Moi en el agujero… sólo si te apetece, claro. Ven, maldita sea, quiero verte."

—¿Qué es eso de Moi, Draco?

—A ti te lo voy a decir —dijo el chico—, tú tienes cosas en clave, pues yo también.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Te apetece coger un tren a Brighton?

Draco sonrió, recordando a su inolvidable más que amiga Pansy, con quien pasó tantas cosas de niño…

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Blaise se acomodó en la silla de la cafetería, y dando un último sorbo al café, recordó:

—¿Tú no estabas enfadado conmigo?

* * *

><p>Seguía siendo mayo cuando un grupo de jóvenes hacía su salida desde King's Cross hacia el pueblecito costero de Brighton; Draco, con su equipaje, y sentado junto a un señor alto y calvo, evitaba mirar a sus compañeros de viaje que, sentados frente a él, contemplaban la campiña inglesa que tanto le recordaba a su casa. El viaje fue largo y tedioso en esos trenes sobre raíles tan llenos de gente muggle. Draco se preguntó si no estaba acostumbrándose a vivir entre ellos, porque ya no olía sus fluidos ni sus asquerosas colonias baratas. Había insistido en la desaparición, pero Blaise dijo que la idea era tener una excursión y ¿cuál sería el encanto si no disfrutaban el cambio de paisajes? Draco se preguntó en qué involucionaría Blaise; primero, vivir entre muggles, y luego salir con un auror mestizo. Auror que parecía observarlo en ocasiones cuando Draco no miraba. ¿Por qué había tenido que venir con ellos?<p>

—Estoy seguro de que Brighton te gustará, Draco. ¿Tú lo conoces, Harry? —preguntó un atento Blaise, vestido de sport. A su lado, su pareja no parecía molesta porque hubiera cambiado su modo de vestir por otro más apropiado para la excursión.

—No.

Harry miró a Draco. No parecía muy contento por estar allí, claro que quizá la razón tuviera que ver con él. El moreno suspiró, consciente de ser el único que sobraba. Había tratado de no ir, pero Blaise le había insistido tanto… y a él realmente le apetecía. Por otro lado, no consideraba justo dar crédito a las siempre caprichosas peticiones del rubio, que cogía pataletas de niño pequeño cuando algo no le convenía. Aún así, se había dejado asesorar por Blaise antes de venir para poder impresionar a otra Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson, una persona igual de hostil que su némesis y de quien no esperaba halagos precisamente. Blaise le apretó la mano al notar la tensión en su compañero. Harry le sonrió, y su mirada se encontró con la de Malfoy, que parecía estar perdonándole la vida. Los apartó enseguida mientras volvía su mirada de nuevo a la ventanilla.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la abarrotada ciudad costera, a Draco pareció olvidársele por un momento quién lo acompañaba en cuanto una joven morena con el pelo semilargo los vino a recibir a la estación.

—¡Draco, querido!

El rubio salió corriendo para encontrarse con ella, y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, abrazo que Harry dudó pudiesen dar unos Slytherin. La chica acarició con vehemencia el rostro de su amigo y lo besó brevemente en los labios. Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago y agarró el brazo de Blaise por instinto.

—¿Todo bien, Harry?

La mirada del moreno lo decía todo.

—No debes preocuparte, si Pansy pone mala cara, yo estaré aquí para defenderte. Eres mi Gryffindor.

Harry sonrió a Blaise. Sí, era su Gryffindor, la única persona que lo había ayudado cuando se dio cuenta de que era gay.

La joven Pansy también se arrojó a los brazos de Blaise y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¡Estás muy delgado, no te dan bien de comer! —rió la chica.

—Tú en cambio, estás cada día más guapa —respondió el chico de color, y la mirada de Draco viajó rápidamente al rostro de Potter, quien no parecía molestarse por aquella insinuación.

—Harry Potter —dijo la joven entonces, girándose hacia el tercero en discordia.

—Buenos días, Parkinson —saludó el chico, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Puedes llamarme Pansy. Al fin y al cabo nos vamos a tener que aguantar unas horas.

—Eh… bueno. Tú también puedes llamarme Harry.

—Genial. Draco, querido, cuéntame algo… ¿es cierto que estás en una casa con aurores?

Harry los vio alejarse tomados del brazo, y un suspiro salió del fondo de su alma. Había sido más fácil de lo que creía, pero eso también era sospechoso. ¿Y si su presencia molestaba realmente a la chica? ¿Le harían el vacío todo el viaje ella y Malfoy?

—Harry… —dijo alguien a su lado—. ¿Bien?

El moreno se volvió para asentir, recibiendo como respuesta un beso en los labios.

—No hagas eso o a Pansy le dará un ataque cardiaco —le aconsejó Harry, que sabía que la chica desconocía cualquier relación entre ambos.

—No la subestimes. Sólo necesitará pillar una mirada de los dos para darse cuenta de todo. Por eso te dije que no era necesario contarle nada. Es muy lúcida, muy aguda. Lo sabe todo antes que tú. Es una bruja.

Harry rió a carcajadas, de repente, el sol proyectado sobre la ciudad se sentía caluroso, y la humedad era palpable en el ambiente. Un pueblecito con playa, un cambio de aires. Salir de casa y del Ministerio le haría bien, él no se sentía mucho más libre que Draco.

Pasearon por las calles principales, por la plaza, con un jardín lleno de flores, había tantas parejas homosexuales que Harry comenzó a relajarse, deseando que fuera un bonito viaje. Deseaba estar a gusto entre Slytherins, olvidarse de sus obligaciones como auror durante un corto período de tiempo, dejar atrás el lluvioso y frío Londres por el caluroso y pequeño Brighton. La actitud de Pansy había sido ignorarle y tratarlo con frialdad, y aquello sí encajaba más en el carácter de la chica.

Comieron en la casa de la prima de Pansy, donde cocinaron elfos domésticos y donde Blaise pudo saciarse a gusto, mientras Harry los informaba a todos de cómo estaban las cosas en mundo mágico y dándoles premisas para ocultarse en caso de que fuera necesario. Después, pasearon de nuevo y el moreno quiso pasar desapercibido. Blaise se había llevado una cámara fotográfica muggle y todos se rieron de él, pero poco después posaban como si fueran modelos, en un parque cercano, junto al enorme Domo de Brighton. Harry, que odiaba salir en las fotos, no tuvo problema en hacer de fotógrafo, y rió mucho intentando pillarlos en poses y situaciones absurdas.

—¡Eh, Blaise! ¡Borra esta maldita foto! ¡Potter no sabe fotografiar!

—Draco, no tengo la culpa de que no sepas posar.

—Hacer posados está en nuestra sangre, Blaise. Haz el favor de repetirla, Potter, pero esta vez, procura hacerla bien.

—Malfoy, no tengo la culpa de haberte cogido el lado malo —se jactó Harry.

—¿Lado malo? Mira, Potter, en mi cara no hay ningún lado malo, por algo llevas gafas.

—Bueno, bueno, déjame, Harry, verás cómo le gustan las fotos a Draco.

El chico le dejó la cámara y Pansy acercó demasiado el objetivo a su cara.

—Tiene que coger todo su rostro, no debe salir nadie más, si no, no le gusta.

—Se supone que son fotos de grupo —se quejó Blaise.

—Ay, querido, cómo se nota que no conoces a nuestro Narcissus.

Ante la mención del nombre, Harry rió a carcajadas.

—¿De qué te ríes, cara-rajada?

—Es… es muy bueno ese apodo tuyo… Narcissus, te va que ni pintado.

—Se le ocurrió a Pansy —informó Blaise.

—Es muy bueno, de verdad —Harry se carcajeó hasta sentir un empujón. Sin fuerzas como estaba, fue a caer al jardín, donde siguió carcajeándose sin poder parar, hasta que notó a alguien que lo ahogaba. Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los orbes fríos y furiosos de Malfoy, su cuerpo sobre él y Blaise tratando de quitárselo de encima.

—Eh, Potter, ¿qué se siente al morir?

—Draco, ya basta, vas a ahogarlo —pidió su amigo, haciendo fuerzas.

Harry repitió:

—Narcissus —y estalló en risas otra vez, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Malfoy lo apretaba cada vez más—. ¡Au! ¡Mal… foy, pesas!

—El único pesado aquí eres tú —dijo Draco, que de repente encontraba bastante interesante tener a Potter debajo, sin poderse defender.

—Romperás… mi varita… a ver quién… te defiende luego.

Draco lo miró, furibundo, mientras el jodido Blaise trataba de luchar contra él para quitarle de encima.

—Tu varita… da gracias de que no rompa otra cosa —e hincó la rodilla tan fuerte en las partes nobles de Harry que el chico dejó de ver por un instante.

—¡Draco! ¿Qué haces? Pansy, ayúdame, va a matarlo —dijo un preocupado Blaise.

Pansy fotografió a los tres chicos y rió a carcajadas al ver el resultado. Draco, con una sonrisa mordaz, se atusaba la ropa, mientras Harry yacía aún, doblado sobre el césped y doliéndose. Blaise, a su lado, le susurraba algo. Fue cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar, no podía pronunciar palabra: Harry había lanzado un hechizo sin varita. Draco tiró de la manga de Pansy, pero la chica al verlo, lanzó aún más carcajadas. El moreno ya se había levantado y miraba con furia a Draco. Blaise contemplaba el panorama, sin entender.

—Blaise, Harry le ha hecho un _Lengua atada_ a Draco. ¡Realmente, vosotros dos no habéis cambiado nada!

—No juegues conmigo, Malfoy, no voy a darte tregua.

El rubio se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia Potter para pegarlo, pero Blaise se interpuso.

—Chicos, ¿vamos a poder relacionarnos como personas normales? Draco, por favor, tranquilízate. Desharé el hechizo cuando te calmes.

El rubio pareció adoptar de inmediato una posición digna.

—Aunque lo hagas, contraatacará, Blaise —susurró Harry—. No me digas que no lo conoces.

—Está bien, chicos, vayamos a la playa. Aún es pronto y podemos pasear por allí. Además hay atracciones junto al puerto. Por favor, no arruinéis nuestro día —pidió Pansy cogiendo al rubio del brazo.

—No va a calmarse, Pansy —aseguró Harry.

—Oh, claro que sí, Harry, ¿acaso dudas de mí? —y la chica con una mirada inquisidora se acercó al rubio, aplastó su cuerpo contra el suyo y lo besó durante casi un minuto. Blaise sonrió y Harry desvió la mirada. Las manos y el cuerpo de Draco se hacían laxos con el paso del tiempo, hasta que la chica finalizó el beso pasionalmente correspondido—. Ya podemos irnos.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par; Pansy había urdido una estrategia para calmar al rubio y aquello había funcionado. Miró a Blaise, quien le guiñó un ojo, travieso.

—¿Hacían esto a menudo en las mazmorras de Slytherin? —quiso saber Harry, impresionado.

—¿Besarse?

—No, no, tranquilizar así a Malfoy.

—Realmente no, solía estar bastante tranquilo. La mayoría de sus estados alterados se han producido cuando tú estabas enfrente.

—Ah, qué alivio —dijo Harry en modo sarcástico.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la playa, con Malfoy ya mas tranquilo echándole miradas de odio a Potter de vez en cuando. Harry aún tenía en la mente la imagen del rubio besándose con la chica, no lograba olvidarla. La había correspondido después de unos segundos. Había oído en Hogwarts que él y Pansy tuvieron una relación. ¿Iban a retomarla? Blaise apretó su mano y Harry tuvo que desechar aquellos pensamientos.

Liberado ya del encantamiento, Draco podía seguir presumiendo de su maravilloso físico y su conocimiento del mundo mágico. Pansy lo escuchaba, divertida, mientras sentía la brisa fresca del mar invadiendo su rostro y su pelo, ahora alborotado. Harry miraba el mar respirando el aire puro, mientras Blaise, a su lado, le hablaba sin cesar. La temperatura no era buena para bañarse, pero sí para pasear. Aún así, poca gente se hallaba en la playa entonces. Cuando el moreno se volvió, Pansy y Draco construían una guarida con arena y piedras. Harry contempló cómo ambos amigos reían y se miraban, recordando algo. La cara de Draco estaba radiante y absolutamente relajada y aquella visión provocó algo desconocido en Harry. La misma sensación que aquella vez, cuando voló en la escoba con él. Lo miró durante demasiado tiempo, hasta que la gris mirada del rubio conectó con la suya. Entonces, su sonrisa desapareció de la cara. Harry esbozó una ligera sonrisa, tragó saliva y volvió a mirar hacia delante.

—Oye, Blaise, no sabía que os gustara hacer castillos de arena...

—¿Qué?

—A los Slytherin, ¿os gusta hacer castillos?

Blaise se volvió para contemplar a sus amigos y pareció entender.

—Oh, esos. Bueno, yo no soy especialmente fan de hacer castillos. ¿Y a ti, te gusta?

—Nunca he probado.

—Creo que te gustaría —sonrió Blaise, y señaló a los otros con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no vas y te unes?

Harry hizo un gesto de duda, como si dejar solo a su amigo fuera delito.

—No te preocupes, yo pasearé.

—Pasearé contigo —sonrió el moreno, y ambos se levantaron y caminaron un rato junto a la orilla. Harry se quitó los zapatos para sentir la arena en sus pies y fue una sensación maravillosa. Blaise, por su parte, no quería mancharse, así que continuó su paseo con los zapatos puestos. Entonces, pasaron nuevamente junto a los chicos.

—Mira, Blaise. Es una gran construcción —dijo Harry, impresionado, teniendo en cuenta que la arena de la playa era bastante escasa y predominaban las piedras.

No era un castillo exactamente, pero sí una montaña, y bajo la montaña parecía haber un agujero enorme, arena levantada para usarla como muralla con piedras alrededor. Harry no sentía envidia alguna de lo que fuera aquello, sino de las caras de satisfacción y el momento compartido por Pansy y Draco. Le hubiera gustado estar allí con Hermione, construyendo algo también con ella, o con Ron. Para Harry, los únicos amigos de la infancia eran ella y Ron, nadie más, pero en ese momento deseó ser parte de ese juego.

—Harry, ¿por qué no vas? A Pansy no le gusta mucho mancharse las manos de arena, sólo lo hace por Draco. Vamos, yo le diré que pasee conmigo.

Harry elevó la vista, agradeciendo con el gesto la proposición a su amigo.

—No te preocupes. No habrá forma de que Malfoy me deje meterle mano.

Blaise se volvió hacia Harry, visiblemente turbado.

—¿Perdón?

—Malfoy. No me dejará meterle mano a su fortín de arena.

—Oh —Blaise rió—. Inténtalo.

Harry quería, pero por nada del mundo iba a destruir el día en que los tres Slytherin se reunían al completo. Sonrió.

—No importa. Ve a pasear con Pansy, si quieres, yo haré uno aquí.

Blaise miró a Harry agacharse, la arena cubrió sus pantalones, pero no pareció importarle. Contrariado por el gesto del Gryffindor y un poco decepcionado porque Harry no quisiera tener demasiado contacto físico con él entonces, se dirigió hacia Pansy y habló con ella. Poco después, ambos jóvenes hablaban muy animados, sentados sobre la arena y las piedras.

Harry metía las manos para sacar arena, y la notaba mojada porque debía haber llovido hace poco, conservaba un poco de humedad. Se esforzaba en hacer una especie de muralla, cuando alguien a su lado se quejó:

—No se hace así, Potter.

Harry se giró para ver el rostro puntiagudo de Malfoy, demasiado cerca de él.

Harry siguió a lo suyo, no quería provocar pelea. Dio gracias porque aún no hubiera construido nada, porque Malfoy hubiera sido capaz de destruirlo de una patada.

—Tienes que sacar más arena de este lado, o se derrumbará —volvió a hablar Draco, y su voz sonaba irritada.

—Bueno, Malfoy, si sabes tanto, ¿por qué no me ayudas? —se giró Harry, y siguió haciéndolo a su manera. Con suerte, el rubio lo dejaba en paz y se marchaba a hablar con sus amigos. Sin embargo, una mano delgada, fina y con una piel pálida entró en su campo de visión: Draco quitaba ahora la arena de su lado derecho. Las uñas estaban llenas de arena, pero a Draco no parecía importarle. Harry lo observó un rato, para luego decir:

—Jamás hubiera pensado que te gustara hacer castillos de arena —declaró, extrañado.

Draco no le miró, pero respondió de nuevo con su característica voz siseante.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

Y así, los dos muchachos trabajaron en silencio, y cuando Draco daba una orden, Harry la cumplía sin rechistar, porque estaba quedando bien, y él se sentía bastante torpe haciéndolo solo. Cuando terminaron, le pidieron la cámara a Blaise para inmortalizar el momento. Mientras Blaise fotografiaba, Harry volvió a observarlo: Draco se había sacado un paño de seda del bolsillo y se limpiaba las manos con delicadeza para eliminar cualquier resto de tierra. Harry se miró sus manos, más gruesas y con la piel castigada, y las uñas muy cortas. Sintió envidia de las manos de su némesis, y en algún lugar de su mente, apareció el pensamiento de cómo sería ser tocado por manos tan delicadas y bien cuidadas.

Draco se sintió observado y dijo:

—¿Qué miras, Potter?

—Pensaba que ibas a destruirlo —dijo Harry, señalando la construcción e ignorando su azoramiento.

—Cuántos prejuicios, Potter, realmente deberías madurar.

Los ojos del moreno conectaron con los del rubio.

—A veces me sorprendes, Malfoy. Supongo que son estas facetas lo que hacen a la gente quererte.

—Sólo para ti soy aborrecible.

—Sólo eres aborrecible cuando estás conmigo. Cuando me miras, cuando estoy cerca de ti. Es como si fuese un virus.

Draco sintió un fuerte tirón en su estómago. Había... ¿tristeza en el comentario del chico?

—¿Y eso te afecta? —preguntó, con su característica sonrisa socarrona.

Sin embargo, la respuesta del moreno hizo borrar ese gesto de presunción.

—Mucho, Malfoy. Me da pena. Teniendo que aguantarnos, al menos podríamos tener una relación cordial, como la tengo con Blaise.

—¿Incluido el sexo? —se mofó Draco, pero se giró sorprendido al oír:

—No estaría mal… Draco.

El rubio empujó a Potter, que cayó sobre las piedras, doliéndose. Se quedó ahí, apoyando los codos en la arena, examinándolo intensamente.

—¿Ves? Siempre acabas rechazándome. No te entiendo, Malfoy. No sé cómo hacerlo, no sé cómo acercarme a ti.

Draco iba a añadir "pues debes...", pero no se le ocurrió qué decir. Debes, ¿qué? ¿Adorarme hasta morirte por mí? ¿Gritarles a los aurores del Wizengamot que me den una oportunidad? ¿Permitirme liderar los planes de La Orden del Fénix? ¿Dejar a Blaise? En su lugar, respondió:

—Nunca nos hemos entendido. Quizá estemos condenados a eso, quizá no podamos cambiarlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Siempre te rindes tan fácilmente? —expresó su lado Gryffindor.

Esa alusión molestó mucho al rubio, que dejó salir un comentario para nada apropiado.

—Da igual, Potter. Tú siempre preferirás a Blaise.

El rubio se alejó de él cuando se dio cuenta de su propia revelación. Había sido una conversación civilizada y él la había estropeado con un comentario que podía deducirse, llevaba celos implicados. Y en aquel momento, mientras Draco se dirigía hacia sus amigos, conversando tan alegremente, de repente entendió su aluvión interno: estaba celoso de Blaise. Recordando los ojos verdes de Potter posarse en él y su sonrisa desplegándose y sus palabras "no sé cómo acercarme a ti", notó algo en su plexo solar. Recordando cómo Potter acariciaba a su amigo Blaise, de qué forma lo había besado a él, recordando los frotamientos con Potter y disfrutándolos. Sabía qué era ese sentimiento, pero no quería reconocerlo. No ante Potter, no ante él mismo. Sin embargo, se manifestó con una terrible urgencia.

* * *

><p>—Draco, amor, hagámonos una foto aquí —pidió Pansy, juntando al rubio con su brazo, cuando los cuatro paseaban por el muelle de la playa, lleno de casetas y atracciones, perfecto para perderse y divertirse.<p>

Blaise les fotografió, mientras Harry sonreía a unas chicas, ojeándolo, bastante azoradas.

—Harry, vamos.

El chico se despidió de las jovencitas y cuando regresó junto a Blaise, éste comentó:

—Si fueras hetero yo no tendría mucha opción contigo... hay que ver lo que ligas.

—Claro que no —rió el moreno, divertido—. Sólo me preguntaban por una dirección.

—Sí, sí, Harry, eres un ingenuo, a veces me pregunto si eres consciente de cuántos ojos hay sobre ti en este momento —añadió el chico de color guardando la cámara de fotos.

—Da igual, los míos sólo están sobre ti.

Blaise quiso besar a su compañero, pero vio cómo Harry miraba a uno y otro lado tratando de encontrar a los otros. El muchacho agarró el brazo del Gryffindor y lo ocultó junto a una de las casetas próximas.

—Blaise, van a perdernos.

—Al cuerno, Potter —estableció el otro, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de Harry—, esa respuesta se merece un beso bien húmedo.

Harry sonrió en el beso. A veces, Blaise lo llamaba por su apellido para molestarlo y eso le causaba una excitación aún mayor que si lo hiciera llamándolo por su nombre, pero no sabía por qué. Harry saboreó los gruesos labios del Slytherin mientras Blaise frotaba sus caderas contra él. Ambos volaron su imaginación hacia el hotel que les esperaría en la noche, donde podrían dar rienda suelta a toda su pasión. Pero Harry, por algún motivo, no estaba tan animado para ello. Se giró.

—Draco, los hemos perdido. ¿Tú los ves?

El rubio indicó a la chica que esperase allí y oteó en busca de los otros, aunque su imaginación no era tan precaria como para saber que andarían ocultándose por ahí para magrearse un poco. Ni tenían la decencia de aguantar hasta estar solos... por fin los vio salir de una caseta próxima: Blaise iba primero, seguido del Gryffindor, con el rostro más rojo que de costumbre.

"Otra vez ese asqueroso de Potter arrebolado. Parece una maldita colegiala". Draco apretó los puños sin darse cuenta y volvió junto a Pansy.

—Ya vienen.

Harry cruzó su mirada con la del rubio, cuyos ojos velaban una intensidad como si quisiera pegarlo; sin embargo, Draco paseó sus ojos arriba y abajo del Gryffindor, hizo un gesto despectivo y miró hacia otro lado, donde Blaise pagaba a un señor para poder golpear topos con una maza de espuma.

—¡Hazles picadillo, Blaise! —decía una emocionada Pansy a su lado.

Draco y Harry observaron cómo el chico golpeaba una y otra vez los topos que aparecían por el agujero, tratando de darles a todos.

—Se necesita mucha concentración —comentó Draco, y añadió, por pura inercia—. Yo podría hacerlo mejor.

—Lo está haciendo muy bien —dijo Harry a su lado, y volvieron a mirarse, provocadores.

—Te reto, Potter. Apuesto a que no eres capaz de hacerlo tan bien como yo —dijo Draco sacando una moneda.

—Acepto, Malfoy, te arrepentirás. ¿Qué apostamos?

—El que pierda, invita a cenar a los demás a un restaurante lujoso.

El primero en probar fue Draco. Era ágil y silencioso, aunque no descargaba mucha fuerza, y su mirada estaba concentrada completamente. Pansy aplaudió mucho más al ver que Draco había sobrepasado la puntuación de Blaise. Sin embargo, cuando Harry se puso en acción, los tres slytherins lo miraron asombrados: quizá en su vida diaria Harry fuese muy torpe y descuidado, pero él había derrotado a un basilisco, lo que requería reflejos, rapidez, y una gran intuición. Harry parecía adivinar de dónde iba a salir el próximo topo y su brazo, fibroso, se contraía al descargar la enorme maza, con mucha fuerza. Parecía brillar en acción. Blaise recorrió su figura, desde la cabeza a los pies, pasando por un apetecible trasero, mientras Draco contenía la respiración, recordando el cuerpo de Potter desnudo en casa de Blaise, perdiéndose demasiado en aquel momento.

Cuando sonó la campanita del final, Harry había sobrepasado la puntuación de Blaise y de Draco, y sin embargo, lejos de hacer cualquier ademán de grandeza, sonrió y sin esperar que ninguno de ellos reconociera su gesto, echó a andar.

—¡Chico, espera! ¡Tienes premio!

Harry se volvió, anonadado. El hombre explicó que había premio al sobrepasar determinados puntos. Harry, como un caballero, agarró a Pansy del brazo y le dijo que eligiera lo que más le gustara. Pansy lo hizo y desde ese momento Harry se ganó el respeto y la admiración de la joven.

Draco, rabioso, no quería mirar a su enemigo a la cara. Por un lado, se alegraba de que al menos hiciera algo decente, pero a él no le gustaba perder.

Anochecía. Las luces pronto rodearon a los jóvenes, las luces de las atracciones del muelle y la algarabía de la gente allí congregada. Se alejaron un poco más del sitio, estuvieron curioseando las tiendas de alrededor, tiendas abiertas donde vendían artículos de playa y souvenires de la ciudad y pronto buscaron un sitio donde cenar.

—Busca el mejor sitio, Pansy, que paga Draco —habló Harry, mirando a su némesis, quien le devolvió diversos gestos de desagrado sólo con la mirada.

—¿Y eso, Draco?

Harry miró al chico, sin contar nada de la apuesta.

—Ya ves, me siento generoso —respondió el otro, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Harry, quien sólo sonrió.

Así pues, entraron en un restaurante de comida francesa. Harry alucinó con los sabores y las texturas de los platos elegidos (hay que decir que Blaise eligió por él), mientras Draco decía que ese era el tipo de comida que se servía en Malfoy Manor, junto con otros platos igual de exquisitos, sin parar de regodearse. Draco debía tener la necesidad constante de ponerse por encima de alguien, o de impresionarlos, se dijo Harry. Enseguida los tres slytherins desarrollaron una conversación sobre gastronomía y lo saludable que eran algunos platos. Harry sólo callaba, y Pansy, en un arrebato de integrarle a su conversación, preguntó:

—¿Tú qué opinas, Harry?

El moreno elevó la mirada, sorprendido.

—Ah... um, no sé. Yo sólo cocino.

Pansy lo miró aún más alucinada.

—¿Cocinas?

Harry sonrió, miró a Draco como leyendo lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio y añadió:

—Cocino como un simple elfo doméstico.

Pansy hizo un ruidito como si se hubiese tragado una risa y Blaise sólo dijo:

—Cocina muy bien, he tenido la suerte de probar algunos de sus platos.

—Eres muy pelota, Blaise, desde que hemos llegado sólo has alabado a Harry, es evidente que te ha hechizado —dijo la chica, molesta, y se dirigió a su ex amante—. ¿Es cierto que Harry cocina bien, Draco?

El rubio se sintió observado por miles de ojos, sin embargo, Harry no lo miraba, seguía comiendo su plato.

—Sí, Pansy. Cocina bien.

La chica se giró hacia el moreno, que se había quedado con los ojos muy abiertos contemplando a Malfoy anonadado por la respuesta.

—¿Dónde aprendiste?

—En casa de mi tía. Pero estos platos no los sabría cocinar —añadió el chico, en un gesto de modestia.

—Harry es demasiado modesto, yo creo que lo haría bien.

Pansy tuvo una idea.

—¡Podríamos decirle a mi prima que te deje la cocina! Nos gustaría ver cómo lo haces, Harry.

El moreno se sonrojó.

—No me gusta que me miren mientras cocino. De hecho, he perdido práctica. Ahora hay un elfo doméstico en casa que lo hace mejor que yo.

—Demonios, Potter —saltó Draco, irritado por la sencillez de él—, no seas maleducado y ofrece a Pansy una comida en condiciones.

—Si Harry hace eso, Pansy será la próxima que tire los tejos al Gryffindor —bromeó Blaise, y Harry le golpeó con la pierna por debajo del mantel en señal de advertencia.

—Um... no lo creo, no es mi tipo. No te ofendas, Harry, pero de verdad me gustaría que cocinaras para nosotros. Un día sólo. ¿Qué dices?

Harry no podía negarse: si estaban allí, era por Pansy. Sería, pues, una comida de agradecimiento.

—Claro.

Terminaron de cenar y nuevamente pasearon por la ciudad, visitaron algunos sitios de interés, y ya finalmente acabaron junto a la barandilla blanca, entre el paseo y la playa, a petición de la chica, Pansy, porque iban a lanzar fuegos artificiales. Sin embargo, astuta como era, cuando el primer destello apareció en la noche, pronunció, mientras sujetaba en sus brazos a su peluche con forma de koala:

—Estos fuegos artificiales no se pueden ver así. Hay que besar a la persona que tengamos al lado. Un beso largo, nada de cursiladas.

Draco y Harry se miraron, porque en ese momento estaban pegados el uno al otro. Su mirada pareció contar una historia en tan sólo unos segundos. Harry tuvo un poco de vértigo, mientras Draco sintió algo muy espeso en su garganta.

Blaise sonrió, y pareció gustarle la idea. Él era el más próximo a Pansy, pero desde luego Harry también estaba a su lado. El moreno tiró del brazo del Gryffindor, quien se vio asaltado por los labios de Blaise. Harry no correspondió al principio, preocupado por qué dirían los otros, sin embargo, su mirada conectó con la de Draco, quien elevó la barbilla y atrajo a Pansy por la cintura, envolviéndose en un beso tórrido y delirante con ella; la chica correspondió con vehemencia y Draco, poco después abrió los ojos, para encontrarse a Harry besando también con pasión a su compañero. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y su mirada se conectó la de Malfoy. Así, sin dejar de besar a sus respectivas parejas, pero sin dejar de mirarse, mientras atronaban los fuegos allá a lo lejos, Draco y Harry se excitaron tanto mirándose que en un rincón de sus mentes fantasearon con qué hubiera pasado si alguno de los dos hubiera tomado la iniciativa y hubiera arrastrado al otro hacia sí. Y para una tercera persona que los observara habría notado la tensión sexual, las ganas reprimidas de ambos chicos, hubieran descubierto cómo se podía uno besar con la mirada, sin tocarse, en ese vínculo eterno de dos rivales cuyos sentimientos comenzaban a aflorar...

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

Notas finales: La playa de Brighton que describo, al igual que los escenarios de Londres, existe, pero no tiene casi arena, si vais no intentéis hacer castillos. XD

Mis abrazos a las brujillas que adivinaron la aparición de Pansy.

Ya me voy con viento fresco, ¡ARRE, UNICORNIO!


	26. Algo pasa con Draco

_**Atención:** Utilizo este universo mágico tomándolo prestado. Todos los honores para J.K. Rowling. Gracias por no vetarnos los fics, aunque este no te guste._

_**Notas**** del**** fic:**Es posible que a partir del capítulo 30 no actualice tan seguido como ahora. El fic necesita revisión en esas partes y espero que lo entendáis y tengáis paciencia. Prometo trabajar duro para que haya, al menos, un capítulo a la semana. Soy mujer de palabra y cumplo lo que prometo. ^_^_

_**Notas**** de**** la**** autora:**Os presento otra de mis partes favoritas. No hace falta decir que tiene mucho Drarry. Con la chapa que di en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó dedicarlo. Era tuyo, jobalmar. Y este lo dedico a Nenita, porque ha sido fiel al fic y lo lleva siguiendo desde el principio._

_Por cierto, ¿qué hicisteis hoy día 11.11.11 a las 11.11? Yo salí a visualizar un deseo. ¡Ya os diré si se cumple o no!_

_**Resumen:**Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien la ha incendiado. Los aurores lo encuentran y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita y tras varios meses, Draco logra recuperar su poder. Los aurores lo mandan a una cabaña en el campo con la excusa de efectuar una peligrosa misión para rescatar a Severus Snape, de la que Harry sale malherido. Draco salva la vida del Chico que vivió con sus conocimientos en pociones, pero al regresar a Grimmauld hay otro problema: ahora los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkaban. Los magos se esconden en mundo muggle, donde Draco se encuentra con su antiguo amigo y camarada Blaise, quien parece comenzar una relación con Harry. Mientras los chicos parecen desarrollar emociones los unos por los otros, aparentemente los mortífagos han perpetrado otro ataque, siendo esta vez Hermione Granger quien sufre las consecuencias. La joven sigue con vida gracias a la ayuda de Draco y la elfina. Harry, Blaise y Draco han ido a Brighton a pasar unos días con Pansy Parkinson, y algo parece flotar en el aire._

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

* * *

><p>PARTE IV: EL LONDRES MUGGLE.<p>

CAPÍTULO 26: ALGO PASA CON DRACO

Draco estaba sorprendido. Harry Potter había hecho miga con sus amigos slytherin en lo que se tarda en decir "quidditch". Realmente, pensó que el viaje sería un fastidio, con sus torpezas y constantes alusiones a sus mugrientos amigos, pero ni siquiera los nombró. Es más, parecía estar disfrutando. Ya fuera en mundo muggle, en mundo mágico o hablando con las cabras, ese chico siempre parecía encontrar su sitio en cualquier situación. Y si algo ocurría, no pataleaba ni se mostraba pesimista: aceptaba la situación, se amoldaba. ¿Cómo habría vivido cara-rajada en Cabeza de Puerco? Seguro que habría hecho amistad con los mortífagos convictos y todo. Draco suspiró, al recordar cómo había ayudado a Harry a construir algo en la arena y cómo esa maravillosa sensación de hacer algo juntos lo había dejado completo. Ni las pociones ni contemplar su belleza en el espejo todos los días le causaron mayor satisfacción. Alzó la cabeza, mientras los reflejos de la luna llena cubrían la habitación. A su lado, alguien se sentó y depositó un beso en su cuello.

—Querido, ¿no puedes dormir?

Draco se volvió sonriendo a Pansy, que se había levantado de su cama para acudir junto a él. Observó cómo la luna delimitaba sus bellas facciones, dándole un aspecto fantasmal y etéreo al mismo tiempo. Draco seguía hermoso a pesar de todo.

—Hola, Pans.

—¿Qué ocurre, Draco? ¿Tienes frío, o quizá demasiado calor?

—No, sólo estoy desvelado.

El cuerpo de Pansy se estremeció dentro de su camisón de algodón, apoyándose en el hombro del chico, recordó:

—¿Qué ha pasado? Tus besos han dejado de ser lo que eran...

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Pues eso, Draco. Que ya no me besas como antes —dijo Pansy, apartándole un mechón de la cara.

—¿Ni siquiera te ha gustado el beso de la playa? —dijo el chico, arrogante.

La cara de Pansy se acercó más a él hasta susurrar:

—¿Por qué? ¿Pensabas en algo fuera de lo común? ¿En... Potter, quizá?

La cara del rubio se cubrió de desdén, pero un gesto de dolor pasó por sus ojos. Pansy había tratado de adivinar.

—No tienes ni idea. Potter está con Blaise.

—Um... ¿y qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra? Yo no he dicho nada de ellos, he hablado de ti. Te gusta Harry Potter...

—Pansy, Potter es un tío...

—Ah, bueno —dijo ella escandalizada—, ¿y desde cuándo tú les haces ascos a los hombres? Podrás engañar a otros, Draco, pero no a mí.

—Entonces, perdona, pero no entiendo en qué basas tu deducción. Quien peloteó a Potter fue Blaise, quien separó a ambos de la pelea fue Blaise, el mismo que besó a Potter... sinceramente, no tienes evidencias, Pansy.

La chica miró a la luna, divertida.

—Los chicos sois un poco patéticos escondiendo emociones.

—Pansy, Potter y Blaise se acuestan juntos. No fingen nada —¿por qué Draco se notaba decepcionado?

—Oh, vaya. Pueden gustarse, sí, se llevan bien, se toleran, pero no están enamorados, Draquín.

El rubio agarró un vaso de agua sobre la mesilla, bebió y respondió:

—Oh, claro, y yo llevo en mi frente "me gusta Harry Potter", ¿no?

—Oh, no, no es tan evidente, eres muy bueno fingiendo. Sin embargo, a Harry se le nota todo, puedo leer la notita en su frente.

—¿Y qué pone?

—¿Desde cuándo este interés en tu archienemigo, Draco? —rió la chica.

—Ya que vas a desenmascararlo todo, di esto también.

—Oh, pero eso sería muy Slytherin... por tu parte. ¡Y no se te ocurra utilizar la legeremancia conmigo!

Draco se encogió de hombros y sonrió:

—Bueno, había que intentarlo...

—No sé... qué ha pasado realmente entre tú y él, aunque me muero porque me cuentes detalles escabrosos, pero si a estas alturas de la vida sigue protegiéndote, Draco, ¿a qué jugáis? ¿No eres mayorcito para buscarte un lugar y esconderte, como hizo Blaise? ¿O es que le has cogido el gusto a vivir con aurores? Porque no me vas a decir que te da miedo estar solo...

—Pues sí, Pansy. Me da miedo. Te recuerdo que mi madre está en San Mungo y ahora sólo depende de mí. ¿Qué le pasaría si yo muriese?

—Bueno, Nymphadora Tonks es familia suya, y la abuela Andrómeda también. Por supuesto estarían más que encantadas de estar con ella.

Draco bebió un poco de agua del vaso, pero esta vez no lo devolvió a su sitio.

—Oh, sí, les encantaría estar con una comatosa.

—Se me ocurre algo, entonces, ¿por qué no le pides a Harry que se haga cargo de ella si pasara algo así?

—Por Salazar, Pansy, se te han quemado todas las neuronas con tanto sol. Te recuerdo que Potter odia a mi familia.

—Hablando de familia, ¿qué sabes de tu padrino, Severus?

Draco se entristeció, jugó con el vaso de cristal, paseando su dedo por la superficie, y de repente ignoró todo el caudal de sentimientos agolpados en su pecho para recordar a Severus.

—No sé qué está pasando, creo que Severus sigue con ellos, infiltrado, pero no da señales de que podamos reunirnos. Me dijo que esperase a una señal, pero ahora... dudo de todo.

—¿Los aurores no tienen información sobre él?

—Claro que la tienen, pero me la ocultan. Aunque en el fondo creo que lo hacen porque tampoco saben nada cierto al cien por cien —Draco dejó el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesilla.

—¿Crees que los mortífagos podrían usarlo para llevarles ante ti? Podrían estarlo usando de marioneta...

Sí, se dijo Draco, esas opciones ya las había pensado su cabeza, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo y si realmente le hubieran querido encontrar ya lo habrían hecho. ¿Por qué no daban señales de vida? Las únicas persecuciones de las que había huido tenían el sello de los aurores. Quizá los mortífagos se habían rendido y ya no necesitaban a Draco para nada. O quizá el mismo Snape les había convencido de que Draco tenía una posición privilegiada. Se le erizó el vello, de ser así, ¿qué tendría que hacer por ellos en un futuro? Casi prefería que lo mataran, los rituales de tortura de los mortífagos no eran nada agradables.

—Bueno, Draqui, durmamos, no vamos a solucionar nada pensando aquí, en plena noche.

La chica lo miró, traviesa, y deslizó su dedo por el brazo del chico.

—¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

—¿Crees que soy un bebé?

—Oh, Draco, no seas aguafiestas, llevamos casi un año sin vernos.

—Sin tocar —estableció el chico, tumbándose y agarrando las sábanas.

—Um, ¿por qué? Yo estoy soltera, querido. Además, tu amado Potter no estará quietecito en una cama con Blaise, lo sabes.

—Al diablo —dijo Draco, y envolvió a la chica en un abrazo más que lujurioso.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Draco y Pansy se reunieron con Blaise y Harry frente a su hotel. Un ambiente de tensión se mascaba entre el grupo de jóvenes. Draco observó cómo la sonrisa de Harry producía unas arrugas alrededor de su boca. Una boca que Blaise había besado antes. Mierda. Apretó los puños.<p>

—¿Qué tal está el hotel? —preguntó Pansy, curiosa.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Pans? Una cama enorme en la que uno puede revolcarse a gusto.

—Um. Así que te revolcaste... —y a continuación miró a Harry—, ¿quién lo diría, no?

Harry se sonrojó hasta la última punta de su cabello rebelde.

—Os envidio, seguro que estuvisteis más cómodos que Draco y yo... anoche se puso muy apasionado...

—Pansy, no es necesario que des detalles —dijo el chico, reprobatorio, y aquella respuesta dio a Harry qué pensar. Normalmente, el rubio hubiera hablado horas y horas sobre sus artes amatorias, pero Draco no parecía del todo cómodo. Se esforzó en sonreír, y Pansy, que había observado ambas caras, indicó:

—Bueno, Harry. Bienvenido al club de los Slytherin. Ahora que ya eres uno de los nuestros sólo te queda pasar por el rito de iniciación: todo aquel que quiera unirse a nosotros deberá acostarse con el príncipe de Slytherin, esto es, Draco, por si te quedan dudas.

Harry la miró con horror y a continuación se giró hacia Blaise, que se carcajeó.

—Por supuesto, tienes mi permiso —dijo el chico, y Harry se quedó aún más boquiabierto.

—Es... es una broma, espero.

Pansy y Blaise estallaron en carcajadas, pero Draco y Harry se miraron, avergonzados.

—Claro que es mentira —se apresuró a aclarar el rubio—. Yo no me acuesto con cualquiera.

La mención de "cualquiera" sonó mucho más despectiva al mirar al cuatro ojos, que de alguna forma respiró aliviado.

—No temas, Harry —dijo Blaise—. Nuestra Pansy tiene unas aficiones muy lascivas, no dejes que te líe.

—No me creo que hayas matado a Quien tú sabes si te acobardas respecto a algo así —acusó la chica, con los brazos en jarras.

—Bueno, Pansy, perdona por tener mis relaciones en alta estima. Yo tampoco —y ahí miró a Draco, de forma venenosa—, me acuesto con cualquiera.

Se miraron, retadores. Draco murmuró algo así como "ya quisieras tocar la piel de un Malfoy". Los otros dos notaron la rigidez entre ambos y Pansy dijo:

—¿Habéis desayunado?

—Sí, ¿quieres que te cuente por dónde he deslizado la mermelada de albaricoque? —rió Blaise, y la chica lo cogió del brazo, andando hacia ningún sitio.

Draco y Harry evitaron mirarse, siguiendo a los otros dos, en silencio, dejando una separación constante para no rozarse al caminar. Harry aprendió varias cosas en ese viaje: a los Slytherins les gusta bromear sobre sexo, principalmente, y también les encanta ver cosas históricas, aunque sean de muggles, tienen un lado culto muy exacerbado; les gusta comer en pomposos restaurantes y vestir bien. Era muy diferente a salir con sus amigos Gryffindors, pero no por ello menos interesante. A Hermione le encantaría pasar tiempo con ellos, pues muchas veces tanto él como Ron no sabían de lo que hablaba, y la chica se sentía frustrada al no poder compartir sus conocimientos.

Claro, ese día le hicieron cocinar. Los elfos domésticos se dedicaron a otra tarea mientras Harry tuvo la genial idea de cocinar el plato favorito de Pansy, para agasajar a la chica y las berenjenas rellenas y las trufas fueron las delicias de todos.

—Harry, de verdad, ¿no quieres pensarte mejor lo de tu sexualidad? Yo estoy disponible y podríamos formar una gran pareja.

Harry se giró, divertido, agradado porque la chica se hubiera tomado bien su preferencia.

—No podríamos. Yo no te gusto.

—Ah, mi opinión sobre ti ha cambiado gratamente durante estos dos días, Harry.

—Yo creo que no podríamos llevarnos bien —insistió Harry—. Si me llevas más veces a esos aburridos museos nadie podría impedir nuestra ruptura.

Pansy rió, y entonces acabó cogiendo a Harry como un Slytherin más, del brazo. Claro que lo de los besos, tendría que esperar.

—Sólo en la mejilla y siempre que no quieras darle celos a Malfoy —estableció el moreno, y ambos rieron.

—Um, así que te parece aburrido ir de museos... entonces, ¿qué tal ver un desfile? Mi prima dice que aquí organizan muchas cabalgatas, ¿qué te parece? Ya que nos has dado de comer, miraremos contigo el desfile.

El desfile era algo muggle y Harry sabía el enorme esfuerzo que suponía para los chicos meterse en un lleno de gente absoluto, sufriendo sus olores y pisotones. Así pues, esperaron a las tres en punto junto a la masa que empezaba a congregarse, sin pasar por alto los quejidos y protestas de Draco, que para él era una pérdida de tiempo estar ahí cuando podrían ver algo cultural o simplemente, pasear por la playa.

Así pues, cuando la comitiva llegó, todos querían ver y alzaban las cabezas entre los huecos disponibles. Varias vírgenes e imágenes religiosas deambularon en correcta posición sobre carruajes enormes empujados por coches. Era una procesión silenciosa y las velas y la fe dotaban al ambiente de una energía de paz. Harry se descubrió admirándolo, pero sus amigos slytherin no parecían impresionados en absoluto. Quizá no entendían la religión muggle, pensó Harry, pero en fin, tampoco esperaba que se pusieran a aplaudir. Tras una enorme carroza, aparecieron un grupo de devotos nazarenos vestidos de negro de arriba abajo y cubiertos con enormes capuchones terminados en pico.

—¡Mortífagos! —susurró Blaise, y apretó a Pansy en el brazo. Draco, por su parte, abrió mucho los ojos, de forma desmesurada, y mientras el fotograma se quedaba grabado en su retina, empujó a cuantos observadores tenía en los alrededores para salir de allí. Harry se giró enseguida:

—¡Malfoy!

Pero el chico se iba a todo correr. Y Harry emprendió la carrera tan rápido como pudo, pidiendo "perdón" y "disculpe" cada vez que chocaba con alguna persona. Podía ver a Malfoy corriendo hacia el final de una calle, para meterse por los jardines del Royal Pavilion Dome Brighton. Harry corrió aún más y supo que iba a alcanzarlo.

—¡Malfoy!

Sin embargo, el rubio, aunque lo oía, no miraba hacia atrás. Su tensión era tal que en ese momento podrían haberle lanzado un crucio y no lo hubiera sentido. Harry desistió de usar la magia en aquel lugar, prefirió confiar en sus piernas, que estaban en buen estado. Sobre todo, debía detener a Malfoy porque si a éste se le ocurría desaparecerse, podrían ocurrir dos cosas: el riesgo de despartición era de un 50%, por no haberlo practicado en meses; segundo, Harry sabía que la simple marca oscura no era sólo un tatuaje; otros mortífagos podrían localizarlo a través de ella, y Draco estaría perdido. Aunque quizá, si se uniera a ellos, podría averiguar dónde demonios escondían a Snape, podría averiguar lo que ellos, como aurores, no habían conseguido. Su pie resbaló pero pudo mantener el equilibrio y rodeó una esquina, donde vio a Draco parado, recuperándose. Lo alcanzó, y ambos se miraron a los ojos, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Los ojos del rubio brillaban debido a lágrimas no derramadas, pero alzó su barbilla puntiaguda y dijo:

—Estamos... como al principio, Potter.

—¿Perdón? —dijo el moreno, sin entender. Su pelo lucía más revuelto por la carrera, y sus mejillas se veían rojas debido al esfuerzo. Draco lo encontró gracioso.

—Tú, yo y unos mortífagos. Sólo que ahora no vas a besarme.

"A pesar de que deseo que lo hagas para diluir este sentimiento de temor", le dijo su corazón desde un lugar recóndito.

Harry entonces recordó aquella vez en la que él y Malfoy, con el aspecto de una chica, escaparon de unos mortífagos que pasearon junto a ellos. La acción del moreno les salvó la vida. Pero aquello no solía funcionar dos veces.

—Sólo que ahora no son mortífagos, Malfoy —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—¿Por qué te ríes de mí? —dijo el rubio enfadado, y apretó las manos.

Harry pensó que trataría de desaparecerse, y entonces gritó "¡no!", se enroscó a su cuerpo y se adelantó a su maniobra.

Draco se encontró abrazado con tal fuerza que temió por su respiración. Los brazos del moreno estaban alrededor de su perfecta espalda, y la cara de Harry reposaba en su bien delimitado hombro. Podía oler su olor corporal, otra vez. Sintiendo el pulso acelerarse, y cuando la desaparición terminó, el rubio trató de alejarlo.

—Maldita... sea, déjame... déjame respirar...

—No hasta que no me digas que no huirás.

—Lo estás... disfrutando, ¿no?

—¿Te gustaría?

Nueva pelea con sus voces, sin mirarse a los ojos, sólo oyéndose el uno al otro. Su inspiración para lanzarse pullas no tenía límites. Pero un momento; no era sólo la respiración de Draco la única alterada; Harry, sobre él, no parecía tranquilo en absoluto. ¿Sería de la carrera?

—Ya basta —estableció el rubio y por casualidad miró a su alrededor—. Mierda, Potter, suéltame.

¿Dónde me has traído?

El moreno captó una preocupación en su voz y aflojó su agarre, pero no lo soltó. Aferrando sus brazos, se incorporó y miró a uno y otro lado: sólo había oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Harry contempló su alrededor, sin ver nada.<p>

—Genial, Potter, estamos en una maldita cueva. ¡Haznos volver!

Harry lo miró, enfadado.

—Ah, ¿ahora quieres volver?

—¡Dijiste que no eran mortífagos!

Harry suspiró.

—No, no lo son... creo que no lo eran.

Sus caras estaban demasiado cerca. Harry decidió soltarle eliminando así todo rastro de calor y pura tensión entre ambos y entonces él se puso furioso.

—¿Creo? ¿Creo? ¿Eres tonto, Potter?

Harry ignoró sus protestas, palpando paredes rugosas, sacó su varita y dijo:

—Lumos.

Y a continuación comenzó a andar.

—¡Eh, adónde te crees que vas, estúpido Gryffindor!

Harry siguió caminando, ignorando al chico, que naturalmente se pegó a sus pantalones.

—¡Espérame, imbécil!

—Un sólo insulto más y te dejo aquí, Malfoy, eres irritante.

—Tú no quieres salvarme la vida, sólo fastidiarme —dijo Draco impertinente, tirando del jersey de Potter.

—¿Te importaría devolverme mi ropa? Saldremos antes de aquí si no tiras en sentido contrario —dijo el otro con sorna.

—¿Y qué esperas, que te dé la mano?

—Pues sería un detalle por tu parte, a menos que quieras perderte —dijo Harry sin inmutarse, pero Draco refunfuñó algo así cómo "sueña despierto".

Poco después, Draco, que no podía usar su magia fuera de Grimmauld, reconoció que el Gryffindor tenía razón, de modo que se asió de su brazo.

—Creo que sé dónde estamos —dijo de pronto Harry.

—¡Diez puntos para... uch!

Draco se había golpeado la nariz con el hombro de Potter, y dolía.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te has parado de repente y me he golpeado contigo.

—No podemos avanzar más, mira.

La varita fue dirigida hacia delante, donde había un muro muy grueso.

El rubio soltó a su pesadilla y se cubrió la cara en señal de desesperación. Harry miró hacia arriba: la pequeña cueva tenía un agujero en la cima, y se podía ver la luna a través de ella. Harry levitó, tratando de salir, y no le fue fácil. Después, hizo levitar a Malfoy y ambos salieron a plena luz de la luna. Por fin se oía algo: árboles frotando sus ramas, y pájaros y otros seres aullaban en la noche. Draco recordó aquel lugar.

—¿Estamos en el Refugio de Lupin?

—Es el sitio donde te caíste y me invitaste a entrar contigo —rió Harry.

—Oh, ahora vas a ponerte romántico. Yo paso.

Draco echó a andar, pero Harry indicó:

—No te vayas solo.

—Sé dónde está El Refugio, idiota, no voy a perderme.

—Necesitaremos luz —trató de razonar el moreno, observando las pálidas facciones de Draco en la noche. Con esa piel tan blanquecina parecía una criatura vampírica.

—Tengo la luna llena, gracias —contestó el otro con sorna, y Draco se volvió.

Harry se quedó pálido, tanto que hubiera podido competir con su némesis. Draco, a su vez, no dio más de dos pasos en la inmensidad del bosque. Luna llena y el refugio. Eso significaba...

—Oh, no, Potter, no me digas que tu amigo Lupin está en esos días...

Pero a Harry no le dio tiempo a responder: una criatura saltó hacia ellos, y los miró con ojos inyectados en sangre. Draco se refugió en su espalda.

—Vámonos, Potter. Desaparécete.

—No... no puedo. Si se lanza contra nosotros, podríamos llevarlo a Brighton en el proceso.

La luna iluminó sus facciones: una criatura de cuatro patas, grande y amenazante.

—¡Por Merlín, es un lobo!

Harry contuvo la respiración, tratando de pensar en algo, pero con Malfoy a su lado histérico perdido era díficil hacerlo.

—Oh, Salazar, que me lleven los mortífagos, al menos con ellos puedo razonar... ¡maldita sea, Potter, háblale, dile algo! ¡Tú hablas con los animales!

—Sólo con las serpientes, gracias —y puso un brazo de forma protectora impidiendo a Draco avanzar, nada que el rubio tuviera ganas de intentar—. No te muevas, Malfoy.

—¡Nos está mirando! ¡Vámonos!

La criatura mostró unos horribles y afilados dientes, y dio varios pasos hacia ellos. Harry, que no podía distinguirlo bien en la noche, lanzó un "protego" y cuando el enorme lobo se lanzó, salió de nuevo catapultado hacia algún sitio. Un gemido de dolor salió del enorme animal, que trató de incorporarse.

—¡Mátalo, Potter, Avada...

—¡Nooooooooo! ¡Puede ser Lupin! Tienes que calmarte, Malfoy... tenemos que tratar de alejarnos de él, pero no podemos atacarlo.

Ahora, Harry le había cerrado la boca al rubio por puro instinto, pero Draco estaba tan nervioso que lo golpeó y salió corriendo. Aquella fue la señal que necesitó el lobo: corrió tras ellos mientras Harry trataba de ponerle obstáculos en su carrera. "Aunque sea Lupin, si después recupera su forma humana, no habrá forma de que nos recuerde".

—¡Malfoy, no vayas a El Refugio! ¡No es seguro!

Draco, sin embargo, siguió corriendo, buscando algún hueco, algún árbol donde pudiera meterse, mientras las piernas le flaqueaban. Le aterraban los bosques, y de noche no se alejaba demasiado de la mansión Malfoy porque podía haber toda suerte de criaturas peligrosas, así pues, no sabía qué hacía esa noche corriendo por su vida, sintiéndose inútil por no poder utilizar la magia sin ser detectado.

No habría modo de esconderse, salvo que Harry los desapareciese, y aún así corrían riesgo de ser asaltados por el animal. Harry, por su lado, pensaba en todo tipo de hechizos que podría asestarle al lobo, descartando otros como_ Petrificus Totalus_, pues tendrían que revivirlo con pociones si finalmente se trataba de Lupin. Parece que el_ Inmóbilus_ funcionó, y entonces Harry no perdió tiempo, se lanzó sobre Malfoy y volvió a usar la desaparición.

* * *

><p>Aterrizaron sobre arena y piedras, uno sobre otro. Draco se incorporó con los codos mientras Harry, con los brazos a los lados, se sujetaba en la arena, sobre él. Algunas piedras se le habían clavado en las manos, pero no les prestó atención. En lugar de eso, escrutó el rostro de Draco, a centímetros de él, en busca de algún signo de preocupación:<p>

—¿Estás bien?

Draco, aún con el corazón a cien por la carrera contra el licántropo y sintiendo la humedad de la playa bajo sus ropas, se hiperventiló.

—¡Demonios, bien! ¿A qué le llamas estar bien? ¡Me acabas de poner en peligro con un licántropo salvaje, después del miedo que he pasado con esos malditos mortífagos falsos y de haber estado encerrado en una cueva y me preguntas si estoy bien!

A la luz del crepúsculo y entre la suave sintonía de las olas de mar, el rostro de Draco se reflejaba puramente exaltado; sus ojos eran una mezcla entre gris perla y naranja, pareciendo así encendidos de rabia; sus finos labios se abrían, demandantes; lucía endemoniadamente hermoso. Harry acercó su cara a la del chico, plantando un beso, posando simplemente sus labios sobre los del otro, mientras cerraba los ojos y se abandonaba a esa sensación. Draco no pareció reaccionar, y Harry movió un poco los labios, notando desvanecerse la tensión del chico. Después, Harry se separó, esperando recibir algún golpe, que nunca llegó porque algo vibró en su bolsillo. Su mano apresó con fuerza el móvil, se incorporó hasta quedar de pie y respondió:

—¿Sí? Ah... Blaise... sí, sí, soy yo.

Draco se sacudió las piedras y arenilla de las manos, contemplando al Gryffindor con los ojos abiertos, Llevó la mano derecha a su boca de forma inconsciente. No sabía si sorprenderse más porque Potter llevaba un aparato muggle encima o por el beso que le acababa de dar. Draco paseó la lengua por los labios, estremeciéndose: si tan sólo hubiera durado un segundo más, él hubiese respondido. La boca del chico era jodidamente cálida... nunca le habían besado así. "¿Nunca? No es cierto... Potter me ha besado al menos, una vez. Cuando estábamos volando y bajamos de la escoba. No respondí, pero no me disgustó." Claro que, tampoco había pensado en Potter como conquista. Pero ahora... ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? Porque la noche anterior había besado a Pansy varias veces, sin sentirse excitado, y tuvo que apartarla al entender que no le apetecía estar con ella de ese modo... Pansy le había asegurado que era por Potter, pero él no la había creído. Y ahora...

Ahora Potter le tendía el aparato muggle con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

—Es Pansy, quiere hablar contigo.

Draco miró el artilugio, inseguro de cómo tocarlo o usarlo, se sentó.

—Sólo habla.

Draco quiso coger el móvil sin rozar la mano de Harry, pero su cuerpo pareció hacer todo lo contrario, tocándola descaradamente. Tragó saliva, nervioso.

—Eh... ¿hola? Ah... Pansy, sí, estamos bien... no tengo ni la menor idea, pero lo averiguaré. ¿Tú tienes otro aparato muggle? Ah, usas el de Blaise. Pues sí se oye bien... enseguida. Adiós.

El rubio le devolvió el teléfono a Harry, que se disculpó como tres veces y colgó.

—Bueno, Malfoy, ellos están bien. Creo que estamos en la playa de Brighton, así que sólo tendremos que andar hacia la plaza.

Draco se incorporó y sacudió la arena de sus ropas, mientras Harry hacía lo mismo. Draco contempló al moreno y una urgencia se manifestó en su memoria. Quería saber por qué.

—Un momento, Potter —dijo el otro agarrándole del brazo, y el moreno se giró—. ¿Me vas a explicar por qué me has besado?

Harry no pareció dudar.

—Estabas nervioso. No soy Pansy, pero pensé que usar su estrategia... podía funcionar. Funcionó: te calmaste.

Respuesta errónea. Cualquier respuesta del tipo "porque me gustas", "porque no puedo evitar rendirme ante un Malfoy", etc. Cualquier alusión a su ego hubiese servido, pero no aquella, que sólo lo humillaba. El moreno mentía.

—Ah, claro, y entonces déjame preguntar, ¿por qué corriste detrás de mí? Blaise también corre peligro, y sería un blanco perfecto para cualquier mortífago.

Harry pareció desarmado, pero enseguida dijo:

—Blaise puede desaparecerse.

—Pansy pudo correr detrás de mí, Potter, y desaparecerme también, y no lo hizo, ¿por qué viniste tú?

Harry pareció exasperarse.

—Bueno, Malfoy, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que me encanta salvarte el culo? ¿Que tengo un placer gigante en ponerte en peligro y hacer de salvador?

—Por lo que acaba de pasar, yo diría que sí.

—A lo mejor sólo intento hacerme amigo tuyo y tú malinterpretas las cosas —dijo, y había dureza en su voz.

"Y un cuerno. A los amigos no se les besa", pensó Draco, enfadado.

No volvieron a hablar. Caminaron hacia la plaza, les llevó más de quince minutos, pero al verse, Pansy corrió a abrazar a Draco y Blaise rió con ganas con Harry cuando éste le contó que los tales mortífagos sólo eran devotos religiosos siguiendo a su deidad.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

En el próximo episodio tendremos a un Draco desatado.


	27. Irresistible seducción Malfoy

_**Atención:**__ Utilizo este universo mágico tomándolo prestado. Todos los honores para J.K. Rowling. Gracias por no vetarnos los fics, aunque este no te guste._

_**Notas del fic: **__Relaciones chico-chico. Si no te gusta, no leas. SLASH. LEMON. Kleenex preparados, por las posibles hemorragias que vayan ustedes a sufrir._

_**Notas de la autora: **__ Ni me voy a extender, porque es la mejor parte. Hale, a leer. Dedicado con todo mi cariño a Shadow Lestrange Potter, porque como dijo Guillermo Gapel, __"La discriminación es la única arma que tienen los mediocres para sobresalir."_

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien la ha incendiado. Los aurores lo encuentran y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita y tras varios meses, Draco logra recuperar su poder. Los aurores lo mandan a una cabaña en el campo con la excusa de efectuar una peligrosa misión para rescatar a Severus Snape, de la que Harry sale malherido. Draco salva la vida del Chico que vivió con sus conocimientos en pociones, pero al regresar a Grimmauld hay otro problema: ahora los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkaban. Los magos se esconden en mundo muggle, donde Draco se encuentra con su antiguo amigo y camarada Blaise, quien parece comenzar una relación con Harry. Mientras los chicos parecen desarrollar emociones los unos por los otros, aparentemente los mortífagos han perpetrado otro ataque, siendo esta vez Hermione Granger quien sufre las consecuencias. La joven sigue con vida gracias a la ayuda de Draco y la elfina. Harry, Blaise y Draco han ido a Brighton a pasar unos días con Pansy Parkinson, y la atracción entre Harry y Draco parece inevitable._

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

* * *

><p>PARTE IV: EL LONDRES MUGGLE.<p>

CAPÍTULO 27: IRRESISTIBLE SEDUCCIÓN MALFOY

La vuelta de Brighton trajo a un frío y distante Draco a Grimmauld. Un Draco que llevaba varios días soñando con volver a probar los labios de Potter, y que sabía, además, que su némesis seguía quedando con su mejor amigo gracias al genial calendario que el rubio había ideado. Draco no podía aceptar lo que le estaba pasando; una cosa era que sintiera algo por el atolondrado y despistado Harry Potter y otra muy diferente, que éste fuese inmune a sus encantos. Porque cuando tenía oportunidad, Draco caminaba sin camiseta por la casa, o se dejaba abierta la puerta del baño "sin querer" algunas mañanas. Su siguiente treta fue cambiar su lugar de comida por el de enfrente de Potter. Cuando el moreno lo vio sentarse próximo a él, se le quedó la cara a cuadros.

—¿Te sientas en el sitio de Hermione ahora?

—Oh, ¿desde cuándo esta mesa tiene los sitios nombrados? —le contestó Malfoy con un levantamiento de ceja más que sugerente.

Para la cena, Harry se cambió de sitio y se sentó en el que ocupaba Malfoy anteriormente. Para su sorpresa, el rubio se colocó a su lado.

—Creí que te gustaba estar lejos de mí —dijo el moreno.

—He cambiado de idea.

—¿Y eso, por qué?

Draco no podía revelar que todo formaba parte de un plan, de ver si Harry Potter podría caer por él.

—Me apetece fastidiarte.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Pues me da igual, Malfoy, no lo vas a conseguir.

—Lo sé, sé que te gusta verme comer.

—Claro. No hay nada en mi vida más importante que tú.

Draco sonrió, aunque detectó sorna en la voz.

—Así te vigilo, por si haces algo estúpido, como atragantarte.

Harry tragó saliva. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría en esa casa; cada vez estaba más confuso respecto a Malfoy. Ahora que lo dejaba solo, era el rubio quien buscaba su compañía; ahora que tenía a un Slytherin en su vida, Malfoy se paseaba con poca ropa y a veces con pantalones tan finos que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. ¿Trataba de seducirle? Eso no podía ser, porque estaba más que claro que a Draco le gustaba Pansy. El moreno le había ofrecido a la chica enviar sus lechuzas a La Madriguera, justo donde él recibía todo su correo, pero ella prefirió enviarlas a casa de Luna Lovegood, por lo que Draco recibía correo bastante a menudo, y parecía contento con ello. Cuando el moreno le entregaba una carta de su amiga, siempre sonreía con esa sonrisa tan perfecta y esos labios tan finos adornando su cara.

Cuando Harry no estaba en casa y Dikki limpiaba en plantas inferiores, Draco cotilleaba en su cuarto; había visto todas sus fotos, y todas sus cartas, pero buscaba unas especialmente, porque además seguía recibiendo correo de ese misterioso chico Slytherin que lo escribía de vez en cuando. Lo sabía porque traía las cartas de él junto a las de Pansy; y porque se le iluminaba la mirada entonces. Había mirado incluso dentro de la habitación del piojoso de Sirius Black, una estancia vetada y que el rubio tampoco había tenido ganas de visitar. No tardó mucho en salir al asquearse de tanto color Gryffindor por allí, además de ver el título de La Orden de Merlín de primera clase a nombre de Harry en uno de los cajones.

Un día, sin embargo, tuvo suerte. Uno de los pergaminos sobresalía por un cajón y aquello fue la pista definitiva. No obstante, Draco leyó con el corazón en un puño.

"¿Cómo está mi Gryffindor favorito? Después de estos días en los que he podido verte por fin un poco más a menudo, puedo decir que casi me estoy planteando pedirte matrimonio. Menos mal que no soy un chico de antiguos ritos y de todos modos estoy más que satisfecho contigo. Si los de mi casa supieran lo que esconde ese exterior tan simple y te mirasen de verdad a esos ojos, quedarían hechizados, como lo he hecho yo. Me encanta que hayas cambiado tu modo de vestir, pero he de decir que la prenda que más me gusta en ti es el delantal. Me encanta quitártelo mientras me chupas la oreja.

Un beso húmedo.

Tu siempre fiel Slytherin J. J. Roher"

Draco volvió a leer la carta, algo no le cuadraba. Ese chico hablaba de unos días en los que habían podido verse, y Draco sólo sabía que Potter se había visto con Blaise, salvo que el moreno estuviera jugando a dos bandas. Además, había algo más en la carta, algo que le resultaba conocido... el delantal. Así se llamaba aquel objeto muggle para cocinar, delantal. Y repentinamente, el rubio recordó aquella visión íntima de Harry con Blaise, donde el moreno llevaba sólo esa prenda. Esa visión que jamás debió ver, prohibida para sus ojos. Las manos le ardieron, y la boca se le secó. No era posible. No era posible que ese chico que escribía a Potter desde hacía meses fuera Blaise. Porque entonces, había algo que nadie le había contado: Blaise y Potter ya se conocían de antes, ya habían intimado y por lo tanto, nada había sido casual: ni el conocerse, ni el gustarse, ni el quedar a solas. Y la persona a quien Harry quiso impresionar siempre fue Blaise. Y pensar que el mismo Draco lo ayudó…

¿Por qué Blaise no le había contado nada nunca?

El rubio apretó su varita, mientras su estómago se contraía en una horrible sensación de vacío y celos. Puros y absolutos celos destructivos.

* * *

><p>La siguiente etapa fue la de negación: el nombre en clave de Blaise era otro diferente. Sin embargo, entre Slytherins él sabía que jamás se pondría un nombre igual para todos los destinatarios. El pensar como Blaise le asustaba, porque entendía más y más que no podía ser falso, que aquel escritor detrás del pergamino no era ese chico que decía vivir en New Jersey; tampoco un fan suyo tras la caída del Señor Oscuro; era Blaise Zabini. Draco se sintió terriblemente traicionado. Las cartas hablaban de haberse conocido antes, en unas reuniones en Hogwarts. ¡Hogwarts! Eso quedaba años atrás. ¿Cuándo el maldito Zabini había puesto las garras en Harry Potter sin que Draco Malfoy se diera cuenta? ¡Harry era suyo! Harry lo había rescatado a él, lo buscaba a él, vivía en su casa y además, se habían besado. Draco sonrió al pensar cómo le caería saber esto a su amigo, saber que Harry no era tan inocente. Con todo el tiempo libre del mundo podría urdir una apetitosa estrategia...<p>

* * *

><p>—Aquí está tu té, Harry —dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba frente a él en el comedor de Fleur y Bill, quienes habían ido a comprar al Callejón Diagón.<p>

—¿Cuándo vuelves, Hermione? Te echo de menos.

—Pronto, Harry. De momento aquí ayudo a Bill en cosas del Ministerio, y nos vamos juntos al trabajo, así Remus no tiene que venir a por mí a cada minuto. Y tú, ¿qué tal con Malfoy?

Harry la miró un poco molesto.

—Estoy con Blaise, Hermione, no con Malfoy.

—Bueno, pero hiciste un viaje, dudo que Blaise te diera problemas.

—Dices bien. Estuvimos con Pansy Parkinson.

—¿Esa insoportable? Es alma gemela de Draco, vaya dos.

—A mí me pareció agradable. Es un poco irritante, pero es inteligente y fácilmente soportable si le caes bien.

Hermione tomó un sorbo de su té de hierbas y elevó los ojos al techo.

—Desde que te juntas con Slytherins te veo raro, Harry…

—Oh, vamos, no seas como Ron…

—Si se enterara le daría un ataque. Cuéntame, ¿qué hicisteis?

—Mira. Fuimos a la playa —Harry sacó unas fotos que habían hecho con la cámara de Blaise—, y estuvimos haciendo turismo por allí.

—¿Y esta foto tuya y de Malfoy haciendo castillitos? Qué mona…

—Malfoy no sabe que tengo esta foto.

—¿Por qué no le das una copia?

—La quemaría —y se corrigió—, bueno, quemaría la parte en la que estoy yo y se quedaría con su imagen.

—Bueno, yo sí quiero una copia —estableció la chica, y la duplicó con su varita usando el hechizo _Gemini_.

Harry siguió contándole a Hermione acerca de aquel viaje y después le comentó que había recibido cuatro paquetes esa semana.

—¿De quién, Harry?

—No sé, lo peor es que no puedo devolverlo porque no pone su nombre y además me escribe una poesía.

—Harry, escríbele de vuelta, dile que no estás interesado en las chicas.

—Lo haría, pero él ya lo sabe.

Hermione saltó en su silla.

—Oh, ¿lo sabe? ¿Y es un él?

—Eso parece.

—¿Y qué te regaló?

—Ropa, Hermione. Ropa muy cara, del estilo de la ropa que lleva Blaise. Bueno, algunas son también de mi estilo, pero de marca, y tienen pinta de ser de algún rico.

—Um. Qué generoso, quizá sea algún mago sangre pura al estilo antiguo, y quiera cortejarte.

—Que quiere cortejarme lo tengo claro, Hermione. El otro día me llenó el cuarto de flores. La gente de La Madriguera ya no sabe qué pensar, y Ginny me mira mal…

Hermione pareció imaginar aquello y regodearse en su imagen.

—Ooooh, Harry, es tan hermoso que te cortejen. ¿Por qué no te citas con él? Un chico tan sensible y generoso quizá te haga bien.

—Estoy con Blaise.

—Pero Harry, tú me dijiste que Blaise te gusta, pero no tienes ninguna intención de futuro con él. Y eso está bien porque él no tiene ninguna contigo. Si se te presenta la oportunidad, ¿por qué no lanzarse?

Harry acabó su té y se tornó pensativo.

—Regalar está bien, Hermione, a nadie le amarga un regalo, pero mucha gente no entiende que yo soy feliz con las cosas más simples de la vida… además, Malfoy empieza a hacerme gracia. ¡No me mates, Hermione! En el viaje pasaron algunas cosas, y ahora está muy insistente buscando mi compañía.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y reprimió una sonrisita.

—No me digas, lo tuyo con Malfoy ya es muy viejo, Harry. Por favor, reconoce que estuviste obsesionado con él en sexto. Y desde que está en Grimmauld a mí no me parece que te moleste tenerlo ahí. A lo mejor ahora él quiere algo de ti —anotó la chica, divertida al pensar que ambos podrían estar queriendo lo mismo y no darse cuenta.

—Claro que sí, fastidiarme, ¿qué hago entonces con este admirador secreto?

—Al menos dices que te escribe poesía. Bueno, eso es algo a tener en cuenta. ¿Son bonitas sus poesías?

—No las entiendo, Hermione —confesó el chico y ella estalló en risas.

—Bueno, la próxima vez déjame ver una y vemos si es traducible.

—Y basta de hablar de mí. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Y Ron, sigue persiguiéndote?

—Ojalá recibiera poesías tan hermosas como las tuyas, Harry. Ron trata de salir conmigo pero su actitud es penosa. No busco tampoco regalos, pero una poesía, algo hecho con el alma, con la mente, estaría bien.

—Una vez dijiste que él no colma tus expectativas, ¿eso no ha cambiado?

Hermione giró la cabeza.

—No ha cambiado, sigo opinando igual. Además de que para mí, sigue siendo un amigo.

—Espero que no sigas detrás de Draco todavía, Hermione. Creo que se ve con Pansy, se va pronto por las mañanas y vuelve a la hora de comer, y a veces no vuelve hasta la cena.

Hermione sonrió, como si ella supiera qué se cocía.

—Gracias por la información, pero hace tiempo supe asumir que jamás podía haber algo con él. Además, creo que más que amor es un poco parecido a un sentimiento de protección.

—Lo siento, yo sólo quiero que seas feliz. No te preocupes, tú eres brillante, tendrás miles de aurores locos por ti, Hermione.

—No importa, cuando acabe todo, volveré a Hogwarts, a terminar mi último año, es lo que más ilusión me hace ahora mismo.

—¿Hablas en serio? —inquirió el chico, pues para él volver al colegio no era ninguna alegría siempre que fuese para estudiar. Antes era emocionante usando su capa, y el mapa del merodeador, jugando a quidditch, etc. Pero ya no había nadie a quien derrotar y por tanto Hogwarts para Harry ya era aburrido. No sentía la misma ilusión que Hermione por los estudios.

Cuando volvió, Draco estaba mirando el calendario creado por él demasiado concentrado.

—Oh... hola, Malfoy.

El rubio se giró, con su sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en su cara. Vestía una camisa gris con ligeras rayas blancas, probablemente de seda, seda que no estaría mal retirar y unos pantalones chinos negros.

—Qué bien, Potter, voy a salir.

—Ah. ¿Vendrás a comer? Hoy cocinaré yo, así que si te quieres saltar la comida...

—Estupendo, entonces vendré a comer contigo —dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo, acto que dejó a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Malfoy está contento. Le ha debido pasar algo, estoy seguro de que se ve con Pansy".

* * *

><p>Harry se sentó en el sofá de la primera planta y se puso a leer "El Quisquilloso". Después de su visita a Hermione se había pasado por casa de Luna y su padre le obsequió con un ejemplar. La presencia de alguien demasiado cerca lo alertó y dejó a un lado el periódico.<p>

—¿Malfoy?

El chico lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviera a punto de asaltarlo. Llevaba el cabello rubio platino tan bien colocado, con esos mechones adornando su rostro que parecía un Dios salido del Olimpo. Harry siempre admiraba cómo Malfoy se arreglaba, quedaba perfecto. Sin embargo, le pasó desapercibida la corbata deshecha sobre su cuello.

—Oye, Potter, no me acuerdo del nudo de la corbata, ayúdame.

Bueno, era el tipo de comentario de Malfoy. Ni un por favor, ni nada, y además, asumiendo que iba a hacerlo. A veces era exasperante.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque estamos solos y no puedo pedirle ayuda a nadie más.

Harry frunció el ceño, sintiéndose idiota.

—No puedo ayudarte. No sé hacerlo bien, quedará mal. Eres perfecto y yo no sé hacer nudos perfectos.

Dijo todo eso con ironía, pero pareció llegar al corazón del rubio, que alargó el brazo y le cogió de la mano, tirando hacia él, haciéndole levantarse.

—Vamos, Harry. Por favor.

La mente del moreno no procesó nada. Se había quedado fuera de juego ante la pronunciación de su nombre por Malfoy seguido del "por favor" nada apropiado para él.

El rubio puso las manos de Harry alrededor de su cuello, y el moreno se sintió demasiado intimidado, así que retrocedió. Las manos de Malfoy eran increíblemente suaves y sus dedos largos y finos enviaron una corriente eléctrica a todo su cuerpo. Notó cómo su vello se erizaba y su respiración se aceleraba.

—Estás muy raro, Malfoy.

El otro elevó una ceja, extrañado.

—Creí haber oído que dejara de ser petulante y prepotente. ¿No está bien mi intento?

Harry boqueó, sin saber qué decir. Normalmente, las pullas verbales con Draco acudían a su mente rápido como un rayo. No ocurrió así esa vez.

—¿Y por qué querrías cambiar?

—Haces muchas preguntas, Potter.

Harry se acercó y manipuló la corbata, que era también de seda de un apagado color mostaza. Harry evitó mirar a los ojos del otro, que se quedó en silencio contemplándole. Podía sentir la respiración del rubio y juraría que respiraba demasiado fuerte. El golpe de aire contra su cara no hizo a su cuerpo ningún bien: mandó directamente la sensación a sus partes bajas, y Harry se revolvió, incómodo.

Había intentado tres nudos pero ninguno de ellos le gustaba. Comenzó a sudar.

—Potter, no tengo todo el día...

—Ya te dije que soy muy malo haciendo estas cosas. Además, tu corbata es muy suave y es más difícil aún.

Draco elevó los ojos, pero dijo:

—Ah, es eso. Debiste decirlo antes.

Y fue hacia su habitación y trajo cuatro corbatas más.

—Elige la que más te guste.

Harry se quedó a cuadros.

—Perdona, Malfoy, pero me estás dejando un poco alucinado. ¿Desde cuándo confías en mí para combinar colores?

—Claro que no confío —dijo el chico como si fuera evidente—, estas cuatro combinan, así que ninguna estará fuera de lugar. Como te costaba hacer el nudo por el material, he traído otras que son de algodón, espero que así tardes menos.

Harry cogió una azul muy clara pero al tacto también le pareció cara y fina. Le dio la vuelta para ver una etiquetita que decía "Propiedad de Draco Malfoy".

—Esta estará bien, creo —dijo el moreno.

—Pónmela, Harry —dijo el otro con voz ronca.

Harry, excitado al acercarse tanto al rubio, contuvo la respiración mientras hacía el nudo. Su cuello era delgado y fino y se contuvo de morderlo. Cuando el nudo pareció quedar decente, miró a Draco a los ojos.

—Ya está —dijo con una medio sonrisa, pero se le quedó congelada al ver los profundos ojos grises y el cabello enmarcando su fina y puntiaguda cara. Harry siempre había pensado que Malfoy tenía un look bastante sexy. Se preguntó cómo sería su rostro si lo follaba.

—Gracias, Harry. Ya puedes respirar.

Draco pareció haberlo dicho tan sinceramente que aquello causó rubor en las mejillas del moreno. Dijo "de nada" y se largó apresurado. Draco sonrió. Sus técnicas de seducción nunca le habían fallado. Potter se había ido babeando escalera abajo.

A la hora del almuerzo, la apariencia de Draco lucía como si no le hubiera dado una pizca de viento. Harry estaba en la cocina, terminando de cocinar el almuerzo. Draco se sentó en la enorme mesa mientras lo miraba. Repasó su cabello, despeinado, como siempre, su sudadera dos tallas más grandes y unos pantalones de chándal que al menos le marcaban un poco.

—Oye, Potter, me consta que has recibido ropa nueva, ¿por qué no dejas de ponerte ropa que te queda grande?

—Oye, Malfoy, si no te gusta cómo visto, no mires. Es cierto que tengo ropa nueva, pero no quiero ensuciarla. No soy como tú, ¿sabes? Además, cuando cocinas, sueles mancharte, pero claro, supongo que eso no lo has probado nunca.

—Ya sabes que no. Pero existe un invento muggle llamado "delantal", Potter.

Harry tuvo alguna reacción ante aquel comentario, porque dijo "ay" y a continuación Draco lo vio dejar un cuchillo enorme a un lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Draco elevándose de su silla, haciéndose el sorprendido.

—Me he cortado —dijo Harry llevándose el dedo a su boca, lamiendo la sangre de la herida.

Draco estuvo a su lado en un segundo y preguntó:

—¿Es grave?

—No.

—Déjame verlo —dijo Draco, y tiró del brazo del moreno, que se quejó.

Draco odiaba la sangre desde pequeño; no podía ver sangre, se mareaba. Pero con un concienzudo entrenamiento ayudado por el profesor Snape para poder curar con pociones, lo había superado. La herida de la pierna de Potter en El Refugio había sido mucho peor que esto, un simple corte y nada más.

—Qué torpe, Potter —pero dijo esto con cariño, y conjuró una pequeña venda que rodeó alrededor del dedo, ceremonioso y apretando levemente para parar la hemorragia.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto, notando la fría mano del chico rozándolo con demasiada suavidad. Draco pareció percatarse de esto y soltó su mano. Harry sintió que lo hiciera. Le gustaba su contacto, le gustaba sentir la piel fría de Malfoy sobre la suya, ardiente. De algún modo parecía todo un experto en el arte de curar. Y sería interesante comprobar cómo tocaba otras cosas…

—Eh... gracias —dijo el moreno ruborizado, y volvió a su tarea.

Draco volvió a la mesa, leyó el periódico y esperó a que Potter preparara el almuerzo con su magia: había un fuerte olor a sopa de cebolla y chuletas con especias. Habían vivido una situación similar en El Refugio; de hecho, estaban comiendo lo mismo. Draco levitó su vaso y sus cubiertos y puso cubiertos para Potter también. Naturalmente, se colocó frente a él y cuando todo estuvo servido, Draco comentó:

—Huele bien.

—Me alegro. Espero que esté igual de bueno —dijo el moreno, y se sumergió en el sabor de la sopa de cebolla. Elevó los ojos para ver la reacción del rubio, y como vio que siguió comiendo sin ninguna mala cara, se relajó un poco. Era tan difícil complacer a Malfoy... siempre acostumbrado a comer lo mejor, era todo un reto, y Harry llevaba tiempo sin cocinar tan seguido. Un momento, no importaba lo que opinara ese hurón, si no quería comer, que se fuera a cualquier otro sitio de Londres, a uno de esos restaurantes de alto standing en los que te cobran hasta por mirar el mobiliario.

—Oye, Potter, el otro día recibiste flores —dijo Draco—, ¿son de tu admirador americano?

A Harry se le antojó imprudente aquel comentario, y más viniendo de Draco, así que zanjó el tema.

—Creí que no te gustaba hablar en la comida.

—Sólo quería ser agradable—apoyó Draco, y entonces Harry no pudo dejar de mirarlo: el rubio no ponía los codos en la mesa, y elevaba la cuchara de forma absolutamente perpendicular a su plato, sin dejar caer ni una sola gota que pudiera manchar su camisa o corbata. Era delirante tanta delicadeza y perfección. Sin embargo, lo de la sopa no fue nada comparado al segundo plato: las chuletas las comía con tenedor, salvo cuando ya había que rebañar; entonces, el rubio cogía el trozo de carne con la mano y lo introducía en su boca, mojándose el labio en el proceso. Después hizo lo mismo con uno de los dedos. Draco volvió a mostrar la sonrisa petulante mientras saboreaba su propio dedo. El pantalón de Harry empezó a sentirse estrecho. "Jodido Malfoy, ¿qué hace?", pero Draco no decía nada y seguía mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Harry tragó saliva. Jamás pensó que pudiera uno seducir a alguien mientras comía hasta que conoció a Blaise. ¿Qué tenían los Slytherin con excitar a uno mientras comía? Algo que no entendería nunca... Harry se miró el dedo. Escocía un poco pero había dejado de sangrar. Era curioso que Malfoy le curase las heridas, cuando él un año antes había estado a punto de dejarlo marcado para siempre.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Draco miró por la ventana; hacía sol, no llovía. Era un día perfecto para volar en escoba y a él le encantaría salir a volar. Miró a su alrededor: en la mesilla junto a su cama había guardado unas fotos que le había dado Blaise: unas fotos en las que estaba él con sus amigos en Brighton. Las fotos muggles eran muy curiosas: plasmaban una sola imagen, unas caras y cuerpos congelados; no eran como las mágicas. Nadie huía de la foto ni se movía, seguían paralizados. Era algo bastante chocante, pero Draco había empezado a admirar esas fotos porque plasmaban una ráfaga, un momento, un solo segundo. Naturalmente, Blaise no le había dado las fotos en las que salía con Potter, por lo que éste tuvo que buscarlas en su habitación y duplicarlas para tener una copia. Draco no se cansaba de mirarse a sí mismo: incluso en las fotos muggles era extraordinariamente guapo. Fue al baño, se duchó, se peinó, se miró al espejo y salió con un jersey en la mano. Subió al cuarto de Harry y al verlo abierto se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, con cuidado. Los goznes podrían arañarle la piel, básicamente, por lo antiguos que eran. Las puertas no se caían de milagro, malditos Black.<p>

Harry, que recogía, se volvió para encontrarse a un Malfoy descamisado apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con el pelo totalmente seco y un jersey en sus manos.

—Potter, buenos días.

Harry dejó caer lo que llevaba en las manos y se agachó para recogerlo.

—Eh... hola.

—Oye, Potter.

—¿Qué quieres? —el moreno llevaba ya en los brazos lo que se había caído, pero Draco no dijo nada, se quedó pensativo. Harry observó por el rabillo del ojo al rubio, quien parecía querer ser observado.

"Lo hace adrede".

—Oye, Malfoy, si vas a quedarte ahí al menos ponte algo. Cogerás frío…

—Es más probable que tú cojas calor —se burló el Slytherin, y Harry giró los ojos. ¿Por qué se gustaba tanto?

Draco lo vio mover la cabeza a uno y otro lado y dejó de fardar sobre su imagen. No quería echar a perder su plan.

—Verás, hace mucho que no me llevas contigo a volar...

Harry paró de recoger y se enderezó.

—Oh. ¿En serio quieres volar en escoba?

—Me apetece, sí. ¿Puede ser ahora?

—¿Ahora? —Harry miró al chico; parecía hablar en serio. Qué caprichoso, cuando quería algo lo quería en el momento.

—Si no puede ser ahora, dímelo el día de antes... para cancelar mis planes, ya sabes —dijo Draco, sugerente, y se puso el jersey. Los mechones cayeron grácilmente sobre la frente, se volvió y caminó con la cabeza muy alta, alejándose del cuarto del moreno. Después del almuerzo, que compartieron solos porque Tonks llevaba varios días donde su madre y Hermione seguía donde Bill y Fleur, Harry encontró al rubio tocando una pieza de Chopin y alzó la Saeta de Fuego. Draco se levantó, sonriendo, y lo siguió. Al desaparecerse en las zonas próximas a King's Cross, Draco se aseguró de agarrarse a Harry más de lo habitual. Si le hubieran dicho hace tiempo si se desaparecería con Potter, se hubiera resistido a ello. Ahora, desaparecerse con él era hasta familiar.

—Malfoy, ya puedes soltarme —dijo el moreno, y el otro le obsequió con una sonrisa.

"Malfoy está raro. A lo mejor planea tirarme de la escoba, mejor si me agarro bien". Harry observó al chico que caminaba delante de él: su pelo al viento, sus altas piernas bien torneadas bajo unos vaqueros (era la primera vez que lo veía con vaqueros), aquellos que se compró cuando fueron juntos, y demonios, le marcaban demasiado. Harry se ruborizó, intentando mirar a otro lado. Llevaba una chaqueta en la mano porque hacía demasiado calor para ponérsela. Él mismo iba con poca ropa, también, aunque Malfoy era bastante más friolero.

Harry y Draco se internaron en la espesura del bosque. Apenas hablaban, sin embargo Draco rozaba de vez en cuando al moreno con su brazo, adrede. No llovía, no hacía frío, había intervalos nubosos en el cielo y de vez en cuando el sol asomaba. Harry agarró la Saeta de Fuego y la colocó entre sus piernas. Pronto notó unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo: Malfoy se abrazaba a él pero… no era como siempre. Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago y trató de contenerse. Las manos de Malfoy le cubrían las costillas y le daban calor, nada que ver con el agarre de otras veces. Después, no sólo notó sus manos, sino también todo su cuerpo presionarse contra él. El moreno tragó saliva: Malfoy no se estaba agarrando, Malfoy no quería volar en escoba, Malfoy era demasiado evidente: quería algo de él.

—Eh, Potter, ¿te ha dado algo? —su voz arrastrada, demasiado cerca de su oído lo hicieron volver a la realidad, hechizó la escoba para que ambos estuvieran cómodos y pateó el suelo para elevarse en el aire. Oyó a Draco rasgar el aire con su voz en un grito de triunfo, como si realmente estuviera disfrutando aquello, como si en lugar de disfrutar de volar en escoba estuviera disfrutando de montar con él. Pronto, muy pronto, Harry se olvidó de su rivalidad; se olvidó de ser odiado por el rubio Slytherin caliente que compartía su casa y sonrió y se giró para ver a un sonriente Malfoy cuyo cabello estaba siendo azotado por el aire.

—Eh, Potter —gritó el rubio para hacerse oír—, vas muy despacio.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa punzante y aceleró. Los brazos de Draco se cerraron más en torno a él y de repente, Harry sentía que quería los brazos de Draco ahí más tiempo. Los días pasados en la playa habían atenuado sus ganas de estar con Blaise y habían aumentado la curiosidad por el rubio.

Volvió a acelerar. Draco volvió a estrechar su agarre. La insólita velocidad los hizo apretujarse aún más y fue cuando Harry notó algo que no debía estar ahí: un trozo de anatomía, demasiado duro, contra su trasero. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle. No podía ser. ¿Draco tenía una especie de excitación al volar en escoba o tenía una especie de excitación al subirse con él? No había ocurrido antes… ¿había hecho algo él para ser objeto del deseo de Draco? Porque eso no podía ser una treta: si se excitaba en ese momento había posibilidades de que él le gustara. Él, Harry Potter, con todas sus torpezas y miedos, con todas sus inseguridades. El corazón del moreno batió como nunca, y se preguntó qué haría si al bajar de la escoba, el rubio le propusiera algo. Dio una vuelta y, sintiéndose sublime, supo que haría cualquier cosa que el rubio le pidiera, si todo aquello no era un simple juego de su mente. Una de las primeras veces en las que fueron a volar, Harry vio al Slytherin tan desinhibido, tan diferente… sintió algo tan fuerte por él que no pudo controlarse y lo besó. Se sabía no correspondido desde entonces y quizá fuera una locura intentar aquello, pero jamás se arrepintió.

Cuando Draco llegó a Grimmauld le había parecido un bastardo insolente, pero poco a poco había sentido que le gustaba estar con él; aunque discutieran, aunque se insultaran; le hacía sentir vivo. Dio varias vueltas, ahora el rubio había apoyado la cabeza en su espalda también y la líbido de Harry explotó. Se inclinó hacia delante y puso la escoba a toda velocidad, como jamás había volado nunca, como cuando el dragón de fuego volaba tras él y debía esquivarlo. Sólo un dragón volaba tras él y no era precisamente un espécimen del que Harry quisiera escapar. Aborrecía al Draco de la escuela, pero poco después, cuando lo salvó de la Sala de los Menesteres, sintió curiosidad por conocerlo. ¿Quién era ese chico que había sido empujado a matar, a pasarse al otro lado? Cuando La Orden del Fénix comentó que deberían prestar ayuda a los magos descarriados para no ser atrapados, Harry pensó en Draco. Poco después, McGonagall les haría llegar un sobre firmado y lacrado por Albus Dumbledore, sobre que contenía solicitud de protección para dos magos. Y así, se propagó entre la Orden la lista de Dumbledore, lista que sólo tenía dos nombres: el del rubio narcisista y el del seco profesor de pociones. Harry nunca entendió por qué Dumbledore seguía insistiendo con proteger a Snape, hasta llegó a pensar que sentía algo de afecto por el cabeza de la casa Slytherin.

Dejando a un lado a Snape y sus supuestas lealtades, todo lo que Draco tenía de arrogante lo tenía de sexy y Harry lo odiaba por ello, porque jamás podría fijarse en alguien así, porque era demasiado bueno para él, sin olvidar el odio mutuo del uno hacia el otro, imposible de disolver, aunque Blaise le dijera en varias ocasiones lo obsesionado que parecía Harry por Draco y Draco por Harry. El moreno se había reído mucho, sin darle importancia. Sólo alguien como Blaise podía ver cosas donde no las había. Harry abrió la boca, y una bocanada de aire pareció deshacer todos los nudos de su cuerpo, todos los bloqueos. Aún sentía el cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo, siguió volando un poco más hasta que notó las manos doloridas, entonces comenzó a bajar entre árboles, hasta alcanzar la tierra. No obstante, el primero en tocar tierra fue el rubio, y por algún motivo se precipitó al suelo.

Harry se volvió para ayudarlo, pero sus propias piernas no le respondieron: ambos cayeron uno sobre otro, la Saeta de Fuego en el suelo, a pocos centímetros de ellos. Harry trató de componerse, pero sus piernas temblaban, y entonces entendió lo que había pasado: tanta velocidad y tanta adrenalina les había dejado las piernas sin fuerzas. Draco, sobre el césped, con los codos apoyados en el suelo y una pierna doblada y la otra estirada, había dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole a Harry la visión del cuello más exquisito de su rival, expuesto ante él. Harry elevó un brazo para ir hacia él, pero sólo pudo tirar de su jersey antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre el estómago del chico.

Draco sintió la luz del sol a través de sus párpados y los abrió: se había quedado dormido boca arriba después del magnífico vuelo de esa mañana. Sólo oía pájaros cantar y veía pinos alrededor: una cabeza estaba apoyada en su estómago, la cabeza de Harry Potter, que también se había quedado traspuesto, sobre él, tumbado de lado. Draco deseó pasar sus finos dedos por el desordenado cabello negro, y lo hizo sin pensar. Y fue tan natural, como si el cabello de Harry sólo pudiera ser tocado por Draco. Con aquel toque, el moreno abrió los ojos, unos redondos orbes verdes a través de unos torcidos anteojos. Harry le sonrió y trató de levantarse. Sus brazos habían dejado de temblar y sus manos estaban frías. Harry se masajeó las rodillas, y también sus tobillos: se había quedado helado. Miró su dedo vendado. Un momento, si él tenía frío… miró hacia atrás, para ver a su rival cubriéndose el cuerpo con los brazos, temblando.

Una nube los tapó, ahuyentando el sol que hace unos minutos bañaba ambos cuerpos. Harry se levantó colocándose detrás del chico, se puso de rodillas y siguió su instinto: eran momentos en los que Potter no pensaba si el otro le pegaría o le empujaría, así era su naturaleza, la impulsividad, alargando los brazos para cubrir al otro chico. Para su sorpresa, Draco se relajó en su abrazo, inclinándose incluso hacia atrás. Harry sintió el cabello del chico acariciarle la cara y cerró los ojos. Como seguía de rodillas, se puso en una posición más cómoda, alargando las piernas a uno y otro lado de Draco, quien se sintió aún más arropado. Los dos chicos permanecieron así, sin hablarse, hasta que Draco estuvo tan caliente, todo su frío se había disipado gracias a Harry Potter, que estaba detrás de él abrazándolo como hace mucho tiempo que nadie hacía.

—El volcán Harry Potter…

El moreno se sintió algo violento al estar tan cerca de su rival, quien se había girado hacia él, pero no deshizo su agarre. Malfoy lo contemplaba con rostro burlón.

—El volcán Harry Potter te ha prestado su calor y ahora está frío —y elevó las manos para frotárselas.

—¿Es eso una invitación? —dijo Draco volviéndose para encontrar su oreja demasiado cerca. Podría alargar la lengua y lo tocaría.

De repente, Harry se tornó serio y cabizbajo. Una ráfaga de decepción se proyectó sobre su cara, y haciendo gala de su valentía Gryffindor, alzó de nuevo la cara y proclamó:

—Me gusta más cuando no hablamos.

Draco sonrió, y pestañeó muy despacio: sí, era una clara invitación. Y Draco nunca perdía las oportunidades presentadas: alargó el brazo y cogió una de las manos de Potter entre las suyas: estaban callosas, y frías. No podía ver a Harry, pues seguía tras él, pero siguió con su tarea: empezó a masajear uno por uno los dedos del moreno, aún doloridos por haberse agarrado con fuerza al mango de la escoba, arrancando jadeos casuales del chico. Draco se regodeó en las sensaciones producidas por su experto masaje y la ronca voz de Potter en su oído y de vez en cuando giraba la cabeza para conectar la mirada con Harry, quien, nervioso, tragaba saliva, probablemente, intentando controlarse. Draco soltó su mano y cogió la otra, y repitió exactamente el mismo proceso, hasta volver loco al Gryffindor. "Sin tocar ningún punto clave", se dijo el rubio, totalmente inflado por su ego.

Harry, que jamás había recibido una atención como aquélla —Blaise solía ser bastante directo—, se removió, nervioso, separándose por fin del rubio. Las manos de Draco eran tan finas y firmes que lo volvían loco. Y se dijo que era curioso, porque había fantaseado mucho con esa parte de su cuerpo. Y cierta parte del suyo despertó de golpe. Adoptó una posición frente al rubio, quien de repente notó bombearle la sangre demasiado rápido.

—Mira lo que hemos hecho… —dijo Draco, dirigiendo la vista a un bulto prominente entre las piernas del chico. Harry agarró ambas muñecas de Draco, inmovilizándolo.

—Yo te tocaré ahora —indicó, en un arrebato de devolver el favor prestado.

—Ni hablar, Potter, si me tocas con esas manos levantarás mi suave piel y será…

—No hables —dijo Harry tapándole la boca, ahora de rodillas frente a él, pero obedeció de algún modo, porque en lugar de masajearlo, dirigió su cara hacia el cuello expuesto del chico. No le tocó con las manos, no le puso una mano encima, simplemente dirigió pequeños pellizcos con sus labios, usando a veces los dientes y otras veces la lengua. Draco jadeó, sorprendido: este no era su plan. Y miró su entrepierna y entonces el jodido Gryffindor lo estaba calentando demasiado: él, que pensaba ser tan experto masajeándole con sus manos, acababa de perder un asalto ante el jodido Niño de Oro.

Harry había querido sorprender al Slytherin pero de algún modo él no podía parar: el cuello de Malfoy era irresistible, pero muy cerca de allí también estaban su pelo, y sus labios finos, y quería besarlo, pero quizá a Malfoy no le hiciera gracia, aunque por su reacción lo notaba completamente rendido a él, tal vez si le preguntara, si le dijera…

—Eh, Potter.

Harry se removió, nervioso, alzando el rostro hacia Draco, quien lo miraba con ojos llenos de deseo y su voz era ronca. A Harry le quitaron las gafas con mucho cuidado para envolverlas en el bolsillo de Draco y pronto sintió aquellos ojos grises acercarse más y más, hasta quedar cerrados, hasta sentir en su lugar los labios helados del Slytherin recorriendo su boca de una forma que Harry quiso gritar. Draco se aseguró de darle un beso "Malfoy marca registrada", de esos por los que algunas chicas mataban en Hogwarts, aquellos besos irresistibles que decía Blaise, comprobando enseguida que había tenido éxito también con el moreno, quien ahora enterraba las manos callosas entre su cabello, masajeándolo con suavidad y dulzura. La urgencia de uno se duplicó con la urgencia del otro y Draco indicó:

—Desnúdame, Potter.

Por muy calientes que estuvieran ambos, Harry sabía que no era un lugar apropiado, y de repente recordó que Grimmauld estaba vacía. Murmuró "accio Saeta de Fuego", abrazó a Malfoy sin romper el beso y poco después ambos cayeron sobre una superficie suave y mullida. Draco miró a uno y otro lado y reconoció el lugar lleno de flores: estaban en la habitación de Harry, en la cuarta planta.

—¿Cómo te has apar…

—Sin hablar, Malfoy —ordenó Harry, y volvió a succionar los labios del rubio, que mandaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas a diversas partes de su cuerpo.

La Saeta de Fuego cayó ruidosamente junto a la cama de Harry, mientras el rubio se desprendía de su chaqueta y luego trataba de quitar a Harry la suya. Harry jadeó, deslizó sus manos por debajo del jersey de Malfoy, sobre él, y gimió al encontrar aquella piel suave, al sentir sus fibras bajo las manos, y pensó que se moriría si lo viera desnudo. Por su cabeza pasaron toda serie de pensamientos irracionales, pero también uno racional. Paró sus maniobras y agarró sus brazos.

—Pansy.

—¿Qué?

—Estás con ella, ¿no? —preguntó Harry, temblando.

—Dijiste sin hablar —se quejó el chico, y atacó su mandíbula.

—No, Draco, dímelo.

El rubio sonrió al oír su nombre.

—Me gustaría mucho oírlo.

—¿El qué?

—Mi nombre. Otra vez.

—¿Estás con Pansy, Draco?

El moreno lo estaba desesperando. Se encaró con él y observó sus labios hinchados.

—NO.

—¿No? —Harry pareció relajarse. Sus manos volvieron bajo el jersey del rubio, quien aún yacía sobre él—. Qué bien.

—Mmmm... Harry.

El moreno paseó sus manos por el estómago del chico y cuando llegó a sus pezones los notó duros. Draco jadeó y Harry elevó la prenda por encima de él, arrojándola a un lado. El pecho de Draco, ausente de vello parecía de porcelana, cincelado, tan perfecto y sus pezones ligeramente oscuros... Harry también se fijó en su brazo izquierdo, completamente vendado del codo a la muñeca: el brazo que debía llevar la marca. Pero, por discreción, no hizo comentario alguno, cosa que el rubio agradeció internamente.

—Me... me gustas —dijo Harry totalmente obnubilado al ver al rubio sobre él, sólo en vaqueros.

—¿Te gusto? —repitió Draco bajando la cadera, haciendo que ambas erecciones se tocaran—. Me alegro porque así será más placentero.

Harry tiró de su chaqueta, y luego de la sudadera, exhibiendo su fibroso pecho con escaso vello oscuro, y giró a Draco sobre sí mismo para quedar sobre él. El pelo platino del chico cubrió su almohada, y lo miró, extasiado. Y el rubio se sintió más caliente al sentir esa mirada de deseo sobre él. Pronto, Harry rozó el pecho del otro chico, adrede, para después pasear su lengua por los oscuros pezones de Draco, puntiagudos ante el toque. Volvió de nuevo a atacar su cuello, mientras Draco jadeaba y a su vez acariciaba los brazos del chico. Harry se apartó de su piel nívea y blanquecina para robarle un beso, momento que aprovechó Draco para deslizar la mano entre su entrepierna y frotar. Harry jadeó y aquello hizo sonreír a Draco: le haría gritar. Draco paseó su lengua entre los labios del chico mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el cabello indisciplinado. Harry rompió el beso y mientras lo miraba, desabrochó los botones del pantalón.

—Es una pena quitártelo, porque me gustas mucho con él —sonrió Harry.

—Te gustaré más sin él, créeme.

—Vaya ego, Malfoy.

Entre sonrisas, Harry se quitó los pantalones y liberó a Draco de los suyos también, quien al fin sintió alivio sin esa pesada prenda, y se expuso ante él en su maravillosa ropa interior de seda que Harry empezó a manipular.

—También me gusta esto… —dijo, tirando de la tela, apartándola.

—Si rompes pagas, Potter.

—¿Quién romperá a quien, Malfoy? —dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos, socarrón, y se posicionó entre sus piernas, elevando sus rodillas, y desde allí masajeó sus testículos suavemente, mientras Draco cerraba los ojos jadeando entrecortadamente. Cuando Harry lo creyó necesario, pasó a acariciar su miembro, ya cubierto por el líquido coronando su cima y se agachó para soplarle varias veces en lo que al rubio le parecía una tortura demente.

—Oye, Potter… no pares…

Harry no pensaba hacer tal cosa, ahora que tenía delante el miembro de Draco, erecto y reclamando atención. Posicionó su boca sobre él e hizo succión. La mano de Draco sobre el pelo de Harry se convirtió en un puño, y sus jadeos se descontrolaron. Draco jamás se había excitado de ese modo con una chica, y entonces entendió por qué. La zorra de Pansy tenía razón y a él le gustaba Harry Potter. Apartó cualquier pensamiento que le impidiera disfrutar aquel momento. Demonios, si Draco hubiera sabido que Harry hacía estas cosas, habría puesto a buen recaudo su boca en alguna de las mazmorras en vez de perder el tiempo insultándose. Y era aún más excitante ver la cara de Potter como una colegiala en celo, totalmente ruborizada pero dando lo mejor de sí. La garganta del moreno no parecía tener fin, porque lo tomó entero, e incluso presionó sus caderas hacia él para dar mayor profundidad a las caricias con la lengua.

Draco golpeó su cabeza con el colchón, en un vano intento de querer alargar aquel momento para siempre… Draco jadeaba y pronunció el nombre de su némesis cuando estuvo cerca del final.

—Potter, apártate, voy a…

Harry obedeció de inmediato, pero siguió tocando al chico, que se derramó en sus manos. Draco sonrió e hizo un hechizo de limpieza. Draco tenía el pelo cubriendo su rostro, y trataba de recuperarse. Harry miró al rubio aún con lujuria, mientras su entrepierna se hacía más estrecha. El chico se levantó y cerró la puerta, para evitar ataques cardiacos si alguno de sus amigos entraba a Grimmauld y se paseaba por su planta.

—¿Adónde… adónde vas, Potter? No he terminado contigo —dijo una débil voz desde la cama.

Harry se acercó, inseguro de qué venía después. La excitación fluía por su cuerpo, mientras seguía observando al chico, tumbado en la cama, con el miembro ya fláccido y su cuerpo de nívea piel esperándolo. Era una imagen hermosa, una imagen que uno querría tener grabada en su retina. Era una pena que las dos dioptrías y media de Harry no dejaran contemplarlo de forma definida. Cuando el moreno se arrimó a su compañero, Draco le cubrió de besos el cuello y la clavícula y masajeó sus pezones con expertos dedos. Después, desnudó a Harry tan lentamente hasta que éste le rogó que siguiera. Cuando Harry estuvo desnudo por completo ante él, Draco conjuró una de las flores que llenaban su habitación, y comenzó a acariciar su erecto miembro con los suaves pétalos, mientras lo sujetaba por la base. Después, pasó a la zona del escroto, alternando estas caricias con suaves masajes estirando el prepucio. Draco pensó que era irónico que estuviera usando una de sus flores. Si Harry supiera... pero le convenía aún guardar el secreto de su admirador. Harry, completamente excitado, empezó a usar el nombre de Draco como una letanía, hasta que el rubio incrementó la fuerza de las caricias, ya sólo con sus manos y poco después el chico se derramó también sobre él. Harry se incorporó para agradecer el intercambio a Draco con un beso lento y lleno de ternura. Aquello fue el broche a su primer contacto.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

Hale! Reviews, que hemos esperado largo tiempo para esto. ^_^

Vuestros reviews son mi alimento, chicas/os.


	28. Un atisbo de Malfoy Manor

_**Atención:** Utilizo este universo mágico tomándolo prestado. Todos los honores para J.K. Rowling. _

_**Notas****del****fic:**Relaciones chico-chico. Si no te gusta, no leas. _

_**Notas****de****la****autora:** Primero, agradecer estos maravillosos 34 comentarios y también a quienes habéis puesto en favoritos este fic. Como he recibido algunos de lectores anónimos, en las notas finales os respondo. Dedico este episodio a caseydx porque ha acompañado durante todo este tiempo a la historia dejando comentarios puntuales y espero que lo haga hasta el final._

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien la ha incendiado. Los aurores lo encuentran y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita y tras varios meses, Draco logra recuperar su poder. Los aurores lo mandan a una cabaña en el campo con la excusa de efectuar una peligrosa misión para rescatar a Severus Snape, de la que Harry sale malherido. Draco salva la vida del Chico que vivió con sus conocimientos en pociones, pero al regresar a Grimmauld hay otro problema: ahora los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkaban. Los magos se esconden en mundo muggle, donde Draco se encuentra con su antiguo amigo y camarada Blaise, quien parece comenzar una relación con Harry. Mientras los chicos parecen desarrollar emociones los unos por los otros, aparentemente los mortífagos han perpetrado otro ataque, siendo esta vez Hermione Granger quien sufre las consecuencias. La joven sigue con vida gracias a la ayuda de Draco y la elfina. Harry y Draco, tras pasar unos días en Brighton con otros slytherins, se han dado cuenta de que ya no pueden fingir; todo lo vivido ha caído por su propio peso, y han de asimilar lo inevitable: su atracción, su química, sus deseos... ¿tendrán fecha de caducidad?_

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

* * *

><p><em>PARTE IV: EL LONDRES MUGGLE.<em>

CAPÍTULO 28: UN ATISBO DE MALFOY MANOR.

Draco se despertó a medianoche. Inquieto, recordó el momento sexo con Potter y se revolvió nervioso, en las sábanas. Después de su intensa sesión, el rubio estaba seguro de que el moreno repetiría. No habían establecido volver a verse, ni nada por el estilo, pero el rubio había visto indecisión en los ojos de Harry y eso le preocupaba; eso, unido a su propia urgencia de volver a repetir, algo que no se había molestado en incluir en su plan. Draco jamás pensó que el sexo con un chico fuese tan placentero; ahora le cabía la duda de si con otros podía ser así, y entendió por qué Blaise probaba con varias personas. "Así me aseguro de elegir al mejor", había dicho, pero en el fondo, Draco dudó de que hubiera otra persona, otro chico, que le sorprendiera como Potter había hecho. ¿Por qué había sido tan intenso? Era como si toda su lujuria y sus ganas hubieran estallado y la rivalidad se hubiera esfumado. Y eso de desaparecerse mientras estaban tocándose... ¿no había riesgo de escindirse? Ese Potter... Se preguntó si Harry gozaba tanto con él como con Blaise, pero retiró de nuevo sus pensamientos de inseguridad para poder seguir siendo un buen Slytherin.

Al día siguiente, Draco desayunó solo en Grimmauld: Harry le había dejado una nota diciendo que vendría Dikki a cocinar para él. Después, el rubio se marchó para regresar junto a Tonks y Remus Lupin a la hora del almuerzo. Granger y Potter se habían quedado en el Ministerio, trabajando hasta tarde. Draco aprovechó para ordenar su armario y sus libros. Mientras tanto, no pudo quitarse de la mente al moreno. Lo veía en todas partes de la oscura casa, cocinando, frente al piano, en el salón, junto al tapiz de los Black, en su cuarto o en cualquier sitio sonriendo para él. ¿Quizá no le daba importancia a lo acontecido ayer? Aunque Draco tampoco tenía por qué dársela, había surgido y ya está. De hecho, había tardado en surgir después de los días pasados en la playa.

En la cena también hubo tregua, porque el mismo Draco compartió la mesa con Tonks y Lupin. Con pocas palabras, apenas se dejó ver por las zonas comunes, enseguida subió a su cuarto y se durmió.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Harry entró por la puerta con compañía: Granger y comadreja Weasley, preparados para engullir bien. El moreno miró a uno y otro lado pero sólo divisó a la elfina cocinando para ellos una deliciosa pasta al pesto. Harry subió a la primera planta y echó un ojo al calendario: no había cruz verde ni roja para el día de hoy. Aquello tranquilizó a Harry, pero a la vez lo puso sobre aviso: ¿dónde se iba Draco todas las mañanas? Su cuarto parecía vacío. Poco después, el rubio apareció por la puerta de la calle, ataviado con una túnica negra de mago y algo despeinado. Ambos chicos se encontraron en las escaleras. Sus miradas reflejaron mucho más que preocupación y alivio, y sin embargo no fueron sinceros.<p>

—Buenos días, Draco.

—Potter —correspondió éste alzando levemente la cabeza.

El rubio decidió seguir subiendo las escaleras, hasta sentir un tirón en su brazo derecho.

—Ejem, Draco. No voy a preguntarte dónde has estado, porque quizá no quieras decírmelo, pero... tenemos que protegerte y ahora mismo no sé si has estado a salvo. Esta mañana, quiero decir. Bueno, todas las mañanas.

La confusión del moreno pareció hacer gracia a Malfoy, que respondió, con una sonrisa cáustica:

—No puedo decírtelo pero no sufras. No estoy en peligro.

—Um. Vale.

El moreno bajó a almorzar con sus dos amigos, quienes lo rodearon en la mesa. Draco bajó poco después cuando los chicos iban por el postre. El rubio dijo "hola" y se sentó cerca de Granger. Ron lo miró, suspicaz, pero no pronunció palabra. El chico tampoco dijo nada, y fue una comida bastante pacífica. Ron se abstuvo de echarle los perros a Malfoy porque recordaba el incidente "salvé a Hermione y tú no", así que se mantuvo al margen. Draco no miró a Harry en toda la comida, y Harry no miró tampoco al rubio; era evidente su desconcierto. Ron no paraba de hablar de partidos de quidditch mientras los demás terminaban sus platos. Cuando acabaron, Hermione se acercó a Draco y éste preguntó:

—¿Cuándo vuelves a esta humilde morada?

—¿Me echas de menos? —sonrió la chica—. Dentro de unos días. Voy a ir luego a San Mungo a ver a un amigo y me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme.

—Muy bien.

Draco no tenía otros planes, y qué mejor que acercarse a ver a su madre e informarle de los últimos acontecimientos.

—Ejem, Harry viene con nosotros y Ron también quiere acompañarnos.

Draco hinchó las ventanillas de la nariz, pero enseguida se compuso.

—He dicho que iré, Granger.

La chica esbozó una enorme sonrisa y preguntó por su magia. En el camino, porque los chicos llegaron allí en autobús, a petición de Hermione, Harry y Ron se sentaron juntos y rieron mucho. Mientras, Draco y Hermione conversaban sobre libros o nuevos hechizos. Al llegar a Purge&Dowse, Draco y Harry se deslizaron bajo la capa para prevenir que alguien los viera desde fuera. Anduvieron hacia la falsa entrada y una vez dentro, se inscribieron en el libro de visitas.

Draco se despidió de los otros y se dirigió hacia la cuarta planta, notando entonces una presencia a su lado.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

Draco se encogió de hombros, y ambos chicos caminaron en silencio hacia el cuarto de Narcissa. Al llegar, el rubio se volvió:

—Ve a saludar a Longbottom, si quieres puedes esperarme aquí cuando termine.

Harry se removió, inseguro, dijo:

—Me gustaría... entrar contigo, Malfoy. Quisiera ver a tu madre.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acaso se creía el niño dorado que sólo porque hubieran compartido una tarde de sexo, tenía permiso para entrar en su vida?

—Ni hablar, Potter. Esperarás fuera.

Y dejó al chico en la entrada, allí plantado. En lugar de ir a buscar a su amigo, contempló a Draco a través del cristal, observando sus ademanes, su posición. No podía verle la cara, y Narcissa estaba tumbada llena de artilugios mágicos para comprobar su temperatura y otras constantes. Harry recordó a su propia madre, mirándola y sintió pena y también alegría porque Draco aún pudiera tener un sitio para ir a verla. Su vida y la de los Malfoy parecían estar unidas por algún vínculo extraño, pues aquella mujer ausente lo había salvado en el Bosque Prohibido al declarar a Voldemort su muerte. Ahora, Narcissa, se encontraba sobre una cama y Harry no podía hacer nada para despertarla del coma. Tampoco sabía cómo comportarse al estar frente a ella, Narcissa Malfoy lo sacaría a patadas si se despertara. La llegada de Ron le hizo volver a la realidad.

—Harry, amigo, ¿qué haces aquí? He ido a ver a Neville y me pregunta por ti.

—Um, ah, Ron, yo estaba... La señora Malfoy todavía no ha despertado, ni ha dado muestras de mejoría.

Ron miró a uno y otro lado.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa esta señora, Harry? —dijo el pelirrojo enfatizando la última palabra.

—Tú no lo sabes pero… me salvó la vida en el Bosque Prohibido —Ron elevó las cejas, sorprendido—. Creí que teníamos el mejor equipo de medimagos.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos.

—Bueno, sí, pero las maldiciones oscuras no son cualquier cosa, supongo. Mira los padres de Neville. Yo no entro a verlos, me dan grima. Alguien que no pueda reconocer a su propio hijo...

—Voy a preguntar cómo se encuentra —dijo Harry, y buscó a la jefa de planta. Ron lo siguió, apesadumbrado, sin entender qué le había dado de repente a su amigo. Harry preguntó por el estado de la señora Malfoy y quiso saber por qué aún no había mejoría. La mujer no supo responder de otro modo sino el técnico, y Harry se encontró sin entender nada de nada. Frustrado, volvió a la cristalera, donde Draco seguía, ahora sentado, hablando con ella, cogiéndola de la mano.

—Voy a ver a Hermione, tío, te espero abajo.

Harry asintió y Draco volvió la vista para ver a su némesis ahí plantado, sonriendo levemente, con las manos plantadas en el cristal. Él le correspondió la sonrisa, algo sorprendido, terminó de hablar con su madre, y salió.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Harry con toda la sinceridad de que fue capaz.

—Venga ya, Potter. En todos estos meses no has venido a ver a mi madre, y sólo porque tengamos una sesión de sexo, ¿de repente te importa?

Harry se sintió dolido.

—De la misma forma que me importas tú, aunque sólo hayamos compartido una sesión de sexo.

El moreno se volvió y bajó a la planta baja, sin preocuparse ya por el rubio. ¿Por qué siempre decía cosas hirientes? Entonces apareció Ron, corriendo, y muy acelerado.

—Harry, tenemos que irnos. Abajo junto al control hay varios magos desconocidos preguntando por ti. Creo que son mortífagos.

—¡Draco! —dijo Harry y echó a correr, pero su amigo pelirrojo le paró.

—No. Hermione ha subido a por él, tú vendrás conmigo.

—Pero Ron...

—¡Idiota! ¿Cómo sabes que vienen a por Malfoy? ¿Y si vienen a por ti? He oído tu nombre, claro que la encargada no les ha dicho nada. No puede hacerlo, tienen prohibido decir quién está en el edificio y si montan bronca, los aurores los arrestarán. Pero otros visitantes que te han visto sí podrían delatarte si son preguntados.

Harry se encogió de hombros, pero Ron lo arrastró hasta una puerta, donde había un hueco y sacó una botellita:

—Bébelo.

—¿Multijugos?

Ron asintió. Harry salió por la puerta delantera parándose a mirar en un espejo cercano.

—Genial, ahora soy Percy Weasley.

Los chicos se alejaron de la zona, escondiéndose en una de las naves de la zona industrial.

Harry sintió un vaivén en su estómago al ver llegar a los demás, pero luego pensó que aquel no podía ser Blaise, sino Draco.

Mientras los jóvenes se miraban concienzudamente, Hermione los agarró a todos.

—Vámonos. Harry, a casa.

Y aparecieron dentro de Grimmauld Place de la mano. Ninguno habló hasta pasados unos minutos, cuando la servicial Dikki les dio la bienvenida.

—¿Eran mortífagos con su rostro o estarían ocultos por multijugos? ¿Los viste, Weasley? —decía Draco, con el físico de Blaise, sintiéndose torpe por sus enormes manos.

—No los conocía, creo que usaban la poción.

—Quizá te buscaban, Malfoy. De cualquier modo, no podremos saberlo ya.

—Mi madre está allí y pueden hacerle daño —aunque Draco recordó que cuando ellos se inscribían, la administrativa estaba autorizada a pedirles la varita o una muestra de su sangre si no entregaban lo primero. Seguro que no llegaron a identificarse, por seguridad. Estarían allí en misión relámpago porque también debían tener cuidado con los aurores. Estas medidas drásticas habían sido tomadas por orden del Ministerio después de la guerra, para evitar que cualquier mago o mortífago pudiera hacer daño a cualquiera de los enfermos. Draco ya sólo tenía que enseñar su varita, pero en tiempos de Cabeza de Puerco solía poner un poco de su sangre pura para que lo dejaran entrar, aunque tuviera otro físico, y así le daban acceso.

—Claro que no, Malfoy —constató Ron—. Tienen seguridad, pero si entraran, ¿qué podrían hacer con ella? No puede hablar.

Draco lanzó una mirada asesina al chico, que se disculpó porque había hablado demasiado rápido, sin pensar lo que decía, aunque tuviera razón. Hermione pareció reñirle por lo bajo, mientras los ojos de Draco, ahora marrones, viajaron hacia Harry, susurrando:

—Potter, un Weasley. Yo no me dejaría... es caer muy bajo.

Harry se sonrojó, porque aunque hablaba Draco, su físico era el de Blaise.

Minutos después, los chicos recuperaron para gran alivio de Draco, sus correspondientes físicos. Draco, pensativo y algo receloso, se acercó a Harry y le habló así:

—Por cierto, Potter, ¿Blaise sabe que has guardado pelitos suyos?

Harry, que quiso responder algo sarcástico, se lo pensó mejor, y en su lugar dijo:

—Claro, Draco. Él siempre está dispuesto a ayudar —respuesta que causó un levantamiento de ceja en modo sorpresa.

Tomaron un poco de té y jugaron al ajedrez mágico. Draco participó con ellos, y si bien hubo alguna que otra rencilla, no existió nada que lamentar.

Hermione y Ron durmieron allí ese día, pues al día siguiente era fin de semana. Harry, ya en pijama, bajó al baño y se encontró con Draco, aún vestido con su túnica, sujetando el cepillo de dientes en una mano. Ambos chicos se miraron, hasta que el rubio preguntó:

—¿Te pasa algo, Potter?

Harry quería decirle que había tenido miedo de perderlo; miedo de no volver a ver su rostro tan asquerosamente altivo pero tan endemoniadamente sexy, miedo a no volver a encontrárselo por la mañana en el desayuno... Lo abrazó estrechamente, inhaló una bocanada de aire, se separó y ante la incrédula cara del rubio, lo besó brevemente en los labios.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

* * *

><p>El domingo, Draco se levantó muy tarde porque la noche anterior estuvo hasta tarde leyendo algunos libros de artes oscuras. Remus y Tonks desayunaban crepes con mantequilla y los chicos ya habían acabado y se preparaban para disfrutar de un maravilloso picnic junto a Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley. Hermione recogió un bolso con toda la comida preparada por su elfina, mientras Harry y Ron se dirigían hacia la puerta. En el camino, se encontraron con un Draco que bajaba la escalera. Harry observó sus impecables ropas y su gesto distante. Se despidió de sus amigos en la puerta para acercarse al rubio.<p>

—Buenos días.

Draco lo miró de arriba abajo. Harry iba en chándal viejo, otra vez. Era inútil introducirle sentido común para la moda.

—Buenos días.

El moreno se acercó demasiado, entrando en la zona íntima del chico, que trató de dar un paso atrás sin conseguirlo, al estar la empinada escalera demasiado cerca.

—Malfoy, nos vamos al bosque de picnic. Tienes que venir.

Draco pestañeó, inseguro, y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo así más distancia entre él y el Gryffindor. El beso recibido hace dos noches lo habían confundido.

—¿Por qué de repente este interés?

—¿Otra vez? No voy a discutir contigo —dijo Harry, conciliador—. Ven. Quiero que vengas.

—¡Eh, no he desayunado! —protestó el rubio corriendo con sus zapatos impolutos.

—Llevamos mucha comida.

Draco se dejó arrastrar, nada convencido. Cuando el moreno volvió trayendo al rubio, anunciando que él también venía, Ron lo miró extrañado, pero nadie dijo nada. Poco después, se desaparecían hacia una planicie llena de árboles y totalmente florecida. A Draco le resultaba familiar aquel escenario. Se encontraron con Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood, y ambas lo saludaron cortésmente, pero no entablaron conversación con él. Mientras Draco comía manzanas en su camino hacia Merlín sabe dónde, al menos podía disfrutar de un soleado día que, de otro modo habría pasado en Grimmauld Place, solo.

—Potter, ¿me puedes decir por qué me has traído contigo, las comadrejas y una lunática? —le dijo en cuanto tuvo ocasión.

—Perdona, Malfoy, me he reservado ese derecho de traerte con mis amigos desde que compartí varios días en la playa con tus amigos Slytherins.

—Eso fue idea de Blaise, Potter, y no mía.

Ambos chicos quedaron en silencio. Draco sabía, por el calendario, que Harry no había vuelto a ver a Blaise desde su contacto íntimo, y aquella era señal inequívoca de que el plan de Draco había resultado; aunque el rubio prefería no cantar antes de tiempo. Él tampoco le había confesado a Blaise haber puesto las manos sobre su propiedad, aunque curiosamente, no se sentía culpable. Cuando entraron en un pequeño pueblo lleno de campiñas, Draco abrió los ojos, como si el mundo se hubiera abierto ante él, al comprobar que aquel pueblo no era otro que Avebury, lo que significaba que su mansión, sus terrenos estaban... muy cerca. El grupo disfrutó del paseo y a la hora del almuerzo, se situaron a una distancia prudente del pueblecillo, junto a unos árboles para tomar la sombra, mientras Hermione se encargaba de sacar todas las cosas del bolso, Harry ponía protecciones en torno a ellos para no ser visibles. El rubio se acercó a Harry y le agarró del brazo.

—Potter.

El moreno se volvió, encontrándose con aquellos fríos ojos grises, que varios días antes parecían mercurio líquido pasional.

—Malfoy.

—Potter, tienes que llevarme. Llévame, por favor.

La voz del rubio se quebraba, y parecía tan desesperada que había usado palabras no comunes en su vocabulario habitual.

—Pídeselo a Hermione, al fin y al cabo, sólo compartimos una sesión de sexo —le soltó Harry, y de inmediato se arrepintió de la mordacidad de su comentario ante la cara de incredulidad del rubio.

En lugar de molestarse, Malfoy bajó la cabeza. Sabía que Hermione no le llevaría a su casa, ni tampoco lo haría Ron, ni ninguno de aquellos que estaban allí con él. ¿Qué oportunidad tendría de volverse a aparecer en su tierra natal? Suspiró, nervioso, y dijo:

—Te recompensaré.

Harry se sonrojó.

—No quiero dinero.

Esta vez, Draco se sonrojó aún más que él.

—No te ofrezco dinero.

Harry decidió jugar un rato:

—¿Y qué me ofreces, Malfoy?

—Maldita sea, lo que quieras, Harry Potter. Menos llegar al final. Soy un hombre de principios.

—¿Me estás hablando de sexo?

—Sí —dijo Draco nervioso, jugando con sus dedos.

Harry miró hacia atrás, para ver si estaban siendo vigilados.

—Escucha, Malfoy, se supone que no podemos acercarnos allí, es peligroso.

Draco elevó la vista y sonrió.

—Bueno, Potter, ¿y desde cuándo te preocupa seguir las reglas?

* * *

><p>El moreno se encontró con que no podía negarle nada a esa sonrisa y a ese chico, que hasta hacía bien poco, era bastante desagradable con él.<p>

—Luna, tienes que hacerme un favor.

La joven Ravenclaw alzó los ojos soñadores para encontrarse con su amigo Harry, con su pelo revuelto y una mirada de determinación. Habían acabado de comer y estaban tumbados sobre la hierba, tomando el sol. Luna recogía los utensilios y Harry la ayudaba. Más allá, Ginny y Hermione reían leyendo alguna especie de revista mágica y Ron estaba tumbado a la sombra, dormitando. Un poco más allá, un rubio de pelo platino observaba los campos de trigo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?

—Quiero ausentarme una hora aproximadamente. Pero necesitaré que los distraigas.

Luna lo miró, pero no lo cuestionó.

—¿Y cómo hago eso? Se supone que vamos a pasar el día juntos.

—Quiero llevar a Malfoy a un sitio, necesitaré que inventes algo. Hermione puede sospechar.

Los saltones ojos de Luna se mostraron comprensivos, pareciendo entender.

—Harry, ten cuidado. No quiero perderte.

—Lo sé, pero no iré muy lejos —dijo el chico, y abrazó a su pequeña amiga, tan sólo un año menor que él, pero tan lista.

* * *

><p>—Quiero pasear, así que me voy —anunció Draco, malhumorado.<p>

Hermione se percató de que Harry y Draco se alejaban y corrió hacia ellos, pero Luna la paró.

—¿Adónde van, Luna?

—Oh, Malfoy conoce la zona y dice que quiere pasear un poco y aprovechar para tomar algo.

—Yo iré con él —dijo la chica, pero Luna la paró.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Harry quiere vigilarlo.

Hermione la miró, suspicaz.

—Sí, Luna, ése es el problema. Sospecho que ahora Harry tiene algunos secretitos con Malfoy…

—Oh, yo tampoco le creo a él. Sé que Malfoy vive por aquí y que puede haber presionado a Harry para aparecerse allí, pero... —y sacó una pequeña piedra del pantalón chillón que llevaba—, deslicé una piedra gemela en el bolsillo de Harry para no perderlos. Si él se desaparece, la piedra se pondrá de color rojo.

—¿Un chivato? —dijo Hermione asombrada.

—No tengo muchas opciones de probar este tipo de magia, Hermione, déjales solos un rato.

—Pero Luna, pueden correr peligro.

—Lo sé, pero para cuando esto esté rojo, yo lo sabré. Y podremos ir a su encuentro.

—¿Y cómo, si se desaparecen, sabremos adónde han ido?

—Bueno, Hermione, yo creo que eso es evidente. Si hay algún sitio que ellos quieran ver, será la mansión Malfoy. Aunque quizá Draco no quiera volver allí. Tengo mis propias deducciones.

Hermione la miró largo rato, miró hacia donde se habían ido los chicos y después indicó:

—Después tienes que contarme cómo has hechizado todo esto. Ven con nosotras, y cuéntanos cuáles son tus deducciones.

* * *

><p>Harry miró la singular piedra que le había entregado Luna y cuando estuvieron dentro de Avebury miró a uno y otro lado hasta encontrar un poyete de piedra, iluminado por el sol.<p>

—Espero que aquí no le dé la sombra.

—A ver si lo entiendo bien, esa Ravenclaw ha hechizado esa piedrecita para que cuando le dé la sombra se ponga de color rojo, haciéndole creer que la ha hechizado para ver si nos desaparecemos, ¿y crees que así va a burlar a Granger? La subestimas, Potter.

—Bueno, si Luna está en Ravenclaw es por algo.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no le contará nada?

—¿Y para qué iba a delatarme?

—Y yo qué sé —dijo Draco fastidiado—. Me odian.

—Y son mis amigos.

Harry sonrió y pidó al rubio que lo agarrara. Draco lo miró sugerente antes de pasar un brazo por su cintura. Poco después, se aparecieron cerca de los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy, entre enormes árboles y vegetación desmedida. Harry abrió los ojos, asombrado ante hectáreas y hectáreas de bosque, con árboles inmensos. Draco corrió hacia uno de los enormes matorrales que cubrían la zona y se acercó un poco más.

—Hay un escudo —comentó Harry, que notó como si algo lo expulsara cuando su mente estableció el lugar de aparición.

—Claro, Potter, nadie puede aparecerse dentro de la mansión, sólo yo. Y mis padres. Por eso los aurores no pueden entrar, ni los mortífagos tampoco. Pero si pones un pie fuera de ahí, estarás perdido sin protecciones.

Draco calló, al ver la enorme reja delimitando sus terrenos. Dentro, unos espléndidos pavos reales paseaban a sus anchas por el jardín. Se oía el agua de una fuente, y se contemplaba la majestuosidad del edificio de piedra. A Draco se le empañaron los ojos. Si tan solo pudiera poner un pie dentro... aunque fuera para lavarse la cara con el agua de la fuente... pero sabía que alrededor del perímetro podría haber aurores y entrar sería un suicidio. Siguió observando, después de un año, que la mansión seguía allí, esperándolo, y que algún día quizá fuera capaz de volver y llenar todo aquel vacío con su presencia, y quizá la de su madre, y tal vez, y sólo tal vez, la de Severus Snape.

Harry miró al rubio, cuyos ojos mostraban lágrimas a punto de caer. El moreno le cogió la mano, y no fue rechazado. Los terrenos de su némesis eran impresionantes, y, aunque a Harry no le traía buenos recuerdos la casa, en un día como aquel, donde el sol reflejaba sus rayos en la piedra y las mariposas entraban a posarse en las flores, sabía que para Draco todo estaba lleno de recuerdos.

—No hay nadie vigilando —dijo Harry, esperando ver algunos aurores.

—No puedes saberlo. Hay más zonas que no se ven, atrás. Podría haber un ejército de aurores y tú no serías capaz de verlos.

—Es impresionante, Malfoy. Muy bonito. Me alegra que te criaras en un lugar así.

El rubio no supo qué responder. Sabía que Harry vivió en mundo muggle y por tanto, no podía comparar el maravilloso lugar donde Draco vivía, la zona de Wiltshire, llena de campos y de flores, con la pedregosa y céntrica zona de Privet Drive.

Los chicos estuvieron un rato allí, escondidos, para luego cambiarse de posición, mientras Harry vigilaba.

—Vamos, Draco —dijo, tirándole al chico de la camisa—. Tenemos que volver.

Pero el rubio parecía incapaz de moverse. Sus piernas estaban a punto de salir a correr y él no estaba seguro de querer impedírselo. Draco dio varios pasos hacia delante, pero Harry le tiró del brazo.

—Déjame ir, Potter.

—No, dijimos que no, Draco, tienes que aguantarte.

—¡Pero yo quiero volver a casa!

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarte —a Harry se le deshizo el corazón ver los grises ojos del rubio empañados, y lo abrazó—. Volveremos otra vez, Malfoy, pero ahora tenemos que irnos. Hermione y los demás pueden venir a buscarnos, y si lo hacen, ya no confiarán en mí si nos ven juntos...

Cuando Harry se desapareció y a su alrededor volvía a rodearlos el pueblecito de Avebury, Draco aún seguía colgado a él: la cabeza estaba oculta en su hombro y los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron al campo donde dejaron a sus amigos, Draco no estaba de mejor humor. Hermione los miró de forma sospechosa, aunque no hizo preguntas. Luna había pasado largo rato haciéndole extrañas confesiones que supuestamente ella pensaba sobre Draco, haciendo tiempo. Los jóvenes se despidieron entrada la noche, y todos regresaron a sus casas temporales; Hermione se marchó hacia la casa de Bill y Fleur, dejando a los dos chicos solos de nuevo. Tonks y Remus cenaron con ellos, y después se acostaron, mientras Harry y Draco jugaban a un ajedrez mágico. El rubio, que había estado todo el día apesadumbrado y tristón, se dirigió a su cuarto, pero Harry le dijo:

—Eh, un momento, Malfoy, me debes algo.

El rubio se giró. Oh, sí, el momento de sexo acordado. Sin embargo, se sentía muy cansado.

—¿Puede esperar a mañana?

—No.

Hizo al rubio subir a su habitación, cerró la puerta, ceremonioso, y transfiguró su cama en una mucho más grande.

—Mejor —dijo, satisfecho con el resultado.

Draco, ya en pijama, se acercó al chico esperando que lo desnudase, pero sólo fue abrazado durante un buen rato, y después Harry frotó los labios de una forma muy tierna y firme a la vez contra los suyos, varios minutos. Ambos se encendieron sintiéndose el uno al otro, pero entonces Harry apagó la luz de su lámpara y dijo:

—Bueno, Draco, ¿qué lado de la cama prefieres?

El rubio lo miró, impresionado. Sin despojarse de ninguna prenda, se metió en la cama en el lado izquierdo mientras el moreno lo hacía en el lado derecho y cuando ambos chicos estuvieron dentro, Harry le cogió la mano. Poco después, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>NOTAS FINALES:<p>

Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:

SARAHI: Gracias por leer, espero que te esté gustando.

Jenni: ¿Crees que después de lo que han pasado no habrá problemas entre ambos? Seguro que sí, pero si no los hubiera, el fic quedaría muy soso. Bueno, ya me cuentas qué opinas. Besos.


	29. El héroe está enamorado

_**Atención:** Utilizo este universo mágico tomándolo prestado. Todos los honores para J.K. Rowling. _

_**Notas**** del**** fic:**Relaciones chico-chico. Si no te gusta, no leas. ¡DRARRY! Slash inside._

_**Notas ****de**** la**** autora:** Disculpad por no actualizar antes, ha sido una dura semana. Dedico esta parte a Torres de Cristal, creo que Harry te va a volver a desesperar. _

_**Resumen:**_

_Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien la ha incendiado. Los aurores lo encuentran y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita a Draco. Los aurores lo mandan a una cabaña en el campo con la excusa de efectuar una peligrosa misión para rescatar a Severus Snape, de la que Harry sale malherido. Draco salva la vida del Chico que vivió con sus conocimientos en pociones, pero al regresar a Grimmauld hay otro problema: ahora los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkaban. Los magos se esconden en mundo muggle, donde Draco se encuentra con su antiguo amigo y camarada Blaise, quien parece comenzar una relación con Harry. Mientras los chicos parecen desarrollar emociones los unos por los otros, aparentemente los mortífagos han perpetrado otro ataque, siendo esta vez Hermione Granger quien sufre las consecuencias. La joven sigue con vida gracias a la ayuda de Draco y la elfina Dikki. Harry y Draco, tras pasar unos días en Brighton con otros slytherins, se han dado cuenta de que ya no pueden fingir; se gustan. En una pequeña excursión, Harry lleva a Draco cerca de los terrenos de Malfoy Manor y éste se da cuenta de que ha pasado demasiado tiempo fuera y que desea volver a casa._

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

* * *

><p><em>PARTE IV: EL LONDRES MUGGLE.<em>

CAPÍTULO 29: EL HÉROE ESTÁ ENAMORADO

Draco se había escabullido de la cama a primeras horas de la mañana, volviendo a su cuarto, que de repente se le antojaba frío y oscuro. Apretó los puños. No podía dejar que aquello pasara otra vez. Sexo, contacto, todo eso estaba bien, pero no dormir juntos, eso sólo lo hacían las parejas y Draco no tenía intención de convertirse en el novio del Niño Dorado, rodeado de Weasleys, licántropos, lunáticos y quién sabe qué seres extraños. "Pero son esos lunáticos quienes te han cuidado, Draco". Sí, bueno, ya tendría ocasión de agradecérselo, con alguna donación monetaria o algo, cuando recuperase su herencia. No vio a Harry hasta la cena, pues el moreno había marchado al Ministerio, pero cuando estuvieron sentados, frente a frente, y mientras Lupin y Tonks hablaban, el moreno susurró:

—No creo haberte dado permiso para irte esta mañana.

Draco masticó despacio y luego contestó:

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, Potter, vengarte?

—No lo dudes.

—Arisco.

—Imbécil.

Tonks metió su nariz entre ambos.

—¿Pasa algo, chicos?

—Lo de siempre, Tonks: Draco es una persona difícil. ¿Cómo lograbas jugar con él de pequeña?

Draco miró al Gryffindor, cogido por sorpresa. Valiente descarado.

—No solía jugar mucho con él. Draco era bastante más pequeño que yo y no quería separarse de su madre —explicó Tonks.

Harry no reprimió unas risas, pero paró de inmediato al notar un zapato presionar sus partes bajas por debajo de la mesa. Agarró el tobillo de Malfoy tratando de recuperar su virilidad. El rubio le hizo un gesto amenazante.

Después, los chicos se metieron de lleno en la conversación sostenida por Remus y Tonks, quienes traían rumores frescos acerca de las verdaderas intenciones de los mortífagos:

—Nos han engañado otra vez: no tienen intenciones de intercambiar magos por presos de Azkaban.

Harry miró a Remus, inseguro de si Draco debía oír esto.

—Sí, parece que lo que quieren es formar su propio ejército —indicó Tonks.

—¿De qué les servirían los presos de Azkaban, famélicos y sin fuerzas?

—¿Cómo sabéis eso? —quiso saber Draco, que dudaba de sus fuentes.

—Investigación ardua —le respondió Lupin con un gesto de absoluta confianza.

Harry no pudo más.

—Remus, Lucius Malfoy está en Azkaban y su hijo está comiendo con nosotros.

—Déjalos, Harry, quiero escuchar más —indicó Draco, sin perder detalle—. Prefiero enterarme así de las cosas a que la gente me las oculte.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa, extrañado de que no hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo por el comentario anterior.

—¿Pretenden secuestrar magos para luego lanzarles la maldición Imperius? —intuyó Draco, y por el gesto de ambos supuso haber acertado—. Eso explicaría lo de Cabeza de Puerco...

Harry contempló a Draco, teorizando como si fuera un miembro de la Orden más. Le gustaría que lo fuera; Draco podría ayudarles con las pociones y además era bastante inteligente, al haber estado entre mortífagos podría dirigirlos, podría pensar como ellos, porque Draco... estaba marcado. Sí, él lo sabía... muchos aurores creían que el joven Malfoy tan sólo acompañó a sus padres, tan sólo fue un juguete provisional, pero la realidad era que llevaba la marca... y con la marca en el brazo, Harry no podría salvarlo. No podría hacer nada por él, ni intercediendo por el Ministro, porque las órdenes eran claras: marca, a Azkaban. Y la regla no había cambiado en todos esos meses. Esconderlo sólo servía para hacerles ganar tiempo.

—Quiero salvar a Malfoy —dijo Harry repentinamente, dando un golpe sobre la mesa.

Los demás interrumpieron su conversación, mirándolo. Draco, con cierto desconcierto.

—Quiero salvar a Malfoy —repitió el chico, respirando pesadamente.

—Harry, lo sabemos, hacemos todo lo posible porque nos concedan un juicio para él...

Harry miró a Lupin, contrariado.

—No es suficiente. Cuando te den el juicio, que puede tardar meses, ¿qué haremos mientras? ¿Lo ataremos para que no salga de casa?

—De hecho, yo lo sugerí, pero... —empezó Tonks, tratando de eliminar la tensión palpable.

—Harry, te recuerdo que Malfoy no es la única persona en peligro. Ahora mismo, hay muchas familias que sufren, como nosotros, y podemos dar gracias de estar bastante cerca de lo que pasa para poder adelantarnos a ciertos acontecimientos —intervino Remus, admirando la preocupación del chico.

—¿Y por qué no le ponemos fin a todo esto? —dijo el chico, levantándose. Draco seguía sus movimientos, sin entender nada.

—Pero bueno, Harry, ¿qué sugieres?

—Lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien: me entrego, y el resto del mundo vivirá feliz.

Draco miraba a uno y a otro lado, tenía apnea. ¿Qué era esto, una crisis de héroe?

—Muy bien, Harry, te entregas —admitió Tonks, enfadada—. Te lanzan la maldición Imperius y eres tú quien has de lanzar crucios a tus amigos. ¿No sería mucho peor saber que estás siendo manipulado y que, por causas del destino, Draco llegue a tus manos y sin saber lo que haces, lo tortures?

Harry pareció recuperar un poco del sentido común que puedan tener los héroes dispuestos a sacrificarse por los suyos.

—Te necesitamos en este bando. Puedes sernos más útil que con ellos, y lo sabes —continuó Remus—. Si eres tú quien se entrega, toda La Orden irá a recuperarte, porque si tú quieres proteger a Malfoy, nosotros también queremos protegerte a ti. Estás dentro, Harry. Sé consecuente, piénsalo. Todos tenemos un poco que ganar y mucho que perder. Y valoramos ese poco.

Harry pareció derrumbarse, cayendo sobre su mesa.

—Pero todo va taaaan despacio... estoy cansado. Y me parece no estar haciendo nada.

Tonks lo abrazó, solícita. Draco quiso desaparecer, pero no había lugar donde meterse y tampoco le parecía muy educado salir de una discusión como si no fuera con él. Por fortuna, alguien se dio cuenta de ello, y habló así:

—Tienes que disculparnos, Draco. Estamos todos muy nerviosos. Tratando de conseguirte un juicio, rezando para que no os pongáis en peligro cuando salís fuera, pensando qué decir y qué no decir a ciertas personas en el Ministerio... aunque no lo creas es bastante estresante.

Draco se levanto, sintiendo por fin tener algo que decir.

—Sí, señor, lo entiendo. Entiendo todo lo que usted me explica, pero, cuando todo esto acabe, independientemente de que yo muera o viva, la marca seguirá en mi brazo. Vivo o muerto, yo seguiré con la marca. Usted es licántropo, pero puede tomarse ciertas pociones para no pasar por la conversión. ¿Qué hago yo, tomar poción multijugos para el resto de mi vida? ¿Cómo llevaré una vida normal? Nadie querrá fijarse en alguien que lleva la marca. Me repudiarán a cualquier lugar que vaya. He visto una vez a dos amigos durante todo este tiempo. Mi padre está encarcelado y mi madre está en San Mungo. No tengo a nadie.

Tonks, que ya había soltado a Harry, lo miró con infinita compasión y añadió:

—Otro mortífago puede estar en tu misma situación, Draco: exactamente en la misma situación, sólo que tú, entre todos los mortífagos, tienes a Harry Potter de tu parte. Y a nosotros también.

Draco pensó en Nott, pero luego desechó ese pensamiento: Nott no era un mortífago marcado, él podría salvarse sin Orden del Fénix. Aquello lo irritó.

—Sólo lo hacen por el viejo de Dumbledore.

—Permíteme que difiera, porque aunque Dumbledore no nos hubiera dado instrucciones, estoy seguro de que alguien se habría puesto de tu parte —indicó Tonks, sus palabras plasmaban muy bien la identidad de ese alguien.

El rubio se encontró con los penetrantes ojos de Harry, como si fuese el aludido, como si dijera "yo me pondría en peligro por ti, porque ya lo hice una vez". Pusieron fin a la discusión, mientras Harry y Draco se sentaban juntos en el sofá.

—¿De quién fue la idea de ir a Avebury, Potter?

Harry se apoyó en el brazo del sofá, variando su posición, quitándose las deportivas y subiendo los pies arriba, quedando semitumbado.

—Luna propuso ir a Stonehenge, aunque luego acabáramos en ese pueblecito.

—Y tú lo sabías.

Harry veía en Draco, sentado en una posición correcta, los reflejos de las llamas en la chimenea, porque aún en mayo, la casa seguía fría, y sonrió.

—Y me arrastraste.

—No pareciste muy molesto por eso —dijo Harry jugando con su propio cabello.

—Bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer ese día.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Oye, Malfoy, ¿siempre te sientas así en todas partes?

Draco se hizo el ofendido y replicó:

—Bueno, Potter, ¿qué problema tienes con mi educación y mi forma de comer?

—No, ninguna —sonrió el chico—. Es sólo que es demasiado exquisita. Puedes tumbarte si quieres.

—En el sofá no se tumba uno, para eso existe la cama.

La mente de Harry voló inmediatamente hacia aquella pieza de mobiliario.

—La cama. No es mala idea —y se elevó sobre el sofá, acercándose al rubio—. La cama me hace recordar que me debes algo, Draco.

—Ah, ahora soy Draco —se burló el chico, vocalizando demasiado y para nada apartándose de las cercanas esmeraldas que, reflejadas a través de los cristales, las hacía aún más pequeñas a la vista.

Un sonido de música celta alertó a ambos chicos. Harry se llevó la mano al bolsillo sacando aquel aparato muggle, y lo dejó sonar hasta responder.

—Sí… sí, estoy bien —de inmediato, el moreno tomó una posición de alejamiento del rubio—. Claro, muy ocupados —aquí, Draco recibió una mirada circunstancial y el rubio lo entendió todo—, um… sí. Me gustaron mucho, ya lo sabes… sí, algunos me escriben aún. No lo sé, Blaise… sí, este fin de semana. No lo dudo… varias veces…

Draco casi había olvidado que Harry tenía línea directa con Blaise Zabini a través de ese aparato molesto que además, sonaba en el momento más inoportuno. Le haría mención al chico de que lo tirase cuando estuviera con él. Y por las miradas del moreno y la conversación que podía escuchar, Harry no parecía haberle contado nada del accidente… los accidentes ocurridos entre ellos. Eso le recordó que quería volver a volar. Al fin y al cabo, volar acompañado no estaba tan mal… sobre todo si cuando uno se baja recibe atenciones más que agradables…

—No sabía que te excitara el verme hablar por teléfono —le dijo la voz de Harry, fijándose en su entrepierna, ligeramente abultada.

—No sabía que tuvieras los ojos sobre mí todo el tiempo, Potter.

—Si te paseas por la casa sin camiseta a riesgo de coger una pulmonía para llamar mi atención en mis narices, es normal que lo haga.

Draco se apoltronó más en el sofá; le encantaban estas pullas con el otro.

—Puedo entenderte en esa parte: es como pasear la miel por la cara del burro.

—Al menos puedo aparearme, no soy como una estatua intocable que todo el mundo puede ver pero nadie puede tocar.

—Sí, sí, Potter, pero al final has caído por la estatua… —dijo Draco con evidente gesto de satisfacción.

—Más quisieras…

—Bueno, ¿vamos a volar, burro?

Harry se arrimó al chico, sugerente.

—¿Qué placer te produce mi Saeta de Fuego? ¿O acaso es lo que viene después?

—No soy yo quien tiene que acelerar para olvidar la excitación que le produce tenerme detrás —dijo Draco levantándose del sofá y encarándose así con el chico.

—Perdona, pero la última vez el apéndice duro sobre mi espalda era el tuyo…

Draco avanzó otro paso, ladeó la cabeza y puso la mano sobre la cadera.

—Vaya, Potter, no sabía que tuvieras que acudir a tener una discusión conmigo para decir lo que ansías tocarme…

Draco giró al chico de modo que cayó sobre el sofá, mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima, para ponerse después sobre él, regalarle una seductora sonrisa a la vez que se atusaba el pelo.

—Porque lo ansías, ¿verdad?

Harry, desde su sitio, se había quedado congelado, y tragó saliva al ver que Draco se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa.

—Hace calor, ¿no te parece, Potter?

El moreno no respondió, simplemente observó a su némesis, cómo su piel nívea iba apareciendo a la vez que la tela de la camisa se desprendía de él, dejándole el pecho al descubierto. Muy a su pesar, dijo:

—Malfoy, no sigas.

—¿No te gusta? —dijo el otro, haciéndose el sorprendido.

—No es por eso. Remus y Tonks pueden bajar.

Draco asomó una sonrisa malévola.

—Entonces les diré que pueden mirar.

Harry tragó saliva y se repuso.

—Vaya un vicioso.

—¿Qué dirías tú?

—Que quiero salvarte —se burló el moreno.

—Oh, sí, qué bonito, Potter, me has conmovido. Tus palabras han sido tan liberadoras —el chico, aún con la camisa desabrochada, desabotonó el primer botón de su pantalón—, que necesito aliviarme —y se introdujo la mano despacio, muy despacio, por su entrepierna.

Harry se incorporó, sin pestañear, mirando al chico acariciarse, frente a él, de un modo tan lento y sugerente que lo imaginó moviéndose en algún club de Londres, de aquellos que hablaba Blaise y que él había visitado alguna vez. ¿Habría ido Draco a alguno de esos sitios? ¿Con cuántos chicos había tenido sexo? Parecía todo un experto en seducir.

Cuando el rubio comenzó a mover las caderas adelante y atrás al compás de su movimiento, Harry no pudo más: agarró la tela de los pantalones de Draco junto a su ropa interior y le liberó de ella, bajándola hasta sus muslos, observó su pene semi erecto y sin pensar ni decir nada más se lo introdujo en la boca como si fuera la golosina prohibida.

—Um, Potter, estabas más necesitado de lo que yo creía… así que no sólo me querías tocar…

No recibió respuesta: Draco cerró los ojos, abandonándose a las sensaciones de la lengua del chico repasando su miembro desde y hacia diversas direcciones, y aunque era una sensación sublime, podría jurar que el moreno lo disfrutaba más que él, pues le notaba jadear de vez en cuando. Draco se asombraba de conocer al nuevo Harry desinhibido que hacía cosas increíbles y que ahora pasaba las manos por sus glúteos, apretando y abriéndolos en un intento de llegar más allá, a ese recóndito lugar virgen aún inexplorado. Draco le permitió ir más allá, y se preparó para notar la invasión en su cuerpo, momento que Harry no tardó en recrear, introduciendo su dedo con suavidad, temeroso de que el rubio le parase en cualquier momento: no lo hizo, de modo que el moreno se aventuró aún más, hasta tocar el punto donde él sabía, Draco perdería el sentido.

—Aaah, Potter —jadeó el chico, perdiéndose por momentos en otra dimensión—... jod... joder.

—Eso te pasa por calentarme.

Harry supo que lo había alcanzado porque Draco tiraba demasiado fuerte de su cabello hacia él y comenzó a repetir una letanía sin sentido en la que su nombre iba incluida. Cuando el rubio se derramó, lo hizo sobre el rostro de Harry, demasiado confundido para saber lo que había pasado, como si acabara de regresar de un largo viaje. Por Merlín, ¿le hacía esas cosas a Blaise? Draco se acomodó la ropa mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, consciente de que ahora, él debería devolver el favor.

—Vamos a mi cuarto —le dijo el rubio cuando ya Harry se había limpiado, y ambos subieron la escalera, el moreno tratando de ocultar su gigantesca erección. Pasaron a Tonks y Lupin que estaban sentados en el sofá de la primera planta mirando unos folletos de habitaciones y juguetes mágicos para bebés y esta vez, el moreno entró en el cuarto de Draco, el cual parecía demasiado ordenado y pulcro. Harry lanzó el _Muffliato_ para no ser oídos, para después saborear los labios que se habían acercado, ávidos, sobre él. Harry notó algo diferente en Draco; ya no era amable en sus caricias; lo había lanzado a la cama de un empellón y sin duda, había acabado tomando la posición dominante, mientras atacaba su cuello, su pecho y rozaba su erección deliberadamente. Eso, unido a las suaves sábanas de seda de la cama, y a las manos de Draco, aún apresuradas, lo acabaron de excitar aún más. A continuación, el rubio acercó sus labios a su oreja para decir:

—Dime qué quieres, Harry Potter.

El moreno sonrió aún más, y lo miró con fervor. Le quitó la camiseta para ver de nuevo su brazo vendado, pero supo que jamás le importaría que Draco estuviera marcado, de una forma u otra.

—Fóllame, Malfoy.

El rubio pareció sorprendido. Muy sorprendido y de repente, acojonado. Se esforzó en no demostrarlo.

—Creí que no te acostabas con cualquiera —le recordó el rubio.

—Creí que tú no eras cualquiera —chinchó Harry, mientras acariciaba su pecho delgado y firme. Poco después lo besó, extasiado. Draco lo miró, ahora entendía por qué Blaise había repetido tantas veces con Harry, porque siempre estaba dispuesto, poniendo toda su intención. Sintió un latigazo de celos, mientras Harry hundía los dedos en su pelo, haciéndole sentir escalofríos de placer.

—Dime que te gusto, Potter, dime que te vuelves loco por mí y que te gustaría que te tomara día y noche.

—¿El pequeño Malfoy necesita que le suban el ego? Creí que te bastabas contigo mismo… —sonrió Harry sin dejar de tocarlo: los hombros, su pelo, sus bíceps, su pecho, todo era excitante y tremendamente nuevo.

—Es por tu bien, Harry. Aparearse con un Malfoy es lo mejor que podrás hacer en tu vida…

—Um, lo diré, entonces, aunque sea mentira.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, y le despojó de los pantalones.

—¿Mentira? Veremos si mientes bien, Potter.

Harry se excitó aún más ya despojado de toda prenda; Draco separó los muslos del chico, elevándolos ligeramente; bien, ahora tenía que fingir qué él era un experto follador cuando la verdad era que nunca lo había hecho; sabía la teoría, sí, y esperó ejecutarlo bien, esperó ser tan bueno en ello como en pociones, porque ya no era un tema personal, realmente le apetecía, quería tener a Harry diciendo su nombre una y otra vez… borrando el de Blaise, y el de cualquier otra estúpida conquista que hubiera tenido. Conjuró un hechizo de lubricación y se posicionó sobre él, preparado para introducirse lentamente. Antes, paseó sus manos por las ingles, sin tocar su miembro ansioso, y por fin dirigió su pene hacia la entrada de Harry, dudando de si el chico necesitaría preparación previa con los dedos o no.

—Hazlo ya, Malfoy.

Aquella orden era directa, precisa, y Draco decidió obedecerla. Y cuando su pene se enterró en el rosado anillo ahora dilatado, creyó morir. Primero, pensó por qué durante tanto tiempo se había privado de eso estando con chicas; no era ni la mitad de placentero, y además, follar al Niño que Vivió era todavía mejor; entendió por qué el chico había hecho el _Muffliato_, y es que ahora mismo podrían oír a Potter en Hogsmeade. Draco estuvo tentado de deshacer el hechizo, de que subieran Tonks y Lupin para oír gritar como una ramera a su querido Harry; Grimmauld temblaría al conocer lo que ambos estaban haciendo entre sus muros. Draco podía ofrecer una mejor alternativa a eso, teniendo su mansión, pero dudó de que ahora fuera buena idea; eso sí, le encantaría que el Ministro viera lo que gozaba Harry debajo de él, porque a lo mejor podrían enviarle directamente a su casa sin juicio y sin pasar por Azkaban, porque alguien que pudiera hacer gritar así a Harry se merecía una mención de honor. Y esta vez no lo decía su ego, sino él mismo, repitiendo y gritando su nombre en diferentes variedades, mientras se sujetaba su miembro con manos temblorosas. Draco decidió ayudarle y puso la suya sobre la de Harry, y comenzó a marcar el ritmo, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa "Malfoy marca registrada". Faltó poco más para llevar al león al éxtasis total: unos pocos besos y unos tocamientos mientras Draco trataba de aguantar todo lo posible, que siendo la primera vez para él, era bastante agonizante. Cuando, finalmente, Draco se colapsó sobre el moreno minutos después, sintió los brazos del Gryffindor a su alrededor, notando cómo ocultaba la nariz en su pelo, inspirando profundamente.

Draco estaba a punto de dormirse, pero una voz ronca le sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—Draco...

El rubio no hizo mucho caso, se sentía agotado.

—Draco... mírame.

El rubio se giró, con el cabello pegado a su cara. Harry tenía una expresión extasiada y le retiró el pelo, y dijo:

—Gracias.

—¿Gracias? —repitió el rubio.

—Sí, gracias. Gracias por hacerme disfrutar, gracias por estar aquí, conmigo, gracias por dejar que te proteja... gracias.

—Estás majara, Potter.

Vio a Harry sonreír a través de sus párpados, y luego notó cómo limpiaba ambos cuerpos con magia; hechizos que, sin duda, le habría enseñado Blaise. Después, notó cómo una sábana se deslizaba por su cuerpo, y Harry lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, que ahora tenía el olor de ambos mezclado.

* * *

><p>Si a Draco le hubieran dicho que gozaría en compañía de Harry Potter, se habría reído en su cara; aparte de echarle un<em> Lengua Atada<em> por decir estupideces. Pero tras varios días después del episodio "fóllame, Malfoy", hubo más encuentros entre ellos. Sin embargo, ni Harry le había preguntado nada acerca de esa relación extraña entre ellos, ni el rubio había querido que lo hiciera. Porque como el moreno le preguntara "qué es esto que tenemos, Malfoy", ni siquiera habría podido responder. No obstante, ese día Draco había poseído a Harry a pesar de sus principios, a pesar de que sabía, sobradamente, que nadie que hubiera conocido en el mundo mágico, era merecedor de aquello. Y lo peor de todo era el ansia que estaba creando en el rubio y la curiosidad de saber cómo sería que Harry lo penetrara. Ese día, sin embargo, estaba de especial malhumor, porque el calendario tenía dibujada una cruz roja; Draco habría jurado que después de sus estupendas sesiones de sexo, Harry jamás volvería a ver a Blaise. Pero no fue así, el calendario no mentía. Se sintió mejor al ver llegar a Harry un poco desarmado, con cara larga.

"Bueno, Blaise, por su cara es evidente que no ha habido sexo. Y si lo ha habido, no ha sido muy bueno". Pero Draco dejó de pensar eso, y se sumergió en la lectura de un libro de pociones sacado de El Refugio de Lupin, pero en su mente se recrearon varias imágenes de Harry Potter siendo follado por Blaise Zabini y tras condenar a la cubierta del libro a retorcerla con sus manos, decidió que no quería leer. Varios días después, fue el turno de Draco de quedar con Blaise. Ambos se vieron en su casa, y mientras Blaise preparaba té, el rubio le preguntó:

—Bueno, Blaise, ¿qué tal con Potter?

—Algún día te matará esa curiosidad, Draco —le respondió el chico, que no parecía molesto.

—Y dime, Blaise, ¿desde cuándo sueñas con él? Quiero decir... me resulta difícil pensar que hayáis tenido un flechazo al veros, para haber ido tan deprisa.

Blaise se volvió y su rostro esta vez parecía lleno de rencor.

—Perdona, pero yo también tengo mi particular encanto, aunque no lo creas. Te recuerdo que me he tirado a más chicos que tú, y por supuesto en Hogwarts muchas chicas andaban detrás.

—Debes saber, entonces, Blaise, que Potter me ha besado —dijo esto sin ningún tacto, sin preparación, sin ninguna preocupación.

Blaise lo miró con cara de querer tirarle el té, pero se contuvo.

—Y tú no tuviste nada que ver, claro.

—Nada —dijo el rubio esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Y cuándo fue esto?

—Antes de que os conociérais, claro —dijo Draco, pensando en el beso que le había dado Harry cuando fueron a volar y él ni siquiera reaccionó. Aunque hubo uno antes, en La Casa de los Gritos, que podía utilizar si la ocasión lo merecía.

Blaise tomó un sorbo de su té.

—Bueno, no me preocupa. Tú mismo dijiste que ni siquiera tenías puesto el ojo en él, así que supongo que no fue un beso del otro mundo.

Draco apretó los puños ante la verdad, pero no difuminó la sonrisa de su cara.

—Debes saber que ahora no estarías con él si yo no le hubiera salvado la vida.

Blaise elevó el rostro, sorprendido.

—Sí, Blaise, le lanzaron una maldición oscura. Y adivina quién estaba allí para darle la poción exacta que lo curaría.

Blaise tomó de nuevo más té; parecía nervioso.

—Harry no me ha dicho nada. ¿Le han quedado secuelas?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno, Draco, tú no eres medimago y quizá a Harry le hayan quedado secuelas. Quizá reaccionó así besándote.

—Lo del beso fue mucho antes, no te tortures.

Blaise pareció cansarse.

—Draco, no olvides que hablas con un Slytherin. Si quieres jugar a ver quién seduce a Potter, estoy dentro. Pero si pretendes hacerlo sólo por demostrar tu superioridad conmigo, olvídalo. Me cansé de esos juegos inmaduros.

—No tengo que demostrar algo que ya sé.

—Eso espero, porque sería muy ruin de tu parte: jugar con aquel que te ha protegido. Y yo puedo decírselo todo.

—¿Y por qué va a creerte?

—No sólo tengo encanto, Narcissus —ahora fue el turno del chico de color de esbozar una sonrisa de pretulancia—. Recuérdalo.

* * *

><p>Draco siempre se sorprendería con el método muggle de correo. Las pequeñas cajitas que a la entrada de las puertas se situaban y que era tan fácil abrir y ver su contenido… ese día, en uno de los buzones de una calle residencial, había correspondencia para él. Draco había enviado regalos a Harry sin decirle quién era y le había dado una dirección muggle para que el otro le respondiera. Explícitamente, al modo muggle y específicamente para enviarlo a una dirección; dirección que no estaba mucho más lejos que Grimmauld Place, pero que Harry nunca se encargaría de averiguar. No esperaba mucho de la respuesta, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber en qué lugar quedaba él mismo en la vida del héroe.<p>

Cuando el rubio desgarró el papel en Grimmauld, en su cuarto, no pudo evitar que el corazón le diera un vuelco, por mucho que él controlase sus sentimientos.

"Querido admirador:

Te agradezco los bonitos regalos que me has enviado, y sobre todo las flores, que han permanecido intactas durante muchos días. Tienes que tener una mente brillante para haber hecho una poción que las mantenga así. Yo soy muy malo en pociones. Me hubiera gustado aprender mejor, pero tampoco tenía un buen profesor. No es que desconfíe de nadie, pero ahora mismo no quiero ninguna relación. Decir esto no es sincero, porque sí la quiero, pero llevo un tiempo enamorado de una persona. Reencontrarme con él me ha traído más problemas que otra cosa. Es por ello que no podría estar contigo. No puedo darle esperanzas a alguien que sí está preparado para estar con otro. Yo no lo estoy porque siempre compararía. Perdona por rechazarte, pero no sería una buena compañía.

Te deseo lo mejor. Harry."

¿Enamorado? ¿El Gryffindor, enamorado? La carta sonaba muy sincera. Otra sensación de vértigo. Tal como expresaba esto, no parecía estar mintiendo, aunque Draco sabía que una carta para un admirador tampoco podía tomarse en serio… él mismo mentiría vilmente si estuviera en su lugar. De modo que tendría que tirarle un poco de la lengua, porque no estaba nada claro. Quería hacerlo ya, pero el maldito de Harry se había ido otra vez con Blaise… ya se habían visto tres veces. Draco estaba mosca. Pensaba que si le daba sexo a Potter, dejaría de ir a pedírselo a Blaise, pero una de dos, o Potter era realmente vicioso, o bien Blaise no era sólo su desahogo físico. No sabía cuál de las dos opciones prefería. Porque a un Malfoy no le gusta que nadie toque lo suyo, y quizá Potter no fuera suyo, porque el corazón del moreno, según aquella carta, parecía tener dueño. Podría estar hablando de él, pero podía estar hablando también de Blaise. Si él no hubiera leído esos pergaminos escritos por el Slytherin con ese nombre en clave, ahora mismo Draco pensaría, regodeándose en su ego, que el afortunado era él, pero tras saber ciertas cosas, no podía estar seguro. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de sacar alguna conversación en la cena, porque Lupin y Tonks estaban allí y era demasiado arriesgado, de modo que Draco hizo algo estúpidamente Slytherin: se escondió debajo de la cama del moreno.

Cuando Harry llegó, tuvo una visión de cómo se quitaba la ropa, se ponía el pijama y se introducía en la cama, con un suspiro. Draco se deslizó fuera con todo el silencio posible, pero cuando trató de levantarse, segundos después tenía una varita apuntada al cuello. Draco tembló, ante la reacción del chico. Luego se acordó de que Harry no veía sin gafas.

—Soy yo, Draco —se apresuró a añadir.

—Qué susto me has dado —dijo el moreno más calmado, pero aún con la varita en la mano—. ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Por qué no llamas y entras?

—Quería sorprenderte —indicó el joven metiéndose en la cama y posicionándose sobre él. Harry volvió a meter la varita bajo la almohada mientras se abandonaba a los labios ávidos de deseo que lo reclamaban.

—El sorprendido has sido tú —dijo Harry contra sus labios, mientras sentía las manos de Draco debajo de su pijama. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella sesión no iba a quedar en un simple beso de buenas noches, pues Draco había pasado a su cuello demasiado rápido, agarró al chico por ambos hombros para apartarlo.

—Hoy no, Draco —para encontrarse unos ojos retadores en la oscuridad.

—Vamos, Potter, eso sólo lo dicen las chicas —dijo Draco y continuó mordiendo su oreja.

El rubio fue apartado poco después.

—No, Draco. Por favor, hoy no.

Draco estalló, enfadado.

—¿Hoy no? ¿Qué pasa, Potter, tienes la regla?

—No preguntes, sólo respétame —fue la respuesta del moreno, que enfureció más a Malfoy.

—Es por Blaise, ¿no? —Draco no pudo evitar hacer mención a la tercera persona en discordia—. Te gusta más el sexo que te da él…

Draco jamás debió decir aquello, porque Harry, con sus verdes ojos refulgiendo en la oscuridad, lo miró, muy serio, y sentenció:

—Draco, Blaise no es sólo mi amante, me importa de verdad. No quiero hacerle daño.

Ni siquiera había tenido que sonsacarle, ahí estaba su respuesta: "me importa de verdad", y cayó sobre Malfoy como un jarro de agua fría. No supo por qué tenía una repentina pesadez en el estómago; no supo por qué de repente tenía ganas de lanzar un _Reducto_ a todo; contempló los dulces ojos de quien había odiado toda su vida, de quien le había dado el mayor placer del mundo aunque nunca lo reconociera; quien, de repente sonrió.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo si quieres, pero nada más.

Draco se recompuso, muy humillado, y herido en lo más profundo de su alma.

—A la mierda.

Después, salió del cuarto del chico bajando las escaleras a tal velocidad que sus piernas podrían haberlo tirado al suelo. Sabía lo que estaba pensando Harry, que lo había dejado ahí, sabía que pensaba que era un aprovechado, pero en ese momento no importaba; nada importaba; tenía que deshacerse de ese incómodo y molesto nudo que le atenazaba la garganta y ese peso en el pecho que le impedía respirar.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

¿Querrá Harry realmente a Blaise o estará mintiendo? Todo revelado en el siguiente episodio.

Reviews, se agradecen. Besos a todos.


	30. Consejos para acercarte al hombre que

_**Atención:** Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling y asociados._

_**Notas**** de**** la**** autora:**Dejando un poco de lado la trama, os traigo un capítulo de emociones intensas que espero que disfrutéis. Me ha encantado escribir sobre Blaise, daba tanto juego a la historia que sin él hubiera resultado aburrida. Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a angellight23, porque ambas aprendemos mucho la una de la otra. _

_**Resumen**** actualizado:**Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien la ha incendiado. Los aurores lo encuentran y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita a Draco. Los aurores lo mandan a una cabaña en el campo con la excusa de efectuar una peligrosa misión para rescatar a Severus Snape, de la que Harry sale malherido. Draco salva la vida del Chico que vivió con sus conocimientos en pociones, pero al regresar a Grimmauld hay otro problema: ahora los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkaban. Los magos se esconden en mundo muggle, donde Draco se encuentra con su antiguo amigo y camarada Blaise, quien enseguida entabla una relación con Harry. Mientras los chicos parecen desarrollar emociones los unos por los otros, aparentemente los mortífagos han perpetrado otro ataque, siendo esta vez Hermione Granger quien sufre las consecuencias. Mientras La Orden del Fénix informa a los demás que la treta de los mortífagos era una tapadera, que realmente quieren crear un ejército de magos, Harry y Draco han pasado a ser un ítem. Sin embargo, la relación entre ambos no es clara, Draco sigue negándose cosas y Harry no parece querer terminar su relación con Blaise, lo cual desencadena malentendidos entre ambos. ¿Serán capaces de solucionarlos?_

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE IV: EL LONDRES MUGGLE.

CAPÍTULO 30: CONSEJOS PARA ACERCARTE AL HOMBRE QUE AMAS.

* * *

><p>El rubio no le había dirigido palabra alguna los dos días siguientes. Potter le preguntó si necesitaba hablar y él lo mandó a la mierda, que entendiera sus términos y las consecuencias de despreciar a un Malfoy. Porque un Malfoy no se arrepentía; un Malfoy conseguía lo que quería, siempre. Y quería partirle la cara a Blaise, porque estaba cerca del imbécil de Potter, y él quería besar y abrazar a ese idiota, aunque no entendiera por qué. Y esta vez no había poción mágica que lo tuviera engañado. Sin embargo, sabía que Potter no era inmune a sus caricias, y que cuando le miraba había una extraña emoción en sus ojos, y se aprovechó de eso; lo asaltaba en la escalera, o en el baño, como aquella mañana, y Harry se dejaba hacer, hasta que uno de los dos paraba o hasta que la poca intimidad de la casa les impedía llegar a más. Hermione, que visitaba la casa a menudo, había preguntado a Harry qué ocurría con Malfoy.<p>

—No pasa nada, Hermione, no sé por qué lo dices.

—Bueno, Harry, es evidente, creo que ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Seguro que sí, Harry, al menos dime que te has dado cuenta de que le gustas.

El silencio de Harry hizo abrir mucho los ojos a la chica.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, os habéis besado!

Harry respondió, algo fastidiado:

—Bueno, Hermione, tú también lo besaste. Sinceramente, no estás en posición de decirme nada.

—Uy, Harry, claro, claro que sí. Porque cuando Malfoy me besó yo tenía tu cuerpo.

—¿Qué?

—Usé multijugos para seguirle, pero no le dije nada a nadie —Hermione se hizo una nota mental, supuestamente, aquel Draco estaba bajo el influjo de una poción, pero, ¿quién le aseguraba que eso era cierto? Se lo dijo el propio Slytherin, pero ella siempre sospechó que había algo más. Además mientras ella tenía el cuerpo de Harry, Draco le dijo una vez que ambos se habían besado antes. Siempre lo intuyó después de aquello, siempre.

—¡Hermione! ¿Por qué no me habías contado eso? Y… ¿sólo te besó?

La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Ay, por Merlín, ¿qué habéis hecho en mi ausencia? ¿Habéis levantado los muros de Grimmauld con vuestros gritos?

Harry apretó los puños, completamente azorado.

—No voy a darte detalles, Hermione. Por favor, déjalo ya.

—Pues el sexo contigo le sienta bastante mal. No hay quien lo aguante, me ha vuelto a llamar sangre sucia.

—Bueno, Hermione, yo lo arreglaré.

Harry miró a su amiga, sorprendido de que captara ciertas cosas que a él le debían ser puestas con un enorme cartel y en rojo.

—Sólo ten cuidado, Harry. Malfoy es un Slytherin y puede quererte sólo por el interés.

—¿Por mi fama y mi dinero?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser, Harry. O para un revolcón, ya sabes.

—¿Y entonces por qué te gusta?

—Porque es atento e inteligente, pero estoy equivocada, no es para mí. Tengo un gusto pésimo en los hombres.

—No sufras, seguro que habrá alguien para ti, lo tienes todo, eres guapa e inteligente —su mente se perdió en un pensamiento inquietante—. Pero Hermione, ¿qué le dijiste a Malfoy para que te besara? Usando mi cuerpo, quiero decir.

—Nada. Él había sido engañado con una poción de amor y me permito pensar que se aprovechó de mí para calmar sus ansias.

¿Qué? ¿Draco se había enamorado de él por una poción? Definitivamente, tendría que hablar con él sobre eso.

* * *

><p>Harry volvía ese día muy contento de Kensal Green, y cuando entró en Grimmauld Place se encontró con unos ojos fríos y amenazantes. Draco Malfoy lo llevó de la mano hacia la habitación del tapiz genealógico de los Black, lo estampó contra la pared y, a milímetros de su cara, dijo:<p>

—Debes saber, Potter, que a los Malfoy no nos gusta que toquen lo que es nuestro.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, y el rubio pareció agitarse.

—No te hagas el tonto, Potter, sabes por qué lo digo, el calendario dice que hoy has ido a ver a Blaise.

—¿Y qué, Malfoy? Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, no tengo pareja —dijo el otro, fastidiado.

Cogido por sorpresa ante su respuesta y haciendo gala de toda su sinceridad extrema, habló así:

—Blaise no es para ti —dijo Draco separándose—, te hará daño. Le gusta mucho ir de flor en flor.

Harry pareció sublevarse, y de repente tuvo unas ganas locas de golpear al rubio engreído delante de él.

—¿Y quién es adecuado para mí, entonces? ¿Tú, Malfoy? ¿La persona que me ha hecho la vida imposible desde el colegio?

Draco cogió a Harry por la tela de la camisa de sus antebrazos, pero Harry lo empujó. Draco lo empujó aún más fuerte, y la cabeza del moreno se golpeó con la pared. Dolorido, Harry se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo. Draco atenazó su garganta y le susurró:

—O él o yo, Potter.

Harry, dolido, lo miró con consternación, pero luego tornó firme su mirada y soltó un soplido.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Malfoy?

—No —dijo él con arrogancia—. Sólo es un consejo de amigo. Pero debes saber que a mí no me gusta compartir mis amantes.

—Qué bien que en eso estemos de acuerdo, Draco —sonrió el chico, con gesto derrotado—. Y gracias por tu consejo, lo seguiré.

El moreno se levantó despacio y se dirigió hacia la salida. Antes de ello, se volvió y declaró:

—Por cierto, el elegido es Blaise.

* * *

><p>Draco había lanzado <em>Reductos<em> a su alrededor, y por fortuna la zona no disponía de demasiado mobiliario, aunque después, la elfina Dikki lo había arreglado para no causar un mayor percance a su amigo Harry, que parecía bastante enfadado ese día. Draco cogió el metro con su Oyster card del mes dirección Kensal Green para ajustar cuentas con su amigo, pero el camino le dio tiempo a deliberar y pensar: primero; no quería ver a Blaise. Segundo, no quería ver a Blaise con Harry. Y tercero y lo más preocupante, no quería ver a Harry con nadie más. Había conseguido atraer la atención del Gryffindor, sí, pero había perdido ante Blaise. Y lo más fuerte es que eso no le importaba una mierda, sino que quería estar con Harry, quería que sus ojos volvieran a mirarlo como cuando habían salido a volar; deseaba volver a abrazarlo y todo esto era un problema, porque Draco Malfoy jamás había tenido esos sentimientos por nadie: se ilusionaba, se divertía y cuando se cansaba, fin. Pero esta relación con Potter no tenía casi nada positivo: sólo quería pegar a todo el mundo y encerrar al chico para que nadie lo mirara. Él, que se había burlado tanto durante sus años de escuela, ahora lo deseaba. Caprichoso, el destino.

Cuando llegó a Kensal Green, con su ánimo por los suelos, decidió pasear, entrando en el único sitio donde nadie lo molestaría: el cementerio hoy estaba especialmente silencioso, pero corría viento y las flores se balanceaban, esparciendo el reinante olor a madreselva y ciprés. Draco paseó y paseó hasta que le dolieron los pies, y entonces buscó un sitio para sentarse, mientras miraba al cielo encapotado que cubría el centro de la ciudad, que desplegaría lluvia de un momento a otro. Cerró los ojos, intentando ocultar y mandar al fondo sus frustraciones, su tristeza, todo. Sólo debía pensar en su madre y Merlín, dame fuerzas para seguir en Grimmauld Place sin tener que ver el culo de Potter día y noche. Le había dado tanta rabia verlo con cara de recién follado cuando llegó de casa de Blaise…

—Ah, jovencito, creí que no volverías —dijo una voz a su espalda, y Draco se volvió para encontrarse con la mujer muggle que había visto un mes antes, aquel día en que se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de espiar a Blaise y a Potter teniendo sexo. Trató de barrer esas imágenes de su mente.

—Te acuerdas de mí, ¿no? —insistió la mujer, pero Draco sólo gruñó—. Ah, espera: estás enfadado. Enfadado y triste, ¿por qué lloras?

La mujer, Eladora, había llegado a su lado.

—No lloro, no tengo lágrimas.

—Hay muchas formas de llorar —dijo Eladora acomodándose a su lado—, perdona, me siento un rato, me duelen las rodillas.

—¿Por qué a mi lado?

—Este es un banco público, jovencito —dijo ella, con voz de mando.

Draco suspiró, cansado. Además de sus problemas, ¿por qué tenía que aguantar a una loca y vieja muggle decrépita? La señora no dijo nada durante un rato, pero después sacó de su bolsillo unos panecillos calientes.

—¿Quieres?

Draco lo miró con asco.

—Bueno, supongo que estás acostumbrado a comer otras cosas, pero son panes caseros. Los hago yo. Los reparto por la zona y así me gano unas monedas.

Draco jamás hubiera aceptado un panecillo, pero había cambiado mucho su vida, se había deshecho de tantos prejuicios… Comprobó que estaban aún calientes.

—¿Vive en el cementerio? —preguntó Draco por pura curiosidad, extrañado de haberla visto sólo rondando por allí.

—Vivo al final de esta calle. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Algún problema con tus padres?

—Los panecillos no arreglan la vida de nadie —dijo Draco—. Y no tengo problemas con mis padres.

No, al menos, para contarlos.

—Qué suerte, entonces. ¿Algo que se pueda arreglar? Veamos, pareces joven. ¿Diecinueve años, quizá?

—Más o menos.

—Um, entonces es un amor no correspondido.

Draco la miró con sorna.

—No voy a contarle nada, si es lo que quiere escuchar.

—¿Estás seguro de que esa es una opción? Podría ayudarte.

Draco se echó a reír y comentó que le encantaría verlo. Eladora endureció el rostro y dijo que a ella también le encantaría ver todas las flores del cementerio, pero que se tenía que conformar sólo con poder olerlas. La revelación de la mujer hizo a Draco mirarla con más atención: sí, sus ojos enfocaban pero no a la misma dirección donde estaba el rostro del rubio, sino a una distancia a la que ella imaginaba que el joven estaba sentado.

—¿Es usted ciega?

—Si ahora vas a hablar conmigo por compasión, olvídalo. Me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Eladora se levantó y Draco dijo:

—¿Cómo supo entonces que yo era aristócrata? Los muggles no...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es un muggle?

—Oh, es un término despectivo con el que llamo a la gente normal.

—Lo estás arreglando, chico. No debes tener muchos amigos si vas por ahí diciendo esas cosas.

—Al menos soy sincero —dijo Draco elevando la barbilla.

—No será uno de esos comentarios los que hayan hecho huir a tu novia.

—No es mi novio.

—Ah, ¿es un chico? —la mujer volvió a acercarse, y esta vez se plantó delante de Draco—. ¿Puedo reconocerte?

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Draco asustado.

—Sólo voy a pasar mis manos por tu cara. Para ver cómo eres.

A Draco no le apetecía nada que esa mujer rara le tocara, y menos con manos de muggle.

—No me gusta que me toquen.

Y pensó que aquello era una ironía, porque su cuerpo había sido repasado por las toscas manos de Potter sin dejarse un solo rincón, y si el moreno hubiera hecho aquello años atrás, Draco lo habría cruciado.

—Ah, debí imaginarlo. Vale, descríbeme, entonces —dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

Draco respiró profundamente y su rostro se elevó de forma automática:

—Mido aproximadamente un metro ochenta, mi pelo es rubio platino, y lo llevo liso, con raya en medio. Por la parte de atrás lo llevo un poco más largo, tapando la nuca y tengo las manos finas y suaves… visto muy elegante, un pantalón de pinzas negro y una camiseta de manga larga, de un solo color, verde militar.

—Y hueles muy bien —añadió—. Creo que puedo imaginarte.

—Es una pena que no pueda verme, porque soy como estas estatuas esculpidas en mármol: perfecto.

—Nadie es perfecto y quien lo piensa es un necio —gruñó la señora—, pero si eres como dices, entonces debes tener a un montón de muchachos tras de ti.

—Claro que sí, muchos.

—Por eso estás tan deprimido, porque ese único chico que te gusta no te hace caso.

Draco se volvió hacia ella, demasiado impresionado. Había oído hablar de los ciegos y de su profunda intuición, pero parecía que su sino era tropezarse con gente insolente. Supo que no valdría de nada mentir: estaba ante otra listilla.

—Ese chico prefiere a otro.

—Los caminos del amor son inescrutables…

—Sí, sí, el estúpido soy yo por haberme fijado en él —dijo con su sonrisa de medio lado.

—Así sólo pruebas ponerte por encima e infravalorarle, y entonces puedo entender por qué prefiere a otro antes que a ti.

Draco suspiró, comenzaba a lloviznar.

—Oiga, ¿por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?

—Porque eres terco y has venido aquí a buscar algo. ¿Por qué no piensas todo esto en tu casa?

—Porque está él. No quiero verlo.

Draco relató toda su historia, porque la mujer le dio otro panecillo y Draco se sentía solo y quería hablar, quería soltar todo lo que le amargaba; y esa mujer no podía juzgarlo, porque no le conocía, no sabía quién era, es más, a él no le importaba no volverla a ver. Después, le habló sobre Harry y le dijo, mordaz, que es un tipo que cae bien a todo el mundo, a pesar de ser torpe, inseguro, solitario, y poco hablador.

—¿Y por qué te gusta, entonces?

—No lo sé, me divertía sacarlo de sus casillas. Me ponía nervioso verlo vestido con esa ropa tan vulgar, pero luego empecé a sentir cosas—el rubor cubrió su pálida piel, dándole un aspecto tierno—. Me gusta cuando me mira y cuando me sonríe. Y me gusta que me preste atención y que sea sólo mío.

Subrayó el "sólo mío" y ella no tardó en ver alto nivel de capricho y una forma protectora con la que habían educado a ese chico. Se había encontrado con muchas personas parecidas, claro que sí. Y era difícil manejarlas. Y el pobre de Harry tenía que aguantarlo.

—Creo que no deberías decirle "eres mío". Quedaría mejor si le dijeras "te quiero".

Draco se encogió de hombros, él no podía decirle eso. Ambos se levantaron cuando la lluvia empezó a arreciar, cobijándose bajo uno de los edificios del enorme cementerio.

—Lo único que funciona con esas personas es la sinceridad.

—Según usted, lo he hecho mal —obvió, burlón, pero Eladora no se lo tuvo en cuenta.

—Quizá deberías cambiar. Cambiar tu modo de ver las cosas, tu modo de querer a alguien, y renunciar a otras tantas si esa persona y sólo si esa persona vale la pena.

Draco se dijo que había renunciado a demasiadas cosas como para pensar en dejar algo más para ser, simplemente, la pareja de Potter. También sabía que era muy fácil ver si todo era cierto; si Potter quería realmente a Blaise, él podía utilizar la Legeremancia, pero tenía miedo. Miedo a ver ciertas cosas; porque si ahora los veía juntos, tal y como los vio en casa de Blaise, desnudos y excitados, su magia se descontrolaría. Podrían detectarle desde Azkabán y si su padre se enterara, lo desheredaría.

* * *

><p>El moreno se abrazó las rodillas, tratando de contener su deseo. Quería levantarse, meterse en la cama del Slytherin y que ardiera el mundo mágico. Pensar en Blaise tampoco ayudaba. Se había alegrado de contarle que había pasado algo con Draco, que habían tenido sexo. Blaise pareció un poco molesto al principio, pero después, como siempre, se había comportado como un amigo. Igual que cuando se conocieron en las reuniones del Profesor Slughorn y el chico de color descubrió la homosexualidad de Harry. Había sido el mejor apoyo en el sexto año, porque Harry no podía contar con Ron, y no quería preocupar a su amiga Hermione, que acabó descubriéndolo de todos modos. Desde entonces, Blaise le había ayudado a descubrir tantas cosas… y después, cuando la guerra había terminado, le ilusionó tanto saber que estaba bien a través de sus cartas y sus noticias…cuando Draco lo encontró en Londres y pudo volver a verlo, Harry se sintió muy contento. Confiaba en Blaise. Lo pasaba bien con él y Blaise respetaba sus sentimientos, aunque en algunas ocasiones mirara por sus intereses. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, todo se había trastocado. De repente, Draco lo había buscado para tener sexo, y Harry pensaba que no había otra intención más profunda. Blaise se rió de sus suposiciones y una vez más comprobó que, en temas de amores era realmente negado. Según Blaise, Draco estaba terriblemente celoso de su relación y por ello, Harry debía mantener el contacto con Blaise, aunque entre ellos no ocurriera nada; porque Blaise había notado que pasaba algo en cuanto Harry se vio con él tres días sin sexo alguno. Fue difícil hacerle confesar, Harry no quería contar algo privado, y más si involucraba a su mejor amigo. Pero Blaise había sido una ayuda en el tema; lo había entendido, y además le había dado consejos. Ahora, se suponía que Draco debía pensar que Harry y Blaise estaban juntos: nada más lejos de la realidad. Pero Harry disfrutaba viendo al Slytherin tan celoso, tan fuera de sí, viendo que los consejos de Blaise daban resultado, y él agradecía de verdad que se pusiera de su parte, pero se sentía culpable porque no quería destruir una amistad.<p>

Blaise le había dicho que cuando a Draco se le antojaba algo, cuando lo conseguía lo tiraba como si fuera un juguete viejo. Y él se negaba a ser una marioneta, por mucho que deseara a Draco Malfoy. Aunque también le preocupaba que el rubio hiciera alguna tontería; no quería que se marchara de Grimmauld y además el rubio seguía ausentándose y Harry no tenía noticia alguna de adónde iba. Y ya no podía preguntarle si estaba a salvo, porque no se hablaban. Draco había vuelto a escoger el lado más alejado de la mesa en la comida, y ya no podía observarlo. Hermione había regresado después de pasar un largo tiempo en La Madriguera con los Weasley y Harry estaba con ella todo el rato; paliaba su soledad, lo animaba. Pero un día, Hermione Granger también se cansó: Harry estaba muy desanimado, mirando el periódico, mientras ella hablaba con su elfina; Draco, entonces, entró en Grimmauld, se acercó a la cocina y sin mirar a Harry, agarró una manzana.

—Me he cansado de todo esto. Ahora mismo vais a solucionar vuestras diferencias —y dicho esto, agarró a Harry de un brazo y a Malfoy de otro y se desapareció para dejarlos frente a El Refugio, donde los encerró y lanzó un hechizo de protección para que no salieran.

Draco, con su manzana en la mano y Harry, con el periódico en las suyas, alzaron la cabeza para mirarse el uno al otro. El rubio desvió la vista, lanzando la manzana, cabreado.

—Maldita sangre-sucia…

—¡Eh, Malfoy!

Y se miraron, retadores. Después, el rubio echó a andar, levantó la trampilla y bajó a su laboratorio.

Harry lo siguió.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

—Como voy a estar encerrado aquí, al menos voy a aprovechar el tiempo —dijo, cogiendo una raíz de asfódelo de la mesa—. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Muy bien —asintió el moreno, y se echó sobre él.

Draco soltó la raíz de asfódelo y una auténtica mala leche.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¡Deja de fingir que no te importo! ¡Eres patético!

Draco trató de zafarse del agarre del Gryffindor, sin éxito. Cayeron al suelo, y Draco lo apuntó con la varita.

—Oh, sí, Malfoy, lánzame un hechizo, muéstrame cuánto ha mejorado tu magia.

—Te odio, Potter —fue la respuesta del otro.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Y si me odias, por qué te molesta que me vea con Blaise?

—Ya no me molesta. Lo he superado.

—¡Mentiroso! —dijo Harry incorporándose, quedándose sentado.

—Alguien que prefiera estar con él a estar conmigo, no es digno de ser algo mío, así que, ¡buena suerte! ¡Perdeos!

Una luz de emergencia apareció en la cabeza de Harry. No, no quería dejarlo así.

—Estás amargado, Draco. Me da pena, porque, yo, realmente, te quiero.

Draco, tras guardar su varita, se acercó aún más al chico que, ya levantado, lo observaba con pesar.

—Me quieres… no te rías de mí —y le lanzó un papel muggle.

—¿Qué es esto, Malfoy?

—Léelo si tus neuronas no se han esfumado de miedo.

Harry recogió el papel y leyó una carta con su caligrafía. La había escrito hace varias semanas; una carta en la que decía a su admirador secreto que él estaba enamorado, que no podía corresponderlo.

—¿Por qué tienes tú esto? —dijo, hirviendo de ira.

—Enséñaselo a tu amiga sabelotodo, y que te lo explique, ya que tu reducido cerebro no es capaz de procesar algo tan simple.

Harry pareció entender. Pestañeó y pensó; frunció el ceño y volvió a pensar.

—No puede ser que tú… ¿tú me mandaste esa carta? ¿Y las flores, y la ropa? ¿Malfoy? —repitió, al ver que el otro no respondía.

—¿Y qué importa? ¡Me rechazaste!

Se miraron, iracundos. Una tercera persona sabría lo que vendría ahora: un duelo; sin embargo, ninguno de los dos desenvainó su varita, ni siquiera hicieron el amago, como si fuera una verdadera molestia.

Por fin Harry entendió el problema: ninguno había sido sincero con el otro, de ahí la confusión. El moreno se preguntó si quizá todo eso no era una treta del Slytherin, pero le pareció extraño que no acompañara los regalos con su firma. Normalmente, eso es lo que habría hecho un Malfoy, así que... ¿por qué ocultarlo?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que fuiste tú?

—Porque tú seguiste viendo a Blaise y cuando me aseguraste quién era el elegido, desistí de todo esto.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora?

—Porque tu estúpida amiga nos ha encerrado aquí y no pienso pasarme todo el día en esta chabola.

—Malfoy, no te pases...

—Mejor que sepa que hemos sacado algo en claro. Ahora, ya puedes decirle que está arreglado.

Harry lo miró, atónito.

—¿Está arreglado?

—Bueno, sí, nos volvemos a hablar.

—Oh, sí, me encanta cómo te diriges a mí. Igual que en el colegio. No hemos arreglado nada.

Y bajó la cabeza, paseando el papel por sus dedos. Draco confesaba haber tratado de seducirle y él lo había rechazado.

—Iré a la cita —resolvió, decidido. El papel enviado por Malfoy lo citaba como si fuera a tener alguna intención seria con él.

Draco siguió cortando raíces y plantas. Harry lo zarandeó del jersey al no recibir respuesta.

—No tengo ganas de preparar una cita para alguien que no me corresponde —dijo el rubio sin quitar la vista del caldero.

—¿Estás hablando —Harry no cabía en sí—...hablas de tener una relación seria conmigo?

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que eso sea lo correcto —tragó saliva, recordando las palabras de Eladora.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo dudas.

—¿Dudas de qué?

El rubio se volvió, dejando todo trabajo a medias.

—¡Maldita sea, Potter, dudas de todo! ¿Te crees que es fácil? Preferiría tener una relación con un mago de sangre pura, y aquí estoy, atontado por un maldito mestizo.

Harry se sentía feliz, no pudo evitar la expresión socarrona.

—Bueno, Malfoy, así que al final, la estatua cayó por el burro.

El rubio se arrimó a él, y con ojos entrecerrados, dijo:

—Más quisieras, Potter.

Mirando en los ojos grises de su némesis, Harry se encontró, al fin, correspondido. Y lo atrajo hacia sí, tan lentamente que pudo percibir su aroma, notó cómo caían las barreras de ese chico caprichoso y sobreprotegido, y lo abrazó con ternura, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros.

—Draco, yo estoy dispuesto si tú lo estás —le dijo bajito, al oído.

—Sólo si dejas de ver a Blaise —dijo el otro tras un largo silencio.

Harry sonrió y se separó de él.

—No he hecho nada con Blaise desde que tuve algo contigo —confesó el moreno—. No pude. Además, de quien hablaba en la carta era de ti. Así que más te vale dedicarme esa cita, Malfoy.

Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Creí que solo te interesaba magrearte conmigo. No quería que me hicieras daño —añadió Harry como disculpa.

—¿Y qué relación tienes con Blaise entonces? Él no te quiere.

—Lo sé, pero fue sincero conmigo desde el primer momento. Y eso incluye poder vernos con otras personas. Yo sé que él lo ha hecho. En cuanto a mí... bueno, soy diferente, puedo aguantar bastante tiempo sin tener sexo.

Draco rió ante aquella última frase. Después respiró. Por fin entendía que para Harry, Blaise era un pasatiempo. Y se alivió enormemente. Había estado celando a Harry sin motivo, pensando que él había fracasado. Su ego volvió a él, y arrastrando al chico hacia el sofá situado en ese mismo sótano, volvió a sentirse él; un Malfoy, volvió a sentirse poderoso, un Dios del sexo.

—Ahora serás mío, Harry Potter.

Harry no puso impedimento alguno a Draco que, animado por saberse el único dueño del héroe del mundo mágico y aparentemente exhortado por su fidelidad, lo desnudó en aquel sofá y le recordó sin parar lo afortunado que era por estar con él, con caricias cuidadas, mimos eternos, miradas cargadas de deseo y jadeos múltiples. Los chicos se olvidaron de hacer el hechizo _Muffliato_ y los gritos de Harry podían oírse a larga distancia.

—Hemos de dar gracias a Granger porque nos haya traído aquí, Merlín sabe que ahora mismo tus parientes estarían camino a San Mungo para hacer terapia si te oyeran...

—Draco, más... más... más...

El rubio accedió a los desesperados jadeos del chico, porque hasta entonces había estado imprimiendo una velocidad lenta, casi agonizante, a sus embestidas, y Harry no podría soportarlo más. Draco, que en ese momento deseaba llamar a Blaise a través del móvil de Harry para que lo oyera todo y se muriera de envidia, entrelazó las manos con las del moreno inclinándose hacia él para robarle un beso apasionado hasta que Harry no pudo más y se derramó en su propio estómago.

Tras ejecutar los hechizos de limpieza, Harry atrajo a Draco hacia él, conjuró una manta calentita, y ambos durmieron abrazados hasta que el crepúsculo los despertó.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

^_^ Gracias por vuestros comentarios de antemano.


	31. ¿Qué le has dicho a mi madre, Potter?

_**Atención:** Utilizo prestado este universo, no gano dinero con lo que escribo, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling y asociados._

_**Advertencias:** slash y lenguaje un poco sucio.  
><em>

_**Notas**** de ****la**** autora:**Hola a todos. Mil y mil gracias de verdad por seguir animándome a continuar, en mi vida he recibido tantos comentarios como ahora. Estoy realmente feliz de que esta historia, escrita en un delicado momento de mi vida, esté gustando. Y ahora os dejo con la cita de Draco y Potter, así decimos adiós al Londres muggle, esta parte ha sido muy divertida y ha dado mucho juego. Espero que os gusten las 2 que quedan. ¡A leer!_

_Y como es costumbre, a dedicar: para mi querido Shotaro, por favor, que rule el unicornio que aquí como no tenemos coche, arriagaTennyson y yo estamos desesperadas._

_**Resumen:**_

_Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien la ha incendiado. Los aurores lo encuentran y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita a Draco. Los aurores lo mandan a una cabaña en el campo con la excusa de efectuar una peligrosa misión para rescatar a Severus Snape, de la que Harry sale malherido. Draco salva la vida del Chico que vivió con sus conocimientos en pociones, pero al regresar a Grimmauld hay otro problema: ahora los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkaban. Los magos se esconden en mundo muggle, donde Draco se encuentra con su antiguo amigo y camarada Blaise, quien enseguida entabla una relación con Harry. Mientras los chicos parecen desarrollar emociones los unos por los otros, aparentemente los mortífagos han perpetrado otro ataque, siendo esta vez Hermione Granger quien sufre las consecuencias. Mientras La Orden del Fénix informa a los demás que la treta de los mortífagos era una tapadera, que realmente quieren crear un ejército de magos, Harry y Draco han pasado a ser un ítem. Ahora, contra todo pronóstico, los jóvenes están juntos y Harry dispuesto a proteger a Draco de los mortífagos, pero, ¿a qué precio?_

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE IV: EL LONDRES MUGGLE.

CAPÍTULO 31: ¿QUÉ LE HAS DICHO A MI MADRE, POTTER?

* * *

><p>—Um, Potter, volvamos a esa casucha ya. Tengo hambre.<p>

Harry paseaba la lengua por la pequeña oreja del rubio, y musitó:

—Yo te daré de comer.

—Eres insaciable.

—Te he deseado por mucho tiempo, Draco.

—¿Desde cuándo, cara-rajada?

—Desde que te vi con el físico de una chica en La Casa de los Gritos.

Draco le propinó un almohadonazo.

—No bromees, chupapollas.

—Oh, sí, la tuya especialmente es sabrosa.

El rubio sonrió, dispuesto a aprovechar el tiempo perdido. Recordó sus tiempos en Cabeza de Puerco y se alegró por una vez de que Severus lo hubiera llevado allí, porque al final había acabado al lado del cuatro ojos. Del sexy cuatro ojos. Y le gustaba. Le gustaban estas atenciones, pensándolo bien, quizá fuera admitido de nuevo en el mundo mágico si Harry lo llevaba de la mano. Dejó a un lado las conjeturas porque Harry repasaba las líneas de su pecho con uno de sus dedos, como si quisiera memorizar cómo estaban dispuestas.

—Me gustas, Draco.

Aquella afirmación provocó un vaivén en su estómago; esta vez no era doloroso, sino excitante.

—Lo sé, soy perfecto.

—¡No seas engreído! —dijo el chico golpeándolo en el hombro, y sacudiendo la manta para buscar su ropa.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

—Me has dicho que tenías hambre y querías volver —dijo Harry, con el cabello apuntando en todas direcciones. Draco lo miró nuevamente, y rodeó el tronco del moreno con los brazos, impidiendo su huida. Le encantaba la cara de recién follado de Potter cuando era él la firmaba.

—Sé educado, Potter y acaba lo que has empezado...

* * *

><p>Hermione miró el reloj: había pasado la hora de la cena y ninguno de los dos había dado muestras de volver. Ella había quitado las protecciones cuando se marchó, pensando que quizá ambos pudieran solucionar el problema; ahora, no sabía si había sido buena idea dejarlos solos o no. Le había dolido ver a Harry tan desanimado; volvía a ser el de antes, desilusionado y apático. Quizá el muchacho aristócrata no fuera su mejor opción, pero lo quería. Además, últimamente había estado pensando en ambos y le parecía bastante probable que pudieran llegar a algo. Que Merlín le amparara, si se arreglaban a ver cómo iba a explicar esto a Ron. Un sonido de desaparición llegó a sus oídos, y Hermione bajó las escaleras para encontrarse junto al paragüero donde tropezaba Tonks a ambos chicos, con las ropas descolocadas. Corrección: Harry llevaba la ropa revuelta. "¿Pelea o pasión?", pensó Hermione.<p>

—¿Harry?

La cara del chico lo dijo todo: mostrando una increíble sonrisa, con las puntas de su cabello mirando en todas direcciones. Pasión. La chica corrió escaleras abajo para abrazar a su amigo.

—Gracias, Hermione.

Un poco más allá, la elfina servía las sobras de la cena para ambos. Draco levitaba los útiles para servirse la cena, y ocupó la silla frente a Harry.

—Buenas noches, Granger —le dijo el rubio, amén de que les dejaran solos.

—Mi ama aún no va a acostarse —indicó la elfina, con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí, sí, Dikki, vamos arriba, dejémosles solos —sugirió la joven, con ojos brillantes.

—¿Ha pasado algo que Dikki deba saber?

Draco se atragantó. Esa elfa impertinente hablaba igual que la dueña.

—Harry y Draco se han hecho amigos —susurró la joven.

La elfina se dirigió hacia la mesa con los ojos muy abiertos y especialmente excitada y les hizo una reverencia.

—Larga vida a su amistad, señor Harry.

—Déjanos en paz, ¿quieres? —cortó el rubio, y tras meter la mano en el bolsillo, sacó dos knuts que entregó a la elfina. Dikki, mirando la moneda con ojos desorbitados, exclamó, llena de gozo:

—¡Ooooooooooooooh! ¡El amo Malfoy me ha dado propina! —y otra reverencia.

—Granger...

—Sí, sí, vamos Dikki —dijo ella, asombrándose también por el gesto del rubio, y antes de irse se volvió—. Me gusta este nuevo Malfoy —Y alzando la varita convocó unas velas rojas flotantes.

—Que disfrutéis vuestra cena de enamorados.

Harry rió y el rubio gruñó.

—Me encanta que le hayas dado dinero a Dikki. Le has hecho feliz, no por el pago en sí, sino por el gesto.

—Pues muy bien, Potter, asegúrate de que nos deja solos cuando Merlín manda.

—Draco...

El rubio alzó la cabeza, solícito.

—¿Dormirás conmigo?

—No más sexo por hoy, Potter. No puedes acostumbrarte tan pronto a lo bueno.

Harry rió. Podría acostumbrarse a las impertinentes respuestas de su nueva pareja, siempre que lo tuviera cerca.

* * *

><p>Grimauld Place era un remanso de paz; ya no se oían maldiciones ni malas palabras, ni gritos, ni insultos... y la cara de Harry lo decía todo. Remus y Tonks no querían preguntar, pero era obvio que Draco y Harry habían pasado a ser un ítem. Hermione y Dikki también parecían contentas y Ron los visitó poco después para darse cuenta de que algo se cocía.<p>

—Harry, ¿por qué tiene que jugar Malfoy con nosotros?

—¿Por qué no? Ahora está civilizado...

—Y eso es muy sospechoso. Trama algo, seguro. Yo que tú tendría preparada la varita por las noches, por lo que pueda pasar.

Harry se había reído en su cara, como si fuera una idiotez su comentario, algo que molestó sobremanera al pelirrojo.

—No seas ridículo, Ron.

—Comadreja, no te acerques al cuatro ojos, le pegarás algo —intervino de pronto Draco.

—Creí que habías cambiado, pero sigues siendo un capullo.

—Mejor ser un capullo que un negado con las chicas —y acto seguido había pasado su brazo por los hombros de Hermione—. ¿Leemos algo?

Ron había hervido de rabia.

—Maldito hurón insolente.

Pero después, el pelirrojo se había resarcido ganando a Malfoy a una partida de ajedrez. Y, aunque le pesara, le encantaba jugar con él. Harry no ponía mucha atención en el ajedrez y Hermione era completamente nula para ese juego. Prefería leer aburridos libros de Aritmancia, asignatura por la que Draco también sentía especial predilección.

—Oh, vamos, Ron, no te preocupes por Draco. No le interesa Hermione.

—Cualquiera lo diría —había respondido él, bastante molesto—. ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo lo sé. Ha encontrado a su media naranja.

—Qué bien, pues espero que se marche de aquí pronto —dijo Ron, no sin cierto interés en quién sería la novia de ese impertinente. No entendía cómo alguien podía fijarse en él salvo para usarlo como diana.

Harry, al contrario, esperó que no se marchara nunca de Grimmauld, pero no las tenía todas consigo. Si Malfoy era absuelto, regresaría a Wiltshire. Él lo haría; volvería a esa tierra soleada y llena de vegetación, a esos campos interminables con ese jardín tan lleno de flores... tenía que presionar más a Kingsley diciéndole que Draco estaba en su bando y los ayudaba, aunque fuese mentira.

Antes, sin embargo, cumplió su promesa y llevó a Harry al Londres muggle con motivo de esa cita que le había propuesto y el otro aceptó. Cenaron en un restaurante muy barato, a pesar de las malas caras del rubio, que comentaba todo el rato acerca de la mala calidad de la comida, y después, el rubio llevó a Harry junto al Big Ben.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga aquí, Malfoy?

—Mirar el Támesis. Y esperar que quieras saltar a él.

Harry golpeó a Draco en el brazo cuando una joven preguntó a Harry si le podían hacer una foto. Draco observó cómo Harry sonreía a la chica y se acercó a él, le agarró de la mano y dijo:

—Lo siento, tenemos prisa.

Harry se sintió conmovido por aquel gesto. Era la primera vez que él y Draco paseaban de la mano y notaba el sudor por todo su cuerpo. No se percató cuando Draco lo arrastró a los pies del London Eye, la enorme noria de Londres, sacó un papel y poco después, una cápsula se cerraba única y exclusivamente para ellos. Una botella de champán con dos copas adornaba la estancia. Harry se sintió abrumado, aquello debía haber costado muy caro.

—Antes de que preguntes cuánto me ha costado, olvídalo. Los Malfoy hacemos así las cosas.

Harry sonrió, abrazándolo. Podía acostumbrarse al lujo, se dijo, siempre que el rubio estuviera incluido en el paquete. Se giró para contemplar la ciudad llena de luces. Otras parejas subían en otras cápsulas, probablemente habiendo contratado lo que quisiera que Draco hubiese pagado. Draco descorchó el champán y llenó ambas copas.

—Draco yo... no bebo.

—Tonterías, Potter.

—Me pongo muy tonto.

Había mostrado una mueca impertinente.

—Eso será más divertido.

Harry agarró la copa y miró una vez más al chico de enfrente, vestido con una chaqueta de mago, azul oscura y pantalones a juego. Él también vestía ropa cara, a lo que no se acababa de acostumbrar, pero que consideró necesaria dada la ocasión.

—Por nosotros —dijo el rubio alzando la copa, y ambos tintinearon el cristal uno contra otro.

—Por tu libertad, Draco —había sonreído el moreno, y había bebido el champán como si fuera agua.

—Oh, por Merlín, Potter, tendré que darte clases de protocolo.

—Cállate, y bésame —pidió, acercándose y quitándole la copa.

Hundió sus dedos en las finas hebras plateadas, y mordió el jugoso cuello blanquecino, arrancando diversos jadeos de su compañero. Amaba a Draco cuando bajaba la guardia: le gustaban esa vulnerabilidad y sencillez que veía entonces. Era un paisaje hermoso: Draco, y la ciudad iluminada al fondo. El rubio le devolvió el beso, y los jadeos de Harry se hicieron más audibles.

—Córtate un poco, Potter, esto no está insonorizado.

—Y hay cámaras —dijo el moreno a su pesar, pero sin soltar a su rubio favorito.

Un poco más lejos, a través de los cristales, lanzaron fuegos artificiales. Harry se sentó a observarlos rodeando el brazo de Draco, que bebía sorbos de su copa. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Draco y aspiró su aroma.

—Draco, ¿desde cuándo te gusto? —preguntó, sin quitar la vista de los redondos cristales que les permitían ver todo Londres.

—No lo sé. Quizá cuando insulté a mi prima porque iba a tener un licantropín y tú me acorralaste amenazándome con echarme. Me calentaste presionando tu cuerpo contra el mío.

Harry estalló en carcajadas. ¿Qué podía gustarle de ese momento? Ese rubio era una caja de sorpresas.

Soñador, se trasladó al pasado, al castillo entre cuyas paredes pasaron tantos momentos llenos de emoción.

—Yo podría decir que me enamoré de ti conociéndote en Grimmauld, pero Hermione dice que fue mucho antes, así que puede ser desde sexto. Ese verano, antes de ir a Hogwarts, pasé mucho tiempo pensando en ti, en lo imbécil que eres y en qué pasaría contigo cuando tu padre te llevara con Voldemort.

—Y luego conociste a Blaise —dijo Draco con amargor.

—Nos hicimos amigos en las reuniones del tedioso profesor Slughorn. A veces me hablaba de ti, pero no entendía por qué, no le prestaba mucha atención cuando hacía eso. Él pareció adivinar que teníamos algo cuando nos vio juntos en Londres y le dijimos que vivíamos en la misma casa.

Draco pensó que él, en sexto, aunque le hubieran estado cortejando, no habría tenido tiempo para eso; bastante fue acatar las órdenes del Señor Oscuro, sin estar de acuerdo con ellas.

—Pero me dolió mucho la patada que me diste en el tren.

—No deberías meterte donde no te llaman. Sabía que alguien espiaba.

—Menos mal que Tonks me arregló la nariz.

Draco dejó la copa y pasó la mano por los cabellos del joven. Le había odiado al verlo fisgar, ¿quién se creía ese Potter? Bastante responsabilidad había en sus manos como para que el héroe desbaratara todo. Draco no podía fallar.

—No fuiste agradable conmigo.

—Tu _Sectumsempra_ tampoco.

Harry se enderezó, mirándolo a los ojos, culpable.

—Lo siento tanto... si no hubiera aparecido Snape... Draco —abrazó al chico y lo cubrió de besos.

El rubio agarró sus hombros con firmeza, y atrapó sus labios, cerrando los ojos. Draco lamió su labio por dentro y por fuera hasta que sus lenguas chocaron, marcando una constante danza de la que ambos no querían dejar de participar. Harry tembló: Draco sabía a champán y su aroma a colonia cara abotargaba todos sus sentidos. Si alguien quería torturarlo, sólo tenían que atarlo mientras ponían al rubio lejos de él.

—Harry...

Cuando el viaje acabó, ambos jóvenes pasearon unidos de la mano hasta que el rubio divisó un hotel decente y entraron.

—¿Te ha gustado el London Eye?

—Quería subir y verlo —dijo un excitado Harry, mientras ascendían en el ascensor muggle.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a estos cacharros...

—Ni yo a tenerte para mí solo —sonrió el moreno, ajustándose su chaqueta.

Draco lo miró durante demasiado tiempo.

—¿Sabes, Harry? Deberías vestir así más a menudo. Me la pones dura.

—A mí me da igual cómo vistas, Draco, para lo que te va a durar la ropa...

El rubio rió, mostrando esa sonrisa que hacía derretirse a Harry. Entraron a una habitación de la tercera planta, con una enorme cama de matrimonio. Las cortinas eran muy pomposas, granates, y el mobiliario estilo romano. Había otra botella de champán en la mesita y bombones. Harry pasó de la botella y se introdujo un bombón en la boca.

—Este champán no tiene ni la mitad de calidad que los que servimos en la mansión Malfoy.

Harry, ajeno a su comentario, miró por la ventana: las vistas no eran tan espectaculares como las del London Eye, pero al menos era un sitio tranquilo y apartado. La luna en cuarto creciente fue testigo de cómo el moreno se quitaba la ropa, lentamente, para unirse a su amado Draco, que esa noche, después de mucho tiempo, se encontraba disfrutando algo de verdad.

* * *

><p>Draco se despertó algo agitado: las sábanas rascaban y algo pesado le oprimía el pecho: bajó la vista para descubrir a un Harry Potter dormido sobre él, enroscado a su cuerpo. Su dura erección rozaba sus piernas y Draco trató de calmarse: agarró el vaso de agua junto a la mesita y bebió. Al incorporarse, Harry se movió, girándose al otro lado. Draco se irguió, notando un calambre en su zona lumbar, y luego un profundo dolor en su trasero. Dejó escapar un suspiro: anoche, Harry le había preguntado por qué él no se dejaba penetrar y el rubio había confesado que era virgen. La revelación puso a Harry bastante bruto y muy, muy mimoso. Finalmente, Draco había accedido a hacerlo, pero ahora, sus posaderas se resentían. Se preguntó si podría volver a andar. Lo repetiría, de todos modos, había sido demasiado placentero, a pesar del dolor. Harry se despertó poco después mirándolo con sus verdes y brillantes ojos miopes.<p>

—Buenos días, Draco.

El rubio lo miró asqueado, aún dolorido.

—Me duele, imbécil.

—Pues fui muy, muy cuidadoso —admitió Harry, cuya experiencia resultó martirizante. Quería introducirse más y más y tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para no hacer daño al chico—. Me alegra mucho que tu primera vez haya sido conmigo. Me alegra mucho.

Draco gruñó; a él le dolía pensar que antes había sido propiedad de Blaise. Normalmente, las conquistas de sus amigos no solían coincidir porque las propiedades eran claramente de uno o de otro, a ninguno le gustaba marcar su territorio en una conquista y que el otro se apropiara de ella. No lo habían hecho nunca, salvo por Harry. Y pensar que el Gryffindor había roto una regla slytherin...

—He soñado con tu madre —dijo un Harry alegre, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y su otra mano acariciando la cadera de él—. Deberíamos ir a verla.

—No te quedarás tranquilo hasta que no consigas entrar ahí, ¿no?

—Ahora eres mi pareja, así que tengo derecho.

—Será mejor que no le digas nada o se despertará al saber que Harry Potter ha ido a verla.

Harry sonrió y tapó a ambos con la sábana.

—Llama al servicio y pide el desayuno.

Harry se sentó en la cama, viendo al otro ir al baño.

—¿Qué? Malfoy, los desayunos son muy caros aquí...

—Qué bien, porque pagas tú.

—¿Por qué no volvemos a casa?

—Porque quiero desayunar aquí, contigo, solos —dijo el rubio asomándose por la pared que conducía al baño—. Date prisa, voy a ducharme.

Qué afán de mando, pensó Harry. Tendría que acostumbrarse, en el fondo cualquier cosa para agradarle era bienvenida desde que se había instalado una emoción en su pecho que no paraba de crecer. Esperó que no pidiera caviar o algo así cuando subieran con la bandeja. Sin embargo, el desayuno pareció colmar las expectativas de Draco, porque no hizo comentario alguno, engullendo casi todo lo que le sirvieron. Tampoco se quejó cuando Harry le dio de comer cerezas con sus labios. Y cuando dieron las diez, ambos chicos se marcharon, dirección San Mungo. Neville se alegró mucho al ver a Harry, mientras el rubio se encerraba con su madre en el cuarto, y cuando Harry entró, contuvo la respiración.

—No molestes a mi madre.

Harry quiso decir que la mujer ni siquiera se daría cuenta, porque estaba dormida, pero calló antes de decir algo que arruinara su día. Harry se sentía flotar y bajo ningún concepto estropearía el momento de ambos; confió en que Draco hiciera lo mismo. Le habían dicho que Narcissa Malfoy, si bien estaba en otro universo, podía oírles, pero Harry no sabía qué decirle. Se limitó a contemplarla, un poco violento, sabiéndose un intruso en aquel instante. Draco lo examinaba con ojos críticos, esperando a que Harry hiciera gala de su idiotez y lo estropeara. Tal cosa no ocurrió. Cuando Harry cogió de la mano a la señora Malfoy, sólo le dijo:

—Esté tranquila, señora Malfoy, porque ahora soy yo quien cuida de su hijo, y le quiero tanto que no voy a permitir que le pase nada.

Draco quiso abrazarlo al oír aquello, pero él no exteriorizaba sus sentimientos, así que su única reacción fue ruborizarse como una colegiala. Se le hacía extraño que ahora, el Niño que Vivió estuviera junto a él en ese cuarto, un cuarto donde él había desnudado su corazón, donde había llorado y había maldecido de rabia. Con Harry alrededor, la atmósfera parecía tranquila y sosegada. Cuando volvieron a Grimmauld, su prima Tonks comía fruta en la cocina, con su barriga abultada.

—¡Por fin! Hermione nos dijo que habíais salido, pero no sabía que volveríais juntos.

Draco, para evitar toda sospecha, indicó:

—Hemos ido a San Mungo.

—Casi es la hora de almorzar. ¿Me hacéis el favor de avisar a Dikki, que está arriba, limpiando?

Draco asintió y ambos chicos subieron las escaleras. Dikki limpiaba en la segunda planta y cuando los vio, les dedicó una profunda reverencia.

—Buenos días, Harry, señor Malfoy.

—Buenos días, Dikki, por favor, Tonks necesita que bajes cuando puedas a la cocina —dijo el moreno.

—Oh, claro. ¿Almuerzo para tres?

—Supongo —dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

La elfina bajó y Harry susurró al oído del chico:

—Se te nota mucho, Draco, trata de no andar despatarrado.

Draco se giró y con su sonrisa petulante se apropió de la oreja del Gryffindor.

—¿Y qué sugieres, pequeño vicioso?

—Hoy trata de caminar lo menos posible. Si te aburres, yo leeré contigo.

—¿Aritmancia, Pociones? —Harry arrugó el gesto.

—¿Qué tal quidditch?

—Me avergüenza tu poca cultura, Potter.

Sin embargo, tras degustar el pastel de carne y la ensalada, Harry cumplió su palabra, quedándose junto al Slytherin en el sofá, ambos leyendo libros; Harry revisando las noticias del mundo mágico con los pies sobre el regazo de Draco, semitumbado, empapándose de teoría de Pociones. Ambos seguían así cuando un torbellino de energía irrumpió en la estancia, seguida por Tonks. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe mientras recuperaba su respiración. Los chicos se volvieron al verla tan agitada.

—¡Draco! ¡Tu madre!

La chica no podía seguir, y Tonks parecía estar muy preocupada. Draco no se movió, paralizado, aunque Harry había quitado las piernas de encima.

—¿Qué, Granger? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Hermione sonrió a través de las lágrimas, y sus ojos marrones lo miraron, con dulzura.

—Ella... ha despertado.

Draco se quedó estático, observando llorar a Hermione, que se secaba las lágrimas sin reprimir una sonrisa. Al poco rato, reaccionó.

—¡Harry!

—¡Sí! —dijo el aludido colocándose a su lado.

—Llevadme. Llevadme allí, ¡ahora!

Hermione asintió y Tonks fue a por su prenda de abrigo para llamar a Remus.

—Ya está allí, Tonks, yo vengo del hospital, espéranos aquí. Dikki, quédate con Tonks.

Poco después, los tres entraban apresurados en el hospital de medimagia. Draco notó una presión en su mano mientras esperaban a ser identificados en el control. El rubio se volvió para ver a Harry con una sonrisa enorme. Tras comprobar sus varitas, subieron a la cuarta planta donde Narcissa ya no estaba en el cuarto. A Draco le chocó mucho la imagen de la cama de su madre sin Narcissa dentro y se quedó unos segundos paralizado.

—Le están haciendo unas pruebas —dijo la jefa de planta llevando unas carpetas—. Enseguida podréis verla.

Draco se frotó las manos: su madre, despierta, por fin, después de tantos meses. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo lo recibiría? ¿Qué se decía en estos casos? ¿Estaría bien un abrazo, o no era conveniente tocarla demasiado? Draco apenas podía dejar escapar la ebullición de alegría instalada en su cuerpo; despierta ella, cambiaban tantas cosas… Control, Draco, control… aunque el rubio deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas, diciéndole adiós a la vida de convicto que había llevado. Imágenes de casa emergieron, en forma de pensamientos.

Remus Lupin se unió a ellos tras unos minutos. Draco lo abordó, y con los ojos húmedos alzó la cabeza hacia su ex-profesor.

—¡Señor Lupin! ¿Cómo está, la ha visto?

—La trasladaron a otra sala. La vi, estaba... despierta —sonrió el bohemio profesor.

Draco se volvió, agarrando a Hermione, que lloraba como él.

—Granger...

Harry, sintiéndose algo torpe, le entregó una tela blanca a su amiga, que se sonó la nariz con ella. Los cuatro esperaron hasta que un sanador los hizo pasar a una sala muy silenciosa, vacía y con pergaminos por todas partes. Harry se sentó junto a Draco y apretó su mano.

—¿Qué le dijiste a mi madre, Potter? —se volvió el rubio, acusándolo.

Harry captó la ironía y respondió:

—Sólo le dije que como no despertara, me quedaría con la herencia Malfoy.

El sanador Hippocrates Smethwyk entró en la sala, se presentó y se sentó detrás de una mesa. Ordenó algunos pergaminos e hizo volar otros tantos que se ordenaron en sus respectivas estanterías y carpetas mientras los demás aguardaban el veredicto.

—Como ya les habrán informado, Narcissa Malfoy ha despertado del coma. Han sido necesarios varios meses y numerosas pociones para traerla de vuelta. Le hemos hecho un chequeo y todo su cuerpo se encuentra bien y ella está estable, y podrá marcharse dentro de tres días, cuando ya hayamos comprobado totalmente su salud. También queremos darle una intensiva rehabilitación a sus piernas, hacer con ella algunos ejercicios para que sus músculos vuelvan a estar fuertes. Un poco más dura que la que se le practica a diario.

Risas y suspiros fueron oídos. Draco se frotó las sienes, a punto de sufrir un desmayo. Su madre estaría pronto con él, tal como había soñado. Habría que buscar un lugar para ella, pero se preocuparía de eso después. De momento, sólo quería abrazarla y decirle cuánto la había echado de menos.

—¿Son todos familiares? —inquirió Hippocrates, algo incomodado por tener a tanta gente dentro.

—No. Yo soy su hijo —respondió Draco.

El medimago paseó la vista como si ver a Draco rodeado de aurores fuera algo inusual.

—Oh, claro, el joven Malfoy. Espero que la vida lo haya tratado bien. Bueno, en realidad quiero ser sincero —dijo, y agarró un pergamino con un lazo verde, que desplegó ante todos—. Los resultados han arrojado cosas positivas pero también creo conveniente informarles de algo: Narcissa Malfoy ha respondido bien a los estímulos, queremos hacerle pruebas sobre su magia, tememos que tanto tiempo sin utilizarse haya sufrido el síndrome de magia perdida. No obstante, eso es algo normal en los pacientes que despiertan de un coma profundo. Lo que sí me temo, es que ahora, señor Malfoy, no pueda reconocerle a usted.

Draco se levantó, airado, a la vez que Remus lo retenía, apoyando la mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué está diciendo?

—Narcissa Malfoy ha perdido la memoria.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

PRÓXIMA PARTE: LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

Lectores y lectoras de la plataforma "Que vuelva Severus", en la última parte sabremos de él.


	32. Un brazo sin marca alguna

_**Atención:** Los personajes y universo de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling y asociados._

_**Notas**** de**** la ****autora:**Y aquí os dejo con el primer episodio de la siguiente parte. Entre esto y el drarrython no doy abasto, creo que en mi vida he escrito tanto y tan seguido. Plataforma por la liberación de Severus Snape: tened paciencia._

_Esta parte es para Sombra88, espero que te guste._

_**Resumen**** actualizado:**Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien la ha incendiado. Los aurores lo encuentran y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita a Draco. Los aurores lo mandan a una cabaña en el campo con la excusa de efectuar una peligrosa misión para rescatar a Severus Snape, de la que Harry sale malherido. Draco salva la vida del Chico que vivió con sus conocimientos en pociones, pero al regresar a Grimmauld hay otro problema: ahora los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkaban. Los magos se esconden en mundo muggle, donde Draco se encuentra con su antiguo amigo y camarada Blaise, quien enseguida entabla una relación con Harry. Mientras los chicos parecen desarrollar emociones los unos por los otros, aparentemente los mortífagos han perpetrado otro ataque, siendo esta vez Hermione Granger quien sufre las consecuencias. Mientras La Orden del Fénix informa a los demás que la treta de los mortífagos era una tapadera, que realmente quieren crear un ejército de magos, Narcissa despierta del coma, con efectos secundarios: no recuerda quién es. ¿Decidirá La Orden protegerla?_

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE V: LA ORDEN DEL FENIX

CAPÍTULO 32: UN BRAZO SIN MARCA ALGUNA

* * *

><p>Harry había querido acompañarlo, pero Draco quería estar solo con su dolor. Narcissa había sido trasladada a un cuarto para pacientes temporales, y Draco quiso quedarse allí esa noche. Cuando los ojos azules de Narcissa se encontraron con los de su hijo, renuentes, Draco se había sentido como un extraño. Sin embargo, la había llamado mamá y se había sentado junto a ella a esperar que se durmiera. Después, el rubio no pegó ojo. Lo que parecía ser una total e inmensa alegría había quedado ensombrecido por el hecho de que su madre ya no era tal. A primera hora de la mañana, Harry se había presentado para verlo, y Draco agradeció su presencia.<p>

—Dikki te ha hecho el desayuno —le había dicho, mostrándole un recipiente de cristal.

Draco sólo fue hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Cómo estás, Draco? Soy un poco malo para estas cosas, para consolar y todo eso.

Draco acarició su rostro y bajó la mirada.

—No me conoce, Harry, no sabe quién soy, me ha mirado como... como si fuera cualquiera de los sanadores de esta planta.

—No has descansado nada —dijo el chico fijándose en sus ojeras—. Ten, come un poco. Dikki me matará si se lo llevo de vuelta.

Draco sonrió y subió a la planta más elevada con Harry, para comer allí, en el restaurante.

—Yo tampoco he dormido pensando en ti —confesó el moreno—. Además, no me gusta que te quedes aquí, me preocupo, ven a casa.

—Pero quiero estar con ella, quiero que sepa que soy su hijo...

Harry quiso hacerse oír en la algarabía de personas que poblaban la zona.

—Ahora mismo, Draco, hay que ponerle las cosas fáciles.

—¿Podrías mirar alguna casa por mí? ¿Alguna en la que podamos estar a salvo, y juntos?

Harry dejó de respirar.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres mudarte de Grimmauld?

Draco lo miró a su vez.

—¿Habías pensado acogerla en tu casa?

—Claro, Draco, ¿qué clase de persona piensas que soy? Prepararemos una habitación para ella, en tu cuarto hay dos camas, quizá quieras dormir con ella.

Draco se imaginó estando en la casa de Harry, durmiendo con su madre. Nunca habían hecho eso, ni siquiera en casa de invitados, él siempre había tenido un cuarto para él solo, y sus padres en su intimidad. Era lo normal, ¿no?

—No sé, Harry, nunca he...

Harry pareció entender.

—Si no quieres dormir con ella, está bien, podemos dejarle tu cuarto. Tengo los cuartos de Sirius y Regulus vacíos, a lo mejor quieres dormir en el de Regulus, era un Slytherin, como tú, te gustará la decoración. El de Sirius... bueno, me gustaría dejarlo como está.

Draco sabía que ambas habitaciones estaban cerradas porque Harry quería conservarlas así. Probablemente usar la de Regulus tampoco lo trastocaba, pero, Harry hablaba de cambiar la disposición de los cuartos sólo por él. Le agarró de las manos.

—Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo, Harry. Estoy acostumbrado a vivir en sitios muy amplios y grandes. Lo que tú dispongas para mí estará bien. Pero a mi madre, por favor, dale una habitación para ella sola. Quiero que recuerde quién es y qué estatus tiene.

El moreno acarició las manos de Draco, ruborizándose.

—De hecho, yo... yo había pensado... bueno, olvídalo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? Cuéntamelo —y añadió con voz de mando—. Te ordeno que me lo cuentes.

Harry bajó la cabeza y elevó los ojos, como si lo que fuera a decir lo avergonzara.

—Mi cuarto tiene dos camas. Puedes dormir conmigo. Prometo no molestar.

El rubio se sorprendía cada día más; no le estaba diciendo Harry que no molestaría, cuando era él quien estaba de inquilino en su casa... su generosidad no tenía límites.

—Espero que no me sugieras compartir tu cama... —bromeó.

—No me importaría, pero, ya que estás acostumbrado a los espacios grandes... además, si alguien se tiene que mover, que seamos nosotros. Hermione me ha sugerido mudarse a otro sitio, pero yo quiero que se quede: me gustan las familias grandes. Cuantos más seamos, mejor —y luego quedó pensativo, y Draco intuyó que quizá iba a cambiar de opinión—. Lo único que me preocupa es el baño. En Grimmauld sólo hay dos y si tu madre hace el mismo uso que tú, me temo que tendremos que ir a casa del muggle de al lado. Por curiosidad, Draco, ¿cuántos baños hay en Malfoy Manor?

—Siete —respondió el chico como si fuera algo evidente.

—¿Sólo? —bromeó Harry.

—No he contado los de invitados —se carcajeó Draco.

Draco acabó el desayuno y devolvió el recipiente a Harry, que lo limpió con su magia.

—Aquí me siento un poco inútil, no puedo utilizarla —Draco sacó algo del bolsillo y lo colocó dentro del recipiente. Harry se rió al ver la moneda.

—Dikki ya recibe una paga, pero me temo que contigo va a ganar más en propinas.

Draco sonrió; la gente de Grimmauld lo trataba bien, y, como no pudiera estar en casa, al menos se consolaba por tener una casa donde esconderse sin tener que trabajar y aguantar a muggles apestosos. Incluso habían ido a ver despertar a su madre. Como decía Blaise, estar entre aurores al final no era tan malo... cuidaban de ti. La solución de Eladora, la mujer del cementerio, era la correcta: cambia para que cambien las cosas.

—Volveré esta noche para dormir —resolvió Draco.

—Más te vale volver, pero no te dejaré dormir.

Los dos se miraron, retadores.

—Otra cosa, Potter. ¿Qué hay del armario de mi madre?

—Oh, se lo diré a Hermione y Tonks. Ellas se encargarán de comprarle lo que necesite.

—Me alivia saber que no serás tú quien se encargue —sonrió el rubio—. No escatimes en precio. Te pagaré todo lo que compres.

—¿Me pagarás con la herencia de mi padrino Black?

Draco sonrió.

—Todo queda en familia. Cuando recupere la herencia Malfoy te recomp...

Harry le había puesto un dedo sobre los labios.

—No seas idiota, no me importa el dinero y lo sabes.

Draco asintió y poco después, se despidieron. Durante la mañana, volvieron a hacer pruebas a Narcissa, y sobre las cuatro, Hermione llegó para llevarse a Draco a Grimmauld. Harry no estaba. Cuando Draco subió a su cuarto, observó todas las cosas que ya conocía. Harry había retirado algunas fotos y guardado otras pertenencias para dejarle más espacio. Y la mesilla que ambos compartían tenía una foto de ellos dos, en la playa, construyendo con la arena. Los armarios habían sido agrandados.

—No he tocado sus cosas, señor Malfoy, a petición de Harry. Podrá recogerlas después —dijo una elfina muy contenta, con sus vestiduras de estar por casa—. Ahora, por favor, suba al cuarto de baño. Le he preparado un baño caliente con plantas relajantes.

El joven Malfoy abrió los ojos, atónito. La elfina se encogió de hombros.

—Órdenes de Harry, señor. Como ya le dije en una ocasión, es bueno ser amigo de Harry, es una persona muy generosa.

El baño de espuma fue glorioso, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con su enorme jacuzzi en la mansión. Desde que llegó a Grimmauld, Draco había dejado de lado los baños, duchándose simplemente y ya no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que usara una bañera, porque en el hotel también se había duchado para poder desayunar con tiempo. Nuevamente, al salir pudo secar su pelo con magia, otro de los privilegios de Grimmauld. Si Draco llevara a Narcissa fuera de Grimmauld, él no podría utilizar la magia, y su madre preguntaría por qué, y Draco tendría que explicarle "es por la marca tenebrosa". Si antes había necesitado a los aurores, muy a su pesar, ahora esa ayuda era más necesaria que nunca.

Hermione se acercó a él a la hora de la cena.

—Antes de que preguntes por Harry, está fuera ocupándose de unos recados, volverá luego. Te he dejado en el cuarto de tu madre todas las cosas que hemos comprado Tonks y yo, para que las mires y si no te gusta alguna, las apartes para que las descambiemos mañana.

—Las echaré un vistazo, gracias, Granger.

La chica sonrió, se acercó a él y le besó en la cara.

—Buenas noches.

Cuando Draco subió elevando sus pertenencias, se encontró con que el cuarto de Harry también había sido ordenado y limpiado. Una pequeña nota sobresalía del armario.

"He agrandado el armario, pero tendrás que compartirlo conmigo. He dejado mis cosas en el lado derecho, sé libre de elegir el resto". Cuando Draco abrió el armario y vio el poco espacio que ocupaba el Gryffindor, se sorprendió de no ver ninguna prenda ajada o vieja. Harry debía haber hecho limpieza de vestuario, lo cual era de agradecer. Draco, muy cansado, acabó de colocar sus cosas y se dirigió a la cama más alejada de la puerta, porque sabía que la otra era la de Harry. Cuando destapó la colcha, vio allí sus sábanas puestas y entre la almohada una foto de ambos, una que se tomaron en Brighton. Se durmió inmediatamente, con ella en la mano.

* * *

><p>Harry se levantó procurando no hacer ruido, se vistió de forma elegante y dejó unos minutos para contemplar al bello durmiente junto a su cama. Lo observó durante largo rato hasta enterrar una de las manos bajo las hebras plateadas. Draco se movió al contacto.<p>

—Me voy al Ministerio —le susurró el moreno besándole en la sien.

Draco rememoró el roce de unos suaves y calientes labios en la mañana, pero volvió a la lectura de su libro de pociones, cuando, a la hora del té, Harry Potter y Remus Lupin entraron en Grimmauld Place. Poco después, Hermione bajaba las escaleras para sentarse frente a Draco y luego Tonks, que recibió a su licántropo con un beso casto para luego tratar de arreglarle la camisa. Ese hombre no tiene arreglo, pensó el rubio, y su mirada viajó hacia Harry, demasiado apetecible con esa chaqueta y pantalones de marca.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó el moreno sentándose junto a Draco.

—Te oí marcharte.

Cuando el rubio elevó la vista, notó que Remus, Tonks y Hermione lo miraban, angustiados. Un rápido vistazo al periódico del día disipó su curiosidad.

"Narcissa Malfoy despierta del coma.

El grupo de medimagos más prestigiosos de San Mungo logran que una de las mujeres más poderosas del mundo mágico vuelva a estar entre nosotros. A pesar del pacto de silencio del personal del hospital, se sabe que la señora Malfoy recibirá el alta en unos días. Nos preguntamos adónde irá, o quién vendrá a recogerla. Visitantes del hospital nos han asegurado haber visto a su hijo días atrás, preocupándose por su salud, y creemos que será quien vaya a recogerla, para llevarla a cualquiera que sea el lugar donde el supuesto joven mortífago esté viviendo ahora".

—El hospital está lleno de periodistas —indicó Hermione.

Sí, se dijo el rubio. Había intentado convencer a los aurores de que mantuviesen a su madre fuera de cualquier presión mediática, pero al parecer, los aurores de La Orden no podían impedir que unos periodistas hicieran su trabajo.

—Y lo peor es que nosotros no podremos ir contigo, Draco —aclaró Lupin—. No es bueno que nos vean juntos, ni para ti, ni para nosotros, porque medio mundo mágico se imaginará que estás bajo la protección del Ministerio de Magia.

Y sería carne de cañón para los mortífagos, se dijo el rubio.

—Hemos estado pensando qué hacer para poder acompañarte y no ser relacionados... —dijo Harry.

—Y el resultado es... multijugos.

Hermione le explicó que además de él, irían otros dos Dracos, para despistar a la prensa. Uno, el que recogería a su madre; otro, quien la trasladaría, pues aconsejaban no usar la desaparición; y un tercero, que pululase por allí para atender a la prensa.

—¿Y qué pasa si aparece Yaxley o cualquier otro mortífago? —inquirió Tonks, y Draco se hizo la misma pregunta.

—Que aparezcan. Los cogeré a todos —dijo Remus enfadado.

—¿Por qué no usamos mi capa de invisibilidad?

Todos se volvieron hacia Harry, pero Hermione indicó:

—Harry, si no dejamos ver a Narcissa pensarán que tenemos algo que ocultar.

—¿Y si alguien saliera como mi madre? Yo, por ejemplo —sugirió Draco.

—¿Propones que alguien salga con Narcissa y la capa mientras otro Draco y otra Narcissa falsos salen por la puerta principal?

—Tonks, no sé si podremos controlar el tiempo que duran las pociones…

—No, Hermione, yo creo que es una buena idea —analizó Lupin—. Veamos, Draco puede ser su madre, él la conoce mejor que nadie y sabe qué puede y no puede decir a la prensa; mientras, otro puede ser Draco, ¿quién conoce lo suficiente a Draco como para hacer de él, en caso de que la prensa le pregunte algo?

—Creo que ese es Harry —dijo el rubio, y recibió una sonrisa del chico. Draco susurró a la oreja de Harry—. Como metas la pata te quedas sin follar.

Harry elevó la mirada al techo, pensativo.

—Si no lo hago te follo a ti.

Y pusieron de nuevo atención en el plan.

—Hermione, tú puedes llevarte a Narcissa sin cambiar tu apariencia, usando la capa invisible de Harry —finalizó Remus, tratando aún de pensar en los pros y los contras.

—Importante, ¿cómo le decimos a mi madre que se mantenga bajo la capa, sin quitársela?

—Déjame eso a mí —dijo Hermione—, simplemente hablaré con ella para convencerla de que es lo mejor para su seguridad. No creo que se niegue.

Draco dio su visto bueno para el plan, pero después quedo pensativo: si alguien iba a convertirse en él, eso significaba que llevaría la marca en su brazo. Y Draco, por algún motivo, no quería que Harry la viera. Pensó en cómo decírselo, pero también supuso que si prohíbes algo a alguien lo que haces es darle luces de neón para que haga lo precisamente prohibido. Y los Potter eran muy curiosos.

—Uffff... —suspiró, cansado, y de repente unos brazos lo rodearon.

—Um... Draco, ¿estás bien? —se oyó la voz inconfundible del Gryffindor, ligeramente ronca en su oreja.

—Sí, he descansado —respondió por cortesía el rubio.

—No hablo de descansar... —Harry movió sus manos hacia su entrepierna—. Hablo de tu dolor en el trasero, me gustaría repetirlo otra vez.

—Ni hablar, si quieres sexo esta noche, Potter, yo seré quien dé la estocada. Y ya que preguntas, sí, aún me duele.

—Um, por mí no hay problema...

Harry Potter realmente no tenía problemas en qué rol desempeñar en el sexo, algo que Draco encontraba extremadamente útil; así se evitaban peleas. Además, ponerse en el lugar del otro ayudaba a aprender sobre uno mismo. Y Harry parecía especialmente deseoso de ponerle la mano encima. Aunque no podía culparle, siendo él un Malfoy...

—Hablando de multijugos, Draco, tengo una sugerencia, aún tengo pelos de Blaise, ¿podrías...

—¡Ni lo sugieras, cara-rajada! —exclamó Draco enfadado, pero las risas de Harry no tardaron en seguir su exclamación de rabia—. Y si se te ocurre decir su nombre durante nuestro viaje placentero, recuerda que tengo tus testículos en mis manos.

—Eres muy susceptible, Draco.

—No bromees con esas cosas, o yo te haré tragar pelitos de tu amigo el pelirrojo.

—¿Quieres tener sexo con Ron? Ew... —Harry hizo una mueca de asco, y fue parapetado contra la pared y sus labios asaltados con vehemencia.

—¿Te parece que tengo ganas de tener algo con tu amigo comadreja?

Harry se sumergió en esos ojos grises y le correspondió el beso, dulcemente. Cuando ambos se separaron, frente a ellos había un ser enano, mirándolos con profundo fervor y con los ojos empañados.

—Creí que moriría sin ver esto... —dijo Dikki, con las manos en el pecho, tan conmocionada que parecía a punto de desmayarse de la emoción.

—¡Mierda! —dijo Draco, y con un rápido movimiento sacó su varita—._ ¡Obliviate!_

—¿Qué haces? —quiso saber el moreno, retirando la varita de su trayectoria, pero ya demasiado tarde—. Esos hechizos son peligrosos, Draco.

La elfina fue lanzada hacia atrás, pero enseguida tomó conciencia del lugar donde estaba, los miró, curiosa y dijo:

—¿Qué había venido a buscar? —y se marchó escaleras arriba.

—¿Vas a hacer eso a cualquiera que nos vea? ¿A mis amigos? —dijo Harry, evidentemente molesto, y se alejó hacia el tapiz de los Black para descargar su mala leche.

Borrar la memoria a Dikki de ese oportuno e íntimo momento no era tan grave, al menos, eso pensaba Draco, mientras le daba vueltas a la varita en su cama. Harry no subía y ambos habían intercambiado las palabras justas de cortesía delante de los demás. Por mucho que ansiaba tener sexo con él, Draco tuvo que tragarse sus ganas. Justo cuando todo parecía ir perfecto, ese nimio detalle molestaba al héroe. ¿Quién le aseguraba una relación sin discusiones con alguien tan diferente?

Un Malfoy no pedía perdón; no, no lo hacía porque, normalmente, siempre había una forma de resarcirse por lo acontecido. Logró mantenerse despierto hasta oír cómo Harry se deslizaba hacia su cama, tapándose y preparándose para dormir; le dolió que ni siquiera se acercara a él para darle las buenas noches. Draco sacó su varita de debajo de la almohada, se volvió y le apuntó con ella:

—_Orchideus_.

Una pequeña línea de luz atravesó la distancia entre la cama de Draco y la de Harry, y el moreno tuvo enseguida en su almohada unas hermosas orquídeas que el moreno acarició, soñador. Poco rato después, se incorporó en la cama.

—¿Qué pretendes, Draco?

El rubio estaba listo para la respuesta.

—Oh, sólo mostrarte lo bueno que soy en encantamientos. Si hubiera habido riesgo de hacerle daño a tu elfina, no habría conjurado ese hechizo.

Harry se echó hacia atrás, suspirando pesadamente.

—Sé que eres bueno, Draco, además de que tú me lo recuerdes constantemente, pero, ¿sabes? No quiero que hagas ese hechizo a nadie. Les quitamos recuerdos. Así como tampoco quiero que uses conmigo la legeremancia.

—No lo he hecho —se defendió el rubio, aunque no por falta de ganas, añadió internamente.

—Una orden y Dikki jamás hubiera hablado de lo que ha visto.

—¿Ni siquiera a Granger?

Harry sonrió, recordando a su amiga.

—Hermione ya sabe que estamos juntos y yo no se lo he dicho.

—Ella lo sabe todo —gruñó Draco.

—Estoy orgulloso de tenerla a mi lado; y también a ti, pero no hagas esas cosas, Draco. No me gustan. No se puede utilizar a la gente sólo porque te apetece.

—Creí que te apetecía utilizarme para tu disfrute personal.

—Espero que no lo digas en serio. ¿Te sientes utilizado? Puedo ser apasionado, Draco, pero también puedo ser muy distante.

Draco negó con la cabeza. Aquello no iba bien. El chico siempre se salía de su supuesta trayectoria.

—Me ha quedado claro, Potter. Buenas noches.

Silencio. Poco después, Harry conjuró aguamenti y metió allí las orquídeas.

—Draco, ¿es verdad que Hermione usó la multijugos utilizando mi cuerpo?

Silencio.

—¿Draco? ¿Duermes?

—¿No te lo había contado? Vaya, tu amiguita tiene secretitos para ti...

—No pensó que fuera relevante. ¿Lo fue? ¿Hicisteis algo?

—Lo que hice fue bajo los efectos de una poción y naturalmente, pensando que ella era Harry. ¿Has bebido amortentia alguna vez? Porque eso fue lo que me echó un imbécil en Cabeza de Puerco.

—¿Fue duro vivir allí, Draco?

—Sobreviví, Potter. Soy un Slytherin. Por cierto, capullo, he visto que tenemos la misma talla, ¿por qué te pones pantalones con una talla más?

—¿Eh? Pues no sé... no me gusta llevarlos tan apretados.

—Pues a partir de ahora, hazlo.

Harry rió.

—Siento no ser el Dios de la moda. Buenas noches.

Si había algo a lo que Draco podía dar gracias, era al nulo rencor de Harry sobre cualquier pelea o malentendido.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hermione se ciñó la capa de forma que nadie ni nada podía verla desde fuera, subió con ánimo a la cuarta planta, esta vez sin pasar por el control, prácticamente adosada a la espalda de un visitante para sortear a los periodistas de la entrada. Cuando lo logró, su mirada se elevó para contemplar el cuadro pintado honor a Bonham Mungo, el fundador del hospital y le dedicó un rezo silencioso en su cabeza. Draco subió solo, por otro lado, y Harry y Lupin llegaron juntos, por otro. Los tres se identificaron con sus varitas. Tras hablar con el médico, Draco llevó a su madre al baño, donde la esperaba Hermione con la capa de invisibilidad.<p>

—Neville dice que podremos salir por la puerta de emergencia.

El rubio asintió y dijo:

—Le han prohibido que utilice la desaparición, así que tendréis que ir en autobús.

—No hay problema —dijo Hermione, que ya había contado con esa posibilidad.

Draco se volvió hacia su madre, y dijo:

—Madre, esta es Hermione Granger, una amiga de Hogwarts, el colegio donde estudié. Sé que no te acuerdas de ella, pero no importa, está aquí para ayudarte. Quiero que le hagas caso en todo lo que te diga, porque vamos a llevarte a un sitio seguro y no quiero que nos sigan. No me apetece que la prensa te atosigue.

Narcissa sonrió, y pareció mostrarse comprensiva.

—Aquí tienes la multijugos, Draco. Y esta es para Harry.

Draco puso buen cuidado en guardarse cada una en un bolsillo para no equivocarse.

—Y ponte estas ropas de Narcissa. Las tuyas... déjalas aquí, vendrá a por ellas Neville.

—¿Longbottom sabe nuestro plan?

Hermione lo miró, apesadumbrada.

—Tenía que confiar en alguien de aquí y no podía hacerlo en ningún medimago. Espero que no te importe y que valores el esfuerzo que Neville hace jugándose su puesto.

Su puesto de medimago en prácticas, vaya chorrada. Draco negó con la cabeza, alejando cualquier pensamiento negativo, aunque pensaría más tarde el interés que tendría Longbottom en ayudarles a sacar de allí a su madre arriesgándose a ser perjudicado.

—Neville estará cerca del baño cuando te vea salir, tienes que decirle "hasta mañana, señor Longbottom" y él entrará y recogerá las ropas. Procura salir cuando nadie esté en el baño, para que Neville no tenga problemas.

Draco asintió, volvió a mirar al pasillo por si venía alguien y entonces dijo:

—Es el momento. Mamá, te veré en casa.

—Adiós, Draco —sonrió la mujer.

Draco se metió en uno de los baños y se quitó la ropa, mientras deslizó la poción por su garganta.

—Señora Malfoy, voy a poner esto sobre las dos, para que nadie nos moleste mientras salimos. Si se asfixia o necesita salir, por favor, dígamelo, pero trate de esperar hasta salir del hospital. Intente evitar chocar con alguien, con esta capa nadie nos ve.

—¿Una capa de invisibilidad?

—Algo así.

—Bien, vamos, Hermione.

La chica se sintió extraña al oír de labios de esa mujer su nombre de pila, pero al menos, consiguió que colaborara. Se marcharon. Draco salió poco después, y dio la contraseña a Neville, que esperaba un poco más allá. Poco después, Harry como Draco se encontró con él. Le sonrió con una sonrisa tan perfecta que Draco pensó en darle la misma poción más tarde. Sería toda una experiencia hacerse el amor a sí mismo.

—Hola, mamá —dijo Harry plantándole un beso en la cara, sospechosamente cerca de la boca.

—¿Nos... vamos? —dijo Draco como Narcissa, y ambos pasearon por las plantas, encontrándose con Remus en la planta baja, a quien echaron una rápida mirada pero ignoraron. Lupin, presente allí para vigilar la operación. Les hizo un gesto indicando que tanto Hermione como Narcissa ya habían salido. Harry, como Draco, cogió a su madre de la mano, momento en el que varios periodistas los alcanzaban en la entrada.

—¡Señora Malfoy! ¿Cómo se siente después de haber despertado?

—Estoy bien, gracias. Por favor, déjenme pasar.

Los periodistas no podían quedarse allí sin ninguna exclusiva, por lo que lo intentaron con Draco, que, como Harry, tenía un miedo terrible de meter la pata.

—Draco Malfoy, se le ha visto poco por el mundo mágico, ¿que bando tomó después de la guerra?

—Lo único que me preocupa ahora es que mi madre se ponga bien —Harry notó un tirón en su mano.

—Algunos dicen que está marcado, ¿eso es cierto?

Harry, como Draco, frunció el ceño, aparentemente molesto, y se remangó la camisa. Draco, como Narcissa, contuvo la respiración. Trató de parar al chico, sin éxito.

—Draco, no.

Para cuando la mano de Narcissa alcanzó el brazo de Draco, Harry lo mostraba al público.

—¿Contesta esto a sus preguntas?

Draco, como Narcissa, paró sus pasos. Contempló el antebrazo izquierdo, tan limpio y blanco como el resto de su piel, y se abstuvo de expresar cualquier cosa: las cámaras seguían sus movimientos. Varios flashes se dispararon. Más preguntas fueron elevadas al aire, pero Draco ya no las oyó.

—Vamos, madre —dijo Harry volviéndose a colocar su camisa, tironeando de ella.

Cuando Harry y Draco se hubieron alejado de la zona, trataron de despistar a los curiosos, que los seguían corriendo. Harry, con el físico de Draco, metió a ambos en un callejón y se desaparecieron. Aparecieron en un área cercana a King's Cross, una zona que al parecer Harry conocía y que les permitiría ir andando hasta Grimmauld Place. Ninguno de ellos habló; Draco porque no se había repuesto de ver su brazo sin marca alguna, y Harry porque temía que alguien los siguiera. Cuando alcanzaron el número 12, ambos entraron en la casa a esperar a Narcissa y a Hermione. Dikki los recibió con júbilo.

—¡Harry!

Sus cabellos rubios pasaron de un rubio platino a un oscuro azabache, y se desperdigaron por todos lados. A su lado, la mujer elegante y sobria, bajaba la estatura y su cuerpo de mujer se convertía en uno de hombre. Draco miró a Harry aún afectado.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso, Harry? Maldita sea, los has callado para siempre...

Harry sonrió.

—Sabía que te iban a preguntar por la marca. Y podía haber aurores allí. Neville está probando una sustancia que segrega una planta que él cultiva para regenerar la piel. Lleva varias semanas trabajando con ella. Al echarla sobre piel humana, actúa como una película, absorbiendo toda imperfección o marca.

Draco abrió la boca, pero no supo responder. Luego, más calmado, repuso:

—¿Hay algún tipo de tratamiento al que yo pueda... acceder?

—Sólo lo está probando, Draco. Aún no ha visto qué efectos secundarios puede tener. Pero, dado que en este caso probablemente me iban a hacer alzar tu brazo, pensé que nos serviría su invento. Además, el mundo mágico entenderá por qué los aurores no te han detenido. Y nuestros compañeros aurores, pasarán definitivamente a otra cosa antes de investigarte a ti.

Draco abrazó al chico, pero Harry se volvió hacia la elfina.

—Dikki, asegúrate de que la habitación de Narcissa está impecable.

La elfina subió las escaleras, momento en el que el moreno atrajo de nuevo a Draco hacia sí.

—Gracias, Harry. Lo que has hecho...

El rubio obsequió a su novio con un beso cargado de sentimientos que se hizo cada vez más y más largo y que habría llegado a más de no ser por Harry, que pidió seguir más tarde, en su cuarto, donde no tuvieran que esconderse o fingir. Draco se cambió las ropas femeninas por unas de su talla y poco después se abrió la puerta, sin nadie que la franqueara. Harry se llenó de alegría. Bajo la capa asomaban una Hermione despeinada y una Narcissa con ojeras.

Draco y Harry abrazaron a los recién llegados, y poco después, franqueando la puerta, apareció Remus Lupin.

—Todo ha ido bien, creo que no nos han seguido. Había aurores vigilando, pero se han marchado.

Hermione abrazó a Lupin, mientras Narcissa miraba a uno y otro lado.

—¿Recuerdas esta casa, mamá? Es de la señora Black, de tus primos Sirius y Regulus.

Narcissa frunció el ceño.

—No.

—No pasa nada, le haremos un tour por la casa —ofreció Harry, pero fue Draco quien la cogió del brazo.

—Yo lo haré, Harry.

Narcissa llevaba mucho tiempo en cama y subir las escaleras le costaba horrores. Los medimagos le habían dicho que era algo normal y que les preocupaba más que tuviera un estado anímico saludable. Había pasado por varios tests psicomágicos, y de momento no había nada más que lamentar. Tendrían que ir a Ollivanders a comprarle una nueva varita, pues la suya se había quedado en Hogwarts y era irrecuperable. Narcissa miró todo con mucho interés, pero al llegar al cuarto de Draco, que sería suyo de ahora en adelante, abrió los ojos aún más: La mesita y los rincones estaban llenos de hermosos narcisos que también Draco contempló, pensando si la idea había sido de Harry o de Granger. La mujer fue inmediatamente hacia ellos, y los olió. Pareció encantada con la decoración, y después se tumbó en su cama. Aparte de aquella estancia, le gustó especialmente la planta cuya pared cubría la genealogía Black. Observó su nombre junto al de Lucius Malfoy y lo señaló.

—¿Quién es? —le preguntó a Draco.

—Es padre. No está con nosotros.

—¿Dónde?

—Está viviendo en… otro sitio. Pero te quiere, madre.

Narcissa sonrió y pareció satisfecha con la descripción. Después, Draco no pudo despegarla de ahí, así que la dejó sola, subió las escaleras y su vista se topó con el famoso calendario. Draco sonrió: no había ninguna cruz verde ni roja en los últimos días. Aunque bien pensado, él podía ir a verle; era su amigo.

—No tengo ninguna gana de ver a ese estúpido de Zabini —dijo, recordando la escena de sexo entre ellos a través de la ventana. Pero tenía que pensar en algo, no podía dejar de hablar a su amigo o sospecharía de sus celos. Draco recogió a su madre y ambos volvieron a la cocina, donde Harry y Hermione hablaban animadamente sobre Neville y sus compañeros Gryffindor. Tonks bajó poco después, había estado descansando en el cuarto que compartía con Lupin, y se alegró de ver a Narcissa.

—Sobrina.

El resto calló al oír el apelativo.

—Lo he visto en el tapiz de los Black —aclaró la rubia mujer.

Tonks asintió, Narcissa la abrazó y después acarició su vientre con dulzura.

—Sí, voy a tener un bebé —dijo ella, feliz.

—¿De quién?

—De Remus.

Narcissa besó a Remus ante la sorprendida mirada de todos. Draco estaba devastado: esa mujer no era su madre, porque su madre jamás besaba a nadie, ni tampoco le importaban mucho los demás. Harry y el resto, seguramente pensaban que esta Narcissa era muy agradable y que les encantaría vivir con ella. Pero no era natural. No era natural, esa mujer sólo era una extraña. Draco la llamaba madre, pero no reconocía en ella a la verdadera Narcissa.

—¿De quién son las flores de mi cuarto? —preguntó ella seguidamente, sintiendo un torbellino de sensaciones.

—Las flores son para usted, señora Malfoy —dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia, sin saber por qué, y en pocos segundos se encontró abrazado por la mujer, y sus manos se sentían como debían hacerlo las manos de una madre. Harry sintió sus ojos humedecidos y se retiró, incómodo.

—Dikki ha hecho un poco de tarta, comámosla junto al té —dijo Tonks y ordenó a Dikki que sirviera a todos.

Lo que sí parecía no haber olvidado Narcissa Malfoy era su abolengo y protocolo. Comía exactamente igual que su hijo, comedida, sin hablar durante el refrigerio. Ahí Draco sí reconocía a su madre. Y Harry, que antes se mostró sorprendido de la forma de comer de su Draco, ahora le parecía tan hermoso ver esa misma estampa en madre e hijo… le alegraba tanto que la mujer estuviera en Grimmauld… el rubio le guiñó un ojo y Harry se ruborizó. Hermione, a su lado, captó el gesto y también miró a Draco con cara de cordero degollado.

—No sé cómo has engañado a nuestro Harry, pero más te vale tratarlo bien —dijo la chica inclinándose para no ser oída.

—Los gritos de Harry se oyen en Hogsmeade cuando está conmigo; fue buena idea que estuvieras fuera —dijo Malfoy, provocador, procurando que su madre no oyera esto.

Hermione miró su plato, apartándolo.

—Se me ha quitado el hambre.

—¡Draco! —susurró Harry, pero ambos sonrieron al mirarse.

—Harry, ¿cuántos años tienes? —preguntó entonces Narcissa.

—Yo... la misma edad que su hijo Draco.

—Yo soy mayor —aclaró Draco enseguida, para fastidiar.

—Sólo por un mes —indicó Potter, como si aquella afirmación fuera su defensa más poderosa. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. ¿De verdad se soportaban?

—¿Habéis ido juntos al colegio?

Harry bajó la cabeza y miró a Draco. Draco asintió.

—Harry, Hermione y yo coincidimos en Hogwarts. Pero ellos eran de otra casa.

—Gryffindor.

Asintieron. Hermione sonrió y dijo:

—¿Se han portado bien con usted en San Mungo?

—He hecho muchos amigos —dijo Narcissa—. Son gente agradable.

Draco la miró, extrañado. Su respuesta hubiera sido "San Mungo está lleno de impresentables, es una pena que el mundo mágico sólo tenga ese hospital", pero en lugar de eso, ahora sólo parecía ver lo positivo. A su madre se le había quitado toda la personalidad.

—Los narcisos fueron idea tuya, ¿no? —cuestionó Draco, sentándose sobre el colchón de Harry, sorprendido una vez más de que en ese cuarto no hubiera desorden.

—Tu me llenaste el cuarto de rosas, ¿por qué no iba a hacer yo lo mismo con tu madre?

—Nunca la has querido.

—Bueno, a ti sí, ¿qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera dicho en Hogwarts que me gustabas?

—Te habría lanzado un crucio.

—Pues eso. Hay un momento para cada ocasión. Bueno, eso dice Hermione.

—¿Qué haré si mi madre no recupera la memoria? —dijo Draco, más para sí mismo que para el otro.

—No sé, al menos tienes a tu madre a tu lado, aunque no recuerde nada. A mí nadie me la va a devolver.

—Siempre tan dramático, Potter.

—No sabes lo que es crecer sin padres.

—Tenías a esa tía tuya.

—No voy a contarte lo que mi tía hacía conmigo en casa.

Draco lo miró, inquisidor.

—Digamos que mi vida y la de un elfo doméstico no eran muy distintas.

—Al menos ahora puedes cocinar para mí.

Draco recibió un almohadonazo. Se lanzó sobre el moreno y atrapó sus muñecas, hablándolo al oído.

—Potter, quiero que sepas, que ningún chico ha conseguido meter a Draco Malfoy en su cama; ninguno, así que mueve tu culo como tú sabes y muéstrame lo orgulloso que estás de estar conmigo...

Harry rió, y pestañeó pesadamente.

—Ay, Draco, nunca me acostumbraré a tu ego.

—Pero te gusto —dijo el rubio, acercándose más.

Harry cerró los ojos y saboreó los labios de su hasta hace bien poco, reconocido rival. Era tan hermoso ser correspondido... Draco aún no le había dicho que lo quería, pero a Harry le bastaba con que estuviera a su lado, con seguir viendo su rostro todos los días, con hacerle sonreír... el moreno deslizó las manos por la espalda de Draco, ya vestido con pijama, y se dijo que había sido una tontería haberse vestido... el mundo y todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron en esos instantes, momentos en los que Draco no era su rival; no era un mortífago ni un niño mimado; se preocupaba en hacerle disfrutar tanto como él hacía. Y cuando Draco estuvo a su lado, desnudo, en la cama que esa noche Harry había agrandado usando las de ambos, contempló su brazo vendado a través de las velas para atreverse a decir:

—Draco, ¿puedo verla?

El rubio se horrorizó ante la proposición, ocultando el brazo aún más.

—Claro que no, ¿qué te pasa, Potter? ¿No te basta con el resto de mi cuerpo?

—En realidad, no, Malfoy. Quiero tenerte completo. Y quiero tu brazo también.

Draco miró al techo, un poco ajado y viejo, como toda la maldita casa.

—Estás loco.

—¿Y por qué lo ocultas? ¿Te avergüenzas de estar marcado?

El rubio no se giró, permaneció con la mirada fija en un punto.

—Pues sí, Potter. Yo no quería unirme a él. Pero mi familia, mi padre... había que ser un buen hijo. Además, ya has visto mi brazo, no entiendo por qué quieres ahora verlo otra vez.

—No la he visto, Draco.

Ahora el rubio sí se volvió para encontrarse con los brillantes y cansados ojos del chico, a través de las lentes.

—No bromees, Potter. ¿Cómo te has puesto la cosa esa, entonces?

—Neville lo hizo. Yo cerré los ojos porque supe que no querías que la viera.

Draco se incorporó, atónito.

—¿Qué? ¿Longbottom ha visto mi marca tenebrosa?

—Bueno, Draco, yo no sabía ponerme la pasta esa que ha inventado...

Gruñidos, silencio, y al rato, de nuevo Harry.

—Déjame verla, por favor.

—¿Acaso te pido yo que me enseñes tu estúpida cicatriz?

—Esta estúpida cicatriz me la hizo el mismo que te marcó a ti, Malfoy —dijo Harry, con tono molesto y girándose hacia un lado—. Claro que supongo que es mucho pedir.

—Un solo comentario sobre ella y te crucio, Potter.

Poco después, un brazo desnudo entró en su campo de visión. Harry lo tomó, delineando los contornos de la serpiente y la calavera con su dedo, sintiendo pena por cómo el asqueroso Voldemort había utilizado a su Draco y sintiendo valor del Slytherin por haber realizado esas tareas tan arriesgadas.

Luego, presionó sus labios contra el dibujo, sin sentir absolutamente nada más que amor por Draco. Él sabía lo que era estar marcado, aunque el proceso de Draco hubiese sido mucho más doloroso.

—Si no te gusta esta marca, ya me encargaré yo de hacerte las mías...

Draco apoyó su frente en la espalda del Gryffindor, confuso. Su estómago subía y bajaba ante el contacto de los suaves labios de Harry en el brazo, pero sentía su pecho abrirse, como si fuera un gesto que nadie, jamás, le hubiera dedicado. Zabini le dijo una vez que la lealtad y generosidad de Potter eran abrumadoras; esa noche, Draco lo entendió.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

La pobre Dikki no se ha salvado de ser hechizada...

**RESPUESTAS COMENTARIOS ANÓNIMOS:**

Alex: Narcissa conocerá el corazón de Harry, te lo aseguro.

Anna: Gracias mil por presentarte y por comentar el fic.

Perdonad si me olvido de alguien, seguid enviando vuestras opiniones y ánimos a esta escritora, sigo trabajando mucho en este fic.


	33. Mi Gryffindor

_**Atención:** Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling y asociados._

_**Notas del fic: **slash, lemon y relaciones chico/chico. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? Si encuentras algún error de fechas o números, por favor, comunícamelo para corregirlo. Se agradece._

_**Notas de la autora: **En primer lugar, agradecer los reviews y mensajes que recibo. En este capítulo tenemos más drarry, parece que su relación se va afianzando. Y un poco de Narcissa y cómo responde a su nueva vida._

_Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a darkmoon1515, por favor, no me lances los dementores que odio el frío. Disfruta._

_**Resumen: **Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien la ha incendiado. Los aurores lo encuentran y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita a Draco. Los aurores lo mandan a una cabaña en el campo con la excusa de efectuar una peligrosa misión para rescatar a Severus Snape, de la que Harry sale malherido. Draco salva la vida del Chico que vivió con sus conocimientos en pociones, pero al regresar a Grimmauld hay otro problema: ahora los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkaban. Los magos se esconden en mundo muggle, donde Draco se encuentra con su antiguo amigo y camarada Blaise, quien enseguida entabla una relación con Harry. Los mortífagos perpetran otro ataque, siendo esta vez Hermione Granger quien sufre las consecuencias. Mientras La Orden del Fénix informa a los demás que la treta de los mortífagos era una tapadera, que realmente quieren crear un ejército de magos, Narcissa despierta del coma: los hechizos oscuros le han hecho olvidar quién es. La Orden decide protegerla._

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE V: LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

CAPÍTULO 33: MI GRYFFINDOR

* * *

><p>Hermione leía el periódico, concentrada especialmente en la noticia estrella del día:<p>

"_Draco Malfoy, el hijo del mortífago Lucius Malfoy y actual residente en Azkabán, no tiene la marca tenebrosa._

_Lo vimos ayer al llegar a San Mungo, en buen estado de salud físico y psicológico para recoger a su madre, que despierta del coma después de un largo año. Se ha elucubrado mucho acerca de dónde estará oculto, y creemos que si ha pasado todo este tiempo es porque sin duda está en mundo muggle. No obstante, otros argumentan que sin la marca, el joven Malfoy ha podido haber vivido en varios sitios del mundo mágico. Draco Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy podrán vivir ahora apaciblemente al comprobarse que el rubio no lleva la marca tenebrosa hasta que sea requerido por los aurores para ser investigado, algo que deberá esperar, pues, si antes la prioridad era buscar mortífagos para llevarlos a Azkabán, ahora los aurores están concentrados en su propia seguridad y en la de sus familias; no por nada es bien conocido que se siguen produciendo secuestros de magos jóvenes para después negociar liberaciones de Azkaban..."_

—¡Déjame leerlo, Hermione! —pedía a su lado un Harry ansioso.

—¿Cómo tienes el brazo, Harry? Debes estar loco, probar algo así sin saber si puede causarte daño —dijo la chica tendiéndole _El Profeta_ y arremangándole el brazo.

Harry se retiró, incómodo.

—Estoy bien, Hermione.

—¡Harry, por Merlín! ¡O me dejas ver tu brazo o llamo a Neville y le digo que te ha salido una marca tenebrosa a ti también!

Harry la miró a través de sus cristales.

—Menos mal que estás en nuestro lado, Hermione. Me darías miedo si estuvieras con Voldemort...

La chica no hizo caso y levantó la chaqueta que llevaba Harry. Su piel parecía estar reseca y castigada.

Pasó un dedo por encima, y Harry se estremeció.

—¡Te duele! —le quitó el periódico de la mano y gritó—. ¡Vamos a ir a San Mungo, ya!

—Hermione, déjame en paz. Hoy Neville no trabaja, es sábado.

—Me da igual, nos vamos a su casa.

Harry no tuvo más remedio que dejarse arrastrar fuera de Grimmauld Place. Dio gracias que Draco estuviera con su madre o habría visto el numerito... No era para tanto. Por la noche le había picado un poco, y por la mañana la notaba especialmente sensible, pero nada más. Cuando se aparecieron cerca de donde Neville vivía, el joven mago les abrió la puerta, abrazándolos, muy contento. Tomaron té y Neville examinó a Harry.

—Oh, no te preocupes, tu piel tendrá varios días ese aspecto pero después volverá a ser normal. Aún estoy perfeccionando la fórmula de alguna crema que pueda quitar esos incómodos resecamientos, pero nunca fui bueno en pociones.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Yo lo probé antes de ponérselo a Harry, Hermione. Pruebo todo porque no quiero que nadie de San Mungo sepa nada aún, sólo soy un chico en prácticas.

—¿Ves, Hermione? —y se dirigió a su amigo—. Se preocupa por nada...

—¡No me fío nada! ¡Os daría veritaserum!

—Hermione, te entiendo, pero sabes que miento muy mal —sonrió Neville—. Y tú eres tan inteligente que sabrías que miento.

Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Está bien, te creo.

Una música celta llenó el cuarto. Harry cogió su móvil, apresurado, y descolgó.

—¿Sí? Hola, Blaise... —el moreno se alejó el aparato—. Sí, sí, no te enfades, tienes razón. No me corresponde a mí contártelo... ya... sí, está bien. Está a salvo, Blaise... sí, juntos. Me ha prohibido verme contigo... es verdad, tienes razón. No... hablando de Slytherins...

—No sabía que Harry tuviera un teléfono móvil —dijo Neville, asombrado.

—Es para sus contactos Slytherin —dijo Hermione con tono irritante.

Harry parecía estar recibiendo otro sermón de Blaise, porque se había vuelto a separar el auricular.

—¡Ya está bien, Blaise, hago lo que puedo por todo el mundo!

Hermione le arrancó el móvil.

—¡Eh, tú, estúpido Slytherin! ¡Si vuelves a gritarle a Harry, yo misma te hechizaré! —la chica se tornó roja como un tomate mientras escuchaba algo dirigido a ella y le devolvió el móvil a Harry no sin antes gritar—. ¡Eres un enfermo!

—Ten, Hermione, bebe —Neville ofreció otra taza de té.

—¡Ese canalla es un vicioso!

Cuando Harry colgó, Hermione chilló:

—¿Has tenido sexo con ese imbécil? Dime que no te ha hecho hacer algo vergonzoso.

—Blaise sólo está enfadado porque se ha enterado de lo de Narcissa por la prensa. Yo le entiendo.

—¡Bueno, si Malfoy no sabe cuidar de sus amigos, no es nuestro problema, Harry! Dale ese móvil y que se griten entre ellos.

—Muy bien, Hermione, lo haré, pero ahora tranquilízate. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Es demasiado vergonzoso como para reproducirlo aquí —dijo la chica, aún con la cara colorada.

* * *

><p>—Creo que le debes una disculpa —indicó el moreno a Draco, tras haberle contado el incidente de Blaise.<p>

—Me gustaría que te deshicieras de ese estúpido aparato muggle, Harry. Si no lo tuvieras, no habrías escuchado a Blaise dándote la plasta.

—Pero Draco, es mejor así. Si pasara algo, él me avisaría. No quiero dejarlo desamparado...

Draco lo cogió de la camiseta blanca y a milímetros de su boca, declaró:

—No sé cómo dejarte claro que eres mío, Potter.

—No seas crío, Draco. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

—No, no lo sé —dijo, provocador—, muéstramelo.

Harry no necesitó mucho más para cerrar el milimétrico espacio que los unía. Atacó los labios de Draco violentamente, y cuando éste se separó para tomar aire, volvió a atacarlos. Después siguió con su cuello. Los jadeos se intensificaron, y estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que ni siquiera notaron a la tercera persona plantada de pie, en la puerta. Allí estuvo varios segundos hasta que Harry se giró.

—Hola, Hermione —dijo, ruborizándose.

—Jamás pensé que fuese a ver esta escena. Debí haberme traído una cámara, me iban a pagar oro por la foto en _El Profeta_.

Draco la miró, amenazante, pero aún sujetando los codos de Harry con sus finas manos.

—Vamos a tener que poner un hechizo de detección, para prevenir que acudan los voyeur viciosos y miren…

Hermione rió y elevó la barbilla en señal de orgullo.

—Ya os habría visto mucho antes si hubiera querido… y en cuanto a mirar lo prohibido, creo que los Slytherin siempre me ganaréis.

Draco le dedicó una mueca de desprecio.

—Como si supieras de qué estás hablando.

Hermione sonrió y Harry ayudó, explicándole:

—Lo sabe. Blaise le dijo unas cosas sucias por teléfono.

Draco lo miró, atónito, y trató de sacar un comentario sarcástico, pero enseguida su mente voló al momento en el que él invadió la intimidad de Harry y Blaise aquella tarde, espiando entre muggles del vecindario. No pudo completar la frase, se ruborizó. No obstante, frente a ellos, Hermione parecía recordar algo del pasado. Sonrió y declaró:

—Tienes suerte, Draco besa bien.

Draco se volvió, su ego terriblemente engrandecido, para recordar:

—Dime algo en lo que no sea bueno, Granger.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero en lugar de responder lo hizo Potter:

—No sabes cocinar.

—Bueno, eso no cuenta en el mundo mágico —dijo Draco, restándole importancia, pero deseando haberle tapado esa bocaza.

—Cuenta cuando tienes que sobrevivir —puntualizó Harry, sonriendo.

—Cuando tienes que sobrevivir no cocinas nada. Lo buscas por el bosque y te lo comes.

—Siempre que sepas identificar qué puedes comer y qué no —siguió Harry, que se estaba divirtiendo.

—Si algo me sienta mal puedo hacerme una poción restablecedora —sonrió el rubio, acariciándole el cabello.

—Um, claro, siempre que tengas cerca todo tu instrumental —dijo el moreno relajándose en el toque.

Hermione rió, viéndoles luchar verbalmente mientras se acariciaban.

—Desde luego, vuestra relación es taaan divertida. ¿Así pasáis el tiempo, lanzándoos pullas?

Harry sonrió al rubio y acarició su rostro.

—Es divertido pelear con Draco.

—Sobre todo cuando gano —el rubio colocó su mano sobre la de Harry.

—¿Ya le has contado esto a tu madre?

Ahora Draco sí se olvidó de las bromas. Cualquier cosa que tocara su sangre, era sagrada.

—No te importa, Granger, no te metas.

—No me importa, Malfoy, pero piensa bien antes de besuquearte por los rincones de esta casa, porque esta vez habéis tenido suerte y he sido yo quien os ha encontrado, pero, ¿quién dice que no pueda veros la señora Malfoy? —Y con una mueca de superioridad, añadió—. Me marcho a estudiar.

Cuando desapareció, Draco siguió mirando unos segundos. Luego se volvió a Harry.

—¿Cómo aguantas a alguien tan fastidioso?

Harry amplió la sonrisa.

—¿No lo adivinas? Estoy contigo…

El rubio murmuró algo con desprecio y se apresuró a borrar la sonrisa de su compañero con su talentosa lengua. Era fácil querer a ese chico moreno que apenas se preocupaba por sí mismo y sí mucho por los demás; Draco estaba obsesionado con él, y no sabía cómo encajar eso. Pero se sentía tan bien...

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry fue a visitar a los Weasley, Draco se quedó en casa junto a su madre. Ambos leían libros de magia antigua. Tonks bajó las escaleras, junto a Remus, y les dieron instrucciones sobre ir al Callejón Diagón a comprar una varita para Narcissa. Ella y Draco se arreglaron. Narcissa no parecía haber puesto demasiadas pegas a la ropa adquirida, pero sí estuvo de acuerdo en devolver varios modelitos; parecía que su sentido de la moda seguía intacto, para alivio de su hijo. Así pues, vestidos de forma elegante salieron a la calle y recorrieron los alrededores de King's Cross por separado. Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante y atravesarlo, madre e hijo se dirigieron hacia la tienda de Ollivanders, reconstruida de nuevo después de la guerra. El hombre los recibió con sorpresa e incredulidad, pero los atendió como clientes normales. Se abstuvo de hacer preguntas, lo que alivió a Draco y salieron con una nueva varita para Narcissa. Después, pasearon por las tiendas, tomaron un helado y casualmente tropezaron con Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin cerca de la tienda de Madame Malkin's, a la que entraron a comprar túnicas para Narcissa. Remus había pensado que sería buena idea que los Malfoy se vieran con alguien de su familia cercana, y propició aquel encuentro tras convencer a Draco; si los periódicos se hacían con la noticia, los relacionarían más cerca de los aurores.<p>

Sin embargo, acordaron despedirse antes de marchar, aunque después se vieran en Grimmauld Place. A veces, a Draco le parecía estar haciendo una pantomima ridícula, porque poco importaba si alguien se decidiera a hacerlos una emboscada y los otros aurores del Ministerio sacaran sus varitas y le miraran el brazo... su brazo. Desde el día en el que Harry lo había besado, no había parado de pensar en su gesto, y no sabía por qué. Su marca aún le producía un rechazo tan grande que no quería verla ahí; pero algo en su interior cambió de repente. Sí, era asqueroso tenerla; y sí, era contraproducente con los tiempos que corrían, pero jamás imaginó que su peor enemigo en la escuela fuese a besar la horrorosa calavera. Por otro lado, le ponía nervioso ver la relación de su madre con esa rarita de Tonks. Parecía simpatizar con ella demasiado, preocupante. Cuando volvieron a Grimmauld, dos pelirrojos ocupaban la mesa de la cocina, tomando un té preparado por Dikki, que cantaba alegremente.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Narcissa con un elegante gesto de cabeza.

—Buenas tardes —respondieron todos al unísono, sonrisas por parte de algunos y miradas de incredulidad por parte de otros.

—Voy a guardar mi ropa —anunció Narcissa, y subió a su cuarto. Draco se sentó en la mesa, en el asiento junto a Harry, y se sirvió té. Intercambió una rápida mirada con el moreno, quien lo sonrió tímidamente. Maldita sea, ese Harry no sabe fingir... aunque su entrepierna tampoco.

¿Desde cuándo veía a ese Potter con otros ojos? Si se enterara su padre… bien pensado casi era un alivio que Narcissa no recordara quién era Potter. Se habría desmayado al enterarse de su relación, seguro. Y él al principio, quiso negarlo. En la última carta escrita a Pansy relataba cómo había seducido al niño de oro, pero, ¿seguiría Potter pensando en Blaise? ¿Por qué no tiraba ese maldito teléfono?

—Este té es mucho mejor que el que prepara Fleur —dijo Ginny a su hermano, quien no quitaba la vista del joven Malfoy.

—Personalmente, me tomaría una taza de cacao —dijo Ron con aspecto soñador.

—Eh, Harry —dijo la joven pelirroja, y apoyó su mano en el brazo del chico, sentado a su lado. Draco la fulminó con la mirada—. Bill y Fleur van a venir a casa el jueves. Mis padres quieren hacer una fiesta, ¿podrás venir?

El primer impulso del moreno fue mirar a Draco, quien apartó la vista, porque notaba a Ron observándole.

—Um, supongo.

—Tienes que venir —insistió Ron—. Quiero jugar al snap explosivo contigo y Bill.

Nadie habló a Draco durante la comida, por lo que no hubo pulla que lamentar. Draco se tragó las ganas de estar con Harry ese día. Harry solo estaba bien, pero Harry más los Weasleys era más de lo que podía soportar. Y aún estaba su madre, a quien debía ponerle en antecedentes respecto al mundo mágico; había olvidado muchas cosas, incluso la historia de su apellido y Draco debía estar allí para contarle todo. La mujer parecía interesada y agradecida, y además mostraba una paciencia infinita cuando Draco no recordaba algo o bien le daba una versión ambigua. Draco le enseñaba muchos libros, pero ella prefería escuchar a su joven hijo o tocar el piano, habilidad que tampoco había olvidado. Draco aún no le había contado nada referente a la guerra con Voldemort, esperaría a que su madre preguntara, porque no tenía una historia preparada. No sabría qué decir. Le aliviaba ver que aunque no lo reconociera, sí parecía quererle. Parecía querer a todo el mundo en Grimmauld, Draco lo sabía, y especialmente a Tonks. Pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. Suspiró, ¿por qué se preocupaba? "Porque no quiero que cuando nos vayamos a la mansión Malfoy, eche de menos a nadie". Sí, sentía más cerca el regreso a casa. Se topó con Harry en el baño y el moreno se sonrojó al mirarle.

—Podrías ser menos evidente, cara-rajada.

Harry lo enfrentó.

—No me hables así, Draco.

El rubio miró a uno y otro lado y tras comprobar la ausencia de personas, añadió:

—¿Se lo has contado a tu amigo Weasley?

Harry pareció sorprendido. Abrió los ojos.

—No. ¿Y tú a tu madre?

—No creo que sea buena idea aún.

—Muy bien —aceptó el moreno, aunque en su interior dudaba de que pudiera contener tanta felicidad, salvo que su pareja no era cualquiera y por tanto, no podía esperar que Draco quisiera lanzar a los cuatro vientos la noticia—. Supongo que querrás esperar por si no funciona.

—Me gusta que lo entiendas. No te quejes cuando te insulte, porque de otro modo, si te llamara de otra manera, tu amigo entraría en shock. Y he estado visitando San Mungo a menudo, no me apetece volver.

Draco observó cómo los ojos de Harry miraban al suelo y cómo se mordía el labio en señal de inseguridad. Y toda su figura se retraía por la decepción. Su plexo solar se expandió, notando una sensación muy placentera al saber que Harry se sentía afectado por sus palabras: lo llenaron de algo desconocido. Elevó la barbilla del chico con sus largos y finos dedos y lo miró intensamente. Después, lo besó con ternura. Draco ignoraba ser capaz de besar con tanto sentimiento. El jodido Potter estaba sacando cosas que él nunca había descubierto. Cosas en su interior, muy dentro; cosas demasiado íntimas. Era toda una experiencia…

—Hasta luego, Potter.

Harry lo miró mientras Draco cerraba la puerta del baño.

"Me encanta que Potter me mire con adoración. Joder, esto es grave".

* * *

><p>—Draco, ¿por qué nos escondemos? —dijo Narcissa mientras ella y su hijo daban un paseo por el St. James Park.<p>

El rubio se encontró con los ojos de su madre, tan vacíos, tan cansados. Volverían a brillar dentro de poco, seguro, quería ser optimista.

—No nos escondemos. Paseamos por mundo muggle por nuestra seguridad, al igual que miles de magos.

—Pero, ¿qué hicimos, Draco? Para estar en peligro.

Draco quiso sonar cotidiano.

—Hubo una guerra.

—¿Una guerra?

—Sí. El Señor Oscuro, El que no debe ser nombrado. Pero ya murió.

—¿Ya murió?

—Sí, madre.

—¿Cómo murió?

—Lo mató Harry Potter —dijo Draco, sintiendo de pronto un orgullo extraño.

—¿Harry? ¿Nuestro Harry?

—Sí, madre.

—Draco, no me lo cuentas todo. Quiero saber qué pasó. Harry no parece el tipo de muchacho que mate a nadie.

Ahí estaba, la eterna pregunta. Mejor Draco se buscaba un banco, para hablar largo y tendido. Y rezó para que su madre no llorase o saliese corriendo, pues no estaba preparado para afrontar ninguna de las dos cosas. Narcissa se mantuvo alerta: escuchó claramente y con curiosidad sus explicaciones, bastante breves, de lo que había sido la guerra contra el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

—Así que estuve en San Mungo gracias a él.

Draco asintió. ¿Es que los malditos sanadores no habían podido hacer este trabajo? ¿Contarles lo que había pasado realmente?

—Qué alivio que haya muerto, Draco.

—Sí. Todos estamos aliviados. ¿Te apetece pasear más?

—No. Volvamos a casa. Quiero ver a Tonks.

—¿Recuerdas a Tonks? De antes, quiero decir.

—No. Pero me parece familiar, no sé por qué.

Madre e hijo casi no hablaron en el trayecto. Al llegar a Grimmauld, Narcissa se sentó junto a Remus Lupin y Tonks en el sofá de la primera planta. Draco los acompañó y tocó una pieza para ellos. Después de la cena, a la que Harry no acudió, Draco subió a su cuarto y comenzó a pasar las páginas de un libro, preocupado. Hermione comentó que Harry estaba ocupado, pero no le dio ninguna otra información. Empezaba a pensar que andar detrás de un auror eran todo problemas: no sabía dónde estaba, podía llegar tarde y además le ocultaba cosas. Por eso, cuando Harry Potter traspasó el umbral del cuarto, contento, Draco se frenó para no interrogarlo. Agarró con fuerza su varita.

—He vuelto —dijo y sus ojos se pasearon por la única cama que había en el cuarto, y sobre la cual descansaba el rubio, con un libro abierto. La señaló, extrañado—. ¿Una cama hoy?

El moreno entró, se quitó la ropa mientras se sabía observado por su querido rubio y se puso el pijama. Después, le arrebató el libro a Draco y le sonrió.

—¿No me vas a decir nada? Draco —y lo intentó rozando su maravilloso pelo.

El rubio seguía con una mueca de fastidio en la cara.

—Ha vuelto el Draco de Hogwarts —bromeó Harry—. ¿Qué he hecho esta vez?

—El Draco de Hogwarts te hechizaría —se volvió hacia él apuntándole con la varita—, no dejaría que te metieras con él en una cama.

—Es una pena, porque le iba a hacer disfrutar mucho —sonrió Harry agarrando la varita y acercándose a su cara. Harry juntó la frente con la del rubio y preguntó—. ¿Estás preocupado?

Draco aflojó su agarre en la varita, y Harry la apartó a un lado.

—Has tardado mucho.

—Yo creía que no me querías todo el rato a tu lado. En Hogwarts decías…

—Mierda, Potter, ¿vas a besarme o no? —Harry lo miró, divertido, y Draco añadió—. Tú eres un Gryffindor, los Gryffindor no hablan, sólo actúan. Así que haz honor a tu casa.

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada y luego pasó los brazos por los hombros de Draco.

—Me alegra que me hayas echado de menos —y capturó sus labios en un beso largo y prolongado. Estuvieron varios minutos así, intoxicándose el uno en el otro, con caricias, con sabores ya familiares, con gestos y palabras. No saben en qué momento se quedaron abrazados uno contra otro, pero les sorprendió el amanecer. Draco se estremeció al notar unas caricias en su oreja. Después, un siseo:

—Buenos días, bello durmiente.

Draco abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquellos orbes verdes. Antes se había burlado de esos ojos que ahora capturaban su alma, mirándolo con evidente adoración. Ni siquiera parecían acordarse de haber estado tristes el día anterior, en el baño.

—Felicidades.

No, Draco no lo había olvidado. Ese día cumplía diecinueve años, pero en Grimmauld nadie sabía nada, sólo su madre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Potter?

—Eres un géminis cabreado, Draco. Cuando conocí tu fecha de nacimiento, le pregunté a la profesora Trelawney acerca de las conjunciones entre nuestros signos.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Dijo que yo iba a morir —rió Harry.

—Qué fraude de profesora —y quiso añadir que en Hogwarts, todos eran un fraude salvo el Profesor Snape, pero decidió que no quería estar triste recordando tiempos pasados. Ese día, no.

Draco se incorporó en la cama, y el frío de la estancia se filtró a través de su ropa. Se tapó con el cobertor y sacó la mano. Harry frunció el ceño, sin entender.

—Mi regalo, Potter, estás tardando. En la mansión Malfoy mis padres me traían cientos de regalos a la cama, y esperaban pacientemente sentados en ella hasta que yo los abría todos.

—En Grimmauld no consentimos así a la gente. Si quieres el regalo, te levantas tú mismo y lo coges.

—Qué decepción, Potter.

—Vaya un mimado, Malfoy.

Se sonrieron. Hasta entonces, ambos se habían preguntado si su pequeña relación amor-odio iba a desaparecer, pero parecían disfrutar echándose cosas en cara, como si los insultos hubieran cobrado otra intención. Harry bostezó, y una mano intrusa se coló por debajo de su pijama.

—Tu pijama rasca, Potter. Me temo que vamos a tener que ir de compras.

—Puedo arreglarlo —sonrió el Gryffindor—, no me lo pongo y ya está.

—Esa solución temporal me parece bien —dijo Draco arrimando su cara al pelo del moreno—. ¿Asumo que hoy el Ministerio no disfruta de tu presencia heroica?

—Asumes bien. Les he dicho que estoy cazando mortífagos.

Draco encajó el comentario, jocoso.

—¿Les dices también que te revuelcas con uno de ellos?

—No. Tendría competidores —y Harry se volvió hacia el rubio, curioso—. ¿Es verdad que no has estado con otros chicos?

—Nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para mí.

—¿Y yo sí?

—Tampoco. Mírame, Potter, soy divino. Mi piel es tan blanca y perfecta que muchas mujeres desearían tenerla. Pansy tiene envidia, aunque nunca lo reconocerá.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Le parecía curioso que ahora, en lugar de molestarle, el ego de Malfoy le hiciera gracia.

—¿Aún te escribe? ¿Le has contado lo nuestro?

—Sí, aún me escribe. Y sí, lo sabe. Básicamente porque si no se lo contaba yo, tu amigo Blaise hablaría por esa bocaza.

—Deberías decirle algo a tu madre. Mira que puede ser peor que nos pille en alguna posición indecente…

—¿Asustado, Potter?

—Más quisieras, Malfoy. Pero luego no me hagas explicarle por qué yo estoy sobre ti.

—Sueña, cara-rajada, YO estaría sobre ti.

Harry sonrió sin perder contacto con su mirada, y elevó la barbilla.

—Bien, entonces yo estaría haciéndote algo muy placentero —su mano izquierda viajó hacia la entrepierna de Draco, y se sorprendió al encontrar una dureza ahí. Frotó con el pulgar.

Draco pareció recibir una descarga eléctrica, aunque no desvió la vista de Potter, horrorosamente despeinado pero asquerosamente sexy, y puso su mano sobre la del chico, para continuar el ritmo. Se estremeció al notar el cambio de manos de Harry, ahora la izquierda estaba sobre su delicado cuello. Y después siguieron sus dientes, mordiendo diferentes lugares. Draco se echó en la cama, de espaldas, al contacto con el chico. ¿Debería sentirse culpable por tener ahora mismo la mayor erección de su vida? ¿O debería sentirse culpable porque Harry Potter se estuviera ocupando de ello? Al diablo, si Blaise Zabini había recibido esas atenciones, ya no más. No, Draco se aseguraría de que el moreno siguiera a su lado, dándole placer. El rubio buscó los labios de Harry para perder los suyos en ellos, y ambos ejecutaron una danza de bocas perfecta, un momento en el que todo se olvidaba; el miedo a ser apresado, la presión de tener que ocultarse, el recuerdo de su apellido mancillado, las obligaciones de un auror, los peligros de las misiones, el fallarle a alguien, todo, todo se desvanecía por ese jodido momento de placer. Sus cuerpos, excitados, notaban el peso del uno en el otro, y sus erecciones se presionaban a través de la ropa, firmes. Harry, sin embargo, interrumpió los besos, jadeante, y segundos después, también su danza corporal.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?

El moreno alzó la cara, con una sonrisa inefable.

—Yo... espera un poco, Draco. Estoy muy excitado.

Draco arrugó la nariz, y elevó las cejas al darse cuenta de la incoherencia dicha por el chico.

—Ése es el punto —y despegó la parte superior de su cuerpo para unirse de nuevo a él, atrayéndolo hacia sí con una mano sobre la nuca.

—No... espera, yo... me correré si sigo moviéndome sobre ti...

—Pareces una colegiala enamorada, demonios —dijo Draco algo furioso, aunque en el fondo le encantaba saber que Potter estaba en la cima tan sólo con unos frotamientos y unos besos ardientes. Ninguna de sus amantes había sido tan agradecida ni tan generosa.

—No... —insistió Potter, pero su voz perdió fuerza cuando las manos de Draco viajaron hacia su trasero, sobándolo insistentemente, haciendo que el contacto fuera total, envolviendo sus miembros en un baile de caderas extático, apremiante—. Aaaaaah... Draco... aaah... mierda… sí…

El rubio observó cómo Harry elevaba el tronco al llegar al éxtasis. Ahora notaba húmeda su entrepierna, y sólo pensar que Harry se había corrido en su propio pijama le hizo seguirle posteriormente, y perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio, se olvidó de que estaba en esa casucha fría y lúgubre y que alguna vez sintió deseos de prenderle fuego al lugar. Ambos quedaron recuperándose, uno sobre otro hasta que Draco apartó el cuerpo del Gryffindor a un lado para poder respirar. Le puso el brazo sobre el estómago, de forma posesiva, y acurrucó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello.

Debió dormirse, porque en su mente se instaló el sentimiento de haber soñado algo placentero. Luego notó su cuerpo sudado y tuvo la necesidad de darse una ducha. Salió de la cama sin despertar a Potter, que parecía haberse quedado tan traspuesto como él y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Al salir, Potter seguía en la cama y el rubio lo contempló. Un haz de luz caía sobre él a través de las persianas. Se preguntó si de ahora en adelante, todas las mañanas serían así.

En Grimmauld no parecieron agasajarle mucho, de hecho, sólo desayunó con su madre y con Harry, pues los demás no estaban en la casa. Dikki había tenido la amabilidad de servirles tortitas con nata y caramelo y el rubio gozó del desayuno, aunque arrugó el gesto cuando vio a Potter repetir. El moreno replicó que no moriría de hambre ahora que podía comer y Draco llegó a cuestionarse si realmente su anterior familia muggle le había privado de aquella necesidad tan básica. Esas tonterías y nimiedades que antes gustaba de saber para burlarse del chico, ahora eran una constante piedra en algún lugar de su cuerpo, como si dolieran. Más le valía que su padre no se enterase de esa relación o lo cruciaría hasta la eternidad.

Cuando acabaron el desayuno, a las nueve y media, Draco se acercó al moreno, mientras Narcissa, ataviada con un vestido verde oscuro muy elegante, observaba las encimeras de la cocina y preguntaba cosas a Dikki.

—Eh, Potter. Voy a salir con mi madre, ¿tienes idea de si podemos ir a Hogsmeade? Me gustaría enseñárselo.

En la cara del héroe se pintó una mueca de desencanto.

—No lo sé, Draco. Yo... preferiría que no fuerais allí. Remus y Tonks no están y yo podría acompañaros, pero...

—_El Profeta_ —dijo Draco, fastidiado, pues sabía que si salían y se presentaban por allí, algún curioso se haría eco de que él y su madre estaban siendo acompañados por Harry el héroe Potter.

El moreno apoyó una mano sobre el antebrazo de Draco, gesto que a Narcissa no le pasó desapercibido, y susurró:

—Más bien mi presencia. Hermione y Remus me matarán si les digo que os he acompañado allí sin multijugos. Y si pasa algo, me sentiré muy mal.

—Pues miéntelos. Demonios, Potter, yo sé lo que es estar encerrado.

—No puedo hacer eso, no quiero que ocurra algo y se preocupen.

Draco quedó pensativo.

—¿Sabes si ha vuelto a abrir Cabeza de Puerco?

Harry pareció horrorizado.

—¿Quieres ir allí?

—Pensaba en Aberforth. Vosotros teníais contacto con él, ¿no?

—¿Y para qué quieres ver a Aberforth? La última vez lo trataste bastante mal.

—Pensaba que tú, como Harry Potter, podrías pedirle un cabello. Tengo multijugos.

—¿Y por qué a Aberforth?

—¿Acaso te quedan cabellos de Blaise?

—¿Quieres que me convierta en Blaise o quieres hacerlo tú? Además, ¿le has explicado a tu madre que otra persona puede tener otra apariencia?

—Lo ha leído en los libros de los Black —Draco apoyó su mano en la de Harry—. Harry, es mi cumpleaños. Quiero pasarlo en el mundo mágico. Pensaba que Aberforth podría alquilarnos su bar.

Harry desvió la vista para no ser hipnotizado por esos orbes grises que ya habían alcanzado su alma. Él ya había pensado en algo especial, aunque no había sido Hogsmeade precisamente. Tendría que hacer un ligero cambio de planes.

—Déjamelo a mí —sonrió, y salió por la puerta, dejando a un Draco confuso y a una Narcissa intrigada.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

No quiero despedirme sin desearos una muy Feliz Nochebuena y Navidad para todos, aunque quizá en estos momentos estéis con vuestra familia y/o amigos, para mí es un placer actualizar en una fecha como hoy. Mandadme vuestros reviews como regalo que a mí Santa (el gordo barbudo) no me trae nada salvo constipados.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Para los más impacientes, la acción, y Severus Snape, solo a cuatro capítulos.


	34. Cumpleaños en Hogsmeade

_**Atención:** Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling y asociados._

_**Notas del fic: **slash, lemon y relaciones chico/chico. La canción en este capi no es mía, pertenece a Crowded House y se llama "Private Universe". _

_**Notas de la autora: **Buenoooooo, ahí os dejo el último capítulo del año, romántico como broche final. Feliz Año Nuevo a todos, os espero en el siguiente con la misma historia, entro en terreno "repasar, revisar" y es posible que me lleve tiempo, os pido la misma paciencia que habéis tenido hasta ahora porque tengo intención de cerrar el fic lo antes posible para poderlo subir. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar._

_Para Bren, porque me lo pidió._

_**Resumen: **Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio encuentra que alguien la ha incendiado. Los aurores lo encuentran y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita a Draco. Los aurores lo mandan a una cabaña en el campo con la excusa de efectuar una peligrosa misión para rescatar a Severus Snape, de la que Harry sale malherido. Draco salva la vida del Chico que vivió con sus conocimientos en pociones, pero al regresar a Grimmauld hay otro problema: ahora los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkaban. Los magos se esconden en mundo muggle, donde Draco se encuentra con su antiguo amigo y camarada Blaise, quien enseguida entabla una relación con Harry. Los mortífagos perpetran otro ataque, siendo esta vez Hermione Granger quien sufre las consecuencias. Mientras La Orden del Fénix informa a los demás que la treta de los mortífagos era una tapadera, que realmente quieren crear un ejército de magos, Narcissa despierta del coma: los hechizos oscuros le han hecho olvidar quién es. La Orden decide protegerla._

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

_PARTE V: LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX_

CAPÍTULO 34: CUMPLEAÑOS EN HOGSMEADE

* * *

><p>Harry volvió una hora después, preguntándose si todo aquello se lo agradecerían alguna vez. No es que no se fiara del Slytherin, pero sabía que no había dejado de ser el capullo manipulador de antaño. La diferencia era que ahora, el capullo tenía mucho encanto, demasiado para negarle algo y el moreno no quería meterse en problemas.<p>

—Demonios, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? —dijo el rubio levantándose del sofá.

—Me han interrogado: ha sido difícil no desvelar nuestra relación, me han visto un poco insistente por algo que para ellos, no tiene razón de ser —dijo Harry un poco irritado.

—¿Qué? No entiendo nada, explícate.

—No. No voy a explicarme. ¿Estás listo? —Draco lo miró, asombrado. ¿Estaba cara-rajada discutiendo con él?

—No me hagas desplantes delante de mi madre —advirtió el rubio.

—Tu madre no está, Draco. ¿Estás listo o no?

Narcissa bajó a reunirse con los chicos, quienes salieron de Grimmauld Place. Un poco más allá, pasados varios callejones, Draco insistió:

—¿Qué has hecho, Potter? ¿Adónde has ido?

Harry se volvió, cuidando de que Narcissa no lo oyera, respondió:

—¿No lo has visto en el calendario?

Aquello puso en guardia a Draco. ¿El calendario? ¿Significaba eso que había ido a ver a Blaise? ¿Para qué? Sin embargo, Harry se apareció con ambos frente a La casa de los gritos. Narcissa contempló la vasta extensión de tierra ya florecida y sin rastro de nieve. Draco también quedó algo impresionado: en su última visita, todo era nieve y frío. Ahora, Hogsmeade era un agradable lugar primaveral para pasear, lleno de césped recién cortado y flores.

—Disfruta de tu día de cumpleaños, Draco Malfoy —sentenció el moreno, y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Espera, Potter, ¿qué es...

Pero Harry no quiso oír el resto. Se desapareció ante sus ojos.

—¿Dónde estamos, Draco? —dijo Narcissa algo confusa—. ¿Y por qué nos ha dejado Harry aquí?

—Madre, esto es Hogsmeade —dijo Draco aparentando tranquilidad, pero juró vengarse de Harry por no haberlo escuchado hasta el final.

—¿Estamos a salvo? —indicó Narcissa, sintiéndose incómoda sobre la hierba con sus tacones.

—Hogsmeade pertenece al mundo mágico. Aquí, tú, padre y yo veníamos muchas veces. Quería enseñártelo —respondió el rubio, indeciso mientras caminaba hacia el callejón donde serían visibles para todo el mundo. Maldito Potter, ¿qué pretendía? Sin embargo, al salir del césped, dos figuras se dirigieron a ellos. Draco, por puro impulso, agarró su varita, y su madre lo secundó.

—Ey, ey, vaya recibimiento —dijo un chico de color, vestido con una camisa gris a rayas blancas. A su lado caminaba una hermosa jovencita morena, con el pelo por la mitad de la espalda. Llevaba una chaqueta muy chic y su modo de vestir seguía la última moda. Sus ojos negros y estirados lo miraron, divertida.

—Espero que no nos hechicéis todavía —rió la chica.

Draco sintió un calor por todo su cuerpo: sus amigos, Slytherin, estaban allí: Blaise y Pansy. ¿Blaise y Pansy en mundo mágico?

Draco guardó su varita (con la cual no hubiera podido hacer mucho sin que lo detectaran), abrazó a ambos y los presentó a su madre, que no los reconocía. Ambos echaron a andar, mientras Pansy explicaba a Narcissa quiénes eran y de dónde venían.

—¿Es seguro este sitio? —volvió a preguntar Narcissa, esta vez a los visitantes.

—¡Claro! Siempre que tengamos nuestras varitas a mano —respondió Pansy visiblemente contenta, haciendo a un lado su cabello y colocándose su bolso sobre el hombro. Los cuatro caminaron pasando la primera tienda, Las Tres Escobas.

—Maldito Blaise, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

—Un gusto volver a verte, Draco —respondió el chico, para nada enfadado—. Sin embargo, podría hacerte una pregunta más importante: ¿por qué no me contaste lo de tu madre? Tuve que enterarme por Harry.

Draco sintió una punzada de celos al oír el nombre de pila de su actual amante.

—No creo que te importara —dijo, fastidiado.

—Vamos, Narcissus, deja tus celos. Desde el principio vi que había algo entre Harry y tú, pero siempre lo negaste. Yo tengo derecho a estar enfadado y no tú, que al final te has quedado con él a mis espaldas.

—No fue a tus espaldas, Blaise. Potter empezó a sentir algo por mí y pasó lo que tenía que pasar —Draco contempló la estación, y recordó cuando había llegado allí el día de Año Nuevo, cuando quemaron Cabeza de Puerco.

—La obsesión de Potter empezó en Hogwarts, así que dime, Draco, ¿qué pasó y cuándo? Contigo, claro. ¿O también Harry era una obsesión inconfesable tuya y la has guardado durante años?

—No seas idiota. Y Harry se colgó por mí cuando me conoció, estando en la casucha Black. No sé por qué dices lo de Hogwarts.

Blaise sonrió:

—Eso es lo que él cree, pero cuando nos conocimos, ya le atraías. Lo que pasa es que estaba mandando demasiadas cosas al cajón de la negación.

—¿Y por qué no me lo contaste entonces, o cuando nos vimos en Londres? —quiso saber Draco, aún dolido porque él no hubiera sido el primero en la vida del héroe.

—Aunque lo hubiera hecho, no era vuestro momento. Era el mío. Aunque te disguste, yo tuve un pasado con él. Puedes negarlo, pero es así. Ahora sé buen chico y trátalo bien.

Draco quiso discutir; quiso decir que Blaise jamás había querido a Harry, pero ¿era eso cierto? Parecían tener una amistad profunda, a pesar del desinterés emocional entre ambos; el rubio jamás había oído a Blaise hablando así de uno de sus amantes. El moreno leyó el rostro de Draco y dijo:

—No seas idiota y no te pongas celoso conmigo. Sé retirarme cuando corresponde. Sabes que yo no mendigo nada a nadie. Solo dime una cosa, el hecho de que yo me lo tirase, ¿influyó para que te fijaras en él?

Draco quiso pegarlo. Demasiada información. Recargó su puño, pero Blaise ya lo había previsto y lo bloqueó.

—Señora Malfoy, ¿le gusta Hogsmeade?

La mujer sonrió, aparentemente cauta, observándolo todo y a todos. Su hijo parecía enfadado, pero enseguida cambió el gesto, sonriéndola.

—No hablemos de Potter —susurró el rubio, cuando su madre se volvió.

—Es una pena, porque él lo ha organizado todo. Sigues siendo un poco desagradecido, Narcissus.

El rubio se volvió, sin entender.

—¿Organizado?

Blaise pareció divertido.

—Oh, ¿no te lo ha dicho? Siempre en su línea...

A Draco no le gustaba ese sentimiento que en ocasiones se instalaba en su cuerpo. Un pinchazo, una sensación de invasión, una sensación de fallar a alguien. Solía ocurrir en el pasado, con su padre, y ahora renacía nuevamente.

—Es evidente que tu madre ha perdido la memoria —siguió Blaise—. ¿No recuerda nada? ¿A nadie?

—Sólo recuerda tener un vínculo con Nymphadora Tonks, y además se lleva muy bien con ella. Del resto, nada. Blaise, ¿cómo es que habéis venido? Estáis en peligro si os ven en mundo mágico.

—Lo sé. Harry habló con nosotros y nos explicó la situación —y se inclinó hacia él, para no ser oído—. Yo acepté porque nos ha puesto guardaespaldas y creo que Pansy también.

Draco miró a uno y otro lado, pero no vio signos de ser observados, o de ser seguidos. Le bombeó el corazón con fuerza.

—¿En serio? Vaya con Potter...

Draco se sorprendía cada día más. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer algo así una persona? ¿De hacer algo así, por él? De repente, Draco tuvo miedo. Miedo de no corresponderle de igual manera. Él no era generoso, ni miraba por los demás, y siempre que su interés variase, él se dejaría llevar hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Quizá lo suyo no funcionara. Quizá Potter se diera cuenta de que Draco no valía la pena y lo abandonara. No, no podía tener esos pensamientos inseguros, no podía. Lo estaban cambiando, y Draco siempre tenía el control de todo, siempre. Se relajó caminando con sus amigos, explicándole a su madre los diferentes negocios que pasaban, y en ocasiones miraba a su alrededor por si pudiera vislumbrar algún gesto de algo o alguien que lo pusieran alerta. No lo consiguió. Cuando llegó a Cabeza de Puerco, sus piernas se paralizaron. El local seguía allí, pero ya no tenía el viejo cartel cuyas bisagras sonaban ruidosamente al ser golpeadas por el viento. En su lugar, había otro cartel, de igual tamaño. ¿Qué habría dentro, sin el gordo de Ross y Prat? ¿Sólo Aberforth? ¿Quizá nuevos empleados? ¿Podría entrar? ¿Querría volver a entrar, después de seis largos meses? No, no quería volver a esas amargas memorias.

—¿Draco? —dijo Pansy a su lado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Estuve escondido aquí —dijo el chico, ausente—. Pasé mucho tiempo en Cabeza de Puerco.

—¿Quieres entrar? —ofreció la chica.

—No.

—¿Tomamos algo en Madame Pudifoot? —sugirió Blaise.

Cuando se volvieron, Draco creyó haber visto una cabeza pelirroja cerca de la taberna, y esperó que Potter no le hubiera puesto como guardaespaldas a ningún Weasley.

Los cuatro entraron allí. Hubo miradas cargadas de curiosidad, les dieron una mesa algo apartada del resto, donde almorzaron. Draco buscó de nuevo algún intruso que pudiera estropearle el cumpleaños. Qué fastidio, estar alerta todo el tiempo, pero ahora no podía quejarse. El bueno de San Potter le había organizado una quedada con su madre y sus amigos en el mejor lugar del mundo mágico y él debía disfrutarlo. Debía hacerlo. Y así, a gusto con sus amigos, pero inexplicablemente vacío, siguió a los demás a la tienda de George Weasley, donde una muchacha de color, Angelina, los hizo pasar y los condujo al sótano.

—Lo ha reservado Harry para vosotros —dijo, algo asombrada—. Espero que no toquéis nada, podéis sentaros a la mesa y acomodaros.

—Gracias —dijo el rubio, notando cierto desdén en las palabras de la chica—. ¿Dónde está Harry?

—No lo sé. Supongo que se pondrá en contacto con vosotros cuando sea oportuno. He de marcharme, soy la única que atiende la tienda hoy.

Draco la vio alejarse, y entró en el enorme sótano: había una gran mesa de madera antigua con varias sillas también de madera, mientras alrededor todo estaba lleno de cajas, armarios y estantes repletos de productos. Draco cogió uno de ellos: filtro de amor y volvió a dejarla en su sitio, él no necesitaba esas cosas. En otra caja, decía "Orejas extensibles", y en una estantería había varios detonadores de señuelo y polvos de oscuridad inmediata, para huir. Draco se guardó varios en el bolsillo. La puerta se abrió para revelar a Pansy, visiblemente excitada, junto a Narcissa.

—¡Draco! ¡Hemos comprado un montón de cosas! Por fin los Weasley hacen algo que merece la pena.

—Qué bien —y miró a su madre, que parecía encantada.

Mientras Pansy dejaba sus productos sobre la mesa y los miraba, Narcissa se acercó al chico.

—¿Todo bien, Draco?

—Sí, madre, sólo estaba cotilleando.

—¿Por qué no subes a ver la tienda? Es interesante.

—Nunca me he llevado bien con los Weasleys, madre y creo que es algo mutuo. Por eso me he quedado aquí.

—Espero que no les haya molestado que yo haya mirado todo —dijo ella, preocupada.

—No, madre, pero si les ha molestado, que se jodan. Y si has comprado algo no pueden decirte nada.

Blaise apareció poco después, y Angelina volvió a bajar para servirles té. Narcissa se ofreció a servir a los chicos y Angelina volvió a su tienda tras echar una mirada extrañada a la señora.

Draco escuchó el interminable parloteo de sus amigos, mientras contaban historias pasadas en Hogwarts, cuando alguno de ellos había utilizado productos diversos de aquel tipo para salir de clase o bien para deshacerse de alguna compañía irritante, o para librarse de un examen. Narcissa encontró todo esto muy gracioso. Draco se sorprendió, porque ahora, más que una madre, Narcissa parecía su amiga. Una amiga que compartía ciertas cosas y no aprobaba otras. No le gustaba cuando oía decir a su hijo que se llevaba mal con alguien, no parecía tolerar ese comportamiento. Draco se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Su mente viajó hacia la mañana, cuando había despertado junto a Harry. Harry, que les había asegurado un paseo por Hogsmeade sin peligro y una estancia para quedarse el resto del día, aunque fuera un miserable sótano propiedad de los Weasley. Si no hubiera sido por Potter, quizá él ahora sería como esa mujer del cementerio, Eladora: un ser errante. Y como no sabía hacer pan, quizá mendigara alimentos y tuviera chinches. Se estremeció al pensarlo.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Blaise, hojeando una revista mágica, y a su lado, Pansy le sopló la oreja.

—Nuestro Zabini está muy delgado. Esas sesiones de sexo con Potter le dejaron bastante tocado...

Draco disimuló su malestar, pero le dirigió a Pansy una mirada de advertencia.

—Espero que tú te alimentes bien, Draquín —añadió ella, guiñándole un ojo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez un chico delgado entró por ella: su chaqueta estaba ladeada y su cabello grueso azabache parecía indomable. A Draco se le encogió el corazón.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Harry, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa—. He traído la cena.

Los chicos se acercaron a él, Pansy le dio un beso en la mejilla y Blaise le palmeó la espalda. Harry lo miró, sonriente. Draco se quedó parado en su sitio, incapaz de moverse: Harry venía impecablemente vestido, cuando se retiró la chaqueta, el rubio se guardó el impulso de arrancarle la ropa y follarlo allí mismo.

—Eh, Draco, saluda a Harry —pidió su madre, observándolo.

—Eh, hola —dijo el rubio y dirigió la vista de arriba abajo a su visitante.

—Hola, Draco —sonrió Harry, pero no se acercó a él. Colocó platos y vasos para todos, y al servir la comida, Narcissa le pidió que le dejara a ella hacerlo, y utilizó su varita. Draco se sentó frente a Blaise, para vigilarlo. Cuando observó que Harry había traído sus cubiertos, una ligera sonrisa apareció en su cara. "Está en todo", y aquel detalle le gustó. Se topó una vez más con la mirada del Gryffindor, sentado junto a Narcissa. Pasaron una agradable velada. Después de la cena, Narcissa probó su magia y logró convertir la mesa en una estantería más. Todos aplaudieron. Ahora, el sótano era más amplio y espacioso y en algún lugar del cuarto, Blaise había encontrado un aparato muggle que reproducía canciones. Draco lo reconoció como el aparato de Harry, el que usaba en Grimmauld Place.

—Sé que no es un sitio adecuado, pero Pansy me hizo prometer que si venía, me asegurase de que pudierais bailar.

—Podías haber traído el piano —dijo Draco, y al instante recibió un codazo de Blaise.

El moreno se retiró a un rincón, mientras Pansy y Blaise hacían los honores. Redujeron la mesa y otros enseres. Draco cogió a su madre de la mano y poco después danzaban por el pequeño y cerrado espacio lleno de cajas y de estantes. Draco se dejó llevar, su madre sabía bailar perfectamente porque no había olvidado habilidades, cerró los ojos e imaginó que aquella fiesta no se organizaba en esa tienda de pelirrojos, sino en Malfoy Manor; las altas paredes estaban adornadas con bellos cuadros y las lámparas refulgían porque eran de cristal; alrededor, unos cómodos sillones para descansar los pies y el suelo estaba tan pulido que un mal paso te haría resbalar. Sus ojos debieron empañarse, porque al abrirlos veía a su madre borrosa. La sonrió, para que no se preocupara, y ella misma lo acunó en sus brazos. Después de bailar con ella, vio a Harry de pie, en el mismo sitio donde se había quedado. Blaise le decía algo y él reía. Pansy ocupó el lugar de su madre y pronto Draco se vio danzando con su amiga de la infancia.

—Eh, Draquín, mírame —dijo la chica desviando con la mano su mandíbula para mirarla a ella—. ¿Estoy bonita esta noche?

—Estás bonita siempre, Pansy.

—Aunque me vistiera de oro, no tendrías ojos para mí.

Draco la miró, y sonrió, arrogante.

—Ya sabes que siempre he sido un poco selectivo.

—Oh, sí —dijo Pansy dando una vuelta—. Sólo que nunca imaginé ser vencida por Potter.

—Tú misma me animaste a tener algo con el león —recordó Draco, siguiendo los pasos de baile sin mirar.

—Claro, querido. Y ahora me alegra. Harry te está cambiando... O tú estás cambiando por él.

Draco paró de bailar. No parecía haberle gustado aquella afirmación.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Estás colado por Harry, Draco. Creo que nunca te habías enamorado así de alguien, ni siquiera de mí. Y sé que me aprecias.

—¿Enamorado? Qué tontería, sólo me divierto con él.

—A mí no me engañas, Draco. Y además, Blaise se enfadaría mucho si te oyera. Parece que le ha cogido un especial cariño a tu Gryffindor.

Ambos se giraron. Blaise y Harry hablaban, ajenos a su baile, serios. Narcissa se hallaba sentada en el único sillón de la estancia. Parecía gozar con la música, pues su cuerpo se movía al compás. Poco después, la mujer se levantó y se dirigió hacia Harry.

—Harry, baila conmigo, por favor.

El moreno se sintió abrumado y sus ojos, ansiosos, encontraron los de Blaise.

—Eh... no, no creo que sea buena idea, señora Malfoy. Yo no sé bailar.

—Por favor —insistió ella.

—Blaise, dile que cuando bailo pateo gente —añadió Harry, nervioso, pero el chico sólo lo empujó hacia ella.

—Venga, Harry, no te hagas de rogar frente a una mujer tan bella.

Y Harry lo intentó: con su mirada constantemente en el suelo, para no pisar a Narcissa, mientras la mujer reía ante su torpeza, y le recomendaba que se relajase y mirase al frente, porque todos los bailarines debían dejar de mirar al suelo como primera lección.

Pansy, que aún seguía bailando con su rubio Slytherin, observó a ambos.

—¿Se llevan bien?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—No hablan mucho.

—Espero que Potter sea mejor en la cama, porque bailando es ridículo, jajajaja —rió Pansy—. No te enfades, querido Narcissus, por tu cara sé que no pasas hambre. Eso está bien, porque después de tanto tiempo eso se oxida, ¿sabes?

—Eres una descarada. Y no vas a conseguir arrancarme ningún detalle de Potter en la cama.

Pansy sonrió y acarició el cabello de su amigo.

—Puede que yo no consiga arrancar nada, pero Blaise no para de mirar al héroe cuando se gira. Creo que le mira el culo.

Draco vio que la chica tenía razón, y apretó el agarre de Pansy.

—Lo mataré.

La canción finalizó.

—Bueno, puedo entenderlo. Harry se ha vestido hoy de forma adecuada. Está bueno. Demonios, ni en Hogwarts hubiera dicho eso, creo que ese estúpido me engañó a mí también. Voy a conseguir un baile con él, aunque me pise.

Draco observó a Pansy acercarse a Harry y pedirle un baile. El moreno volvió a desestimar la invitación, pero Pansy era tozuda. Le cogió de los brazos en cuanto comenzó la siguiente melodía, y Harry tuvo que claudicar. Draco se acercó a Blaise, y tras observarlo, tras ver que no quitaba la vista a ambos, advirtió:

—Zabini, deja de mirar a mi Gryffindor.

—Deberías publicarlo en _El Profeta_, Narcissus. Así te asegurarías de que nadie más lo toca. Por tu reputación, lo digo. Oh, y bueno, Harry tiene su cartera de fans. ¿Cómo piensas hacerte cargo de eso?

—Una mirada mía bastará para disuadirlas de que le dejen en paz. Y una mirada de Potter hacia mí las convencerá de que es más gay que una puerta rosa.

—¿Una puerta rosa? ¿Y por qué no un cerdo rosa?

—Una sábana con osos.

—Un lazo con flores.

—Una serpentina con incrustaciones de cristal.

—Un paraguas con purpurina.

Draco rió.

—¿Un paraguas? ¿Esa cosa que llevaba el guardabosques?

—Lo usaba como varita.

—Sin purpurina, espero.

Blaise y Draco rieron. De pronto, parecía como si hubieran viajado al pasado, en una de sus horas lectivas en las que ambos bromeaban y se reían de la gente y de cómo vestían.

—¿Te imaginas a ese guardabosques con un tutú?

—Lleno de serpentinas con incrustaciones de cristal.

—Durmiendo en una sábana con osos.

—Y su pelo lleno de lazos con pequeñas florecitas.

—Y todavía más en la barba.

Echaron a reír, fuertemente, el rubio llegó hasta las lágrimas y entonces notó una mirada sobre él. Potter lo miraba desde lejos; lo miraba y sonreía como un condenado tipo interesado en él; interesado en su cuerpo. Lo desnudaría cuando llegaran a Grimmauld y le daría un buen repaso.

—O bailas con él o lo haré yo, Malfoy —dijo un Blaise ya serio a su lado.

—Sigue soñando, Zabini, no pongas en él tus garras. Ya no.

—Pues hazlo.

—Mi madre no sabe nada, nos mirará raro —era toda la preocupación del rubio.

—Oh, mala suerte para ti, Malfoy, yo bailaré con él y me dará igual cómo me miren.

Zabini cumplió su amenaza, pero Draco casi se derrite cuando la mirada de Harry lo buscó, como si pidiera permiso. El rubio apretó los dientes, pero asintió. Su madre y Pansy hablaban mientras bailaban. Draco se dejó caer en el sillón y observó los movimientos de Blaise; mejor dicho, contempló los movimientos de Potter dirigidos por Blaise. Todo el rato lo vio moverse, y se le antojaban sexys los torpes intentos de Potter por bailar. Blaise parecía estar adiestrándolo de verdad, sin segundas intenciones, aunque Harry le sonreía todo el rato, y a veces, se ruborizaba. Era enfermizo. Draco no aguantó más y se dirigió hacia ellos, arrebatándole a Blaise su pareja en cuanto acabó la canción.

—Ve a danzar con alguien apropiado, Zabini. Esta es mi pareja.

Harry pareció halagado, lanzándole una tímida mirada. Los ojos grises de Draco bullían de celos y de rabia y se aseguró muy bien de hacérselo entender al otro; la música también cambió. Draco se giró, Pansy había puesto una balada para apretarse. Harry se apartó en cuanto Narcissa puso los ojos sobre ambos.

—¿Adónde vas? —dijo Draco con la suficiente claridad como para que el otro se quedase paralizado.

—Tu madre está mirando —fue la explicación convincente del Gryffindor, pero Draco jaló a Harry hacia él.

—Nada de huir, Potter. Ahora quiero mi baile.

Harry debió pensar en el egoísmo del rubio, que pedía lo que se le antojaba y lo quería ya. Sin embargo, Draco notó la cabeza del chico sobre su hombro y sus tímidos brazos rodeándole la cintura.

—Pansy ha cambiado la música.

—Lo sé —fue el estúpido comentario de Draco, que de repente se fijó en las letras de la pieza que sonaba a través de un artefacto muggle, el mismo que él había usado para escuchar las canciones de Potter. Aquella era nueva, no la conocía. Era una balada muy bonita. Trató de pescar la letra.

_No time, no place to talk about the weather_

_The promise of love is hard to ignore_

_Who said the chance wasn't getting any better_

_The labour of love is ours to endure_

_The highest branch on the apple tree_

_It was my favourite place to be_

_I could hear them breaking free_

_But they could not see me_

_[CHORUS:_

_I will run for shelter_

_Endless summer lift the curse_

_It feels like nothing matters_

_In our private universe]_

El agarre de Harry se incrementó. Ahora sus cuerpos estaban inevitablemente unidos.

_I have all I want, is that simple enough?_

_A whole lot more I'm thinking of_

_Every night about six o'clock_

_Birds come back to the pond to talk_

_they talk to me, birds to talk to me_

_if I go down on my knees_

Entonces, ambos se miraron, y su mirada lo decía todo: en el rubio, reflejaba temor a ser rechazado; unos celos inusitados y una necesidad extraña de tener cerca a ese chico; los ojos de Harry, en cambio, sólo mostraban amor, amor y un ligero miedo a perder a su rubio Slytherin. Aún le parecía un sueño haberlo conseguido.

_[CHORUS]_

_It feels like nothing matters_

_In our private universe_

_And it's a pleasure that I have known_

_And it's a treasure that I have gained_

_And it's a pleasure that I have known_

_It's a tight squeeze, but I won't let go_

_Time is on the table and the dinner's cold_

Draco echó un vistazo a los demás: Pansy y Narcissa no estaban y Blaise les hizo una señal con el dedo indicando "arriba" y Draco supo que ambas habían ido al baño. Quizá Pansy quiso darles un momento, un instante de intimidad. Blaise sin embargo, no dejaba de mirar. Al cuerno, seguro que lo disfrutaría. Draco agarró la nuca de Harry y buscó sus labios. Harry, asaltado, quiso protestar, quiso decir que no estaban solos, pero no pudo; sus ojos se cerraron al sentir los labios de Draco sobre él, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Gustoso, se lo dio. Jadeó, y notó una descarga por todo su cuerpo. Apresó a Draco fuertemente con su brazo.

—Te quiero —dijo Harry cuando ambos se separaron.

Fue claro y directo y vio dilatarse la pupila en los ojos de Malfoy, quien no respondió.

_I will run for shelter_

_Endless summer lift the curse_

_It feels like nothing matters_

_In our private universe]_

Las mejillas de ambos ardían cuando la canción finalizaba y Blaise no quitaba la vista a ambos. Al separarse, Pansy y Narcissa llegaban de nuevo y Blaise cambió la canción.

—Eso ha sido jodidamente caliente —dijo cuando ambos estaban cerca—. Podríais llamarme para vuestras sesiones íntimas.

Draco observó cómo el chico se tocaba la entrepierna.

—Ahora voy al baño, me he corrido en los pantalones.

Draco se echó a reír a carcajadas, y Harry, que no esperaba esa reacción por parte de ambos, miró a uno y a otro, y acabó por sentarse en el sillón y pensar en McGonagall desnuda para que su pene no siguiera aumentando las proporciones.

Cuando Blaise volvió, Harry había puesto una enorme tarta sobre una de las sillas, y tras servirse, la comieron de pie.

Agotados, con el reloj apuntando a las diez, salieron de Sortilegios Weasley con una llave que Harry guardaba en el pantalón. Hogsmeade estaba oscuro y silencioso, no quedaba nadie allí. Los chicos se despidieron entre sí y Harry preguntó a Pansy y a Blaise si podrían desaparecerse. Como no hubiera ningún problema, él se llevó a Narcissa y a Draco y poco después entraron en Grimmauld. Nadie salió a recibirles, así que hicieron el menor ruido posible, se lavaron los dientes, Draco se peinó varias veces y regresaron a sus habitaciones. Se encerraron.

Draco transfiguró la cama esta vez mientras Harry devolvía el aparato muggle a su lugar, pero ordenó a Harry que siguiera vestido.

—Sé que te gusta esta ropa, pero Malfoy, los zapatos me matan.

—Quítatelos. Pero sólo los zapatos —dijo el otro, autoritario.

Harry, sentado en la cama de espaldas a Draco, comentó:

—Creo que tu madre lo ha pasado bien, una pena que no haya habido una pareja decente para ella.

—No hables de mi padre, Potter.

—Es cierto. Ya me habría lanzado un avada al verme contigo. Si no fuera por... —Harry dejó de hablar porque una lengua traviesa se empeñaba en recorrer su cuello—... Ah... Draco... —cerró los ojos, tratando de rememorar ese momento y hacerlo eterno. Pateó los zapatos lejos, deshaciéndose de ellos y dándole a sus pies un descanso agradecido. Entonces, dos manos viajeras habían alcanzado los botones de su camisa y se empeñaban en deshacerse de ellos, con movimientos sutiles pero apremiantes. Bueno, si así era como iban a acabar la velada, Harry lo había hecho bien. No era bueno haciendo regalos y estuvo varios días pensando que la cagaría, porque no habría nada en mundo muggle lo suficientemente bueno para envolverlo y entregárselo a Draco, así que pensó algo mejor, algo que no fuese material, algo que el rubio recordara siempre.

Y ahora, las manos y la boca de Draco le juraban atención infinita.

—Aaaaah... joder...

—Creí que te gustaban los preliminares —dijo el otro, jocoso, y Harry sonrió. Aún le sorprendía el humor del Slytherin. Cuando la camisa dejó de adornar su torso, el moreno se volvió para conectar su mirada con la de su apasionado rival.

—Me gustó bailar contigo... creí que no me lo pedirías —ahora eran las manos de Harry las que viajaban a lo largo del torso desnudo del rubio.

—Eso no fue un baile, Potter —dijo Draco, petulante, y tiró de los pantalones de Harry hasta que ambas caderas se tocaron.

—Oh, entonces... fue un ataque de celos —rió el moreno, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto.

Poco después, la mano de Draco se deshizo del cinturón y le desabrochó el pantalón. Harry abrió los ojos y ahí estaba el Slytherin, mirándolo como si fuera su postre. Lo lanzó sobre la cama, y se sentó sobre su miembro, asegurándose de decirle muy claro sobre su boca que no estaba siendo "amable" y que se vengaría. En ese punto, Harry no estaba seguro de si quería portarse bien o no, sólo quería seguir sintiendo las caricias del chico, sus besos insistentes, su aliento en la oreja. Alargó la mano para quitarle los pantalones, pero Draco cogió sus muñecas, elevándolas sobre la cama y susurró:

—Um, no puedes tocar, Harry. Hoy mando yo —y comenzó a acariciar su pelvis por encima de la ropa.

—¿Vas a torturarme? —dijo, puro deseo reflejado en sus verdes ojos.

—Um... voy a tomarme eso como una invitación —Draco le quitó los pantalones, luego los calzones, tomó su varita y susurró un hechizo apuntando a Harry, cuyas manos y pies aparecieron atados por una cuerda.

—¡Ey! ¡Nada de varitas aquí! —se quejó el moreno, pero se entregó, entusiasta, a responder a los efusivos besos del rubio. Draco se aseguró de besar, lamer y chupar cada uno de los rincones del héroe, quien se estremecía de pura impotencia al no poder tocar. Draco evitaba tocar las zonas más erógenas del muchacho, se permitía rozarlas junto a una malévola sonrisa, y así continuó durante diez largos minutos, un lapso suficiente para volver loco al Gryffindor, que se retorcía sobre la cama, deseando más. Por fin, Draco se liberó de sus pantalones y su ropa interior y se paseó por delante de él, con el miembro enhiesto, diciendo:

—¿Y bien, Potter? ¿Me deseas?

—Sí, Draco, ven... ven...

—Dime qué quieres.

Harry notó la boca seca.

—Te quiero a ti, ya lo sabes, te quiero a ti, ven...

Harry se sintió aliviado al menos de poder hablar, aunque como siempre, se antojaba torpe en palabras. No se sabía capaz de expresar su grado de satisfacción y de calentura alcanzados en ese momento; ni las perversas sesiones anteriores con Blaise le hacían sentirse de ese modo; valiente cobardía la suya, asociarse con Slytherins. Y lo peor, disfrutar de aquello cada segundo.

Ahora, el rubio se puso sobre él, y el contacto con la piel desnuda fue demasiado.

—Dime qué quieres —volvió a murmurar el rubio.

—¡DRACO! ¡POR MERLÍN, DAME TU POLLA!

Una de las cosas útiles aprendidas era el hechizo "muffliato". Harry no podría nunca agradecer lo suficiente al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería por hacerle aprender el hechizo más importante de todos. Porque sin él, ahora mismo toda su familia estaría en primera fila, viendo cómo era follado el Niño que vivió.

Draco, completamente extasiado, contempló la cara del Gryffindor, no quería ver nada en ese momento; nada salvo el rostro caliente de Harry Potter pidiéndole que lo penetrara. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió algo mejor: utilizó un hechizo de lubricación y pronto el miembro de Harry estaba lleno de un líquido viscoso. Draco lo dirigió hacia su entrada, y Harry suplicó:

—Suéltame, por favor, por favor, quiero tocarte...

Como respuesta, Harry recibió besos fogosos y caricias tiernas. Nada que ver con lo que ocurría allí abajo, su glande pugnaba por entrar en Draco y él no podía desear eso; no quería ser consciente de lo mucho que quería sentir a Draco empalado en él, porque eso significaría hacerle daño.

Draco, por su parte, se sentía lo suficientemente caliente como para no pasar mucho tiempo dilatando la entrada, y cuando creyó sentirse preparado, lo hizo de un tirón. No pudo evitar el dolor, que nuevamente, parecía partir su espalda en dos, pero que fue dos veces más placentero que la última ocasión. Draco se había detenido, pero Harry no podía dejar de jadear. Se apiadó de él y finalizó el hechizo. Las manos del Gryffindor, ya liberadas, lo palmearon, temblando, hasta llevarlo junto a él, de modo que ambos torsos se rozaran. Harry sólo jadeaba y decía su nombre una y otra vez, pero el moreno se cansó de esperar a que el otro se moviera, y haciendo gala de una fuerza inusitada, se colocó sobre él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Ah... mierda, Potter... Harry, muévete.

Harry sujetó las manos de Draco mientras embestía, una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra. Después, sintiéndose aún incompleto e ignorando las palabras de Draco, que lo urgían a ir más despacio, agarró las caderas del chico, acercándolas a las suyas, haciendo que su miembro se hundiera aún más en el rubio. El deseo de Harry nubló sus sentidos, y su propia voz le parecía ajena; no hizo caso a los gritos de Draco, a los movimientos de su cuerpo, retorcidos porque quizá estaba siendo demasiado violento; fue el rubio quien tuvo que acariciarse a sí mismo para poder alcanzarlo. E, increíblemente, ambos llegaron al éxtasis al mismo tiempo. Harry se dejó caer sobre Draco, tan agotado, sudoroso y asustado que incluso temblaba. Unos brazos alrededor lo calmaron, y recuperó su respiración, y su mente, e incluso su alma, segundos antes perdida en esas maravillosas sensaciones.

—Wow... Harry... ha sido increíble.

Harry, aún afectado, exploró el rostro de Draco en busca de algún signo de dolor o de arrepentimiento.

—¿No he sido... no te he hecho daño?

—Yo... no sé qué decir... quería sorprenderte y veo que no puedo hacerlo... al final, el sorprendido siempre soy yo.

—Me... pusiste al límite, no sé qué me pasó... ¿de verdad estás bien? —y presionó su brazo para aliviarlo.

—No. No estoy bien. ¿Por qué hemos pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer esto? Cuánto tiempo desperdiciado... que idiota he sido —rió el rubio, haciendo un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos.

Harry lo besó larga y pausadamente, y añadió:

—No creo tener más fuerzas. Ni siquiera para levantarme.

—Abriré el cobertor —indicó Draco, y tampoco se molestó en vestirse. Cuando ambos estuvieron arropados, Draco hizo algo que jamás hubiera pensado sería capaz de hacer: besó su cicatriz.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p> 


	35. El oráculo de Grimmauld

_**Atención:** Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling y asociados._

_**Notas de la autora: **Genteeeeeeeee aquí estoy con otra actualización, gracias mil por esperar, tengo buenas noticias, queda poco que revisar. 9 capítulos para el esperado final y todo esto habrá terminado. Gracias a quienes me enviasteis emails de ánimos porque la semana pasada no actualicé. Y muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que os guste._

_Para angeldiabolico, porque encuentra aquí muchos sentimientos asociados a su vida._

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio ve que alguien la ha incendiado. Los aurores lo encuentran entre la nieve y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita a Draco. Los aurores lo mandan a una cabaña en el campo con la excusa de efectuar una peligrosa misión para rescatar a Severus Snape, de la que Harry sale malherido. Draco salva la vida del Chico que vivió con sus conocimientos en pociones, pero al regresar a Grimmauld hay otro problema: ahora los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkaban. Los magos se esconden en mundo muggle, donde Draco se encuentra con su antiguo amigo y camarada Blaise, quien enseguida entabla una relación con Harry. Los mortífagos perpetran otro ataque, siendo esta vez Hermione Granger quien sufre las consecuencias. Mientras La Orden del Fénix informa a los demás que la treta de los mortífagos era una tapadera, que realmente quieren crear un ejército de magos, __Narcissa despierta del coma: los hechizos oscuros le han hecho olvidar quién es. La Orden decide protegerla, mientras la relación Draco-Harry sigue prosperando._

**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE V: LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

CAPÍTULO 35: EL ORÁCULO DE GRIMMAULD

* * *

><p>Harry colocaba unas láminas dentro de una carpeta tal como le había pedido Remus Lupin cuando se acercó Narcissa Malfoy, que días después del cumpleaños de Draco parecía cómoda en su compañía. Harry, por su parte, no sabía cómo actuar alrededor de esa mujer; era una mujer bella y se sentía insignificante a su lado; además, cuando ella no miraba, Harry se encargaba de tirarse a su hijo a escondidas; cuando ella lo tocaba, Harry sentía como si tuviera una madre; y por supuesto, ni hablar de las preguntas que le hacía: demasiadas emociones en una sola persona.<p>

—Harry, dime —Narcissa se acercó al joven—, ¿mataste tú a Lord Voldemort?

Su nombre, y cómo lo dijo provocaron un signo de alerta en el chico, que dejó de respirar.

—Sí.

¿Qué iba a decirle? Todo aquello estaba en libros, revistas, no podía mentirle. Y, probablemente, Draco se lo hubiera contado ya.

—¿Cómo te sentiste?

Esta pregunta ya no tenía que ver con libros. Harry alzó la mirada, dejando las láminas un poco olvidadas.

—Me sentí libre. Me sentí bien. Pero también me dio un poco de pena.

Porque vio en qué se iba a convertir.

—¿Pena?

—Sí, pena. Sentí pena porque Voldemort no fuera capaz de amar; porque no tuviera sentimientos por nadie; eso es muy triste.

Narcissa pareció pensativa. Su cabello lacio impecablemente peinado llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, desde que Draco la llevó a que lo cortaran al mundo mágico tras su salida de San Mungo.

—¿Mi hijo luchó contigo?

—No exactamente, no... nos llevábamos bien entonces.

—¿Por qué no lo hizo?

—Ya se lo he dicho, no me tenía ninguna simpatía, más bien quería verme morir.

Harry observó los ojos de Narcissa; eran los ojos de una Black, no de una Malfoy. Draco había heredado los ojos de Lucius, no los de Narcissa.

—¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Murieron, señora. Voldemort los mató.

—Y por eso tienes tu cicatriz.

—Veo que ha leído mucho —sonrió el moreno, y algo nervioso por lo que pudiera escuchar, volvió a ordenar las láminas.

—Harry —la mujer estaba ahora a su lado—, ¿puedo ayudarte?

—Oh, no, gracias. Esto... tengo que hacerlo yo, son cosas del Ministerio.

—Mi marido no está muerto, ¿verdad?

Harry observó los ojos de la mujer. Estaba claro que había demasiadas cosas que aún Draco no le había contado. Los periódicos se guardaban lejos de Narcissa para que no leyera ciertas cosas. También sabía cuál sería la siguiente pregunta si él se atrevía a contestar aquella.

—No.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no ha vuelto con nosotros?

—Señora Malfoy... yo he protegido a Draco, pero hay otras personas a las que no puedo proteger. También la protegeré a usted, ahora que vive aquí.

Narcissa pareció entender que el joven evadía una clara respuesta y habló así:

—Mi marido es mortífago, ¿verdad? Draco no me ha contado nada, pero piensa que yo creo que nos ha abandonado o algo así.

—Yo... mire, no puede hacerme esas preguntas. Es Draco quien debe responder todo eso, no yo. Yo no formo parte de su familia.

—¿Te gustaría?

Harry habría tirado todas las láminas si en ese momento las hubiera tenido en sus manos.

—¿Perdón?

—Ser de la familia. Ahora, Draco y tú... yo sé que os gustáis.

Bueno, las madres nunca fueron tontas. Inevitablemente, ni siquiera las madres amnésicas.

A Harry le llevó un tiempo responder, pero creyó elegir la respuesta adecuada:

—Siempre me he sentido huérfano. Pero ahora tengo una familia aquí, en Grimmauld, que son mis amigos y Draco y con el tiempo, quizá también usted. Eso es todo lo que necesito.

Narcissa alargó la mano y acarició el cabello de Harry. No pareció molestarle que estuviera despeinado.

—Harry... eres muy amable. Y eres un chico muy valiente. Gracias por cuidar de nosotros.

—De nada —sonrió el chico, la vio alejarse y recuperó su respiración.

Qué estrés. Después de terminar de ordenar los documentos y de jugar al ajedrez con Tonks, cada día con su estado más avanzado, pero más feliz, Harry subió las escaleras, parándose en el primer piso. Acarició el pergamino adosado a la pared, lleno de cruces verdes y rojas. Pensando cómo era posible hechizar algo así, se volvió asustado al notar un mordisco en su cuello.

—¿Echándome de menos? —dijo el dueño de fríos ojos grises.

—Ya has vuelto —constató Harry mirando a uno y otro lado, esperando ver a alguien tras él.

Draco paseó la mirada por el cuerpo del otro chico, hasta hacerlo ruborizarse. Se fijó especialmente en las marcas negras alrededor de sus ojos.

—Te ves un poco hecho mierda —dijo Draco, sonriente—, claro que no me sorprende después de lo de anoche.

Por la mente de Harry pasearon todas las perversas imágenes de lo compartido la noche anterior, y el tiempo dedicado al sueño, apenas tres horas.

—El Ministerio se preguntará qué me pasa y yo no podré decirle que mi mortífago es como un dementor, me besa y me chupa la energía.

—Me encantaría ver la cara de Kingsley al oírte decir eso —un dedo de Malfoy se paseó por el pecho del chico.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas dónde vas tú? Así, vestido, todas las mañanas...

—Porque si tú eres auror, yo también quiero tener secretos. ¿Por qué mirabas el calendario?

Harry volvió la vista.

—Pensaba que ya no lo necesitamos. Yo ya no tengo intención de ir a ver a Blaise para pedirle sexo porque en casa tengo suficiente.

—Y de mejor calidad —añadió el rubio presuntuoso.

—Además, creo que ya no es necesario ponernos de acuerdo para ir a verlo.

—Entonces me desharé de él —dijo Draco agarrando el pergamino, pero una mano se posó en su brazo.

—Draco, déjame conservarlo —no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de sospecha instalada en el rostro de su amante—. No seas necio, no voy a aprovecharme, ya te he dicho que no iré a verlo sin ti. ¿No confías en mí?

—La lección de mi vida siempre fue no confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en Harry Potter.

El moreno lo enfrentó, dolido.

—¿Sigues creyendo eso ahora? ¿De qué forma podría yo usar esto contra ti? Sabrás que he estado con Blaise sólo con mirarme a la cara.

—Desafortunadamente, aún tienes ese aparato muggle que te comunica con él. Si tú lo desechas, puedes quedarte el calendario.

—Ni hablar, Draco. Este teléfono es por seguridad, ¿quieres que le pase algo a tu amigo y no nos enteremos? También tengo línea con Pansy. Puedo conseguirte uno, para que hables con ellos.

Draco hizo una mueca; sus amigos parecían patéticos, agarrándose como contacto al héroe del mundo mágico como si fuera la última persona en el mundo que pudiera salvarlos. Con las cosas tan horribles que habían dicho de él en Hogwarts, sobre todo Pansy.

—No quiero un maldito móvil. Y en cuanto al calendario, creo que una persona hará mejor uso de él que nosotros.

Cuando Draco entregó a Hermione el calendario hechizado, seguido de varios comentarios ególatras, la curiosidad de la chica pareció aumentar.

—Es enternecedor ver cómo quieres ayudar a mis amigos, Malfoy —había dicho Harry en tono totalmente neutro. O así le había parecido a él.

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Remus y varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix se hallaban sentados en la cocina de La Madriguera, discutiendo los últimos acontecimientos en el mundo mágico: al parecer, hace varias semanas Kingsley había pasado la información acerca de Draco y Snape a varios Inefables del Ministerio para ayudar a La Orden. No sabían qué alcance tendría aquello. El hecho de que todo se ejecutara legalmente les hacía respirar; el hecho de que pasara un caso de La Orden a unos Inefables solo podía augurar problemas. Protección máxima, sí, pero problemas. Y ya eran demasiadas cosas extrañas concatenadas. El moreno aprovechó para susurrarle a Hermione que Draco desaparecía todas las mañanas, vestido de forma elegante y no volvía hasta pasado el almuerzo.<p>

—No lo sé —aclaró Hermione a su lado—, quiero entender que tiene que ver con Remus. Debe estar haciéndole algún trabajo.

—Pero Remus se va al Ministerio —razonó Harry, confuso—. Draco no puede ir al Ministerio, ¿dónde se queda entonces?

Hermione suspiró, y quiso animar a su amigo:

—No te preocupes, Harry, no se está asociando con mortífagos si esa es tu sospecha.

—No lo es —pero se sintió más calmado al oírlo de su amiga Hermione.

—¿Y por lo demás, todo bien?

Harry se ruborizó ante la sonrisa retorcida de ella.

—Si te refieres a mi magia, todo bien. En este momento, nadie sabe hacer el hechizo muffliato mejor que yo.

—Oh, Dios, suenas como él. Esto es grave —dijo la chica golpeándose la frente—, pronto tendremos a un Harry Potter que se jactará de todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora.

—Eh, chicos, ¿dónde estabais? —dijo un pelirrojo arrimándose a la conversación.

—Estamos sentados a la mesa, por lo que la pregunta sería "dónde estabas tú".

—Oh —dijo Ron masticando un bollo—, mi madre ha hecho estos. Quería cogerlos antes que Ginny y George. Se acaban enseguida.

—No cambiarás, ¿verdad, Ron? —suspiró Hermione acostumbrada ya a la simpleza del Gryffindor.

—¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo? —dijo, salpicándolos de migas—. Por cierto, Harry, ¿qué tal con el hurón de Malfoy y su madre hurona? El otro día estaba especialmente amable, ¿hay algo que me quieras contar?

Harry dejó de respirar, y miró a Hermione sin querer.

—¿Algo? No, Ron, no hay nada que quiera contarte —y añadió lo último con una sonrisa.

—Nuestro Ron es demasiado inmaduro para reconocer que Malfoy ha cambiado. Ya no es el estúpido que nos hacía la vida imposible en Hogwarts, ahora nos tolera.

—Qué bien, Hermione —dijo el otro, con la boca llena—, ¿y por cuánto tiempo? A este paso amargará a todos allí. Mira, Harry tiene ojeras, seguro que no puede dormir por sus constantes insultos.

Harry trató de no reír, y se dijo que sus ojeras se debían a Malfoy, pero no intercambiaban precisamente insultos; podía jurar que Hermione, a su lado, también aguantaba la risa.

—¿Y su madre? ¿Es verdad que ha perdido la memoria? ¿Quién os dice que eso no sea un farol? Seguro que os está probando —el chico se sentó entre ambos.

—No seas ridículo, Ron. Y para tu información, Narcissa Malfoy es mucho más agradable y educada que tú.

—Vaya vergüenza de amigo —dijo con la boca llena—, compararme con un Malfoy. Es el peor insulto que me has lanzado, que lo sepas.

Harry sonrió. Narcissa hacía muchas preguntas, demasiadas. Él no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo a su lado porque siempre lo cuestionaba, como si él fuera el oráculo de Grimmauld. Con Tonks hablaba del presente, y por lo que sabía, Draco evitaba contestarle ciertas cuestiones.

—¿Malfoy Manor sigue vigilada? —preguntó el moreno.

—Malfoy Manor ya no está vigilada por aurores, pero sí por Inefables ocultos. Ellos creen que los mortífagos tratarán de asaltar la fortaleza y por ello la vigilan. Así podrían seguirlos hasta su escondite.

—Pero Robbards tiene un grupo de aurores que rescata magos secuestrados —recordó Harry—, ¿por qué habrían de mezclarse los Inefables en todo esto?

—Cosas de Kingsley —finalizó Tonks encogiéndose de hombros, pero Remus, contemplando el rostro confuso de Harry, añadió:

—Los aurores se concentran en tratar de proteger a los posibles magos que puedan ser capturados. El número de desaparecidos llega hasta dieciséis. Vamos a concentrarnos en coger a los mortífagos que quedan, los últimos que están siendo demasiado cautos, escondiéndose y secuestrando jóvenes para su ejército.

—Los secuestran, vale, pero, ¿durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué harán con ellos? —preguntó Bill.

—Los imperiarán para que nos ataquen cuando lo crean oportuno.

—¡No se puede usar el _Imperio_ tan alegremente! Quedarán enfermos, si no lo están ya —dijo Hermione, preocupada—. Tenemos que rescatarlos de inmediato.

—Es imposible encontrar su guarida —intervino uno de los Inefables, presente en esta y alguna otra reunión de la Orden—, no sé qué hacen con la magia oscura pero es evidente que se trasladan cada cierto tiempo. Y esconden a sus prisioneros.

—Sin hablar de Severus Snape —recordó Ron.

—Por cierto, Ron, deberías tener cuidado —susurró Harry—. Alguien conocido te vio en Hogsmeade.

El pelirrojo se giró.

—¿Conocido? Y le dijiste que estaba en misión secreta...

—Pues no, Ron, pero creo que deberías esconderte mejor.

—No es nada raro que yo ande por ahí, al fin y al cabo, George tiene una tienda, y es mi hermano, ¿recuerdas?

—Esa persona no te vio en la tienda de George, sino entrando a Cabeza de Puerco.

Harry recordó a Draco en Hogsmeade. El rubio había estado mirando hacia la taberna y cuando se volvió, su semblante reconoció al pelirrojo. Harry lo vio todo porque él estuvo siguiéndolos con su capa de invisibilidad el día del cumpleaños de Draco, actuando como guardaespaldas junto a George Weasley, acompañándolos más alejado con poción multijugos y cubriendo las espaldas de Harry. George solo lo hizo como un favor, pero le parecieron demasiadas molestias por un simple Malfoy; claro que el pelirrojo ignoraba por completo la relación que unía al Gryffindor con el Slytherin. A estas alturas, se dijo Harry, y después de alquilarles su sótano, ya habría sumado dos más dos.

—¿No puedo tomar unas cervezas? ¿Y quién te ha dicho eso? Espero que no sea tu amiguito mortífago.

—No empieces, Ron —dijo Harry, pero la conversación tuvo que finalizar, porque Remus y los demás desplegaban un mapa con una serie de anotaciones, estudiando un plan de defensa, una forma de evadir el ataque de los mortífagos si fueran descubiertos. Harry no entendía bien por qué, supuestamente eran ellos quienes debían atacar y no los mortífagos. Realmente, estaba cansado de todo eso, y se preguntaba si Snape seguiría cuerdo a estas alturas. ¿Lo tendrían capturado, usando el Imperio contra él? Sinceramente, Potter no pensaba eso. Creía que incluso Snape estaba colaborando con los mortífagos, y quién sabe si se había pasado a su bando. Todo el mundo lo defendía, pero él dudaba de sus lealtades. Sin embargo, estaba vivo, seguro. Incluso puede que él dirigiera a los mortífagos ahora. ¿Quién podría tener más poder que Snape, con Voldemort muerto? Podría ser perfectamente el próximo Señor Oscuro.

Cuando volvió a casa, Draco no estaba. Narcissa lo abordó en la escalera.

—Harry —su rostro pareció relajarse al ver al chico—, ¿me enseñas a jugar al ajedrez mágico?

—Yo no... —empezó, pero Narcissa fue muy clara.

—Mi hijo no está.

Harry no tenía excusa, entonces. Narcissa no recordaba que las piezas lucharan entre sí por la supremacía del juego, y volverlas a ver despiezarse entre ellas provocó curiosas reacciones.

—¿Le asusta?

—No. Es excitante.

Harry siguió mirando el rey y por su cabeza se pasearon las palabras "es excitante" en un cartel, las llevaba Malfoy al cuello, sin ropa, con ese rubor extendido en la cara cuando...

—¿Harry? Es tu turno.

Sintiéndose ruborizado, el joven hizo el siguiente movimiento. Le explicó por qué había decidido ese y no otro, añadiendo que Draco era mucho mejor jugador.

—Lo quieres, ¿verdad?

Harry elevó la vista después de mucho tiempo, y miró a los ojos de Narcissa. No parecía molesta, sonreía ligeramente.

—Sí.

—¿Lo quieres aunque antes fuera tu enemigo, aunque te haya hecho daño?

—Bueno —Harry observó cómo destruían otro de sus peones—, hay cosas que se olvidan. Y otras cosas que cambian, sé que es raro pero... sucedió. Espero que no le molesten mis sentimientos hacia su hijo.

Narcissa quedó pensativa y luego dijo:

—Dime qué habría dicho yo si fuera la de antes.

Harry volvió a mirarla, atónito.

—Pues... no lo sé, no hablé mucho con usted. Supongo que diría "no te hagas ilusiones, Potter, la herencia Malfoy jamás pasará a ti".

Narcissa se quedó muda de asombro, pero después rió con fuerza.

—Espero que no andes detrás de su herencia —y se puso muy seria, y Harry comenzó a sudar y Narcissa volvió a reír. Harry no daba crédito, esa no era Narcissa Malfoy, sino alguna prima Weasley. Y entendió lo que decía Draco. Narcissa... ¿quién se aseguró de que el día que fueron a San Mungo Narcissa era Narcissa? Tendría que preguntarle a Neville qué preguntas le hicieron en el hospital.

—Me gustaría saber qué piensa realmente —añadió Harry tras una pausa en la que ambos recuperaron la seriedad—, quiero decir, estaría más cómodo sabiendo que usted autoriza esto.

—Si es amor, Harry, me guste o no, tendría que aceptarlo por el bien de ambos. Y si es por interés, todo se descubrirá a su tiempo. Pero tranquilo, no tengo intención de intervenir.

Joder, hablaba como si supiera que fuese a pasar algo. Harry sintió escalofríos, pero después se concentró en la partida, y luego llegaron Tonks y Remus, y se olvidó de todo.

* * *

><p>—En realidad, Neville, mi visita es por Narcissa Malfoy —murmuró el chico, mientras ambos se recluían al salón del primero para hablar.<p>

—¿Le ocurre algo? ¿No le va bien la medicación?

—Oh, no, no, la medicación está bien... supongo, ella la toma como habéis dicho.

—Entonces, Harry, ¿qué ocurre? —Neville agarró a su sapo Trevor y lo colocó en una cestita hecha para él. Ya era muy viejo y su agilidad había disminuido notablemente.

—Narcissa hace muchas preguntas y dice cosas... no sé. A veces parece muy agradable, quiero decir, la mayoría del tiempo, pero otras veces parece fría y distante.

Neville quedó pensativo, recordando las premisas dadas a los enfermos en San Mungo cuando obtenían el alta.

—Bueno, algunos se comportan de forma extraña al volver de un coma... y más sin su memoria. Es absolutamente normal, y sienten no pertenecer a ningún sitio, incluso aunque estén en su casa; mientras no tenga comportamientos violentos no debería preocuparte. Pero si lo hace, ya sabes que puedes usar la legeremancia.

—Lo sé, pero no quería hacer eso. No es que tenga mucha confianza con ella y si Draco se entera...

—Puedes hacerlo como un ejercicio, le vendrá bien a ella y a ti.

Y con aquel consejo de Neville, Harry regresó aún más preocupado a Grimmauld y con la sensación de estar violando algo sagrado: la intimidad de alguien. Pero no podía contarle a Draco, no podía. No es que no confiara, sino que si él le insinuara el sospechoso comportamiento de su madre, no le creería, o bien Draco lo achacaría a los celos de Harry por tener una madre.

Sin embargo, decidió tomárselo como un ejercicio, practicar con la magia nunca estaba de más en esos tiempos. Y así, como era menos requerido ahora en el Ministerio (Harry no iba a preguntar por qué, Kingsley había dejado de hablarle últimamente y con el asunto de los Inefables no sabía qué pensar) le propuso ese ejercicio a la mujer, quien aceptó. Ambos comenzaron a practicar en Grimmauld legeremancia y oclumancia. Observó que era bastante buena oclumante aunque no tuviera muchos recuerdos que bloquear, puesto que todos eran muy recientes, y ninguno del pasado. Aquello lo entristeció soberanamente; no recordaba a Draco de pequeño, ni tampoco aparecía ninguna imagen de Lucius. Sí, en cambio, había muchas imágenes de San Mungo, de las medimagas que la cuidaban, de su hijo hablándole, etc. De seguro, en San Mungo no habían mentido. Y esa sesión fue especialmente dura cuando Harry asistió a los pocos recuerdos de la mujer. Narcissa se levantó al notarle los ojos húmedos, y le acarició el cabello.

—¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

El moreno se retiró las lágrimas nacientes y trató de sonreír.

—Nada, es sólo... pienso en mi madre cuando estoy con usted. Perdone.

—Perdon, ¿por qué, Harry? No me molesta en absoluto.

Harry asintió, divertido.

—Sí, eso dice ahora, pero no le haría gracia.

Narcissa cogió las manos del joven y le miró profundamente.

—Escucha, Harry, no sé qué clase de persona era antes, pero por la reacción de todos vosotros, veo que no era muy estimada. Es cierto que me gustaría recordar algunas cosas de Draco, y de mi marido, pero no puedo. Y lo acepto, ya está. No deberías estar triste por eso, todos hemos sufrido en esta guerra, tú también.

Harry no sabía qué decir, simplemente sentía esas palabras de consuelo, le parecían sinceras y amables y de repente no le importaba nada, sólo sentir los brazos de esa mujer alrededor suyo, dándole cariño mientras le revolvía el pelo y le susurraba palabras de apoyo, transmitiéndole algo que no recordaba haber tenido.

* * *

><p>Hermione venía muy animada, hablando con Draco, quien le seguía, vestido con una capa gris muy elegante. Harry elevó la vista cuando los vio entrar en la cocina.<p>

—Eh, Potter, ¿sigues aquí? ¿Qué pasa, ya no te requiere el Ministerio?

—Me ha suspendido de empleo y sueldo porque me acuesto con un mortífago.

Más allá, Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Eso tiene su lado positivo —dijo Draco mirando las ollas—, así puedes cocinar para mí. ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

Harry llevaba el delantal. Draco lo miró de arriba abajo, recordando esa pieza de ropa y cuánto le gustaba verlo en ella a Blaise Zabini. Sintió un ramalazo de celos.

—Ya sé que no te gusta el delantal, Malfoy —dijo Harry continuando su tarea—, pero es lo que se pone uno cuando cocina.

—Creo que podré soportarlo, siempre que después me dejes quitártelo.

El moreno se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro retador del rubio. Le agarró la nuca y le plantó un beso corto en los labios. Draco se giró hacia la entrada: Hermione seguía ahí, y retiró la mirada, avergonzada.

—Si no te gusta lo que ves, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Hermione alzó la barbilla, y respondió:

—No me molesta, Malfoy. Siempre me hizo gracia que a Harry le gustaran los chicos, pero veros a vosotros... es raro. No sé. ¿Podéis volverlo a hacer otra vez?

—¿Hacer qué? —balbució Harry, y su cara estaba tan roja que rivalizaba con la de la chica.

—Olvídalo, Granger. Vernos en acción es algo tan caro que no podrías pagártelo. Y si te gusta, te recomiendo que vayas a ver a mi amigo Blaise, y los dos juntos llevéis esa obsesión enfermiza a un psicomago.

—Draco —dijo Harry, como advertencia, pero Hermione no se molestó. Sonrió, y declaró:

—Tú sólo asegúrate de que es Harry con quien te vea siempre. Porque si es otro, tu cara volverá a probar mi puño otra vez —y se alejó, dejándolos solos.

Draco giró la cabeza a uno y otro lado.

—Vives con una maníaca, Potter. ¿Qué clase de gente metes en tu casa?

Harry se encogió de hombros, encontrando mucho más interesante el cuello del rubio, el cual aprisionó con sus labios, mandando corrientes eléctricas a Draco, que pareció relajarse.

—Un licántropo, una elfina que sabe escribir, una maníaca sangre-sucia, un mortífago, una metamorfomaga... eh... Potter, respóndeme...

Harry rozó el lóbulo de Malfoy con sus labios y susurró:

—No te olvides del Niño que Vivió...

Los comensales bajaron a ocupar la mesa más tarde, mientras Dikki se encargaba de colocar vasos y platos con su magia. Grimmauld Place, con todas aquellas personas tan diferentes y una cierta aura familiar, como si entre todos hubieran arreglado sus diferencias. Harry miró a uno y otro lado de la mesa, y le gustó lo que vio: Tonks, feliz con su inevitable maternidad; Remus Lupin, su esposo, a su lado; su amiga Hermione, tan inteligente y buen apoyo en todos esos meses; Draco, su ahora pareja, frente a él, haciéndole caricias con los pies por debajo de la mesa; Narcissa, su madre, que lo sonrió cálidamente y le dio un cumplido por la comida. Harry deseó ver perdurar aquella estampa, quiso que todos los días comieran así, juntos, pero una incómoda sensación se instaló en su pecho, la sensación de que dentro de un tiempo volvería a quedarse solo.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARÁ<em>

¡Si todo va bien nos leemos el próximo viernes! Sed positivos y comentad.


	36. Los mortífagos mueven ficha

_**Atención:** Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling. Dikki sí es mía y la increíble historia también, jeje._

_**Notas del fic: **Se me olvidó comentarlo en el capítulo anterior, los Inefables son un grupo secreto del Ministerio correspondientes al Departamento de Misterios. Llevan casos muy secretos, es por lo que nadie sabe de sus actividades (salvo quizá, el Ministro, claro). Jo no da mucha información de ellos, así que me he permitido utilizarlos en el fic como lo que sería la Policía Secreta, digamos como los aurores pero con mayores privilegios como utilizar hechizos indetectables, crear hechizos, etc. También se dedican a otras tareas que aún no he definido. XD_

_**Notas de la autora: **Puntual, como prometí. Realmente espero que os guste, nada más. Cuando hay comentarios, se reciben con fuegos artificiales. _

_Seguimos dedicando capítulos, este va especialmente para Navylin, extraño tus comentarios._

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio ve que alguien la ha incendiado. Los aurores lo encuentran entre la nieve y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita a Draco. Los aurores lo mandan a una cabaña en el campo con la excusa de efectuar una peligrosa misión para rescatar a Severus Snape, de la que Harry sale malherido. Draco salva la vida del Chico que vivió con sus conocimientos en pociones, pero al regresar a Grimmauld hay otro problema: ahora los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkaban. Los magos se esconden en mundo muggle, donde Draco se encuentra con su antiguo amigo y camarada Blaise, quien enseguida entabla una relación con Harry. Los mortífagos perpetran otro ataque, siendo esta vez Hermione Granger quien sufre las consecuencias. Mientras La Orden del Fénix informa a los demás que la treta de los mortífagos era una tapadera, que realmente quieren crear un ejército de magos, __Narcissa despierta del coma sin su memoria, La Orden se encarga de proteger a esta señora, quien repentinamente se ha encariñado con Harry Potter. Éste, en lugar de sentirse agradecido, está preocupado._

* * *

><p><em><strong>POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO<strong>_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE V: LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

CAPÍTULO 35: LOS MORTÍFAGOS MUEVEN FICHA

* * *

><p>Harry buscaba su capa de invisibilidad. Creía haberla dejado en el arcón de su cuarto, donde guardaba las cosas importantes, pero por mucho que buscaba, no la veía. Echó un vistazo al armario y luego a los cajones y entonces su corazón dio un vuelco: mierda. No podía perderla, era un regalo de su padre, cualquier otra cosa, sí, pero no su capa. Quizá Hermione había podido cogerla para algún asunto del Ministerio, aunque ella siempre le pediría permiso si eso sucediera... fue entonces cuando se giró y su mirada se topó con la otra cama, la del nuevo invitado que dormía con él desde hacía un tiempo: ahora él compartía su habitación con un Slytherin. Tendría que preguntar a Draco Malfoy cuando volviera si sabía dónde demonios estaba su capa. ¿Y si la usaba por las mañanas, para marcharse? No, Hermione le había dicho que quizá estuviera trabajando con Remus…<p>

—Harry, querido —dijo una elegante Narcissa aproximándose—. ¿No hacemos hoy los ejercicios?

—Eh... —Harry recordó que llevaban dos días sin practicar la legeremancia, ejercicio que le servía de excusa para intentar averiguar qué podía estar escondiendo la mujer—. Oh, claro, podemos hacerlo ahora, si le viene bien, señora Malfoy.

—Harry, por favor, no es necesario que me llames por el apellido. Narcissa está bien.

—Es que... —Harry no podía llamar a esa mujer por su nombre, porque su sola presencia y porte aristocráticos impedían a su garganta formar las palabras y hablarla como si fuera cualquiera—, no me acostumbro.

Narcissa sonrió y acarició el cabello de Harry, tratando de retirárselo de la cara.

—Puedes llamarme Cissy. Así me ha dicho Draco que me llaman algunas personas cariñosamente, quizá te sea más facil.

Harry abrió los ojos, alarmado.

—No, no, eso es peor. Narcissa está bien.

La mujer sonrió y el chico se preguntaba si ser persistente era una habilidad Black heredada, porque su hijo en ese sentido la habría heredado por completo. Se preguntó si el pobre Lucius aguantaba esto todos los días, y sintió pena del hombre; después, recordó que también él tenía un genio excepcional y concluyó que quizá era Harry Potter quien no estaba a la altura de esa familia.

Se sentaron en los viejos sofás de la primera planta, Narcissa apuntó con su varita al chico desde lejos y pronunció "Legeremens"y pronto acudieron a su cabeza imágenes de Hogwarts, de Harry con sus amigos Hermione y Ron, de cuando voló contra el dragón cola-cuerno, algunas imágenes del Bosque Prohibido, y retazos de recuerdos con Draco en Grimmauld. Harry trataba de ocultar esto. Narcissa estaba impresionada por la cantidad de cosas que siempre veía cuando hacía estos ejercicios.

—Harry, querido. Me gustaría hacer un trato.

El moreno la miró, conteniendo la respiración y tragando saliva. ¿Narcissa no había estado en Slytherin en sus años mozos? Miedo…

—¿Qué trato?

—Me gustaría que me mostraras recuerdos de Draco cuando estaba en Hogwarts, y también recuerdos de Lucius si los tuvieras.

Harry se levantó, y se frotó las manos en señal de nerviosismo.

—Señora... quiero decir, Narcissa... no es lo más adecuado que yo le muestre recuerdos de su familia, es mejor que le pida eso a Draco. Mis recuerdos tienen otra perspectiva y no podría entenderlos.

—Pero Harry, ¿qué más da? He preguntado a Draco por el Profesor Snape y él me ha hablado maravillas pero en tus recuerdos he visto que no te trataba nada bien. Ya sé que lo que voy a ver es diferente, por eso te lo pido. Quiero saber cómo nos ven otras personas. No puedo hacerme una idea de quién soy si no veo esto desde ambas partes.

—Pero yo...

—Sé que quieres protegerme, Harry. Y te lo agradezco, pero encuentro tus recuerdos más cercanos a la realidad. He hecho legeremancia con Draco también, pero él... es buen oclumante y no me muestra las cosas que quiero ver.

—¿Cree que le oculta cosas? —dijo Harry y enseguida su mente voló a la marca tenebrosa.

—Sí, lo creo.

Harry hizo una pausa.

—Si lo hace, será por protegerla también.

—Quizá, pero no tengo forma de estar segura si no veo tus recuerdos. Harry, déjame ver esos recuerdos, por favor y a cambio te dejaré ver lo que quieres.

El moreno se volvió hacia la mujer, sin entender.

—¿Lo que quiero?

—Quieres ver algo, o de lo contrario no me habrías pedido hacer estos ejercicios, ¿no es así?

Harry se sonrojó. Nunca subestimes a una mujer amnésica que viene de una familia de magos rebeldes y además se ha casado con un aristócrata rico bastante astuto.

—Es así, señora Malfoy. Perdone.

—No te disculpes, en estos tiempos cada uno quiere proteger lo suyo y obviamente saber a quién estás metiendo en tu casa es una forma básica de supervivencia.

—Pero ¿cómo va a saber qué es lo que quiero ver?

—Porque te ofreceré todos los recuerdos que tengo desde que desperté del coma. Iré primero.

Harry asintió, tras una pausa. Sí, él quería saber si Narcissa escondía algo, al igual que la mujer querría saber si allí, en esa casa, estando con tanta gente que supuestamente la apoyaban, eran sinceros.

Se sumergió entonces en la mente de la madre de su amante, que expertamente abría todas las barreras y le hacían ver la primera vez que despertó en San Mungo, no estaba sola. Un medimago recargaba sus pociones y hechizos para mantenerla respirando. Después, al verla, el medimago corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y entonces todos los medimagos de la planta y de plantas inferiores estaban allí. Y después le tomaron el pulso, le hicieron preguntas, la ayudaron a incorporarse, y mientras otros medimagos ponían una barrera de seguridad en su habitación para que nadie entrara salvo el personal de San Mungo, era cuestionada. Narcissa no recordaba nada, y además estaba asustada. La siguiente imagen incluía a más medimagos y ella en la cama. Le estaban haciendo ejercicios con sus piernas y brazos. Después, tuvo una charla con ellos. Las caras desencantadas de los medimagos le hablaban de la incómoda situación del mundo mágico y de su familia.

—Señora Malfoy, ¿tiene idea de a quién podemos avisar de que ha despertado?

—No. No lo sé. No me acuerdo de nada.

—Señora Malfoy, su hijo ha venido a verla, pero no sabemos dónde está ni tampoco si lo buscan o no. Naturalmente, él vendrá a por usted y nosotros tenemos órdenes de entregarla a su familiar más allegado. Pero nos consta que hay aurores que también han venido a verla. Venga quien venga a por usted y se relacione con quien se relacione, trate de averiguar qué quieren, por qué la cuidan, por qué la protegen. Haga preguntas a todo el mundo, no se prive.

—¿Y luego?

—Después será su criterio el que tenga que decidir si está bien allí o es necesario que se oculte.

—Pero, ¿adónde iré?

—Venga a San Mungo si tiene problemas y pregunte por Harry Potter. Recuerde este nombre. Si necesita escapar de donde se encuentra, venga aquí. Sólo aquí. No pise el Ministerio, ni ningún otro lugar, sólo vuelva aquí, donde tiene amigos, señora Malfoy y donde podremos ayudarla.

Narcissa siguió ofreciéndole imágenes pero Harry ya había visto todo. Narcissa, sin embargo, aún le obsequió con varios recuerdos sobre algunos compañeros de planta, cuando Narcissa ya podía caminar por sí sola e investigaba el lugar, y después rompió el vínculo.

—Es curioso, que yo ahora me encuentre en esta casa y junto a la persona que supuestamente me iba a salvar. Supongo que los medimagos creyeron que iba a algún lugar oscuro, ¿no te parece raro? ¿Tendría eso que ver con que mi hijo o nuestro pasado haya estado ligado a los mortífagos?

Harry abrió la boca, pero no supo responder. Narcissa lo sabía, porque los sabios medimagos la habían prevenido, aconsejándola cómo actuar en caso de que fuese a parar a un sitio improcedente. Eso contestaba las inquietudes de Harry, y viendo aquello, ya sabía por qué Narcissa actuaba así: para prevenir.

—¿Entiendes ahora que quiera saber un poco más de mi pasado? —le sonrió la mujer, y su sonrisa se le antojó a Harry espléndida y sincera.

Era su turno, envuelto en esa situación complicada de ofrecer a la mujer la verdad pero de ocultar ciertas pautas para proteger a Draco. Así pues, Harry se concentró en determinados recuerdos, dejando a un lado cualquier imagen de que Draco tomó parte como mortífago antes de la caída de Voldemort.

—Está bien, estoy preparado.

La mujer se concentró y nuevamente pronunció el hechizo que le llevó a la mente de Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico. Casi todo eran imágenes del colegio de Hogwarts, y también de Lucius dirigiéndose a él con arrogancia y despotismo. Vio algunas imágenes de ella y Draco paseando por el Callejón Diagón, siendo vigilados desde algún lugar; también vio a su marido vestido de mortífago en Godric Hollow, donde Harry perdió a un amigo. Después, más imágenes de Draco burlándose de Harry y Harry burlándose de Draco, y luego otra vez Lucius, hablando con Snape, la pelea en el Ministerio con Lucius y la pérdida de su padrino Sirius, y la gigantesca marca Morsmordre brillando en el cielo en aquel partido de quidditch, mientras magos con caretas y sombreros puntiagudos lo incendiaban todo. Después, Harry no pudo evitar acordarse de sus tíos muggles, y ofreció a Narcissa, sin saber por qué, una imagen de él en la alacena. Después, Harry rompió el vínculo, y se dejó caer, jadeando sobre el sofá. No había notado a la mujer acercarse a él, ni tampoco sintió sus brazos, pero miró en los azules ojos de Narcissa para verlos empañados.

—Lo siento, yo... no sé si lo he hecho bien. Algunas cosas no importan demasiado, Draco y yo discutíamos mucho en Hogwarts, no lo tome en cuenta.

Sin embargo, la mujer no estaba alterada por ello. Ni siquiera enterarse de que su marido Lucius Malfoy era un mortífago y ahora estaba en la cárcel le hizo más mella que la última imagen.

—Harry, ¿qué era eso? ¿Te encerraban en una despensa?

—Eh... no pasa nada, fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero eras pequeño —dijo Narcissa apretando aún más el abrazo con Harry.

—No pasa nada, eran mis tíos, ya no los veo —Harry se tranquilizó al respirar el aroma a colonia cara de Narcissa y se relajó en su abrazo. Así es como debería abrazar una madre, se dijo el moreno. Sus brazos te inspiraban protección y su cálido aliento, ternura. Además, podía utilizar las palabras exactas para inducir a un estado de relajación y su largo cabello podría secarte las lágrimas… tan absorto estaba Harry en la sensación de ser consolado que no se percató del visitante ahora plantado frente a ellos, tieso y con cara de circunstancia.

—Draco, buenos días —saludó la mujer, pero el chico la miró de forma inquisidora.

Harry sonrió a su amante deshaciéndose del abrazo de la mujer, y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera. Draco no le correspondió la sonrisa; lo contempló de forma tal que Harry temió que Draco pudiera ponerse en su contra.

* * *

><p>Draco, sin embargo, no dio muestras de estar molesto después; envolvió a Harry en su abrazo posesivo y lo besó hasta marearlo; luego, lo folló varias veces hasta dejarle la entrada irritada y hasta que ambos cayeron agotados. Harry madrugó esa mañana para poder usar el baño, se duchó y mientras se secaba frente al espejo ahogó una exclamación de asombro. Sin parar para vestirse, subió al cuarto y zarandeó a Draco, que aún dormía.<p>

—¡Malfoy, despierta! Maldito seas, ¿qué me has hecho?

El rubio no pareció responder a los zarandeos y agarrando el edredón, se giró cambiando de postura. A Harry no le dio ninguna pena y volvió a sacudirlo.

—Demonios, Potter… ¿qué quieres? ¿No ves que no he completado mi sueño de belleza? No podré convertirme en mariposa…

—¡Un capullo es lo que eres, sí! ¡Mírame!

El rubio acertó a abrir un ojo, para ver a Harry sólo con una toalla sobre su cadera.

—Si quieres más sexo no es necesario que me agites como si fuera una botella de vino de saúco…

—¡No quiero sexo, idiota! Quiero saber qué es esto —y girándose, le mostró la espalda, en cuya base de la nuca, había unas palabras escritas con hermosa caligrafía.

—¿No te gusta? Creí que te haría ilusión —dijo el rubio, e hizo una mueca que a Harry le recordó al capullo de Hogwarts.

—¿Ilusión? Me has marcado, como si no tuviera suficiente con la cicatriz de Voldemort, ¿y tú qué piensas que soy, un objeto? He visto estas mismas palabras en tu ropa, Malfoy, quítamelas ahora.

Draco se incorporó, intuyendo que la charla iría para largo, y frotándose los ojos con cuidado, añadió, tranquilo:

—No entiendo por qué no las quieres, ¿no te gustan? Las hice en un arrebato de pasión y locura, las hice para ti.

—Malfoy, quítamelas ahora —insistió el moreno, y se palpó las sienes, que comenzaban a martillear.

Por toda respuesta, el rubio alargó su delgado brazo y atrajo el cuerpo del moreno hacia él. De algún modo, después de varios besos y caricias, removió la toalla en la cintura del Gryffindor y paseó sus talentosos dedos por la ingle de Harry, olvidado ya del motivo por el cual había vuelto a la habitación; jadeó ante el contacto de Draco contra aquella porción de piel sensible y expuso el cuello a las atenciones del rubio, que parecía estar gustoso de complacerlo, taladrando la piel con sus blancos dientes, aspirando su aroma. El moreno jadeó nuevamente, admirado por cómo podía encenderse tan deprisa y peor aún, sucumbir ante Draco de una forma tan preocupante que lo hacía doblegarse ante cualquier petición o voluntad que éste tuviera. No pudo evitar pensar en Blaise. Se puso tenso, pero sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Draco al oído de Harry, cuya oreja encontraba extremadamente abrumadora y no podía dejar de pasar la lengua por ella.

—Blaise y tú. No sois tan diferentes.

Draco gruñó, dando a Harry un tirón de pelo.

—¿No te han dicho nunca que no se debe comparar?

—No hablo de sexo.

—Lo doy por supuesto. Soy mucho mejor.

—Eso he de decirlo yo, señor Ego.

—Pues dilo. Me apetece oírlo —ordenó Draco, notando su miembro aumentar por momentos.

—Eres mejor, pero más imbécil —dijo Harry mordiendo al rubio en la nariz respingona—. Los dos sois igual de ácidos con ciertos comentarios… ah! Mierda… Draco…

El rubio empezaba a acariciar el glande de su amante y aquello dejaba a Harry sin poder articular palabra.

—Si hubiera conocido antes esta forma de callarte, Potter, créeme que la habría utilizado.

—En tus… sueños, Malfoy…

Y Harry ya no pudo volver a pronunciar nada que no fuera el dulce nombre de su amante en los labios, mientras el rubio succionaba abrazado a su cintura. Consecuencia: Harry se durmió el día que le tocaba ir al Ministerio y al volver, todo su cabello azabache lucía aún más rebelde y descuidado. Por suerte, Ron lo acompañó a Grimmauld de vuelta y dispusieron la cena. Draco vestía una túnica gris con ribetes blancos y el pelirrojo arrugó la nariz ante el derroche de elegancia del rubio.

Ron estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario pero entonces llegó Narcissa, envuelta en ropas de la misma calidad que su hijo. Draco se sentó frente a Harry, haciendo desplazarse a Ron, que lo miró con desagrado. El moreno cruzó miradas con el rubio, quien no pudo evitar decir:

—Límpiate la baba, Potter, ya sé que no tienes invitados tan elegantes como yo para la cena, pero disimula un poco.

—Eres un creído, Malfoy, Harry te mira porque desearía que te fueras ya de su casa —añadió Ron, girando la cabeza para que Narcissa no pudiera verlo ni oírlo.

—Comadreja, nada me gustaría más que salir de este antro, pero ahora no puedo pensar solamente en mí.

—¿Piensas en otras personas? —Ron se atragantó con la bebida—, creí que seguías siendo el centro del universo, ¿qué le has hecho, Harry?

El moreno sonrió ampliamente, dirigiendo esa sonrisa a Draco.

—Lo estoy educando.

Draco lo miró, retador.

—¿Educando? Ya te gustaría tener mi educación, niño dorado. Seguro que tus tíos muggles hicieron una fiesta el día que te fuiste.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de responder aquella ironía. Una mano cruzó entre ellos, abofeteando a Draco. El rubio pestañeó, mirando al autor de la bofetada y Ron se contuvo las ganas de levantarse y aplaudir. Harry se quedó sin palabras, mirando a Narcissa con estupor. Su cara ahora estaba deformada con una mueca severa.

—No es de buena educación hablar de ese modo a alguien que te está dando techo y comida —declaró Narcissa, y volvió a sentarse como si tal cosa. Se hizo el silencio en la cena, que no le supo bien a nadie, salvo a Ron, que entre el episodio de la bofetada y su hambre canina vació todos los platos.

Al término de la misma, Draco, sin haber tocado apenas el plato, se levantó sin dirigirse a nadie y subió a su habitación.

—¡Draco! —llamó Harry a la vez que trataba de abrir la puerta que se cerraba en sus narices—, Draco, ¿estás bien?

El rubio ni se giró para mirarlo.

—Piérdete, Potter. Quiero estar solo —y se encerró.

Harry golpeó la puerta, reclamando entrar.

—¡Eh, Draco! ¡Abre!

—¿Qué parte de "quiero estar solo" no entiendes, cazurro?

Harry se encogió de hombros frente a la puerta. Irónico que Draco se encerrara en su habitación y le pidiera intimidad cuando estaba en casa de Harry.

—Eh, Harry —dijo Ron apareciendo por la escalera—, ¿jugamos un ajedrez mágico?

El moreno asintió y acompañó a Ron, sacaron las piezas, comenzaron el juego, pero su cabeza estaba en Draco e hizo unos movimientos impropios.

—Oye, Harry, ¿qué te pasa? No pareces estar aquí, ¿te aburro?

—No, no, Ron, estoy un poco distraído.

—¿Seguro? ¿No será que ese imbécil de Malfoy te ha amenazado? Claro que después de ver que hasta su madre no le pasa una, habrá ido a suicidarse. El mundo se lo agradecería.

—Ron, no hables así de él.

Ron lo miró de forma suspicaz.

—Tú también estás raro, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? Mi amigo Harry defiende al hurón y Hermione lo mira como si fuese perfecto. ¿Os ha dado alguna poción?

—Déjalo, Ron, no quiero hablar del tema.

—Pues a mí me parece que todos estáis volcados en ese imbécil y no entiendo por qué. ¿Se os ha ocurrido pensar que quizá los mortífagos estén respirando de alivio porque se han librado de él?

Harry arrugó la frente.

—Mi padre dice que si realmente lo hubieran querido encontrar, lo habrían hecho. ¿Qué opinas de eso, Harry?

La vista de Harry se perdió en un punto en la lejanía. No quería estar preocupado ni pensar que Draco estuviera traicionándolos, por alguna razón.

—¿Qué importa? Los aurores sí lo buscan.

—Para meterlo en Azkaban, que es donde tiene que estar. Personalmente, nunca he entendido por qué proteger a esta gente que no movió un dedo en la batalla final. Harry, murió gente allí y muchos Slytherins que ahora la Orden rescata, huyeron mientras nos caían maldiciones. ¡Mataron a mi hermano, Harry!

—Lo sé, Ron. Lo siento. Pero creo que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

—Algún día te cansarás de ser tan compasivo, Harry. Algún día, sobre todo con gente a quien le has dado todo y te pisotean después, como si fueras una colilla. No tengo ganas de jugar más, vamos a tu cuarto.

Harry observó cómo Ron guardaba el ajedrez en una partida que invariablemente hubiera ganado él y entonces reaccionó:

—¡No! Mi cuarto… no. Vayamos al de Hermione.

—¿Qué? Mira que estás raro, hombre —y antes de que el moreno pudiera pararlo, Ron se plantó ante la puerta de su cuarto, aún cerrada. Ron manipuló el pomo con forma de serpiente, y se giró.

—Harry, está cerrada, ábrela.

—No puedo —dijo el moreno, deseando realmente que esta vez Draco no abriese.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque estoy yo, Weasel! ¡Piérdete a tu guarida llena de comadrejas y déjanos en paz! —dijo una voz llena de ira desde dentro de la habitación.

Ron se volvió, asombrado.

—¿Qué hace en tu cuarto el imbécil de Malfoy?

Harry giró la cabeza y esperó sonar convincente.

—Es un caprichoso, ya arreglaré cuentas. Déjalo, vamos donde Hermione.

—Pero Harry —dijo mientras bajaban la escalera—, ¿por qué dejas que te trate así en tu propia casa? Creí que tenía modales. Échalo de una vez.

—Lo echaría, pero, no puedo hacer lo mismo con su madre —añadió el moreno—, ¿qué le digo a esta señora? Por favor, váyase de esta casa, no es bienvenida.

Ron pareció dudar. No, no era muy caballeroso echar a una mujer amnésica que además tenía un hijo tan impertinente. Creyó que nunca viviría para ver a Narcissa Malfoy golpeando a su primogénito, con la de dulces que le enviaba a Hogwarts. Inevitablemente el mundo estaba volviéndose loco.

—¿Me creerás si te digo que ahora siento lástima de Narcissa Malfoy? Ver para creer…

—Te entiendo, Ron, te entiendo…

Aquella noche, Draco y Harry durmieron en camas separadas, porque el rubio seguía resentido con el episodio de su madre. El moreno no había podido arrancarle ninguna palabra. Al día siguiente, Narcissa y Harry se encontraron en la escalera, el moreno había bajado al baño en pijama y la mujer llevaba un albornoz rosa. El chico recibió un abrazo y después de su inicial sorpresa, se sintió un poco inferior ante la elegancia de su invitada.

—Harry, ¿qué ha pasado? —dijo la mujer, liberándole de sus brazos, en los que Harry parecía sentirse cómodo—. ¿Draco te ha dicho algo?

—No —dijo Harry simplemente, temiendo que cualquier respuesta añadida supusiera una metida de pata.

—Está enfadado, ¿no?

Harry asintió, trató de adecentar el pijama para no sentirse tan poca cosa al lado de Narcissa.

—Ayer no habló conmigo. Le sentó muy mal la bofetada.

—No —sonrió Harry de medio lado—, le sentó mal que se la diera delante de nosotros. Odia que lo humillen.

—No pretendía humillarle, Harry, pero ¿qué clase de hijo he criado? No te respeta y además te habla fatal…

—Draco es muy sarcástico. Y si nos hablamos de esa forma es porque, ejem… bueno, para disimular.

—¿Disimular?

—Sí, mi amigo Ron… bueno, y el resto de la casa, salvo Hermione… se supone que no saben la relación de Draco y mía. Realmente yo tampoco sé qué relación tenemos… Narcissa, no sé por qué le estoy contando esto.

Narcissa lo miró, atenta.

—¿Y disimuláis insultándoos?

—Si nos pusiéramos a hablar como personas normales seríamos más sospechosos —dijo el chico, pensativo—, de hecho, creo que no sabemos tener conversaciones normales sin meter insultos. Ya lo vio en mis recuerdos.

Narcissa pestañeó, incrédula.

—¿Es así sólo contigo o se comporta igual con todos los jóvenes de su edad?

—Sólo conmigo y mis amigos —sonrió Harry, deseando acabar la conversación.

Narcissa pareció entender, una sonrisa atravesó su rostro. Se cruzó de brazos y murmuró algo así como "celos de niño pequeño", para dejar a Harry parado frente al baño, pensando. Cuando Draco volviera, madre e hijo tendrían una conversación y él no debería estar en medio. No. Narcissa debía pasar más rato con su hijo y no con él: no era correcto. Así pues, organizó una visita a casa de los Weasleys, y allí, entre pelirrojos, olvidó los episodios que últimamente estaban mermando su relación con el rubio. Harry lo quería, y se había esforzado en que saliera bien; pero Draco no parecía querer ir más allá, su egoísmo no tenía límites, y Harry podía aguantar eso, pero que su madre entrara en la ecuación y se pusiera de su parte, ya era demasiado para asimilar. Harry fue al Ministerio al día siguiente sin pasar por Grimmauld. Ron estuvo encantado de tener dos días a su amigo allí, podía ponerle al corriente de todo lo que se cocía y podían discutir algunas cosas banales. Una visita de Hermione, sin embargo, hizo a Harry sospechar que su decisión iba a traer más problemas.

—Harry, ¿por qué te has ido de Grimmauld, ha pasado algo? —intuyó la joven bruja.

—No. Quería estar solo.

—¿Has discutido con Malfoy?

—No, Hermione. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo? Dejó de hablarme y su madre me persigue por la casa para darme abrazos.

Hermione se echó a reír, risa que la chica desvaneció en cuanto vio el semblante de su amigo.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—¿Qué parte?

—Que la señora Malfoy te abrace.

—No, Hermione, pero a Draco sí.

—Es normal, tiene celos.

¿Normal? ¿Por qué para esta chica todo era normal? ¿Por qué Hermione había nacido con un cerebro para entender lo incomprensible?

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo?

—Huir no, desde luego —dijo la chica, y cruzó los brazos con énfasis—. Ahora Malfoy está más cabreado, y no está preocupado porque le hemos dicho donde estás, pero es mejor que vuelvas a Grimmauld y hables con él.

Harry soltó una risa irónica, reflejo de los sentimientos desbordados.

—¿Y qué le digo? Oye, Draco, estoy bien, además tengo a tu madre que se pone de mi parte mientras a ti te da bofetadas.

—¡Un bofetón voy a darte yo! No tienes ningún tacto. Ve, dile que te preocupa el hecho de que su madre te ronde y ofrécele tu cariño. Draco piensa que tú le vas a quitar a su madre, porque ahora no es la misma Narcissa, y teniendo a su padre en prisión no tiene a nadie más. Y eso, sin contar que tuviste una relación con su mejor amigo.

—¡Me tiene a mí! ¡Pero es un jodido egoísta!

—Bueno, Harry, me he hartado, ven conmigo —Hermione arrastró al moreno hasta el jardín de los Weasley y se desapareció sin mediar palabra. Harry soltó quejas y más quejas hasta estar dentro de Grimmauld, donde los ojos grises de Draco parecían cortar como cuchillos.

—Tenemos dos opciones —dijo Hermione en mitad de ambos—, o lo solucionáis aquí, u os mando otra vez a El Refugio de Lupin. Fácil y sencillo.

Draco miró a la chica con repulsión, pero ésta no se amilanó. Harry, por su parte, caminó hacia el rubio, con cierta reticencia.

—No sé nada de ti desde hace dos días. Si vas a dejarme, sé un buen Gryffindor y dímelo a la cara —espetó Draco en pose agresiva.

—Estabas enfadado, dijiste que querías estar solo. Esperé a que se te pasara, por eso me fui —dijo Harry avanzando varios pasos.

Hermione se retiró enseguida, a sabiendas de que una vez que ambos hubieran lanzado el primer cartucho, no se detendrían.

—Eres un cobarde.

—Y tú un egoísta.

Un pequeño ser emergió entre ambos, con largas orejas puntiagudas con enormes pendientes redondos y un vestido amarillo.

—Estoy aquí para ver que los señores Malfoy y Potter no se maten.

Draco se tapó los ojos y murmuró algo así como "esto es una pesadilla".

—Dikki, puedes dejarnos solos, vamos a hablar como personas civilizadas —aseguró Harry mirando a Draco de reojo.

—Mi ama no piensa lo mismo, y yo tampoco. Hagan las paces, ya.

—¿Desde cuándo un elfo doméstico me da órdenes?

—Desde que vives en mi casa —intervino Harry, apretando los puños.

—No lo están arreglando —añadió Dikki, alzando un brazo.

Draco, observando el movimiento de la elfina, supo que los desaparecería, así que caminó unos pasos hasta Potter y lo agarró del brazo, arrastrándolo luego hasta la cocina. La elfina no pareció seguirles durante el breve tiempo que ambos permanecieron allí.

Harry suavizó su expresión, notando el cálido agarre de Draco aún en su brazo, y lo miró a los ojos, preocupado.

—Draco. Me resulta difícil entenderte si no hablamos —con cuidado, puso su otra mano sobre la de él—. Dime qué te preocupa, no soy muy bueno entendiendo a la gente.

—Es... obvio, Potter —resopló el rubio deshaciendo su agarre.

—Sólo quiero que confíes en mí —lo volvió a intentar el moreno—. ¿Es tan difícil? Te he demostrado mi lealtad ocultándote, protegiéndote, no sé qué más quieres que haga.

—¡No le metas ideas raras a mi madre!

Harry pestañeó. Bien, el asunto iba por ahí. Respiró, sí se trataba de celos al fin y al cabo.

—¿Qué ideas, Malfoy?

—Oh, ¿vuelvo a ser tu adorado rival de Hogwarts? —dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos y apartándose de él.

Harry se apresuró a rectificar:

—No sé de qué hablas, Draco. ¿Qué ideas?

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Qué tal esto? —Draco se arremangó su camisa para descubrir la marca oscura—. Esta mañana, mi madre me ha apuntado con la varita, y me ha ordenado que le enseñara el brazo. ¿Quién confía en mí en esta casa? ¿Quién le ha dicho que yo soy mortífago? ¿Quién, Potter?

Harry pestañeó, incrédulo, primero porque el rubio no llevara el brazo vendado como siempre, segundo por asombro ante esa mente retorcida.

—Tú no eres mortífago, Draco, sólo estás marcado. Creí que eso te había quedado claro.

—Pues a mi madre no.

Harry recordó el aviso de los sanadores a la madre de Malfoy: "trate de averiguar qué quieren, por qué la cuidan, por qué la protegen. Haga preguntas a todo el mundo".

—Sólo quiere saber si eres de fiar.

—¿La traigo aquí para mantenerla a salvo y aún duda de mí?

—Creo que ella dudaba porque tú le ocultabas cosas. ¿Por qué no le cuentas que fuiste marcado pero que luego te diste cuenta de que no querías seguir los pasos de tu padre?

—¡Las cosas no son tan fáciles, Potter! Mi madre no recuerda nada, tenía que ir con pies de plomo, meditar cada pregunta, cada respuesta.

—Hacer eso sólo la hizo dudar más —dijo Harry apoyándose contra la encimera.

—Oh, claro, supongo que ahora el niño dorado ya no es el niño dorado del mundo, sino también el de mi madre... ¡estarás contento, Potter! ¡Me lo quitas todo! ¡A mis amigos, a mis padres, púdrete!

—¡Draco! —Harry notaba cómo el pecho se tensaba.

La discusión hubiera ido a más de no haber sido por una melodía ya conocida que comenzó a llenar el espacio; una melodía celta, que hizo a Draco encararlo de nuevo.

—Te dije que te deshicieras de ese maldito trasto.

El moreno lo cogió, tragando al ver el nombre en la pantalla. Las manos le sudaban, pero pudo pulsar el botón de llamada.

—¿Sí?

Draco, a varios metros, lo contempló con ira. ¿Es que ese imbécil de Potter iba a estar siempre hablando con su ex? Draco no podía permitir que siguieran hablándose y Blaise no facilitaba nada las cosas, llamándolo cada dos por tres.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás, dónde? No... no puede ser... ¿quiénes, cuándo?

Draco arrugó las cejas al ver el rostro de preocupación del Gryffindor. ¿Sería Blaise? Parecía estar recibiendo una mala noticia...

—No, no... llámame, ¿me oyes? Voy a hacer que te detecten, pero tienes que llamarme en una hora... inténtalo, aunque se corte la conexión. Por favor, Blaise... voy a ayudarte.

Cuando el moreno colgó, su rostro parecía desencajado. Se volvió enseguida hacia Draco, su enfado olvidado, anunciando:

—Los mortífagos tienen a Blaise.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARÁ<em>

_Notas finales: Se acabó la ñoñería en el fic y el fluffy que tanto nos gusta. Y como el que avisa no es traidor, preparaos para el último giro brutal en la historia. Ya, ya, sé que os dejará más intrigados, pero así me voy preparando para cuando publique la próxima semana por si queréis lanzarme crucios. Avadas no, a riesgo de no poder publicar el fic, por favor. _

_Reitero: esto sigue siendo un drarry, Snape no murió y recibiremos noticias de él._

_Y si queréis podéis practicar mientras con la bola de Trelawney y compartir conmigo vuestras visiones. A lo mejor no os sorprendo tanto como creía, porque al loro con los dones de algunos..._


	37. Draco mortífago

_**Atención:** Después de decirlo 36 veces si no ha quedado claro que esto no es mío y no gano dinero con ello..._

_**Notas del fic: **tortura, violencia, intriga y acción. ¿Qué más podemos pedir? _

_**Notas de la autora: **Estoy tan excitada de compartir con vosotros la historia que no quiero decir nada. ¡A leer!_

_Este capítulo va dedicado a ULaLa, porque se lo merece._

_**Resumen: **Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Al rechazarlo y volver a la taberna, el rubio ve que alguien la ha incendiado. Los aurores lo encuentran entre la nieve y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Harry Potter le ha devuelto su antigua varita a Draco. Los aurores lo mandan a una cabaña en el campo con la excusa de efectuar una peligrosa misión para rescatar a Severus Snape, de la que Harry sale malherido. Draco salva la vida del Chico que vivió con sus conocimientos en pociones, pero al regresar a Grimmauld hay otro problema: ahora los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkaban. Los magos se esconden en mundo muggle, donde Draco se encuentra con su antiguo amigo y camarada Blaise, quien enseguida entabla una relación con Harry. Los mortífagos perpetran otro ataque, siendo esta vez Hermione Granger quien sufre las consecuencias. Mientras La Orden del Fénix informa a los demás que la treta de los mortífagos era una tapadera, que realmente quieren crear un ejército de magos, Narcissa despierta del coma desmemoriada, y trata de averiguar cuáles son las intenciones de quienes la acogen hasta que consigue convencer a Harry con legeremancia. La relación de ambos abre una nueva brecha entre Draco y Harry, quienes, en medio de la pelea reciben una noticia: Blaise ha sido secuestrado._

* * *

><p><em><strong>POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO<strong>_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE V: LA ORDEN DEL FENIX

CAPÍTULO 37: DRACO MORTÍFAGO

Entonces, se separaron; algunos se trasladaron hacia La Madriguera, donde varios minutos después se desaparecieron en un barrio muggle. Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter y Remus Lupin entraron en un viejo edificio donde un señor calvo y enano los recibió calurosamente. Tenía unos aparatos extraños llenos de cables y botones, y mientras esperaban a que la llamada de Blaise se produjera, tomaron un té. Harry no podía llevarse nada a la boca, y estuvo yendo de un lado a otro de la estancia, preocupado. Blaise le había dicho que había salido a comprar y de repente varios encapuchados lo acorralaron, y no recordaba nada más. Estaba encerrado junto a otros jóvenes, y le habían quitado la varita para que no pudiera defenderse. Sin embargo, no debieron registrarle apropiadamente, y para cuando estaba en un sótano junto a los demás, comprobó que aún tenía su móvil, había cobertura y podía llamar.

—Harry, por favor, siéntate —dijo Remus consciente de la preocupación del joven.

Harry lo hizo, pero media hora después volvió a levantarse, esperando la llamada de Blaise, la cual no se produjo hasta una hora más tarde, cuando aún había luz.

La llamada había sido conectada a uno de los equipos de aquel señor para poder localizarla, y ahora Blaise hablaba con voz muy baja y bastante asustado.

—Blaise, soy el profesor Remus Lupin, vamos a intentar localizar la llamada y para ello necesito que hables hasta que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Localizar la llamada? ¿Cómo?

—Con un aparato especial —añadió Arthur Weasley—. Un amigo mío nos ha prestado amablemente su ayuda. Es un amigo especial, trabaja en la policía.

Harry añadió algo para hacerle entender. Blaise lo captaría.

—Ya sabes, Blaise, esos que... te caen tan mal. Sé cuidadoso.

—Harry, hay un montón de chicos y chicas ya sabes... de nuestra edad, talentosos, pero están todos muy asustados. A veces, los imperian para que uno de ellos torture a otro, pero no siempre bajan a molestarles, a veces les dejan tranquilos, les traen comida y les dejan ir al baño. Estoy asustado, pero les he dicho que vais a venir a por nosotros. Porque vais a venir, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Qué más, Blaise? ¿Algo del sitio que nos pueda reportar alguna pista? —preguntó Remus, sentándose en una silla.

—No sé, señor, cuando me desperté estaba aquí, así que no vi nada del exterior.

Harry y Arthur se miraron. Era cierto, el escondrijo de los mortífagos era imposible de localizar de forma mágica, incluso creían que se cambiaban de sitio cada cierto tiempo para no ser detectados. En la última reunión donde uno de los Inefables dijo que en alguna ocasión habían logrado detectar a una persona a través de un aparato muggle, a Arthur Weasley le faltaron pies para que el plan tomara forma cuando supo que Blaise llevaba un móvil. Él conocía a un policía muggle retirado que podía echarles una mano. Y si las cosas se ponían feas, siempre podrían obliviatearlo.

Harry estaba atento a la pantalla, donde había un mapa y una flecha moviéndose.

—¿Has podido ver algo más?

—Sólo a los mortífagos, pero llevan la careta y no puedo identificarlos.

—Blaise, por favor, no intentes nada estúpido, estaremos allí tan pronto como detectemos dónde estás —añadió Harry.

—Si me dan veritaserum, se acabó. Sabrán todo, Harry. Sabrán que estuve contigo, todo. Los chicos me han dicho que les dan veritaserum para ver si saben algo sobre ti.

—Era de preveer —murmuró Arthur, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Qué es veritaserum? —preguntó el muggle, curioso.

—Dijimos que nada de preguntas, Louis —indicó Remus.

—Sois raros, ¿lo sabíais?

—¿Lo localizas? —inquirió Harry.

—Aún no, no debería tardar tanto...

Remus y Arthur se miraron, conscientes de que algún campo electromagnético hubiera sido alterado por la magia.

—Harry, no vengas, te buscan. Manda a tus compañeros, pero no vengas tú. Te matarán si no te torturan antes. A nosotros nos quieren vivos, pero de ti quieren venganza.

—Tendremos que recurrir al plan C —habló Remus—, nada que no nos esperásemos.

—Blaise, mantente a salvo, por favor.

—Tranquilo Harry, en mi agenda no apareces como Harry, y ahora borraré todos los registros de llamadas.

—Eso es... muy ingenioso, Blaise, ni siquiera yo sé hacerlo —sonrió Harry sintiendo de repente una necesidad de abrazarlo.

—¿Draco está bien? ¿Sigue contigo?

—Está bien, sí —y pensó que ahora no tendría muchas ganas de estar con él. Lo había dejado plantado para socorrer a Blaise. De seguro estaría enfadado.

—¡Lo tengo! —el muggle señaló la pantalla, donde la flecha había dejado de virar a un lado y a otro y ahora estaba fija, en un punto. Remus se levantó de golpe y Harry vio cómo ambos miraban el mapa, ansiosos por descubrir el escondite.

—¿Dónde está esto? —preguntó Arthur, sintiéndose algo inútil entre tanto cacharro muggle, y a la vez, fascinado.

—¡Joder, está en Manchester! Al noroeste del distrito de Peak...

—Márquelo en un mapa —indicó Arthur Weasley.

—No podréis llegar allí hasta mañana. Hay una estación, Chinley, que puede estar próxima, aunque está en mitad del campo —el muggle curioseó aquí y allá y dijo—. Hay ocho horas en tren, ¿cómo vais a llegar ahí?

—El avión quizá sea una opción —sugirió Harry, y recibió miradas de Remus y Arthur.

—Déjelo de nuestra parte, muchas gracias.

—Puedes colgar ya, Blaise. Os hemos localizado, iremos enseguida —aseguró Remus.

—Si no están aquí en dos horas, quizá esté perdido. Aún no me han dado veritaserum, pero no creo que tarden, los chicos me han dicho que en cuanto llegan son interrogados por uno de ellos.

—No debes preocuparte, tenemos un plan —dijo Arthur, y consciente de la mirada incrédula de su colega muggle, indicó—. No podemos darte más detalles, cuídate chico.

—Harry, no volveré a llamarte. Si me descubren con el móvil, lo más seguro es que trasteen con él y si no lo entienden, quizá me ordenen llamar a todos mis contactos, y ya sabes que no soy muy sociable, sólo te tengo a ti, a Pansy y a mi madre. No cojas ninguna llamada, sólo me comunicaré contigo a través de mensajes. Y por supuesto, no me mandes ninguno tú si antes yo no lo he hecho.

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry, impresionado por cómo en situaciones de riesgo lo más útil era tener una mente Slytherin.

—Y Harry, si me obligan a decirte algo y hay peligro, entonces diré las palabras "nadie lo entiende".

¡Acuérdate, Harry!

El moreno sintió sus ojos empañados. ¿Por qué demonios habían cogido a Blaise? Blaise era un chico muy inteligente, agradable y algo irónico; Blaise era el único Slytherin que lo había ayudado cuando descubrió su orientación sexual; Harry amaba a Draco por encima de todo, pero Blaise ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón, lo querría siempre. Si los mortífagos supieran… si supieran que el mago secuestrado estaba tan cerca de Harry Potter… si él mismo se entregara, todos aquellos jóvenes podrían salir de allí.

—Harry, no quiero que hagas ninguna tontería —advirtió Remus como si le hubiera leído la mente—. Tenemos un plan para liberarlos, lo sabes, no es necesario que tú te sacrifiques.

—Además, ahora habrá que ir al Ministerio para crear un traslador —indicó Arthur, profundamente orgulloso de haber acudido a su amigo y vanagloriándose de que un aparato muggle hubiese jugado a su favor.

—Jamás hubiera pensado que el móvil de tu amigo nos diera la pista —sonrió Remus.

—Si no lo denuncian, no podremos buscarlos —indicó el muggle, que se había perdido en la primera frase.

—Ya te lo dije, Louis, nada de policía. Nosotros iremos allí.

—No podré poneros escolta —se lamentó el pobre de Louis.

—Nos has sido de gran ayuda, Louis, de verdad. Te agradezco que estés con nosotros para estas cosas —añadió Arthur—, te invitaría a tomar un té en mi casa, pero… ahora no es momento. Quizá quedamos otro día, en tu cafetería favorita.

—Hecho —dijo el hombre, satisfecho, entregándoles un papel con las coordenadas exactas del sitio.

Y salieron de la casa, volviendo a la Madriguera. Poco después Ron se marchó al Ministerio con los datos para crear el traslador y Hermione lo acompañó. Remus agarró el hombro del moreno y asintió:

—Han venido todos, Harry. Bill, Fleur, los Inefables del Ministerio… estamos preparados.

Harry tragó saliva. Bien, era hora de otra operación. En la última habían perdido a Ojoloco y esperó con el corazón no perder a nadie ahora, por Merlín, a nadie y menos a él.

—¿Draco? —preguntó.

—Draco está bien, con Narcissa, se han ocultado pero ninguno de nosotros sabe dónde. Por si se les ocurriera darnos veritaserum… tienen guardianes.

Harry asintió, sintiéndose culpable por haberse enfrentado por algo tan ñoño con Draco. De repente supo que podría perderlo y tuvo ganas de preocuparse por lo que de verdad importa. Entró para encontrarse con una horda de Weasleys; aún llevaba el móvil en la mano, y lo dejó en la mesa para entrar al baño. Luego, Molly lo llamó para repartir las posiciones. Después, Harry, con toda la tensión y ansiedad descargada por el secuestro de Blaise, o quizá porque el caldo de Molly Weasley era lo mejor en esas circunstancias, se quedó traspuesto sobre la mesa.

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry despertó, tenía la boca seca y sentía la cabeza pesada. Se incorporó con el pelo revuelto y abrió los ojos.<p>

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Me he dormido? ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? ¿Por qué no me han despertado?"

A su lado, notó una presencia. Se volvió para encarar a George Weasley, sonriéndolo.

—¿Qué ha pasado, George?

El pelirrojo señaló con la cabeza hacia una zona lejana. Harry notó entonces el viento entre los árboles, sus zapatillas manchadas de barro y vio que estaba en un bosque. O algo parecido.

—Han ido a probar el traslador al escondite de los mortífagos. Nos han dicho que nos quedemos aquí.

Harry se frotó la cabeza. ¿Quién lo había golpeado?

—No recuerdo nada. Estaba en tu casa y luego tu madre me dio un caldo. Ibamos a separarnos para ejecutar el plan.

—Creo que te desmayaste, por la tensión —George explicó, pero Harry lo miró extrañado—. Eso fue lo que me dijo mi madre. Te dejamos descansar unos minutos y luego nos desaparecimos para tomar cada uno el lugar según el plan.

—No recuerdo eso —dijo Harry.

—Sufriste despartición y te desmayaste —dijo George y alzó una pequeña botellita—. Nada que no se haya podido arreglar con esencia de díctamo.

—¿Despartición? —y Harry miró sus miembros uno por uno para ver qué era lo que faltaba.

—No siempre te dejas algo físico, Harry. También existe la despartición mental, en tu caso, por eso tienes lagunas.

Harry no quería discutir. Había algo más importante que ocupaba su mente ahora. Agarró su varita y dijo:

—¿Cuándo vamos a actuar?

—Nos darán una señal —y George alzó una moneda que a Harry le recordó vagamente el calendario hechizado por Draco para ir a ver a Blaise. Ellos también habían usado esas monedas en Hogwarts, cuando pusieron en marcha el Ejército de Dumbledore. El moreno se frotó los brazos: hacía frío fuera. George y Harry siguieron sentados en el césped hasta que la moneda se calentó.

—Vamos, Harry, es la hora. Ve a avisar a Remus y a mis padres, para que vengan a luchar.

—Pero, ¿cómo podremos entrar con las protecciones oscuras?

—Al parecer ya no hay protecciones, creo que algún Inefable las quitó. Necesitaremos más magos para combatir contra los mortífagos, date prisa, ve a La Madriguera, te esperaré.

Harry se levantó.

—¿Tú no vienes?

—No. Voy a asegurarme de que no me necesiten. Ve, Harry.

—¿Este era el plan?

George se encogió de hombros.

—Estar ocultos hasta que los Inefables vinieran con el traslador. Estarán aquí pronto, corre, avisa a Remus, para que vengan aquí y el traslador nos lleve a todos. Ron y Hermione se quedarán ocultos para vigilar, pero pronto los acompañaremos. Me desapareceré contigo.

George no dio opción a Harry a preguntar o a cuestionar nada. Lo desapareció y entonces estaban frente a La Madriguera. George volvió a desaparecerse y Harry se quedó solo. El viento danzaba entre los árboles, pero el chico no perdió el tiempo. Corrió varita en mano hacia la casa, donde había luz. Por precaución, entró por la parte de atrás. Había mucho silencio.

Harry empezaba a sentir que había algo que estaba mal, muy mal. Abrió la puerta, la cerró cuidadosamente y caminó hacia el salón; quizá estuvieran allí, junto a la puerta, y el corazón del muchacho se desbocó, esperando verlos sonriendo, hablando, aguardando el próximo paso. Sin embargo, cuando el joven vio el panorama, deseó no haberlo hecho; Los Weasleys estaban allí; Molly y Arthur, junto a Remus Lupin y Bill Weasley; pero ninguno de ellos sonreía. Los cuerpos de todos ellos se hallaban repartidos por el salón, y no parecían moverse. Harry corrió hacia el más cercano a las escaleras, Bill, llamándolo, lo zarandeó, sacudiéndolo, pero nada ocurrió. Después, Harry corrió hacia Lupin, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Remus no, por favor, Harry siempre escuchaba historias de los merodeadores de su boca, y Remus siempre le hablaba de sus padres y de las fechorías que cometían en Hogwarts. Pero Remus estaba tan inmóvil como Bill, y cuando comprobó su pulso, no había tal. Harry apretó los puños, de pie, junto a su cuerpo, y chilló. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, mientras zarandeaba a los demás, sin éxito. Después, Harry recorrió la casa, en busca de algún otro miembro, comprendiendo que no había nadie más. ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Y si habían apresado a Ron y a Hermione, llevándoselos, descubriendo la moneda y dándoles con ella una pista falsa? Eso debió ocurrir, para el ridículo ejército que trataban de formar, y es posible que ahora mismo, tanto Ron como Hermione estuvieran encerrados. George. Tenía que avisarlo, tendría que decirle que algo había ido mal, que los habían visitado… para matarlos. Aterrado, se dio cuenta de que el móvil no estaba en su bolsillo. Ah, sí, lo había dejado en la mesa antes de entrar al baño. Se acercó, buscándolo, pero no lo encontró. Una sensación de vértigo lo inundó. Genial, se había cargado su único modo de ponerse en contacto con Blaise. Harry no sabía qué pensar, sólo que la misión se había ido al traste. Sacó su varita, y se dirigió hacia el patio para rastrear las inmediaciones; si quedaban mortífagos, él los mataría. No dudaría. No después de que le hubieran arrebatado a su familia.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, otro la abrió antes que él desde el otro lado. Ilusionado, Harry quiso lanzarse a los brazos de aquel rubio, gritar que al menos él no estaba perdido, reclamar que por una vez, tenía a alguien por quien vivir. Pero Draco no pareció contento de verlo. Lo apuntó con la varita, murmurando algo, y sólo entonces Harry vio que el muchacho no venía solo.

—¿Draco?

Varios mortífagos enmascarados lo rodearon. Algunos se quitaron las caretas. A Harry le recordaron el momento en aquellas tumbas cuando Voldemort se sirvió de su sangre para renacer; también le recordó la batalla de Hogwarts. Podía entender por qué Draco los temía, con aquella aura de oscuridad envolviéndolos.

—Bueno, bueno, pero si tenemos aquí a Harry Potter —dijo un mortífago que el moreno recordaba de la última batalla de Hogwarts, Yaxley.

—Asegúrate de que no es alguien con poción multijugos —dijo otro, que Harry reconoció como el padre de Goyle.

Muy bien, si creían que todo iba a ser tan fácil, estaban equivocados. Harry dirigió su varita hacia ellos y entonces Draco gritó:

—¡_Incárcero_!

Y Harry Potter cayó al suelo con manos y pies atados. Lleno de estupor, y recuperado por la caída, el moreno elevó sus hermosos ojos verdes llorosos a través de sus gafas para contemplar al chico que amaba. Ahora todo tenía sentido: Draco había sido capturado, le habrían dado veritaserum y ahora les había revelado dónde estaban todos. Y lo estaban usando; lo imperiaban contra él.

Se resistió cuando uno de los mortífagos le deslizó el suero de la verdad por los labios. Tosió tratando de expulsarlo, y unos ojos llenos de ira reflejaron los suyos

—Dime tu nombre completo —exigió, tras unos segundos.

Harry elevó la vista, y Draco lo miraba muy atento. Harry tenía que matarlos, debía esforzarse en hacer un hechizo, pero las palabras se agolparon en su mente, y antes de que pudiera tener control sobre ella, su boca habló:

—Soy Harry James Potter.

—¿Y qué más? ¿Dónde estudiaste?

—Hogwarts.

—¿Quién es este? —el mortífago señaló a Draco.

Harry se mordió la lengua, porque no podía decir de ninguna de las formas que era su novio, su amante y la persona que amaba.

—Draco Malfoy.

—¿Y ese otro? —señaló el hombre a otro de los mortífagos presto a comprobar si había alguien más en la casa y quien inmediatamente se quitó su careta. Harry agrandó los ojos.

—Theodore Nott, Slytherin.

El aludido pareció hacer una mueca de disgusto, mientras Draco, vestido completamente de negro, sonreía.

—Os lo dije. Ya tenéis la prueba. Ahora dadme mi puesto.

—Encárgate, Goyle —dijo Dolohov, y este salió y se desapareció.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Qué puesto? ¿Qué le habrían prometido a cambio? ¿Draco no estaba imperiado? Harry trató de mirar más atento sus ojos, por si se parecían a los de Krum en la última prueba de los tres magos, pero no tuvo tiempo; Theodore Nott se acercó a él y le pateó. Harry gimió, y oyó que le decían:

—¡Eh, Potter! ¿Draco ha estado contigo? ¿Ha vivido en tu casa?

El moreno aún actuaba bajo el suero de la verdad. No pudo negar aquello.

—Nott, no trates de fastidiarme o te ataré como a él. ¿Qué más prueba necesitas? ¡Es el jodido Niño que vivió!

—¡Pues mátalo! —los ojos de Nott sí refulgían con furia—. ¿O acaso le has tomado cariño?

—Nott, mírame. No voy a matar a Potter, porque primero… lo torturaré. Lo torturaré por haber metido a mi padre en la cárcel, por haber hecho que mi vida se fuera la mierda, por haber hecho que nos tomara el pelo y por haber matado a Nuestro Señor.

Harry escuchó asombrado las palabras del rubio. Quería explicaciones, pero no podía pedirlas, su estado de shock se lo impedía. En lugar de eso, fijó la vista en Molly Weasley, cuyo cuerpo estaba retorcido junto al sofá. La mujer que jamás conocería a sus nietos... ni siquiera Remus podría conocer a su hijo. Esperaba que al menos Tonks estuviera bien y no se le ocurriera de ninguna forma venir aquí.

—¡Hazlo! ¡Quiero verlo! —la voz imperiosa de Nott lo sacó de sus divagaciones.

Harry no tuvo tiempo para suplicar al rubio. Un doloroso y certero crucio invadió todas sus células vivas, retorciendo su cuerpo maniatado. Desde el suelo, el moreno comprobó que los grises ojos de Draco eran los mismos de siempre, y aquello no le gustó.

—Lo desataré, quiero verlo retorcerse de dolor —dijo Draco, con una frialdad y pasividad que caló en lo más profundo del corazón de Harry. Y así, el segundo crucio parecía más intenso que el anterior, pero Harry, mientras gritaba, encontraba que ahora mismo, un crucio lo hacía sentirse vivo: porque su interior se desgarraba, no sólo ante los que yacían frente a él, sino al saber que su joven amante lo había engañado y usado para atraerlo como un jodido cebo hacia ellos. Al menos, nadie podía verlo retorcerse por los hechizos; siempre había puntos positivos.

Nott observaba cómo Draco, con su diestra, enlazaba un crucio tras otro. Quiso participar.

—¡Ahora yo! —y empujó al rubio, cuya máscara de frialdad se volvió de furia.

—¡No! —el empujón de Draco fue aún más certero, tirando a Nott al suelo—. ¡Es mío y lo torturaré yo!

—¿Y dónde pone eso? —se molestó Theodore, levantándose retador.

Draco hizo una de esas muecas que Harry tanto veía en Hogwarts y que llevaba mucho tiempo sin utilizar frente al moreno. Lo agarró por la sudadera y se la destrozó con la varita. Después, le mostró su espalda. Ahí, en la base de la nuca rezaba, en caligrafía perfecta, "Propiedad de Draco Malfoy".

Nott rió ante la respuesta de su compañero Slytherin.

—Draco, siempre había creído que lo tuyo con Potter era enfermizo y ahora, viendo esto, lo confirmo.

—¡Es mío y no dejaré que lo maten! —Draco soltó una carcajada—. Lo veré morir de locura mientras le aplico un crucio tras otro.

—Parece que Draco heredó mucho de su tía Bellatrix —comentó Avery, que había ido a verificar los cadáveres—. Vamos, Draco, quememos esto. Esta asquerosa casa huele mal.

Goyle volvía en ese preciso momento con una máscara mortífaga. Se la entregó a Draco.

—Tu padre nos falló. Haz que nos sintamos orgullosos de su descendiente.

—¡Un momento! —chilló Nott, alterado—. ¿Vais a dársela así, sin salir de aquí, sin llevárnoslo con nosotros? ¡Estamos en territorio enemigo!

—El pequeño Nott está celoso —dijo Draco, y agarrando a Potter del brazo, lo arrastró con él—. Sin embargo, puedo entenderle. Salgamos fuera y allí podremos desaparecernos, y por fin tendremos nuestro ejército de aurores y podremos levantarnos como los mortífagos poderosos que un día fuimos.

Harry se dejó arrastrar por el rubio, sin fuerza alguna para pelear o resistirse, débil después de aquellos crucios ejecutados por la mano que tantas veces lo había acariciado, lo había preparado. Hay un dolor superior al saberse ignorado por una persona; el saberse no correspondido después de haberlo dado todo por él. Los ojos de Draco seguían mirando firmes al horizonte, mientras los de Harry se iban cerrando, y ya por delirios parecían observar el brazo de Remus Lupin moviéndose sobre la mesa.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

¿Crucios? ¿Felicitaciones? Recordad, nada de avadas. Hale, apretad el botoncito de "review" y dejadme vuestras impresiones. El próximo capítulo da por finalizada la parte V, pero aún nos queda la parte VI y última para disfrutar. ¡Besos!


	38. El próximo Señor Oscuro

_**Atención:** Los personajes de este fanfic no son míos ni gano nada por ello, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling._

_**Notas del capítulo: **Muertes. He dicho._

_**Notas de la autora: **Por desgracia no puedo responder los reviews que no están firmados, así que vaya desde aquí mi agradecimiento a Lilis y Chibi por sus bellos reviews. Y también gracias a quienes ponéis la historia en favoritos y aún no he tenido la posibilidad de hablar con vosotros. ^^_

_Si estoy aquí hoy es porque ayer estuve horas luchando contra un troyano y vencí, si no, esta actualización no hubiera sido posible: así que, gracias, NOD32._

_Este capítulo va para Ygramul: espero que te guste._

_**Resumen actualizado: **Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Pero Draco la rechaza, volviendo a la taberna para encontrarla incendiada. La Orden lo encuentra y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con aurores que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Harry Potter le devuelve su varita a Draco, a quien mandan a una cabaña en el campo con la excusa de efectuar una peligrosa misión para rescatar a Severus Snape, de la que Harry sale malherido. Draco salva la vida del Chico que vivió con sus conocimientos en pociones, pero siguen ocurriendo cosas: los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkaban. Los magos se esconden en mundo muggle, donde Draco se encuentra con su antiguo amigo y camarada Blaise. Los mortífagos perpetran otro ataque, siendo esta vez Hermione Granger quien sufre las consecuencias. Mientras La Orden del Fénix informa a los demás que la treta de los mortífagos era una tapadera, que realmente quieren crear un ejército de magos, Narcissa despierta del coma desmemoriada, y trata de averiguar cuáles son las intenciones de quienes la acogen con la ayuda de Harry. Mientras ambos discuten, reciben la noticia de que Blaise ha sido secuestrado. Harry y toda la Orden ocupa posiciones para rescatarlo, pero algo sale mal: la mitad de La Orden parece haber sido aniquilada, y cuando Harry cree ver frente a él a la persona que más ama, Draco ya no es el mismo de siempre: está junto a los mortífagos, en el bando enemigo y con ganas de luchar._

* * *

><p><em><strong>POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO<strong>_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE V: LA ORDEN DEL FENIX

CAPÍTULO 38 EL PRÓXIMO SEÑOR OSCURO

* * *

><p>Al salir de La Madriguera, el viento envolvió el cuerpo de Harry como un cuchillo. El chico puso sus brazos alrededor para protegerse, medida inútil ante el viento que le calaba el cuerpo, una sensación experimentada cuando se encontró con Dumbledore en el más allá. Ahora moriría, podría descansar al fin. Atesoró una sola imagen para ello; la imagen de él subiéndose al expreso de Hogwarts junto a Ron y Hermione en su tercer año. Un rubio de pelo platino lo miraba fijamente desde otro vagón.<p>

Mulciber, un mortífago alto y fornido, convocó un fuego ardiente dirigiéndolo hacia la casa de los Weasleys mientras Alecto Carrow, la única mujer después de la muerte de Bellatrix reía acompañada por su hermano Amycus. Las llamas tardaron en envolver la casa, mientras se oían unas risas diabólicas. Harry observó cómo La Madriguera se quemaba por segunda vez, con los cuerpos de sus amigos, que una vez estuvieron llenos de vida y de amor.

Después, Yaxley quiso llamar a la marca tenebrosa.

—¡No lo hagas! Si lo haces, tendremos un ejército de aurores en camino —indicó Draco, ahora irreconocible con aquella máscara.

—Debiste avisarlo antes —aclaró Crabbe.

—¡Cada uno hacéis lo que os viene en gana! —se defendió el rubio—. Quemar la casa tampoco fue nada inteligente. Tiene chivatos.

En el cielo apareció la terrible marca tenebrosa, con la serpiente retorciéndose entre la verde luz.

Draco suspiró, como si algo fuese realmente mal.

—Mátame —le susurró Harry a Draco, a través de un tirón en la túnica—. No quiero vivir, ya no me queda nadie. Mátame.

—¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? —gruñó Jugson, otro seguidor oscuro con los brazos muy velludos.

—Este imbécil se ha agarrado a mi pierna y no me deja caminar. Adelantaos, lo arreglaré.

Una comitiva de doce mortífagos se adelantaron, pero uno de ellos no se movió.

—Ni hablar, no voy a dejarte solo, no me fío un pelo —añadió Nott aún con la cara descubierta, poniéndose junto a él.

—¡Suéltame, escoria! —Draco pateó a Harry haciéndole caer, y sus huesos dieron pesadamente contra el jardín de Molly. No dolió. No más de lo que le dolía el pecho.

—Mátame —suplicó Harry, que ahora no sabía decir nada más, y Draco lanzó otro crucio para evitarle pronunciar sus siguientes palabras "Aunque haya sido mentira para ti, yo siempre te he querido. Por favor, cuida de Blaise".

Draco pareció mirarle con infinito asombro, para luego reír y proclamar:

—Vaya un cobarde, ¿y tú derrotaste al Lord?

—Está pidiendo misericordia, Draco, dásela, permítele morir dignamente —dijo a su lado un muy pagado de sí mismo Nott, más para fastidiar al rubio que por simple compasión.

Harry pareció lanzarle una sonrisa de aprobación. Draco, sin embargo, se puso más furioso.

—¡No! ¡No morirá dignamente! ¡Será torturado!

—Oye, Draco, creo que este chico no te odia. Es más, creo que podría llegar a algo contigo. Te mira con ojos de cordero degollado…

Draco lo ignoró y entonces Nott, entrecerrando los ojos, se fijó en el moreno tiritando de frío, con su piel bronceada y su cabello rebelde. Sin mediar palabra se acercó y comenzó a acariciarlo. Mordisqueó suavemente la oreja del Gryffindor mientras su mano izquierda acarició la ingle. El cuerpo de Harry reaccionó inevitablemente, apretando los dientes.

—Joder... Harry Potter es gay —y Theodore se separó para escupir al suelo. Después miró a Draco, quien lo observaba, impávido. El joven cambió el semblante y una sonrisa torcida apareció:

—Nott... qué bajo has caído. Yo creí que te gustaban los sangre limpia, pero magrearte con Potter... podías haber avisado. Ahora mis ojos están malditos.

Los chicos se miraron, retadores. Theo se limpiaba la boca para desechar cualquier aroma o sabor de Harry, mientras este miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro, pensando si el mundo se había vuelto loco; Draco, enfadado porque Potter hubiese reaccionado a unas caricias de mortífago, quiso matar a Theodore, pero supo que si hacía eso, se pondría en duda ante el actual líder de los mortífagos; creerían que sería débil, y todo había llevado demasiado tiempo para cagarla ahora por simples celos.

Fueron interrumpidos por Crabbe, que junto a Amycus, les pidieron darse prisa para salir del campo anti-apariciones de la casa de los Weasley. Draco pareció reaccionar enseguida.

—¡Tenemos a Harry Potter! Y será mejor que nos alejemos de tu bonito castillo de fuego antes de que nos caigan cascotes —y se giró hacia Nott, quien se colocaba de nuevo la máscara—. Reconoce que lo he hecho mejor que tú. ¿Conseguiste tú traer a Potter? No, y yo sí. Esa es la gran diferencia entre nosotros y es por ello que yo merezco ser el líder.

Harry escuchaba atónito la discusión entre ambos ex compañeros de escuela. ¿No parecía que Nott y Malfoy libraban una lucha de poder? ¿Una lucha por ser el primero entre los mortífagos? ¿Los había traicionado Draco por poder? Algo en Harry se deshizo, recordando los momentos ausentes de Grimmauld del rubio, aquellos en los que Hermione aseguraba estar a salvo y no haciendo nada raro.

"Creí que había cambiado. Creí que, al salvarle del fuego demoníaco lo salvaba de su destino final, pero Draco no ha cambiado. En el fondo siempre deseó librarse de mí".

Aquel descubrimiento volvió a empañar sus ojos húmedos. Draco no podía haber actuado, aquellos besos, aquellos abrazos... no podían ser una actuación, ¿verdad? Pero en ese instante no había seguridad, no había fe. Harry volvió a estremecerse y ocultó su torso con los brazos, cada vez más frío.

—Vayámonos, nos localizarán —dijo Draco y a continuación guió a los demás hacia un costado en los alrededores de La Madriguera.

—¿Y adónde? —dijo Goyle padre.

—Sólo a un sitio seguro: nuestro refugio —indicó otro mortífago, Rowle Thorfinn, bastante alto y delgado, cuya cara de odiar a todo el mundo hubiera sido visible de no haber tenido la máscara.

—¿Estáis seguros? —cuestionó Draco.

—¡Tu querido Snape es el encargado de ponerle barreras mágicas y siempre ha funcionado! —declaró Nott.

Hubo discusiones, hasta que Draco los mandó callar a todos. Entonces, una hermosa cierva apareció tras unos arbustos. Algunos mortífagos se quedaron clavados al suelo: conocían ese aviso: las mazmorras habían sido asaltadas o bien había problemas.

—Rowle, ve a ver si ocurre algo, busca a Snape —ordenó Nott inmediatamente, pero Rowle no parecía querer moverse—. Ludovic, ve con él ¡No es una sugerencia! ¡Id, ahora! Y volved trayéndonos noticias.

Rowle corrió raudo y veloz y se desapareció junto a Ludovic. Mientras tanto, deberían buscar otro refugio.

—Puede que haya aurores en la zona —dijo uno.

—Lo que está claro es que no podemos volver. Vayamos a un sitio seguro—sugirió Goyle padre.

Yaxley ojeó a Draco, observando lo callado que estaba, comentó:

—¿Tú no vas a dar tu opinión?

—¿Para qué? ¿Vais a escucharme? —dijo el rubio de mala gana.

—Ahora lideras, supongo que sí —dijo Nott, jocoso—. Para lo bueno y para lo malo, Draco, te tienes que pronunciar. Ser líder está muy bien si aciertas, pero si lo haces mal atente a las consecuencias.

—¿Qué consecuencias?

—Torturarás personas con la cruciatus. Sabemos que el Lord te hizo hacerlo y no te gustó nada.

Nott lanzó una sonrisa enigmática para sugerir.

—Sí, podrías torturar a tu amigo Blaise, nuestra última adquisición. Qué interesante…

Ante la mención de Blaise, Harry se tensó. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Debía escapar a como diera lugar, tenía que salvarlo, se lo había prometido. Con suerte lo llevaban también a las mazmorras y así podrían verse.

—No lo hagas —dijo Draco a su oído y esta vez no parecía una amenaza, sino un consejo.

Los ojos del moreno, confusos, no ocultaron la sorpresa. De modo que Draco Malfoy, al entrar en la Madriguera, le había hecho legeremancia y ahora podía leer todo lo que aparecía por su mente. El vínculo aún se mantenía. Se desasió de su agarre, pero en cuanto avanzó unos pasos, Draco murmuró:

—Te avisé, Potter.

—¡Crucio! —gritó un mortífago, y el moreno volvió a retorcerse de dolor.

—Tu mascota gay no se porta nada bien —dijo Theo, que aquella situación le parecía cómica—. Haz el favor de domarla o no durará un día con nosotros. Aunque quizá podamos darle algo que le interese más.

Theodore estaba pasándose de la raya. Draco se juró que si tocaba a Potter de nuevo, lo cruciaría a él. Se acercó a levantar a Harry, pero éste seguía desnudo de cintura para arriba, su espalda proclamando ser dueño de Malfoy y cuando el rubio lo tocó, entre sus doloridos miembros pareció sentir calor.

—Potter, hazme caso —Draco agudizó el oído y notó cómo los mortífagos aún seguían algo alejados—. No te marches ahora, no lo hagas más difícil.

—¿Sabes algo de Ron y Hermione? —murmuró el moreno—. Dime que están bien y me iré contigo.

Entre ambos pareció establecerse un entendimiento inmediato. A través de aquella tensa situación, las palabras del rubio parecían una declaración de amor, después de toda la violencia con la que lo había tratado.

—Ellos están bien.

Harry trató de ver más allá de lo que su pobre vista le mostraba: sólo podía esperar.

—Si me mientes, Draco Malfoy… lo pagarás caro —dijo ahora Harry, enfadado pero poniéndose inmediatamente junto al chico.

—¡Eh, Draco! —gritó Dolohov—, estamos esperando que nos digas qué hacer. ¿Dónde vamos?

El chico guardó silencio, tirando del brazo desnudo de Potter.

—A un sitio donde ningún auror pueda entrar. Tardaremos mucho en hacer las protecciones en cualquier otro lugar, podrían detectarnos. El jodido Potter está protegido y otros aurores vendrán a por él. Si nos quedamos, estamos a merced de ellos. Necesitamos un lugar donde ya haya barreras mágicas y donde no se imaginen que podamos estar.

—¿Y qué lugar es ese? —quiso saber Nott.

—El lugar que me ha mantenido a salvo; el lugar de donde nunca salí.

Los mortífagos se miraron, pero sólo Yaxley pareció captar la solución al puzzle.

—¿La mansión Malfoy?

Draco asintió.

—Antes de que digas nada, te recuerdo que puedo aparecerme y desaparecerme allí sin que ninguno de los aurores me vean.

—Eso es genial, Draco, pero dinos, ¿cómo entraremos los demás? —habló Theodore—. Sin contar con que ese sitio sigue vigilado por los aurores del Ministerio. Aunque no sé por qué, ya que no hemos ido nunca allí. Son bien tontos estos aurores.

—Querido Nott, te lo explicaré porque tu reducido cerebro se ha atrofiado más desde que estás al mando: el motivo por el que los aurores no me han capturado es porque siempre estuve en mi casa. Es lo que hacía mientras no estaba con los aurores, escaparme a mi mansión. Nadie en La Orden lo sabía, creían que iba de paseo a Hogsmeade.

Nott arrugó las cejas: eso no era cierto: Draco Malfoy no había vivido siempre en la mansión desde la caída del Señor Oscuro porque él mismo lo había visto en Hogsmeade. Allí estaba su agujero en la coartada. Se acercó al rubio para susurrar:

—Querido Draco, no es cierto que siempre hayas vivido en tu casita. Lo sabes.

Draco lo miró, furioso:

—¿Y cómo lo sabes tú?

Theodore entonces entró en pánico: Draco no debía saber aquello, porque enseguida lo relacionaría con la quema de Cabeza de Puerco.

—Iremos a Malfoy Manor, y si te opones, te acusaré delante de todos de haber intentado matarme aquel día en Cabeza de Puerco.

—¿Por qué no lo cuentas? El haber estado ahí —dijo Nott, ahora cambiando su semblante, como si quisiera olvidar la amenaza del rubio.

—No me apetece que nadie sepa los malos ratos que tuve que pasar, aunque créeme, si eso sirve para ganar puntos, lo utilizaré.

Ambos chicos se miraron, retadores. Los demás mortífagos seguían ahí, esperando. Yaxley habló, en tono cortante:

—Registraron todas nuestras casas, y la tuya debió ser registrada también, a menos que tengas amigos en el Ministerio.

Nott volvió a sentirse poderoso: si no era él, los otros desharían su plan.

—Claro que la registraron. Por eso me oculté en otro lugar. Pero volví. ¿Qué iba a ser más seguro que una casa ya registrada y además vigilada por fuera? Nadie hubiera pensado que Draco Malfoy se ocultaba allí. Y además los aurores me avisarían de vuestra visita si se os hubiera ocurrido aparecer por allí.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral ante la explícita explicación de Draco. Todos los mortífagos habían pensado siempre que el rubio podía estar oculto en cualquier otra casa, incluso con Harry Potter, pero no que hubiese permanecido en Malfoy Manor. Hasta Harry pareció plantearse la identidad de quien había vivido con él todo ese tiempo en Grimmauld Place.

—Estamos perdiendo un tiempo estupendo y los aurores no tardarán en venir —recordó al fin Draco.

—Un momento —pidió Yaxley—, quiero que hable Potter. Potter nos puede decir si el sitio está libre o no. Tú le estás leyendo la mente, ¿no? Pregúntale si es seguro que vayamos allí.

Todos se giraron hacia el Niño que Vivió.

Harry sabía que hacía tiempo los aurores de la mansión Malfoy se habían retirado; concretamente, desde que él se puso la pasta mágica, pero no lo supo hasta que se lo dijo Remus.

—¡Habla! —le zarandeó Amycus.

—En... El Profeta publicaron... que habían retirado a todos —indicó Harry tiritando.

Hubo una orquesta de risas.

—La primera regla de los mortífagos es "no creerse esa basura mágica" —sonrió Dolohov.

—Nuestro Draco hasta pudo ocultar la marca tenebrosa, y seguro que muchos magos están convencidos de que no la tiene —añadió Goyle, visiblemente orgulloso del chico.

—Seguro que hasta te la ocultó a ti —rió Amycus y le siguió un coro de mortífagos.

—Eres un idiota, Potter. Podrás ser muy valiente, pero eres un completo idiota. ¿De qué forma te han engañado? No te esperabas lo de Malfoy, ¿verdad?

—Es un santo, siempre confiando en cualquiera —añadió otro, y se echaron a reír a coro.

Harry bajó la mirada, recordando las palabras de Ron "Algún día te cansarás de ser tan compasivo, Harry. Algún día, sobre todo con gente a quien le ha dado todo y te pisotean después, como si fueras una colilla". Pero Harry jamás lo haría, y si Malfoy volviera a estar en peligro o le pidiera asilo, incluso después de todos los crucios que le había dedicado, lo acogería. Porque la compasión formaba parte de él, era una parte indivisible de su personalidad, y porque si no, él no sería Harry Potter, sino un jodido mago sin escrúpulos, como aquellos que tenía delante. Como uno de ellos, que le leía la mente en ese instante. Harry lanzó un mensaje "quiero creer en ti" y después le mandó varias imágenes de ambos abrazados, besándose, o acariciándose. Una imagen de ellos bailando lo siguió. Y otra de ellos volando. Draco no movió un músculo de su cara, sin embargo, Harry lo vio ceñir su varita con los dedos, fuertemente. "dime que todo esto fue cierto, y que me amaste". "dímelo y tendrás mi permiso para torturarme".

—¿Qué hay, Malfoy? ¿Qué intenta?

—¿Puedo leerle la mente yo? —lo intentó Nott.

—Dice la verdad. No hay aurores —estableció Draco tras una larga pausa, respondiendo así a la pregunta del moreno, quien sintió una calidez inmediata.

A través del oscuro bosque, las emociones de Harry no eran visibles al menos en su cara, pero sí en sus ojos. Los mortífagos esperaban, expectantes; no había mucho tiempo. Nott llamó a Rowle y Ludovic a través de la marca, pero no tuvo respuesta. Algo había ocurrido en el escondite. De repente, le entró el pánico.

—No tenemos opción —indicó Theodore—, el escondite ha debido ser asaltado. No responde nadie, ni Rowle, ni Ludovic, ni siquiera Snape. Vayamos a Malfoy Manor. Pero si nos mientes, Draco Malfoy...

El rubio apenas pestañeó:

—Podemos comprobar si hay aurores o no. Mis elfos siguen ahí y tienen órdenes de servirme. Sin embargo, daré a Nott el honor de hacerlo primero, ya que sigue sin confiar. Eso sí, Nott, tú tendrás que pasear un poco. Los Malfoy somos muy selectivos con las visitas y no dejamos entrar a cualquiera.

La barbilla de Nott pareció alzarse ante el desafío.

—Goyle y vosotros dos vendréis conmigo. Si Malfoy me envía a una trampa, no quiero ser el único en caer.

—Sé libre de investigar lo que quieras, pero por favor, no toques a los pavos, son muy delicados —sonrió el rubio.

Nott probó a desaparecerse y notó que no había barreras.

—Desde aquí podemos desplazarnos —dijo, y él y sus acompañantes, tras ponerse un hechizo desilusionador, se esfumaron.

A la vez, Draco y los demás se aparecieron en otro sitio y establecieron protecciones alrededor. Después, se sentaron a esperar.

Harry tenía frío y cada vez temblaba más, pero su orgullo no le dejaría pedir clemencia. Alecto, sin embargo, sí se dio cuenta:

—Por Merlín, Draco, tu juguete no durará mucho si lo dejas coger un resfriado. Tápale con algo.

—Hay pociones para eso si se resfría —dijo la insensible y arrastrada voz del rubio, dándole la espalda mientras se frotaba la muñeca.

Harry cayó al suelo, agotado. La noche se cernía sobre ellos, y sólo la luna creciente podía darles un poco de iluminación. La luna y sus varitas. El suelo estaba frío, pero Harry sentía como si pudiera abrazarse a ellos, a quienes había perdido. Remus… Remus no vería nunca nacer a su hijo… ¿cómo iba a decirle él a Tonks que lo había dejado desamparado? ¿Y Ron, sabría lo de sus padres, y lo de su hermano? Harry sufría por Draco, pero sabía que ahora, fingiera o no, no podía apoyarse en él; y si alguna vez se libraba de ellos, Grimmauld sería una mazmorra lúgubre llena de recuerdos a la que no querría regresar. Aquellos sentimientos, aquella pena comenzó a hacerse grande; y Harry Potter se olvidó de ser fuerte frente a los mortífagos, y gritó de rabia, y poco después se derrumbó, para llorar como un niño pequeño. Maldito, estaba maldito, todos morían, todos a los que Harry amaba… qué injusto. Allí, llorando entre los árboles y la planicie oscura, se preguntó si al oírle, algún mortífago entendería lo que era perder a alguien; no pareció dar resultado. Draco, que no podía sentir absolutamente nada por él, se limitó a darle la espalda y a pasear por ahí, porque sus lloros lo enervaban.

—¡Haz callar a este imbécil! —dijo uno.

—¡Pon un muffliato, estúpido! —gritó Draco ofendido.

Media hora después y aún un viento fresco, trajeron de vuelta a Nott y los demás. Parecían tranquilos y satisfechos.

—Todo está libre —dijo Theodore—. Ahora invítanos a tu casa. Tú vas primero.

—Me apareceré directamente en mis dominios. Necesito unos minutos para ver que todo está bien, los Malfoy tenemos un imperio un poco amplio que registrar —dijo Draco, y se preparó para desaparecerse, echándole una última mirada a Potter.

—Qué vanidad —se oyó por ahí, y luego risas. Nott parecía molesto, desde que Draco había llegado no paraba de alterarse.

—Usa un encantamiento desilusionador, por si acaso—aconsejó Jugson.

El rubio indicó que no haría falta ya que la mansión lo protegía con su magia y ordenó:

—Goyle, vigila a Potter, que nadie lo toque. Es mío.

Draco Malfoy tardó varios minutos, y para entonces, Harry estaba helado.

—¿Te gusta Malfoy? No paras de mirarlo como si te lo quisieras comer —dijo Nott, disfrutando de aquel espectáculo—, a lo mejor, si te portas bien, te deja ser su puta.

Harry lo escupió a la cara, y Nott agarró su varita, pero fue parado por Goyle.

—Si le lanzas otro crucio, Draco no te lo perdonará. Ahora es de su propiedad.

—Búscate otro juguete —le sonrió Harry.

Poco después volvió Draco, y una horda de mortífagos aterrizó en Wiltshire. Se oían grillos y otras aves nocturnas, y el viento era mucho más intenso. Entre los gigantes árboles cercando la mansión, Harry se sentía más abrigado, aunque cuando salieron de ellos rumbo a la enorme propiedad, el viento no tuvo piedad y lo golpeó furiosamente. Sin embargo, no se quejó. La gigantesca puerta de hierro que servía de puerta principal hacia el interior era espectacular, llena de adornos en forma de ave. Junto a la pared de piedra había un azulejo de mármol con la siguiente inscripción:

_Malfoy Manor_

_Sangre pura_

Los Malfoy y los Black no debían ser muy diferentes, por eso del eslogan familiar de la sangre. Harry recordó el tapiz de los Black, donde él y Malfoy salían emparentados como primos lejanos.

Cuando traspasaron la puerta, a Harry se le cortó la respiración: la casa, con tejado de dos aguas erguido reflejando imponente la majestuosidad del lugar, contrastaba con la antigüedad del sitio. Altísimos y verdes setos levantados a ambos lados le hacían recordar la prueba del laberinto de los tres magos. El resto de mortífagos no parecía tan impresionado como él, quizá porque ya lo hubieran atravesado en otras ocasiones. Harry miró a Draco a través de la máscara, recordando aquella visita que hicieron acercándose a Malfoy Manor y cómo sus ojos habían expresado una nostalgia y unos desbordantes recuerdos.

"¿Te sientes feliz? Ya estás en casa"

El rubio lo miró, pero no pudo leer su pensamiento. El enlace se había roto. Harry bajó la cabeza, desilusionado, dirigiendo la vista hacia los puntiagudos tejados, altivos como los dueños de la casa. La puerta de la entrada, rodeada de flores frescas y dos pequeñas estatuas de magos fabricadas en bronce a cada lado, no tardó en abrirse. Un pequeño elfo, más pequeño aún que Dikki, los recibió.

—Amo Draco —dijo haciendo una exquisita reverencia—. Hola de nuevo.

—Haznos pasar.

—Claro.

—Traed algo para cubrirle, y preparadnos una taza de té caliente.

—Sí, amo.

Draco los hizo pasar a un salón enorme, con una chimenea gigante en el centro, a la izquierda, y una impresionante lámpara de araña con cientos de cristales, gobernando el lugar. Unas enormes ventanas del techo al suelo permitían ver más allá los jardines, sacados de un cuento de hadas. Harry se acercó a mirar, pero los elfos le liberaron de las cuerdas de sus manos para darle una camisa del armario de Draco. Harry trató de olerla, pero la prenda llevaba tanto tiempo sin rozar la piel de Malfoy que no pudo extraer nada. Después, los elfos volvieron a ponerle ataduras en las manos. Nott, que no perdía detalle, curioseó la casa y sus adornos. Malfoy Manor siempre le pareció suntuosa, pero ahora, sin los padres de Draco, no parecía más que una casa vacía y lúgubre. Los mortífagos se habían quitado las máscaras y ahora eran fácilmente reconocibles.

—La casa está vacía —dijo Draco retirándose la careta como si supiera lo que estaba pensando—. Pero sois libres de mirar.

—Claro que miraremos —dijo un mortífago abrumado por el lujo y los adornos y queriendo ver más.

—Si alguno de vosotros toca algo de la casa, mis elfos me informarán.

El hombre miró a Draco, retador, y éste le sostuvo la mirada. Después, el rubio se dirigió hacia Harry, que seguía mirando los jardines a través de los miradores. Las ventanas lucían extremadamente limpias, como si siempre hubiera habido gente habitando allí. Draco recordó, Harry no había estado en Malfoy Manor antes para poderlo visitar, únicamente encerrado en el sótano.

—Eh, Potter, nada que ver con tu nido de aurores.

Harry no se volvió. Siguió mirando la fuente, fascinado. Alrededor de ella se erigían miles de rosas de diferentes colores. A los elfos debía llevarles horas y horas mantener aquello como estaba.

—Es una pena que no les pagues a tus elfos por el bonito trabajo que hacen. Espero que tengan mucha salud para poder mantener las flores así siempre.

—Puedes agradecérselo tú mismo —dijo Draco, con tono fastidiado.

—No llevo monedas, pero, si el tiempo me deja, se lo pagaré.

Draco torció el gesto ante la respuesta del moreno, de repente demasiado tranquilo desde que habían llegado a la casa. Nott los miraba sin perder detalle. Poco después, el rubio los condujo a todos hacia la mesa de café para tomar el té a gusto. Los elfos lo trajeron enseguida, y Nott apuntó el vaso con su varita para lanzar un hechizo de revelación.

—¿Me crees capaz de envenenarte? —sonrió el rubio con cierta prepotencia, y más allá otro mortífago hizo lo mismo.

—Di lo que quieras, pero yo siempre voy a sospechar.

Entró la última pareja de mortífagos formada por Jugson y Augustus Rockwood.

—Rowle no ha vuelto—dijo el primero, preocupado—. Lo llamaré para que sepa que estamos en La mansión Malfoy.

El rubio observó cómo Jugson se alzaba la camisa y ponía la mano sobre ella. La llamada que Draco había utilizado para que los mortífagos lo detectaran.

—Algo me dice que han debido encontrarse con aurores; espero que Severus haya podido escapar —supuso Draco.

—Eso espero —suspiró Augustus, y se dejó caer en la silla. Theodore estaba pensativo: si no podían volver a su guarida, podrían quedarse en Malfoy Manor temporalmente. Pero si habían asaltado el escondite, los chiquillos habrían sido liberados y él no tenía ninguna gana de volver a empezar a reclutar magos. Quizá pudieran imperiar a Potter y usarlo de escudo. La voz de Yaxley lo sacó de sus astutos planes.

—Celebremos. ¿No hay pasteles? —dijo Yaxley, y pateó a uno de los elfos—. ¡Saca algo para comer!

El pequeño elfo volvió enseguida con abundantes pastas y una cara de terror digna de estar frente al mismísimo Voldemort.

—Me gustan tus elfos —dijo Yaxley carcajeándose—, me temen. Y a mí me gusta que me teman.

Y volvió a reír.

—Estáis todos locos —dijo Nott bebiendo su té.

—Danos una habitación a cada uno —exigió Augustus—. Estoy cansado, quiero dormir.

Nadie podía ignorar el lujo de la mansión; todas y cada una de las personas allí congregadas querían abusar y usar el poder de los Malfoy. Todos, salvo Nott. Porque Nott estaba enfadado, Nott no quería que las cosas salieran bien, porque si así fuese, si al fin no había trampa alguna, se quedaría sin el poder, y había sido poderoso y le había gustado.

—Draco y yo dormiremos juntos —había dicho, manifestando su deseo de no perderse nada.

—Estás enfermo, yo no voy a dormir contigo —protestó Draco.

—Es evidente que quiero vigilarte —dijo Theodore, retador.

—Es evidente que si lo haces, no tocarás mi cama mientras duermo.

—Yo iré con vosotros —dijo Yaxley—, sois como niños pequeños, no se os puede dejar solos.

Sin embargo, cuando Draco subió las escaleras y pasó varios pasillos, se detuvo y entró a un cuarto desconocido para Theodore.

—Esto no es tu habitación —reclamó, molesto, observando la cómoda pero pequeña estancia de invitados. Olía a cerrada y no había flores ni objetos como en la habitación de Draco. Las paredes eran blancas y había una pequeña puerta que parecía conducir a otro cuarto.

—¡Pues voy a dormir aquí, te guste o no! —se rebeló Draco, molesto—. ¡No me apetece que tú estés en mi habitación, así que cuando compruebes que todo está bien, volveré a ella! Y te recuerdo que ahora soy el líder.

—¿Por qué no quieres volver a tu cuarto? —y miró a Yaxley—. ¿Lo habéis revisado?

—Hemos hecho el homenum revelio ya, no seas paranoico, Nott —le respondió Yaxley rodando los ojos y tumbándose en el pequeño pero cómodo sofá frente a la cama—. Si alguien entrara alertaría a los elfos. Me pido esto. Tú estarás en el suelo junto a Potter, por si se le ocurre escaparse o algo. Hay que vigilarlo.

Nott miró al rubio y maldijo el momento en el que había aparecido; todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor con él a la cabeza. Él pudo atrapar a Potter, cuando estuvo a punto de secuestrar en mundo muggle a su amiguita Granger. Fue mala suerte que alguien hiciera caer algunos casquetes del edificio en obras, mandando al traste toda la operación. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando cuando decidió quemar Cabeza de Puerco para cargarse a Draco Malfoy cuando el mesero Ross les confesó que allí había un mortífago escondido. Muerto Ross, perdió la pista a Draco, quien tuvo suerte o fue salvado por alguien, pues debería haber caído ese día junto a sus compañeros. Pudo efectuar esa operación sin que nadie más, ni mortífagos ni aurores se enteraran, pues él no tenía vínculo oscuro que lo delatase.

El moreno, que parecía más calmado, fue arrojado al suelo por Nott.

—¿Ya se te ha pasado la tontería, Potter? Seguro que disfrutarás durmiendo aquí, aunque sea en el suelo.

—Disfrutaré viéndote morir —le respondió el moreno, y se echó de lado sobre la moqueta blanca.

Nott levantó la pierna para patearlo, pero Draco lo apuntó con su varita.

—¡_Levicorpus_!

—¡Bájame!

—Te dije que no lo tocaras. Sólo yo puedo pegarlo.

—¿Por qué lo proteges? Me haces sospechar.

—¿Lo protejo? ¿Esa es tu idea de proteger a alguien, Nott? —y se deslizó la túnica negra para quitarse la ropa.

Yaxley bajó a Nott con su varita, lo que enfureció aún más a Draco. La varita en las manos del rubio se movió para ejecutar el hechizo de piernas de mantequilla. Nott lo miró, humillado.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —clavó sus ojos en los de Malfoy, destilando veneno mientras caía a la moqueta, sus piernas gelatinosas.

—No vas a cuestionar mis decisiones, Theodore. Ya no —Harry miró a uno y otro lado, confuso. ¿Qué eran esas ansias de poder y sobre qué discutían dos ex-compañeros y alumnos de la misma casa?

—No voy a dormir en el suelo junto a este mugriento de Potter —dijo Nott alzando la barbilla.

—¡Sí lo harás, _inmóbilus_!

Nott cayó sobre la moqueta completamente noqueado.

—Me ha cansado —explicó Draco tranquilamente a Yaxley, y acabó de quitarse la ropa—. ¿Qué pasa, tú quieres otro cuarto?

—Severus se sentirá orgulloso de ti. Siempre nos dijo que volverías.

—La venganza sienta muy bien, Yaxley. Y ha sido un maldito infierno estar entre aurores, y convencerles de mis buenas intenciones.

Harry miró a uno y a otro. ¿De verdad Draco había fingido todo? ¿Sus salidas en escoba, sus notas al piano, su amistad con Hermione? ¿Los besos, los momentos de pasión? ¿Le salvó la vida sólo para usarlo después, para matarlo en presencia de los suyos? ¿Todo formaba parte de un plan? ¿Se reunía con mortífagos aquellas mañanas cargadas de ausencias? Notó sus ojos escocer y se sintió estúpido por haber sido engañado.

—Matemos a Potter —sugirió Yaxley, alzando su varita peligrosamente sobre Harry—. Quiero ver ese titular en la portada mañana.

—Me gustaría, pero lo vamos a necesitar.

—¿Necesitar para qué?

—Harry Potter será quien lidere nuestro próximo ejército. Le haré de los nuestros le guste o no —dijo Draco, ataviado sólo con los pantalones.

—¿En serio? Severus no estará de acuerdo.

—Siempre podremos discutirlo mañana.

—No creo, Draco. Ellos ya saben que lo tenemos, y será cuestión de tiempo que nos atrapen —Yaxley alzó su varita ante el estupor del rubio—. Yo, como Nott, tampoco me he fiado de ti, pero he querido que estemos solos para darte la estocada mortal… ni Nott ni tú lideraréis esto. El siguiente en la lista soy yo y pienso formar mi ejército particular. Pero no seré yo quien te mate —y apuntando hacia Theodore, gritó—. _¡Enervate! ¡Imperius!_

E hizo la misma operación con Draco.

Todo acabó en unos pocos segundos. Hay cosas que, en ocasiones, no se pueden planear; sobre todo, aquellas que nadan en ansia y poder.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

Os espero en la PRÓXIMA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE: EL LEGADO DE VOLDEMORT, para ver qué ocurría mientras nosotros leíamos todo desde el punto de vista de Draco. Regresaremos al pasado y leeremos sobre Snape y otros personajes.


	39. Entre la luz

_**Atención:** Los personajes de este fanfic no son míos ni gano nada por ello, todos los derechos reservados para J.K. Rowling._

_**Notas del capítulo: **Para los que hace mucho que me leéis (los nuevos lectores quizá no tanto), os recomiendo navegar un poco por los primeros capítulos para poder entender con mayor seguridad lo que presento hoy, si bien no es obligatorio quizá haya detalles que ya uno no recuerde (desde que comencé a publicar el fic hace casi 7 meses) porque en este episodio regresamos al pasado, un año antes, para ver qué ocurría mientras Draco, en su divina ignorancia, trataba de sobrevivir en Cabeza de Puerco, Grimmauld Place y las demás partes presentadas._

_**Notas de la autora: **Agradecer vuestros reviews, este es otro de mis capítulos favoritos -largo además, como sé que os gusta-. Gracias a los nuevos lectores, a niki (leí tu review pero no puedo responderte, me alegra que te guste) y a los que ponéis la historia en favoritos pero nunca os presentáis.^^ Y como quedan poquitos capis, espero que no os moleste que este lo dedique a dos lectores en vez de uno. Va pues para Adigium21 y gabyKinomoto. Besos. _

_**Resumen: **__Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Snape escondió a Draco en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Encapuchado y con su marca oscura, no puede hacer magia para no ser detectado. Hermione Granger ofrece ayuda a Draco a través de La Orden del Fénix para ponerlo a salvo, usando el cuerpo de Potter. Pero Draco la rechaza, volviendo a la taberna para encontrarla incendiada. La Orden lo encuentra y lo llevan a Grimmauld Place, donde ha de vivir con aurores que parecen tener interés en protegerlo. Harry Potter le devuelve su varita a Draco, a quien mandan a una cabaña en el campo con la excusa de efectuar una peligrosa misión para rescatar a Severus Snape, de la que Harry sale malherido. Draco salva la vida del Chico que vivió con sus conocimientos en pociones, pero siguen ocurriendo cosas: los mortífagos persiguen a magos de renombre para cambiarlos por presos de Azkaban. Los magos se esconden en mundo muggle, donde Draco se encuentra con su antiguo amigo y camarada Blaise. Los mortífagos perpetran otro ataque, siendo esta vez Hermione Granger quien sufre las consecuencias. Mientras La Orden del Fénix informa a los demás que la treta de los mortífagos era una tapadera, que realmente quieren crear un ejército de magos, __Narcissa despierta del coma desmemoriada, y trata de averiguar cuáles son las intenciones de quienes la acogen con la ayuda de Harry. Mientras ambos discuten, reciben la noticia de que Blaise ha sido secuestrado. Harry y toda la Orden ocupa posiciones para rescatarlo, pero algo sale mal: la mitad de La Orden parece haber sido aniquilada, Harry es un rehén en manos de Draco y los mortífagos se han ocultado en Malfoy Manor._

* * *

><p><em><strong>POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO<strong>_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE VI: EL LEGADO DE VOLDEMORT

CAPÍTULO 39: ENTRE LA LUZ

* * *

><p><em>Un año antes<em>

JUNIO, CABEZA DE PUERCO

Cuando Snape se alejó, Aberforth suspiró: por algún motivo, proteger a ese mocoso Malfoy supuso que iba a costarle caro.

Le dio el mejor cubículo porque se veía acostumbrado a otros lujos: hacía cosas que los demás meseros no: colocaba su ropa, la doblaba, hablaba con un vocabulario exquisito, tenía buenas formas. Pero, como señorito, no valía para trabajar, aunque le encargara las tareas más nimias, algo que no tenía que ver con su capacidad o su físico, sino con sus prejuicios. Pronto vio que incluso en la taberna desentonaba; naturalmente, le mandó cubrir el rostro porque si esos aires señoriales lo hacían destacar, qué decir de su pálida piel, sus ojos como acero y su cabello platino.

Aquella noche, Aberforth reunió al rubio y le dijo:

—Todo el que entra en Cabeza de Puerco hace un juramento inquebrantable para no delatar a compañeros que pudieran tener un pasado oscuro. Así es como he trabajado durante años y no pienso cambiarlo. Cuando esto no se ejecutaba, tuve muertes en mi bar. Ha sido una medida necesaria y con buenos resultados.

Draco lo miró con desdén. Si pensaba que él por venir de buena familia iba a ser tratado de forma diferente, se equivocaba.

—Ellos ya han jurado, ahora debes hacerlo tú.

—¿Y si me opongo?

—No entras en mi taberna.

Draco sonrió, jocoso, iba a decir que ya estaba dentro, pero quizás su padrino Snape conocía esta condición y si se negaba podría tener malas consecuencias.

—Baldonur hará de testigo con nosotros. Es la persona más fiable que tengo ahora mismo, quizá porque él no ha sido nunca mortífago.

—¿Cómo sé que han jurado los otros?

—Tendrás que fiarte de mí. Pero de cualquier modo, puedes preguntarles haciendo ver que aún no sabes nada.

—Usted puede habérselo dicho ya —protestó Draco, confuso por tener que hacer ese juramento. Ese juramento tan importante. Sabía que su madre lo había ejecutado antes con Severus, pero a él no le gustaba jurar ante nadie.

—¿Estás pensando en delatar a alguno de mis meseros a los mismos mortífagos que te buscan? No entiendo tu miedo a hacer el juramento, chico. También supone una garantía para ti.

Y Draco lo supo: era una tontería discutir sobre eso, porque ni él lo haría ni querría que los otros lo hicieran; era una buena idea. Poco después entró Baldonur Prat, lo saludó cortésmente, sacó su varita y, tras las palabras bajo las cuales si alguno de los empleados delataba al otro, moriría, se creó una brillante luz entre los magos finalizando el contrato. El contrato que aseguraba su garantía. Así, Draco supo que estaría a salvo mientras viviera en Cabeza de Puerco.

JUNIO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE INGLATERRA

Severus Snape ignoró el sudor frío que corría por su cuerpo y que le recordaba que tendría que actuar otra vez: tendría que volver con ellos, con quienes mataban, con quienes, como él, estaban marcados, y sin embargo, había tanta diferencia... Severus ya no necesitaba pasarse a ningún bando cuando Voldemort fue derrotado, pero él conocía algunos secretos... algunas premisas que, de morir el Lord, habrían de cumplirse.

En el hipotético caso de que muriera Voldemort —que lo era, pues el capullo había despartido su alma en 7 partes—, un sucesor sería designado. Y Voldemort, que no confiaba nada en los demás y sí en sí mismo, había elaborado una lista de sucesores. Al contrario que él, los mortífagos podían morir, y si llegara realmente el caso de que él, el rey del mundo mágico, pereciese, se aseguraría de dejar un legado decente a los suyos. Realmente le daba igual quién los liderara, siempre que fuera un buen maestro de la oscuridad. Y en ese menester nadie parecía igualarlo, así que Tom Riddle elaboró la lista concienzudamente, dejándola protegida en un lugar que todos los mortífagos conocían pero que nadie debía tocar hasta su muerte.

Sin embargo, tuvo una debilidad: antes de esconderla, y como quería seguir siendo misterioso y respetado, enseñó esa lista a uno de los suyos, al hombre que parecía estar del lado de Dumbledore pero cuya farsa ya llevaba varios años ejecutando: el maestro de las infiltraciones: Severus Snape.

Cuando Severus Snape tuvo la lista en sus manos, rezó internamente para no ser el primero. No quería tal responsabilidad si El Señor Oscuro llegase a morir; si eso pasara, haría una fiesta e invitaría al Espejo de Oesed y a sí mismo a la celebración. Y así, junto a Lily, tomaría vinos de saúco e hidromiel hasta olvidar su nombre y, sobre todo, a ese hijo que había engendrado con el malnacido de James Potter.

—Señor, ¿cuál es el objetivo?

—Sembrar terror, Severus —le había dicho el ser con cabeza de serpiente, nada que el otro no se esperase.

—Sí, lo sé, pero, ¿cómo?

—Quiero que el reino de la oscuridad siga vivo y me interesa que se sigan las instrucciones al pie de la lista.

Severus bajó de nuevo la mirada y leyó:

"Si algún día ocurriera que la mortalidad me alcanzara, he dejado, oh, siervos fieles y oscuros, instrucciones para el nuevo orden mortífago: La persona designada en el puesto número uno, tendrá el honor y la responsabilidad de reunir el mayor número de mortífagos y de magos para dominar el mundo. En el mundo deben reinar el miedo y la codicia, el poder oscuro que tanto os llena. Pero, sabiendo que también hay seguidores muy cobardes e inútiles, he dejado otras instrucciones para ello:

Quien esté en el puesto número 1 y ostente la responsabilidad y el gran honor, oh, gran honor de llevar a los demás a la victoria oscura, si se negara a realizarla, perderá la posibilidad de ser grande y famoso y su responsabilidad pasará a la segunda persona de la lista. Pero se le decretará desertor y los demás mortífagos habrán de matarlo. Y así se actuará hasta que haya alguien que quiera seguir mis pasos y reinar en mi nombre".

Severus tragó saliva, consciente de que el hijo puta haría daño hasta estando bajo tierra; sin embargo, lo que no pudo disimular fue un nudo en el estómago al pasear la vista por la lista y posar su mirada en el primer nombre, en el futuro sucesor.

NOVIEMBRE, CABEZA DE PUERCO

¿Por qué Severus Snape no había confiado en La Orden del Fénix?, se preguntó Aberforth. Ross le había dicho que ese día trataron de contactar con el joven Malfoy. ¿No estaría mejor el rubio aristócrata con los aurores de La Orden? ¿Y si él mismo lo ponía en sus manos? ¿Por qué Snape lo quería en Cabeza de Puerco, limpiando y ocultando su rostro, cuando podía estar protegido en una casa decente? Snape mismo era un miembro de La Orden del Fénix, pero no parecía estar en los planes llevar a Draco Malfoy con ellos. O había algo que se le escapaba, o bien Snape había desertado del lado de Dumbledore. Le dieron escalofríos.

DICIEMBRE, CABEZA DE PUERCO

Resultaba difícil de manejar, y además el niñato estaba empeñado en hacerse borrar la calavera poniendo en peligro su vida. Ese Draco debía estar sufriendo, viviendo un infierno en su bar, pero él no podía hacer nada, salvo esconderlo. Esconderlo y vigilarlo estrechamente, porque al parecer Anthony Ross también le había cogido un cariño lascivo, y el ex mortífago no prometía quedarse quieto. Además estaba su madre, comatosa, en San Mungo. Aberforth sufría realmente cuando lo veía salir, porque no era amante de ver correr sangre inocente y menos con esa edad, pero no podía impedirle ir a verla. Si él hubiera estado en su situación... oh, cuánto echaba de menos a Ariana. Por suerte, tenía siempre ese cuadro colgando en su taberna. Así podía consolarse, pensando que no la había perdido del todo. La Ariana del cuadro no hablaba, pero Aberforth le contaba igualmente los problemas que tenía y causaba el nuevo visitante. La joven sólo ponía cara de circunstancia y asentía, y a veces, lloraba.

—Lo protegeré, Ariana. Aunque sea un imbécil, es aún muy joven para morir. Y sé lo que hacen los mortífagos con los jóvenes: meterles ideas locas de magia y poder, como hizo Grindelwald con Albus. No permitiré que vuelva a pasar eso. No dejaré que este chico se asocie con los mortífagos, mientras pueda.

Sin embargo, el rubio comenzó a salir a la calle, una noche incluso intentó escaparse a pesar de que Aberforth había puesto medidas de seguridad en su bar. Y el hombre decidió seguirlo, pero el sorprendido fue él, ya que parecía verse con Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico.

"¿Por qué entra Harry Potter en la ecuación? ¿Qué hará aquí? Parece que se citan a menudo..."

Bueno, quizá La Orden del Fénix había intentado mover ficha. Sin embargo, nunca se lo llevaban, siempre lo dejaban volver. Cuando esto se repitió varias veces, e incluso el rubio le pedía permiso para salir, Aberforth pensó que quizá La Orden lo estaba tanteando, ofreciéndole protección y se alivió. Por fin se desharía de Draco Malfoy y sus impertinencias.

* * *

><p>Anthony Ross parecía muy enfadado, se dijo Aberforth, que tenía puesta la mirada en todos y cada uno de sus empleados, aunque nadie lo notara. Preguntó el motivo a Baldonur Prat, quien enrojeció furiosamente en su presencia.<p>

—Señor Dumbledore, me temo que Anthony Ross no se ha comportado como un jefe debiera en su ausencia.

Aberforth había tenido que ir a comprar mercancías para su bar, permaneciendo varios días fuera.

—¿Le ha hecho algo al chico?

—El chico sabe defenderse solo —asintió Prat, acordándose de cómo ejecutó una poción perfecta para su venganza.

—No me digas más, ha pasado algo y el chico se ha vengado de Ross. Y ahora Ross está furioso.

—Es usted muy intuitivo, jefe.

Aberforth había oído quejas de Malfoy y peticiones para un antídoto contra una poción de amor y de repente todo casó: pensó que debía vigilar estrechamente a Anthony Ross.

* * *

><p>—Me las pagarás, princesa —sonrió Ross con su dientes podridos, apretando su puño, y lanzó la comida a las cabras que el viejo de su jefe insistía en mantener, Merlín lo amparara, aunque fueran los bichos más tontos de la Tierra—. Nadie pone a Anthony Ross en ridículo y quien lo hace, lo paga. Draco Malfoy, estás perdido. Aberforth ha decidido protegerte, pero sólo eres una escoria. Sólo eres un niño mimado que se hará pipí en los pantalones cuando los mortífagos te lleven.<p>

Salía poco de Cabeza de Puerco desde que trabajaba allí, unos cuatro años, así que aprovechó aquel día para pasear a las cabras por el pueblo, llegando a La Casa de los Gritos. Se remangó su abrigo, y su sudadera, dejando a la vista una descolorida calavera.

—No creo que el procedimiento haya cambiado —con el corazón a cien, el gordo elevó la mano, apuntándola para situarla sobre la marca oscura, y a los pocos segundos se presentaron dos mortífagos ante él.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó uno de ellos, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Ross llevaba una capucha que lo ocultaba, y ninguna gana de identificarse.

—No importa eso, quiero ver a vuestro líder.

—No puedo molestar a nuestro líder porque un anónimo nos haya llamado. ¿Eres de los nuestros?

—Era. Tuve que abandonar —dijo Ross, sin ganas de explicaciones—. Decidle a vuestro jefe que tengo noticias de alguien que quizá esté buscando.

—¿Acaso sabes dónde está Harry Potter?

Ross se sintió desarmado. Después se dijo que era normal que buscaran al susodicho, para vengarse y eso.

—Sólo hablaré con él, es complicado. Que venga el miércoles muy temprano a encontrarse conmigo. Sobre las seis. En el Pasaje de la Bruja Tuerta, junto al lago.

Los mortífagos lo cuestionaron un poco más, pero Anthony no reveló nada. Sabía, por su propia seguridad, que debía hablar con el mandamás; un exceso de información en los demás podría ser su ruina. Y así, estableció una cita para el miércoles siguiente.

DICIEMBRE, HOGSMEADE

No las tenía todas consigo, pero cuando Theodore Nott se apareció, algo mosqueado y cansado, pero renuente a dejar pasar cualquier pieza de información, supo que ese día lo conseguiría.

Frente a él había un mortífago desconocido, que no estaba en el grupo, pero los había llamado a través de la marca; era pues, un desertor. No es que Nott no se fiara de ellos, pero los consideraba escoria. Se acercó a él.

—No nos conocemos.

—Conocí a tus padres y verte en Hogsmeade hace tiempo me ayudó a ver de qué lado estabas.

Nott se alarmó: ese hombre parecía conocerlo. ¿De dónde? Sin embargo, no era momento de mostrar debilidad; recogería su información y se marcharía.

—De acuerdo, no tengo mucho tiempo, ve al grano, decías que tenías una información para mí.

—No sé cómo decírselo, ya le dije que hay una pega —Nott lo miró, inseguro. Si ese cobarde hacía algún extraño amago, pensaba desaparecerse ipso—facto—, hice un Juramento Inquebrantable. Puedo morir si revelo detalles.

Ah, con que era eso. Había pensado que la pega era algo nimio, pero se trataba de algo más grave.

—No me jodas, siempre fui bueno con los acertijos, ¿por qué no intentas formar una frase coherente de la cual pueda sacar algo?

El gordo parecía dudoso, Nott no sabía si le había entrado miedo de seguir adelante o bien era tan imbécil que no podía crear un simple acertijo sobre la marcha.

—Um… yo no soy bueno creando acertijos, pero creo que mi pasado mortífago podrá ayudarme a eso, si la jerga no ha cambiado.

Bien, entonces le hablaría en clave, aunque Nott no esperó mucho del hombre. Era gordo y sus dientes torcidos y podridos le producían ganas de borrarlo de la faz del mundo mágico. Claro que, no sería nada inteligente por su parte, una muerte en Hogsmeade, de repente, porque sí.

—No lo ha hecho.

—Los mejores whiskeys de fuego huelen a cabra.

Muy bien, Cabeza de Puerco. Sí, el lugar donde muchos mortífagos se reunían y otros tantos traficaban con pociones. Aberforth era alguien respetado en su círculo porque siempre había permitido que los seres oscuros se reunieran en su bar, aunque siempre les dejó bien claro que jamás contarían con él en sus filas, porque no quería ponerse del lado de la luz ni del lado de las tinieblas. Otro loco como el director Dumbledore.

—¿Eso es todo? —parecía decepcionado, y lo estaba.

—Si lo ha entendido, es todo. Y no actúe enseguida, podrían sospechar. Espere hasta Navidad. Me marcho.

—¡Un momento! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me das esta información? Necesito saber que no es una trampa.

Nadie daba algo a cambio de nada, y menos los de su calaña. Y ahora, él, como líder, no podía fallar a los suyos.

—No lo es, pero podría comprobarlo. Podría comprobar mis motivos, ¿verdad?

Bien, esa era toda la instrucción que quería: leerle la mente. Nada hubiera podido convencerlo. Y Nott, que se había hecho ilusiones, que había pensado en lo aplaudido que sería al conseguir al Niño Dorado, ejecutó legeremens y su sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro. En lugar del moreno Gryffindor de su escuela, vio a un conocido Slytherin, su rostro puntiagudo, sus ojos grises, su porte de soberbia, toda elegancia desaparecida, vestido con ropas de mesero, oculto en Cabeza de Puerco. Theodore Nott pensaba ver a Harry Potter y se encontraba con una información aún más interesante: sabía dónde estaba Draco Malfoy, el número uno de la lista de Voldemort que, aparentemente, no se había dignado a aparecer.

* * *

><p>Aberforth Dumbledore llegó al edificio de Correos, se dirigió al callejón, ocultó su velludo cuerpo entre la nieve, e inició la transformación. Sacudió la nieve de su cuerpo humano desnudo y se vistió con ropajes que había ocultado. Lo peor al transformarse era hacer entrar en calor de nuevo a sus manos. Cuando era un animal eso no parecía ser un problema.<p>

"Así que una traición, Anthony. No lo esperaba de ti; sinceramente, no, después de todo lo que te he ofrecido: cama, techo, abrigo… pero está claro que si tienes esa marca es porque alguna vez no tuviste escrúpulos. Pero no te echaré. Tú mismo te has buscado la ruina, esos mortífagos te matarán, no te dejarán vivo ahora que les has visto el rostro, no tendrán compasión, como tampoco tú la has tenido de ese chico. Demonios, sólo es un chico… inaguantable, pero, un chico al fin y al cabo. Lo siento por ti, Ross, pero no conseguirás que se lo lleven".

El mago se acercó a paso rápido a su taberna, donde recibió a sus congéneres, a sus compañeros más fieles: sus cabras, quienes lo entendían fuese humano o animal, porque formaba parte de ellos. Acarició sus lomos, pensativo. Era la víspera de Navidad. Tendría que echar al chico de la taberna y tendría que hacerlo ya: por su propia seguridad.

VÍSPERAS DE NAVIDAD, CALDERO CHORREANTE

Aberforth se atusó su abrigo, aunque su físico mostraba a un joven más grueso y corpulento y de estatura mediana gracias a la medalla metamórfica colgada en su pecho. Había seguido a Draco Malfoy hasta el Caldero Chorreante en fechas de navidad, y él mismo pidió allí una habitación para vigilarlo. Pero días después, Harry Potter lo acompañaba y entonces Aberforth le perdió la pista, relajándose porque Harry Potter no podía hacerle ningún daño y parecía haber una camaradería entre ambos. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que aquel Harry Potter escondía a Hermione Granger bajo su mismo aspecto.

Sin embargo, fue mucho peor volver a su taberna y encontrarse con todo el imperio de su trabajo y esfuerzo reducido a cenizas. Fue cuando supo que los mortífagos habían actuado, y lamentó mucho la muerte de uno de sus empleados, Baldonur Prat; incluso lamentó el fallecimiento de Ross, porque había encontrado la muerte más pronto de lo que el mago quizá hubiese pensado.

ENERO, EN ALGUNA PARTE

Se ocultó. Tras la muerte de sus empleados, quién sabe lo que podrían haberles revelado a los mortífagos. Aberforth no podía arriesgarse, a pesar de que deseaba saber con toda su alma el paradero de uno de sus objetos más valiosos, pero no podía regresar a Hogsmeade. Los mortífagos pudieron ser imperiados, o pudieron leerles la mente antes del incendio. Se alegró de haber llevado una medalla metamórfica con él, sería invisible a los ojos de los aurores cuando lo quisieran interrogar. Arrojó _El Profeta_ a un lado: mientras los magos se preguntaban quién habría incendiado su bar, en su mente sólo se instalaba un pensamiento: tendría que volver a empezar otra vez.

* * *

><p>Se aseguró de nuevo de que su varita estuviera en lugar accesible y oculto, miró a uno y otro lado, se colocó la medalla metamórfica y salió. Lluvia. Otra vez. Qué asco de tiempo, la lluvia siempre lo ponía de mal humor. Su hermano Albus siempre decía que la lluvia borraba las energías y hacía revitalizar la Tierra. Bah, sólo era un sentimental. Su muerte no le produjo ninguna emoción; sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano, era un hombre demasiado ambicioso.<p>

Iría a comprar a la tienda muggle de enfrente, tras conseguir su alquiler en una zona algo alejada de Hogsmeade, y haría bien en relacionarse con sus vecinos. Aberforth gruñó, le gustaba demasiado estar solo y ya no tenía edad para socializarse con personas con las que no quería absolutamente nada. Además, no sabía nada del rubio Slytherin. ¿Se escondería, estaría solo, como él? ¿Estaría bien?

De repente, alguien lo jaló de una esquina. No lo vio llegar, se apareció allí, por sorpresa: el auror con el ojo giratorio, Alastor Moody.

—Aberforth, eres tú, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué habla? —dijo el hombre, acojonado. Los aurores lo habían encontrado. Pensaba que podía ganar tiempo, pero habían sido demasiado rápidos. ¿Por qué tanto interés en él, que no había sido el autor del incendio en su taberna? La justicia estaba loca.

—Alastor Moody —y se permitió abrirle el abrigo, donde tenía la mano que había ido a parar allí por puro instinto. Señaló la varita y dijo—. Si usted no es Aberforth, tendrá que explicar al Ministerio qué hace con una varita de mago. Tengo veritaserum, pero no puedo dárselo aquí.

El acusado se rindió, no sin antes expresar su mal genio.

—Joder, ¿quemaron mi taberna y ahora tengo que declarar como si fuera un mortífago?

—¿Y entonces por qué se esconde?

—No me apetece salir en los periódicos. Esos jodidos periodistas meten las narices en todo.

Alastor lo miró y sonrió.

—Bueno, bueno, por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con un acusado.

Sin embargo, cruzaron miradas que los hicieron entender que no eran enemigos. Alastor le mostró su placa de auror y Aberforth invitó a Alastor a su actual morada de alquiler y preguntó tras quitarse la medalla metamórfica:

—¿Viene solo? ¿Cómo me ha encontrado?

—Soy buen rastreador. Creí que las preguntas las hacía yo —Alastor sonrió, con las manos en sus rodillas. Había declinado la invitación a un té porque no bebía estando de servicio, pero se estaba arrepintiendo.

—Ya sé lo que va a preguntarme, le ahorraré saliva: no sé quién pudo incendiar mi taberna. Oh, sí, pienso que fue un mortífago. Sí, sé que llevo años dándoles trabajo, pero están majaras. He convivido con muchos de ellos, no son fieles a nadie y la traición está a la orden del día.

—No soy el encargado de su caso, pero gracias por la información. Creo que se ha ocultado bien.

Medallas metamórficas... ya no quedan muchas.

—Creo que no —Aberforth recordó las otras, quizá quemadas en el incendio—. Si no ha venido a interrogarme, ¿qué quiere de mí?

—Estoy siguiendo pistas, quizá pueda ayudarme.

—No creo que pueda ser de mucha ayuda al Ministerio —dijo, y en su tono se notaba cierta irritación.

—No es un asunto del Ministerio, sino de La Orden del Fénix.

Aberforth pareció reaccionar ante aquel nombre. Bien, lo buscaban por Draco. También había querido ocultar eso, pero evidentemente, habría llegado a oídos de Potter, y, por ende, a los de la Orden.

—Um... hablar de la Orden quizá no le resulte tan desagradable, por su expresión.

Aberforth no estaba seguro de hablar y meter la pata, así que fingió estar enfadado.

—Mi hermano era de La Orden. Al pronunciarlo, me he acordado de él.

—Señor Dumbledore... entiendo y comparto su antipatía hacia el Ministerio. Espero que, a partir de ahora, con Kingsley, las cosas cambien. Fue mi camarada en muchas misiones, y no es un hombre ambicioso. No al menos, como los anteriores, sedientos de poder.

—Vaya al grano.

Alastor se removió en su asiento.

—Dejando a un lado algunas explicaciones que no voy a darle, estoy aquí en calidad de investigador. Los demás aurores se dedican a repasar informes de posibles mortífagos para buscarlos y llevarlos a Azkabán. Eso es lo que hacen mis compañeros, pero La Orden... estamos interesados en encontrar a un mortífago antes que ellos.

El hombre con barba desvió la mirada. Iban a preguntarle por Draco Malfoy.

—¿A quién?

—Severus Snape. Lo conoce.

Aberforth no ocultó su sorpresa. ¿Severus Snape, desaparecido?

—Desde que acabó la guerra, nadie lo ha visto en mundo mágico. Y yo llevo varios meses siguiendo ciertas pistas, pero, el abanico de posibilidades es tan grande que no doy abasto a buscar.

—¿Qué quieren de él?

—Protegerlo. Es un miembro de La Orden. Su hermano Albus le ofreció protección antes de morir. Y también al joven Malfoy. De momento, hemos localizado a uno de ellos, pero a Severus...

—¿Malfoy? ¿Tienen a Draco Malfoy? ¿Lo han entregado? —la chispa en los ojos de Aberforth se avivó. Sus ojos, de repente, no parecieron tan ancianos.

Alastor movió el ojo, intrigado.

—¿Le interesa el joven Malfoy?

—Sólo saber si está bien. Es un niño. Los mortífagos le buscan.

Alastor se inclinó hacia él, y sonrió.

—Creo que me debe una explicación. ¿Cómo sabe eso?

Dándose cuenta de que las emociones de Aberforth habían hablado por él, indicó:

—Tiene la marca en el antebrazo.

Alastor sonrió de medio lado.

—Y vuelvo a preguntarle, ¿cómo sabe eso?

Aberforth se puso de nuevo en guardia. Podía contarle todo, revelarle qué hizo Snape al llevar al joven Draco allí, delegar al fin esa pesada carga en otros, en aurores, que sí estaban dispuestos a jugarse la vida por los muchachos. Pero si Snape, a estas alturas, no había contactado con La Orden, algo raro pasaba. ¿Quién era el "malo" en la historia?

—No puedo hablar. Tendrá que torturarme.

—No lo dice en serio —se burló el auror, levantándose para estirar su pierna robotizada. No podía estar demasiado tiempo sentado sin que le molestara la prótesis.

—No. Pero tampoco puede obligarme. A menos que quiera llevarme al Ministerio y si hace eso, yo les contaré que ustedes trabajan por cuenta y riesgo.

Alastor sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Quiere negociar? Tenemos a Malfoy, ¿qué tal si le aseguro que está bien y usted me da la información que yo necesito?

—Tal vez lo consideraría si me devuelven algo que es mío.

—¿Algo de su taberna?

—El cuadro de mi hermana Ariana. Tiene protecciones mágicas, no se ha podido quemar en el incendio. Ustedes decomisaron todo para analizarlo en busca de una pista. Quiero el cuadro. Además, me pertenece.

Alastor respiró pesadamente y consideró razonable la petición.

—Está bien, lo conseguiré. Tiene mi palabra.

—Escondí a Draco Malfoy en Cabeza de Puerco, pero le perdí la pista en Navidad. Si me muestra que Malfoy está bien, le contaré todo. Y además, quisiera pedirle otra cosa: quiero que la prensa me deje en paz.

—Puedo hacer eso por usted. Nymphadora Tonks es una de las encargadas del caso, conseguirá su cuadro y lo alejará de la prensa. Estará encantada de ver que no tiene que buscar más, y de que además va a colaborar con nosotros.

—No voy a colaborar —sentenció Aberforth, nervioso—. Sólo le diré lo que quiere y después, seré una leyenda para ustedes. No me gusta estar mezclado en ninguna organización. Mire lo que le pasó a Albus.

Alastor cumplió su palabra y citó a Aberforth en un bosque alejado del mundo mágico. Ese mismo día, sacó de casa al joven insoportable de Malfoy y los reunió. Aberforth repasó al chico con la mirada: había aumentado de peso y ya no tenía ojeras. Y además había recuperado su porte aristocrático, vistiendo ropa decente y no aquellos delantales de la posada. Pero seguía tan malcriado como siempre. Por suerte, Alastor los había dejado solos para conversar y Aberforth se aseguró de interrogar al rubio para averiguar si era él, si no estaba allí por obligación y si les había dicho mucho más a los miembros de La Orden. Acabó siendo culpado de la muerte de sus empleados, pero él no le dijo nada de la traición de Ross. Sólo generaría más ansiedad y preocupación, y al rubio no le hacía falta. No, ahora que estaba bien protegido. Una vez satisfecha su curiosidad, y sobre todo, el saber que ya no debía hacer de niñera más, se quedó a solas con el auror del ojo giratorio.

—¿Y bien? —habló Alastor cuando Harry y Draco se hubieron marchado.

—Estoy aliviado. Sabía que estaba con Harry Potter, pero no estaba seguro de que estuviera a salvo —sus ojos se posaron en el único sano del auror—. Está bien, cuando terminó la guerra... Severus Snape vino a mi bar. Él me ordenó que vigilara a Draco, lo quería esconder de los mortífagos, en mi taberna.

—¿Le dijo para qué?

—Hablaron entre ellos, sólo escuché que lo hacía por su propio bien.

—¿Y Severus dijo adónde iba después de dejar a Draco a su cuidado?

—Por lo que habló con el muchacho, parecía que iba a volver con los mortífagos. Dijo que volvería a por el chico, pero no ha vuelto ni ha contactado conmigo nunca. Creo que lo han matado.

Alastor quedó pensativo. El viento meció los árboles.

—Ya sé que no es una información muy concreta, pero es lo único que sé.

Alastor suspiró.

—Bueno, es más de lo que yo tengo. Ahora sé dónde puedo buscar.

GRIMMAULD PLACE, FINALES DE ENERO

Harry Potter sabía que era arriesgado, y Remus había discutido que quizá necesitaban más tiempo; según Alastor, era preciso hacerlo ya, pues Severus corría peligro. Además, con mayor razón porque el auror Alastor había recibido una misiva a través de Aberforth, una advertencia de que había sido avistado y en la que se pedía que no fueran a la nave donde se ocultaban. Severus Snape sólo podría estar protegiéndolos para no acabar heridos, pero ya era hora de hacer volver al profesor de pociones.

—De igual modo, si los encontramos, salvemos o no a Snape, será útil: los estamos buscando —recordó Tonks, y estuvo de acuerdo con Alastor en seguir adelante.

—Harry, quédate en Grimmauld Place y cuida de Malfoy —ordenó Remus, pero el moreno no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras sus amigos se internaban en la banda enemiga; no, quería ayudar.

—Iré con vosotros.

—Os dije que no le contáramos nada —indicó Hermione.

Harry se enfadó.

—¿Qué, pensabais ocultarme la misión? ¿Por qué?

—Para mantenerte a salvo.

—¡Estoy harto de que los demás decidan por mí! Iré y os ayudaré.

Y Harry cumplió su palabra, metiéndose en la boca del lobo. Y cuando los mortífagos lo vieron, la confusión fue mayúscula; se debatieron entre huir de los aurores o atrapar al Niño Dorado. Hicieron algo mejor: lo dejaron malherido. Harry aún podía escuchar las tenebrosas risas de alguno de ellos mientras caía al suelo, y pensó en la muerte. Primero, pensó en Ron y su amiga Hermione; luego en su antiguo amigo Slytherin Blaise Zabini, y por último en Draco Malfoy y en los contradictorios sentimientos que el rubio le producía; a veces quería besarlo, y otras quería pegarlo. Cuando supo que venía a la misión, quiso despedirse de Draco, pero él no parecía contento con ningún contacto corporal... estuvo sin hablarle varios días porque lo besó. Era curioso: pensó que iba a estamparle en la cabeza una de las sartenes que le arroja a Dikki, y sin embargo, lo ignoró. ¿Qué clase de reacción era esa? Si todos ellos morían, ¿quién cuidaría de Malfoy? Dikki probablemente se suicidaría si tuviera que estar sola con el rubio…

Después, se consoló pensando en que se reuniría con sus padres y Sirius, por fin. Pero no se arrepintió de haber ido a la misión; él, Harry Potter, si alguna vez moría, quería que fuera luchando. Apenas escuchó a Hermione, pero sí notó un escudo a su alrededor.

—¡Harry, Harry! ¿Qué ocurre? —pero la joven observó la pierna del chico partida en dos y el pánico la sacudió. Entre lágrimas, zarandeando a Harry, que no parecía estar allí, le preguntó—. ¡Harry! ¿Tienes fuerzas para desaparecerte?

El chico sonrió a su amiga y le retiró una lágrima.

—Estoy bien, Hermione. Iros sin mí.

Hermione alzó la guardia, porque a su alrededor había intercambio de maldiciones y no estaba segura de que su escudo pudiera ser duradero. Habían herido a Harry, y probablemente no por casualidad. Si ahora interrumpían la misión y lo llevaban a San Mungo…

Hemione se inclinó para dar una instrucción clara junto a la oreja del chico:

—Harry: desaparécete. Vete a _El Refugio_. Tienes una herida de magia oscura y quizá Draco pueda curarla. ¡Vete!

Harry asintió. Hermione no lo dejaría allí y él no quería que corriese peligro, así que, con sus últimas fuerzas, se concentró y se desapareció. El silencio llenó sus oídos y sus fosas nasales se llenaron de aroma a pino. Sonrió levemente, y miró alrededor. La cabaña estaba sólo a varios pasos, pero Harry dudó de que pudiera levantarse. Entonces, su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse, y dolorosos espasmos parecidos a la maldición crucio lo envolvieron. Gritó. Y muy pronto, las fuerzas lo abandonaron.

ESCONDITE DE LOS MORTÍFAGOS, BOSQUE

Tonks apretó fuerte la mano de Remus. Habían encontrado el cuerpo de Alastor Moody, sin vida, y ahora lloraban sobre él. Al menos los mortífagos no se habían ensañado en el auror, no parecieron darle importancia, como si tuvieran prisa. Pareció morir de un hechizo oscuro. Cuánto se habían jugado. Todo para no hallar a Severus Snape. Remus acarició la cara llorosa de Tonks, y le susurró algo tranquilizador. Después, se volvió a Hermione y le dijo:

—¿Sabes algo de Harry?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, entre lágrimas.

—No.

—¿Por qué no vas a verlo? —preguntó Tonks—. Estaremos un rato aquí, ahora que no hay peligro.

—Puedo ir contigo, Hermione —dijo a su lado un Ron apenado, apretando la mano de la chica. No había ido a la misión, pero el día anterior, George le había comunicado la muerte del auror en la última incursión mortífaga y quiso estar allí para apoyar a sus amigos. Cuando llegó, se encontró con que Harry también estaba desaparecido. Según Hermione, aparentemente a salvo, pero realmente, la chica tampoco parecía demasiado confiada. Ni siquiera quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la misión.

—Cuando Harry esté con nosotros te lo contaré todo —prometió Hermione, y ambos se desaparecieron.

Árboles frondosos y espesos matorrales los rodearon. Hermione corrió seguida de Ron y luego tomó otro camino. Alzó la cabeza, pensativa y se giró.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No los encuentro.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —preguntó Ron, que últimamente no pasaba demasiado tiempo con Harry y le hacía perderse ciertos acontecimientos.

—Quiero pensar que han puesto protecciones a la casa. Y si es así, Harry está bien.

ABRIL, LONDRES

Harry Potter se ajustó un gorro verde militar, se cerró el abrigo y salió en silencio detrás de Draco Malfoy. Tuvo suerte de que ese día, el metro estuviera abarrotado, así pudo camuflarse entre ellos. De lejos, admirando la elegante figura del Slytherin, Harry se preguntó si el rubio alguna vez podría acercarse a él sin sentir repulsión. Desde que Draco entró en Grimmauld Place y desde que pasaran tanto tiempo solos en El Refugio, Harry sentía una curiosidad infinita por conocerlo, por saber de él. Desde que se le dio acceso a la cuenta Black y podía gastarlo, Draco tenía la costumbre de perderse por mundo muggle y se había vuelto más aislado e independiente. Ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él ni parecía querer hacerlo. Además volvía muy tarde y Harry sabía que se veía con alguien; su profunda necesidad de protegerlo y su curiosidad infinita por saber quién sería ese alguien, le habían instado a dar ese paso: seguirle.

Naturalmente, tenía que tener cuidado, o todo lo que había avanzado con Malfoy podría irse a la basura.

Era un chico; alto y fornido. Draco y él se dieron un apretón de manos y enseguida pusieron rumbo a un centro comercial. Harry debía seguirlos un poco más apartado, pero ahora que había visto a su acompañante quería estar seguro de quién era; deseaba verle la cara. Porque sus ademanes y su caminar le eran familiares. Y cuando Draco lo descubrió, bajo la luz de las farolas, y Harry ya creía saber quién era su acompañante, se acercó más, ignorando el enfado del rubio, para descubrir al único Slytherin que le había ayudado en tiempos de crisis: Blaise Zabini.

Harry no lo podía creer; la estadía con su rival le había llevado a encontrarse con uno de los magos que Harry quería fervientemente mantener a salvo, pero que perdió todo contacto con él cuando la guerra terminó. Bueno, no todo; se escribían. Pero el contacto no era el mismo: ver ahora frente a él los ojos de Zabini se le antojaba un sueño. Inmediatamente, su mente viajó a Hogwarts.

_HOGWARTS, SEXTO AÑO, REUNIÓN DEL CLUB SLUGHORN._

—_Harry, ¿qué te preocupa? —preguntó una curiosa Hermione—. Has estado muy lejos también en clase de Pociones._

_El moreno sonrió de medio lado, ni hablar, no le contaría a Hermione, era una verdadera bruja. Un levantamiento de ceja y se enteraría de su homosexualidad._

—_Oh, nada, estoy algo cansado._

_Desvió la vista y sin querer fue a caer sobre el rostro de un slytherin, Blaise Zabini. Harry le sonrió sin darse cuenta. Blaise elevó una ceja, curioso._

_Mientras el Profesor Slughorn hablaba con los alumnos, Harry volvió a marcharse; su mente voló sola. Había acabado un partido de quidditch y al entrar en las duchas nada había vuelto a ser como antes. Se fijaba mucho más en sus compañeros; corrección, en el cuerpo de sus compañeros. Esto era un problema, porque Harry nunca se había fijado así en ellos; siempre había supuesto que debían gustarle las chicas… pero de repente, las revistas de las chicas eran muy atrayentes; esas que tenían tíos en la portada semidesnudos, con el torso mojado... _

—_¿Estaré enfermo? _

_Naturalmente, no podía contarle nada a sus amigos o lo mirarían como un apestado; además, si llegara a ser gay, quizá la comunidad mágica lo exterminara. O peor, lo echarían de Hogwarts. Harry se hiperventiló, y justo en ese momento, atravesando el pasillo para ir a Transfiguraciones, se detuvo a recuperarse. Entonces, el cabrón de Draco Malfoy pasó por ahí, muy cerca, el rubio no lo vio, ahorrándole así una nueva pulla verbal, pero Harry lo miró de arriba abajo. ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy se le antojaba apetecible? Definitivamente, estaba enfermo. Alguien a su lado le dio un pequeño empujón._

—_¿Admirando el paisaje? —Harry se giró para encontrarse con ojos oscuros y penetrantes, tez de ébano y uniforme de serpiente._

—_Oh… _

_Quiso alejarse de allí, sobre todo alejarse, porque maldita su suerte, Blaise Zabini había pillado al héroe del mundo mágico mirándole el culo a su amigo Draco. Blaise le dio un tirón a su brazo. _

—_Tranquilo —sus ojos inclinados parecieron tranquilizarlo, o lanzarle alguna especie de maldición—, no conozco en Hogwarts a nadie que no le haya deseado._

_Harry frunció el ceño, volvió a respirar pesadamente y quiso excusarse._

—_No, no, yo no... no miraba a Malfoy._

_Pero Blaise lo miró concienzudamente y acercó su cara a la de él._

—_Joder, ¿estás en fase de negación? —y volvió a su posición, divertido—. Pásala, hombre. Así no tendrás que preocuparte._

—_No sé de qué hablas —dijo Harry con los labios estirados. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y salió corriendo hacia Transfiguraciones. Su nerviosismo le hizo entrar en otra clase._

_En la siguiente reunión con Slughorn, Harry evitó mirar otra cosa que no fueran la mesa y la cara de Slughorn, que, dicho sea de paso, no era su tipo. Sentía miradas taladrándole, pero no iba a pararse a averiguar en quién despertaba curiosidad._

_Miraba distraídamente un libro que debía devolver a la biblioteca, cuando, en el camino, chocó con alguien._

—_Uh, perdona —se disculpó Harry de inmediato, y sus ojos se toparon con la corbata con los colores verde y plata._

—_Hey, Potter. ¿Cómo te va?_

_El Slytherin había bloqueado su camino, al parecer, adrede. Harry elevó la vista, algo violentado. _

—_Um, bien, hasta luego._

_Pero Zabini se pegó a sus talones, y Harry volvió a encararlo._

—_¿Qué quieres, Zabini? ¿Me estás siguiendo?_

_Blaise parecía despreocupado y divertido._

—_Sólo preguntarte qué tal va eso._

—_¿Eso? ¿Qué es eso?_

—_Saber cómo va tu homosexualidad —Harry abrió mucho los ojos, alertado. Miró a uno y otro lado por si lo habían oído y después entró en pánico. ¿Llevaba acaso una nota en la cara? Fue a replicar, pero Zabini se le adelantó—. No hables, Potter, si vas a desmentirlo. A mí no me engañas._

_Decidió que Zabini sabía demasiado por alguna razón, y lo arrastró al callejón desierto más próximo, arrimándose a la pared con objeto de enfrentarlo, dejarle las cosas claras y despedirlo. Zabini, sin embargo, encontró esto muy gracioso y le dio un giro interesante._

—_Qué efusivo._

—_Mira, Zabini, no sé qué habrás oído por ahí, pero todo es mentira. A la gente le gusta inventar cosas y..._

_El chico de color lo interrumpió, cansado._

—_No he oído nada, y si la gente comentara ese tipo de cosas, sinceramente me la traería floja. Marcus Belby. ¿Sabías que es homosexual?_

_Harry tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza._

—_¿Por eso piensas que es peor persona?_

—_No... no pienso eso —dijo Harry, que realmente tampoco había tenido mucho contacto con Marcus, salvo algunas charlas en clase. _

—_Entonces, los demás no pensarán mal de ti si lo eres, Harry._

_Harry se relajó y se tensó al mismo tiempo. ¿Blaise Zabini trataba de animarlo? Su siguiente acción fue mirar a los lados, por si había slytherins por ahí, por si quizá todo aquello fuera una apuesta._

—_Potter. Yo soy bisexual. ¿Te ocasiona eso algún rechazo?_

_Harry iba a decirle que le ocasionaba rechazo por la casa a la que pertenecía, pero... ¿no era eso también un prejuicio?_

—_No —respondió bajando la cabeza, y a continuación sintió un dedo elevarle la barbilla._

—_Tienes unos ojos hermosos, Harry —dijo Blaise, y sonrió. _

_El moreno no supo qué contestar a eso. Sonrió ligeramente, y entonces Blaise le preguntó:_

—_¿Quieres que te dé una pequeña ayuda? —Harry advirtió esos ojos inclinados, envolviéndole, camelándole, y creyó asentir, y cuando fue a decir algo, los gruesos labios de Blaise se movían sobre los suyos. Harry se dejó llevar por aquella sensación: era la primera vez que un chico lo besaba, y se sentía bien. Harry correspondió enseguida, y jadeó al contacto del aliento del chico sobre su cara, cuando se apartó._

—_¿Te ha gustado? Ahí tienes tu respuesta._

_Y el muy capullo se alejó sonriéndole como un playboy. Harry Potter se quedó clavado en el sitio, recuperando su respiración. Después de aquel día, hubo más encuentros entre ambos, aunque nunca llegaron a consumar; Harry tenía muy claro que quería ir despacio. Blaise sólo sonrió enigmáticamente, y Harry recordó el día que ambos se separaron; el día en que las reuniones de Slughorn tocaron a su fin._

—_Te echaré de menos, Potter —dijo, acariciándole el cabello._

—_Podríamos... podríamos escribirnos. Si te apetece, claro. _

—_Con un seudónimo, ¿qué te parece? Así, si intervienen lechuzas, no sabrán quiénes somos._

_Harry sonrió._

—_Si tienes un seudónimo, ¿cómo sabré quién eres?_

—_Fácil —Blaise había puesto esa característica sonrisa enigmática que había encandilado a Harry—. Elegiré un nombre con la mezcla del nombre de nuestros padres. El mío era John, el tuyo, James. John James, ¿qué te parece?_

—_¿No vas a ponerle apellido?_

—_Um... —Blaise recorrió el Gran Comedor, a lo lejos y a los primeros que vio entrar fueron a Ron y a Hermione—. Roher._

_Harry puso cara de extrañeza, pero Blaise nunca le dijo de dónde había tomado la inspiración. _

JUNIO, KENSAL GREEN

El encuentro con Blaise trajo a Harry sentimientos olvidados, y volvió a sentirse bien a su alrededor, volvió a desearlo. Era el único que no le rechazaba, y además le había cogido cariño porque siempre fue gentil con él y respetuoso, en su acuerdo de estar juntos sin ataduras. Sin embargo, Blaise le había dicho en alguna ocasión que entre él y Draco existía una fuerte atracción, algo que Harry ignoró. Hasta aquel día.

Harry llegó a Kensal Green algo apesadumbrado y a pesar de que Blaise lo recibió con un cálido abrazo, el joven no pudo relajarse: acababa de ser follado por Malfoy hace unos días y sentía como si lo estuviera traicionando. Sabía que Blaise había estado viendo a otra gente mientras estuvieron carteándose, y no le importó, pero él no podría disimular por mucho tiempo. De hecho, Blaise pareció interrogarlo al respecto, así que en su tercera visita decidió ser sincero, respiró hondo y dijo:

—Blaise, ha pasado algo.

El chico de color, que llevaba notando a Harry muy raro en las últimas visitas y con quien apenas había intercambiado besos y abrazos castos los últimos días, a pesar de la insistencia de Blaise de que Harry contase lo que fuera que le pasaba por la cabeza, sin éxito, se sentó para escuchar a su amigo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harry?

Harry conectó la mirada con Blaise. Antes de su amante, era su amigo. Le había apoyado mucho en Hogwarts y sus cartas habían sido un bálsamo de alivio sobre todas sus pesadas cargas, su fama y ser auror en el Ministerio.

—Con Draco, pasó algo. Nos... besamos —luego añadió, poniéndose las manos sobre la cara—. Hemos tenido sexo. Lo siento, Blaise.

Blaise pestañeó, de vuelta a la realidad.

—Nada que no me esperase —dijo, sin embargo, algo molesto, y se levantó del sofá.

Los hermosos ojos de Harry lo siguieron, con un deje de culpa articuló:

—¿Estás enfadado? Siento no habértelo dicho antes... no sabía cómo decírtelo. Perdóname.

Blaise soltó una risa, lo cual confundió al Gryffindor.

—Vaya, yo animándote a ser gay y ahora no tienes suficiente con uno solo...

Harry se levantó, triste, dispuesto a traspasar la puerta de entrada. Entendería que el Slytherin no volviera a hablarle más.

—Lo siento, Blaise, espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

—Harry, no te vayas. Yo ya sabía que Draco te hacía gracia, aunque tú me asegurases que no. Ya te lo dije en Hogwarts y siempre te burlaste. Y cuando lo vi aparecer y luego tú dijiste que estabais juntos en la misma casa... me imaginé que había pasado algo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pasó hace dos semanas. Antes, no. Bueno, yo le besé, pero... creo que se quedó en shock.

Blaise se acercó a Harry y observó sus brillantes esmeraldas a través de las gafas.

—¿Tú le quieres?

—Sí —respondió Harry sin dudar.

—Harry, ¿te has... te has entregado a él?

La cara del moreno lo dijo todo. Blaise se sintió sorprendido porque el mismo Harry hubiera tardado tan poco tiempo en entregarse a Draco; y también notó un deje de desilusión: le gustaba ser el amante del Niño que Vivió. Le había gustado su forma de entender el sexo, su entrega absoluta, su fidelidad. Pero lo había perdido. Su cara reflejó tristeza, y sentándose sobre el sofá, palmeó el asiento a su lado.

—No es bueno enamorarse del príncipe de Slytherin, voy a explicarte por qué.

Y Blaise, en un alarde de generosidad, le explicó cómo era Draco, y cómo solía usar inevitablemente a la gente para su propio interés y beneficio; cómo nunca salía herido de una relación porque era él quien solía despreciar al otro; cómo debería andar con pies de plomo para que Draco no supiera nunca que Harry era suyo y de nadie más.

—Vaya, lo pintas mal —sonrió Harry, ahora desanimado.

—No actúo por celos o envidia, sólo es un consejo, Harry. No le hagas ver que eres suyo, hazle ver que estás con otras personas; si Draco se entera de que para ti él es el universo, no tardará en ponerte en órbita y para cuando te des cuenta, te habrá manipulado si antes no te manda al cuerno porque se ha cansado de ti.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

...Y nos quedan 5 capis para terminar el fic porque todavía hay mucho que explicar.

En el próximo episodio más sobre Snape.

Gracias por leer.


	40. Con Severus de tu lado

_**Atención:** El universo Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

_**Notas del capítulo: **Los que pedíais lo que ocurrió tras el secuestro de Blaise, desde el punto de vista de Draco. Si no recordáis qué pasó, leed por encima los capítulos 37 y 38._

_**Notas de la autora: **__Gracias a Lilis y niki, que no puedo responderos los reviews. _

_Para diabolik y ZeroSyoakihiko, gracias por vuestros ánimos._

_Ya no hay resumen a estas alturas. Quiero evitar spoilers a toda costa._

* * *

><p><em><strong>POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO<strong>_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

_PARTE VI: EL LEGADO DE VOLDEMORT_

CAPÍTULO 40: CON SEVERUS DE TU LADO

Draco trató de calmar la interna lucha en que se debatía. Pronto notó la humedad del bosque reemplazada por un olor a rosas intenso. Llevaba los ojos tapados y no podía ver alrededor; sin embargo oyó una voz clara, adusta. La misma voz esperada a oír de hace tiempo, que le ordenó beber de un vaso. Draco olió la poción y se preparó para enfrentarla. El veritaserum aclaró su garganta, y parecía liberarlo de las palabras más lentamente que cualquiera de los entrenamientos con los aurores.

—Tu nombre —dijo alguien, y Draco creyó conocer la voz.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Oculto, preparando planes —ahora no debía vacilar.

—¿Es cierto que dejaste una nota para Severus, en tu mansión?

—Sí.

—¿Has venido para continuar con tu liderazgo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué te interesa estar al mando?

—Porque quiero conseguir lo que mi padre no fue capaz; quiero que se sienta orgulloso de su hijo; y porque quiero venganza.

—¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de ti? Llevas un año desaparecido.

La pausa en el interrogatorio fue notada por todos los presentes. Alguien le lanzó un crucio con una varita y Draco se tiró al suelo, notando los efectos del hechizo quemar todo su cuerpo.

—¡Severus! —gritó, fuera de sí—. ¡Severus, maldita sea, era un plan perfecto! Logré inflitrarme. ¿Por qué no les dices que dejen de torturarme?

—¿Torturarte? Eso es exagerar, no es para nada una tortura —y enseguida, el rubio a través de todo su dolor reconoció la voz del inconfundible Theodore Nott.

Alguien lo levantó con rudeza y lo colocó de nuevo en la silla.

—Dinos qué pista traes.

—Puedo encontrar a Harry Potter —dijo Draco, elevando la barbilla para hacer más énfasis en su orgullo pisoteado.

—¿Qué sabes de Harry Potter? ¿Dónde se oculta?

—Puedo llevaros hasta él.

Los interrogatorios pararon, y una exclamación de asombro se extendió por el lugar.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde está, Draco?

—Porque yo… he estado con él tal como hizo Severus con Dumbledore…

—¿Has estado en La Orden del Fénix?

—Sí. Me gané su confianza fingiendo haberme arrepentido del pasado.

Otra pausa. Los mortífagos se miraron entre ellos, mientras el muchacho de pelo claro y cubierto por una venda en la cara les hablaba bajo el suero de la verdad.

—¿La Orden del Fénix nos busca?

—Sí —replicó Draco sin demora.

—¿Para qué?

—Quieren apresaros y llevaros a Azkabán.

—¿Y qué se lo impide?

—No quieren arriesgar a Harry Potter.

Alguien le quitó la venda con fuerza, y unos mechones platino cayeron sobre su cara. Draco respiró pesadamente, tratando de focalizar el lugar. La vista se fue adaptando poco a poco. Delante de él, a unos metros, vio a su padrino.

—Severus…

La imagen de su padrino vestido de negro, con la túnica arremangada, la marca oscura ligeramente visible y mirándolo con atención fue para él un alivio tan grande que quiso llorar. El hombre se acercó y le apretó el brazo.

—Estoy aquí, Draco.

—Severus… he tardado mucho, pero lo hice.

—Claro. ¿Algún auror sospecha de ti?

—Ni siquiera Potter —Draco notó cómo los ojos le ardían; aún sentía el horrible dolor del crucio. Severus le apretó el brazo en señal de consuelo.

—Cuéntanos a todos cómo podemos apresar a Harry Potter.

—Está muy protegido —dijo el rubio, enfocando por primera vez las caras a su alrededor—, no podremos colarnos en su guarida, está llena de protecciones; pero él confía en mí, cree que me he pasado al otro lado. Será difícil alejarle de los aurores.

—Bueno, pero tú lo harás, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo todo este tiempo has estado haciendo el trabajo sucio —dijo un Theodore Nott con el pelo un poco más corto, y añadió—. Tendrás que darnos una prueba —se acercó Theodore y acariciando su varita, como si temiera que le estuvieran mintiendo, añadió—, si traes aquí la prueba de que Potter puede ser nuestro, te admitiremos.

Draco sonrió, aliviado.

—Puedo hacerlo —y sus ojos se elevaron hacia Snape, que lo miró con severidad—, pero necesitaré tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé. Quizá sepa dónde está ahora.

—Lo queremos ya, Draco —añadió Theodore Nott—. No puede pasar de esta noche.

—¡No sé si lo conseguiré esta noche! —gritó Draco aterrado—. ¡Necesito tiempo!

Otro mortífago se acercó y le miró a los ojos directamente.

—Es fácil, lo matas, nos traes el cuerpo y ya está.

—No —negó Draco.

—¿Por qué?

—Está protegido. Tiene guardianes.

—Bueno, fácil arreglo; los matamos y punto —dijo Amycus.

—Hazlo y tendrás veinte aurores por cada cabeza hechizada.

Se hizo el silencio. Varios mortífagos se sentaron, junto al muchacho, empezaron a debatir. Draco notó cómo el veritaserum mermaba su efecto en él. ¿Es que no iban a hacerle más preguntas? Le habían quitado su varita, pero Draco aún notaba la plata del brazalete en torno a su muñeca. Miró a uno y otro lado, ¿estarían en el escondite?

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros, jovencito —indicó Amycus, y se dirigió hacia Yaxley—. No tenemos otra opción, tenemos que confiar en él. Severus lo avala.

—Reclutar magos está siendo una tarea lenta y tediosa, sin contar con que están detrás de nuestra pista.

—Y muchos magos tienen escolta —añadió Draco—. Aunque si lo hiciéramos ahora, les cogeríamos desprevenidos.

Aquella afirmación pareció levantar el ánimo a todos.

—Hay dos opciones, o enviamos a Nott a comprobarlo o bien vamos nosotros —dijo otro.

Snape, con su larga túnica oscura ondulándose entre sus piernas, alzó la voz.

—Si me permitís un consejo, no haría ninguna de las dos cosas —y miró a Draco para dar fuerza a su afirmación—. Si Draco ha estado con él todo este tiempo, sin duda no le costará apartarlo de los aurores. Podemos darle unas horas.

Tras unos tensos minutos de debate, Yaxley se le acercó de nuevo.

—Sé lo que harás. Irás y nos traerás a Harry Potter.

—¿Qué haré si está con sus amigos? —dijo Draco, lo cual pensó, era demasiado probable.

—Mátalos a todos, o hechízales, me da igual.

Draco respiró pesadamente. No estaban siendo justos, después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Yo puedo ir con él, para asegurarme de que hace el trabajo —dijo a su lado un astuto Nott.

Draco lo miró con asco.

—Sólo estás celoso porque si me quedo, te quitaré el puesto.

—No lo he hecho nada mal, Malfoy —se regodeó el otro.

Draco recordó aquella publicación en el periódico mágico en la que se decía que Nott pudo haber sido apresado y que él nunca creyó del todo.

—Te apresaron, ¿no?

—Claro que no. Todo eso era basura —añadió Nott—, fue el imbécil de Malory quien se dejó coger. Los aurores lo confundieron, o eso o es que les interesaba decir que era yo quien había sido cazado.

—¿Eres tú quien vendrás conmigo y se supone que debo aceptar, sin más? Soy yo quien correré el riesgo y además, ¿he de soportar que elijan por mí? —Draco bufó, y apretó las manos.

—Sí, has de soportarlo, ¿pretendes que te creamos, tan fácilmente?

—¡Me habéis dado veritaserum! —se indignó el otro—. ¡Y habéis estado ejecutando mis planes!

Se hizo el silencio. Nadie podía cuestionar a Draco, porque habían estado recibiendo órdenes directas de él aunque fuera a distancia.

—Yaxley, si enviamos a Nott con Draco, se matarán —dijo un sabio Snape a su lado—. Propongo otro compañero, alguien neutro que no le cause problemas. Alguien que sea más cauto y piense antes de hablar.

Nott miró a Snape con profundo desagrado; el profesor de pociones siempre hablaba a favor del rubio, pero no era nada nuevo, ya en Hogwarts lo hacía. Sin embargo, era uno de los mejores miembros del escuadrón, aunque le pesara. Sonrió ampliamente, esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

—Muy bien, Severus, tú le acompañarás.

El rostro de Snape no reveló la más absoluta emoción.

—Y además mataréis a quienes se os pongan en medio, ¿entendido?

Draco lo miró con furia, mientras los otros mortífagos asentían. Si lo vigilaba Severus, que era el miembro de más absoluta confianza, todo estaría bien. Así pues le devolvieron a Draco la varita, los escoltaron hacia el patio, un patio enorme con ladrillos alrededor; parecía haber sido ocupada por animales domésticos en el pasado, quizá para uso personal, pero aún con vestigios sobre su actividad anterior, la de una granja. Anochecía. Draco apretó su varita y trató de seguir los pasos gigantes de Snape a través del pasto, verde y alto. Poco después, Snape ejecutó la desaparición. Ambos aterrizaron cerca de La Madriguera, y corrieron hacia allí. Snape no había soltado el brazo de Draco y éste tampoco lo había notado; estaba tan aliviado de que fuera Snape y no otro quien le hubiera acompañado…

—Severus, debiste ser un poco más detallado en tu carta. No creo que algunas partes de tu plan puedan salir bien —dijo Draco, y notó el cuerpo tenso del ex profesor, señal de que se había ofendido.

—Bueno, siempre puedes hacer sugerencias —y una media sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Severus, sintiéndose libre por un instante.

—Se supone que deberías estar en el escondite mostrándole a Granger el lugar donde están los secuestrados.

—Tendrás que sacar de allí a los mortífagos si no quieres que haya una sangría. Los magos están bien y podrán caminar por sí mismos.

—¿Eso era el escondite?

—Sí, nuestro Cuartel General. Te vendaron los ojos para que no lo vieras por fuera, ya sabes, tenían que tantearte.

—Tardaste una eternidad, creí que habías muerto. ¿Por qué no me contaste lo de la lista? Pude haber ido contigo...

—¿Y matar, y torturar? Probablemente ahora ni siquiera tú estuvieras vivo. Por eso te dejé con Aberforth. No necesitabas hacer más trabajo sucio.

—Y tú sí…

—Yo iré al infierno, mi alma está condenada.

—Y los aurores… ¿por qué no me llevaste con ellos desde un principio?

—Imagínate que atrapamos a Lupin y le interrogamos. O a cualquiera de La Orden, Draco: hubiera revelado todo. Confesando ellos, estarías muerto. Mejor con un hombre neutro, con alguien que nadie sospechara.

Eso era un punto.

—¿Y Blaise? Él lo sabe todo de Potter, menos dónde encontrarlo, pero podrían haberle usado como cebo. Casi salió corriendo al recibir la noticia —razonó Draco con cierta irritación, pero no vio la mueca de superioridad esbozada por Severus.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Es una suerte que sea yo quien interrogue a los magos capturados. Mi veritaserum es de lo mejor, y soltó todo lo que tenía que oír. Así que lo obliviateé y le dejé su pequeño móvil para que hiciera sus contactos, y así poderos dar tiempo a prepararlo todo.

—Severus, tú... ¿te has arriesgado por ellos? —el rubio seguía sin entender por qué el ex profesor se jugaba el cuello.

—Por ellos no, por mí —y dijo entre dientes—, y por ti. Y espero que sepas agradecérmelo.

Draco trataba de alcanzar al hombre atravesando el pasto a grandes zancadas.

—Ha sido un infierno vivir con ellos, Severus, un infierno.

—¿Por qué será que no te creo, Draco? —y añadió una sonrisa de suficiencia—. ¿Es cierto que te has hecho amigo de Potter, o es un farol?

—No podría llamarnos amigos precisamente —y ahora fue la sonrisa de Draco quien descolocó al experto ex profesor.

Llegaron a La Madriguera y mientras el viento ondeaba sus capas entraron por la puerta de atrás. Tras la pesada puerta de madera, Snape vio las caras de Arthur Weasley, su esposa, Bill Weasley y también la de Remus Lupin, el antiguo merodeador. El reflejo de todos ellos fue apresar sus varitas fuertemente, pero al ver a Draco, sonrieron.

—¡Severus! Cuánto tiempo —dijo sobriamente Arthur, pero le estrechó la mano.

—Draco, ¿ha ido todo bien? —interrogó Molly.

—Voy a ver si los han seguido —dijo Bill dirigiéndose fuera de La Madriguera.

Mientras, los demás se reunieron alrededor y una vez que Bill hubo regresado, Draco relató brevemente lo sucedido, y al rato, preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Potter?

—Se lo ha llevado George al bosque de Dean, tomó uno de mis caldos —dijo Molly muy orgullosa—. George le echó un producto Weasley que le mantendrá dormido durante un rato. Le hará bien, el pobre lleva varios días durmiendo muy mal.

—Supongo que no sabe nada de nada —dijo Severus, irritado.

—Tal como ordenaste, aunque debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo en esa parte —respondió Remus, dubitativo.

—Bueno, tú y yo nunca estuvimos de acuerdo, Lupin. Pero si sigo vivo entre mortífagos, debe ser por alguna razón —rebatió el ex profesor de pociones, con la mirada resuelta.

Draco lo miró, resentido, y enseguida Arthur desplegó su preocupación por Severus.

—Me preocupa que puedan hacerte daño.

—Nadie en el grupo es tan hábil en pociones como yo, por eso les intereso. Nunca me dejarían fuera, y ahora a ti tampoco, Draco. Nott es un vil muchacho y sólo tiene ganas de destruir, ten cuidado con él. Ninguno de nosotros lo queremos como líder. Ha abusado de su poder y sé que ahora varios mortífagos respiran por tu vuelta. Si te cuidas de él, lo demás será pan comido.

Draco sonrió, tomó un poco de agua y Molly le entregó un bote lleno de escarabajos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vais a demoraros? —preguntó Bill.

—Lo justo. Pero podemos tomar un té.

Molly ya tenía una tetera llena de té que sirvió a ambos. Snape pareció beberlo gustosamente, y Draco a su lado, se abstraía. Los Weasleys comentaron algunos puntos del plan y luego todos se levantaron.

—Hora de irse —anunció Severus, y Draco a su lado tuvo escalofríos.

—No —dijo Remus repentinamente—, no os iréis de aquí.

El ex profesor de pociones se giró, sacando a la vez su varita y apuntando hacia Remus, quien abrió los brazos.

—¡Impedimenta!

Por cómo golpeó el hechizo sobre Remus, mandándolo contra la pared, se notaba la buena forma de Severus.

—¿Te han hecho imperiar jóvenes? —indicó Arthur, recogiendo a su amigo del suelo tras deshacer el hechizo.

—Mejor no preguntes —dijo Severus, cortante—. Ahora tú, Draco.

Bill y Arthur se colocaron frente a él, con intención de atacarlo, lanzando una maldición que desgarró una cortina del salón. Draco apuntó hacia ellos, los rostros de los aurores mostraban terror y en el último instante lanzó dos avadas con aquella varita: los pobres escarabajos nada pudieron hacer y pasaron a mejor vida. El rubio repitió la operación apuntando hacia Molly y Remus; luego, suspiró, asustado.

—Atácame, Remus, venga, sé que lo estás deseando —ordenó Snape con su voz autoritaria, y Remus le lanzó un Diffindo, rasgándole la túnica por la mitad. Severus lo miró, molesto.

—Así será más obvio que nos defendimos —dijo Remus, satisfecho.

—Espero por tu buena memoria de lobo que cuando todo esto acabe me regales una. Y la elegiré yo.

Remus sonrió.

—Y ahora, la poción —Molly sacó cuatro frascos con una cantidad determinada en ellos y le dio uno a su hijo, otro a su marido y el último a Remus, ya recuperado del hechizo anterior.

—Espero que hayas echado los ingredientes adecuados —dijo Snape.

—Me ofendes —respondió Draco, pero de cualquier modo, el maestro en pociones olió una por una.

—Está bien, están correctas. Podéis bebéroslas. Os provocará un sueño profundo y vuestro pulso no se detectará.

—Repartíos por el espacio, que no vean que estábamos demasiado juntos —sugirió Bill, y él se dirigió hacia la escalera.

—Chin-chin —dijo Arthur imitando un brindis, y deslizó el filtro de muertos en vida por su garganta. Pronto se sintió mal hasta quedarse en el suelo sentado. Desde ahí, fue tumbándose lentamente hasta dejar de sentir su respiración. Los demás tuvieron los mismos síntomas.

Realmente, era un escenario escalofriante; cuatro grandes miembros de La Orden tirados en suelo, aparentemente sin vida.

—Míralos bien, Draco. Los has matado. Ni siquiera Nott ha podido hacer esto. Volvamos.

Y ambos Slytherin salieron a todo correr, y una vez fuera de las barreras de La Madriguera, el profesor sacó un botecito de su bolsillo.

—Los recuerdos de ahora, Draco. Aquí. Conserva solo los necesarios.

Tanto Severus como Draco apuntaron la varita hacia sus mentes, se concentraron y deslizaron un hilo plateado por el tubo de ensayo. Severus escondió el bote a los pies de un árbol.

—¿Volveremos a por él después?

—Si todo sale bien, sí.

Draco suspiró, tratando de controlar sus latidos y se agarró a Severus hasta que les fue posible desaparecerse. Cuando volvieron, estaban en el patio, rodeados del muro de piedra medio derruido cuyo lugar daba aspecto de no ser utilizado desde hace tiempo.

—Bienvenido a casa —sonrió Snape, y Draco lo imitó. Los mortífagos les abrieron la puerta y entraron. En la casa olía a heno y a humedad. Draco repasó lo que pudo ver, aunque sólo había velas y una enorme cocina en el ala oeste. Un poco más allá parecía haber una cuadra. Apenas tenían luz salvo unas velas pobres flotando en el lugar. Draco se preguntó como es que aguantaban vivir en aquel sitio inmundo, despojados de su familia y amigos, y por un momento le recordó a Cabeza de Puerco, y extrañó Grimmauld Place. Por un momento.

—¿Ha ido bien? —preguntó Yaxley.

—Surgieron algunos contratiempos —dijo Snape haciendo ver su túnica rasgada.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Están todos en La Madriguera. Deberíamos volver pronto. Potter llegará enseguida.

Pero Nott, como había sido su costumbre desde que cualquier mortífago dejaba el Cuartel, les hizo legeremancia; gratamente sorprendido, les pidió las varitas. Snape lo miró con sorna.

—¿Vas a hacer que te entregue mi varita?

—No, haré algo mejor —decidió, lleno de intriga.

—El mundo está lleno de desagradecidos —dijo el rubio, molesto—. Tú haces el trabajo sucio y encima has de responder ante la gente.

Alzó la varita; Nott la cogió y dio varias vueltas a la madera, curioso.

—Esta no es tu varita de siempre, Malfoy —y lo miró con sorna.

Draco enfrentó su mirada.

—Es evidente; en la batalla final, yo sí luché en el bando mortífago; por eso la perdí.

Theodore rumió la respuesta; es cierto, su padre le había dicho que los Malfoy estaban metidos hasta el cuello colaborando con el Señor Oscuro; siempre sintió que su familia era menospreciada por no ser elegida. Ejecutó el Prior Incantatem. La varita le mostró el último hechizo realizado, un Avada Kedavra. Varios murmullos se levantaron por la sala.

—¿Mataste a un auror? —dijo Goyle, asombrado, pero el más afectado parecía ser Theodore.

—¿Y qué si lo hice? Pedisteis a Potter. Lo más fácil es hacerlo venir haciendo saltar las protecciones de los Weasley—recordó Draco ignorando la pregunta del padre de su amigo.

—Genial. Llévanos hacia Harry Potter, y también haznos ver este cuerpo que has matado. Porque en lo que a mí se refiere, podrías haber asesinado a un escarabajo.

—¿Qué hay de mi varita? —preguntó Snape, notando a Draco nervioso.

Nott la devolvió, malhumorado.

—No es usted quien tiene que ganarse nuestra confianza.

—Yo lo vi todo, si me has pedido la varita es porque no te vale mi palabra —añadió Severus, irritado, cogiendo su varita.

—Ya he visto todo en tu mente. Pero me encanta que colabores, Severus.

Severus mostró una breve sonrisa socarrona. El rubio los interrumpió:

—Volvamos ya. Los cuerpos y Potter estarán en el mismo sitio. Os llevaré y me daréis el puesto que me corresponde.

—¿Por eso vas a entregar a tu querido héroe? —se mofó Nott, aún con la varita de Draco en la mano.

—Poder: no se me ocurre mejor motivo.

—¿Te has colado en un nido de aurores sólo para poder ser nuestro sucesor, si ya lo eras? No tiene mucho sentido —añadió Nott, cada vez más suspicaz.

—Piensa lo que te dé la gana, con esas preguntas sólo haces atenuar tu miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué, Malfoy? —Nott se encaró con él.

—Miedo de que ya no seas el primero aquí. De que otro tome tu puesto. Otro que, a bien del Lord, está marcado y puede seguir matando en su nombre.

Theodore refulgió de rabia. Yaxley vio a ambos chicos enfadarse de veras; era emocionante, unos jóvenes luchando por el poder; jóvenes sedientos de poder y sangre. Yaxley entendía por qué Voldemort había designado a aquellos sucesores; la adrenalina de la juventud, la falta de miedo. Sería interesante verlos gobernar entre ellos, verlos pelearse de forma como sólo los Slytherin saben. Sin embargo, el tiempo apremiaba. El mortífago arrancó la varita de Draco de manos de Nott y se la devolvió a su dueño.

—Llévanos allí a todos.

—Me quedaré aquí guardando el escondite, sólo por si acaso —se ofreció Snape—. Hemos tomado precauciones, pero reforzaré las barreras mágicas.

—Me parece bien —dijo Yaxley y otros dos lo secundaron, y de nuevo caminaron hacia el patio.

Draco se dejó llevar, y como anochecía, nadie vio cómo el joven giraba una vez el brazalete.

* * *

><p>Hermione observó brillar su brazalete, aquel que una vez sirvió para que ambos jóvenes se comunicaran.<p>

—Es la señal —dijo ella, y Ron le dio la vuelta a la moneda para después agarrarse junto a los otros al traslador que los llevaría junto a Snape.

* * *

><p>Cuando Draco y los mortífagos llegaron a La Madriguera, desgarradores gritos cortaron el aire.<p>

—¿Qué pasa allí dentro?

—Debe de ser Potter, ha visto los cuerpos —contestó Draco—. Dejadme entrar primero, puedo controlarle.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, nadie quería enfrentarse a alguien que había matado a su Señor; alguien que tenía tanto poder de haber resistido el avada dos veces. Draco cuidadosamente puso la mano en la puerta principal de La Madriguera y entró. Un joven de cabellos azabache elevó la vista, aparentemente aliviado, con evidentes deseos de querer abalanzarse hacia él.

—Legeremens —murmuró Draco, apuntando su varita hacia el chico, quien notó la intromisión en su mente.

—¿Draco?

Cuando el moreno vio que no venía solo, hizo ademán de sacar su varita.

"Quiere atacar".

—¡Incárcero!

Harry Potter cayó al suelo maniatado, mientras los demás se aseguraban de acercarse a él. Draco echó un vistazo en derredor: los aurores estaban tumbados, sus cuerpos repartidos por el salón, salvo Molly y Arthur, que yacían juntos bajo la mesa del salón. El corazón de Draco se aceleró rápidamente cuando uno de ellos comprobó los cuerpos, sin latidos, sin pulso. Otro mortífago se acercó: parecían realmente impresionados. Draco se volvió al escuchar los pensamientos de Harry, muy altos, en su mente.

"Draco, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te han capturado a ti también, te han dado veritaserum? Y ahora te están utilizando… he perdido a mi familia y ahora voy a perder a Draco Malfoy, justo cuando todo era perfecto entre nosotros…"

Draco pestañeó, tratando de desconectar de aquello. Leyendo la mente a Harry, se aseguraba de que no decía algo inoportuno, aunque Draco tendría que controlar mucho más, porque Harry entraría en modo furia en cualquier momento.

Le dieron veritaserum, y Draco confió en que Harry no les diera demasiados detalles. Aún así, el líquido pareció sacar las respuestas de Harry que ellos querían oír.

Durante el interrogatorio, Draco se colocó su máscara fría e insensible, aquella mostrada al mundo durante tantos años y siguió con su papel. Nott le pedía que lo matara. Draco argumentó querer torturarlo, y supo lo que vendría a continuación: tuvo que hacer arder a Harry Potter bajo el hechizo imperdonable. Draco necesitó algo más que teatro para poder soportar aquello; su corazón ardía a la vez que el del chico maniatado; supuso que a eso se refería la gente con crear un vínculo cuando había una relación verdadera. Era además una suerte que hubiera dejado todos sus recuerdos con él a salvo en el pensadero de Dumbledore porque con ellos en mente jamás hubiera podido invocar sus más oscuros pensamientos y emociones sobre Harry; lo que sintió al saber a su padre encerrado; lo que sintió cuando Voldemort le encomendó matar a Dumbledore; lo difícil que fue arreglar ese jodido armario evanescente; lo horrible que fue torturar a aquellos muggles por orden de su señor… y lo hizo bien. De repente, tenía ganas de dirigir su ira hacia Harry, quería castigarlo. Sus ojos se empañaron, y entonces su disputa con Nott tenía sentido; le mostró que nadie podría tocar a Harry, sólo él, porque se había asegurado de grabarle el nombre en la espalda para que nadie pudiera herirle.

—¡Es mío y no dejaré que lo maten! —Draco soltó una carcajada—. Lo veré morir de locura mientras le aplico un crucio tras otro.

—Parece que Draco heredó mucho de su tía Bellatrix —comentó Avery, que había ido a verificar los cadáveres—. Vamos, Draco, quememos esto. Esta asquerosa casa huele mal.

Draco aguantó la respiración, inconscientemente. Recogió distraído la máscara mortífaga entregada por Goyle mientras hacía mención a su padre y aguantaba las protestas de Nott.

—El pequeño Nott está celoso —Draco agarró a Potter zarandeándolo, asegurándose de no mirarle a la cara—. Sin embargo, puedo entenderle. Salgamos fuera y allí podremos desaparecernos, y por fin tendremos nuestro ejército de aurores y podremos levantarnos como los mortífagos poderosos que un día fuimos.

Y arrastró sin miramientos al moreno, que parecía rendirse porque Draco se veía obligado a administrar más fuerza a sus agarres. Draco observó los cuerpos caídos y se preguntó si tendrían tiempo para trasladarlos antes de que La Madriguera ardiese.

* * *

><p>Draco respiró hondo, confiado en que aquella parte, la más arriesgada e imprevista, funcionara. Mulciber no tardó en hacer arder la casa Weasley, pero Draco no quiso mirar. Se alejó a grandes pasos cuando vio a Yaxley poniendo una mano en su antebrazo.<p>

—¡No lo hagas! Si lo haces, tendremos un ejército de aurores en camino —indicó Draco.

—Debiste avisarlo antes —aclaró Crabbe.

—¡Cada uno hacéis lo que os viene en gana! —se defendió el rubio—. Quemar la casa tampoco fue nada inteligente. Tiene chivatos.

En el cielo apareció la terrible marca tenebrosa.

Draco suspiró, como si algo fuese realmente mal.

—Mátame —le susurró Harry a Draco, a través de un tirón en la túnica—. No quiero vivir, ya no me queda nadie. Mátame.

—¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? —gruñó Jugson, y Draco tuvo que mirar a Harry a los ojos. No le gustaba hacerlo, porque leía sus pensamientos veloces y estaba preocupado por él.

—Este imbécil se ha agarrado a mi pierna y no me deja caminar —se esforzó en parecer neutral y absolutamente insensible—. Adelantaos, lo arreglaré.

Todos parecieron entender, todos salvo uno.

—Ni hablar, no voy a dejarte solo, no me fío un pelo —añadió Nott, poniéndose junto a él.

—¡Suéltame, escoria! —Draco pateó a Harry haciéndole caer, y sus huesos dieron pesadamente contra el jardín de Molly. Draco creyó haberle empujado demasiado fuerte, y esperó no haberlo herido. Además, insistía en que lo matara. ¿Se habría dado cuenta del engaño? ¿Estaría actuando también? No parecía pensar nada entonces…

—Vaya un cobarde, ¿y tú derrotaste al Lord?

—Está pidiendo misericordia, Draco, dásela, permítele morir dignamente —dijo a su lado un muy pagado de sí mismo Nott, más para fastidiar al rubio que por simple misericordia.

Harry pareció lanzarle una sonrisa de aprobación. Con las llamas de La Madriguera incrementándose, dejó de sentir frío. Draco se enfadó mucho, porque no sabía adónde les llevaría aquello.

—¡No! ¡No morirá dignamente! ¡Será torturado!

—Oye, Draco, creo que este chico no te odia. Es más, creo que podría llegar a algo contigo. Te mira con los ojos de cordero degollado…

Observando al moreno sangre pura, Draco entrecerró los ojos al verlo acercarse a Potter y acariciarle la ingle. El estúpido de Potter pareció reaccionar con gusto ante el toque y Draco tuvo que tragarse sus ganas de lanzarle allí mismo un avada al capullo de Nott, que, inevitablemente, actuaba así para sacarlo de sus casillas. Y para averiguar si había alguna emoción que lo conectase con el Héroe. Mala suerte para el Slytherin, porque Draco ahora no tenía recuerdos de Potter siendo su pareja, incluso aunque el gilipollas le hiciera legeremancia, no vería nada de eso. Draco se encargó de dejar esas valiosas memorias a buen recaudo; memorias que hubieran sido su perdición. Los mortífagos le consideraban carente de sentimientos, y más en cuanto a Potter se refería. Había que reforzar esa creencia.

—Nott... qué bajo has caído. Yo creí que te gustaban los sangre limpia, pero magrearte con Potter... podías haber avisado. Ahora mis ojos están malditos.

Los ojos de Theodore revelaron una profunda decepción: había querido pillarlo y no había resultado.

—¡Tenemos a Harry Potter! Y será mejor que nos alejemos de tu bonito castillo de fuego antes de que nos caigan cascotes —y se giró hacia Nott—. Reconoce que lo he hecho mejor que tú. ¿Conseguiste tú traer a Potter? No, y yo sí. Esa es la gran diferencia entre nosotros y es por ello que yo merezco ser el líder.

Draco enfrentó su mirada, y añadió:

—Vayámonos, nos localizarán —dijo Draco, dejando atrás el calor abrasador de las llamas y a continuación guió a los demás hacia un costado en los alrededores de La Madriguera. Desasió su agarre de Potter para girar el brazalete otra vez.

—¿Y adónde? —dijo Goyle padre.

¿Adónde? Bien, él podría decir adónde, pero sería demasiado obvio.

—Sólo a un sitio seguro: nuestro refugio —indicó otro mortífago, Rowle Thorfinn, bastante alto y delgado y con cara de odiar a todo el mundo.

—¿Estáis seguros? —cuestionó Draco. No, ahora no podían ir allí, Granger y su aspirante a novio estaban poniendo a salvo a todo el mundo. ¿Les habría dado tiempo ya? ¿Se habrían encontrado con Snape?

—¡Tu querido Snape es el encargado de ponerle barreras mágicas y siempre ha funcionado! —declaró Nott.

Como una respuesta a Nott, una hermosa cierva apareció tras unos arbustos. Algunos mortífagos se quedaron clavados al suelo.

—Hay peligro —Draco escuchó murmurar a uno de ellos.

—Rowle, ve a ver si ocurre algo, busca a Snape —ordenó Nott inmediatamente, pero Rowle no parecía querer moverse—. Ludovic, ve con él ¡No es una sugerencia! ¡Id, ahora! Y volved trayéndonos noticias.

Rowle corrió raudo y veloz y se desapareció junto a Ludovic. Mientras tanto, deberían buscar otro refugio.

—Puede que haya aurores en la zona —dijo uno.

—Lo que está claro es que no podemos volver. Vayamos a un sitio seguro—sugirió Goyle padre.

Yaxley ojeó a Draco, observando lo callado que estaba, comentó:

—¿Tú no vas a dar tu opinión?

—¿Para qué? ¿Vais a escucharme? —dijo el rubio de mala gana.

—Ahora lideras, supongo que sí —dijo Nott, jocoso—. Para lo bueno y para lo malo, Draco, te tienes que pronunciar. Ser líder está muy bien si aciertas, pero si lo haces mal atente a las consecuencias.

—¿Qué consecuencias?

—Torturarás personas con la cruciatus. Sabemos que el Lord te hizo hacerlo y no te gustó nada.

Nott lanzó una sonrisa enigmática para sugerir.

—Sí, podrías torturar a tu amigo Blaise, nuestra última adquisición. Qué interesante…

Bajo su brazo, Draco notó la tensión del moreno. Por primera vez notó que quería hacer algo, pero esta vez, Draco no podía sentir celos, porque veía todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Potter; aunque estuviera enmascarado, en ese instante se sentía desnudo.

—No lo hagas —dijo, como un consejo, pero Potter no hizo ningún caso.

—Te avisé, Potter.

—¡Crucio! —gritó un mortífago, y el moreno volvió a retorcerse de dolor. Draco apretó los puños.

—Tu mascota gay no se porta nada bien —dijo Theo, que aquella situación le parecía cómica—. Haz el favor de domarla o no durará un día con nosotros. Aunque quizá podamos darle algo que le interese más.

Draco se ocultó de los demás con su túnica mientras se acercaba a Harry. El moreno le preguntó sobre sus amigos Ron y Hermione, parecía bastante enfadado. Draco no supo por qué hizo aquello, pero le dijo que sí.

—Si me mientes, Draco Malfoy… lo pagarás caro.

—¡Eh, Draco! —el grito de Dolohov lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, estamos esperando que nos digas qué hacer. ¿Dónde vamos?

—A un sitio donde ningún auror pueda entrar. Tardaremos mucho en hacer las protecciones, podrían detectarnos antes. El jodido Potter está protegido y otros aurores vendrán a por él. Si nos quedamos, estamos a merced de ellos. Un lugar donde haya barreras mágicas y donde no se imaginen que podamos estar.

—¿Y qué lugar es ese? —quiso saber Nott.

—El lugar que me ha mantenido a salvo; el lugar de donde nunca salí.

Los mortífagos se miraron, pero sólo Yaxley pareció captar la solución al puzzle.

—¿La mansión Malfoy?

Draco asintió.

—Antes de que digas nada, te recuerdo que puedo aparecerme y desaparecerme allí sin que ninguno de los aurores me vean.

—Eso es genial, Draco, pero dinos, ¿cómo entraremos los demás? —habló Theodore—. Sin contar con que ese sitio sigue vigilado por los aurores del Ministerio. Aunque no sé por qué, ya que no hemos ido nunca allí. Son bien tontos estos aurores.

—Querido Nott, te lo explicaré porque tu reducido cerebro se ha atrofiado más desde que estás al mando: el motivo por el que los aurores no me han capturado es porque siempre estuve en mi casa. Es lo que hacía mientras no estaba con los aurores, escaparme a mi mansión. Nadie en La Orden lo sabía, creían que iba de paseo a Hogsmeade.

Y ahora ese asqueroso de Nott estaría pensando toda clase de argumentos para tirar por tierra su sugerencia. De hecho, le susurró:

—Querido Draco, no es cierto que siempre hayas vivido en tu casita. Lo sabes.

Draco lo miró, furioso:

—¿Y cómo lo sabes tú?

Aquel tono pareció convencer a Nott de que se había pasado de la raya con él, y el joven Slytherin aprovechó su confusión.

—Iremos a Malfoy Manor, y si te opones, te acusaré delante de todos de haber intentado matarme aquel día en Cabeza de Puerco.

—¿Por qué no lo cuentas? El haber estado ahí —dijo Nott, ahora cambiando su semblante, como si quisiera olvidar la amenaza del rubio.

—No me apetece que nadie sepa los malos ratos que tuve que pasar, aunque créeme, si eso sirve para ganar puntos, lo utilizaré.

Ambos chicos se miraron, retadores. Los demás mortífagos seguían ahí, esperando. Yaxley habló del registro de las casas por parte del Ministerio, y notó a Nott sonreír, como si el jodido Yaxley estuviera apoyándole. Severus no le había advertido sobre ese imbécil, pero tendría que tener cuidado también con Yaxley. El rubio ofreció sus explicaciones añadiendo que los encontrarían en cualquier momento, y al idiota de Yaxley se le ocurrió meter a Potter en la ecuación. Suerte para él que Potter no parecía hablar mucho y lo tenía controlado con legeremancia, adelantándose a sus posibles meteduras de pata. Esta vez lo dejó hablar.

—La primera regla de los mortífagos es "no creerse esa basura mágica" —sonrió Dolohov.

—Nuestro Draco hasta pudo ocultar la marca tenebrosa, y seguro que muchos magos están convencidos de que no la tiene —añadió Goyle, visiblemente orgulloso del chico.

—Seguro que hasta te la ocultó a ti —rió Amycus y le siguió un coro de mortífagos.

—Eres un idiota, Potter. Podrás ser muy valiente, pero eres un completo idiota. ¿De qué forma te han engañado? No te esperabas lo de Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Entonces el héroe comenzó a enviarle pensamientos de ambos enredados entre las sábanas, en El Refugio, el día de su cumpleaños bailando. Draco tuvo cuidado de no mostrar un ápice de debilidad. Demonios, ¿cómo se las había arreglado Snape para hacer aquello todos los días?

—¿Puedo leerle la mente yo? —lo intentó Nott.

—Dice la verdad. No hay aurores —indicó Draco tras una pausa.

Por suerte, su compañero de casa hizo un parón para llamar a Rowle y Ludovic y pareció asustado.

—No tenemos opción —indicó Theodore—, el escondite ha debido ser asaltado. No responde nadie, ni Rowle, ni Ludovic, ni siquiera Snape. Vayamos a Malfoy Manor. Pero si nos mientes, Draco Malfoy...

El rubio apenas pestañeó:

—Podemos comprobar si hay aurores o no. Mis elfos siguen ahí y tienen órdenes de servirme. Sin embargo, daré a Nott el honor de hacerlo primero, ya que sigue sin confiar. Eso sí, Nott, tú tendrás que pasear un poco. Los Malfoy somos muy selectivos con las visitas y no dejamos entrar a cualquiera.

La barbilla de Nott pareció alzarse ante el desafío, sintiéndose complacido por hacer algo peligroso, aunque su desconfianza era palpable.

—Goyle y vosotros dos vendréis conmigo. Si Malfoy me envía a una trampa, no quiero ser el único en caer.

—Sé libre de investigar lo que quieras, pero por favor, no toques a los pavos, son muy delicados —sonrió el rubio.

Se esfumaron, y mientras otros mortífagos hacían hechizos de protección a su alrededor para no ser vistos (se tardaba mucho menos en proteger una parte pequeña que un gran lugar como cualquier escondite), Draco repasaba los detalles que quedaban. Estaban tan cerca, tan cerca… por favor, que nada fallase. Ahora debían estar rodeados de Inefables para proteger a Potter. Había notado el agarre de uno de ellos en el brazo, de modo que todo debía ir bien. Respiró hondo.

—Por Merlín, Draco, tu juguete no durará mucho si lo dejas coger un resfriado. Tápale con algo.

—Hay pociones para eso si se resfría —lo dijo realmente molesto, tal nimiedad comparado con el turbulento aluvión de pensamientos. Y entonces, Potter empezó a llorar. No podían oírlos, por las protecciones, pero sus lloros se clavaban en su alma, y ahora además, molestaban.

—¡Haz callar a este imbécil! —dijo uno.

—¡Pon un muffliato, estúpido! —gritó Draco ofendido.

Media hora después y aún un viento fresco, trajeron de vuelta a Nott y los demás con informe positivo. Draco creyó haber dudado demasiado antes de desaparecerse en su casa, directamente en el salón, donde once elfos se daban indicaciones entre ellos. ¿Y si algo salía mal?

—¡Amo Draco! —dijo uno de ellos, obviamente asustado.

—¿Cómo sabes que es el señor Malfoy? —una pequeña elfina con vestiduras raídas y sin pendientes alzó la mirada, desconfiada.

—Sólo el amo Draco puede aparecerse dentro de la mansión, sólo él y sus padres.

—¡Preparadlo todo, vienen ahora! —ordenó el rubio, reconociendo las vitrinas con los galardones de su padre, el mobiliario decorado según su madre… las lágrimas querían acudir a sus ojos y por un momento estuvo tentado de quedarse ahí, de reforzar las barreras y que el mundo se terminara, luego regresaría a por su madre y a por Severus. Que se encargaran los aurores de cazar mortífagos, al fin y al cabo era su trabajo, les pagaban por ello, no como a él, que se jugaba su vida en el maldito plan.

—Señor Malfoy, esta elfina lo saluda gratamente —pronunció entonces una elfina con pendientes verdes y vestida con algún trapo viejo de algún otro elfo—. ¿Le gustan? Los he elegido para usted. No he podido vestirme apropiadamente porque iba a llamar mucho la atención.

—Dikki, si te ven los mortífagos esos pendientes creerán que los has robado de las joyas de mi madre.

Dikki se balanceó a un lado y a otro y replicó:

—Eso no es verdad, señor Malfoy: su madre no tiene tan mal gusto.

El rubio sonrió, preguntándose cuándo había cogido cariño a esa jodida elfina que sabía escribir y responder de forma impertinente.

—¿Te has asegurado de que todos los elfos sepan lo que tienen que hacer? —y murmuró algo así como "un Malfoy confiando algo tan importante a los elfos domésticos que cuidan las plantas y limpian".

—Claro, señor. Y les he prometido una paga si todo sale bien.

—¡Una paga! ¡Eso no estaba en el plan!

Mataría a Granger si sobrevivía.

—Amo Malfoy, algo de respeto estaría bien —le dijo otro de ellos, uno de los que él empleaba como cocinero. Draco torció el gesto, precisamente el elfo cocinero no era quien debía quejarse. Quizá sí el que limpiaba, o el encargado de llevar el jardín, pero no el cocinero. Muchos pares de ojos lo miraban, ansiosos, esa estúpida elfina les había metido en la cabeza que eran dignos y por lo visto algunos tenían la osadía de enfrentarlo. Si su padre estuviera allí los freía a crucios a todos.

—Hablaremos de eso cuando mi madre y yo volvamos —prometió, y observó irse a los elfos, con sus vestiduras rasgadas, con su porte desharrapado, y le parecieron unas criaturas valientes y leales, murmuró—. Esta estúpida idea de Granger... Tened cuidado.

Y poco después, se desapareció para volver con una horda de mortífagos. Draco se puso su careta, mientras sujetaba a Harry, que parecía abrumado por la suntuosidad de Malfoy Manor. Su piel estaba helada. Al poco tiempo inquirió su atención, pero Malfoy ya no podía leer sus pensamientos.

Un elfo los recibió, llevaron a Potter una de sus camisas, una de sus favoritas, pensó el muchacho, y Potter pareció recibirla con profundo agradecimiento y se ruborizó.

—La casa está vacía, pero sois libres de mirar —por fin se deshizo de aquella careta tan sofocante.

Por allí, otros mortífagos parecían tener ojos para todas las propiedades Malfoy, e iban de una sala a otra para mirarlo todo. Dos de ellos agarraron dos botellas del mejor vino de reserva que Narcissa guardaba en la sala de visitas.

—Si alguno de vosotros toca algo de la casa, mis elfos me informarán.

Harry, atado, estaba pegado a la ventana, admirando los rosales. Le hubiera gustado traerle en otros términos y no secuestrado, pero Harry no parecía molesto, sino aliviado de estar ahí.

—Eh, Potter, nada que ver con tu nido de aurores —espetó, para deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

—Es una pena que no les pagues a tus elfos por el bonito trabajo que hacen. Espero que tengan mucha salud para poder mantener las flores tan bonitas.

Los putos elfos. Malfoy Manor destilaba elegancia y al jodido Potter sólo se le ocurría pensar en los elfos.

—Puedes agradecérselo tú mismo.

—No llevo monedas, pero, si el tiempo me deja, se lo pagaré.

Revelador, se dijo Draco, y llevó a los demás a tomar un té. Nott seguía sospechando, pero los otros parecían a gusto dentro de una de las casas más seguras del mundo mágico. Rowle y Ludovic no venían y sabía que Nott no arriesgaría a volver al escondite. Un poco, sólo un poco más.

Entonces, los mortífagos empezaron a tener sueño, tanto que pidieron una habitación y los elfos tuvieron que encargarse de eso. Draco tuvo que lidiar con el estúpido de Nott, empeñado en vigilarlo a él, aunque no lo culpaba, iba a ser su perdición. Lo hizo todo tan difícil… por suerte Potter parecía colaborar, sin despegarse de él cuando se dirigieron hacia una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Draco trataba de no mirarlo a la cara, completamente atónito por su comportamiento y sus pensamientos hacia él; porque Potter parecía respetarlo incluso en su faceta de mortífago. Ese día, no tuvo ninguna duda de que Harry lo amaba.

—Matemos a Potter —sugirió Yaxley, alzando su varita peligrosamente sobre Harry una vez dentro—. Quiero ver ese titular en la portada mañana.

—Me gustaría, pero lo vamos a necesitar.

—¿Necesitar para qué?

—Harry Potter será quien lidere nuestro próximo ejército. Le haré de los nuestros le guste o no —dijo Draco, ataviado sólo con los pantalones.

—¿En serio? Severus no estará de acuerdo.

—Siempre podremos discutirlo mañana.

—No creo, Draco. Ellos ya saben que lo tenemos, y será cuestión de tiempo que nos atrapen —Yaxley alzó su varita ante el estupor del rubio—. Yo, como Nott, tampoco me he fiado de ti, pero he querido que estemos solos para darte la estocada mortal… ni Nott ni tú lideraréis esto. El siguiente en la lista soy yo y pienso formar mi ejército particular. Pero no seré yo quien te mate —y apuntando hacia Nott, gritó—. ¡Enervate! ¡Imperius! Mata a Draco Malfoy.

Luego se giró hacia el rubio y le lanzó otro imperio.

El rubio notó el hechizo embargarle completamente, sólo le dio tiempo a pensar "algo ha salido mal", mientras su furia crecía y recibía una orden: mata a Nott.

Y comenzó la acción: alguien desarmó a Theodore Nott, quien no pudo finalizar el hechizo porque su varita saltó por el aire. Draco, a la vez, apuntó hacia Nott y gritó:

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Justo a la vez, otros dos hechizos fueron pronunciados:

—¡Imperius!

—¡Desmaius!

Y Harry Potter, ya desatado, observó cómo la luz verde atravesaba al joven Theodore, que una vez había estado sediento de poder y ahora moría, a los pies de una de las camas de la Mansión Malfoy. Casi a la misma vez, una horda de elfos entró por la puerta que comunicaba otro cuarto, algunos de ellos tropezaron, y uno de ellos chilló:

—¡Levicorpus!

Con rapidez, uno de los elfos desapareció a Harry Potter mientras otro se ocupó del cuerpo de Theodore Nott y otro desapareció también a Yaxley, desmayado. Harry apenas alcanzó a mirar sobre su hombro para ver los ojos hermosos de Draco ahora lívidos, llenos de rabia, su cuerpo suspendido en el aire.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

Gracias por leer.


	41. Entre las tinieblas

_**Atención:** El universo Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

_**Notas del capítulo: **Aquí volvemos de nuevo al pasado, pero del lado de la oscuridad. Algunos pedíais qué había sucedido con Snape, y yo, obediente, os traigo más datos de él y de Nott. Otra de mis partes favoritas._

_**Notas de la autora: **__Gracias infinitas por la cantidad de reviews recibidos (Lilis, alex, niki, a vosotros también). Y a esos nuevos lectores que, a estas alturas, os habéis leído todo en menos de una semana (impresionante, porque hablamos de más de cien mil palabras, o, para el que no sepa matemáticas, como yo, de 300 hojas en word)._

_Esta parte -otra de mis favoritas-, la dedico a LoversByHaters y a Azti._

* * *

><p><em><strong>POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO<strong>_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE VI: EL LEGADO DE VOLDEMORT

CAPÍTULO 41: ENTRE LAS TINIEBLAS

Un año antes.

JUNIO, HOGSMEADE

Severus Snape miró la taberna a lo lejos y volvió a Hogwarts. Abrió el pensadero de Dumbledore y depositó el recuerdo de haber dejado a Draco en Cabeza de Puerco, a salvo. Suspiró, pensando en lo que duraría el rubio malcriado allí. Si Draco era encontrado por su ineptitud y sus caprichos, él mismo se encargaría de azotarlo. A continuación, suspiró y cerró el pensadero.

—Cuídalo, Albus.

El Albus del cuadro le sonrió y asintió.

—Me juego mucho. Maldito Señor Oscuro...

"Ánimo, Severus, lo harás bien", le dijo el antiguo director, que también había dado su vida por la causa.

Severus recogió todas sus pertenencias y se puso ropa nueva; ropa nueva, para su vida nueva, pero siempre del mismo color: negra como su alma.

Tragó saliva y pronunció aquellas palabras amargas.

—Ahora soy un mortífago y voy a matar.

JUNIO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE INGLATERRA

Parecía imposible, pero el Señor Oscuro había caído, de manos de un simple mago adolescente. Sin embargo, aquello hizo que muchos mortífagos se retractaran a última hora, dándole la espalda a Voldemort en la batalla final. Cierto era que todos ellos conocían la existencia de la lista de Voldemort y algunos se frotaban las manos, ansiosos por conocer al nuevo sucesor. Se reunieron en unas mazmorras, antiguo castillo abandonado medio derruido, pero con unas formidables construcciones bajo tierra. Frente a ellos, en un atril desconchado, un pergamino hechizado, lleno de nombres, imposible de destruir y de modificar.

—Haré los honores —dijo Severus yendo al centro de la enorme sala, su capa ondulándose al caminar. Mientras el silencio se hacía tan denso que hubiera podido ser cortado con un cuchillo, Severus abrió el pergamino y dijo en voz alta—. Seré breve: voy a leer el nombre de la persona que Lord Voldemort designó a ser el líder tras su muerte: Draco Malfoy.

Hubo murmullos de desencanto en la sala. Severus, con su rostro imperturbable, dejó el pergamino en el altar de piedra, momento en que el papel se prendió con una luz verde, para luego apagarse. El grupo de mortífagos se miró entre ellos, mientras algunos se acercaban al atril a ver en qué lugar de la lista se habían quedado.

—Magia oscura —dijo Severus—, me parece que el papel acaba de pasar el mensaje al mencionado.

Yaxley frunció el ceño y pronunció:

—Conozco todos los hechizos de magia oscura y no sabía ese.

Severus se volvió, irritado.

—Bueno, es obvio que no los conoces todos. Nuestro Señor sabía más hechizos que tú, por eso los puso en ese pergamino.

Mulciber asintió y dijo:

—¿Y dónde está Draco Malfoy?

—Supongo que se presentará cuando le parezca y nos dirá qué hacer —dijo otro.

—Propongo ir a buscarlo.

Severus estudiaba todas sus caras y se esforzó por no sudar o no mostrar emociones relevantes. Era bueno en eso, llevaba haciéndolo muchos años mientras hubo sido espía de Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, días después, nadie parecía presentarse en aquella mazmorra hecha de piedra, y con varios pisos interconectados: un perfecto escondite que Rodolphus Lestrange había encontrado para sus reuniones. Así pues, a algunos miembros se les estaba acabando la paciencia.

—Severus —Mulciber fue el primero en aparecer—, Draco Malfoy no ha venido y ya hace dos semanas de la anunciación.

Severus no pudo responder a eso. No podía decir que Draco Malfoy estaba oculto, ignorante de su destino, en la taberna de Aberforth Dumbledore, más preocupado por servir al estilo muggle, llevar una capucha para ocultar su rostro y no poder hacer magia.

Después vinieron Avery y Mcnair, ambos con la misma premisa:

—Severus, ¿no deberías hacer una visita a tu pupilo? Necesitamos un líder.

El hombre adusto se contuvo de lanzarles una maldición, porque desde el tiempo que llevaban en la mazmorra, si era por buscar un líder, no entendía por qué se dirigían a él. ¿Por qué Voldemort no puso su nombre en la lista? Hubiera sido más fácil, no habría tenido que mentir. Habría tenido que matar, sí, pero no hubiera condenado la vida de un joven a la oscuridad.

Frunció el ceño, tratando de encontrar un doble sentido a aquella acción.

Malfoy Manor aún no estaba vigilada y los mortífagos podían hacer su vida normal, así pues, Severus se dirigió aquel día caluroso de julio a la mansión, junto a Yaxley y Jugson. Los tres esperaron junto a la reja a que los abriese algún elfo, cosa que ocurrió a los pocos segundos. Los hombres recorrieron el largo camino rodeado por altos setos hasta llegar a la puerta principal y poco después se abrió la enorme y pesada puerta de madera para dar salida a un diminuto elfo bastante acojonado.

—Señores, ¿qué se les ofrece, señores?

Severus lo miró, tratando de recordar, mientras otro mortífago indicó:

—Queremos ver a Draco Malfoy.

El elfo miró a uno y otro lado y recitó:

—El señor Malfoy no está en casa. Un momento —y corrió raudo y veloz para que, al poco rato, saliera otro elfo, con bastantes malas pulgas.

—¿Qué se les ofrece?

—Queremos pasar. Esperaremos a Draco Malfoy dentro —añadió Jugson.

El elfo, a pesar de su enfado, se atrevió a cerrar la puerta cuando Yaxley trataba de pasar.

—Nadie está autorizado a pasar, nadie que no tenga el apellido Malfoy.

Los mortífagos se miraron entre ellos, y Yaxley dijo:

—Esto es fácil, elfo de mierda, nos dejas pasar o te lanzamos un conjuro de muerte. Lo conoces, ¿no?

El elfo elevó las cejas, pero endureció el gesto.

—El elfo Ebram protegerá la casa con su vida.

Severus reaccionó entonces.

—Si matas a un elfo de los Malfoy, hasta Lucius desde su celda te cruciará. Han estado con ellos por generaciones: mi consejo es que nos demos la vuelta y vengamos otro día, cuando Draco Malfoy esté presente. Dile que es muy urgente que nos vea —Severus añadió con dureza—, ¿se lo dirás cuando vuelva?

Otro elfo pareció hacerse sitio junto a Ebram-malas-pulgas.

—Severus Snape, señor, no lo había conocido, señor —era el mismo elfo acojonado de antes—. El señor Malfoy dejó esta nota para usted...

Severus lo miró, extrañado y alargó el brazo para recoger el papel. No cruzó una sola mirada con sus compañeros, simplemente abrió la nota y leyó:

—Draco Malfoy ha asumido el liderazgo. Y nos propone algo muy interesante...

* * *

><p>Reunidos de nuevo en el escondite de Rodolphus Lestrange, las mazmorras abandonadas, se anunció la toma de liderazgo de Malfoy junior. Sin embargo, esta anunciación, como ya Snape había previsto, causó un revuelo y discusión entre los propios mortífagos. Gritos de "¡vaya un cobarde!" o "¡sólo está mintiendo!", "al no presentarse, nos da a entender que no es capaz de ser el primero", etc. llenaron el ambiente. Pero nadie podía acusarlo de haber desertado mientras tuvieran una carta de Draco Malfoy dándoles un plan: al darles un plan, había asumido la primera tarea. Era, por tanto, inútil discutir.<p>

Obvio, la astuta mente de Snape, contento con burlar las estúpidas instrucciones, se había adelantado a esto, porque en lo que Voldemort dejó no aparecía qué hacer con un mortífago que trabajaba para ellos a distancia. Así pues, se escucharon varios argumentos, se leyeron de nuevo las instrucciones dejadas por el Señor Tenebroso y la conclusión fue que debían pasar al segundo de la lista. El segundo de la lista se encargaría de liderarles para ejecutar el plan de Draco, y así los mortífagos tendrían a quién seguir y cuando Draco volviera, el segundo de la lista ocuparía de nuevo su lugar.

—¿Quién es el segundo en la lista? —preguntó Walder Mcnair, y enseguida, Rowle Thorfinn, un mortífago alto y rubio, indicó:

—Es Theodore Nott.

—¿Hogwarts? En serio, ¿nuestro señor ha indicado como líderes a unos alumnos de Hogwarts?

Nadie supo quién había dicho eso, y se revolvieron, pero en el fondo tampoco había alguien a quien reclamar: los mortífagos no sabían qué hacer porque no estaban unidos; muy pocos eran capaces de formar planes, preferían seguir a los demás. No serían capaces de sembrar terror por separado; con unas premisas resultaba realmente fácil: ellos no debían pensar, sólo ejecutar.

VERANO, MANSIÓN SCHERAFFE, SOUTHAMPTON

Theodore Nott, único heredero del apellido, vivía en su mansión con los criados. Huérfano de madre, su padre había muerto en la guerra y ahora estaba solo. Y por cierto, dependía de los demás. No podía adquirir aún la herencia que le correspondía porque el Ministerio tenía las cuentas congeladas; además, el papeleo tardaría meses hasta que pudiera hacer uso del dinero. Así que se mantuvo con los extensos ahorros que había en la casa.

Su vida comenzó a tomar un cambio importante: los criados no lo tenían en alta estima como a sus padres, su tío lo visitaba a menudo para asegurarse de que se hubiera caído por alguna ventana y aprovechaba para hacerle la vida imposible, ya que, en el testamento, él era el siguiente heredero. Theodore temió que tuviera que lanzarse al mundo mágico a trabajar cuando los ahorros se terminaran. Se imaginó cuán poco notorio sería para su reputación; cuántas tareas asquerosas tendría que realizar; cuántas órdenes debería seguir; así pues, cuando un grupo de "extraños señores" se presentaron en su casa comunicándole que él era el elegido número dos para el Nuevo Orden Mortífago y que lo único que tendría que hacer sería ejecutar los planes que ya estaban establecidos, en su imaginación ya no era el Theodore Nott que trabajaba y seguía órdenes: era el gran mago tenebroso Theodore Nott que dirigía a su ejército de mortífagos para dejar bien claro que la oscuridad aún tenía ganas de luchar. Por fin sus ansias de ambición iban a ser colmadas.

* * *

><p>Tomaba tiempo conseguir establecer una base de operaciones, así como unas reuniones y ciertos aspectos para organizarse. Pasó el verano y los mortífagos ya tenían su escondite; sus laboratorios, sus lugares detectados y todo lo demás. Sin embargo, Yaxley llegó un día con una noticia que aún no se había comunicado oficialmente; era experto en infiltrarse en el Ministerio porque ya lo hizo una vez para ejecutar un Imperius a Phius Thicknesse cuando era Jefe de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica; él cubría esa zona, para adelantarse a cualquier noticia que necesitaran saber. Y aquella primicia los hizo dejar a sus familias, nombrar las mazmorras como Base de Operaciones y utilizarlas para esconderse: ahora, su brazo era canjeable por un billete a Azkabán.<p>

DICIEMBRE, BASE DE OPERACIONES

El liderazgo de Theodore fue impecable durante todos aquellos meses, quitando sus berrinches de niño malcriado; había estado siguiendo instrucciones de aprovisionarse y buscar un Cuartel General y ocultarlo con magia oscura para los magos y muggles; sólo seguía instrucciones de su antiguo compañero de colegio Draco Malfoy, pensó amargamente.

Nunca le gustó Draco Malfoy. Una vez estuvo en su mansión, pero jamás lo vería como un igual: Draco lo despreciaba de algún modo, de hecho, nadie parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno para él, ni en el colegio, ni como amigo, nada. Y Theodore siempre se negó a entrar en su estúpida pandilla; no es que fuese a ser aceptado, porque él no iba a ser como esa tonta de Pansy, admirando su hermoso cabello; o ese depravado de Zabini, preocupado únicamente en llegar a lo que cada persona tenía entre las piernas. No, él no iba a adular a Draco, y por ello jamás sería aceptado. Así que se ahorró el disgusto de que lo echaran manteniéndose a distancia. Pero cuando leyó el jodido nombre en la lista de Voldemort, SOBRE el suyo, sintió por primera vez en su vida ganas de matar.

Mientras el resto de los mortífagos trataban de aprovisionarse y dejar atados todos los cabos para no ser encontrados, como enviar a su familia al extranjero, o borrar todas las posibles huellas de haber existido, Theodore Nott sólo tenía en mente una cosa: atrapar a Harry Potter. Si lograba hacer aquello por sí mismo, no estaría haciendo algo que le hubiera mandado Draco, sino algo que todos los mortífagos esperaban.

Comenzó a hacer paseos de rutina, solo, tranquilamente, visitando el mundo mágico y fingiendo que estaba solo y triste y que se había mudado a casa de un familiar. Visitaba a sus criados para hacerles ver que estaba bien y que iba a estudiar algo dentro de poco. Nadie podría dudar de él, nadie podría cuestionarle ni atraparle porque él era el único de entre todos los mortífagos que no estaba marcado. Podía aparecerse y desaparecerse en las zonas con detectores de mortífagos cuando los demás no, a riesgo de ser apresados; podía campar a sus anchas por el mundo mágico sin tener que esconderse; podría incluso infiltrarse en alguna organización de aurores sin que estos lo cuestionasen.

Y por ello aquel día pudo intentar matar a Draco Malfoy: se desapareció dirección Hogsmeade un tres de enero, después de que un antiguo mortífago le revelara que tenía información importante. No era lo que él esperaba (el paradero de Potter), sino algo mejor: Draco estaba en Cabeza de Puerco, y sinceramente, no sabía qué hacía allí; quizá tratara de ganar adeptos en los pocos mortífagos que acudían al bar, para hacer más grande el grupo. Como fuera, a Nott no le interesaba; Draco Malfoy sólo era un número: el número que lo desplazaba, derivándole a un segundo lugar. Y Theo lo estaba haciendo muy bien como líder, y ya tenía sus propios planes. Y por supuesto en ellos no entraba ese rubio engreído con porte de Adonis. Y cuando Theo esperó pacientemente a que uno de los meseros saliera -en este caso Baldonur Prat-, lo siguió y lo estampó contra uno de los callejones, imperiándolo tras recibir la respuesta de que, efectivamente, Draco Malfoy estaba viviendo con ellos, borró sus huellas y antes de marcharse contempló a lo lejos el humo que salía de allí.

—Adiós, Cabeza de Puerco.

Naturalmente, Nott conocía el buen prestigio que tenía esa taberna entre los mortífagos; muchos de ellos acudían a traficar con pociones. Si se hubieran enterado de que fue él quien prendió fuego al lugar, bueno, ahora podrían estar deshollándole. Sin embargo, su brillante plan no debió salir bien, porque el cuerpo de su ex compañero Malfoy no fue encontrado. Además, el dueño, al parecer no se encontraba ahí en ese momento. Se sintió traicionado, pensó que le habían tendido una trampa, y comenzó a buscar a Aberforth, quien sin duda lo estaría escondiendo. Sin embargo, no era buen rastreador, y al cabo del tiempo sin pistas y valorando su integridad por encima de todo, desistió del esfuerzo y dejó de buscarlo. Además, otra tarea se unió a la de buscar a Harry Potter para vengarse: secuestrar magos de su edad para formar un ejército de imperiados.

FEBRERO, ALMACÉN ANTIGUO (NAVE)

Nott acababa de aparecerse junto a Alecto Carrow y Jugson frente a un edificio abandonado que hacía unos años había servido de almacén.

Estaban arrastrando a dos muchachos hacia allí cuando el joven escuchó la maleza de alrededor moverse.

—Jugson, lleva a los chicos adentro. Alecto, ven conmigo.

La mujer asintió y siguió al joven líder hacia la zona de donde había provenido el ruido.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—He escuchado algo moverse.

—Será un animal —dijo ella—. Miremos.

Theodore había tenido clase con esa mujer, se dedicaba a torturar alumnos en Hogwarts. Ahora estaban en el mismo bando. A pesar de todo, era de los pocos mortífagos que toleraba. El resto, o eran imbéciles o querían sacarle un ojo. Menos Severus Snape. Ni era imbécil ni parecía tener nada en contra de él, pero conocía todas sus debilidades, su orgullo, desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Con el único con el que se encontraba vulnerable era con su antiguo profesor: sentía que podía leerle el alma aun sin usar legeremancia. Sin olvidar que Severus siempre había favorecido a Draco y Theodore acabó respetándolo como mortífago mucho más de lo que hubiera querido.

—Mira —dijo Alecto—. Son huellas humanas.

Nott alzó la varita.

—Homenum revelio.

Y una sombra apareció a lo lejos, presuntamente huyendo.

—¡Vamos!

Los dos se lanzaron corriendo en esa dirección sin parar de lanzar hechizos. Uno debió darle, pero no fueron capaces de averiguar su identidad porque enseguida ejecutó la desaparición.

Recuperando el aliento, Alecto observó:

—Era un auror, estoy segura. Si hubieran sido más, habrían venido a por nosotros. Pero iba solo, por eso ha huido.

—Volverá. Dejemos que crea que nos ha encontrado. Si es un auror, podremos cogerlo y darle veritaserum, como a los demás, quizá sepa dónde está Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, que colaboraba en el Ministerio pero era imposible llegar a él: la entrada al Ministerio ya no podía ser burlada tan fácilmente, convirtiéndose en un lugar casi más seguro que la maldita prisión para magos.

Así, Nott pensó en esperar la vuelta de los aurores; comunicó la idea a los demás, y les dio instrucciones sobre quién defendería el escondite. El resto se mantendría a salvo en la base de operaciones, en las mazmorras. Esta vez no iba a arriesgar a ninguno de los suyos, bastante habían tenido al perder a Fenrir Greyback, Selwyn y Rodolphus Lestrange. Si mermaban más sus filas, serían fácilmente localizables y dados caza. Sería tarea fácil para el Ministerio.

Cuando Severus escuchó que iban a hacerles una visita, probablemente aurores, su mente enseguida pensó en La Orden del Fénix. Si los habían localizado (sinceramente, entendía que hubieran tardado demasiado, dada la cantidad de veces que renovaban las protecciones y el lugar de los escondites), probablemente, le verían.

Si le veían, dudaba mucho que lo mataran, y si lo hicieran, él jamás podría salvar a Draco: siempre habría algún mortífago que lo buscaría para exigir su liderazgo, aunque fuera dentro de un tiempo.

Si no le mataban y tenían planes de secuestrarlo (Snape tenía cierta intuición de que Draco estaba ya en contacto con los aurores), lo alejarían de los mortífagos y entonces Severus ya no podría protegerle, ni contarle qué ocurría dentro. Por el bien de sus planes, debía permanecer aún con ellos. Se preguntó si su alma estaba tan corrompida que ya consideraba aquello su hogar y a esos locos su familia y suspiró pesadamente. Sólo podía hacer una cosa: avisarlos de que no vinieran.

Por primera vez desde que dejó a Draco en Hogsmeade, le envió una carta a Aberforth Dumbledore por lechuza. Cuando el viejo la recibió, no entendió nada, porque estaba en clave, pero se la entregó a Ojoloco, quien a estas alturas ya había hablado con Aberforth sobre el tema Snape y el viejo, en lugar de hacer caso a la nota descifrada, decidió acabar de una vez por todas con el encierro del ex profesor. Naturalmente, Harry quiso participar y así todos dejaron sus quehaceres aquel día para internarse en la espesura del bosque y dirigirse hacia la nave que Ojoloco ya había detectado cuando uno de ellos trató de golpearle con un hechizo y él lo esquivó.

* * *

><p>Theodore Nott había dado instrucciones a todos los mortífagos para que algunos permaneciesen en la nave y otros en las mazmorras. Por suerte, a Snape le tocó estar a salvo, básicamente porque era el maestro de las pociones, y ellos lo necesitaban. Varios magos se encargaron de defender la nave. Nott estuvo allí, y cuando salió de su estupor viendo a Potter correr hacia ellos para, sin duda, salvar a los secuestrados, se le ocurrió algo indudablemente brillante para recuperarlo.<p>

De todas las órdenes que había ejecutado, aparte de matar a Draco, sólo una se le había resistido a Nott: atrapar a Harry Potter. Al verlo allí, en bandeja, tuvo un ingenioso plan: de repente los magos secuestrados pasaron a un segundo plano. No importaba si La Orden los recuperaba; era mucho mejor conseguir a Harry Potter y, si no era posible, herirlo de muerte para que, cuando fuera a San Mungo, él lo estuviera esperando fuera. Cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando, vigilando las proximidades del hospital mágico, nadie acudió allí. Esperó unos días por si El Profeta anunciaba la muerte del gran salvador del mundo, pero no ocurrió.

Envió mortífagos disfrazados con multijugos, pero ellos no vieron a ningún Harry allí. Desarmado y confuso, Theodore Nott se preguntó quién diablos podría haberle ayudado a curarse de un potente hechizo oscuro.

MAYO, LONDRES

Encontrar otro escondite para seguir secuestrando jóvenes llevó tiempo. Hubo que abandonar la nave anterior, donde los aurores habían vuelto para conseguir pistas, pistas que Nott había dejado sabiamente dando a entender que el secuestro serviría para intercambiar a esos jóvenes por mortífagos en Azkaban. Estaba seguro de que el Ministerio se rompería la cabeza en cómo recuperar a los chicos mientras, obviamente, les negaban la salida de cualquier mortífago. Que estuvieran entretenidos, se dijo Nott, pues aquellas no eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Los aurores nunca se cansaban de buscar, pero ponerlos sobre una pista falsa siempre los haría ganar tiempo, tiempo el cual necesitaban para organizarse de nuevo y trasladar su centro de operaciones a otro sitio. Por ese motivo, sus actividades bajaron estrepitosamente, aunque Nott siempre hacía ir a algún compañero a algún sitio para tratar de secuestrar a alguien, o quemar alguna casa o dejar alguna pista de que ellos seguían buscando. Si no había señales de su presencia, los aurores pensarían que habían cambiado de estrategia.

No hubo demasiados secuestros entre marzo y abril. Mientras tanto, Nott había estado vigilando los pasos de Hermione Granger, tras verla llegar junto a Harry Potter a la nave para rescatar a los jóvenes. Ella y él probablemente estuvieran juntos y si lograban capturar a Granger darían con el Salvador del Mundo. Pero era difícil seguir la pista de la chica mestiza, porque cada día tomaba un camino diferente al anterior al salir del Ministerio, ahora siendo auror. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, la vio varias veces en mundo muggle, se aprendió sus horarios de salida y un nublado día, tuvo suerte: la siguió varias calles, solo. Entonces, se preparó para actuar; se ocultó en una esquina de la calle para apresarla en cuanto se hiciera ver. Sin embargo, Theodore sólo había dado dos pasos hacia ella cuando cientos de casquetes se precipitaron al suelo; impactado, Theodore sólo pudo ver cómo la mitad del edificio caía sobre los muggles, y como consecuencia, sobre su presa.

Se desapareció enseguida, pensando que había sido una treta, que llevaba escolta después de todo. Sin embargo, otra sombra vestida de negro justo enfrente dirigió un protego hacia la chica y se desapareció a su vez.

* * *

><p>Nott no hizo guardia en San Mungo entonces; estaba seguro de que alguien lo había seguido; algún auror, y por nada del mundo podía dejarse apresar; si lo apresaban, él no sería nada más que un preso en Azkabán; porque no tenía la marca, pero podían darle veritaserum, y Nott lo cantaría todo. De hecho se arriesgaba mucho al salir solo. Claro que no podía confiar en los demás para sus planes de sabotaje. Lo de Cabeza de Puerco lo hizo solo, y apresar a Harry Potter lo haría también. Su premisa era esconderse, no hacerse ver; y enviar a otros mortífagos no sería inteligente, no querría mermar el grupo, no sería bueno para ellos, sin contar con que estaba siendo tremendamente complicado dirigir a un grupo de personas viles y llenas de ambición y venganza que no le tenían ningún respeto.<p>

* * *

><p>La noticia del despertar de Narcissa llegó a los mortífagos, y por ende, volvió a cuestionarse la lealtad de Draco Malfoy a su grupo. Severus, sin embargo, les convenció de que Draco había hecho esa aparición en la prensa para desviar su captura; él también era buscado por aurores. Nott, sin embargo, se sintió muy enfadado. Había creído que Draco estaba secuestrado, olvidado todo ese tiempo mientras él era el líder. Desgraciadamente, tampoco podía presentarse en San Mungo, e intentar matarlo mientras tenía a su lado a Severus; lo hacía prácticamente imposible. Tenía que inventar algo accidental, como hizo con el incendio de Cabeza de Puerco, pues los demás mortífagos jamás apoyarían el darle muerte al rubio al considerarlo desobediencia al Señor Tenebroso. ¡Pero ese Voldemort había muerto, y el único líder entonces era él! Sólo él.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus suspiró, nervioso. Había pensado todo claramente, pero el destino podía agujerear sus concienzudos planes. Al principio creyó que dudarían del plan propuesto por él mismo, pero todos picaron el anzuelo. El antiguo profesor de pociones se había educado en Slytherin y había perfeccionado su especialidad, espiar, entre gente muy ambiciosa, sedienta de poder y egoísta. Nadie como él para conocer la mente de los mortífagos.<p>

Draco sólo hubiera sido una marioneta en manos de ellos, lo habrían utilizado para ponerlo en peligro y que acabara muerto. Quizá por eso su nombre estaba el primero. Quizá por eso el Señor Tenebroso lo había nombrado líder. Bien, ahí tenía la respuesta: vengativo como era, nunca perdonó a Lucius, y pensaba usar a Draco de diana. Severus se horrorizó; aunque jamás había mostrado sentimientos, la vida de esos jóvenes derramada por una tonta ambición de poder y prejuicios se le hacía un precio demasiado alto. ¿Cómo asegurar a Draco vivo sin que los mortífagos supieran que había desertado y que además el propio Draco no supiera nada?

Lo escondió, sin contarle nada al rubio; nada de lo que sabía, que su nombre en un pergamino hechizado para no ser modificado lo convertía en mortífago para toda su vida, su corta vida, hasta que los aurores lo cazaran o hasta que los mortífagos se pusieran de acuerdo en matarlo, hasta que la lista se redujera a su propio nombre.

Se inventó aquello de que el pergamino había comunicado la noticia a Draco; el hechizo azul en el papel fue obra suya, un pequeño hechizo que hacía a las chicas cuando quería impresionarlas; también ideó el ir a la mansión tras convencer a los elfos de que Draco estaba en peligro de muerte y debían ayudarlo entregándole una nota cuando él se presentara allí con otros seguidores oscuros.

Incluso se puso en contacto con Ojoloco a través de Aberforth cuando uno de los dos encontró la nave escondite donde tenían secuestrados a varios jóvenes; pero Ojoloco no siguió sus instrucciones, y por ello acabó muerto. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Severus pudo volver a contactar con alguien de La Orden: casi nunca salía, pues otros mortífagos le conseguían ingredientes para pociones y cuando lo hacía tenía mil ojos para evitar a los aurores, que lo estarían buscando al saberle portador de la Marca Tenebrosa.

Y además tuvo que esperar a que Aberforth reconstruyera el bar, porque roto el enlace con Ojoloco, Severus no se arriesgaba a contactar con Remus o algún otro miembro de La Orden del Fénix. Y cuando creyó estar todo preparado, a saber, un año después de haber dejado al rubio Malfoy a su cuenta y riesgo en una taberna de Hogsmeade, Severus sacó una botellita llena de multijugos, se la tomó y desapareció.

No podía volver a su casa, a pesar de que lo deseara. Quería contemplar sus enormes estanterías llenas de libros, polvorientas ahora, en el marco donde había atesorado memorias con Lily Potter; sus pasos, sin embargo, se dirigieron a otro sitio que no estuviera vigilado: en lo alto de una planicie llena de piedras, con vistas a un hermoso lago, al norte de Inglaterra. Su aspecto seguía enmascarado cuando los otros llegaron; curiosamente la multijugos dejó de hacer efecto en el momento en el que Severus miraba a sus invitados: Remus Lupin, con esa sempiterna cara de bohemio y soñador; Arthur Weasley, con su humilde mirada, sin perderle de vista; ambos llevaban con ellos a Draco Malfoy, el heredero de la gran fortuna Malfoy, cuyo futuro se prometía brillante.

Severus no era un hombre afectuoso, pero había puesto mucho esfuerzo y todas las noches la imagen del muchacho se hacía un hueco en sus pensamientos diarios. Al verlo allí, con los aurores, a salvo, con mucha mejor estampa que cuando lo despidió, sus pies se movieron solos y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Severus apretaba al joven entre su pecho, mientras Remus y Arthur suspiraban al comprobar con el cambio físico que por fin tenían delante al hombre más buscado. Le hicieron una pregunta de seguridad y luego Severus los ignoró totalmente.

La mirada dura y crítica con la que el joven lo recibió fue toda una sorpresa.

—Creí que me habías abandonado.

—Creíste mal —volvió a adoptar su serio semblante, y entonces Arthur y Remus se acercaron para estrecharle la mano.

—Os dejaremos hablar —terció Remus, en su enfermiza faceta diplomática.

—No. Quedaos. Necesitaré toda vuestra colaboración.

—Perdimos a Ojoloco —dijo Arthur, como si aquello fuese una acusación directa, sin embargo Severus no lo tomó como tal.

—Le dije que no viniera.

—Quería rescatarte —indicó Remus, solícito.

—Hubiera arruinado todo —insistió Severus, pero a esas alturas ninguno de los tres podían entenderlo; ninguno podía saber el alcance de sus manipulaciones—. Por cierto, felicitaciones.

Remus las aceptó cabeceando, y sonrió, porque Severus había dicho aquella frase como si realmente dijera "te has condenado". Seguramente continuara enamorado de Lily Potter y a esas alturas su rencor y envidia por las relaciones de otros seguía latente.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante por lo que nos has citado? —dijo Arthur, sentándose alrededor de un poyete, mientras la mirada de Draco reflejaba la de un joven maduro aunque temeroso.

—Tengo poco tiempo para contarlo todo —indicó Snape, y trató de seleccionar bien las palabras. Primero, se dirigió a Draco—. Cuando te dejé en Cabeza de Puerco no te dije toda la verdad.

Draco calló.

—Voldemort dejó una lista de sucesores —Arthur y Remus lo miraron, atónitos—, y yo sabía quién iba a ostentar el maravilloso cargo de ser el primero en el Nuevo Orden Mortífago.

—¿Yo? —pronunció Draco, tragando saliva.

—Me dijiste muy claro que no querías volver al lado de los mortífagos y que ni hablar de matar. Cumplí mi palabra.

—¿Y qué excusa les diste? —preguntó Draco, recordando de repente su llegada a Cabeza de Puerco.

—No hubo excusa. Les hice creer que lo sabías todo y que estabas preparándote para volver.

Se hizo el silencio. Remus agradeció que las palabras tan duras se pronunciasen en aquel bello paraje; todo parecía menos horrible.

Draco, sin embargo, pareció indignado.

—¿Les dijiste eso si me ibas a hacer volver? ¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso pensaste que serías intocable en la guarida de aurores? —Severus observó entonces los rostros de los tres hombres sentados frente a él—. Tuviste suerte, mucha suerte.

—Esa lista, tiene algún hechizo, ¿verdad? Algún hechizo oscuro para que el portador número uno la cumpla —tanteó Remus.

—No tiene hechizos oscuros como los que dices, simplemente si el sucesor no da su consentimiento, es asesinado por los demás. Lo bueno, si hubieras desertado y yo te hubiera encontrado antes, es que podrías haber elegido la forma de morir.

Draco sintió todo su cuerpo tenso. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Sus ojos se tornaron húmedos.

—¡Podrías haber dado la vida por mí! ¡Le dijiste a mi madre que me protegerías!

Severus pareció encenderse.

—¿No lo hice? Maté a Dumbledore, sólo porque tú no quisiste elevar tu varita hacia él. Ese gesto te honra, pero tuve que hacerlo yo. ¿Querías que hiciera otro Juramento Inquebrantable como aquel? Porque te aseguro que lo que he pasado ha sido una prueba de fuego. Jamás podrías haber salido vivo, ni aun aceptando.

—¿Cómo los burlaste? ¿Cómo conseguiste que te creyeran?

—La burla la hago todos los días, cada vez que me levanto. Para la credulidad es más fácil, finjo que odio a todo el mundo, que no tengo una pizca de compasión. Torturar magos ayuda a cementar esa credibilidad. La burla puedo hacerla porque mi mente es brillante.

Remus pareció entender.

—Entonces... por eso nunca encontraron al chico realmente, porque nunca se concentraron en buscarlo.

—Quizá. Fue una buena forma de ponerlo a salvo y ganar tiempo —admitió Severus.

—¿Y qué pasa con Cabeza de Puerco? Trataron de matarme —Draco se levantó, aún con el corazón desbocado y realmente sin querer saber adónde llevaría esto—. Lo incendiaron. Según me dijo Aberforth, nadie salvo yo iba a pasar allí las vacaciones.

—Me alegra que reconozcas la labor de Aberforth, porque te protegió a costa de todo lo que tenía —intervino Arthur.

—Evidentemente, te puse en manos de aquel hombre por una razón —dijo Severus—, no te dejé al azar. Estando tan lejos de ti, no podía saber lo que ocurría a tu alrededor y él sí. Y cumplió su parte. Y sabía que en algún momento el viejo se pondría en contacto con La Orden, aunque parece que otros acontecimientos te llevaron a ellos mucho antes.

Parecía pedir una explicación con la mirada, y Remus no tardó en dársela.

—Dumbledore también dejó una lista. Sólo dos nombres, tú y Draco. Y entonces, nos pusimos en marcha.

—Si Alastor me hubiera salvado aquel día, no sólo me habría desenmascarado, sino que además hubieran dado caza a Draco al haber hablado yo por él.

Draco se enjugó las lágrimas, mientras las ondas del lago parecían dejarlo en alguna especie de trance; llevándolo a algún otro sitio donde no estuviera escuchando aquello.

—Así que ese día no estabas en la nave por esa razón —indicó Remus—. ¿Sabes que casi perdemos a Harry?

—Ese niñato siempre ha querido protagonismo, no me sorprende.

—Lo hirieron para hacerse con él —dijo Remus, que apoyaba la teoría de Hermione.

—Hubo una revuelta por eso. Fueron a buscarlo a San Mungo, pero yo no pude avisar —confesó Severus.

—No hizo falta —dijo Remus, y sonriendo a Draco, indicó—. Draco le salvó la vida con su conocimiento en pociones.

Severus pareció sonreír levemente.

—Me alegra que prestaras atención en clase.

—¡Nadie hubiera podido salvarlo! —dijo Draco, de repente envalentonado—. ¡Ni Lupin, ni los sanadores de San Mungo, nadie!

—Me alegra saber que fuiste útil para quienes te protegían —el deje acusatorio no parecía dejar la voz de Severus al dirigirse al joven Malfoy.

—¡También salvé a Granger! La siguieron para matarla.

—Créeme que lo habrían hecho, de no ser porque ese día seguí a Nott. Arriesgué por enésima vez mi propia persona para causar un accidente y que la señorita Granger saliera ilesa. Al ver los casquetes caídos, ¿no te sorprendió verla viva?

—Tenía las rodillas destrozadas.

—Nada que una buena poción no hubiese podido arreglar —recordó Severus—. Explicar mi ausencia fue, sin embargo, mucho más arriesgado y poco creíble. Por suerte, Nott creyó que habían sido aurores. Es astuto y resulta difícil burlar a ese muchacho.

—Entonces, es cierto —dijo Draco más para sí mismo—. Nott está con ellos.

Severus se acercó al chico y lo miró intensamente.

—Nott no está con ellos: Nott es el segundo de a bordo.

Remus y Arthur se miraron, sorprendidos.

—Voldemort no quería destruir el mundo, sino llevarnos a todos con él —murmuró el pelirrojo.

—¿Nott es...

—El segundo en la lista, sí. Y déjame decirte que lo ha hecho muy bien, y no creo que ahora le alegre saber que vas a volver. Se me está agotando el tiempo —dijo Severus, mirando el horizonte.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —dijo Draco, asustado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás que seguir con ellos?

—Sólo el que tú me des, Draco.

—¿Tienes algún plan?

—Es un plan arriesgado y necesito la colaboración de toda la Orden, sin excepciones. Y por supuesto, la tuya.

La rabia ascendía por el cuerpo del muchacho, a la par que la frustración se mezclaba con su miedo.

—¿Yo? No soy de La Orden. ¿Por qué no los envenenas con alguna poción y no nos expones a los demás al peligro?

—Todo es tan fácil para un niño como tú... comete los mismos errores que Lucius y acabarás en la celda de al lado.

Draco miró a Severus, disgustado. Podría haberse ahorrado hablar de su padre.

—Tienes que volver, Draco. Yo di mi palabra. De hecho, todos los planes ejecutados hasta ahora, aunque son míos, están firmados con tu nombre.

Draco se horrorizó, quedándose sin palabras. ¿Volver? ¿Pero no era eso lo que había querido evitar desde un principio? Arthur habló:

—¿Qué pasa con Harry Potter? ¿Lo siguen buscando?

—Potter es un necio. Me sorprende saber cómo los hados le favorecen. No ha invertido ni un poco en su propia seguridad. Sin embargo, Potter será vital para la operación. Sólo que será más difícil que convencer a Draco, algo que ya dejo en vuestras manos.

—Harry estará dispuesto a luchar, se ofreció como voluntario para rescatarte —informó Remus, y notó un gruñido por parte del otro.

—No quiero que luche; no debe saberlo.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? —preguntó Arthur—. El prácticamente nos guió en la guerra.

—Está bien, cuéntale todo a Potter. Después, cuando llegue a las mazmorras y le obsequie con unas gotas de mi formidable veritaserum frente a toda la corte de mortífagos, cantará hasta los días en los que le salieron sus primeros dientes.

—Le enseñaste Oclumancia —Remus quiso protestar.

—Sí, y ponía bastante poco empeño a pesar de mis intenciones. No creo que se haya dedicado a hacer oclumancia como hobby, sabiendo que no cogía un libro ni para mirar sus tapas.

Arthur movió la cabeza a ambos lados.

—Severus, el rencor te nubla. Si le dijéramos a Harry el plan, estoy seguro de que nos tendríamos que pelear porque no viniese.

—No quiero que lo sepa —insistió—. Es mi condición. Me da igual cómo le engañéis, lo que le digáis. El Potter que llegue a nuestras manos debe venir con la mente confusa.

Draco apretó los puños. No hablaban sólo de él, sino también de Harry. ¿Iban a jugarse la vida para salvar a Snape y atrapar a los mortífagos, ellos dos?

—Antes de que digas nada, Draco, no estarás solo. Yo te ayudaré, y por supuesto cada uno tendrá su papel en el plan. Lo dejaré en este mismo sitio, bajo esta piedra. No esperéis buena caligrafía, por supuesto. Manda a uno de tus hijos cada cierto tiempo aquí, Arthur, por si pudiera escaparme. Por cierto, Remus, te necesito para que lleves a Draco a Hogwarts y que deje en el pensadero dos cosas: este momento y el momento en el cual lo llevé a Cabeza de Puerco. Hazlo ahora, McGonagall te tendrá simpatía si vuelves con un alumno desorientado. Y si quieres dejar algo más allí, Draco, eres libre de hacerlo.

El rubio no rechistó. Toda la conversación le parecía irreal, pero la voz no le salía. ¿Todo eso? ¿Realmente mientras él había estado en Cabeza de Puerco y oculto con aurores, Severus sólo lo había tapado?

—Cuídate, Severus.

El intercambio de palabras afectuosas no parecía cuadrar en aquel momento. Draco elevó la voz:

—¿Cuándo será eso? ¿La ejecución de tu plan?

—Cuando tú des la señal —dijo Severus—, yo estaré preparado. Ya sabes, hablo de usar la marca. Llámanos y acudiremos a ti. Al fin y al cabo, eres nuestro líder.

Draco fijó la vista en un punto, viendo desaparecer a su padrino. Lo acababan de condenar a muerte, y lo curioso era que a pesar de todo su miedo y su inseguridad, sólo pensó en una persona: Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

(Gracias por leer).


	42. Lo que hicieron los elfos domésticos

_**Atención:** El universo Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

_**Notas del capítulo: **Volvemos al presente, después de estos flashbacks aclaratorios. Si os es necesario recordar un poco en qué nos habíamos quedado, repasad el capítulo 40._

_**Notas de la autora: **__Dedico este capítulo a akane himura (aprovecho para dedicártelo porque sale Ron) y a Zaiel. Espero que os guste._

* * *

><p><em><strong>POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO<strong>_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE VI: EL LEGADO DE VOLDEMORT

CAPÍTULO 42: LO QUE HICIERON LOS ELFOS DOMÉSTICOS

Hermione corrió hasta alcanzar una enorme construcción antigua que más parecía una vieja granja abandonada, amurallada y en algunas zonas cubierta de hierba. El ambiente se notaba húmedo y parecía como si la noche hubiera llegado mucho antes que en Londres. Ron la seguía también sin aliento.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo el pelirrojo, contemplando el escondite.

—Busquemos a Snape —propuso Hermione echando a andar mientras miraba el brazalete.

Fleur y dos Inefables, junto a ellos, guardaron una vieja baratija, un plato de metal redondo con dibujos incrustados y un poco rallado, utilizado como traslador improvisado y echaron a andar. A pesar de que La Base de Operaciones de los mortífagos debía estar custodiada por Severus Snape, algo podría haber salido mal y quizá tuvieran que lidiar con algún otro mortífago. Sin embargo, al rodear la ancha granja construida con ladrillo, solo vieron a Severus quitando aparentemente protecciones oscuras. El hombre se volvió, alertado por presencia humana. Los Inefables se acercaron, pero Ron y Hermione alzaron los brazos.

—¡Eleutheria! —gritó la chica, y Severus se dirigió hacia ellos, reconociendo la clave que él mismo había ordenado decir cuando llegaran a la base oscura.

Mientras Severus daba órdenes a los Inefables y a Ron de dónde situarse en caso de ataque, Hermione esperó junto a Fleur al antiguo maestro de pociones. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la chica reparó en las marcadas ojeras de Severus; su cabello parecía graso, pero sin brillo, y había adelgazado inevitablemente. Se preguntó si es que no habría sido también torturado o privado de comida en algún momento.

—Seguidme —fue su único comando, y ambas jóvenes lo siguieron varita en mano. Hermione y Fleur sudaron bajando escaleras, y es que la granja tenía todo un arsenal de mazmorras oculto bajo tierra; incluso llegaron a preguntarse si aquello había sido algún refugio para los celtas; había candelabros en las paredes cuyas velas, obviamente encantadas, se prendían a su paso, y muchas telarañas en los rincones; conforme bajaban aumentaba la humedad; Hermione se dijo que si los magos no habían sido imperiados podrían haber muerto fácilmente de frío. Ni siquiera supo cómo Snape habría aguantado estando allí. Los escalofríos presentes en su cuerpo le hicieron cuestionarse si realmente debían fiarse de ese hombre. ¿Qué pasaría si de repente Severus Snape los dejaba encerrados junto a los demás? ¿Quién les decía de qué lado estaba? Sólo él y su currículum le dejaba en duda. ¿Por qué La Orden confiaría tanto en ese hombre? ¿Y si estaban equivocados?

—Tendréis que sacarlos fuera —dijo Severus señalando una jaula enorme—, no puedo quitar las protecciones de la casa.

—No creo que tengan muchos remilgos en darse prisa —bromeó Hermione deseosa de quitarse una sensación de intranquilidad.

—Cuando subáis por el mismo camino ignorad el pasillo a la derecha, os llevará a las habitaciones y no podré volver a bajar a por vosotras.

Fleur quedó pensativa, tratando de recordar, pero Hermione le quitó importancia. Varias velas se encendieron, revelando tenuemente un amasijo de jóvenes apelotonados.

—Gracias, señor —juraría que la joven vio una mueca de alivio en él, pero no pudo quedarse a comprobarlo, porque los gritos habían llenado el ambiente al escucharlos cuando Snape se marchó; había muchos magos adolescentes y la mayoría de ellos, cuya vista llevaba un tiempo acostumbrada a la oscuridad, golpeaban con sus pies y manos en los fuertes barrotes de hierro.

—¡Escuchadme, por favor! —el silencio fue casi inmediato, quizá porque la voz de la muchacha contenía una súplica y ellos llevaban mucho tiempo escuchando voces imperativas—. Tendréis que esperar a que os saque de aquí. Por favor, echaos hacia atrás si no queréis que os alcance el hechizo.

Hermione apuntó a la reja y gritó "bombarda" pero nada ocurrió.

—Las pgotesiones —dijo a su lado una preocupada Fleur.

Genial, Severus les había dicho que había protecciones oscuras y no podía quitarlas.

—Al estilo muggle —improvisó entonces, y había iluminado alrededor con su varita en busca de algún artículo pesado.

Fleur inspeccionó las rejas para darse cuenta de que no había cerradura.

—¡Maldita sea!

De entre los murmullos y lloros se agitó una voz.

—¿Granger?

Entre la oscuridad y a la luz de las velas la chica pareció reconocer al dueño, haciéndose paso a través de los jóvenes.

—¿Dónde están esos estupendos y macizorros aurores que iban a venir a por nosotros?

Hermione pareció enfadarse.

—¿Es que no ves mi capa, estúpido?

—Bueno, muy macizos no son, pero igual están llenos de brillantes ideas —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa socarrona.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, y tras cinco minutos reconoció que no se le ocurría nada.

—Fleur, ¿tienes alguna idea?

—Es una veela, ¿qué esperas? Seguro que físicamente está muy bien dotada pero…

—¿Por qué no te callas? ¡Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora, y te sugiero que sea algo útil y no abras esa bocaza para insultarnos! —como si un escuadrón de mortífagos hubieran pisado la zona, los prisioneros quedaron callados, sólo algún que otro hipo filtrado a través de las caras llenas de incredulidad y sorpresa.

Blaise sin embargo ni se amilanó. Había lidiado con noches y noches mucho peores en la sala de Slytherin, sobre todo cuando a Draco Malfoy le apetecía hacer algo y la gente no estaba por la labor; o bien cuando algún alumno no le hacía caso a pesar de sus órdenes. Otra cosa era que un mortífago se acercara, entonces sí se cagaba en los pantalones.

—Bien, Granger, ahora que sólo hablamos tú y yo te diré que se puede hacer magia en este lugar, los mortífagos las abren con algún hechizo oscuro que desconozco; intenta hacer uso de tu magia en uno de los objetos que pueda haber aquí.

Hermione se largó a buscar mientras murmuraba "y se atreve a decir un discurso culto en medio de todo este horror". Pero se alegró de ello, porque el discurso de Blaise había conseguido que algunos magos y brujas dejasen de llorar y el ambiente de tensión parecía haber disminuido ampliamente. Fleur seguía buscando y había tendido a la chica una vieja regadera de hierro.

—Mira a ver si pasa a través de los barrotes —dijo Hermione, y para su sorpresa, lo hizo. Entonces, ambas chicas aplicaron un engorgio a la regadera, que creció excesivamente, doblando en el proceso un poco aquellas rejas.

—¡Atgás, atgás! —ordenó Fleur mientras Hermione ejecutaba otro engorgio.

La regadera había alcanzado un tamaño considerable y suficiente para deformar dos barrotes, haciendo que se abriera un hueco por encima de la regadera de forma que cualquier persona, agachándose un poco, podría pasar. Cuando salieron tres de ellos sin dificultad alguna, las chicas se miraron, sonriéndose satisfechas.

—Eran inteligentes, sí —murmuró Blaise emocionado.

Ni que decir tiene que los magos se amontonaron en tropel para subir por la regadera y así traspasar la celda en la que estaban encerrados. Fleur a la cabeza y Hermione cubriendo la retaguardia dirigieron por las empinadas y antiguas escaleras de piedra a los magos, cuidando de que ninguno se dispersara, aunque el poco espacio apenas entre ellos se lo impedía. Al llegar a la salida Hermione tuvo un escalofrío: supo lo que esos jóvenes estaban sintiendo, llevaban un tiempo sin ver la luz; y no había luz solar, pero la oscuridad y las lejanas estrellas fueron para ellos un bálsamo de alivio. Esperó que los mortífagos no hubiesen llegado, porque habían tardado un poco en liberarlos, pero el silencio sepulcral del lugar no parecía mancillado.

—Reuníos por aquí, por favor —dijo Hermione llevándolos hacia la parte más alejada de la muralla.

—Sin güido, pog favog —añadió Fleur, sujetando a dos de ellos por las manos.

—¿Llevas el traslador? —susurró Hermione, formando vaho al hablar y la francesa asintió—. Bien, este traslador os llevará al Ministerio, Fleur irá con vosotros —y añadió, sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos—. Sois libres.

—¿No vienes, Hegmione? —dijo la francesa, al parecer sorprendida.

—Me quedaré —asintió ella, y alzó una tela de aspecto curioso—, por si Ron y los demás necesitan ayuda. Y además llevo el brazalete que me comunica con él.

—Suegte —dijo la chica abrazándola.

Y los magos anduvieron deprisa para traspasar las murallas. Hermione los miró marchar y entonces entre la oscuridad un chico tiró de sus brazos hasta estamparla contra un fuerte pecho, besándola con decisión. La joven, algo confusa, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su varita apretada con fuerza en la mano.

—No… no me hechices, ya me voy —habló la sarcástica voz de Blaise—. Gracias.

Y corrió hacia los demás porque no quería que ese traslador llevara al resto de magos y lo dejara a él allí: tenía mucho que contarle a su madre.

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry miró a uno y otro lado, vio los exuberantes bosques cercanos a la mansión Malfoy y al elfo que, agarrado a su rodilla, aún lo apretaba. El viento corría moviendo las hojas, dejando un suave tintineo en su roce. Aún llevaba una varita que uno de los elfos le había entregado al liberarle mientras los mortífagos discutían. Harry la reconoció, la varita de Draco. Alzó la mirada y frente a él, tres sonrientes personas lo miraban: Molly, Bill y Fleur.<p>

—¿Bill? ¿Fleur, Molly?

Molly se acercó palpándolo.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Harry?

El moreno no articuló palabra. ¿Ella le preguntaba qué pasaba? ¡Había ardido hace unas horas! Por suerte, el elfo doméstico pareció tener más que decir que él.

—Los demás se ocupan del amo Draco. Fue imperiado.

—¿Imperiado? —Bill se acercó a la criatura y se agachó, como si así pudiera oír mejor—. ¿Por quién?

—Yaxley. Harry Potter ya a salvo. Voy a ayudar a mi amo —y dicho esto, se desapareció.

—No... no entiendo nada —dijo Harry, paralizado.

—Mon cherie está confuso —habló la francesa, abrazándolo—. Mejog nos lo llevamos a casa.

—Voy con vosotros —apoyó Molly, el grupo apareció en los alrededores de la casa de Bill y Fleur.

Marcharon hacia el interior, allí el viento sacudía sus ropas. Harry aún llevaba la camisa de Malfoy.

—¿Dónde está Remus? —preguntó Harry al franquear la puerta.

—Está a salvo, Hagy —Fleur aún no lo había soltado.

—Pero, ¿y Arthur?

—También está bien. En el Ministerio —dijo Bill, haciéndole sentarse en su sofá.

Harry no pudo hacerlo, explotó.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme qué ha pasado?

El grupo lo miró, y Harry creyó ver compasión en sus ojos.

—Perdónanos, Harry, te lo contaremos cuando lleguen los demás.

Aquella noche, la casa de Bill y Fleur se convirtió en el cuartel de La Orden del Fénix. Llegó Arthur Weasley, junto con George, Hermione y Ron. La chica llevaba algo muy familiar con ella: la capa de invisibilidad. Ron tenía un brazo vendado y Molly se apresuró a mirarle la herida tras aceptar un beso corto de su esposo.

—¿Duele, cariño?

—No, mamá, deberías haber visto cómo dejé al jodido mortífago —replicó Ron, orgulloso.

—¿Y Draco? —preguntó Hermione, preocupada, mientras se unía a los otros. En su muñeca, Harry creyó ver un brillo de plata cuando se quitó la chaqueta.

—Está con Severus y Remus. Lo imperiaron.

—¿Funcionó la poción? —dijo Hermione.

—Sí, funcionó. Y el traslador también. Y nuestro enlace.

—Y lo mejor, chicos, es que los hemos atrapado a todos. Kingsley habló con papá y con Fleur, estaba muy sorprendido.

—Sí, sogpgendido —añadió la francesa con ojos húmedos, mientras su marido Bill la apretaba contra él.

Rieron y se abrazaron. Harry se enfureció. Hablaban entre ellos, sin darse cuenta de su presencia, no es que quisiera ser el centro de atención, pero al menos creía merecerse una explicación. Volvió a chillar.

—¡Estoy aquí, maldita sea!

Se hizo el silencio. Hermione se acercó para cogerle de la mano, pero el chico la apartó.

—Que conste que yo no estaba de acuerdo en ocultártelo, Harry —aclaró Ron, cogiendo una galleta mientras Molly le cambiaba el vendaje.

Hermione puso los brazos en jarras.

—Ron Weasley, ¿cómo puedes zampar en este momento? No cambiarás... —y ambos se sonrieron.

Molly calmó a los chicos y habló así:

—Harry, sentaos todos junto la mesa. Serviré una taza de té.

El moreno obedeció, tratando de hundir su impotencia y rabia.

—Hermione, estaban muertos —siseó Potter señalando a Molly—, te lo juro.

La muchacha se giró, sonriente.

—Todo era una farsa, Harry: para atraparlos.

—¿Atraparlos?

—A los mortífagos; han caído todos.

—Draco nos traicionó —dijo Harry, dolido, recordando al rubio.

—Draco nos ayudó.

¿Ayudar? ¿Maltratándolo? Bien, sí, necesitaba oír esa explicación. Harry agarró la taza de té y se dispuso a escuchar.

* * *

><p><em>Dos semanas antes<em>

_Draco aún esperaba noticias de su padrino y Junio le había traído el regalo esperado: acababa de recibir de manos de Ron Weasley una increíble carta firmada por Severus Snape, diciéndole que estaba bien y esperaba mucho de él. Draco desplegó el papel muggle y leyó todo lo que allí había. Frente a él, Remus, Hermione y Ron Weasley lo miraban, atentos._

_—Nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿Cómo sabéis que es suya? —preguntó Draco, cuyas lágrimas se esforzaba por controlar al comprobar que la carta no era útil, que no le dirigía hacia ningún lado._

_—No creo que Snape se haya ausentado de su puesto para entregarnos un simple pergamino con saludos —añadió Hermione. Examinó la carta, apuntó su varita hacia el papel y lanzó un hechizo. Inmediatamente, el papel se duplicó, y varios folios salieron del papel principal._

_—Precavido, el hombre —dijo Remus bastante sorprendido._

_Draco y los otros chicos se habían lanzado sobre los folios para unirlos._

_—¿Este estúpido cree que tenemos tiempo para hacer puzzles?_

_Draco taladró al pelirrojo con la mirada._

_—Ahórrate los sarcasmos, Weasley, o mi generosidad podría acabar aquí._

_Ron farfulló algo. Buena forma de pagarle el riesgo que él religiosamente hacía yendo a Cabeza de Puerco en busca de noticias del andrajoso de Snape. Cuando algún indeseable mató a Ojoloco y él fue nombrado vínculo entre Aberforth Dumbledore y los aurores, poco podría sospechar que ahora tuviera que dejar en manos de Draco Malfoy toda la información secreta que ellos habían estado buscando, esperando y estudiando. Sin contar con que tenía que aparecerse cada cierto tiempo en aquella planicie fría, llena de piedras junto a un lago para buscar como un simple cerdo una jodida trufa._

_Draco, con el corazón desbocado, leyó apresuradamente, paseando sus ojos por las letras elegantes y algo apresuradas de Severus._

_—¿Por qué no lo compartes? —dijo Remus—. Vamos a leerlo de todas formas._

_Draco Malfoy miró a quien había sido su compañero de Oclumancia todos esos días desde hace varias semanas, quien le había permitido fabricar pociones en el Refugio, quien podría ser su pasaje de rendición al lado de la luz y leyó en alto._

_Sí, el gran Severus Snape pensó muy bien lo que hacía cuando mandaba a su ahijado Draco a Cabeza de Puerco. ¿Por qué aquel bar y no otro? Aparte de por la mala fama, el único con ganas de ayudar era Aberforth Dumbledore. Le ofreció un escondite a cambio de trabajo, mientras Snape hacía lo que siempre se le había dado bien: infiltrarse junto a los mortífagos, ver qué tramaban, ganarse su confianza y mientras tanto, pasar cualquier tipo de información a Aberforth, que a su vez tenía contactos con los aurores del mundo mágico, a quienes jamás podía revelar que Draco se escondía allí a riesgo de que lo metieran en Azkaban. Adosarse a los mortífagos y tantear su trama costó lo suyo y por ello, Severus no pudo dar noticias durante meses; se limitó a seguir en la clandestinidad sirviéndose de intervenir sólo cuando vio peligrar todo su arsenal de ideas; le alegró enterarse de que Draco estaba a salvo a través de Aberforth, después de que Theodore Nott, reconocido hijo de mortífagos y actual líder, entró en acción, poniendo sus ojos en Cabeza de Puerco. Y le alegró saber que al igual que Voldemort, Dumbledore también había hecho una lista._

_—Si me hubierais contado antes que Snape estaba a salvo, la vida hubiera sido más fácil para todos —alegó un enfadado Malfoy._

_—No sabíamos nada de esto, pensábamos que estaba retenido a la fuerza. De todos modos no hubieras confiado en nosotros de ninguna forma —agregó Hermione—. Fue una pesadilla tratar de traerte a este lado, que me lo digan a mí._

_Draco torció la boca, recordando las veces en las que Hermione lo había citado fuera del local._

_—Pero tardasteis mucho en aparecer, malditos aurores —dijo Draco—, ¿por qué me dejasteis pudrirme ahí y no vinisteis hasta noviembre? Estuve ahí todo el jodido verano._

_—Veo que pierdes tu abolengo, aunque no es algo que me extrañe, después de tanto tiempo fuera de tus lujos —agregó Ron._

_Remus añadió:_

_—Snape quiso asegurarse de que nadie y absolutamente nadie sabía de tu escondite, a riesgo de que alguno de nosotros fuese atrapado, por eso no puso a La Orden al corriente. Los aurores, quiero decir, los otros aurores, estaban buscando marcas oscuras. Tenías que esconderte sí o sí. Por otro lado, nosotros teníamos que proteger a ciertas personas y tu búsqueda concreta nos dio dolores de cabeza. Aunque el resultado hubiera sido el mismo; quizá esa carta hubiera llegado a tus manos y después te hubiese llevado Aberforth con nosotros. Cosas del destino._

_—¿Esta es la primera carta de Severus? —preguntó Draco, recordando aquella misión en la que Ojoloco perdió la vida y temiendo que los supuestos aurores que lo ayudaban se lo hubieran ocultado._

_—Lo es, ciertamente —explicó Remus, y le habló de la misión de intentar rescatar a Severus y por qué Harry apareció medio muerto en su guarida._

_—Sigo diciendo que arriesgáis mucho dejando todo en manos del nuevo ministro, que antes fue compañero vuestro. Yo, como mortífago, lo hubiera secuestrado. Y con un poco de veritaserum, listo._

_—Ya te dije —aclaró Hermione—, que aunque lo secuestraran, no podrían arrancarle una palabra. ¿Cómo sabes que Snape no ha sido interrogado? ¿Cómo sabes que no le han dado el veritaserum?_

_—Aunque lo hicieran, Severus es muy buen oclumante. Ha sabido sobrevivir ante la mente de Voldemort y lo haría de nuevo ante la panda de mortífagos que tenemos —dijo Draco, orgulloso de su padrino—. Mató a Dumbledore._

_—Tu orgullo por Snape es el mismo que el nuestro por Shackelbolt. Nadie en Oclumancia es mejor que él —añadió Ron, molesto porque el rubio se vanagloriase de ese estúpido ex profesor grasiento._

_—¿Ni aunque lo torturaran? —indicó Draco, pensando como lo haría alguien que llevara la marca._

_—Preferiría morir, estoy seguro —le dijo Ron con cierto tono irritado, y Hermione puso un brazo frente a ellos como si quisiera establecer paz._

_—Podría ser, pero secuestrarle es difícil, dada la cantidad de escolta que lleva. Los mortífagos no iban a perder su tiempo en algo así, tienen otras prioridades, estoy segura. Además, el Ministro de magia nunca ha sabido lo que se teje en el Departamento de Aurores. Una vez ocupada su posición, tiene demasiadas funciones, la mayoría relegadas a atender a la prensa y a asociarse con otros magos de altos cargos. Deja de ser un auror. Y ha dejado de ser visto con nosotros._

_Draco repasó la carta de Severus, donde el hombre les había dado pistas para encontrar su escondite; donde les explicaba la situación actual dentro del grupo; donde les decía que él mismo hacía el veritaserum, los interrogatorios y cualquiera de las pociones y donde daba exactas indicaciones de qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Y todo aquello involucraba a Draco. Y al rubio le molestó encontrar una nota diciendo "nada de esto puede saberlo Potter, Merlín sabe que si es cazado seré yo quien le dé el veritaserum, pero no creo que me dejaran a solas con él, todos estarían expectantes a mi alrededor y Potter lo cantaría todo por esa bocaza". Y Draco tuvo la vaga sensación de haber oído esas palabras antes, pero, ¿dónde? No podía recordar._

_Y por ello, alrededor de esa mesa Harry no estaba presente. Draco sonrió de medio lado; si el moreno supiera que sus propios amigos le estaban ocultando cosas… lo imaginó enfadado, lo imaginó con el pelo revuelto y tirándose de él y quizá muy decepcionado al saber que su querida Orden no tenía planes de incluirle en su próxima misión, pero se le antojó demasiado sexy porque el Potter de su mente hacía pucheros mientras se quitaba la camiseta, así que tuvo que dejar de pensar en Harry, muy a su pesar._

_Aquel día llegó muy tarde a Grimmauld Place, de hecho, los demás ya estaban dormidos. Después, lo que se había convertido cada mañana en una rutina para él fabricando pociones o repasando Oclumancia en el Refugio de Lupin, lo dedicarían a armar misiones falsas para Potter y a organizarse como grupo junto a los Inefables del Ministerio. Hermione y Lupin, además de los otros, tuvieron buena cuenta en ocultar a Harry que se reunían en secreto en casa de Fleur y Bill para meditar y preparar el próximo asalto. Tonks los ayudó a organizarse; y entonces Remus, Hermione, y los Weasleys, junto a Draco, proponían y analizaban planes durante horas. Absolutamente nadie sabía cómo librarse de Harry para el gran día, y eso, teniendo en cuenta que el gran día podría variar. _

_Podría ser mañana, o quizá dentro de un mes; o tal vez dentro de un año… pero fue más rápidamente de lo que creían. Blaise Zabini fue apresado y todo el plan se puso en marcha. El joven Zabini sabía de Harry y pudo haber sido usado como cebo para llevarlo a ellos; entrar en acción en el momento preciso les aseguraba que no hubiera nada que lamentar. Era mejor moverse primero, sobre todo teniendo la gran ventaja del aviso de Blaise por el aparato muggle. Y mientras Lupin y Arthur se llevaban a Harry con la excusa de ir a localizar la llamada, algo que en sí, les resultó además bastante útil porque confirmó el lugar exacto, en casa de los Weasleys se preparaba el siguiente paso: Hermione entregaba a un muy nervioso Draco el brazalete que tiempo atrás él había arrojado al suelo al saber que las iniciales eran las marcadas por su nombre y el de ella y que ahora serviría de conexión entre ambos._

_—Espero que tengas una muy buena excusa para decirles por qué llevas algo con la inicial de Harry Potter —sonrió Hermione._

_—Esos mortífagos son idiotas, podré darles cualquier motivo. Los Malfoy siempre hemos llevado alhajas, nadie sospechará, tranquila. Tú en cambio..._

_—Llegaremos al segundo punto. Sí, sí, lo tengo —y la muchacha mostró la capa de invisibilidad._

_—Pequeña ladrona. ¿Potter no se ha dado cuenta?_

_—Oh, sí, lo ha hecho. Y le he dado largas, algo difícil, teniendo en cuenta que lo habrá buscado durante horas y horas, ya sabes, es una reliquia de su padre y la tiene en alta estima._

_Ambos muchachos callaron, fijando la vista en un punto._

_—Espero que salga bien —dijo Hermione—. Si sale bien, y todo acaba, serás libre y podrás volver a tu casa. Con Severus Snape._

_—Sinceramente, Granger, quisiera que me dieras la noticia cuando realmente hubiera terminado. Cuando ya no tuviera que esconderme o fingir. Voy a jugarme la vida y no soy ningún héroe._

_Hermione lo sabía, y por ello banalizó aquel hecho diciendo:_

_—Siento que Harry y tú hayáis discutido. No se lo tengas en cuenta, es muy impulsivo._

_Draco no quería pensar en Potter. No entonces. Porque en las siguientes horas, tendría que mirarle con repulsión y odio, y cualquier sentimiento por él debería ser escondido. Los Weasleys se acercaron a ellos; Molly, George, Bill y Fleur._

_—Tened cuidado, chicos. Si hay cualquier inconveniente, id a El Refugio._

_—Mi madre está a salvo, ¿verdad? —dijo Draco, y Molly sonrió._

_—La ha escondido Ginny, pero ninguno de nosotros sabe dónde, por precaución. Y si ocurriera algo, siempre podrá regresar con Nymphadora._

_Hermione y Draco se miraron, la chica apretó el brazo de Draco._

_—Ánimo, lo harás muy bien._

_—Viniendo de ti debo sentirme halagado —dijo el chico, y echó un vistazo a Ron, parado junto a Hermione y colocado demasiado cerca de ella—. No voy a tocarla, Weasley._

_—Eso espero, porque aún no me fío de ti. Eso de que La Orden haya querido incluirte, me parece bastante mal, no tuvieron en cuenta mi opinión._

* * *

><p><em>Hermione los desapareció a los tres fuera de La Madriguera, en un bosque cubierto de hayas.<em>

_El rubio se apartó de los chicos, quienes se quedaron a cierta distancia de él, mientras Draco, alzaba su mano derecha, diciéndose a sí mismo que lo que más había temido durante todo ese tiempo iba a ser ejecutado ahora y precisamente con el objetivo de ser localizado. Si no funcionaba, que Merlín los amparase._

_Pero aquel simple movimiento hizo cosquillear su brazo, y en unos momentos en los que notó el pulso tan acelerado que creyó que todo fallaría, aparecieron. Ahora todo dependía de él y de su astucia; y de las palabras correctas para ser admitido y sobre todo, salir vivo._

_Hermione, desde la distancia, con un protector Ron a su lado, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, observó cómo cuatro figuras encapuchadas y vestidas de negro se materializaban alrededor de Draco._

_—Han venido —dijo Ron, y la presencia de aquellos hombres vestidos de negro realmente cortaba la respiración._

_Conversaron poco, miraron a uno y otro lado y tras una media hora, se desaparecieron hacia no se sabe dónde._

_—Suerte, Draco —susurró Hermione, para ella misma._

* * *

><p>Harry estaba furioso.<p>

—¿Le creísteis? ¿Así, sin más? ¿Snape manda a Draco a la boca del lobo y vosotros le creéis? ¿Y si esa carta era falsa?

—No lo era; Severus se reunió conmigo, con Remus y Draco —añadió Arthur—, y nos propuso un plan. Solo que al recibir la carta, ninguno lo recordábamos porque habíamos puesto a buen recaudo el recuerdo en un pensadero.

—Parece que Voldemort tenía la intención de que Draco siguiera los pasos de su padre —aclaró Hermione.

—Sabía que era ambicioso, aunque quizá no contó con los acontecimientos posteriores que le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

—¿Y por qué no me lo contasteis? ¿Confiáis en Draco, que tiene la marca tenebrosa, y no me contáis nada a mí? —dijo Harry, que sentía impotencia.

—Harry, no es justo, lo sé, pero había que ponerte a salvo. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, bueno, tú confiaste en Draco, y aquello nos dio pie a los demás para ello —dijo Hermione, tocando la capa sin darse cuenta.

—¡Pudo haberme engañado! Los últimos días se ausentaba de Grimmauld, muchas horas, y habíamos discutido.

—Los días que se ausentaba de Grimmauld estaba con nosotros —indicó Bill, sorbiendo su té.

—Practicaba Oclumancia con Remus y nos proveía de pociones, algo que se declarará a su favor en el Wizengamot —añadió Arthur.

Molly sacó más pastas, y Ron metió la mano.

—¡Deja a los demás!

—Madre, estoy herido —Fleur rió. Ese Ron siempre le había parecido muy gracioso. La familia de Bill estaba llena de sorpresas. El joven la miró con cariño y Fleur le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Harry no tenía palabras. Escuchaba a sus amigos, explicándole cómo habían tramado infiltrarse para poder acabar con lo que quedaba, los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, para siempre. Y se le antojó muy, muy extraño, que nadie le dijera nada. Según Draco, Potter no podía saber nada por "el veritaserum", pero él había estado practicando Oclumancia con Narcissa y nadie sabía eso. Narcissa, puesta a salvo en casa de Neville, porque era alguien que ella conocía, junto a Ginny Weasley. Y las muertes falsas de los Weasley y Remus, todo un montaje, se bebieron una poción. Draco había hecho avadas a unos escarabajos, en caso de que los mortífagos exigieran un prior incantatem. Ahora todo encajaba, se dijo, Draco le había hecho legeremancia al verlo para poder anticiparse a sus acciones. Se preguntó si los crucios valían como excusa para hacerle callar, o si él debía atajarlos sin saber que debía colaborar; Harry, por cuya cabeza pasó la mortificación y la duda. Dudó de quien amaba. Y casi como un resorte, una imagen apareció en su memoria: ¿qué había pasado con Blaise?

—Draco llevaba un brazalete hechizado con nuestras iniciales. Cuando él lo giraba, yo sabía dónde estaba y a la vez, yo avisaba a los demás a través de las monedas calientes —Harry entendió, por eso Hermione debía estar oculta siempre, era el vínculo de comunicación entre La Orden y los Inefables—. George tenía una. Y mientras él te ordenaba volver a La Madriguera para avisar a Remus, Ron y yo nos desaparecimos a su escondite y, con la ayuda de Severus Snape, los liberamos a todos. Fleur los llevó al Ministerio junto a un Inefable y nosotros nos quedamos en su escondite. Vinieron dos mortífagos y luchamos contra ellos: ahí fue donde Ron quedó herido.

—Un diffindo —añadió el pelirrojo—. Fue una gran lucha. Snape es cojonudo. El Inefable ni siquiera tuvo que intervenir.

—Ahora están interrogando a los secuestrados, pero dentro de nada, Blaise estará con su madre, y con una escolta de aurores, al igual que el resto de los liberados.

—¿Kingsley sabía esto?

—Sí, por eso pasó nuestro caso a los Inefables. Había Inefables alrededor de La Madriguera, George los desapareció dentro de casa, y ahí esperaron, parapetados con hechizos indetectables. Ellos transportaron nuestros cuerpos a otro lugar antes del incendio. Y, aunque no podíais verlos, siempre hubo Inefables junto a vosotros por si tenían que actuar —detalló Arthur.

Tremendo despliegue del Ministerio, de La Orden, que junto al plan de Snape había logrado liberar a todos los secuestrados. Blaise liberado... eso cambiaba mucho su humor, sí.

—Yo te entretuve, Harry, espero que puedas perdonarme —habló George—. Y no te despartiste, te puse un producto Weasley en el caldo de mamá para que cayeras dormido. La despartición mental no existe, menos mal, de lo contrario yo tendría bastantes neuronas menos.

—Entendemos que estés enfadado, pero, ¿qué hubieras hecho? —dijo Ron, sirviéndose otra taza de humeante y delicioso té, que entonces sabía a victoria—, eres muy impulsivo, ¿te habrías desaparecido y te habrías lanzado contra los mortífagos, tú solo? ¿O bien hubieras ido a entregarte, sin decirnos nada?

Harry lo miró, furioso, ¡él había hechizado a Yaxley lanzándole un desmaius! Sin él, Draco habría muerto. Pero claro, sus elfos estaban allí, y cualquier movimiento extraño los hizo ponerse en acción, entregándole una varita.

—¡Estoy harto de que la gente se juegue la vida por mí! ¡Harto! ¡Es un destino que no elegí! —bramó.

—Harry, amigo, chilla lo que quieras —sonrió George—, estás en tu derecho. Yo voté en contra, pero tu querido Draco no nos dio opción.

—Realmente, la condición fue de Snape —recordó Hermione—, creo que Draco hubiera estado mucho más relajado si hubiera sabido que tú colaborabas.

Al mencionar aquel nombre, Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué había pasado con Draco? Se sintió mal, él allí, hablando de sí mismo y de su impotencia por haberle encubierto un plan...

—¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le pasará?

Ron y George se levantaron para traer más pastas. Molly Weasley se sentó y le cubrió la mano con la suya. Fleur traía una prenda de abrigo sobre sus hombros. Los gestos cotidianos comenzaron a rodearle.

—Querido, Draco estará bien. Fue imperiado, pero Remus y Severus se han quedado con él hasta que pase el efecto. Quizá Severus le dé alguna poción que pueda contrarrestar su hechizo, pero de momento es mejor que no lo veas. No puedes acercarte, ahora mismo sólo piensa en matarte.

Harry apretó el trozo de madera que aún tenía en las manos. Si él tenía la varita de Draco, ¿qué varita tenía él?

—La hizo Ollivander —explicó Arthur—. Como ya sabes, es una varita que ha proclamado varios hechizos imperdonables. Si el Ministerio rastrea sus hechizos, lo condenarán a Azkabán, por eso se le hizo una varita para que, posteriormente, fuese destruida.

—¿Y qué hay de la mía?

—La traerá Dikki, que sigue en la mansión Malfoy con el resto de elfos, ayudando a Draco —sonrió Hermione—. Los elfos han hecho un trabajo admirable, todos ellos. Espero que reciban recompensa.

Sí, cierto, los elfos habían estado enviando a los mortífagos a las habitaciones, los habían dormido echando somníferos en los pasteles y los tés y los habían trasladado al Ministerio mediante aparición en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad. Si Malfoy no hubiera sido Malfoy, si no hubiera tenido tantos elfos domésticos, La Orden habría recurrido a una batalla en la que quizá, ahora habría bajas.

—Me la quitó Nott cuando me registraron. Pero también me falta algo —y Harry recordó su móvil, el aparato que le permitía tener contacto con Blaise. George Weasley lo extrajo de su bolsillo.

—Aquí tienes, todo tuyo. De todos modos no sé cómo funciona.

—Y yo también te devuelvo esto —Hermione le tendió la capa de invisibilidad, y al tocarla, Harry se sintió mejor—, la robé vilmente, aunque para un propósito.

Harry enfrentó los ojos de su amiga, llenos de fuerza, de calor, de amistad. ¿Cómo podían haberle hecho aquello sus mejores amigos, la gente que lo protegía? ¿Tendría alguna vez poder de decidir cómo sería su vida?

* * *

><p>Una semana después se celebró el juicio contra Severus Snape en el Ministerio de Magia. Además del interesado acudieron Narcissa y Draco, que habían vuelto a la mansión. Harry, que había acudido como acompañante de La Orden y no iba a declarar, y La Orden en pleno. Todos querían ser positivos, sobre todo porque cualquier operación en la que estuvieran mezclados Inefables se tenía en alta estima en el Ministerio. Kingsley peleó mucho para conseguir aquel acuerdo con ellos y La Orden. A pesar de ser el ministro, había cierto protocolo. El juicio fue largo, tedioso y lleno de preguntas. Severus Snape permaneció serio e impasible, y Harry hubiera jurado que ningún Gryffindor hubiera tenido su temple para soportar aquello; todas las dudas que el joven había tenido de aquel hombre y sus lealtades se disiparon ese día, mientras Severus hablaba y a través de su mirada, sentía toda la verdad.<p>

El único momento en el que Severus pareció vacilar fue cuando se nombró su misión de proteger al Elegido tras la muerte de sus padres; Severus cruzó su mirada llena de emociones con el joven Harry Potter y éste sintió un agradecimiento tan grande que sus ojos hicieron aguas. Remus Lupin acudió a declarar, y también su esposa Nymphadora Tonks; después lo hizo Draco Malfoy. El rubio, con su porte y elegancia recuperados, no cruzó una sola palabra con el joven Gryffindor y todo lo que declaró fue a favor de su padrino; el Wizengamot, que llevaba tiempo sin acoger un juicio de tal calibre, yacía tan silencioso y atento a todos los detalles que Harry pudo jurar que disfrutaron en aquella enorme sala, junto a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Dolohov fue el mortífago que declaró contra él, aún retenido en el Ministerio para ingresar directamente en Azkabán en cuanto acabara el papeleo y con muchas ganas de venganza; pero todos sus argumentos fueron derrumbados. Y aquel día, tras tres largas horas de juicio, Severus Snape fue declarado inocente de todos los cargos.

* * *

><p>Llevaba varias horas ahí, rodeado por la inconmensurable paz de un lago incorruptible, las tibias piedras bajo su trasero, el sol bañando su figura, las aves surcando el cielo, ajenas a su presencia, la soledad. Su amiga la soledad. Había vuelto a su casa, pero no podía estar allí, no después de lo ocurrido. Nunca pensó qué podría ocurrir al final del camino; tenía confianza en sí mismo, pero se imaginaba un final para él parecido al del director de Hogwarts, y ahora que seguía vivo se encontraba desubicado. ¿Qué hacer, qué sentir, hacia dónde seguir? Había desahogado su corazón con un llanto que jamás creyó tener, y una vez aliviado se preguntó si lo que sentía no era vacío, sino decepción. Porque de haber muerto, ahora estaría junto a ella; estando vivo, no le quedaba nada. Sólo el vacío, la soledad y el enfrentarse a duros rechazos de la comunidad mágica.<p>

Y La Orden del Fénix insistía en que era un gran hombre; poderoso, inteligente, envidiado. Si Severus lo tenía todo, ¿por qué se sentía tan fuera de lugar? Su vida debió terminar cuando Lily expiró. De hecho, ella debió vivir. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan injusto? Tantos años después y el experto en pociones se sentía igual de impotente y vacío. Había sido espía para Dumbledore, y a la muerte del Señor Tenebroso había liderado a los mortífagos con un astuto plan, y para rematar, los envió a Azkabán. Había tenido fama y renombre, ahora la comunidad mágica lo respetaría; todo lo que podía haber soñado, referente al poder, estaba cumplido. Lo más complicado, lo más difícil de alcanzar Severus lo había hecho; sin embargo no había podido lograr el simple amor de una jovencita. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa al recordar su promesa, lo que haría en caso de que Voldemort muriera y él fuese libre. Se levantó, agradeciendo al paisaje por haberlo consolado y se desapareció. Caminó hacia el castillo, entró en los muros de piedra y habló con el conserje squib que guardaba el colegio lleno de memorias de él, de ella, juntos.

El conserje llamó a la directora a petición de Severus, quien no tardó en personarse, mirándolo algo sorprendida y preocupada.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? El curso ha terminado y ni siquiera me tocaba estar en Hogwarts.

—Es el primer sitio donde he mirado.

—¿Está todo bien, Severus? No pude ir a tu juicio, pero me enteré por los periódicos. Siento haber dudado de ti.

Severus suspiró, ¿por qué siempre se disculpaban en su presencia? Estaba cansado de tanta ñoñería.

—Necesito quedarme aquí esta noche —solicitó.

Minerva escrutó su rostro, tratando de notar cualquier emoción en sus ademanes, o en su voz, pero Severus siempre fue hermético y frío como un congelador. ¿Qué podía decir ella? ¿Vas a quedarte solo en el castillo con un viejo conserje esquib y un montón de elfos domésticos?

—Les diré a los elfos que preparen una habitación —al final, Minerva desistió, preguntar no era lo mejor, sobre todo sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.

—No te molestes, Minerva. Quiero la llave para el cuarto de custodio.

Ahora Minerva abrió la boca sin controlar sus emociones, aunque ninguna voz salió de ella.

—Sin preguntas, por favor —rogó Severus.

Minerva Mc Gonagall giró sobre sus pasos, con el antiguo profesor siguiéndole. El cuarto de custodio, ¿por qué demonios querría pasar Snape la noche ahí, rodeado de objetos importantes que el mismo Dumbledore había puesto bajo llave? Pero no cuestionó nada hasta llegar a su despacho, coger la llave y acompañar a Severus al cuarto en cuestión. La sala estaba llena de objetos cubiertos de tela, polvorientos y abandonados. No conocía la presencia humana.

—Mandaré a dos elfos domésticos para que lo limpien un poco. Si quieres, mientras puedes pasear. No hay nadie, el profesorado ha vuelto a sus casas.

Severus asintió, viendo marchar a Minerva, que se giró en el último instante.

—Si no te veo en la cena, buenas noches, Severus.

—No me verás. Cenaré aquí. Pero compartiré té contigo. Y por supuesto, antes de marcharme te llamaré para despedirme.

Minerva sonrió ligeramente. Se alegró de que Severus siguiera vivo, entre la comunidad mágica. Su marca y su pasado podrían ponerle las cosas difíciles de ahora en adelante, pero si todo lo que se había dicho en El Profeta era cierto, ese hombre era un héroe y ella iba a tratarlo como tal.

—Si necesitas quedarte en algún sitio, Hogwarts siempre estará abierto para ti.

—Gracias, Minerva —y sonrió un poco más—. Aunque no creo que pase mucho más tiempo aquí. En cierta mansión me necesitan.

La directora asintió y acabó de desaparecer por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras.

En la cena, Severus transfiguró un antiguo colchón en una cama, puso varias botellas de hidromiel y vino de saúco en el suelo más su cena junto a un enorme bulto cubierto por una tela gris y desgastada. Respiró, contuvo la espiración y cerró los ojos mientras lo descubría.

Los abrió poco a poco, soltando el aire de sus pulmones. Su sonrisa se convirtió en algo eterno: allí estaban, esos maravillosos ojos verdes.

—Buenas noches, Lily. Te prometí una cena cuando cayera el Lord. Acontecimientos inesperados me impidieron cumplir con mi palabra. Pero todo ha salido bien, y por eso estoy aquí.

Los ojos verdes lo recibieron, calurosos.

El hombre levantó su copa ante el Espejo de Oesed y murmuró:

—Por nosotros.

* * *

><p>Tras el veredicto de Severus Snape, el Wizengamot no se complicó mucho en modificar el de Draco Malfoy. La Orden en pleno volvió a asistir y esta vez Harry Potter fue un testigo crucial. El joven hablaba junto a Hermione y Remus, cuando Draco, acompañado por Narcissa y escoltado por aurores del Ministerio, flanqueaban la puerta.<p>

—Draco —Harry se acercó al chico, y lo envolvió en sus brazos. No le habían permitido verle desde hace dos semanas y nadie le había dado una buena razón salvo que Draco no podía verle; empezó a intuir que ocurría algo cuando el rubio se tensó bajo el toque y lo apartó ligeramente.

El moreno trató de vislumbrar algo fuera de lugar, algo que hubiese hecho cambiar la reacción del rubio frente a él, pero solo vio una mirada llena de dolor.

—Potter.

—Harry.

—Señora Malfoy —el moreno alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de la mujer que lo había estrechado entre sus brazos, quien sonrió cálidamente y lo envolvió en un abrazo breve.

—Todo saldrá bien, Draco —le dijo Harry al chico, aunque se abstuvo de tocarle, porque no parecía que el rubio quisiera ningún contacto, y porque los aurores no iban a esperar a que él hablara mucho más.

Draco no tenía el temple de Severus y en algunos momentos pareció palidecer ante los jueces. Y el encuentro con otro mortífago, esta vez Yaxley, fue traumático y tuvieron que suspender el juicio por veinte minutos. Yaxley insistía diciendo que Draco había matado a Nott y debía ser condenado, pero éste alegó no recordarlo y la prueba de la varita de espino solo revelaba un "desmaius" que además hizo Harry. Por mucho que el mortífago asegurase que esa no había sido la varita utilizada, que Draco había perdido la suya en la batalla contra Voldemort, no hubo pruebas de lo contrario porque ya la misma Orden se había encargado de destruir la varita usada por Draco cuando estuvo junto a los mortífagos. Además, Remus dio un informe al Wizengamot de las pociones fabricadas, avalado por Kingsley, y tras las palabras de Harry declarando a su favor, las del Ministro fueron todo lo que el Wizengamot necesitó para atar cabos tras una hora de interrogatorios.

El Profeta, por una vez, publicó la verdad íntegra y los aurores volvieron a Malfoy Manor, esta vez como escoltas; la comunidad mágica había recuperado a sus hijos secuestrados y no tenían ganas de más odio y separaciones forzadas. Quizá este cambio significara un nuevo capítulo en la Historia de la Magia, con Voldemort derrotado por un jovencito adolescente y su séquito retirado gracias a La Orden del Fénix y al Ministerio de Magia. Y a dos valientes ex mortífagos que lo dieron todo por la causa, aunque su verdadero propósito fuera salvarse ellos mismos.

Y así terminó la etapa oscura.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

Gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

><p><em>Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:<em>

_niki: Ya veo que no perdonas a Draco. En cuanto a Harry, no se trata solo de la oclumancia; Snape le conoce bien y sabe por experiencia que siempre hace lo que le da la gana; él se jugaba mucho en aquel plan, por ello puso como condición que no supiera nada, así que quizá deberías culpar a Snape, claro que si lo piensas bien... yo casi le entiendo. El hombre haciendo sus planes tan meticulosamente como para que llegue un impulsivo Harry y lo fastidie todo._

_Supongo que este no es el encuentro que esperabas, y es que a veces, bajo presión, hay ciertas cosas que se desmoronan. Así que dejemos a los chicos que se expliquen, si es que lo hacen._

_Muchas gracias por tus hermosos comentarios. Un abrazo._


	43. La vida sin ti

_**Atención:** El universo HP no es mío, todo es de J.K. Rowling. No gano ni un chavo haciendo esto._

_**Notas del fic: **Muerte de un personaje. Pero no sufráis, no pienso matar a ninguno de nuestros hermosos protagonistas. _

_**Notas de la autora: **Espero que os guste. Sólo un capi para el final. Gracias a quienes ponéis el fic en favoritos._

_Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a the darkness princess y esamod. Gracias por seguir leyéndome._

* * *

><p><em><strong>POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO<strong>_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE VI: EL LEGADO DE VOLDEMORT

CAPÍTULO 43: LA VIDA SIN TI

La chimenea se sacudió con un resplandor verde antes de que el cuerpo de un chico alto y robusto apareciera alegremente, vestido con ropas de marca.

—Blaise —sonrió el moreno frente a él y Blaise se echó en sus brazos. Desde que habían abierto la red flú en Grimmauld, Harry recibía bastantes visitas.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina, donde allí, Hermione lo esperaba junto a Dikki. Ambas comían una deliciosa tarta de queso.

—Eh, creí que yo no era bienvenido aquí, al Cuartel de La Orden del Fénix —bromeó Blaise tras saludar a Hermione con un apretón de mano.

—Ahora es sólo mi casa y puedo invitar a quien quiera —sonrió Harry, y Blaise se percató de sus enormes ojeras.

—Eh, ¿qué tenemos aquí? La elfina valiente que atrapó a los malos —Blaise rió al ver bajarse a Dikki de la silla, ponerse frente a él y hacerle una reverencia.

—Señor Zabini, mi ama me ha hablado de usted.

—Para bien, espero —Blaise no se levantó para saludarla; en sus modales los elfos domésticos seguirían siendo siervos de los magos, aunque él no tenía problema en hablarlos amigablemente, sobre todo después de saber que habían participado en una misión tan peligrosa.

—Bueno, todo lo bien que puede hablar de un Slytherin —sonrió Dikki, y se agachó.

—¿Por qué te agachas? Ya me has hecho una reverencia —Blaise se carcajeó.

—Draco le lanzaba sartenes cuando recibía esas respuestas, supongo que le ha quedado como reflejo —aclaró una elegante Hermione, a su lado.

Blaise miró a Harry, precavido. El silencio se hizo eco en la antigua cocina de los Black.

—¿Quieres té? —ofreció Hermione; Blaise asintió y Dikki le sirvió un poco de té negro.

Los tres comieron en silencio, deseosos de hablar pero evitando el tema estrella. Harry no parecía muy saludable, no dormía y tenía un aire obvio de dejadez y nostalgia. Draco Malfoy no se había vuelto a comunicar con él desde la liberación de los magos, a pesar de estar curado de su imperio y de haber vuelto a Malfoy Manor con su madre y Severus Snape. En ocasiones, de un día para otro, un acontecimiento puede desencadenar que la persona más próxima a ti se comporte como un desconocido.

—Me enfadé mucho cuando aquellos aurores se fueron —habló Blaise—, me gusta tener guardaespaldas. Mándalos otra vez.

—No seas crío, Zabini —dijo Hermione irritada—, no iba a durar para siempre y tú lo sabías. Considérate afortunado, a algunos no se les ha facilitado protección nunca, ¿verdad, Harry?

El moreno elevó la vista de su tarta y sonrió débilmente mientras hincaba la cuchara, ausente.

—¿Qué harás ahora?

—Viviré en casa de mi madre durante el verano. Después me trasladaré a una de nuestras propiedades, quizá la de Manchester, o bien la de Birmingham, o quizá me traslade a Bristol.

—Qué vida tan dura —ironizó Hermione.

—¿El señor Zabini es rico? —preguntó Dikki, curiosa.

—No, exactamente. Su madre ha asesinado a todos sus maridos y se ha quedado con su oro.

Dikki pareció horrorizada.

—Pequeña criatura, tu ama no debería hablar de cosas que no sabe —Blaise le dio un codazo a Hermione—, mira, Granger, no es que tenga que darte información, pero mi madre tiene mucha suerte, y he de decir en su defensa que no ha matado a nadie. Sus maridos han muerto en condiciones extrañas.

—Y sospechosas —añadió la chica.

—Nada que el Ministerio no haya investigado.

—No te creo, Zabini. Nada. No me fío de los Slytherin, manipulan la información. Mira a Rita Skeeter.

—¿Ella fue Slytherin? Ha conseguido un gran puesto.

—Lo tergiversa todo, como buena Slytherin.

—Los Gryffindors sois muy prejuiciosos, ¿no?

—Te recuerdo que todos los de tu casa odian a gente como yo.

—Yo no te odio —y lanzó un beso a la chica—, lo sabes.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Sí, me han dicho que no le haces ascos a nada ni a nadie.

Los chicos siguieron discutiendo. Harry los escuchaba a medias, quizá porque su ánimo no correspondía con el de sus amigos. No había conseguido hablar con Draco a pesar de sus visitas a Malfoy Manor. Los elfos, poniendo caras de mortificación, tenían orden de no dejarle pasar, y Harry visitaba los lugares mágicos con la esperanza de encontrárselo, pero era como si el destino se hubiera confabulado para no cruzar sus caminos. Agradecía la compañía constante de Hermione y Ron, y en ocasiones la de Blaise, pero su vida se había vuelto gris; dio orden a Dikki de que cerrara la habitación donde había morado Narcissa y él se instaló en la de su padrino Sirius porque su anterior cuarto estaba lleno de memorias de Malfoy. Los elfos de la mansión recogieron las cosas de Draco y Narcissa y ya no había objeto alguno esparcido en su propiedad.

—¿Y tú qué harás, Granger? ¿Pedirás un puesto de auror, ahora que has probado tus habilidades?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. No, el trabajo de auror para ella había terminado. Tenía un interesante verano por delante, libre de cualquier misión o trabajo renunciando a sus responsabilidades al haber terminado con éxito la misión "atrapar mortífagos" y tenía muy claro qué haría a continuación.

—Por supuesto, volveré a Hogwarts.

Blaise frunció el ceño.

—¿A Hogwarts? ¿A pedir un puesto de profesora?

—Claro que no, quiero terminar mi último año. Como ayudé a Harry a buscar los horrocruxes, no pude sacar mis EXTASIS. En septiembre comenzaré, ya he mandado la carta de ingreso.

Blaise hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

—Pero si no necesitas estudiar nada, tú ya lo sabes todo, Harry, díselo tú, ¿por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones sabáticas durante un año, Hermione?

—Porque al contrario que a los niños ricos, me preocupa mi educación y... espera, ¿me has llamado por mi nombre?

—¿Te molesta?

—No, sólo... es raro. Hace que me plantee que quieras algo de mí.

El rostro de Blaise lo iluminó una sonrisa.

—Claro, podría pedirte tantas cosas... ¿qué tal completamente desnuda, cubierta por la capa de auror?

—Dikki, retira su té. El señor Zabini habla sin pensar y debe entrenarse para desechar ese mal hábito.

Dikki se movió hacia él y con magia elevó el té.

—¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡No he terminado!

Harry sonreía; no hablaba, sus conversaciones se limitaban a escuetos monosílabos y no quería salir de casa; sin embargo, le encantaba escuchar reír a Hermione, o cantar a Dikki; le gustaba cuando Blaise llenaba el ambiente de bromas cínicas, porque lo que entonces no podía soportar era quedarse solo. Durante varias semanas subió y bajó las escaleras de Grimmauld Place deteniéndose en la cocina; recordando la primera vez que Draco llegó allí exigiendo y lamentándose de su destino; luego estaban sus cubiertos, con sus iniciales. Los elfos los habían olvidado, Draco no había vuelto a por ellos quizá porque en la mansión tenía muchos más y Harry los había guardado en una vitrina, envueltos en un paño de seda, porque quizá cualquier otro tejido los hubiera raspado; se detenía en la planta baja junto al árbol genealógico de los Black; allí se quedaba varios minutos acariciando su foto y su nombre; pasaba por el salón y recordaba cuando Draco se presentó allí exigiendo hacerle el nudo a su corbata argumentando haberlo olvidado, una treta sin duda para ponerlo nervioso, y cómo Harry había dudado, sudoroso y trémulo entre el cuerpo de Draco y esas paredes; seguía y llegaba al salón donde estaba ese viejo piano que Draco tocaba con sus expertas manos, esas manos viajando a lo largo de su cuerpo que lo hacían temblar; la planta dos era mucho más difícil de superar; allí se había alojado Draco los primeros meses y después de estar tres días ahí durmiendo, comiendo y pensando en él, decidió, por su salud, cerrar el cuarto. Dikki no lo cuestionó y le preguntó si quería que lo dejara como estaba; sus pertenencias las habían recogidos los elfos y ya no quedaba nada material de él salvo los cubiertos de la cocina, pero para Harry todo el cuarto estaba impregnado de su aroma, aunque lo hubiera usado Narcissa los últimos meses; ir a la planta tercera le hacía sudar y respirar con dificultad.

Ese cuarto no estaba cerrado, pero Harry no había vuelto a entrar. Se había quedado ahí, paralizado, mirando de lejos la foto de ellos en la playa, bajo el marco de la puerta, hasta que alguien se aseguró de guardar esa foto, probablemente Hermione, para ahorrarle sufrimientos; si subía al desván su mente recreaba el duelo que había tenido con el rubio, cuando le vendó los ojos y lo enfrentó a una serpiente; sólo quedaba la planta cuarta. Ahí no había rastro de Malfoy, sólo de los antiguos inquilinos, Regulus y Sirius. Y las memorias de Sirius ya no eran tan pesadas, ni la culpa tan atroz y Harry podía permitirse estar ahí sin sentirse mal. A veces creía que el mismo cuarto le daba fuerza para seguir viviendo. Sin embargo, ¿cuánto puede uno aislarse de aquello que lleva dentro? ¿Qué más da si tapias puertas, o ventanas o remodelas estancias? Uno no puede huir de aquello por lo que el corazón late, por mucho que te alejes, te acompaña, y te va hundiendo cada día, cada minuto, sin que puedas hacer nada por ello.

Sólo conservaba una cosa en el cajón de la mesilla de madera vieja del cuarto de Sirius, guardado quizá para recordar que nada volvería a ser como antes; que su deseo fue fugaz y correspondido, pero sólo por un tiempo límite: una carta que el moreno había mandado por lechuza desde La Madriguera, pidiendo a Draco una cita, un lugar, un pretexto para verse. La respuesta del rubio había sido dolorosa y directa al grano:

"No me mandes más cartas, Potter, no quiero verte. Deja de presentarte en mi casa, ya no tengo sentimientos por ti. Vive tu vida y sé feliz. D.M."

El pergamino estaba arrugado porque Harry lo había apretujado canalizando la impotencia y rabia que sintió al leerla. Se había preguntado tantas veces qué había hecho mal, mas ninguna respuesta le fue dada, dejándolo sumido en un limbo de angustia y dolor. No había vuelto a sacarla del cajón, ni siquiera para trasladarla al desván o para guardarla y no volverla a ver; por alguna razón quería tenerla localizada, quizá para en un futuro leerla y decir "y aquí fue cuando Draco Malfoy se fue de mi vida, dejando este escrito diciendo no te quiero más". Como si fuera algo que tuviese que mencionar si alguna vez alguien solicitaba las memorias del Niño que Vivió.

Sí, el silencio era lo peor; Harry respiraba entre las paredes y sentía ahogarse; Hermione trató de llevarle fuera varias veces, pero Harry lo pasaba peor: no quería ver las caras felices de los demás, sólo quería enredarse en sus sábanas y dormir, evadirse de la realidad que se había vuelto desgarradora. No pudo convencerle de que fuese a San Mungo, pero un día, Remus pidió a Neville que se pasara por Grimmauld y atendiera a Harry. El diagnóstico era de preveer: depresión en grado medio por bloqueo emocional. Desde entonces, Hermione lo llevaba a ver algún hermoso paisaje, o alguna zona para pasear que no conociera; y Blaise le enseñaba pubs muggles y le presentaba a chicos y chicas para ver gente nueva, para no aislarse. A Harry nada de eso le servía; si Hermione le llevaba a la playa, se sentaba en la arena recordando momentos del pasado, alimentando la nostalgia; en cuanto a las personas nuevas que conocía, las trataba, pero no tenía ganas de relacionarse con ellas, porque para él no eran interesantes, y en ocasiones algunas hacían comentarios mordaces, lo que hacía a su mente volver a la imagen de Draco. Era como si el rubio se hubiera ido y sin embargo apareciera en todas partes; en los lugares, en las personas, en los objetos... omnipresente.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó el chico de color a Hermione cuando Harry había subido al baño.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No logro hacer que reaccione. Está como perdido, ausente, cuando le hablas te escucha pero enseguida en su mirada se ve que se ha ido, que está en otro lugar y en otro momento.

—No te martirices, no eres tú quien debe sacarle de su pena. Debe ser él mismo.

—¿Qué hay de Draco?

—No hablamos mucho. Hace poco nos vimos, pero está muy irritante, y si le hablas de Harry se marcha sin decir adiós. Yo con Draco me rindo. No logro sacarle nada.

—¿Te conté el episodio con Narcissa? —recordó Hermione, y Blaise movió la cabeza a los lados.

La chica explicó que Narcissa se presentó un día en Grimmauld Place. No sabía llegar, pero utilizó a alguno de sus elfos para ello. Harry la encontró fuera, y hablaron.

Blaise frunció el ceño.

—Draco no me ha contado nada.

—Draco no lo sabe. Narcissa vino por su cuenta, supongo que a preguntar por él, a tratar de saber por qué se habían enfadado. Y la respuesta de Harry la dejó congelada: "Si quiere saberlo, pregunte a su hijo y si le da alguna respuesta, compártala conmigo.

Le he mandado lechuzas y las ha ignorado y sólo tengo un pergamino en el cual dice que me aleje de su vida. ¿Es eso justo después de haberlo protegido? Está bien si no me quiere, pero al menos merezco una explicación." Y luego siguieron hablando y al parecer la señora Malfoy sonsacó a Harry que ella le había salvado la vida en El Bosque Prohibido y se echó a llorar, y ambos se abrazaron y lloraron, creo que Harry le ha tomado mucho cariño y ella lo quiere un montón. Debió ser un encuentro lleno de emociones porque ella volvió a su mansión y no ha vuelto por aquí.

—Seguro que trató de hacerle ver a Draco y éste le dijo que no metiera las narices en sus asuntos.

—Narcissa aprecia a Harry, lo sé, él la ofreció venir a Grimmauld cuando quisiera, aunque dudo que lo haga, la mujer se ha dado cuenta de que algo pasa y no querrá remover tierras escabrosas. Uf... no sé qué hacer, no es propio de Harry encerrarse tanto en sí mismo —los ojos de Hermione hacían aguas. Blaise apretó su brazo en señal de ánimo, aunque él tampoco tenía una cura.

Y un mes después, a finales de Julio, ocurrió algo sorprendente en Azkaban. Harry recibió la noticia en su oficina del Ministerio, cuando repartieron El Profeta. Sus piernas se congelaron. Agarró el periódico con evidente confusión, se frotó los ojos y notó sus manos sudorosas: el titular de portada decía:

Asesinado Lucius Malfoy, ex mortífago, en su celda de Azkaban.

Esta mañana ha aparecido muerto con una herida en el tórax.

Harry olvidó todas sus confusiones, sus dolores y depresiones: sin esperar respuesta, se plantó en la Mansión Malfoy. Un elfo salió a abrirle y al verlo, indicó:

—Tengo orden de no dejarle entrar, señor Harry Potter.

—Quiero hablar con Draco, su padre ha muerto.

El elfo pareció consternado.

—Oh, sí, amo Malfoy y ama Narcissa han ido a identificar el cadáver del amo Lucius.

—¿Cuándo volverán?

—Memy no lo sabe, pero no puede dejarle pasar.

Harry, suspirando porque los elfos de los Malfoy eran pura obediencia y no se saldría con la suya, se alejó hacia la puerta, parando junto a los enormes setos elevados junto al gran portón, donde veía la inscripción de sus amos. Se quedó ahí a esperar, pero luego pensó que era inútil, Draco y Narcissa podían aparecerse dentro de la casa, así pues, ¿qué sentido tenía esperar fuera? Volvió a su oficina, escribió un pergamino y lo mandó por lechuza. Al cabo del tiempo no hubo respuesta, así que Harry deslizó un sobre entre las rejas de la mansión. Tampoco fue respondido. Desanimado, Harry paseó por el Callejón Diagón y mientras miraba el lanzamiento de las nuevas escobas advirtió una figura familiar conocida yendo hacia el otro lado. Vestía una túnica elegante, color púrpura, muy ligera, le sentaba muy bien. Harry se giró; Draco no lo había visto, así que corrió, agarró su brazo y le jaló.

—¡Draco!

La mirada del rubio no tuvo precio; en sus ojos había desprecio y algo indefinible.

—Potter —escupió, y se deshizo de su agarre con bastante mala leche—. No me toques.

—Draco —repitió Harry, y de repente toda su impotencia, su rabia y su tristeza desaparecieron ante la visión de él. Sonrió y dijo—, ¿cómo estás?

Error. Draco apretó los labios para contestar alguna mala palabra, pero se lo ahorró. Harry se maldijo, ¿qué eran ese tono de cordialidad y cortesía? ¡Él no quería decir eso! Lo intentó cambiando el semblante.

—Siento lo de tu padre.

Draco no replicó, su cara era todo un poema. Apenas un segundo después dijo:

—Tengo prisa.

Harry lo vio alejarse con paso rápido

—¡Eh, Draco! ¡Espera, demonios, quiero hablar contigo!

De nuevo cara a cara.

—Ya, pero yo no —y sonrió el muy capullo. Harry quiso borrar ese gesto pegándole una buena bofetada, o quizá besándolo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Su brazo fue nuevamente cogido.

—Un momento, Draco, sólo te pido un momento.

—Otro día, Potter.

El moreno no insistió: le dolía tanto el desprecio, pero sobre todo temblaba, asustado de sus propias emociones. ¡Lo estaba apartando de su vida! ¿Qué le había ocurrido? No podían ser secuelas del imperius, Neville le había dicho que en San Mungo tenían una buena cura para ello, y además Draco estuvo bajo la vigilancia de Severus Snape durante varios días. Vio al rubio alejarse a paso rápido, y enfadado, volvió a su lóbrega casa, Grimmauld. Se contentó con enviar una corona de flores para la tumba, en la ceremonia que supuso los Malfoy celebrarían con motivo del fallecimiento. Al día siguiente recibió una lechuza de Narcissa donde le agradecía el gesto.

Draco debía estar pasándolo mal; era su padre, el que tantas veces mencionaba en Hogwarts; de quien tanto hablaba, poniéndolo en un pedestal; después, Harry tuvo un sentimiento de culpa, él lo había enviado ahí. De acuerdo, porque lo merecía, pero, ¿cómo lo habían asesinado? Azkabán estaba lleno de mortífagos y ya todos sabían de la traición de Draco, era evidente que había sido por venganza, pero, ¿cómo? A los magos se les requisaba la varita antes de entrar en Azkabán y era prácticamente imposible lanzar un hechizo sin ella. Decidió que podría investigarlo. De momento, se contentó con poner el cedé y escuchar aquella canción "Private Universe", en la que Draco ponía sus brazos alrededor y él le seguía en un vano intento por bailar, recordando el aroma de su pelo y el sabor de sus labios.

* * *

><p>Hermione organizó una visita a la piscina muggle, para alejar a Harry del mundo mágico por momentos. Blaise los acompañó, pero el moreno no parecía tener ganas de bañarse.<p>

—Vamos, Harry, sólo te pido que te diviertas un poco, ven a bañarte con nosotros.

—No me apetece mojarme, Hermione, ve tú con Blaise.

—No me dejes sola con este engreído, es peligroso —suplicó ella.

—No haré nada que tú no quieras —sonrió el chico de color, estirándose en toda su altura.

Hermione lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Hace cuánto que no te acuestas con alguien? Temo ser asaltada.

—No sabía que yo te interesase, Granger, es toda una sorpresa.

Harry dejó de oírles cuando sus amigos se enzarzaron en una discusión que más que eso parecía una pelea sin sentido. Peleas como las que tenía él con Draco. Aaaaaaah, ¿cuándo iba a dejar de pensar en ese idiota? Nunca. Porque no podía hacerlo; no quería. Mirara donde mirara, allí estaba el rubio engreído y altivo.

—Ya estás otra vez dentro de ti, venga, voy a meterte aunque sea en la ducha para refrescarte —dijo Hermione tironeando de su brazo—, vamos, Harry, quítate la camiseta.

—Está bien —susurró, rendido, y siguió a Hermione hacia las duchas.

Harry mojó su cuerpo, su pelo, con la esperanza de ser abandonado otra vez, en las toallas, y así poder dormirse un poco. Solo quería dormir; durmiendo no tenía que pensar, no era dueño de sí mismo.

—Acompañaré a Harry de vuelta, pero enseguida voy, ve tú al agua, Blaise.

El chico de color obedeció sin rechistar, y la chica se giró para tomar el camino hacia las toallas, tomando la mano de Harry.

—De verdad, Hermione, no necesito que me des la mano, he crecido, ¿recuerdas?

—Pues no lo parece.

Se estaba exasperando. Se agachó para ponerse sobre su toalla, boca abajo. De repente Hermione había dejado de hablar.

—Harry —bueno, ahí estaba, ahora le diría que no se durmiera, qué pesadilla, debería haber venido sólo con Blaise. Hermione era una buena amiga, pero cuando se ponía en plan madre era exasperante—. Harry, ¿qué tienes ahí?

El moreno volvió a incorporarse, todas sus ganas de echarse un sueño disueltas por su mejor amiga.

—Harry, llevas algo en la espalda. ¿Te lo has hecho tú?

Harry suspiró, y recordó las palabras grabadas en la base de la nuca por quien fuera su amante.

—Ah, eso —pareció quitarle importancia—. Es cosa de Draco. Me lo hizo con un hechizo.

Sintió los dedos fríos de su amiga pasando por la zona, tan suave como una caricia.

—No conozco el contrahechizo, pero puedo averiguarlo. ¿Lo ha visto alguien más?

—No.

—Cuida de que no se vea, Harry, podría traerte problemas. ¿Cómo dejaste que te hiciera eso?

—Estábamos enamorados —y añadió con ironía—. O cachondos. De algún modo, creí que le gustaba.

Hermione dejó pasar la tristeza reflejada en esas palabras.

—Le preguntaré a Remus, quizá sea un hechizo oscuro.

Harry se ahorró la molestia de decirle que no hacía falta esforzarse, no pasaba nada, que podría pasar por un tatuaje muggle. Días después, Hermione visitó Grimmauld y le habló otra vez del dichoso tatuaje.

—Harry, lo que ha hecho Malfoy no tiene nombre. ¿Te dijo que poniendo el hechizo en una persona, evita que alguien más pueda tocarte? Íntimamente, quiero decir. Es un hechizo de posesión. Te ha marcado como si fueras de su propiedad.

Harry abrió la boca. Un hechizo de posesión. Nadie más podría tocarlo porque repelería a cualquier persona que se acercara a Harry en términos sexuales. Bueno, tampoco le sorprendía, el rubio altivo querría asegurarse de que Blaise no le tocara, o cualquier otro. Malfoy y sus celos.

—¿Y qué, Hermione? Ya no tiene sentido preocuparse por eso.

—Está bien, quítate la camiseta y lo haré desaparecer. Realmente sólo la persona que lo puso es quien debe volver a quitarlo, pero he encontrado la forma de que pueda hacerlo alguien más.

—No, gracias.

La chica levantó la ropa de Harry, pero él se enfureció.

—¡Ya basta, Hermione! ¡Te he dicho que lo dejes!

Ella se congeló en el sitio, no esperaba esa reacción.

—Pero Harry, nadie podrá tocarte…

—¡No me importa! No quiero que lo hagan, así que, ¿qué más da?

Hermione contempló el brillo en los ojos de su amigo, lágrimas nacientes aún por caer, y lo abrazó.

—Vale, Harry, no te lo quitaré, pero llámame cuando quieras que lo haga —y luego añadió, en tono de venganza—. Voy a matar a ese rubio engreído.

Harry sólo asintió, y, sintiéndose devastado, lloró durante varios minutos, silenciosamente, en el hombro de su amiga.

* * *

><p>Ron, ignorante aún de la relación entre su mejor amigo y el mortífago más vanidoso de todos los tiempos, a veces conseguía que Harry riera un poco. Hasta que pasó el tiempo y el moreno ingresó en la Academia, abierta de nuevo tras la derrota del Nuevo Orden Mortífago mientras acudía al Ministerio para ayudar a los aurores a investigar sobre Lucius Malfoy. Comía con Ron cuando se veían allí, y charlaban de cosas nimias. Un día, sin embargo, a Ron no se le ocurrió otra cosa que esparcir rumores que el moreno ya había escuchado en su departamento.<p>

—¿Has oído Harry? Parece ser que el hurón Malfoy es gay. Y además se le ha visto con varios chicos.

La mención de aquel nombre mandaron las ganas de comer de Harry a la basura.

—No —fue su escueta respuesta.

—¿Y? ¿No te sorprende? Es un poco asqueroso, ¿no? Estuvo en tu casa, espero que hayas desinfectado las sábanas que usó.

Harry quiso pegar a su amigo. Era muy humilde, sí, pero demasiado tonto para algunas cosas, más incluso que él. Y tan cerrado… Se dijo, eso tenía que acabarse.

—Pues no. Pero si Malfoy es asqueroso, yo también lo soy.

Ron rió y apartó su vaso de agua.

—¿Por qué, Harry? Estás un poco despreciativo hacia tu persona. Hermione dice…

—Soy HOMOSEXUAL, Ron.

Lo dijo despacio, letra por letra, entonando las sílabas con precisión, y mostrando una sonrisa altiva después, como si se enorgulleciera de ello. Ron se puso lívido y luego rió de nuevo.

—No gastes esas bromas, amigo, no te pega nada.

—No es broma, amigo, ve y pregúntale a Hermione.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—Desde antes que yo —y Harry bebió de su vaso.

—¡Joder! —fue la explosión de Ron, dejando a un lado el bocadillo—. ¡Eres… gay!

Harry movió la cabeza a uno y otro lado.

—Te agradecería que no pregonases mi sexualidad, no creo que a nadie le interese.

Pero era demasiado tarde, un chico joven del Departamento de Misterios estaba sonriéndole. Lo que le faltaba, nuevas conquistas. Aunque quizá debiera hacer eso, buscar otros posibles sustitutos; no, sustituto sonaba mal, era mejor buscar otras personas. Diferentes. Completamente diferentes a él, como el chico que le sonreía. Y salió con él. Y cuando le besó, Harry no sintió nada. Nadie le besaba como hacía Draco, además ese chico también era mandón y superfluo y le recordaba a él; era como tener una burda copia. No, quizá no era buena idea buscar a nadie ahora. Mejor solo. Sí, mejor solo, además, nunca hubiera podido llegar a más teniendo el maldito tatuaje. Si el hurón de mierda quería buscarle sustitutos a él, pues adelante. Sólo rezaba para no encontrarse con ellos en ningún sitio o Malfoy conocería la violencia muggle de su propia mano. Anunciar a Ron su sexualidad apartó al pelirrojo, que ahora no sabía cómo actuar a su alrededor. Harry le explicó que no le habían transplantado el cerebro, sólo se acostaba con tíos, y cuando le dijo que había tenido una aventura con Blaise vomitó el desayuno.

"Merlín, menos mal que no nos vio a Draco y a mí en Grimmauld". Ya no había "Draco y él", ahora era "Draco y OTRO". Y los rumores se sucedían en su departamento, y pronto El Profeta se hizo eco de las noticias. "La descendencia Malfoy en peligro", "La preferencia del heredero de Slytherin", etc. Harry imaginaba a la pobre Narcissa siendo entrevistada por la asquerosa Rita Skeeter y se le ponía el vello de punta. Odiaba a esa garrapata y le había tomado cariño a la señora Malfoy, aunque ya no fuera nada de él, sólo una conocida. Pero a su hijo… a su hijo le besaría otro, le acariciaría otro, su pelo sería tocado por otras manos, era una tortura. Aunque parecía elegirlos de buena posición y con dinero. Bueno, así las dos familias podrían ir a las fiestas de sociedad sin miedo a que lo miraran raro. Pensándolo bien, si él, siendo pareja del rubio, se presentara ante magos respetuosos en casa de los Malfoy, la gente pondría el grito en el cielo. "Claro que no, Harry, ¿no ves que tú aún sigues siendo el héroe? Serías el mejor partido para él".

Bueno, pues Draco no pensaba lo mismo porque ni siquiera se había molestado en arreglar las cosas. El rubio pareció ir de flor en flor a lo largo del verano, mientras Harry se concentraba en su trabajo, única y exclusivamente, en investigar el asesinato de Lucius Malfoy y en sus amigos. Sabía que Tonks visitaba regularmente a Narcissa y que la mujer le había hecho varios regalos. Llegó septiembre, y Hermione tomó el expreso de Hogwarts para terminar sus ÉXTASIS; para entonces, Harry se reunía semanalmente para jugar a quidditch con algunos de sus amigos, y es que, la depresión no le había quitado las ganas de subirse a la escoba. Parecía haber mejorado, ya no tenía ese aire sombrío y triste, salía de vez en cuando con Blaise a bares muggles y se divertía a su manera. Y luego vino el nacimiento de Teddy Lupin, el cual colmó de alegría a toda La Orden. Narcissa Malfoy acudió a San Mungo al ser su tía abuela. Coincidió con una visita de Harry y ambos se encontraron en la habitación.

—Narcissa, ¿cómo está? —Harry estrechó su mano, pero la mujer le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se emocionó visiblemente.

—Harry, estás más delgado, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Eso es porque vuelo mucho en escoba —dijo el muchacho mostrándole una sonrisa brillante para no preocuparla, aunque es cierto que comía mucho menos—, puede pasar a ver a Teddy.

La mujer se acercó a acariciar al pequeño, y a besar a Tonks, y ambas se enzarzaron en una conversación. Mientras tanto, Harry resolvió ir a la cafetería del quinto piso para tomar algo, la habitación de Tonks estaba llena de gente y llegarían los medimagos para aconsejar que alguien saliera. Le habían dado el día libre en el Ministerio porque tenía horas de más, y Harry no quería perderse ese acontecimiento. La cafetería estaba a rebosar, y había muchas mesas llenas, así que Harry pidió un sándwich y un té y buscó con la mirada una mesa libre. El corazón se le aceleró al vislumbrar una cabellera rubia platina, quizá el acompañante de Narcissa, y sus pies se dirigieron hacia allí sin el permiso de su mente a la vez que sus tripas sufrían un vaivén.

—Hola —saludó Harry con el corazón a cien.

El rubio se volvió y sorpresa y confusión asomaron a su mirada.

—Hola —saludó más por cortesía, mientras Harry tomaba asiento frente a él. Draco cambió el semblante, y Potter lo advirtió.

—Sólo queda esta mesa libre —dijo, como excusándose.

Draco llevaba una túnica gris con ribetes dorados. Su aspecto había mejorado bastante, al contrario que el moreno, su piel parecía brillar, el alivio de volver a casa había desplazado los hombros hacia atrás dándole un aspecto más altivo; regresar a Malfoy Manor había envuelto a Draco en la guinda del pastel.

—No importa, ya me iba —y se apresuró a beber su té frío, pero Harry le cubrió la mano.

—No te vayas, Draco. Por favor, quédate, necesito hablar contigo.

Draco pareció calibrar la situación y pensó que si no le daba la posibilidad de hacerlo, se encontraría al maldito auror en cualquier sitio. Estiró las piernas y cruzó los brazos, adoptando una postura aparentemente despreocupada.

—Habla entonces.

Se había olvidado de los rasgos de Harry; de su pelo desordenado, de sus ojos profundos, estaba más delgado y rezumaba pena. Draco lo miró como si se tratara de un pordiosero.

—¿Cómo estás? Por lo de tu padre —ligera sonrisa.

—Bien. Un detalle por tu parte enviar una corona, creo que mi madre te lo agradeció en su momento.

Se hizo un silencio, Harry tomó un poco de su té, pero estaba demasiado caliente.

—Me dejaste de hablar, Draco, ¿qué pasó?

—Que estaba harto, Potter, harto de verte todos los días, sólo quería regresar a mi casa.

Harry pareció enfurecerse, apretó los puños.

—Si estabas harto, Malfoy —se aseguró de nombrarlo con desprecio, como antaño—, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste como hice yo con Blaise? Me merecía una respuesta, no ser olvidado como un vulgar elfo doméstico.

Draco no parecía tener respuesta, un aura de seguridad lo envolvía, aunque luego añadió:

—Poco importa ya eso, tú has rehecho tu vida, yo he rehecho la mía… no tiene sentido culparnos de algo que pasó.

—¿Poco importa? ¿Eso piensas, Malfoy? ¿Tú, que me amenazabas con no ver a nadie más, y te ponías rabioso si visitaba a Blaise? —el arrebato de Harry hizo a Draco echarse hacia atrás en su silla de forma instintiva—. Ah, es eso, se te ha acabado el capricho. Blaise me advirtió. Por eso ya no importa, por eso ya no te importo.

—No estuve contigo por capricho, Potter.

—¿Entonces?

Varios magos se volvieron a mirarlos, y Draco dijo en voz baja:

—Me gustabas.

—¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿Qué viste en mí que dejara de gustarte? ¿Hice algo mal?

—No vi nada en ti, Potter, puedes culparme, el problema soy yo. No puedo tener relaciones largas, me gusta experimentar.

Harry se sintió como una horrible rata de laboratorio. ¿Experimentar?

—Por eso ahora vas de flor en flor… Pudiste haberlo dicho desde un principio. Yo lo habría aceptado, pero claro, tuviste que planear algo tan retorcido para humillar a Harry Potter. Es eso, querías humillarme, ¿no?

—¡No lo habrías aceptado! Tú me querías, Potter.

—Y tenía la esperanza de que tú también me quisieras, pero ya veo que sólo tienes clase y dinero, Malfoy, pero de amor no sabes nada.

Draco se enfureció.

—¿Y tú sí? ¿Por tu vasta experiencia?

—Precisamente porque no he tenido muchos novios puedo decirlo. Me entrego totalmente.

—Pues bien por ti, Potter, ve a entregarte a otro.

Los verdes ojos de Harry, centelleantes, se hundieron en una raya apenas visible. Malfoy hablaba como si todo le diera igual, obviamente no entendía las palabras "entregarse a alguien".

—Muy bien, Malfoy, se me pasará. En cuanto a ti, que experimentes mucho, espero que las ganas te duren años porque, para cuando busques a alguien que quieras que te lo dé todo, no lo encontrarás, te quedarás solo y amargado.

Los ojos de ambos reflejaban dolor: Harry no entendía y Draco no compartía. El moreno se levantó pegando un golpe en la mesa, dejando su té sin acabar y también su sándwich. Bajó aprisa todas las plantas de San Mungo y se desapareció, dejando a Draco Malfoy mirando al horizonte, pensando si sus últimas palabras se debían a un ataque de celos o a un deseo.

* * *

><p>Cuando la elfina Dikki oyó el familiar ruido de la aparición, sus pequeños pies se dirigieron hacia la planta baja, su puntiaguda cara reflejando inquietud: un joven mago de ojos verdes con gafas entró como un vendaval, mandando el paragüero de una patada a su paso.<p>

—Harry… —la elfina corrió hacia el recibidor tras colocar el paragüero—, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿El niño está bien?

Harry se apoyó contra la pared y de la muñeca de la elfina brilló el brazalete cuyas siglas decían "HD" y cuyo significado real siempre fue "Hermione-Dikki", útil instrumento utilizado entre ellas para avisarse por si ocurría algo.

El joven se volvió, consciente de su visita a San Mungo; fue entonces cuando recordó que él se había ausentado del Ministerio para poder estar junto a Tonks, Lupin y su nuevo miembro de la familia. En sus prisas por huir de Draco había dejado a su familia allí.

—Oh, joder, seré imbécil…

—Harry, ¿pasó algo?

El chico se pasó los dedos por la sien tratando de calmarse, caminó en círculos con la elfina esperando, y replicó:

—El niño está bien, creo que tengo que volver.

Y sin más explicaciones, el moreno se concentró y volvió a desaparecerse. Draco habría acompañado allí a su madre y para no verlos a ellos habría resuelto esperar en la cafetería; si Harry quería evitarlo no había problema en ir de nuevo a la habitación de Tonks, Draco no estaría. No volvería a verle… ¿por qué había huido? Qué estúpido… porque le dolía, le dolían sus palabras. ¿Qué era eso de experimentar? Él fue el primero en avisarle de que Blaise sólo quería sexo, además, no le habló de su padre, cuando la pérdida de Lucius debía haber sido traumática para él. De pronto, se angustió. ¿Y si ese no era Draco? Imposible, lo vio en sus ojos, le reconoció, alguien con multijugos no podía haber hecho una actuación tan brillante. Suspirando, entró de nuevo en San Mungo, identificándose de nuevo. Al entrar, Harry observó que Narcissa se había ido.

—¿Dónde te metiste, Harry? —preguntó Ron acercándose—. Estuve buscándote.

—Di un paseo por la cafetería para comer algo —y entonces recordó su sándwich y su té, abandonados allí debido a su impulsividad. Bueno, al menos ya no tenía hambre, después del disgusto. Harry escaneó la habitación, las caras alegres de Tonks y Remus, de Arthur y Molly; de Bill y Fleur. El pequeño Ted durmiendo en brazos de su madre; Hermione ausente al estar en Hogwarts, no se verían el resto del año. Tenía a su elfina, sí, pero Harry empezó a sospechar que iba a echar mucho de menos a su amiga.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

Próximo y último capítulo "Lo que Eladora unió".

Ahora... ¡ya sabéis que me encantan vuestros comentarios! Besos.


	44. Lo que Eladora unió

_**Atención:** El universo HP no es mío, todo es de J.K. Rowling. _

_**Notas de la autora: **¡Ha llegado el último capi! No veía la hora, en serio, esto se ha hecho más largo que un pan... Ahora que hemos llegado al final, me encantaría que me dijerais qué parte os ha gustado más y por qué. Y también quiénes han sido vuestros personajes favoritos y si ha habido una escena que recordaréis especialmente. Me he explayado, así que ahí van 15 páginas de word._

_Y así, esta parte está dedicada a arix7 y a saijouchi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO<strong>_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

PARTE VI: EL LEGADO DE VOLDEMORT

CAPÍTULO 44: LO QUE ELADORA UNIÓ

La noticia de que Harry sería el padrino del hijo de Remus llenó al joven de entusiasmo. Su infancia no destacaba por ser precisamente alegre, pero se aseguraría de que la de Ted lo fuera; al menos, tenía a sus padres, y él iba a malcriarlo conscientemente. Viajó hacia Gringotts para ingresar una suma de dinero para el futuro del pequeño, y cuando entró al enorme y antiguo edificio algunos goblins lo saludaron. Avanzó a paso firme y pidió una solicitud de transferencia. Ya tenía pensada la cantidad.

—¿Desea un extracto de sus cuentas, señor Potter? —dijo el serio goblin situado frente a él.

—Sí, por favor —indicó el moreno escribiendo con su pluma todos los datos en el pergamino.

—Aquí tiene.

Harry ignoró los movimientos y comprobó la cantidad final, apenas mermada tras depositar el dinero en la cámara de los Lupin. Entonces, su mirada paseó por los movimientos y vio algo extraño. Señaló al goblin una línea del pergamino preguntando qué era aquello.

—Es una transferencia realizada a su cuenta, señor.

—¿Una transferencia?

—Sí, alguien que ha ingresado dinero —añadió el goblin un poco mosqueado.

—Ya, ya, pero, ¿quién hizo eso?

—Aquí está el ordenante, Draco Malfoy.

Harry pestañeó, contemplando el pergamino, atónito. ¿Por qué Draco le habría ingresado 1.000 galeones?

—Devuélvalo a su dueño —indicó de inmediato.

Se encontró con la mirada del goblin, que debía tenerlo por alguien estúpido.

—No se puede hacer eso, señor, se necesita la firma de quien hizo la operación. A menos que traiga aquí al señor Malfoy para que firme, esta operación no se puede revocar.

Harry gruñó. ¿Por qué habría hecho eso? ¿Y cómo había averiguado la cuenta de él? Para su sorpresa, se enteró posteriormente de que también los señores Weasley, Remus y su esposa habían recibido sendas cantidades en sus respectivas cuentas. Hasta Hermione había recibido una suma monetaria. ¿Sería cosa de Narcissa? Era la única que tenía acceso a la herencia Black, y al ser ella y Tonks familiares directos… después recordó que ella no estaba en facultades de atender su dinero mágico, básicamente porque aún seguía en tratamiento intentando recordar. Además, Draco siempre decía que quien administraba el dinero en su casa era su padre, por lo que, muerto él, habría sido declarado heredero directo junto a su madre. Así pues el Ministerio había descongelado las cuentas. Sintiéndose demasiado curioso como para dejarlo pasar, Harry agarró su pluma, se sentó en el escritorio de Sirius y redactó una breve carta, pidiéndole perdón por su estampida del otro día y comentándole el tema del dinero. La envió a través del Ministerio por lechuza, y tres días después recibió una respuesta, clara, breve y concisa:

"De bien nacidos es ser agradecidos. Aunque no lo creas, esto me lo enseñó mi padre".

La respuesta le causó un arrebato de amor y odio a la vez. Draco ya intentó darle dinero en Grimmauld cuando casi eran extraños y Harry le rebatió diciendo que no quería su dinero, que él lo hacía por principios, de hecho rechazó el sobre que el rubio le dio al sentirse insultado. Y ahora lo volvía a hacer, asegurándose de que el dinero esta vez, no se devolviese. Seguramente querría cerrar la deuda, asentando de esa forma el no tener nada que deberle. Aquello produjo una punzada en su estómago, como si le hubieran dado una patada. Draco no le debía nada, pero ese paso sólo los alejaba más. Era como si dijese "aquí te doy una muestra de lo que tú has hecho por mí, de ahora en adelante podemos seguir caminos separados". Tal como dijo en la cafetería, "ve y entrégate a otro". Si le escribía "no quiero tu dinero", probablemente el rubio le diría "dáselo a tu amiga la castaña, o a su elfina, que es la que lleva la contabilidad". No tenía sentido responderle para recibir esas respuestas. Por primera vez, Harry pensó que el vínculo entre Draco y él se había roto, que todo lo que sucedió sólo podía quedarse en el pasado, como hermosas memorias.

* * *

><p>Harry salió de la Academia de Aurores, pensando si realmente podría convertirse en un buen auror dejando de lado su nombre: apestaba en Sigilo y sus compañeros eran bastante buenos. Por suerte, la Academia ese año no estaba muy concurrida, siendo solo siete aspirantes. Al menos, el trabajo lo mantenía ocupado. Tras investigar todo sobre Lucius Malfoy y arrojar una interesante luz sobre el caso, dejó que su compañero Robbins se ocupara del resto: habría otro juicio pronto, parecía que uno de los mortífagos, Rowle Thorfinn, había asestado una puñalada en el corazón del aristócrata con algún objeto punzante, quizá un tenedor de plástico de los usados en la comida. Robbins no dejó que Harry estuviera presente en el interrogatorio, pero le comentó que todo había sido por venganza; al parecer, hace tiempo Voldemort envió a Draco Malfoy a torturar a Thorfinn y desde entonces el rubio había estado deseando deshacerse de él; su supuesto plan de asesinarlo una vez estuviera a cargo de los mortífagos había sido interrumpido en el momento en el que Nott lo envió a la Base de Operaciones, donde un pelirrojo Weasley cargó contra él, dejándolo malherido. El mortífago decidió vengarse en Azkabán, enfrentándose ahora a la condena de morir allí, nada que no hubiese cambiado su estado anterior y al menos, se quitaba a alguien de en medio. El resto de Azkabán, sin embargo, le consideró un héroe por ello.<p>

Era una suerte que todos los mortífagos estuvieran encerrados; de haber escapado alguno, probablemente ahora Draco tendría una hermosa tumba. Si la misión se hubiera desarrollado de otra forma; si los elfos no hubieran ayudado, en la lucha alguno habría escapado, regresando para matar. Harry alejó esos pensamientos, ya no podía pensar en él. Seguía perdiendo peso y las ganas de salir no habían aumentado; entonces, con Hermione en Hogwarts y Blaise dedicado a su madre, el único que lo acompañaba era Ron. Sin embargo, Harry sentía una soledad infinita. Se levantó, se terminó su té y salió por la puerta, recordándose el horario de clases. Al dirigirse hacia el ascensor, oyó gritos en la recepción de las oficinas de los aurores.

—¿No hay un solo auror aquí? ¡Venga ya, está de guasa!

—No lo hay, sólo ha quedado uno, señor. Y ya le he dicho que puede pasar a verlo, podrá atenderle.

El moreno se acercó, extrañado por la algarabía. Normalmente, quienes gritaban solían ser magos pendientes de algún juicio o inculpados por algún crimen que no cometieron. Sin embargo, esa figura no parecía estar desesperada por pedir clemencia.

—¡No quiero ver a ese auror, llamen a otro!

—Señor —la bruja detrás del mostrador estaba cerca de hechizar al hombre—, por favor, llamaré a seguridad si sigue con sus gritos.

—¡Pues llámelos! No me iré de aquí hasta hablar con un auror.

El moreno se acercó tratando de aliviar el peso a la chica.

—¿Qué pasa, Innis?

La bruja de hermosas facciones y cabello oscuro y lacio se volvió, agradecida.

—Señor Potter, este señor insiste en ver a un auror, le he dicho que usted está de servicio y puede atenderle, pero no quiere...

Harry no escuchó el resto de la explicación: sus esmeraldas verdes habían conectado con fríos ojos grises muy familiares.

—Draco...

—Mierda, Potter, no vengo a verte a ti —escupió el otro, mirándolo con desagrado.

—Entonces márchate, Malfoy —dijo Harry recuperando la compostura—, deja en paz a esta muchacha. No tiene que aguantar a tipos desagradables como tú —se dirigió hacia Innis—. Yo llamaré a seguridad, sigue con tu trabajo.

Innis le lanzó una mirada de adoración al Héroe que vivió, musitando un "gracias" apenas audible. Mientras, Harry se preguntaba cómo es que había sido capaz de soltar esas palabras. Draco lo observó, algo asombrado. El moreno se alejó hacia su oficina para pedir refuerzos, cuando notó unas pisadas tras él. Al abrir la puerta de la oficina, le oyó implorar.

—No los llames.

Harry se volvió, encontrándose con un Draco preocupado. Estuvo tentado de caminar varios pasos hacia él y abrazarlo. Suspiró, como si estuviera cansado de esperar.

—¿Qué quieres?

Draco miró la oficina, el resto de pupitres estaban vacíos y sobre la mesa del Gryffindor había muchísimos papeles desperdigados.

—Necesito ayuda para localizar a una persona —dijo, entre dientes, y Harry interpretó sus palabras abriendo mucho los ojos y preguntando:

—¿Le ha pasado algo a tu madre?

—Claro que no, memo —insultó Draco, y asomó una ligera sonrisa—, digo, señor Potter. Necesito localizar a una persona, es muggle. Esperaré aquí hasta que vuelva otro auror.

Harry se sentó en su silla, evaluando al otro con la mirada. Esperó ser frío y distante, como hacía Draco cuando lo veía.

—No vuelven hasta mañana, y no te dejarán dormir aquí.

Draco gruñó algo, parecía estar sugiriendo que lo ayudara él, pero evidentemente, su orgullo se lo impedía.

—¿Cómo puedo encontrar a una muggle?

El moreno entrecerró los ojos.

—Sólo los aurores tenemos acceso a esa información.

—Bueno, tú eres un auror.

—No podemos dar esa información a nadie, lo siento, Malfoy —y lució bastante satisfecho.

Draco plantó las manos sobre el escritorio de Harry.

—¡Demonios, Potter! ¡Ya sé que me odias, pero necesito encontrarla!

Harry esbozó una ligera sonrisa, teñida de melancolía y dolor.

—Yo no te odio.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres? —y enterró la mano en su túnica para sacarla después, golpeando el escritorio de Harry con un puñado de galeones—. ¿Te vale esto?

La expresión compasiva de Harry cambió a otra más amarga.

—Lo siento, pero no soy corruptible. Ve a ofrecérselo a otro.

—¡Maldita sea, Potter, no hay nadie!

Ambos se enfrentaron con la mirada. Después, Harry indicó:

—Ambos sabemos que no estás en condiciones de pedirme nada. Pero, como soy un tonto Gryffindor, te ayudaré. Lo haré porque nunca dejaré de ser yo, ¿sabes? Y como no soy como tú, no pediré nada a cambio.

Draco no replicó, se guardó los galeones, siguió obedientemente a Harry hacia el archivo, varias plantas más abajo. El moreno trató de no temblar mientras abría la puerta. El rubio observó la cantidad enorme de dosieres y archivos, empapelaban las paredes.

—Oh, nos vamos a morir si hay que mirar uno por uno —dijo, desanimado.

—¿Qué datos tienes?

—Sólo sé que se llama Eladora y que vive en el barrio de Kensal Green.

Harry lo miró, curioso. ¿Draco buscaba a una señora del barrio de Blaise?

—Sin preguntas, Potter.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y agarró varios dosieres. Ninguna de las Eladoras de los datos vivía en Kensal Green. Draco se acercó para mirar, y Harry hizo una pausa para no respirar. El olor de Draco, tan cerca...

—¿Sabes algo más de ella, Malfoy?

—No —dijo el rubio, para nada molesto porque el otro estuviera usando de nuevo su apellido.

—Con estos datos no podemos hacer nada. Sin apellido, sin dirección completa...

Draco metió las manos en la túnica y recordó:

—Es una mujer mayor, es ciega, siempre está merodeando por el cementerio. Me dijo que vivía allí, al final de la calle.

—¿Has preguntado a los muggles del vecindario?

Draco gruñó algo así como "no se puede sacar nada de esos memos", así que agarró al rubio del brazo y lo sacó de allí.

—¿Adónde demonios me llevas, Potter?

Por respuesta, el auror lo sacó del Ministerio y se desapareció con él en una zona de Kensal Green.

—Aquí quizá podamos buscarla mejor. Con los archivos no averiguaremos nada.

Draco siguió a Harry en silencio, mientras éste preguntaba por la mujer ayudándose de la descripción de Draco. Con las respuestas de los muggles, llegaron a una casa en ruinas al final de una calle; una casa con una puerta resquebrajada y bastante maloliente.

—Uffff... qué asco de lugar —se quejó Draco, y Harry empujó la puerta con esfuerzo y entró. Todo yacía patas arriba, y parecía abandonado tiempo atrás. Draco entró tras el moreno tapándose la nariz y esquivando casquetes. Parte del tejado parecía haberse derrumbado. Harry paró en una de las habitaciones, donde una mujer yacía boca abajo en el suelo. Corrió hacia ella, mientras Draco se agachaba junto a él.

—Tiene pulso, pero es muy débil —dijo Harry—. ¿Es ella, es la mujer a quien buscas?

Draco observó el rostro y el cabello con restos de hollín y asintió.

—Hay que llevarla a un hospital, tiene golpes en las piernas y en la cabeza.

—Llevémosla a San Mungo.

—No puedo hacer eso, es muggle. Pero sí puedo llevarla a un hospital donde podrás verla, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco asintió, visiblemente preocupado y Harry sacó su móvil para llamar a una ambulancia, que se presentó en cinco minutos, la llevaron en camilla y la examinaron en el turismo.

—¿Son ustedes sus familiares? —preguntó una mujer con uniforme de alta visibilidad.

—Creo que no tiene familia, pero yo soy un amigo cercano —indicó Draco, y le hicieron subir a la parte de atrás. Harry observó cómo las puertas se cerraban, el rubio lo miraba de forma indefinida, sin dirigirle la palabra, mientras la ambulancia se alejaba ruidosamente.

* * *

><p>Volver a ver a Draco no fue buena idea; debió echarlo de su oficina en cuanto apareció; sin embargo, Harry no hubiera podido hacerlo, su ética se lo impedía. Y ahora llegaba al trabajo para encontrarse un enorme ramo de flores sobre su escritorio.<p>

—Eh, Potter, tienes a todas conquistadas —indicó uno de los compañeros aurores que habían vuelto de la misión. El resto aún no había llegado.

El moreno sonrió, pensando en Hermione, pero cuando sus manos alcanzaron la tarjeta y vio aquella caligrafía le tembló el pulso.

—Bueno, ¿quién es la afortunada? Ya me gustaría tener tu fama, Harry.

—No, es... sólo una amiga —pero leyó la tarjeta donde Malfoy le agradecía su ayuda. Harry examinó las flores: eran narcisos. Suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a poder meter eso en casa sin derrumbarse.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, el dos de octubre, Harry viajó a Wiltshire. Se quedó ahí, bajo la lluvia, empapándose cerca del monumento de Stonehenge, apretando los puños, jurándose que bajo ninguna circunstancia se acercaría a la Mansión Malfoy pero, o bien su valentía Gryffindor crecía conforme cumplía años, o bien era más idiota de lo que pensaba. Caminó hacia los jardines, se anunció a la entrada y casualmente un elfo lo hizo pasar. Contemplando los altos techos y el mármol de las estatuas de la casa, Harry sintió vértigo. ¿Qué haría, qué le diría? Sólo iba a preguntar por esa mujer, nada más, después se iría. Prometido. Cuán poco confiaba Harry en sí mismo. Lanzó un hechizo para secar el pelo y las ropas y una figura en bata bajó ayudada por elfos las enormes escaleras para recibirlo, sin embargo carecía de la clase y temple Malfoy; la anciana se acercó, deteniéndose a cierta distancia. Harry frunció el ceño, la había visto en alguna parte.<p>

—Eh... hola, buenas tardes, busco a Draco Malfoy.

La mujer se acercó y palpó su pecho, su abdomen, sus piernas y hasta se atrevió a tocarle el culo.

—Perdone, pero...

—Agáchate —Harry obedeció, recordando que la mujer era ciega. Comenzó a reconocerlo, pasando los dedos fríos por su cara, haciendo una mueca cuando tocó las gafas, acariciando el cabello. Sonrió.

—Soy Eladora, tú eres Harry Potter —y le tendió la mano—. Encantada de conocerte.

Harry abrió la boca. De modo que aquella era la señora que Malfoy buscaba. La muggle que después de una semana parecía totalmente recuperada, salvo por la vista.

—Buenas tardes, ¿cómo... cómo sabe quién soy?

—Tú te anunciaste, los elfos me dijeron que estabas aquí. Draco no está, pero puedes pasar a tomar un té.

Harry se mordió los labios para evitar decir que si sabía quién era no entendía por qué la molestia de sobarle. ¿Qué hacía allí Eladora? ¿Hablaba de los elfos porque conocía el mundo mágico? Podía estar en problemas si eso ocurriera, podrían amonestarles porque estaban rompiendo el secreto de la magia. Su vestimenta era muy colorida, pero nada tenía que ver con las ropas que llevaba cuando ambos la encontraron.

La mujer echó a andar hacia la cocina, pero Harry desestimó la invitación, de pronto invadido por un deseo de marcharse.

—En realidad sólo quería preguntar por usted.

—Entonces tómate un té conmigo.

—Si Draco me ve aquí, la regañará —supuso Harry, siguiendo a la mujer no convencido.

—Que lo haga, se ganará un buen azote. Ese niño malcriado.

Harry elevó la ceja. La mujer podía ser ciega pero había calado al rubio. Sintió una terrible envidia de Eladora, la mujer que podía ver a Draco todos los días, que vivía con él en la misma casa, le veía comer y entrar al baño; vestirse y pasearse. Los ojos de Harry hicieron aguas, recordando que la ausencia le había hecho perder el recuerdo de sus hermosas facciones.

Eladora parecía tener té ya preparado: ofreció una taza a Harry y ella cogió una fruta. Ambos se sentaron en la enorme mesa decorada con sillas antiguas. Harry alzó la vista: el techo era muy alto y había algunas estanterías cubriendo las paredes. Pequeñas plantas adornaban ciertos rincones. Había bandejas llenas de fruta y un olor a eucalipto. Aquella cocina podría haber acomodado las pertenencias de toda La Orden del Fénix.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Creo que tú fuiste quien me encontraste. Harry... Draco te describió, así que sé que eres tú aunque no pueda verte. No exageraba, realmente eres muy atractivo.

Harry pestañeó, confundido. ¿Draco le había hablado de él?

—¿De qué se conocen, puedo preguntar?

Eladora rememoró aquellos días en los que Draco paseaba por el cementerio. Le contó los momentos compartidos, le habló de la inseguridad del rubio, de sus temores y dudas, de un chico que atenazaba su alma, de que tenía que compartirlo. Los ojos de Harry volvieron a empañarse. Sorbió el té para evitar derramar lágrimas.

—Draco es idiota, no entiendo por qué no vuelve contigo.

Harry se atragantó con el té.

—¿Qué pasa, está caliente? Creí que lo había hecho bien.

—No, no... —tosió el moreno—, no es el té, está bien. Gracias, soy un poco torpe.

Se levantó, porque fuera lo que fuera que le dijera Eladora, él no quería oírlo. No quería escuchar nada, prefería permanecer en la inopia, ignorando por qué Draco lo había dejado sin decirle nada y por qué lo miraba como si lo odiara.

—Tengo que marcharme, se me ha hecho tarde.

—Harry, no te has tomado el té.

El moreno no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí: la majestuosidad del lugar lo ahogaban, sus enormes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz haciendo la estancia agradable, recordándole que él no pertenecía allí, que debía volver a su oscura, silenciosa y familiar casa de King's Cross, donde estaban las memorias de Sirius y sus amigos, donde lo esperaba la soledad. La puerta principal se abrió antes de que él pudiera poner la mano en el pomo. Frente a él, la figura adusta de Severus Snape, y detrás, la elegante Narcissa Malfoy del brazo de su hijo.

—Potter...

Desde dentro, una voz gritó:

—¡Draco, te mataré si le dejas irse!

—Yo... ya me iba —dijo el joven Potter, incómodo con la mirada del grasiento Snape sobre él.

—Harry, cariño —susurró la señora Malfoy, pero el joven bajó la cabeza como saludo ignorando al tercer miembro de la casa, bajó apresurado las escaleras, corriendo hacia la entrada; debía parecer un maldito cobarde presentándose así en casa del chico que aún amaba para encontrar, ¿qué? Draco ya no pensaba en él, lo había olvidado, aquel ya no era su sitio, debía mentalizarse, no podía estar detrás de una persona durante años. No volvió la vista, Draco probablemente estuviera riéndose de su estupidez. Cuando alcanzó la reja una figura se apareció allí: una figura excesivamente hermosa; rubia, de pelo platino, con ojos turbios y fríos, había dolor.

—Potter, no vas a irte.

Por un momento Draco y Harry se miraron mientras éste se recuperaba de la carrera. Al rato, el moreno se sintió jalado de su brazo.

—No te he enseñado el jardín —dijo Draco como si aquella fuera una razón de peso, una excusa para seguir ahí.

Harry pestañeó, extrañado, mientras era conducido hacia una de las fuentes llenas de flores, el agua corría por uno de los platos y pasaba al de debajo, y así hasta llegar al último. Seguía lloviendo, pero Draco había conjurado un hechizo de impermeabilidad sobre ellos y las gotas rebotaban en la burbuja. Estaba soñando. Sí, era eso. Un hermoso sueño.

—Me dijiste que querías verlo y no tuve ocasión de enseñártelo. Realmente, no tuve ocasión de enseñarte mi casa.

Harry no quiso responder que no se trataba de "tener ocasión", simplemente, no había querido hacerlo, pero se calló. Encontró más interesante ver caer el agua y todas aquellas rosas engarzadas alrededor de la fuente, en un arco hermoso que unía el cielo con la tierra.

—Esto es solo una parte, es mucho más grande. También está la caseta de los pavos reales, que ahora estarán ahí y también hay un pequeño lago; tengo un huerto y unos estupendos árboles frutales. Y también un invernadero tan grande como el de Hogwarts.

—Ya no necesitas impresionar a nadie —le cortó Harry, evitando su mirada, y dirigió sus pasos hacia la entrada, saliendo así del hechizo de impermeabilidad y sintiendo las gotas caer sobre su persona.

Harry no quería ver nada, conocer Malfoy Manor le estaba gustando mucho y no quería regresar a su casa. Hubo un silencio sepulcral, aquella frase parecía haber desarmado al rubio.

—Espera, Harry, por favor —¿por qué había una urgencia en la voz de Draco? ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora, después de tanto tiempo?—. Perdóname. Quería estar lejos de La Orden del Fénix. ¿Sabías que Voldemort me eligió para ser el próximo señor oscuro? Snape me ocultó en Cabeza de Puerco para salvarme, para hacerles creer que yo me uniría a ellos más tarde, para que no me buscaran. Después, tu Orden del Fénix me propuso ayuda, y la acepté por mi propio interés. Estuve a punto de morir en mi propia casa.

Harry negó con la cabeza. No, él estuvo allí y jamás lo hubiera dejado desamparado.

—Sí, tuve miedo. Con Snape y mi madre de vuelta en casa, me negué a volver a tomar parte en ninguna de vuestras misiones, aunque tus amigos parecieron entenderlo; lo pasé muy mal fingiendo traicionarte, me vi obligado a torturarte, a pesar de que eso no estaba en los planes, y tú... sólo pensabas en mi seguridad. Cuando entré en tu mente me di cuenta de cuánto importaba yo para ti. ¿Era yo capaz de amarte igual? No, Harry, no lo era. No podía convertirme en la persona que tú merecías. No podía darte lo mismo que tú me estabas entregando. Cuando me imperiaron y por poco te mato, pensé que ya en mi interior yo estaba muerto porque no podía quererte como tú a mí. Recuperar mis recuerdos también fue traumático, me hizo pensar y decidir que Draco Malfoy, con toda su clase y su abolengo, no merecía a Harry Potter el salvador del mundo mágico —Harry, de espaldas a él, siguió escuchando. Se había formado un nudo en su garganta y deshacerlo resultaba imposible—. Me asocié con otras personas, para darme cuenta de que no podía estar con ellos; no podía estar con ningún otro porque sólo pensaba en ti. Pero volver era un error, además, mi padre... fue asesinado porque yo tomé tu bando, Potter. Cuando te conocí lo perdí todo; mis amigos, mi madre, mis principios. Como me dijo Eladora, la mujer del cementerio, tuve que cambiar para darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Ella tenía razón. Esto es lo que querías oír, ¿no? Siento no haber sido capaz de darte esta respuesta antes, pero como ya sabes, soy un maldito cobarde.

Harry cerró los ojos, varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus verdes y penetrantes ojos. ¿Qué responder a eso? ¿Cómo expresarle toda la soledad vivida en Grimmauld? ¿Cómo decirle que no había sido capaz de entrar a su antigua habitación, que las memorias eran tan dolorosas que no dormía desde entonces, que no comía lo suficiente, que no había en su vida un aliciente para vivir? ¿Cómo decirle que en las noches, cuando lograba dormir, se despertaba respirando pesadamente porque no importaba qué hubiera hecho, nunca iba a tener una oportunidad de redimirse? ¿Y que sus sueños estaban llenos de imágenes de ambos volviendo a reencontrarse, volviendo a su amor? ¿Iba a asimilar que su vida estaba maldita, que perdía a quien más amaba? ¿Que llorar a Sirius ya era triste, pero llorar a alguien que sigue vivo y lejos de ti es como una lenta agonía? Harry no tenía palabras, no podía expresar todo eso. Entendía los miedos de Draco, pero, ¿por qué no habían podido vivirlo los dos juntos? ¿Por qué no había confiado en él? Jodido orgullo Malfoy.

Harry caminó unos pasos, decidido a no volver. Dolía mucho, lo mejor era olvidarlo todo. Dentro de unos años él podría salir con otras personas y Draco podría asociarse con gente más acorde a su modo de vida; él seguiría siendo un auror, una persona de acción, los celos de Draco no le harían ningún bien.

—Te amo más que a mi vida.

Draco sólo lo susurró, más para él mismo que para Harry, pero éste lo oyó. El moreno se volvió: allí estaba Draco, a pocos metros frente a él, protegido por el hechizo de impermeabilidad, con el cabello seco cayendo por las sienes, con las pestañas completamente empapadas; por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy no fingía, lloraba. El pecho subía y bajaba, sin despegar los ojos de él, rodeado de todo su lujo y tan vulnerable, con la eterna sospecha de ser rechazado para siempre.

—Eres un gilipollas orgulloso y te odio —y sí, la mente de Harry lo rechazó con aquella frase; se mordió los labios porque quiso decir "adiós", pero sus pies, como siempre, se movieron sin su permiso, y en un segundo había aprisionado a Draco con sus brazos, buscando ávidamente sus labios, bebiendo de ellos como si fuera la última vez que fuese a probarlos; ansiosamente correspondido, el sabor se mezcló con las amargas lágrimas de Draco y las dulces gotas de lluvia del rostro de Harry. El hechizo finalizó y la lluvia cayó sobre ellos, implacable, pero los jóvenes bebían del elixir del amor eterno y aunque se hubiera acabado el mundo nada los habría privado de ese estallar apoteósico dentro del pecho, que se extendía y amenazaba con destruirlo todo, tal era el alivio de los sentimientos vertidos...

—Para odiarme tanto no pareces muy convincente —le dijo Draco con una sonrisa, recuperando su ironía, mientras las lágrimas caían mojando su rostro.

Narcissa Malfoy, desde el enorme ventanal de la mansión, sonrió, y dando privacidad a los jóvenes corrió las cortinas y ordenó inmediatamente a un elfo que preparase una habitación para invitados.

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry entró de la mano de Draco en la mansión, éste efectuaba un hechizo para secarlos a ambos cuando Narcissa les salió al paso. Como una exhalación, abrazó a Harry llorosa, quien sólo acertó a posar las manos en los costados de la mujer, palmeándola.<p>

—Bienvenido a la familia, Harry —y su rostro, hermoso y lloroso, se convirtió en una máscara de rencor cuando se giró hacia Draco—. ¡Y tú, niño malcriado! ¡Hazle daño y te desheredo!

Harry dio un paso atrás, asustado, y Draco lo tranquilizó.

—Como ves ahora ya no echo de menos a mi padre: ella es Lucius y Narcissa a la vez.

A Harry no le pasó desapercibida la mueca de dolor al pronunciar el nombre de su padre. Deseó haber estado con él para consolarlo.

—¡Un poco de respeto! —Narcissa alzó la voz, volviéndose hacia Harry—. Querido, la habitación de las flores es vuestra. Os ofrecería un té, pero creo que querréis hablar.

—Sí, gracias, señora Malfoy.

—Narcissa, querido.

Harry sonrió, sintiendo la mano de la mujer acariciando su rostro. Jamás se acostumbraría a llamarla Narcissa.

—¿Crees que a Snape le hará gracia que esté aquí? —dijo Harry, preocupado.

—Severus se aguantará si no le gusta —y se volvió en el desierto pasillo hacia el joven. Acarició su cabello—. Harry, te he echado de menos, no sabía cómo mirarte a la cara. De verdad pensé que cortar contigo era la mejor solución.

Harry se contagió del espíritu mordaz de la casa.

—Tu madre no tiene la misma opinión.

—Mi madre siempre supo lo que quiso en la vida.

—Ya, tú eres un inseguro —bromeó Harry, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo.

Siguió al rubio hacia la habitación cuya puerta tenía grabadas flores en los bordes: olía a jazmín y había una bandeja de acero inoxidable con comida caliente, tapada en la parte superior por el mismo material; la cama era enorme, con sábanas de seda y doseles negros ribeteados. Había un sofá de cuero de color beige, una mesita con varios cajones, jarrones de diversos materiales en las esquinas y la pared tenía revestidos de flores engarzadas.

"Qué elegancia", pensó Harry, "Draco debió morirse de asco estando en Grimmauld Place, con las cortinas tan viejas y ajadas, y sin apenas luz".

Los chicos se sentaron en el sofá, expectantes.

—¿Quieres tomar algo, Potter?

—No. Quiero que vengas aquí y no te escapes. Y no me llames Potter si piensas tener roces conmigo.

Draco se volvió, excitado por sus palabras. Había estado en un mar de dudas y lamentos, asimilando tantas cosas; aún no podía creer que Harry lo siguiera amando, si él hubiera sido Harry lo habría mandado al cuerno.

—¿Draco? —no se había dado cuenta de que el joven tiraba de él hacia la cama, pero no iba a impedírselo.

El rubio lo miró durante un rato, en silencio, oyéndole respirar, aspirando su aroma inconfundible, queriéndose empapar de aquel rostro que en sus sueños parecía olvidado. Su mano derecha acarició la nuca del moreno, y Harry cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia. Tenerlo a su merced envió una descarga a su entrepierna, y toda la calidez e inocencia derrochadas por Draco se convirtieron en urgente pasión: le arrojó a la cama, le quitó la camiseta apresuradamente, sus manos pasearon con prisa por las duras líneas de su pecho hasta alcanzar los pantalones; uno de los pantalones que había comprado con Draco aquel día en mundo muggle: el rubio se deshizo de ellos, y también de su ropa interior, y sin mediar palabra ni deteniéndose en caricias necesarias, se introdujo de golpe el miembro duro de Potter en la boca, chupándolo cual caramelo largamente ansiado.

Harry elevó la vista, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás. De repente, el techo de aquella sala era bonito, se dijo, mientras trataba de contener sus jadeos. Draco hizo una pausa para decir:

—Expláyate todo lo que quieras. La habitación está insonorizada.

Algo sorprendido por la revelación de Draco y divertido porque este hubiera parado para comentarle tan nimio detalle, Harry sonrió. El orgasmo llegó demasiado pronto, porque el chico llevaba tanto tiempo sin esas atenciones, que aquella visión de su némesis chupándolo generosamente lo hizo perder su autocontrol. Draco, en lugar de quejarse por ello, sonrió de medio lado y trepó junto a Harry en la cama. Abrió el cobertor y ordenó:

—Ven.

Harry, aún jadeante por el orgasmo sentido segundos antes, obedeció, tumbándose de lado. Un cuerpo delgado y firme se presionó contra él; los brazos de Draco acercaron su rostro. Harry estaba muy sorprendido; Draco seguía duro y erecto, pero no parecía hacer ningún movimiento para deshacerse de esa incómoda erección; parecía disfrutar abrazándolo y observándolo.

—Malfoy, estás duro.

—Por tu culpa —sonrió el otro.

Harry observó el brazo de Draco con la marca; ya no parecía llevarlo vendado, quizá había aceptado sus sombras, su pasado oscuro. Se enterneció, acariciando la cadera del rubio, y Draco cerró los ojos. Al notar la caricia de Harry yendo hacia su entrepierna, el joven le detuvo.

—¿No quieres?

—Acabaré igual de deprisa que tú si me tocas —aclaró el rubio, y con ojos completamente entregados a él, sugirió—. Déjame follarte, Harry. Por favor.

El moreno asintió, y quiso girarse para que Draco lo penetrara desde atrás, pero el rubio dijo que quería verle la cara.

—Um, Draco. Yo... voy a necesitar ayuda. Hace mucho que no me acuesto con nadie. Ni siquiera me he... ya sabes.

Draco, en lugar de sentirse aliviado, pareció triste. Murmuró algo y entonces un bote de lubricante llegó a sus manos.

—No hay problema. Seré cuidadoso.

Harry agradeció que Draco lo preparara, aunque no se detuvo demasiado tiempo porque su propia urgencia lo tuvo listo enseguida. El rubio elevó una de las piernas de Harry para tener mejor acceso, colocándola en su hombro y antes de proceder, le dio una última mirada. Ahí estaba el hombre que amaba, la persona a quien no había podido olvidar. Observó su rostro, excitado, su cuerpo, reaccionando a sus caricias, encajando completamente junto al suyo: esto debía ser el amor. Si sus padres habían disfrutado de un momento como éste, a Draco le hubiera gustado nacer por un acto igual. Se enterró un poco más en el dilatado agujero de placer de Harry mientras éste trataba de aguantar el dolor; no pareció tardar mucho, en pocos segundos lo instó a moverse. Draco sabía que no aguantaría mucho: presionando las piernas de Harry hacia él, hizo contacto entre ambos torsos para poder besarlo. Harry enlazó el cuerpo de Draco con sus piernas mientras correspondía al beso. Los jadeos de ambos parecían música en el cuarto de flores; por un momento Harry recordó la soledad tan inmensa en la que Grimmauld Place lo tenía invadido, para compararlo con ese momento de exaltación, pero entonces, mientras ambos llegaban de nuevo al clímax, Draco rompió a llorar. Harry lo acunó en sus brazos, aún demasiado cansado como para pensar nada coherente, y cuando el rubio pareció calmarse, preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

Draco asintió: lloraba de alivio, de alegría por volver a tener a Harry a su lado, pero también de tristeza porque se separaría de él. Había contenido demasiadas emociones y la liberación del orgasmo lo había ayudado a continuar soltando más.

—¿Lo he hecho mal? —bromeó el moreno.

—Un poco. Potter, yo me acosté con otros chicos —dijo, de repente.

La información no pareció gustar al moreno, quien dijo, con voz irritada:

—Lo sé.

—Nunca fue igual con ellos. Nunca los amé y después de acostarme con ellos me frotaba el cuerpo tan fuerte como si así lograra deshacer lo que había hecho. No podía tener una relación con ninguno, pero creí que así podría olvidarte.

—Eres tonto, Draco. No entiendo por qué pensaste eso. Y tampoco entiendo por qué no me contaste lo que te pasaba.

—Estaba jodido por el plan de La Orden.

—Hermione me dijo que el plan fue de Snape —Draco se giró y echó de nuevo el cobertor sobre ambos—. También a mí me molestó y estuve enfadado un tiempo porque La Orden no me incluyera en el plan, pero, me dio igual después. Sé que lo hicieron por protegerme.

—No sabía si iba a volverte a ver; no sabía si iba a seguir vivo. No tenía recuerdos tuyos, y estuviste enviándolos adrede, para hacerme recordar. Pude haberla cagado cuando Nott te tocó. Por cierto que no te perdono que te excitaras con él, Potter.

Harry agachó la cabeza.

—Eras tú quien me excitaba, estabas increíble con ese... aire de chico malo. Incluso siendo mortífago hubiera estado a tu lado.

—Lo sé —una pausa—. Estuve asimilando todo y no llevé muy bien el saber que tú me quisieras tanto. Nunca... me ha pasado algo así, normalmente la gente se me arrima por el apellido Malfoy.

—Pues por mí puedes metértelo por... no, espera, eso ya lo hago yo.

Harry se giró para encararse con Draco, quien había entrelazado las piernas con las suyas. Acarició su cabello.

—Tengo unos pocos tuyos en casa. Debería haberlos usado para hacer una poción de amor, pero ahora veo que no ha hecho falta.

—¿Tienes cabellos míos? ¿Y por qué?

—Coleccionábamos cabellos para nuestras pociones multijugos: órdenes de Ojoloco.

—Chiflados.

Se hizo el silencio, después Harry dijo:

—Me parece haber profanado tu casa. Tengo miedo de que venga tu padre en mis sueños y me pegue por haberme tirado a su hijo en su propia casa.

—Yo he sido el activo, no tendrá problema con eso.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Mi madre nos ha dejado ese bonito bote de lubricante ahí que no habríamos usado de no haberlo pedido tú. Ella da más miedo ahora. Y no me extrañaría que hubiera hechizado la habitación para que tú y yo saliéramos de ella solo cuando hubiéramos hecho las paces.

Harry entendió a qué paces se refería.

—Joder...

—Ya.

Ambos rieron.

—Oye, Draco: ¿por qué vive esa mujer en tu casa? La ciega.

Draco se incorporó, como si hablar de Eladora fuese algo digno de mención.

—Cuando me fui de Grimmauld y me vine aquí, con Severus y mi madre, como ya te he dicho me puse a asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido, desde mi estancia en Cabeza de Puerco hasta completar la maldita misión que casi acaba conmigo. Y en todo ese tiempo descubrí que tenía mucho que agradecerles a ciertas personas.

—Por eso nos mandaste el dinero —apuntó Harry.

—Bueno, después de haber huido sin dar ninguna explicación no sabía qué tal se tomarían Lupin y los demás el que yo les diera las gracias. Y con dinero siempre es más sencillo. Pero con Eladora no funcionó: ella estaba en el hospital porque se le había caído la casa encima; tenía fracturas por todas partes. Cuando le ofrecí una casa decente en Londres con un seguro médico, ella lo rechazó. No quería dejarla sola; ella me ayudó.

—Es muggle.

—Sí, y es una mendiga. Pero Harry, cuando yo estuve triste me dio un trozo de pan. Y eso no arregló mis problemas, pero ese gesto me hizo recordarla. Y me enfureció que los vecinos no quisieran saber nada de ella cuando llevaba varios días sin ser vista por el cementerio. Sólo una mujer me dijo que me ayudaría a buscarla, pero tenía demasiados hijos y ni siquiera podía ir al baño sin que la molestaran.

—Así que buscaste a un auror.

—Harry Potter, auror en prácticas, me ayudó.

—Sin ser sobornado —recordó el moreno, jocoso.

—La cuidaron bien en ese hospital, aunque no fuese como San Mungo. Pero después, la señora no tenía dónde volver, y debí coger complejo de héroe viviendo contigo, así que le ofrecí mi casa de forma temporal. Ahora dice que es el lugar donde más olores ha experimentado y no se quiere marchar. La vieja es lista.

—Es hermoso que la hayas ayudado, Draco. Ella parece feliz.

—Sí, pero necesitaré dar una explicación al Ministerio. Creo que Severus va a encargarse de eso. Quiere que le haga compañía a mi madre. La ayuda a peinarse a veces y también se ocupa de las flores del jardín. Y nos hace pan y otras cosas. Ella y el elfo de la cocina están peleados.

—Tus elfos son héroes, Draco. Ellos tienen preferencia —rió Harry.

—Mi padre nos habría cruciado si se entera de que los hemos usado para una misión tan peligrosa.

Harry observó a Draco: su rostro pareció entristecerse.

—Draco, sé... —le cogió la mano con fuerza para mirarlo a los ojos—, sé que te lo he dicho ya, pero... de verdad sentí lo de tu padre. Yo también perdí al mío, y yo ni siquiera me acuerdo de él. Me interesa saber si estás bien, tú parecías adorarlo mucho.

Draco pestañeó, y la comisura de sus labios se torció hacia un lado.

—Lo sé, Potter. Fue difícil superarlo. Bueno, aún lo es, pero Severus estuvo a mi lado. Él era el único que compartía recuerdos de mi padre, porque mi madre no... bueno, aún no recuerda nada de él. De todos modos, ahora, siendo frío y egoísta, puedo pensar que si él estuviera vivo, Harry, esto nunca hubiera llegado a ninguna parte. De hecho, pensar que los acontecimientos ocurridos parecen haberse dibujado de tal manera para que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos... mi antigua madre habría aceptado mi homosexualidad (porque ya me ha quedado claro que me gustan los chicos, Harry) tarde o temprano, quizá con el tiempo hubiera aceptado mi relación contigo; en cuanto a mi padre... digamos que en cuanto le comunicara que el apellido Malfoy moriría conmigo, bueno, pasaría a la categoría de elfo directamente. Así que, por mucho que le eche de menos, Harry, me siento aliviado. Aliviado por no tener que seguir sus pasos jugándome la vida, aliviado por poder pensar y decidir por mí mismo, aliviado por ser libre, por tener a una madre a mi lado que me quiere y estaría aún más aliviado si tú te quedaras conmigo.

Draco observó a Harry; sus arrugas alrededor de los ojos, sus dientes cuadrados y blancos, su sonrisa... pasó la mano por su rostro como si quisiera detener el tiempo, como si ese gesto lo hiciera quedarse allí. Apesadumbrado, Draco se giró hacia Harry y muy serio, cogió sus manos.

—Harry, lo sé.

—¿El qué sabes? —dijo el otro abrumado de repente por su seriedad.

—Harry, prométeme una cosa: dime que te quedarás conmigo aquí.

—No puedo, Draco. Tu madre, Severus...

—No, Harry, quédate conmigo. Mi madre estará feliz y Severus no es un Malfoy, tendrá que aceptarlo. Además él no vive aquí, pero se queda a veces por mi madre, y por si necesitamos algo. Haremos tu presentación en sociedad y te presentaremos como mi pareja.

Harry pestañeó, confundido. ¿Por qué de repente tanta amabilidad y ofrecimiento?

—No es necesario nada de eso.

Draco bajó la cabeza y cuando la levantó, gruesas lágrimas cayeron por su cara.

—Dime, Harry, ¿cuánto tiempo te queda?

Harry frunció el ceño, confuso, y se incorporó quedando sentado. Draco lo emuló.

—¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué?

—No lo hagas más difícil, ya sé que estás enfermo. Dime cuánto tiempo te han dado los sanadores. Si son unos meses, podremos organizar una boda por todo lo alto, aunque si no quieres nada de eso podremos tener una ceremonia íntima, claro que conociéndote querrás que...

Harry se estaba alarmando. La mano que lo sujetaba lo hacía con fuerza. Draco parecía triste y desesperado.

—Draco, Draco, espera, por favor, escúchame, ¡Draco!

El rubio calló al fin, y Harry limpió sus lágrimas con ambos pulgares.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Eladora. Y llamé a Neville Longbottom y me lo confirmó. Harry, no tienes que negarlo ante mí. Fui un estúpido y te pido disculpas porque podría haber recuperado el tiempo perdido contigo, pero...

—¡Draco! ¿Yo estoy enfermo? ¿Eso te ha dicho Neville? ¿Y qué me pasa exactamente?

El rubio contuvo la respiración.

—Me dijo que lo sabías. Que él te había tratado.

Harry echó atrás su mente para recordar ciertos acontecimientos.

—Neville me trató, sí, por depresión, pero ya estoy bien. Bueno, me acabo de curar aquí, en la cama, contigo, pero salvo mal de amores...

—Pero... —Draco abrió la boca, fue a decir algo y enseguida la cerró. Después, sus ojos se cerraron peligrosamente, se puso rojo y finalizó—. Maldita muggle entrometida.

El rubio pareció querer venganza, y sacó su desnudo cuerpo para salir corriendo. Harry lo paró, argumentando que no sería muy casto por su parte andar por ahí desnudo, por respeto a los elfos y a su madre. Y al seco de Snape, que al parecer albergaba más emociones de las que una persona era capaz.

—¿Qué pasó, Draco, qué te dijo?

—Dijo que habías ido a verla al hospital y que le habías contado que tenías una enfermedad terminal, pero que no me habías dicho nada.

—No. No fui a verla porque sabía que tú no querías verme. Pero pensé en hacerlo.

Draco parecía cada vez más furioso.

—Esa mendiga me amenazó desde que llegó aquí en cuanto le dije que lo nuestro había terminado. Mi madre debió contarle algo, y hoy... bueno, cuando te vi aquí me dije que tendría que conseguir que estuvieras conmigo el poco tiempo que te quedara. La mataré...

—Draco, espera —Harry lo abrazó estrechamente. Sus cuerpos aún desnudos parecieron distraerlos de la seriedad del asunto—. ¿Me estabas pidiendo matrimonio porque yo iba a morir o me lo pedías porque realmente querías estar conmigo?

Draco pareció sentirse insultado.

—¡Maldita sea, Harry Potter! Soy muy joven para casarme, pero obviamente, claro que quiero estar contigo. Cuando te dejé pensé... que volverías con Blaise. Pero él no pareció aprovecharse de la situación.

—No lo hizo. Creo que ha puesto sus ojos en alguien más.

—¿En serio?

—Aunque Blaise me hubiera pedido algo, yo ya no podía estar con él, pero Blaise ya lo sabía.

Draco suspiró.

—Tengo que disculparme con él. Fue un buen amigo, me escuchó y me respetó. Pero te defendió a muerte, Harry.

—Tengo frío aquí, Draco, volvamos a la cama —dijo, tironeando de su brazo.

El rubio, que había olvidado por un momento por qué se había levantado, hizo caso y de nuevo se metió junto al Gryffindor bajo las sábanas, semitumbados, con cojines tras la nuca.

—Es una muggle apestosa, Potter.

—A mí me parece hermoso. Creo que quería juntarnos —y recordó la breve conversación en la cocina.

—Mugrosa alcahueta.

—Estoy sorprendido, tus insultos no tienen fin —dijo acariciando el cabello rubio—, déjalo, por favor. Tu madre también ha intentado unirnos poniendo lubricante en la habitación, y creo que esa ha sido su venganza.

—Vengados todos, la guerra se ha terminado.

Y también los malos sueños, y las pesadillas, y las noches sin dormir, y los días sin anhelar, y las preocupaciones de buscar a otro compañero que jamás pueda estar a la altura del anterior, y el no tener que fingir la tristeza delante de los amigos, y el mirar cada día como... una aventura sin sentido.

Harry se emocionó, elevó la mirada a quien quiera que le hubiera dado aquella oportunidad, jurándose que haría buen uso de ella. Oh, claro que sí. Mirando a Draco a los ojos, agarró su mano con fuerza y dijo:

—Te quiero —y paseó su lengua por los labios del rubio engreído slytherin que comenzaba a ponerse duro otra vez.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado. ^_^<p>

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. No sabéis lo que me alegra haber compartido esta historia, atesoraré cada uno de vuestros maravillosos comentarios.

Besazos.


	45. Epílogo

_**Atención:** El universo HP, de J.K. Rowling. _

_**Notas de la autora: **El epílogo que habíais pedido. Recomiendo encarecidamente escuchar "Unfamiliar" de Birthday Massacre mientras lo leéis._

_**POR AMOR A UN MORTÍFAGO**_

_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

7 meses después

Hogwarts. El salón estaba lleno de estudiantes nerviosos por subir al estrado y plantear la tesis anual, la cual los liberaría de estudiar para elegir una carrera acorde a sus deseos. Narcissa, con el pequeño Ted en brazos, aguardaba entre el público, mientras a su lado, Nymphadora Tonks apretaba a la mano a su esposo Remus Lupin, quien reía por los comentarios del joven Bill, a su lado, acompañado por Fleur, quien charlaba animadamente con Ginny Weasley. Arthur y Molly, sentados al otro lado de Narcissa discutían sobre la próxima boda de Percy Weasley mientras Ron buscaba con la mirada a una estudiante entre los que presentarían la tesis: allí la vio, detrás de las cortinas, Hermione Granger, sujetando la mano de su ahora pareja, Blaise Zabini, quien le decía algo al oído y luego le daba ánimos para sentarse en una silla de la primera fila.

Para Ron, enterarse de que su gran amigo Harry era gay fue un choque difícil de asimilar, pero añadir a la ecuación a Draco Malfoy como pareja lo dejaron convencido de que nunca conocerás realmente a una persona; Remus Lupin tuvo que llevarlo a San Mungo por un ataque de ansiedad cuando se enteró. Harry aún no se había trasladado a la mansión Malfoy. El pelirrojo había quedado con el moreno y éste llegaba tarde; llegó a Grimmauld para recoger a Harry y allí estaba Dikki, diciéndole que el señor Potter no tardaría en bajar; Ron se cansó de esperar y subió a su cuarto: nunca debió hacerlo. Dikki lo perseguía, chillando "no moleste al amo", y Ron se mosqueó pensando que su mejor amigo estaba ocultándole algo: cuando abrió la puerta y vio allí a su gran amigo de infancia Harry, su inocencia completamente perdida y al imbécil del hurón Malfoy encima su primera impresión fue que se estaban peleando; sacó su varita. Después su cara tomó un color más rojo aún que su cabello al ver que no llevaban mucha ropa encima; que no había pelea sino pasión entre sus cuerpos. Y que Malfoy estaba encima… ¡encima!

La dulce elfina, como cortesía, se había tapado los ojos al entrar, hasta que decidió destaparlos: aplaudió hasta que sus manos se tornaron rojas o hasta esquivar un objeto volador lanzado por Draco. Desde entonces soñaba con Harry y Draco y escribía a escondidas de los amos historias que hasta el mismísimo Ministerio habría confiscado.

Y para redondear su mala suerte, Hermione decidió adoptar la moda "magréate con una serpiente". Ron Weasley no vería la luz, sus amigos lo habían condenado a la oscuridad más profunda haciendo todo aquello. Y por supuesto, había terminado para él cualquier posibilidad con Hermione.

Los familiares directos eran los únicos que solían acudir a las tesis, pero Hermione había pedido por favor que acudiera todo el mundo, que se asegurasen de oír su exposición. De pie, un poco apartado del resto y con gesto fastidiado, Draco cruzaba los brazos.

—Por millonésima vez, no sé por qué tengo que estar aquí.

A su lado, un chico moreno y de cabello alborotado sonrió.

—Ya te lo he dicho, va a hablar de ti.

—¿Qué va a contar esa... Granger de mí? No me conoce.

—El que ella haya hecho que tú le des una paga a tus elfos merece que la escuchemos.

—Mierda, Potter, me estás saliendo muy caro. Menos mal que no eres ningún Weasley, tendría que dar dinero a todos sus hermanos, su familia e imagínate si por cada hermano hay un elfo.

Harry sonrió, acercándose al oído de Draco, susurró:

—Le has inspirado, ¿no te parece hermoso?

—Al menos deberías haberme dejado dormir —se quejó el chico—, estoy hecho un asco, no he completado mi sueño de belleza. Desde que estás en Malfoy Manor duermo poco, quizá te vendría bien otro viaje, o volver a esa casa antigua tuya.

—Quizá no quiero que te conviertas en mariposa, me gusta que sigas siendo un capullo —confesó el chico mordiendo la oreja de Draco, con la mirada brillante, entrelazando los dedos con los de su ya novio oficial.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Su vida, cambiada radicalmente desde el día en que conoció al cuatro ojos y decidió esconderse en su nido de aurores. Draco, tras colaborar con la Orden del Fénix en una misión compleja, recuperó su status, su casa, hizo volver a su padrino Severus Snape -quien había decidido en esos meses volver a Hogwarts el curso que viene para no ver a su ahijado atontado besándose en los rincones de Malfoy Manor con El Niño que Vivió-, mientras una muggle adoptada, Eladora, se hacía cargo de hacer el té y de pasear por el jardín de una extraña familia que hacía cosas raras que ella no podía ver ni contar. Tampoco le importaba, no tenía amigos y sólo se debía a los dos jóvenes que le salvaron la vida después de que su ajada casa la derrumbara un temporal. Las criaturas de narices y orejas puntiagudas, los elfos, conversaban con ella y le contaban ilusionados la historia de los Malfoy, desde que los pegaban hasta ahora, pagados por su trabajo.

Harry le había confesado que jamás hubiera podido vivir en Malfoy Manor solamente con él; necesitaba gente rara alrededor, y desde que Narcissa siguiera desmemoriada pero feliz, Harry aceptó gustosamente al resto de los inquilinos, incluso a Severus Snape, cuyo corazón aún latía por su difunta madre. No se entristeció mucho cuando el ex profesor les anunció su vuelta a Hogwarts como director para el siguiente año; al fin y al cabo, a Severus no le gustaba la relación entre Draco y Harry, y el moreno estaba seguro de que así se evitaban muchas discusiones.

—Aún recuerdo tu cara cuando viste mi marca de la espalda aún intacta —habló Harry, distrayendo a Draco paseándole la mano por la espalda.

Sí, había sido todo un shock por parte de Draco contemplar la marca que él mismo había creado bajo la nuca de Harry. Siempre creyó que el moreno conseguiría quitarla de algún modo, pero al reencontrarse y verla de nuevo pensó que o bien el Gryffindor era idiota, o bien era masoquista.

—Ahí me convencí de que eres un completo idiota. No quitarte la marca aún sabiendo que otros no te podían tocar sexualmente.

—Hermione quiso hacerlo, pero no la dejé —añadió Harry, recordando a su joven amiga desesperada porque él encontrara a otra persona más adecuada.

—Ya me lo pagó dándome un puñetazo.

Harry se giró.

—¿En serio?

—Ah, ¿tu amiguita no te lo ha contado? Me golpeó en el Callejón Diagón a la vista de todo el mundo; mucha gente se acercó para ver si yo le había hecho algo.

—Draco, no sabía eso... ¿por qué te pegó?

Draco giró la cabeza a ambos lados, como si fuera evidente.

—Porque te había dejado. Una vez me dijo "asegúrate de que te vea con Harry y no con otro o probarás de nuevo mi puño". Bueno, no era un farol.

—Vaya con Hermione... tiene agallas —rió Harry—, ¿estás seguro de que Blaise sabe lo que hace saliendo con ella?

—No. Tampoco sabía lo que hacía cuando salía contigo —recordó Draco.

—Esos celos, Malfoy, te perderán.

—Es peor aún, Harry, está enamorado de esa sádica.

—Blaise siempre ha sido amante de lo difícil —rió el moreno.

El rubio contempló a Harry, vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de sarga. Había ganado peso y su cara parecía la estampa pura de la felicidad. Realmente apetecible, desde que él elegía el armario. Unas voces dando la bienvenida a los alumnos por parte de la profesora Mc Gonagall, encargada del evento, los interrumpió.

—Y a continuación escucharemos la tesis de los cinco estudiantes seleccionados para hoy. El jurado, formado por personal de Hogwarts, dará una valoración y puntuación que servirá para el futuro del estudiante. Sé que cada uno habréis elegido una asignatura mágica que presentar. Espero que no estéis nerviosos, hemos compartido acontecimientos durante varios años, así que adelante, dad lo mejor de vosotros. Suerte.

Tras los aplausos, el primero en subir a la palestra fue un joven de Hufflepuff, que dio interesantes teorías sobre la transmutación de los patronus conforme la persona crecía o se descarriaba.

—Snape debería oír esto —susurró Harry, y fue golpeado por un codazo de Draco.

—Deja en paz a la familia.

Harry rió. No podía dejar de reír desde que estaba con Draco. Narcissa siempre les pedía que dejaran de decirse cosas feas, pero los chicos parecían disfrutar de ese juego intercambiando insultos. Harry ya podía llamarla Narcissa por fin, y es que la mujer resultó toda una ayuda para él. Ahora también la consideraba su madre y los ánimos y palabras que lo inspiraban y le hacían ganar confianza siempre venían de ella. Harry la adoraba y admiraba que lo hubiera apoyado todo ese tiempo a pesar de las dificultades que surgieron con la propia familia.

Después del chico Hufflepuff una jovencita Ravenclaw explicó los pormenores de ciertas plantas y su actuación sobre la piel.

—Si Longbottom no patenta su pasta, esta chica le arrebatará la idea —recordó Draco, pues Neville había inventado una pasta que borraba cualquier cicatriz en la piel pero aún no la había hecho pública.

—Supongo que la chica se decidirá por medimagia —indicó Harry, recordando la última conversación con Neville. Las prácticas en San Mungo lo habían hecho decidirse por ser profesor de Herbología. Estudiaría varios meses en una escuela con profesores expertos en plantas y luego volvería a Hogwarts.

—Te hará la competencia, Draco —recordó el moreno, feliz desde que el rubio le había confesado su colaboración futura en la medicina mágica.

—Sólo haré pociones, Potter, ya sabes que no me gusta la gente. Y menos los llorones que van a San Mungo por cualquier cosa.

—Eso lo dices por el episodio que tuviste en mi casa cuando cogiste gripe, ¿no?

—Te estás ganando una noche sin follar.

Harry reprimió una sonrisa. El joven Hufflepuff seguía hablando, haciendo bostezar a Draco varias veces: la Herbología no era una asignatura interesante, así que se alegró de que la siguiente en subir fuera Hermione Granger. La joven pareció buscarlos desde un principio, pero enseguida desvió la mirada hacia el chico de color sentado en la primera fila, y le sonrió sonrojándose como una colegiala.

—Mira, Potter, se sonroja como tú, ¿seguro que no sois familiares directos?

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

Hermione tosió y ejecutó un "sonorus" con la varita para que su voz se oyera alta y clara.

—Buenos días a todos. Mi presentación será un poco diferente, porque no engloba ninguna asignatura en sí, de modo que cualquier profesor, de la materia que sea, podrá evaluarme como crea conveniente. He presentado esta tesis y no otra porque a pesar de que somos magos quizá a veces olvidamos ciertas cosas que los muggles siempre tienen en cuenta. Estamos rodeados de hechizos para que nuestra vida sea más fácil, crecemos viendo a nuestros padres ejecutando increíbles encantamientos —hizo una pausa para sonreír—; no fue mi caso, claro, para mí fue una sorpresa enterarme de que era capaz de hacer magia como los libros de cuentos que me leía mamá —la cara de la chica reflejó tristeza, pero enseguida mostró su sonrisa genuina dirigiéndola probablemente a los Weasleys, a quienes tenía tanto que agradecer—. Por eso, igual de sorprendente me resultó saber que un sentimiento puede extenderse de forma tal que pueda curar. Hay un caso documentado del año 1935, el de Famelia York, enferma de pena por haber perdido a sus padres; estuvo en tratamiento en San Mungo, ni las pociones ni la medicina mágica le devolvieron las ganas de vivir; incluso había probado técnicas muggles, hasta que un día una tía lejana la adoptó, llevándosela con ella para ayudar a los más débiles. Su enfermedad remitió y aún sigue viva, dando lo mejor de sí misma, tratando de que el mago o bruja transmute y acepte cualquier rincón oscuro de su cuerpo.

Harry observó a Draco: el rubio escuchaba a Hermione extasiado, incluso le oyó decir "joder, qué bien habla, quizá sea la próxima Ministra de Magia" mientras la chica enumeraba diversos casos de magos o brujas añadiendo fechas con alguna enfermedad o víctimas de algún hechizo recuperarse de forma increíble. Harry apretó los puños: aunque Hermione no estaba cuestionando la medimagia como algo inútil, el público podría considerar aquello una especie de rebelión contra el sistema establecido. Comparando los magos con los muggles, aludiendo a los sentimientos en sí y no a ninguna forma de magia para seguir adelante. Observó a los profesores: algunos tenían el semblante muy serio, otros la miraban con la boca abierta, pero ninguno parecía aburrirse; quizá algunos dudasen sobre sus principios en ese momento. Eso sí, ninguno apuntaba en sus pergaminos.

—Quizá algunos estéis recordando el hermoso cuento, mi favorito, de Beedle el Bardo, el de la fuente de la buena fortuna. Algunos de mis amigos pasaban este cuento por algo básicamente muggle, la magia prácticamente no existe en este relato, y además recuerda que para llegar a tener ciertas cosas hay que hacer diversos sacrificios; recordad que las brujas y el caballero se salvaron sólo por sí mismos. Creo que aquí, entre todos, hay un miedo de fallar; fallar en la tesis, o en sus vidas, por no decir las palabras adecuadas, cuando lo más sencillo es ser nosotros mismos y confiar. Tener fe.

Por último, me gustaría hablar de un caso que me ha tocado de cerca, y que me encargaré de documentar en el Ministerio: bien sabéis que el mago que no debe ser nombrado, Voldemort, marcaba a sus leales súbditos con una marca en el antebrazo —Hermione alzó un pergamino para dejar ver una calavera rodeada por una serpiente. Draco tragó saliva mientras Harry, a su lado, le apretaba la mano sin apenas respirar—. Sí, creo que todos la habéis visto. La marca tenebrosa se daba a muy pocos elegidos, pero su imposición resultaba realmente dolorosa en el mago o la bruja que la recibían. Una vez marcado, este dibujo queda impreso en la piel para siempre.

Naturalmente, ningún producto mágico puede retirarla, ningún hechizo puede deshacerla, aunque Voldemort haya muerto, sus seguidores siguen marcados, para la desgracia de aquellos que al final entienden el inútil propósito de seguir a alguien carente de sentimientos y propenso a la destrucción —Hermione conectó de alguna forma la mirada con Draco, quien no la apartó—. La persona a quien voy a documentar se encuentra en esta sala, pero me vais a perdonar, no voy a llamarlo al atril porque es bastante presuntuoso y muy buen mago y me quitaría popularidad. Al fin y al cabo, la que se examina hoy soy yo, Draco. Sin embargo, cualquiera de vosotros es libre de acercarse al mago Draco Malfoy para comprobar mi conclusión.

Draco Malfoy tenía la marca oscura hasta hace muy poco tiempo —generales cuchicheos entre la sala. La presentación de Hermione estaba siendo toda una revelación—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se ha sometido a algún tratamiento que ninguno de nosotros conocemos? No, me inclino a pensar que es uno más de los magos y brujas que ya he mencionado, que un sentimiento ha borrado esa calavera para siempre de su brazo. Podría ser porque al final entendió sus lealtades, porque dio la vida por el lado bueno, pero si alguien me preguntara hoy por qué motivo a Draco Malfoy se le ha borrado la marca tenebrosa del brazo después de haber sido dolorosamente marcado, yo diría que por amor. Porque ha habido todo este tiempo una persona a su lado que ha amado su lado de la sombra de forma tal que quizá la luz haya ensombrecido cualquier vestigio oscuro de él. Sí, si alguien me pregunta hoy por el motivo de no tener la marca, le responderé: alguien la ha hecho desaparecer con amor y cariño.

La sala quedó en completo y absoluto silencio. Nadie habló hasta que Hermione se dirigió hacia los profesores y musitó un "eso es todo", y ocupó de nuevo su sitio junto a los otros estudiantes. Entonces, ensordecedores aplausos llenaron la enorme sala. Algunos magos y brujas se levantaron, y otros aún con la boca abierta, parecían emocionados. Los más atrevidos miraban en dirección a Draco, cuya mano Harry no había soltado, y que se giró hacia el moreno visiblemente turbado, para decir:

—Mierda, Granger ha vuelto a hacerte un héroe. La odio.

Harry rió ruidosamente y contempló la blanca y brillante piel de Draco en su antebrazo izquierdo.

—A mí me convence la conclusión: por amor a un mortífago.

—Me requerirán en el Ministerio —añadió Draco ignorando a Harry.

—Tu nombre saldrá en cuentos para niños —indicó Harry, alegre.

—Mi nombre aparecerá en las estadísticas de magos raros.

—Firmarás autógrafos —rió Harry.

Draco giró la cabeza a uno y otro lado, consciente de que ahora volvería a distraer la atención de la gente cuando diera el nombre de la persona que, con su amor, había logrado que su piel volviera a ser blanca e inmaculada: como debía ser la perfecta piel de un Malfoy. También Harry le había quitado eso. Sin embargo, aquello era lo único que no echaba de menos. Aquello le hacía mirarse al espejo con profundo orgullo y respeto. Agarró a Harry de las solapas y acercó la cara del Gryffindor para musitar en sus labios:

—Qué asco ser famoso.

**FIN**

DIKKI: Y amo Draco y amo Harry vivieron felices y comieron tartas de limón, de arándano, de chocolate, de fresa, de manzana, de queso, de nata… y Dikki no va a deciros cómo. Um… Dikki quizá escriba sobre eso.

* * *

><p><span>BIBLIOGRAFÍA Y DOCUMENTACIÓN:<span>

el diccionario

hplexicon

wikipedia

googleearth

Harry Potter (toda la saga).

Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo.

* * *

><p>FF_FF<p>

10/06/11; 10/01/12

* * *

><p><strong>ANEXOS<strong>

Curiosidades de PAAUM: 

-Comencé este fic cuando estaba pasando por un mal momento en mi vida. Poco después (aún en la parte Cabeza de Puerco) me bloqueé y el fic estuvo años parado. Hasta que la inspiración volvió y la recibí con mucho gusto y no paré hasta terminarla.

-Dikki nació como un personaje que iba a morir. No tenía claro cómo, pero sabía que iba a ser salvando la vida de Draco o Hermione. De hecho, pensé que muriera en la mansión Malfoy, pero entonces entró Yaxley en la ecuación y no sabía dónde encajar a Dikki, todo ocurría muy rápido y no había justificación para que ella muriera, por lo que Dikki fue MUY afortunada y no perdió la vida, y esta autora se alegra.

-Hasta hace muy poco me he dado cuenta de que las iniciales DH no eran solo Draco-Harry, sino también Dikki-Hermione, pero pensé que siempre había sido así y que realmente el brazalete nació por ambas. Una de esas casualidades que te llenan de ilusión.

-Brighton es prácticamente una colonia gay, de hecho la visité porque un amigo estaba viviendo en Londres, así que cogimos el tren (como los protas del fic) porque quería ver una Gay parade (una procesión de carrozas) y me gustó mucho aquel pueblecito. La playa, el muelle y todas sus atracciones existen y os las recomiendo. Y no os vayáis sin ver el Domo, es impresionante.

-Para la parte del Londres muggle utilicé rutas que yo había hecho cuando estuve en la ciudad; también me alojé en un albergue en Kensal Green, delante del cementerio -por desgracia, no tuve tiempo de visitarlo, pero volveré y lo veré algún día-. Para la casa de Blaise, utilicé el google earth y seleccioné una monísima casa victoriana cuya imagen aún tengo guardada y no puedo publicar aquí porque la página no lo permite, pero si tenéis curiosidad os la envío a vuestro email.

-Antes de marcharme de vacaciones a Sudamérica y aunque el fic no estaba completamente escrito (hablamos de Septiembre del año pasado), por si me fuese a pasar algo allí ya que el viaje no estaba preparado -nos fuimos a la aventura, pasamos por la selva y fueron 3 semanas-, dejé a buen recaudo el fic por si me iba al otro lado, para que una amiga lo pudiera subir (ya, muchos diréis que soy gafe, pero en realidad no me hubiera gustado nada dejarlo sin terminar, mi fantasma se hubiera paseado por ahí obligando a quien fuera a escribir y escribir) cada semana. No quería que nadie se quedara con este fic incompleto. Al final todo salió bien e incluso pude publicar allí varios capítulos. Gracias a Tomoyo por guardarlo bajo llave.

-El Refugio no es un lugar real, solo existe en este fic.

-El personaje de Narcissa hace referencia a una persona real en mi vida; también es una mamá, una persona que me apoyó muchísimo cuando cometí un error del cual aún me arrepiento: ella pudo estar enfadada y sin embargo fue la primera y la única persona que jamás me juzgó; me perdonó; de hecho, me sigue apoyando años después. Quiero rendirle homenaje desde aquí, aunque sepa que jamás vaya a leer esta historia, pero supongo que esa energía de agradecimiento le llegará. Es un ángel en la tierra y doy gracias por su presencia.

-El final del fic es el que hubiera querido para mi historia, pero uno no puede ir contra el Universo y muchas veces los planes que trazamos, inconscientemente, nos abren otros caminos. Aun ahora, sigo deseando el perdón que Harry le dio a Draco. En ocasiones, el orgullo y nuestro resentimiento nos impiden perdonar, impidiéndonos alcanzar la felicidad y dejando el corazón roto. Jamás dejéis de hacerlo, aunque solo sea por vosotros mismos.

DIBUJOS DE PAAUM:

Mi querida Innis, a la que no veo tanto como quisiera, me sorprendió regalándome una hilarante tira cómica dibujada por ella. Podéis verla aquí, me dio permiso para publicarla:

http: / www. 4shared. com / photo / paWzCV1J /file. html

(quitad los espacios)

FANMIX DE PAAUM:

Por amor a un mortífago tiene su fanmix (algo así como su banda sonora), porque para mí la música es importante y porque quizá a alguien le interese saber qué escuchaba mientras escribía todo esto.

Carátulas by me. La música es de sus autores y grupos.

Os lo podéis descargar aquí:

http:/ www. 4shared. com/ zip/ vWCv48Y6 / 

(quitad los espacios)

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Obvio, la historia no sería nada sin los lectores. Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han pasado por aquí, aunque solo sea un ratito y hayan disfrutado.

Y especialmente, quiero premiar con unos banners hechos por mí a tres lectores que son los que más reviews me han dejado a lo largo de esta aventura:

ALFY-MALFOY, LOLITAKANE, LAIAA.

Así como a los lectores más fieles :

MURTILLA, ANGELLIGHT23, ARRIAGA TENNYSON, DARKMOON1515, ALEX, SJARE2009, FAN YAOI GIRL, LAURA COUBERT, NENITA, TORRES DE CRISTAL, ISABEL, DRAGON 2290, AKEMI091, DIABOLIK, SHOTARO, ANGELDIABOLICO.

Y también quiero premiar a los lectores con los reviews más largos (verdaderos testimonios), porque se han tomado un increíble esfuerzo en compartir conmigo sus opiniones, estricta y puntualmente:

SHADOW LESTRANGE POTTER, LOLITAKANE.

Por favor, las personas a las que he nombrado dadme un correo para poderos enviar los banners, ya que no puedo hacerlo a través de estas páginas.

Esto parece un pódium de medallas, pero como no quiero que nadie se sienta excluido, aquí os nombro a todos para daros las gracias (y si me falta alguien me lo decís y edito esta entrada):

Alfy Malfoy, LolitAkane, Laiaa, Angellight23, Shadow Lestrange Potter, Alex, Pilikita y Kororito, caseydx, Orseth, himextina, Murtilla, Torres de Cristal, Sjare2009, DarkPotterMalfoy, Diabolik, Ygramul, Jobalmar, vivaelanime, loversbyhaters, akane himura, gaby Kinomoto, arriaga Tennyson, angeldiabólico, Fan-yaoi-girl, Laura Coubert, Nenita, Shotaro, Innis, Bren, UlaLa, Key Jae Kim, Zerosyoakihiko, geofranco, darkmoon, Navylin, the darkness princess, Reira Malfoy-Potter, , niki, saijouchi, Lilis, Chibi, Adigium21, Natasha Granger, JackzBlack, Anna, La Dama Arual, Alice-DH, ali malfoy-Potter, Lyra Nude, my dilema, jenni, SARAHI, caseydx, , Galdor Ciryatan, yui, Kuroko du Lioncourt, Sayuri Hiro, Darkness, DarySnape, Marce Capuccino, susigabi, Achlyss666, Kay_gatica, angelyta, Chibyginnny, Tsunade la quinta, Kasandra Potter, vivaelanime, Hina18, james lunatico, miharu_rkh, dragon2290, Isabel, spokies, Randa1, Ross_rice, Micasse, creazyM, Shiko, akemi091, vanedey, mishima_reika, Azti, Hina18, Psique, Satory Tagashima, BlueRose, Lindonar, lokaza, VLLL, arix7, esamod, spicanit, antian, zaida potter snape, Ad Nerb, Kmy Kusanagi, Neey, Zaiel, AnataYume, kawaiigirl, Wolf Bite, hozkR, Ney, Bren, Arginnys, Arleir, Zaday3000, Lorena, Zelit, Ran, darkmoon1515, esyher, Rose Schweiger, sombra88, Nyxraven, Jessica, sakura hiwatari malfoy, Tenshi Misaki, Gustav, Crysalis, jeih, Nubia, Carlos, arlensienta, Yuka, Angel_Chan, ari, July, Karina, Sakuri, clara, Al Shinigami,Breathbread, Laze, MorticiaCB, Japhy, ggbmiharu, Jen_ciel, Lorean, Heaven33, montseep, ruri_hiwatari, Yuri-17-08, Aby Black, BlueValentine, Anna, Danish, Haneri, HEIDI, Albinka, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, chinita, Comodin, dannybv, Darkness-170393, Dora Malena, evazquez, Hydra Battenberg, kokiitta, L'amepervertieDyane, Leila M Santos, LoveDamonSalvatore, Luna Lovegood83, maria laura, MelaOriano, MrsValensi, NekoHK, Phanter, Rosmarino, ryames, setsuna-GW, Sofi Slz, susigabi, svilesan, hikary, yamiko-san, Zuruck, Anónimos.

...y a todos los que lleguéis después.

* * *

><p>Y me gustaría acabar simplemente con una hermosa reflexión de la Biblia:<p>

_El Amor es paciente, servicial y sin envidia. No quiere aparentar ni se hace el importante. No actua con bajeza, ni busca su propio interés. El Amor no se deja llevar por la ira, sino que olvida las ofensas y perdona. Nunca se alegra de algo injusto y siempre le agrada la verdad. El Amor disculpa todo; todo lo cree, todo lo espera y todo lo soporta. Corintios: 13_

¡Nos leemos en mis próximos trabajos! SED FELICES.


End file.
